Aftershocks II
by Rachel500
Summary: A series of TAGS for Seasons Three and Four. Jack and Sam face their feelings and the mission becomes ever more personal for Daniel and Teal'c.
1. Conflicted Hearts

Stargate SG1 is somebody else's, probably MGM/Gekko Corp/Sci-fi, and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc

**Author's Notes:**

This is the second volume of Aftershocks and will contain TAGs for Season Three and Season Four. The TAGs focus on how the characters reacted to their various missions, what impact it had on them and their relationships. As I briefly recap the episode that precedes it at the head of the story, there are spoilers for all the Stargate SG1 episodes included! Each chapter is a TAG; each is complete and can be read as a stand alone although like the episodes there are continuing themes.

Pairings are in line with those established within the series either real or suggested, (e.g. Jack/Sam, Daniel/Sha're, Teal'c/Drey'auc). There is an author's note preceding each story with any specific story dynamics highlighted. You will find Aftershocks I (TAGs covering Seasons One and Two) and Aftershocks III (TAGs covering Seasons Five and Six) under my profile. You don't need to read vol one to enjoy this volume.

o-O-o

**Author's Note:** Teal'c/Team friendship. Sam/Jack UST.

**Out of Mind/Into the Fire**** Recap:** _Jack wakes up after being cryogenically frozen and is told that he in the SGC but it's the future and the rest of SG1 is dead. A General asks Jack to provide information about possible allies through use of a memory device; Jack asks to be shown around first. He is taken on a tour of the SGC and is satisfied that he's actually there. He remains quietly devastated at the deaths of his team-mates. As Jack rests, it is revealed that elsewhere in the SGC, Sam and Daniel are also being revived separately and informed that the others are dead. Jack overhears the General and the doctor speaking in Goa'uld and removes the tubes feeding him medication. At the earliest opportunity he escapes and explores. He realises that the SGC is fake and he's in a Goa'uld complex._

_Back at the real SGC, Teal'c awakes to be told by General Hammond that he was found left for dead on a planet three weeks before; the rest of SG1 are missing and they don't know where they are. When Hammond tells Teal'c that they can't continue to search for SG1, Teal'c leaves. He returns to Chulak in the hope of raising an army to help him search for SG1. Back at the SGC, the Tok'ra have sent information detailing the whereabouts of SG1 and a rescue mission is put together led by Colonel Makepeace._

_Meanwhile, Jack discovers Sam and they explore the base together. They find Daniel. They search for a way out but are stopped in the fake gate room; Hathor is responsible for their abduction. She threatens to make one of them a host and the symbiote chooses Jack. Jack is implanted but luckily it is interrupted by the rescue mission which allows the doctor, who is actually a Tok'ra operative to freeze him again, killing the Goa'uld. _

_Sam and Daniel are rescued by Makepeace who refuses to let them go back for Jack. However, when they try to return to the Stargate, they find their way blocked by a force-shield and they take heavy fire. They take refuge in the Tok'ra tunnels and Hammond radios them confirming he will send back-up. Sam comes up with a plan to blow the generator back in the complex to bring down the force-shield; Makepeace agrees to let her go back. Daniel is unable to go with her because he is injured. _

_Hammond is informed by Major Davis that the President and the Pentagon are refusing to send more back up. He travels to Chulak where he joins up with Teal'c who has recruited a few Jaffa to the cause. _

_Sam manages to revive Jack and confirms he's not a Goa'uld. Hathor catches her and is torturing her with the hand device when Jack kills Hathor, throwing her into the freezing vapour of the cryogenic chamber. Sam and Jack hug fiercely, clinging onto each other as Jack notes he's cold; very cold but he's himself. The gravely injured Tok'ra tells them where to find the generator and they set C4 charges. _

_Back at the Stargate, the rest of the rescue team including Daniel has been caught. Jack delays them until the Stargate activates; Sam blows the generator and Teal'c with Hammond in the back seat, zips out of the Stargate in the old ship and they destroy one of the Goa'uld firing towers guarding the Stargate. They are followed by the Jaffa and Bra'tac. After a brief battle, SG1 is finally reunited. _

**Conflicted Hearts**

'Hear me, Jaffa.' Teal'c's strong voice boomed out over the small gathering of beaten Jaffa. 'Your God – False God – lies dead. Join with me and we will fight for our freedom together.' He looked over their faces eagerly. He saw anger in some; not unexpected in light of their recent defeat. There was disbelief and disgust; the word shol'var might not be spoken but Teal'c could read it well enough in their eyes. Finally, in a couple of the young Jaffa, he saw what he was searching for; the flickering of hope.

'Hathor is truly dead?' One asked.

'Gods do not die.' Another bit out.

'Hathor is dead.' Teal'c's words were coated with smug satisfaction and, more than that, complete certainty that removed any doubt that he spoke the truth.

One of the younger Jaffa rose to his feet. 'I am Syro'c. I will join you.'

Teal'c clasped his shoulder and bowed his head a little in acknowledgement. 'You are welcome, brother.'

'Shol'var!' One of the Jaffa's spat at Syro'c, his aim falling far from his target.

Teal'c nodded at Bra'tac. The older Jaffa stepped in and ushered their newest recruit away from the line of his former comrades. Teal'c gestured at one of the men he'd recruited on Chulak to assume guard duty and made his way back across the clearing to where the rest of SG1 stood in front of the Stargate.

His heart lifted at the sight of the three humans. His sorrow at learning of their disappearance when he had recovered from his injuries was replaced by joy at seeing them alive if not completely unscathed by their experience. A deep sense of satisfaction settled over him; his determination to find them despite their own world seemingly giving up on the search had been richly rewarded.

General Hammond stepped in front of Teal'c suddenly, bringing him to a halt a few yards from his friends. The General beamed at him. 'Teal'c, I cannot thank you enough.'

'It was my pleasure, General Hammond.' Teal'c acknowledged.

'That was some ride, wasn't it?' Hammond motioned back at the circular ship they had flown through the wormhole from Chulak.

Teal'c noted the glee in the other man's voice indulgently, remembering how excited the General had been when they had shot out one of the Goa'uld guard towers; he needed to ask Daniel Jackson the meaning of the word 'yee-hah', he mused. 'You have excellent aim, General Hammond.' He said out loud.

Hammond's smile widened in response. 'Well, it's nice to know this old dog can still cut it on occasion.' He admitted.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow; Hammond was a relative youngster to himself.

'That was some shooting, sir.' Jack O'Neill said dryly. He'd caught the General's comment as the rest of SG1 had closed the gap between themselves and their Jaffa team-mate.

'I'm just glad it worked out, Colonel.' Hammond said, frowning in concern at the other man's appearance.

Teal'c's dark eyes followed the General's and swept over Jack briskly. The Air Force officer had put a camouflage jacket on over the white clothing that he was dressed in but it was clear from the way he held himself that he was cold. There were lines of tension bracketing his mouth and his brown eyes were weary.

'I am pleased to see you well, O'Neill.' Teal'c said. His gaze left the military man and settled on his other two team-mates; Samantha Carter, who smiled at him warmly, and the injured Daniel.

'We're pleased to see you too, Teal'c.' The archaeologist cut in before Jack could reply. 'We were wondering what Hathor had done to you.'

'Teal'c was left for dead when you were captured.' Hammond explained.

All three team-mates turned to Teal'c in concern.

'You OK there, Teal'c?' Jack asked, shoving his hands deep in the pockets of his jacket.

'I am well.' Teal'c confirmed. 'Doctor Fraiser was able to stabilise my condition.'

Sam placed her hand on his arm. 'It must have been pretty serious, Teal'c.'

'It took him three weeks to recover.' Hammond said quietly.

'How long have we been missing?' Daniel asked. He winced as he put weight on his injured leg and Teal'c immediately shifted to allow the younger man to lean against him.

'Four weeks.' Hammond confirmed. 'We were worried you weren't going to make it home this time.'

'Nah!' Jack brushed off the hint of worry in the General's pale blue eyes. 'It was all under control, sir.'

'Sure.' Daniel agreed, pushing his glasses up his nose. 'If you call getting captured by Hathor, cryogenically frozen and told you were in the future and your team was dead.'

'Daniel…' Jack glared at him.

'Sirs, we should secure the prisoners.' Sam diverted the two men as she waved a hand at the sitting Jaffa.

'My men and I will deal with them.' Teal'c confirmed as he glanced briefly over to check.

Jack's eyebrows rose and there was a flicker of concern through his tired eyes. 'My men and I?'

Teal'c met Jack's questioning gaze sadly. His previous happiness at being reunited disappeared abruptly with the stark realisation that his place wasn't with them any longer. 'I regret to inform you, O'Neill, that I have left SG1.'

Sam's mouth fell open slightly before it snapped shut.

'Left?' Jack's voice rose.

'What do you mean 'left'?' Daniel asked worriedly.

'Exactly,' Jack nodded enthusiastically, 'what do you mean?'

'It was my fault,' Hammond interjected, 'I believed our search had come to a dead end.' He nodded at the sober Jaffa in front of him. 'Teal'c believed otherwise and he left to find you.'

'And you did a great job.' Jack said swiftly. 'Great.'

'So, you can come back now.' Daniel added. His blue eyes beseeched Teal'c hopefully.

'Daniel's right.' Sam's blue eyes joined Daniel's in pleading with the Jaffa.

'Right, Teal'c?' Jack prompted.

Teal'c couldn't speak. His heart clenched sending a shooting pain through his chest. He straightened imperceptibly and shook his head. 'I cannot.'

The words ricocheted around the small group like a wild bullet, jolting and wounding. Sam's eyes gleamed brightly with tears before she turned her head away into the wind. Jack looked down at the ground, trying to hide his disappointment under an act of indifference.

'Why?' Daniel blurted out the question, his stricken expression telling its own story.

'You're more than welcome to come back with us, Teal'c.' Hammond said firmly.

'I have given my word to lead these men.' Teal'c informed them quietly. 'I must keep it.'

'Of course.' Hammond murmured, understanding dawning in his pale blue eyes. 'It's been an honour, Teal'c.' He looked around at the stunned faces of Teal'c's former SG1 team-mates. 'Why don't I give you a moment?' He headed back across the clearing and began issuing orders to leave.

'I can't believe this.' Daniel muttered, wrapping his arms tightly around his chest. 'Are you really sure about this, Teal'c?'

'I have considered it most carefully, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c confirmed. His voice was resolute and he could see his team-mates start to accept his determination.

Sam moved suddenly. She darted across the space and wrapped Teal'c in a hug. 'I'm going to miss you.'

Teal'c tentatively hugged her back. 'I will miss you also, Captain Carter.'

She let go of him and walked way quickly but not before Teal'c saw the wet residue of tears trickling down her face.

Daniel offered his hand. Teal'c took it solemnly before Daniel shifted his grip and briefly hugged the Jaffa. 'Stay safe, Teal'c.' Daniel's voice was choked; his blue eyes glistened behind his glasses. He followed after Sam and Teal'c watched with Jack as the archaeologist caught up with their female team-mate.

'You really going to do this?' Jack asked; the lazy tone at odds with the intent look that he pinned on his friend.

'I must.' Teal'c confirmed.

'I still think you'd be better sticking with us.' Jack offered. He rocked back on his heels. 'Tactically speaking.'

Teal'c stayed quiet. He couldn't disagree with the Colonel's assessment.

'But if you must, you must.' Jack concluded. His eyes met Teal'c's regretfully.

The Jaffa saw that the military man understood. He inclined his head, dimly aware of the Stargate activating across the clearing and the swift departure of the Tau'ri troops. 'I owe you much, O'Neill.'

'You've more than paid me back.' Jack said as he waved away the praise. 'Don't go mushy on me here, Teal'c.' The lift of an eyebrow in response had Jack's throat closing up. 'Damn it.' He hugged his friend.

Jack sighed as Teal'c's gaze drifted back to their remaining team-mates. 'Come on.'

There was only Daniel and Sam left by the Stargate by the time the two of them had walked over.

Sam handed Teal'c a GDO device. 'General Hammond told me to give this to you, Teal'c. Your personal code will be active so if you ever want to visit…'

Teal'c clutched the device to his chest and nodded at her, unable to speak again.

Jack jerked his head at the wormhole. 'You guys go ahead.'

Daniel offered a small wave at Teal'c and took Sam's arm as they headed up the steps. They disappeared into the blue.

'I want you to know you can come back anytime.' Jack gestured at Teal'c. 'Anytime.' He stressed.

'Take care, my friend.' Teal'c replied solemnly.

'You too.' Their gaze held for a moment. 'OK.' Jack said slowly. 'I'd better…' He indicated the wormhole. He made his way up the steps and paused in front of the event horizon. He turned and gave a formal salute before he walked through the blue puddle. The wormhole winked out.

Teal'c blinked back the tears pressing at him. He started as a hand fell heavily on his shoulder.

Bra'tac smiled at him understandingly. 'Come, Teal'c. There is much to do.'

'Indeed, old friend.' Teal'c murmured. He took a final look at the Stargate before he followed his mentor.

The hours passed in a blur. Teal'c took the majority of the small group he had gathered to scavenge in Hathor's complex while Bra'tac and another dealt with the Jaffa who had refused to join them. Syro'c proved to be an asset. He led the way through the mostly destroyed building to what remained of the armoury and food stores. Teal'c set his small army the task of gathering supplies and taking them back to the clearing in front of the Stargate while he made his way through the blackened ruins, searching for any other survivors or warriors they had missed. There was nothing in the building itself and Teal'c headed for the Tok'ra tunnels.

He was pleased with the time alone. It afforded him the opportunity to consider his decision. When Apophis had died in the SGC infirmary, he had been torn on whether to return to Chulak. He had finally been convinced that staying with the Tau'ri would have a greater benefit in fighting the Goa'uld than if he left to try and gather a Jaffa force. The small group of warriors that had been prepared to volunteer to join him despite Apophis's death suggested it had been the right decision.

Teal'c frowned at the thought but silently allowed that he would never have left the Tau'ri had he felt that there was another option available to find his missing team-mates. Yet, while his own motive had been mostly selfish, the warriors inspired to join him were fighting for the grander notion of freedom, something Teal'c had already achieved. They did not deserve for him to abandon them simply because staying with them required him to make a personal sacrifice; walking away from the family he had created with SG1. It was not the first time he had made such a sacrifice, Teal'c reminded himself; he had left his wife and child to join the Tau'ri. It probably would not be the last such sacrifice he made either.

A low moan brought him abruptly out of his reverie and he gripped his staff weapon tightly as he took a step cautiously around the corner. A woman sat huddled on the floor.

'Kree!' Teal'c snarled and her head snapped around. He sensed the symbiote immediately. 'Goa'uld!'

'No, Tok'ra.' It was the host that spoke and Teal'c lowered his weapon although it was still aimed at her.

'You are Tok'ra?' Teal'c checked. His dark eyes took in the white apparel and the bedraggled appearance. There had been talk of a Tok'ra agent saving O'Neill, he remembered.

'I'm Eleni. My symbiote is Ula.' The Tok'ra woman staggered to her feet. 'Hathor gravely injured us. Ula was barely able to save me in time for us to avoid the explosion of the generator.'

'Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter spoke of you.' Teal'c confirmed gruffly.

'You are Teal'c.' Eleni smiled at the flicker of surprise that she knew his name. 'You are often spoken about amongst the Tok'ra especially since Jacob joined us.'

Teal'c bowed his head. 'Do you require assistance?'

'If you can help me to the gate, I will return to the Tok'ra.' Eleni said.

Teal'c offered her his arm and she took it gratefully.

'I take it you helped to rescue your friends in SG1?' Eleni queried as they walked through the eerie tunnel, their footsteps echoing.

'Indeed.' Teal'c confirmed. 'They have returned to their own world.'

'I'm glad.' Eleni sighed. 'They endured much at the hands of Hathor.' She grimaced. 'At least I was able to keep the Colonel from becoming a host.' She looked contemplatively at the Jaffa. 'He and Captain Carter seem very close.'

He raised an eyebrow at her suggestive tone. 'We are all close.' He allowed.

'It seemed a more personal bond to me.' Eleni probed.

Teal'c remained silent. He was aware that his team-mates had developed feelings for each other but their relationship was subject to regulations they both honoured.

'And what of you?' Eleni asked curious. 'Why did you remain behind?'

'I am committed to leading the men who joined with me to save them.' Teal'c noted.

'I see.' Eleni murmured. 'What is your intention?'

'To continue to fight the Goa'uld.' Teal'c said fiercely as they saw the daylight at the end of the tunnel. He helped her climb up the banked ground and they made their way across the clearing.

Bra'tac hurried over with another of their group, a Jaffa called Ke'jo. 'Teal'c, who is…'

'This is Eleni.' Teal'c answered swiftly, knowing his mentor would soon sense the symbiote. 'She is host to the Tok'ra symbiote, Ula.'

Ke'jo frowned at Teal'c. 'You are certain she is Tok'ra?'

'She is standing right in front of you.' Eleni said with exaggerated sweetness.

'She must be Tok'ra.' Bra'tac confirmed. 'A Goa'uld would never permit their host to speak.'

Eleni inclined her head at the older Jaffa.

'She assisted Captain Carter and Colonel O'Neill in their escape.' Teal'c said firmly. 'I will escort her to the Stargate.'

'Very well.' Bra'tac agreed. 'We will continue setting up our camp.'

Eleni walked beside Teal'c quietly as they made their way to the DHD. She punched in an address. The wormhole blossomed outward before it settled. 'Thank you, Teal'c.' She smiled warmly at him. 'I wish you well in the fight against the Goa'uld.'

'As I wish you well also.' Teal'c said bowing slightly.

Eleni's facial muscles changed imperceptibly and her eyes suddenly flashed. Teal'c stiffened recognising the shift of control to the symbiote.

'I would offer you some advice;' Ula said authoratively, 'you would be best to return to the Tau'ri. The Jaffa are not yet ready as a force to challenge the Goa'uld.'

Teal'c's eyes darkened in anger.

'You will achieve more with SG1 and the rest of the Tau'ri than alone with these few warriors.' Ula continued.

'They are brave warriors.' Teal'c retorted angrily.

'I am not questioning their bravery, Teal'c, or yours.' Ula replied. 'I admire any willing to oppose the Goa'uld but such a small group can only do so much.'

'Others will join with us.' Teal'c argued.

'One day perhaps,' Ula allowed, 'but too many of your fellow Jaffa still follow the Goa'uld as Gods, Teal'c. The day you speak of is many moons away. Your heart must tell you that.' There was another small change in her posture.

Eleni smiled shyly at Teal'c. 'I'm sorry. Ula simply wishes for us to be victorious against the Goa'uld.'

Teal'c repressed a sigh.

'It has been an honour, Teal'c.' She clasped his hand gently before she stepped back and hurried into the wormhole. For a second time, Teal'c found himself standing in front of the Stargate gazing at it with confusion.

The confusion stayed with him during the evening and into the night. He sat in quiet contemplation by the fire as the others drank wine and caroused, celebrating their first victory over a Goa'uld. Teal'c stirred as Bra'tac settled beside him.

'You should celebrate with the men, Teal'c.' Bra'tac chastised him gently.

'Later.' Teal'c promised.

'Harrumph.' Bra'tac snorted. 'You are young; you should enjoy this time. Celebrate what you have and not mourn what you have lost.'

Teal'c's head jerked up.

'I know you miss your friends of the Tau'ri, Teal'c.' Bra'tac smiled wryly at Teal'c's expression. 'I have known you a long time.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c murmured.

'You regret your decision?' Bra'tac asked bluntly, pulling his cloak more tightly around his torso.

Teal'c struggled with his words. 'I am questioning whether it was the right decision to further our goal.' He finally said.

Bra'tac gestured toward the men on the other side of the fire. 'They are only here because of you, Teal'c. You inspired them and they sorely need a leader.'

Teal'c's gaze rested on his former mentor. 'They would follow you.'

'I am not what I once was.' Bra'tac gave a huff of laughter. He sobered as he realised Teal'c was serious. He gave a small sigh. 'Have you already decided?'

'I have not.' Teal'c said. He looked away, staring at the fire with its flickering flames.

'May I offer some advice?'

'Always, old friend.' Teal'c replied, bowing his head in respect at the older Jaffa.

'Your heart has led you here. Let it be your guide now.' Bra'tac patted Teal'c's arm and moved away swiftly before his protégé could reply.

Teal'c took a sip of his wine and frowned. His heart was telling him to go back to the Tau'ri; back to the family he had built with SG1; back to where he could fight against the Goa'uld with some strength. But could he truly follow his heart?

o-O-o

Jack sighed and turned over in the infirmary bed to lie on his back and stare at the ceiling. He rubbed a hand over his gritty eyes. Overnight observation; his ass, Jack grumbled inwardly. He knew Doc Fraiser was just being careful; all three of the remaining members of SG1 had been subjected to an alien device embedded in their brains after all, but it still didn't stop him from being irritated at the restriction. Daniel with his additional injury, he understood.

His brown eyes drifted to his right where the archaeologist was residing in the bed next to him. All Jack could see was a mound of blankets and a humped shape. Daniel was lying on his side, facing away from Jack, completely curled up. A soft snore gave away that the younger man was fast asleep. Jack's lips twitched. Well, at least Daniel was sleeping. He let his gaze drift over to his left and their female team-mate. His eyes careened straight into Sam's. He froze and forced himself to relax as she smiled apologetically at him.

'Can't sleep, sir?' Sam asked softly, her voice low enough not to disturb Daniel.

Jack shifted onto his side to face her fully and tucked his arm under the pillow. There was just enough light from the single lamp lit in the far corner of their room to illuminate Sam in a soft golden glow. 'You?' He asked quietly, avoiding the question.

She shrugged a little awkwardly. Her fingers plucked at the cotton sheet that covered her.

He searched for a topic to help divert her from whatever was troubling her. 'I've been meaning to say thank you.' He whispered.

Her brow creased in evident confusion.

'For coming back.' Jack clarified. It hadn't escaped his notice in the debrief that Sam had been tasked with blowing up the generator not rescuing his butt. He figured it hadn't escaped Colonel Makepeace's notice either given the other man had made a point of reminding the young Captain of her exact orders.

'We don't leave people behind, sir.' Sam pointed out. 'You've taught us that.'

'I believe you claimed you had energy readings that led you to believe the generator was in the cryogenic chamber?' Jack teased, reminding her of the justification she'd used at the debriefing.

She blushed, confirming his suspicion that it had been a cover story.

'Well…thank you.' Jack reiterated. His brown eyes smiled warmly at her. It had been a big risk for her, not only in disobeying the spirit of her orders but Sam had believed him to be a Goa'uld host when she had returned.

'You would do the same for me, sir.' Sam said confidently.

He would too; if it had been Sam the Goa'uld had chosen, he would have gone back for her and when it came right down to it, he had been pleased that he had been the one chosen. She had already suffered one experience as a host and at least he had saved her from another.

'It's weird, isn't it?' His eyes widened as he realised he'd spoken out loud albeit in the same loud whisper of his previous comments.

'Sir?' Sam frowned.

'Being a host.' Jack expanded quickly. He shifted position a little and his eyes fell away from hers briefly, unable to deal with the spark of compassion that had drifted into her gaze.

'Do you remember much, sir?' Sam asked gently.

'Actually not much at all.' Jack admitted uncomfortably. 'I kind of remember the pain in my neck and…something pushing to get inside my head. I remember the Tok'ra woman telling me to fight…' he glanced over at her, 'and then nothing.' He smiled wryly. 'Until you revived me.' And realised Hathor was killing Sam.

The rush of adrenaline that had him climbing out the cryo-tube and throwing Hathor into the freezing chamber came back to him. He'd been so worried that he'd been too late to stop her from irretrievably damaging Sam with the hand device, especially when he'd seen Sam slumped on the ground…he dragged himself back to the discussion with difficulty.

'I guess I got off lightly.' Jack noted. 'It looks like the Goa'uld died before it could really take control.'

There was a hint of a question in his voice and she smiled reassuringly. 'You're definitely not a Goa'uld, sir.'

'I know, Carter.' Jack said briskly, but he relaxed just a little bit more at her certainty, even though he'd seen the clear MRI results for himself.

'It'll be interesting to see if you have the same naquadah in your blood or the protein marker.' Sam mused.

'I guess we'll find out when Fraiser brings the results of the tests in the morning.' Jack murmured. The thought that he had been left with the remnants of a Goa'uld inside him was unsettling but then, Jack considered, as his eyes roamed over Sam, she had dealt with it and so could he. In fact, it might help Sam feel less different, he mused.

She yawned suddenly and he smiled at her. 'Get some sleep, Carter.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam murmured even as her eyes fluttered shut and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Jack watched her sleep for a long moment. He took in the way the light played across the planes of her face and touched on the strands of her hair. She really was an incredibly beautiful woman. He sighed and turned over to lie on his back again.

He flashbacked to the moment he had killed Hathor; Sam lying crumpled on the ground beside him. It had reminded him too much of finding her almost dead after an assassin had tried to kill the Tok'ra symbiote who had taken her as a host. He had reached for Sam without conscious thought and he had been so relieved to find her alive, he had hugged her.

He stared at the ceiling. He had held onto her so tightly; not wanting to let go and she had held him just as tightly. Of course, she had thought he was cold, which he had been, but he hadn't been so cold that he needed to hold her. He wondered briefly if she realised that. Probably not. Sam would probably have kicked his butt if she'd had any inkling of his true motivations. She hadn't reported the hug in the debrief, he remembered, but then it was likely that she wanted to avoid a repeat of the sharing body heat jokes that had surfaced after they'd been stuck in Antarctica together.

He hadn't corrected her report either; he had a duty to protect her reputation. She was an excellent officer and he was her CO. She clearly didn't see him any other way and why should she? He was a heck of a lot older than she was and far too jaded for her; she deserved better than him. His feelings for her were his problem not hers, he thought harshly, and he would ensure his feelings didn't affect their working together. Maybe he should move on like his ex-wife Sara had done. She had a new relationship, new family on the way. Maybe he should start looking at doing the same; at least, getting out there and dating again. The thought filled him with horror; his heart seized and he rubbed at his chest as though that would ease the pain. His eyes slid back to Sam with regret. If things were different…but they weren't different and no matter how much his heart didn't want to let go, it was best for them both that he did.

o-O-o

Sam slipped out of the bed and silently padded across the infirmary room. She headed for the bathroom down the corridor and gave a sigh of relief as she locked the door. She used the facilities before she gave into the temptation to shower. She turned the water on full and for the first minute stood under the blissful hot stream without moving.

Her mind began to drift as she lathered her body and hair with the standard shower gel. She already missed Teal'c, Sam considered sadly. The Jaffa was such a strong, solid presence; he rooted them all. She had come to rely on his simply being there so much that she felt a little adrift without him although not as adrift as she had felt when she had believed herself to be the only survivor of the team.

She shivered despite the warm steam and closed her eyes as she rinsed her hair, pushing her hands through the strands until they squeaked. It had been shocking to wake up to the news that she had been frozen and the rest of SG1 dead. She could feel the faint echo of her grief run through her.

Of course, Sam mused, it had been more shocking to witness Colonel O'Neill getting implanted with a Goa'uld. She'd had to turn her head away, unable to look. She had been swamped by memories of her own time as a host to Jolinar. Her symbiote might have been Tok'ra rather than Goa'uld but Sam figured her own experience wasn't too far from that of a Goa'uld host – she had been an unwillingly host after all.

Her conversation with the Colonel during the night replayed in her mind. It sounded like his experience had been relatively mild in comparison. The Tok'ra had managed to save him from the full horror of becoming a host. Sam wondered briefly if the Tok'ra had survived the generator explosion. She hoped so. The Tok'ra agent had definitely saved Jack's life.

For the first time since they had arrived back at the SGC, Sam allowed herself to consider her actions in going back for her CO. A blush stole over her entire body and she whirled under the stream of water and turned her face up to the spray as though it would wash it away. She hadn't exactly disobeyed Colonel Makepeace's order, she thought defiantly, but she hadn't exactly been completely focused on her mission either.

She had suggested the plan to blow the generator sincerely, without any conscious thought about going back for the Colonel. It had only been as she had reached the inside of the complex and picked up on the energy readings from his cryo-chamber that she had decided to investigate. She had known that the energy readings had been too low for the generator though…

Sam sighed and smoothed her hair back away from her face. She had taken such a risk; if the Colonel had still been a Goa'uld, if he hadn't killed Hathor…she had placed the mission in jeopardy and she still wasn't sure she wanted to examine the reasons why. They didn't leave people behind, she thought resolutely.

He'd hugged her and she'd hugged him back.

The memory of it stole her breath for a moment and she slapped the water off. She reached for the clean stack of towels by the side of the stall and wrapped one around her body before towelling her hair with another. The hug didn't mean anything to her. Sam rolled her eyes. Yeah, right; because she hadn't enjoyed it all. The way his arms had held her so close like he had really needed to hold her beyond the primary need for warmth…she sat down suddenly on a small stool.

She had a crush, she assured herself. That's all it was. Admiration at what a great soldier he was mixed with attraction. He was a good looking man especially now his hair had turned completely silver, and he'd grown it slightly longer than normal, leaving it ruffled and sexy most of the time. Sam gave a slight groan and lowered her head into her hands. She had just used the word sexy in relation to her CO.

She had to get over it. The Colonel wouldn't appreciate her mooning after him. He had already questioned why she had returned for him. If it had been for personal reasons then it was a problem; he knew it and she knew it. She couldn't place missions at risk because of her feelings; that was why the frat regs existed. She would get over it, she told herself firmly. She didn't want to lose her position on SG1 over a silly crush. She ignored the sudden sinking sensation in her stomach, the way her heart protested the decision.

Sam stood up. She needed to find some clothes, she considered ruefully, pushing the mess of her mixed emotions into the far corners of her mind and mentally shutting the door on them. She wrapped the towel she held around her head and opened the door to the bathroom. She froze.

Janet Fraiser stood directly outside with a disapproving look on her face and her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She raised an eyebrow that was so reminiscent of Teal'c that Sam missed him all over again.

Sam cleared her throat, feeling as guilty and embarrassed at being caught as she had done the morning her father had caught her sneaking back from a party. 'I'm sorry. I just really needed a shower.' She attempted her most winning and apologetic smile and saw Janet soften in response.

'You should have informed the duty nurse.' Janet pointed out. 'What if you'd had a delayed reaction to the memory device and fallen?' Her dark eyes fell to the towel the other woman was wearing. 'Why don't we find you some clothes?'

Fifteen minutes later, Sam was dressed in a clean set of BDUs and sat in Janet's office with a mug of coffee.

'The reason why I stopped by your bed and realised you were missing,' Janet explained as she took a seat in front of her computer monitor, 'was because I'd come to get you to ask for your opinion on the Colonel's test results.'

'Oh?' Sam crossed the room to take the seat next to Janet.

'Look.' Janet brought up the results on her monitor.

Sam read through the blood tests with a small frown. 'This can't be right.'

'I've had the lab run the tests twice more to be certain.' Janet said. She waved a hand at the screen. 'According to these results the Colonel doesn't have any naquadah in his blood and he's also missing the protein marker you have from the breakdown of the Goa'uld.'

'I don't understand.' Sam said. 'I mean, I saw him getting implanted with my own eyes.'

'I'm at a complete loss.' Janet admitted. She leaned back in her chair and looked at Sam. 'I don't have a theory for this and I was hoping you might have some ideas.'

Sam pressed her lips together. 'Well,' she began, 'we know Hathor was a queen, right?'

'Right.' Janet agreed.

'So, maybe the Goa'uld she produced didn't have naquadah in their genetic structure?' Sam proposed.

'I guess that's a possibility.' Janet allowed. She sighed. 'I don't know enough about Goa'uld reproduction to say.' She bit her lip. 'I did wonder if it might have something to do with the cryogenic process.'

'What do you mean?' Sam asked.

'Well, the MRI showed no sign of the Goa'uld symbiote.' Janet explained. 'In your case, the symbiote broke down over a period of forty-eight hours. The remnants were still visible on the MRI during that time.'

Sam shivered and crossed her arms over her chest. 'So?'

'So, I wondered whether the frozen Goa'uld had simply been dissolved with the reversal of the cryogenic procedure?' Janet looked questioningly at Sam. 'What do you think?'

'I'm not sure…' Sam shrugged. 'Is there anything else in the Colonel's results that might indicate something?'

Janet reached the medical record on her desk and leafed through it. 'I don't see anything. All his results were normal given what he'd been through, apart from the sore throat he mentioned.'

'A sore throat?' Sam's eyes gleamed brightly. 'Janet, what if the Goa'uld left him?'

'I'm sorry?'

Sam waved her hand at Janet expressively. 'What if it left him? Think about it. It thinks the Colonel is dying; his body is cooling…the natural response of the Goa'uld would be to leave and find a new host.'

'So, you think it made its way out of the Colonel through the soft tissue at the back of the Colonel's throat?'

'It may have stayed in the mouth long enough for the throat to have mostly healed before it left.' Sam mused.

'It's a good a theory as any.' Janet said. 'I should go and give the good news to the Colonel.'

'I'll come with you.' Sam fell into step beside her as they made their way back down the corridor.

'So, how are you doing with everything?' Janet asked as she reviewed Sam's serious face.

'OK. Happy to be back.' Sam admitted.

'We're happy to have you back.' Janet smiled. 'Cassie's dying to see you, and the others.' She sighed. 'She's going to miss Teal'c.'

'She's not the only one.' Sam murmured. 'She's not the only one.'

o-O-o

Daniel scooped up the last of his pancakes and pushed the plate away from him. He swallowed his food and reached for his coffee. 'It's just not the same, is it?' He commented to Jack, who was sitting across the table from him.

'Your hair?' Jack asked dryly. 'No.'

The archaeologist ran his hand self-consciously over the cut strands. 'Maybe I should look into getting it cut properly.'

'I don't know.' Jack pointed with his spoon, dripping milk on the table. 'It has a certain style.'

'Hmmm.' Daniel frowned and pushed his glasses up his nose. 'I don't know why they cut my hair anyway.' He said crossly. He gestured at Jack. 'And I wasn't talking about my hair; I was talking about Teal'c.'

'Oh.' Jack looked down at his cereal. 'No,' he admitted, 'it's not the same without him.'

'I guess I understand why he decided to stay with the Jaffa.' Daniel sighed.

'He was thinking about returning to Chulak a while back.' Jack admitted.

'When?' Daniel asked surprised.

'Just after we handed Apophis's body over to Sokar.' Jack waved his spoon again.

'Why didn't you say anything?' Daniel demanded, gesturing with his mug in a way that made the coffee slosh dangerously close to the rim.

'Because there was nothing to say.' Jack shot back. 'He decided to stay.'

Daniel subsided, slumping back in his chair. He took a sip of his coffee. 'So, it was good news about the Goa'uld leaving you.' He murmured.

'Yeah.' Jack stirred his cereal listlessly.

'You don't sound pleased.' Daniel observed curiously.

Jack threw his spoon down and picked up his juice. 'The whole thing is just too creepy to think about. Besides, compared with what Carter went through, it was a piece of cake.'

Daniel nodded slowly. Jack's experience – no loss of control felt before he'd been frozen and no physical after effects beyond the slight sore throat – did seem on the surface to be less traumatic than Sam's but it still had to be traumatic. Sam herself had eschewed breakfast in favour of helping Sergeant Siler fix an issue with the gate. Daniel figured she was trying to keep busy and work past her own sadness about Teal'c.

'I'm just going to put it behind me. Move on.' Jack stated firmly, staring at his empty bowl. 'Get on with my life.'

Daniel frowned. It almost seemed like Jack was talking about something else entirely. 'That seems like a plan for more than getting over the Goa'uld thing.' He commented blandly.

Jack set his juice down. 'It's something I've been thinking about since I saw Sara at the cemetery after the thing with the Retu.'

'Oh?' Daniel took a gulp of his coffee.

'Yeah. You know, maybe I ought to, I don't know,' Jack gestured awkwardly at his friend, 'get back out there, maybe, you know…uh…start dating again.'

Daniel choked on his drink and it took a moment for him to recover. He stared at Jack with concern. 'You're thinking of dating again?'

'You don't need to sound so surprised, Daniel.' Jack said a little huffily. 'I am single. Dating isn't so unbelievable, is it?'

'No, no.' Daniel hastened to reassure him. 'It's just that, well…I always thought…' he caught Jack's glare and waved at him, 'never mind.' He took another gulp of his drink hiding his face in the mug.

He had thought Jack had a thing for Sam; in fact, he was sure Jack had a thing for Sam. Of course as Sam's CO Jack couldn't do anything about it and Daniel was fairly sure Jack was oblivious to the fact Sam felt the same way. Daniel even thought Sam was oblivious that she felt the same way and she was definitely oblivious to how Jack felt. It was, Daniel concluded ruefully, a mess. Obviously, Jack had come to some kind of decision to try and move on. Maybe it was the right decision; Daniel had a strong feeling it was the wrong one.

'I guess if you think it's time.' Daniel murmured.

'I do.' Jack nodded determinedly.

'Well, if that's what your heart is telling you.' Daniel said. 'You should go for it.'

'Right.' Jack said a little less certainly. He shifted in his chair as though disturbed and drained his juice. He gestured at Daniel with the empty glass. 'So, what about you? How are you handling the Hathor thing and seeing her again?'

'Trying not to think about it.' Daniel shot back immediately.

'Good move.' Jack said.

'I thought so.' Daniel looked at his empty mug with a sigh.

The base alarms activated.

'Come on.' Jack was already pushing his chair back. They made their way to the control room where Sam was already at the computer.

'Captain?' Jack prompted as he came to a halt by her shoulder at the same time Hammond joined them.

'Unscheduled incoming wormhole, sir.' Sam reported briskly. 'We're receiving an IDC.' Her eyes widened as she recognised the code. 'It's Teal'c.'

'Open the iris.' Hammond ordered.

Sam followed his request before she hurried after the rest of SG1 as they made their way to the gate room. They were all stood at the bottom of the ramp when Teal'c stepped through. He made his way down the metal walkway solemnly. Daniel couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face and a quick glance at Sam and Jack assured him he wasn't the only one.

Teal'c handed his staff weapon to a waiting Airman and stopped in front of a beaming Hammond. 'I wish to offer my services to you once again in fighting the Goa'uld, General Hammond, and I request your permission to return and resume my place on SG1.'

Hammond glanced over at Jack who gave a swift nod. 'Permission granted, Teal'c.'

Teal'c gave a short bow and turned to Jack. 'O'Neill.'

'Good to have you back, Teal'c.' Jack stepped forward to shake Teal'c's hand and half-way there changed his mind. He ended up hugging the Jaffa instead. Before the two of them could move, Daniel had joined them and Jack swiftly gestured with his head at Sam, giving her permission.

'What the heck; group hug.' He said with resignation, as he slipped an arm around her. They all revelled in being together for a long moment before Hammond cleared his throat loudly.

'OK,' Jack announced, letting go reluctantly, 'enough of the mushy stuff.' He stepped back and shoved his hands in his pants' pockets. 'Let's get back to work.' He led the way out of the gate room.

Daniel slapped Teal'c on the back as they headed down the corridor. 'It's great to have you back.'

'It is good to be back.' Teal'c confirmed with satisfaction.

'What about your little group of merry Jaffa?' Jack asked bluntly.

'Bra'tac has agreed to train them.' Teal'c replied easily as they waited in front of the elevator doors. 'I can do more to fight the Goa'uld here.'

Sam smiled at him. 'We missed you, Teal'c.'

Teal'c inclined his head. He turned to Daniel. 'Daniel Jackson, there was a phrase General Hammond used when he successfully destroyed the tower that has been troubling me.'

'What?' Daniel asked, his blue eyes bright with curiosity.

Teal'c looked at him seriously. 'What is a yee-hah?'

The corridor filled with laughter; SG1 was finally home.


	2. One Step Forward

**Author's Note:** Jacob/Sam relationship. Teal'c/Daniel/Jack friendship. Sam/Jack UST.

**Seth ****Recap:** _Jacob/Selmak arrives at the SGC and congratulates SG1 on defeating Hathor. The Tok'ra are doing a check of the Goa'uld System Lords but have lost track of Setesh, the original God of Chaos. His last known whereabouts are listed as Earth. Although the team are sceptical about Setesh remaining hidden for so long, Daniel agrees to do some research. Sam questions Jacob on his visit to Earth and Selmak tells Sam that it was she who requested the assignment so Jacob can resolve his issues with his son, Mark. _

_Surprisingly, Daniel finds Setesh, now known as Seth. He is the leader of a cult under surveillance by the ATF; previous incarnations of the cult have all ended with his followers dead and Seth escaping. SG1 and Jacob/Selmak head to Seth's HQ where the father of one of the cult members helps them find a way into the grounds. The ATF question SG1's presence and the President intervenes to give Jack command. The team come up with a plan; as the symbiotes carried by Teal'c and Jacob would be spotted by Seth and give away their presence, only Sam, Jack and Daniel will infiltrate the cult but know they will be brainwashed by a substance called nishta. However, they will be constantly monitored by Teal'c and Jacob and at the right time, the nishta will be counteracted by a small electrical charge administered through their ear piece. _

_Everything goes according to plan until Seth realises that Sam has been a host and the plan is hastily executed. In the chaos of getting the prisoners out, Seth tries to escape. He manages to injure Jacob/Selmak who gives Sam a hand device. Sam kills Seth with it but is clearly disturbed as Jack murmurs 'Hail, Dorothy.'_

_With the mission over and Jacob having witnessed the emotional reunion of the father and son at the cult HQ, Sam and Jacob head to San Diego to visit with Mark and are welcomed into his house._

**One Step Forward**

'I fail to understand the purpose of our visit to this establishment, O'Neill.' Teal'c's confusion rang through every word as his dark eyes travelled around the crowded bar. It wasn't one of their usual hang-outs and was filled with younger people wearing very little. The air was filled with smoke; the loud babble of voices almost drowned out by the competing music.

Jack O'Neill gulped down his beer and pointed the bottle at the Jaffa. 'We're just having a guys's night out, Teal'c.'

Daniel Jackson snorted and Jack flashed him a cautionary look.

'Look, there's nothing wrong with three guys simply having a quiet drink in a nice bar.' Jack said defensively.

Daniel kept quiet. He figured Jack's guys's night out had something to do with the older man's plan to get back into the dating scene even though Jack hadn't said a word on the subject. It hadn't escaped his notice that Jack had waited until their female team-mate Samantha Carter had left with her father for San Diego before he had proposed it.

'This bar is neither quiet nor nice.' Teal'c commented.

'So, we'll finish our drinks and move on.' Jack replied easily.

Teal'c downed his ginger ale abruptly. 'I will wait outside.' He was gone before either of his companions could protest.

'You know for a big guy, he moves really…fast.' Jack observed.

'Can we go now?' Daniel was already reaching for the coat on the back of his chair.

'You haven't finished your beer.' Jack pointed out huffily.

For a long moment Daniel was torn on whether to follow Teal'c's example. Finally he picked up his beer and settled back in his chair. 'Jack, this place wasn't a good idea.'

Jack shifted uncomfortably under Daniel's compassionate gaze. He sighed heavily and looked down at the battle-scarred table. 'I know.' He downed his own drink. 'Come on. Let's go.'

The blast of cold air as they stepped out into the night air had the two men shivering; Teal'c seemed completely unaffected as he joined them for the walk to the car. It was Teal'c who took the driver's seat as Daniel climbed into the back and Jack took the front passenger seat. The Jaffa had recently passed his test after Daniel had taught him how to drive during their jaunt to the past. As he was unable to drink alcohol, Teal'c was the perfect designated driver.

'I guess we should head home.' Jack commented a little morosely.

Daniel felt a twinge of conscience. Jack would never ask them for help but if he was trying to get back on his dating feet…Daniel leaned forward between the seats. 'How about that place on Garrison?' he suggested.

Both Teal'c and Jack turned to stare at him in surprise.

Jack frowned quizzically. 'I thought you thought this wasn't a good idea?'

'I said I didn't think that place was a good idea.' Daniel retorted. He shoved his glasses up his nose. 'The place on Garrison is supposed to be nice.'

Teal'c's eyebrow lifted a little but he swivelled back around and started the engine.

'OK.' Jack agreed. 'The place on Garrison it is then.'

It only took them a few minutes to cross town. They found a parking spot across the road and made their way into the bar. It was a startling contrast to their previous location. The ambience was a lot more relaxed. Leather booths lined the back wall with more comfortable seating arrangements dotted around the wide room. The walls had tasteful artwork; the music was muted allowing for the hum of conversation that filled the air. Their own clothing of jeans and casual shirts wasn't out of place.

Jack gave a nod of approval and patted Daniel's shoulder in appreciation. 'I'll get the drinks in. Why don't you guys grab a table?' He headed to the long saloon bar to their right.

Teal'c nudged Daniel and pointed to a table in the far corner. They made their way to it unhurriedly and dropped into the comfortable seats happily.

'I believe Colonel O'Neill had an ulterior purpose in inviting us out this evening.' Teal'c commented. His dark gaze never wavered from Daniel.

'Jack hasn't said anything to me, Teal'c.' Daniel denied, although his arms wrapped around his torso defensively.

'But you are aware of what it is.' Teal'c pressed.

Daniel sighed. 'It isn't my place to say.'

Teal'c's eyebrow creeped upwards towards the baseball cap he was wearing to cover his Jaffa brand. He said nothing but his look prompted Daniel to squirm in his chair as he weighed up whether to expand on what he did know.

Daniel sighed again. 'Just after we got back after the Hathor thing, Jack mentioned that he was thinking of dating again especially with his ex-wife remarrying.'

Both of Teal'c's eyebrows shot up.

'I know,' Daniel said, 'I couldn't believe it either, but I guess almost being turned into a host made him rethink some things.'

Neither of them spoke Sam's name out loud but Daniel knew Teal'c knew what he meant.

Teal'c's brow lowered. 'I am confused, Daniel Jackson.'

'About?' Daniel prompted.

'I believed dating on your world involved a man and a woman alone together partaking of a meal or a beverage.' Teal'c explained. 'How is this…outing related?'

Daniel considered his answer. 'Well, in order to find a suitable partner,' he began, 'humans often go out to socialise together.'

'I see.' Teal'c drew himself up a little. 'You hunt in packs for mates?'

'That's not it exactly.' Daniel said out loud. Or maybe it was, he thought ruefully.

'Drinks.' Jack declared as he shoved the two bottles and glass of ginger ale on the table and took the spare seat. He glanced up at the sudden silence between the two men. 'So, what were you two talking about?'

'Daniel Jackson was explaining how we are assisting you in your search for a mate.' Teal'c stated before the archaeologist could speak.

Daniel sank into the leather cushions, away from the hard glare Jack was directing at him. 'I didn't say that exactly.' He mumbled, taking a sip of his beer.

'I am confused as to how our presence here is helping, O'Neill.' Teal'c continued.

'Right now, so am I.' Jack said sharply. His brown eyes silently promised Daniel retribution for his indiscretion.

'On Chulak the selection of a mate is made very differently.' Teal'c commented.

'Really?' Daniel perked up and leaned forward. 'So, how…'

'Perhaps this isn't the best place for that discussion.' Jack interjected, waving his bottle at the surrounding bar.

Daniel subsided in reluctant agreement.

'Look, let's forget about…' Jack's hand made a vague gesture to dismiss the idea of his dating, 'and just have a drink.' As though to underscore his decision, he began a discussion on ice hockey with Teal'c, taking the Jaffa through the various intricacies of the game.

Daniel settled back in his chair with an inward sigh. He took another gulp of his beer and hoped Sam was having a better evening.

o-O-o

The silence around the Carter family dinner table was definitely awkward. Sam gently placed her knife and fork together on her empty plate and smiled brightly at her sister-in-law.

'That was lovely, Tricia.' It had been too; Tricia was a fantastic cook. The chicken dish had been spicy, sweet and, best of all, it wasn't field rations. 'You'll have to give me the recipe.'

'Thank you.' Tricia's dark eyes flitted nervously to her father-in-law who was sitting silently at one end of the table and then to her equally silent husband seated at the other. She bit her lip. 'I'll just get the dessert.'

'Let me give you a hand.' Sam offered eagerly.

'That's OK. I've got it.' Mark threw his napkin on the table and got up swiftly. He took Sam's plate before she could protest and followed his wife out to the kitchen.

Sam glared at her father.

'What?' Jacob asked defensively.

'You've hardly spoken since Hannah and Luke went to bed.' Sam pointed out ruthlessly.

_I told you it was noticeable_, Selmak chirped gleefully inside Jacob's head. She had spent the last twenty minutes trying to convince him to say something.

'I'm tired.' He said firmly, to both his symbiote and his daughter. 'That's all.'

Sam looked at him crossly but she recognised the 'my mind is made up' tone in her father's voice, and she knew better than to argue with him.

Jacob saw her acquiescence and gave a small internal sigh of relief. The visit had started very promisingly. He had waved away Mark's apology for not visiting when he had been sick and had made his own apology for being a stubborn old mule. Jacob had played happily with his grand-children, revelling in seeing them for the first time. The first crack in the truce had come as the children had been put to bed and the adults had sat down to eat. Jacob had asked Mark how his career as a prosecuting attorney was progressing. It had been an innocuous question, Jacob thought grumpily, but Mark had bristled.

_He believes you are not proud of his career choice_, Selmak observed. _He thinks you wanted him to go into the military._

_That's nonsense. I'm proud of him_, Jacob defended himself robustly.

_Have you ever told him that? _Selmak sighed tiredly.

Jacob ignored the tiny flicker of guilt her question prompted. It wasn't his fault things had gone rapidly downhill after his question.

Selmak mentally snorted.

Jacob hurriedly hushed her as Mark and Tricia returned; he couldn't concentrate if Selmak was talking in his head.

_If you do not say something I will_, Selmak threatened as Mark placed a slice of cheesecake in front of his father and sat back down. _I mean it, Jacob._

Jacob came to the rapid conclusion he was playing host to a severely pissed off symbiote, more than capable of carrying out her threat, and hastily cleared his throat. 'You know I was just thinking how much Luke looks like you did when you were a kid.'

'Really?' Tricia smiled widely at him, her blonde bob bouncing around her shoulders. 'What was Mark like as a little boy?'

'He wouldn't know.' Mark interjected. He looked over at his father challengingly. 'He was never around.'

Tricia frowned worriedly. 'Mark…'

'No, no.' Jacob waved at her with his fork. 'He's right. I wasn't there much when the kids were young.'

Mark's face momentarily gave away his surprise at his father's admission.

'What I do remember was that Mark was a good kid,' Jacob finished. His dark eyes shifted to his daughter. 'It was Sam who was the hellion when she was little.'

'He's right.' Mark grinned as Sam blushed. 'She was always in trouble. There was one day we got up early and found her in the kitchen with practically every appliance taken apart.'

'Every single one.' Jacob added. 'The coffee machine…'

'The waffle maker…' Mark continued.

'The ice machine.' Jacob grinned irrepressively as Sam rolled her eyes.

'I couldn't sleep,' Sam said defensively, 'and I put it all back together again.'

'See,' Mark smiled at his wife and gestured at his sister, 'this is what happens when you have a genius in the family.' He focused on scooping up a forkful of cheesecake. 'I'm so glad our kids turned out normal.' His eyes on his dessert, he missed the flash of hurt in Sam's; Jacob didn't and neither did Tricia.

'Sam,' Tricia said hurriedly, 'so tell us; are you seeing anyone at the moment?'

Jacob watched with interest as Sam blushed furiously. Was she seeing someone? He wondered.

Sam averted her eyes from her sister-in-law's curious stare and reached for her water glass. 'I'm really busy with my work right now.'

'I'd give up, Tricia.' Mark advised his wife as she made to press Sam further. 'Sam's been more of a workaholic than Dad since she joined the Air Force.'

There was another hint of condemnation that raised Jacob's hackles.

'I wouldn't have thought deep space telemetry would have kept you all that busy.' Tricia wondered out loud.

'You'd be surprised.' Sam said mildly. Her blue eyes caught her father's and they both looked away before they could start laughing. While the cover story suggested a boring occupation, her actual job of travelling through the Stargate to alien planets, battling the Goa'uld and generally saving the world was anything but.

'Mark,' Tricia gestured at her husband with her wine, 'you know who would be perfect for Sam?'

Sam's eyes widened with horror. 'Tricia, really, I'm happy being single…'

'Your friend Stephen.' Tricia finished.

Mark shook his head. 'I don't think so.'

Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

He frowned. 'Actually, I do know the perfect guy for you but he's just gotten married.'

'So not so perfect.' Sam quipped. She stood up. 'I should help clear this up.' She picked up her plate and her father's and headed out to the kitchen. Tricia threw Mark a worried glance and followed her.

Another awkward silence descended.

'What about the new job you mentioned, Dad?' Mark asked suddenly. 'You said it was overseas?'

'That's right.' Jacob confirmed. 'In the Middle East. I can't say too much about it but it's an important liaison role.'

'I'm surprised they're letting you work again.' Mark said as he reached for his wine. 'I mean, after the cancer.'

'It turns out I'm uniquely qualified for the role.' Jacob replied smoothly.

'So you'll be away?' Mark probed a little more.

Jacob nodded. 'My exact destination is classified but Sam will know how to contact me if you need to get in touch.'

Mark smiled wryly. 'Of course she will.'

'You should be proud of your sister.' Jacob gave into his urge to admonish Mark for his attitude towards Sam.

'She always was your favourite,' Mark commented, crossing his arms over his chest, 'especially after she decided to go into the Air Force.'

'I'm very proud of both of you.' Jacob retorted bluntly.

Mark flushed at the unexpected praise.

Jacob sighed. 'I know I haven't said it to you before and that's my mistake.' He felt a wave of warmth flood through him; Selmak's approval. It lifted his spirit and gave him the courage to continue. 'But I am proud of you, Mark. You've built a good life for yourself here; you have a good career, a beautiful wife and lovely children.'

'I'm happy.' Mark commented; he was a little stunned at his father's wholesome endorsement of his life.

'That's all I've ever wanted for either of you,' Jacob confirmed, 'and, that's all your mother wanted for you kids too.'

Silence fell again; a stunned awe at the confession of the older man.

'Daddy!' Hannah's voice preceded her arrival into the dining room. The little girl was a blur of pink pyjamas as she ran into her father's arms. Tears ran down her face which she promptly buried in Mark's neck. 'The monsters are under my bed again, Daddy.'

Mark exchanged a knowing paternal look with Jacob. He hugged his daughter. 'You want Daddy to come chase them away?'

She nodded, her lower lip trembling.

'OK, then.' Mark nodded at Jacob. 'I'll just…'

Jacob waved him away. He smiled. He remembered when Mark had come running to him in the same way…a memory slipped through his mind and he felt an ache at the loss of the loving relationship he had enjoyed during the innocence of his son's childhood.

_You've made a good start here, Jacob__, at regaining some of that._ Selmak's soothing words seeped into him and he nodded.

_I know._ Jacob smiled ruefully. _Thank you._

_I haven't done anything_, Selmak laughed.

_Yes, you have and I appreciate it._ Jacob smiled at Sam as she returned with a tray of coffee. _You've given me a second chance with my kids. _He felt Selmak's surprise at his genuine gratitude. He did have a second chance because of his Tok'ra symbiote, Jacob mused seriously, and this time around he was determined he was going to do better.

o-O-o

_Power raced through her veins, crawle__d along her skin. The thrill of it had her heart pounding; the fear of it had her stomach churning. The energy blast from the hand device took her by surprise; it shot out fast and hard. It caught the target punching him into the wall before he dropped to the ground. It would have killed a human outright, but Seth was a Goa'uld; an Ancient Goa'uld. His hand was rising._

_Panic. Pure and simple. Her hand came back up of its own accord; her frantic emotions fuelled the device and the blast boomed outward. Her body tingled at the rush of power. She stared in shock at the dead Goa'uld in front of her; half-stuffed into the ground, his body broken…_

Sam came awake with a gasp. Her heart was beating fast; her skin was damp with sweat. She breathed deeply trying to catch her breath and clutched the sheet covering her to her chest. Her body was shaking as she reached for the water glass she had left on the floor next to the pull-out bed. Her hand trembled badly as she brought it to her mouth to have a drink and she almost spilled the liquid onto the bedding. She took big, noisy gulps until the glass was empty. She put it back down and took stock of her surroundings.

She was in Mark and Tricia's den. The couple had insisted they stay instead of using a motel. Her father was asleep upstairs in the spare room while Sam had taken the pull-out sofa bed in the den. She wiped her brow and eased off the creaky apparatus. She padded silently across the room and into the hallway where she grabbed her coat. She let herself out of the house and onto the back deck quietly. For a long moment, she breathed in the night air and let the breeze ruffle the strands of her hair.

Sam eased herself down to sit on the step and huddled into the warmth of her coat, pushing her hands deep into the pockets. Her fingers grazed on her cell phone and she pulled it out. She stared at for a long moment. She could call someone. She could call the Colonel. The temptation nibbled at her as her mind scrambled for a logical rationale. Her CO had recently had the experience of being a host; he would understand. She'd confided in him before about her nightmares…

It was a bad idea.

Sam rubbed the smooth surface of the phone as she admitted silently to herself that she just wanted to hear his voice. There was something comforting in the warm tone; something that chased away her fears and instilled confidence in her; that made her feel like she could do anything. She rolled her eyes. Jack was a good CO, she reminded herself briskly. That's all he was and she needed to get over the crush on him she seemed to have developed. She had to otherwise she'd be putting her place on SG1 at risk, if not her whole career. Nope, she realised sadly. She should probably consider Jack…_the Colonel,_ off her list of people she could call until she got her crush under control and it was definitely not under control if Tricia could tell she was interested in him. The other woman had followed her into the kitchen to apologise…

'…_and I'm really sorry if I embarrassed you earlier.' Tricia's voice was earnest and sincere. 'It's just…you're so beautiful, I can't believe you're single.'_

'_Well, thank you for the compliment but really, I'm just too busy.' Sam said dismissively, trying to dissuade Tricia from continuing._

'_You know I got the impression that you were covering in front of your Dad.' Tricia said candidly. 'And I mean, who can blame you? I wouldn't want to discuss my sex life with my father and I did get the impression when we were talking about your team earlier that you know, you might just be the tiniest bit interested in one of them.' _

_Tricia was clearly teasing her but Sam froze at her words. She tried a blasé smile. 'No, not at all. We're all just team mates; that's it.' _

'_Oh?' Tricia was disappointed. 'That's a shame. I guess I just read it wrong.'_

'_Yes.' Sam responded more firmly. 'Yes. You did. This coffee's done. Shall I take it through?'_

Sam blushed anew at the memory. Maybe she had been a little too effusive about the Colonel when she had talked to Tricia about the guys she worked with but then she'd thought she'd been equally effusive about Teal'c and Daniel. Daniel. Her mind settled on her friend. She could call Daniel. She flipped open the phone and hit her speed-dial. The phone rang and she tapped her fingers impatiently as she waited for him to pick up.

'What?'

The irritated snarl had her spine snapping into rigid straightness. 'Sir?' Sam asked startled. Her heart pounded uncomfortably. Had she hit the speed-dial for the Colonel by mistake? 'I'm sorry, sir.' She hurried out. 'I thought I was calling Daniel.'

'You did.' Jack replaced the irritation with concern. 'We went out for a drink and Daniel was a little worse for wear when Teal'c dropped us home. I thought I should stay over.' He explained quickly. 'What's up, Carter?'

'That's OK, sir. I don't want to bother you with…' Sam tried to back out of the discussion gracefully.

'Sam.'

Her name had her stumbling to a halt. The Colonel rarely used her first name. She swallowed uncertainly and stared up at the cloudy sky.

'If you're calling Daniel at this hour, something's obviously up.' The concern in his voice warmed her. 'I know I'm a poor substitute,' there was a hint of wry humour and she smiled; if only he knew, 'but I'm awake and you're awake so…' he let his voice trail away.

She sighed and traced a finger over the wooden groove of the deck. 'It's nothing, really. I just had a nightmare.' She confessed quietly.

'Ah.' Jack paused understandingly. 'Seth?' He asked delicately.

Sam shrugged before she realised he wouldn't be able to see the move. 'A little bit, sir.'

'Carter, it's the middle of the night; I think you can drop the sir.' Jack said, a little testily.

'Yes, si…sorry.' Sam winced.

'No, I'm sorry.' Jack sounded sincerely contrite. 'You were saying it was a little bit Seth.'

The note of encouragement gave the confidence to continue. 'I've been having nightmares since Hathor used the hand device on me,' she admitted, 'I think I'm having more flashbacks.' She pressed her lips together. 'And using the hand device against Seth; it's just made everything worse.' She leaned against the post and brought her knees up to her chest as she repositioned the phone. Her gaze drifted into the shadowy back-yard.

'You were pretty impressive with that thing.' Jack commented gently.

'I still didn't have control of it,' Sam blurted out, 'and I hate it. It makes my skin crawl and I…I don't feel like I'm me when I have it on.'

'Well, if that's how you feel,' Jack said carefully, 'you shouldn't use it again. Ever.'

His unquestioning support had her blinking away sudden tears. 'I might have to use it again.' Sam pointed out.

'I don't see why.' Jack said bluntly. 'It's not the only thing that can kill a Goa'uld.'

'It could be an emergency situation like we had with Seth.' Sam mused. 'Selmak handed me the device because we didn't have any other weapons to stop him.'

'Maybe,' Jack allowed, 'but you won't ever be ordered to use it, Sam. That's a promise.'

'Thank you.' Sam knew she could count on him to make it happen; he would ensure she was protected from using the device in the future.

'Feel better?' Jack asked softly.

'Yeah.' Sam replied quietly. She sighed, reluctant to end the conversation even though she knew she should let him get back to sleep. 'I should probably go back to bed.'

'Sounds like a good idea.' Jack replied. 'When do you guys get back?'

'Tomorrow.' Sam confirmed.

'Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Go and get some rest, Carter.'

She smiled at the tinge of order that coloured his words. ''Night.' Sam said softly. She pressed the hang-up button on her phone. She tapped it against her chin and stood up. She should get some rest. She wandered back to her make-shift bed. She dropped her coat at the foot of it and curled up under the covers. That was the thing about Jack, she mused as her eyes shut sleepily, he always made her feel protected and safe…she rolled over onto her stomach and within moments, she was fast asleep.

o-O-o

Jack looked up from his dinner with a smile as Sam slid into an empty seat at the table. 'The wanderer finally returns.' He quipped gently. In contrast to his light tone, his serious brown eyes caught Sam's silently asking if she was OK after her disturbed night.

Her cheeks coloured a little and she nodded slightly. 'We ran into a little trouble with the traffic, sir.'

'So, how did it go?' Daniel asked quietly, smiling his own welcome at her.

'Good.' Sam said with a quick smile. 'Better than good. I think my Dad and Mark finally reached an understanding.'

'Where is Dad?' Jack asked idly, frowning at his chicken.

'He's arranging his departure with General Hammond.' Sam explained, digging into her own meal.

Daniel forked up some more mashed potato. 'I thought you guys might have stayed and spent Christmas with your brother.'

Sam shook her head. 'No. They're all going to Tricia's family and Dad had to get back so…' she shrugged.

'Guess that means you're stuck with us again.' Jack said lightly.

She smiled at him before her eyes landed on the empty seat beside Jack. 'Where's Teal'c?'

'Visiting Rya'c.' Daniel said, around a mouthful of food. 'He said he'd be back to open presents with Cassie tomorrow.'

'We've got a couple of days on base.' Jack explained. 'Ferretti's team found…' he searched for a word to describe the object SG2 had brought back, 'something.'

'It's fascinating.' Daniel jumped in eagerly.

Jack rolled his eyes.

'There's writing all over it.' The archaeologist continued, ignoring the Colonel. He leaned forward over the table, his clothing coming dangerously close to his almost finished dinner. 'It looks like the same writing we've identified as the Furlings.'

'Really?' Sam scooped up her macaroni.

'And,' Daniel said excitedly, 'it's emitting a small energy signal.'

'It's probably a bomb.' Jack said caustically. He glanced over at Sam in time to see her smile at his comment.

'You want me to take a look at it?' Sam offered to Daniel.

'Could you?' Daniel grinned at her. 'That would be great.'

They continued talking about the device and Sam had finished her own dinner by the time Jacob approached the table and slid into the empty space.

'Did you get your departure arranged OK, Dad?' Sam asked as Jacob began eating.

Jacob nodded. 'In a couple of hours. We have to get back for a Council meeting.' He gave her an apologetic smile. 'Sorry, kiddo. I would have liked to have stuck around.'

'Maybe you and Selmak could take a look at the artefact SG2 found before you leave.' Daniel suggested.

'We think it might have been something the Furlings created.' Sam said.

'Sure.' Jacob nodded. 'Selmak would like that.'

Sam looked at her empty plate and at Daniel's. Her blue eyes shifted to Jack. 'With your permission, sir?'

Jack sighed as he looked at her hopeful blue eyes and then at Daniel's. 'Fine. Go and play.' He reached for his red jello as they made their exit. He glanced at Jacob's frown at his departing daughter. 'Something wrong?'

Jacob's head suddenly dipped and his eyes flashed as his head came back up. Selmak, Jack realised. 'General Hammond mentioned that you've recommended Sam not use the hand device again.'

'That's right.' Jack said evenly, holding the Tok'ra's gaze.

'Because she's been having nightmares.' Selmak stated. 'Jacob and I heard her wake last night. When we found her, she was speaking on her phone to someone and we did not wish to interrupt; we returned to bed.'

Jack nodded sharply. 'She was speaking to me.' He admitted. 'And I made the recommendation because of that and,' he waved his spoon, the jello wobbling ominously, 'because using that thing makes her feel like a Goa'uld. Jolinar did quite a number on her.'

'I cannot express how terrible we feel for what happened to Samantha.' Selmak's face creased with concern. 'Does she have these nightmares often?'

Jack shrugged. 'Off and on, I think.'

'I see.' Selmak said sadly.

'Is there anything you can do about that?' Jack asked bluntly. 'I mean, you are Tok'ra.'

'We cannot.' Selmak responded. 'It is very unusual for a symbiote to die within its host without killing the host along with it. Samantha's situation is unique and even we are not certain as to all the ramifications.'

'Like Seth being able to sense she'd been a host?' Jack checked. That bit of intel would have certainly changed their plans on the previous mission.

Selmak nodded. 'If we had thought there was any chance of Seth sensing Sam's blending, we would not have allowed her to undertake the mission.' There was another head dip and Jack immediately realised Jacob was back.

Jacob's hard gaze returned to Jack's. 'She was speaking to you last night?'

Jack stiffened a little under the pointed question. 'Actually, she called Daniel. I was staying over at his place and picked up the phone.'

'Oh.' Jacob assimilated the news with a frown. 'They're very close, aren't they?'

'We're all close.' Jack said mildly. He was careful to keep his own feelings for Sam well hidden. 'You know how it is when you're in a frontline team.'

Jacob nodded slowly. 'I heard Sam is getting promoted?'

Jack couldn't help the smile that crept across his face. 'She deserves it. She has saved the world a few times.'

'I wish I could stay to see it.' Jacob admitted.

'You should.'

'We have to get back.' Jacob said regretfully.

His regret was evident during his goodbye to his daughter later. Jack watched through the control room window as she waved her father off through the wormhole. Jack skipped down the stairs and joined her on her way back to Daniel's office.

'You OK, Carter?' He asked quietly as they got into the elevator.

'Yes, sir.' Sam sighed at his knowing look. 'I just wish he could have stayed a bit longer.'

'Maybe next time.' Jack said comfortingly. He saw the hint of sadness in her eyes and wondered how he made it go away. 'How's it coming with the doohickey SG2 found?' He was rewarded with a small smile.

'Great, sir.' Sam said. 'Daniel thinks he might have translated one of the words.'

'One word, huh?' Jack nodded sagely. 'Sounds exciting.' He caught her amusement. 'For what it's worth, I'm still going with bomb.'

'You heading home, sir?' Sam asked as the elevator slid to a halt.

'I am.' He confirmed.

'Then I'll see you tomorrow, sir.' She smiled brightly as she exited.

'Yes, you will.' He murmured as the doors slid shut. He slumped against the back wall of the elevator and reached into his pocket. He brought out a slim white card. The woman at the bar who had given it to him when he'd bought the drinks had been tall, blonde and beautiful. She also hadn't been an Air Force officer and her name hadn't been Sam. He sighed and stuffed it back into his pocket as he exited the elevator for the locker room. Maybe he would call the number scrawled on the back after he'd had a beer or two. Maybe not. Maybe he just wasn't ready for the whole dating thing…

The sirens sounded abruptly cutting Jack off mid-thought. He took the stairs as he raced back to the control room.

'What's going on?' Jack asked, coming to a halt by his CO.

Hammond waved at the gate room where the Stargate was spinning, dialling an address. 'Captain Carter asked for the gate to be dialled immediately.'

'Why?' Jack asked.

His answer came as Sam and Daniel ran into the gate room below, carrying the artefact between them. Jack headed down the stairs to join them.

'Chevron seven, locked.' The technician declared.

As the wormhole blossomed outward, Sam and Daniel heaved their burden into the backwash. It evaporated the device instantly before the wormhole settled back into its usual calm blue shimmer.

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets and waited as Sam asked for the wormhole to be shut down. It disappeared in a blink. 'So.' His amused brown eyes travelled over Daniel's evident disappointment and caught Sam's laughing blue eyes. 'Bomb?'

Sam exchanged a rueful look of acknowledgement with Daniel. 'Bomb, sir.' She confirmed with a warm smile.

Jack grinned back at her. 'Told ya.'


	3. Major Celebration

**Author's Note:** Daniel/Team friendship. Sam/Jack UST.

**Fair Game ****Recap:** _The Secretary of Defence stops by to thank the SGC. At the end of the ceremony, Hammond announces Sam's promotion from Captain to Major. As Jack steps forward to say a few words, he is transported to an Asgard ship where he is greeted by Thor. Thor tells him that the System Lords are planning an all-out attack on Earth following Hathor's death and to prevent it he proposes to make Earth part of the Protected Planets treaty the Asgard have with the Goa'uld._

_Earth reluctantly agrees and the SGC prepares for the summit. They are banned from having weapons in the facility and must play host to three Goa'uld; Chronos, Yu and Nirrti. The three provoke some personal reactions; Teal'c confides in Daniel that Chronos killed his father, while Sam confides to Jack that she believes it was Chronos who ordered Jolinar's assassination and Nirrti was responsible for the attack on Cassie's planet, Hanka._

_As Earth is debating whether to give into the Goa'ulds' demand to give up their Stargate, Chronos and Teal'c are found badly wounded and it looks like Teal'c attacked Chronos. They inform the Goa'ulds but Nirrti is unable to save Chronos with the healing device. When Teal'c wakes and tells them he was attacked by an invisible foe, they are reminded that Hathor had the ability to phase in and out. Sam heals Chronos revealing that Nirrti lied. Jack bluffs Nirrti into panicking and saves Yu in the confrontation. Chronos and Yu agree to the revised treaty which allows Earth to continue its development and travel through the Stargate. As they leave, Chronos warns Jack that the treaty only prevents them from attacking Earth; if they meet elsewhere in the galaxy, they will not be treated kindly. Jack notes it makes it more interesting. _

**Major Celebratio****n**

'Thanks for picking me up, Daniel.' Samantha Carter smiled at her SG1 team mate as she got in the passenger seat of the car and closed the door.

Daniel Jackson shifted his gaze momentarily from the road to return her smile before he concentrated on his driving, pulling smoothly away to rejoin the traffic. 'No problem.'

Sam smoothed her denim skirt a little self-consciously. 'You know you guys didn't have to do this.'

Daniel tried not to grin. Sam thought she was on her way to their team leader's house for a simple barbeque to celebrate her promotion from Captain to Major along with their fourth team mate, Teal'c; what she didn't know was that Jack O'Neill had invited the rest of the SGC along as a surprise. 'Well, you know Jack,' Daniel said mildly, in response to her comment, 'any excuse for a barbeque.'

'True.' Sam's lips quirked upwards.

'And we couldn't let it go without doing something.' Daniel continued. He glanced across at her. 'You really deserve it.'

Sam blushed delicately at the sincere praise.

'I know we've all been distracted these last few days because of the Goa'uld thing.' Daniel murmured. He lifted his hand briefly from the steering wheel to wave in the air as though the vague gesture was enough to encompass the past week; a summit with three Goa'uld in the SGC and an agreement for Earth to be part of the Asgard's Protected Planets Treaty. Even for the SGC, it had been a strange week.

'Yeah.' Sam murmured.

'How are you doing?' Daniel asked, concerned as he caught the hint of pained recollection in her voice.

Sam looked at him sharply. 'I'm fine.'

He almost smiled. Her response was so automatic and so Sam. 'You did a great job with the healing device. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have found out Nirrti lied about being able to heal Chronos.' He commented.

'I'm just glad I got it to work.' Sam sighed. 'I really thought I wasn't going to be able to do it.'

'What's it like?' Daniel asked curious.

Sam pulled a face. 'Not as bad as the hand device.' She muttered.

'It's weird, isn't it?' Daniel mused out loud. 'I mean just before Christmas you were using the hand device to kill a Goa'uld and now you've had to use the healing device to save one.'

'That's one way to describe it.'

He looked over at her sharp tone and she visibly winced herself.

'Sorry.' Sam gestured at him. 'I just…nothing about using those things feels right.'

'Not even the healing device?' Daniel asked. 'I would have thought it would have made you feel better about having the ability to use them?'

'Don't get me wrong,' Sam said quickly, 'I know the value of having the ability, it's just…' she sighed again, 'I hate using them and it's not like I have any control over them. I don't really understand how they work.'

Daniel's gaze flickered to the clock on the dash; they were going to be early. He frowned. Jack was running the surprise party like a military operation; he didn't think the Colonel would appreciate him turning up with Sam ten minutes before scheduled; Daniel deliberately took the wrong turn.

Sam frowned. 'Daniel, you're going the wrong way.'

'Hmmm?' Daniel peered at the road as though he'd only just noticed. 'Sorry,' he gave a sheepish smile, I was distracted.'

Sam stared at him suspiciously.

'I was just thinking that I thought you and the other scientists had figured out that the naquadah in your blood had something to do with triggering the devices?' He rushed out.

She nodded. 'We managed to ascertain that much from the experiments we ran just after we got the devices from our trip to Cimmeria. But really the rest of it is a mystery.' She shifted in her seat to face him. 'We think it has something to do with asserting mental control but there seems to be an emotional component to it.' She shook her head. 'I'm still not sure.'

'Maybe your Dad and Selmak can help the next time they visit.' Daniel suggested.

'Maybe.' Sam crossed her arms. 'I'll be happy if I never have to use the devices again though.'

Daniel remained silent. He was aware that Jack had recommended that Sam never be ordered to use the hand device; that it resulted in nightmares and flashbacks of the memories she had from Jolinar, the Tok'ra symbiote who had taken her as an unwilling host. 'It couldn't have been easy for you healing Chronos.'

'It wasn't.' Sam admitted. 'The healing device is a lot harder to operate than the hand device.'

'That wasn't what I meant.' Daniel stopped at a set of traffic lights and took the opportunity to meet her questioning gaze. 'I meant because of the whole Chronos ordering the assassination of Jolinar.'

'Oh.' Sam looked down at her skirt. She shrugged. 'I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about it.'

'How do you feel about it?' Daniel replied.

Sam pressed her lips together as she really considered Daniel's question. 'Odd.' She said finally. 'A bit like I feel when I see…see Martouf although the emotions are opposite. There's this,' she waved a hand at herself, 'part of me that responds as though I'm Jolinar and I can feel how she would feel.'

'And?' Daniel prompted.

'And then, there's me.' Sam said quietly. 'I didn't like Chronos. I thought he was arrogant and full of himself…'

'So, a Goa'uld.' Daniel inserted with a smile.

Sam smiled briefly in response before her expression sobered again. 'But I didn't hate him…not like she did.'

A car horn beeped behind them and Daniel belatedly realised the lights had changed. He pulled away with an apologetic hand wave to the car behind. 'It sounds like you're getting better at separating your emotions from those triggered by Jolinar's memories.' He said.

'Yeah.' Sam murmured. Her eyes brightened as though she hadn't realised it herself until that moment. 'Thanks, Daniel.'

'For what?' He asked surprised.

'Making me feel like I was telling the truth when I told the Colonel Jolinar's memories didn't control me.' Sam responded wryly.

'You do know Jack doesn't think that.' Daniel commented. 'He knows you're, well, you.'

'I know. He's been great about the whole Jolinar thing.' Sam murmured.

Daniel hid a smile at the fondness in her voice. She really did have a thing for Jack, he mused, even if she didn't realise it. He glanced across and was a little disconcerted to see a blush stealing across her cheeks. He sobered abruptly. Sam had seemed completely oblivious to her growing feelings for Jack but seeing her reaction to thinking about the Colonel, he wondered if she was beginning to work it out.

Sam and Jack had always been attracted to each other but the business with Jolinar had really consumed Sam in the last year. If she really was able to differentiate her feelings from Jolinar's then maybe she was beginning to realise how she really felt about Jack beyond their military relationship and closeness as team mates. It was incredibly bad timing, Daniel mused with a sinking heart. There was no doubt in Daniel's mind that Jack had fallen just as hard for Sam as she was falling for him but the Colonel seemed to have come to the conclusion that nothing could happen between them. Not that Jack had mentioned Sam when he had told Daniel he was going to start dating again.

Daniel tapped the steering wheel. He wondered if he should say something. He repressed the urge to sigh. He hadn't been the first to notice Sam and Jack's attraction; it had been Teal'c. At the time, the Jaffa had been unaware of the fraternisation regulations that restricted Sam and Jack from having anything closer than the nebulous team mate stuff. He and Teal'c hadn't said anything to each other since that initial conversation although they had both seen Sam and Jack shift from attraction to something deeper after the couple had been stranded together in Antarctica; seen Jack tear himself apart when Sam had been taken over by Jolinar; seen Sam do the same when Jack was hurt…and none of them said a word. Teal'c and he had a mutual, if unspoken, agreement never to raise the subject. They knew if they did that it would bring the regulations into play and might impact their team.

Was it selfish for them to do that? Daniel wondered. He knew what it was to love someone completely, body and soul; and more, for it to be reciprocated. An image of his wife, Sha're, filled his head for a moment; her sweet smile and loving eyes. He shook the melancholy away. If Sam and Jack truly loved each other, didn't they deserve a chance to feel that way? It wasn't his decision to make, he reminded himself, and Jack had made his decision to move on. He knew it hadn't been easy for the other man. His eyes went to Sam sitting quietly next to him. It wasn't going to be easy for her either.

'Uh…Daniel?' Sam pointed at the turning.

He jerked his gaze back to the road and swung the car into Jack's driveway. He stopped the car and wondered what Jack had done with all the other vehicles; only Jack's truck and Teal'c's base car were parked in front of the house. 'Well, we're here!' He said brightly out loud.

Sam shot him a quizzical look as they got out of the car. He walked beside her up to the door and knocked loudly. He opened the door and gestured for Sam to enter ahead of him. She stepped into the hallway…

'Surprise!'

The yell brought her to a stunned halt. Daniel saw her mouth fall open slightly at the packed house full of her colleagues. Her blue eyes travelled over the large banner proclaiming 'Congratulations, Major!' pinned up over the fireplace. They took in the proud expression on Teal'c's usually impassive face, an expression matched by General Hammond. They skipped over Janet Fraiser stood with a delighted Cassie, over all the gathered SGC personnel before they landed on Jack stood on the steps down to his living space, grinning up at her. Sam sent Daniel a mock accusing look and he shrugged unapologetically.

Jack's dancing brown eyes met his and the Colonel nodded at the archaeologist; an acknowledgement that Daniel had completed his assignment successfully before Jack's attention shifted back to Sam; he held out a hand for her to join him. 'Major.'

Sam tentatively took Jack's hand, her blue gaze happily meeting Jack's warm chocolate eyes. 'This is great, sir.' Her smile lit up her face and for an instant the couple stood frozen on the steps, hand in hand, smiling at each other, the rest of the world seemingly forgotten.

Daniel took a hasty step forward, nudging Sam. He watched amused as Jack recovered instantly and tugged Sam into the crowd toward a waiting Cassie. Daniel sighed and pushed his glasses up. A brief look around the room reassured him that maybe nobody but he had noticed the couple's moment until his gaze landed on a frowning Teal'c who was looking over at their team mates with concern.

The Jaffa was dressed in casual clothes along with the rest of the party-goers; khaki combat pants with a simple khaki t-shirt with the word 'warrior' on the front. Daniel recognised it as the outfit Cassie and Sam had given Teal'c for Christmas. The matching baseball cap could be seen peeking out of the back pocket on the pants. Daniel watched with rueful amusement as the Jaffa headed over to Sam and simply stepped between her and Jack on the pretext of congratulating Sam.

Daniel headed towards his team mates; someone pressed a cold beer into his hands half-way there and he politely dodged other people with a shy smile until he reached his destination.

'Hey.' Daniel raised his beer in greeting to the Jaffa.

'Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c inclined his head. 'You completed your mission very successfully.'

'Indeed,' quipped Sam, smiling; her arm was slung casually around Cassie's shoulders. 'I had no idea you guys had planned this.'

'You deserve it.' Jack commented, gesturing with his beer bottle.

'You are a formidable warrior.' Teal'c acknowledged proudly.

'And a great scientist.' Daniel added.

'And beautiful.' Cassie piped up.

Sam gave her a grateful squeeze.

'You know, sir,' Janet smiled at Jack, 'I was wondering what you had planned to say before the Asgard beamed you up.'

'Ah.' Jack shuffled under their combined regard. 'That.'

'I admit, sir,' Sam said, 'I'm a little curious myself.'

'Well, I, uh,' Jack pushed his hand through his short grey hair. He gave a short laugh. 'I think it went something along the lines of formidable warrior, great scientist and…'

'Beautiful?' Cassie suggested innocently.

Jack leaned down to whisper loudly at the young girl in a conspiratorial manner. 'Well, I had outstanding officer but I think beautiful probably works better.' He straightened and winked at Sam.

She ducked her head but managed a smile.

Daniel wondered if he was the only one who saw the look of disappointment in her eyes at Jack's original thought.

o-O-o

Daniel searched the garden for Teal'c and spotted him on the far side of the lawn, standing looking up at the darkening sky watching the last of the sun bleed gold into violet. He headed over towards the Jaffa, leaving behind the babble of voices and the underscore of music.

'Hey, I wondered where you'd gotten to.' Daniel pushed his hands into the pockets of his pants.

'I wished to view the sunset, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c confessed, clasping his hands behind his back.

Daniel nodded understandingly. Teal'c was usually confined to the mountain and he took every opportunity to appreciate the outside. 'It is beautiful.' Daniel murmured wistfully.

'Indeed.'

The two men looked at each other in complete understanding. They both watched the sunset for a long moment.

'So.' Daniel said into the silence. 'Do you think the Goa'ulds will keep to the treaty?'

'Perhaps.' Teal'c murmured. 'Their fear of the Asgard is great.'

'Let's hope they never work out the Asgard are bluffing them.' Daniel muttered.

'It is unlikely.' Teal'c shifted his weight.

'I guess it doesn't prevent them from attacking us when we're off world.' Daniel added. 'Chronos was pretty clear if we met up, we could expect trouble.'

'I look forward to it.' Teal'c growled, his expression darkening.

Daniel sighed and wrapped his arms around his torso. 'How are you about everything?'

Teal'c stiffened. 'I am fine, Daniel Jackson.'

'You know Sam said the same thing and I didn't believe her either.' Daniel responded softly.

Teal'c raised his face up to the sky and the last rays of the dying light. 'I once promised my mother that when the opportunity came to destroy Chronos, I would take it. That one day we would have revenge for the death of my father.' He paused. 'I had such an opportunity and did not take it.'

'Because you knew it would doom Earth if you killed him.' Daniel comforted him. 'You did the right thing, Teal'c. I know it couldn't have been easy for you.'

'It was not.' A muscle worked in Teal'c's jaw. 'The next time Chronos and I meet; I will not be so restrained.'

Daniel placed a hand on Teal'c's shoulder. 'We'll be right there with you, Teal'c.'

Teal'c turned back to Daniel and bowed his head deeply.

'We should probably head back.' Daniel said, indicating the milling people up by the house.

Teal'c fell into step beside him. They were half-way back to the house when voices drifted towards them from the side of the house; raised voices. They looked at each concerned and made their way towards what sounded like an escalating argument.

'…and you can't tell me this wasn't blatant favouritism!'

'MacNally…' Lou Ferretti tried to interrupt.

'I made Captain before her!' Captain MacNally's strident voice yelled over Ferretti's annoyance.

'And when you've saved the Earth as many times as she's saved it, you'll get to be Major too.' Ferretti argued. 'The way I heard it, the Colonel and Hammond had nothing to do with it; the President made the call himself after she killed that Goa'uld, Seth.'

'She was a Goa'uld!' MacNally shouted at his former boss.

Daniel looked at Teal'c alarmed. MacNally's voice was loud enough to carry to the back garden.

'And you're an idiot.' Ferretti's own voice was beginning to rise in volume.

'Oh come on! Carter's so obviously screwing O'Neill…'

Daniel felt Teal'c move and he sprang after him hurriedly. By the time, he'd caught up with the Jaffa, Teal'c had MacNally in a throat hold, pressed up against the wall of the house; MacNally's feet dangled about a foot off the ground as his hands tried desperately to pry Teal'c's hand away from his windpipe.

'Shouldn't we do something?' Ferretti asked as Daniel simply took in the scene with undisguised satisfaction.

'I don't know,' Daniel said calmly, crossing his arms, 'I think Teal'c has the right idea.'

'What in God's name is going on here?' Hammond's voice behind them had Daniel and Ferretti spinning around guiltily. Jack and Hammond stared back at them.

Jack ignored the two men and focused on the Jaffa. 'Teal'c?'

'Captain MacNally has insulted the honour of Major Carter.' Teal'c growled the words.

Jack's expression darkened as he correctly jumped to the insult MacNally had made. He pushed his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels as though to prevent himself from charging over to administer his own justice.

'On Chulak, I could kill you for insulting a sister of my house!' Teal'c glowered at MacNally who struggled futilely to shift the choke hold.

'But here I can't let you do that, son.' Hammond sounded regretful. 'Let him go.'

Teal'c let go abruptly and MacNally crumpled as soon as his feet hit the ground.

Hammond looked at him in disgust. 'What I can do is order you, Captain MacNally, back to the base.' Hammond gestured at Ferretti. 'Colonel, see to it that he gets there and gets treatment for his throat. I'll deal with him in the morning.'

'And let's keep this to ourselves.' Jack suggested. 'I don't think Carter needs to hear about this tonight.'

'Yes, sirs.' Ferretti snapped to attention and picked up the hapless MacNally.

They all watched as Ferretti disappeared with him.

'Teal'c, consider yourself reminded that this isn't Chulak.' Hammond said briskly. Teal'c inclined his head. Hammond sighed and headed around the house.

'What did MacNally say?' Jack asked as soon as the General was out of earshot.

Daniel sent Teal'c a warning look. 'It doesn't matter, Jack. It was his usual garbage.'

Jack nodded slowly. He jerked his head and they all started the walk back towards the garden. His dark eyes met Teal'c's. 'Nice choke hold.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c's words were coated with satisfaction.

o-O-o

'Thanks for the help clearing up.' Jack flopped onto the sofa and eased the top off the bottle in his hand.

Daniel looked around the tidied room and shrugged a little awkwardly given his sprawled position in the armchair. He'd stayed behind after everyone else had disappeared; Janet had volunteered to drive a very happy and slightly tipsy Sam home. His tired eyes took in the time; three in the morning. He yawned.

Jack gestured with his bottle. 'You staying over?'

'Yeah, thanks.' Daniel murmured.

'You want a beer?' Jack asked idly, taking a gulp.

Daniel shook his head. 'I'm good.'

'Yes, you are.' Jack murmured.

Daniel blinked at him. 'Excuse me?'

Jack sat forward and ran his thumb over the top of his bottle. 'I couldn't have got through this last week without you.'

'How much have you had to drink?' Daniel demanded wearily.

'I mean it, Daniel.' Jack looked over at the younger man fondly. 'I don't what I would have done without you this last week. You know me. Diplomacy and all that stuff…' he shrugged, 'it's not really me.'

Daniel's eyes softened. 'You underestimate yourself, Jack. You obviously impressed the Asgard.'

'I don't even remember what I said.' Jack waved at Daniel. 'I was just relieved I had all that Ancient stuff out of my head.'

'Still, you're better at this than you think you are.' Daniel pointed out. 'You did great with the Goa'uld.'

'Only when the whole thing went South.' Jack shook his head. 'I seem to remember pissing them off within the first minute; it was your letter of apology that got them back to the table.' He took another long sip of his beer. 'You were great. Briefing us about the Goa'uld, looking after them…looking after me.'

Daniel couldn't deny the pleasure that spread through him at the other man's praise. He had been taken aback when Jack had praised him to the Asgard; he had felt it had probably been an attempt to get out of the work but to hear him say it for no other reason than to say it…'Thank you.' He raised a hand. 'I think we all did great. Sam healed Chronos and saved the day; you bluffed them and Teal'c…Teal'c didn't kill anyone.'

Jack gave a short laugh and slumped back against the sofa cushions.

'I really thought he was going to kill MacNally there for a second.' Daniel's eyes widened as he realised he'd said the words out loud.

'It wouldn't exactly have been a loss.' Jack said bluntly.

'What do you think the General's going to do with him?' Daniel asked.

'Give him a rap over the knuckles for disrespecting Carter, especially now she outranks him.' Jack shrugged. 'Transfer him off the base after enough time has passed.'

'One of us should tell Sam before she hears it from someone else.' Daniel commented.

'Yeah.' Jack looked hopefully at Daniel.

'I guess that's me then.' Daniel sighed.

'I don't think it should be me given what he…' Jack waved his bottle at Daniel, 'do you?'

'Probably not.' Daniel allowed.

'You want to know something funny?' Jack asked.

'Sure.' Daniel agreed readily.

'I went on a date.' Jack confessed. He looked everywhere but at Daniel.

Daniel stared in shock. 'When? I mean, who? I mean…' his voice trailed away.

'Just before New Year.' Jack was still avoiding Daniel's gaze. 'She was nice.'

Daniel picked up on the reservation in Jack's voice. 'But?'

'It didn't feel right.' Jack admitted.

Daniel considered what to say carefully. 'Maybe you just aren't ready to move on like you thought. I mean, there's no rush, is there? Why not give it some more time?'

'I guess.' Jack said slowly.

'There you go.' Daniel said blithely.

They fell into an awkward silence.

'It's so unfair.' Daniel said unthinkingly.

Jack's eyebrows rose a little. 'What?'

Daniel had been thinking it was unfair that Jack and Sam couldn't be together but he knew he couldn't tell the other man that. He cleared his throat hurriedly. 'I was thinking that it was unfair people jumping to the conclusion that Sam only got promoted because…you know.' He saw Jack's shoulders relax a little.

'There's always going to be someone who jumps to that conclusion, Daniel.' Jack stared down at his bottle. 'That's why…' he stopped abruptly and with his gaze still affixed to his beer, he missed Daniel's look of compassion.

'I, uh, I think I'll turn in.' Daniel stood up. He made his way across the room and stopped by the steps. 'Jack.'

The older man turned to him questioningly.

'Sam really loved tonight.' Daniel said quietly.

'Yeah.' Jack smiled sadly in acknowledgement. ''Night, Daniel.'

Daniel continued on down the hallway to the spare room and closed the door behind him. He'd been right first time, he mused sadly; it was unfair.


	4. Mad World

**Author's Note:** Daniel/Team friendship. Daniel/Janet friendship.

**Legacy**** Recap:** _SG1 discover an old Goa'uld chamber filled with the bodies of nine Goa'uld and their hosts. The only thing of value seems to be a tablet and 'page turner'. Daniel tries to use it but it doesn't work and after he feels something brush by him, Jack orders them home. Back at the SGC, Daniel begins to hallucinate; hearing voices in the locker room, mistaking a returning SG team as the dead Goa'uld and seeing a wormhole in his office closet. He collapses and is taken to the infirmary. _

_Janet brings Doctor Mackenzie in who tells SG1 that he thinks Daniel has schizophrenia because of gate travel. As Daniel's condition worsens, he is committed to a padded cell. SG1 visit him and they are all disturbed at his condition. Daniel makes a run for it and Teal'c grabs him. Daniel sees something go into Teal'c and he hears Machello's voice in his ear. As his drugs wear off, he is able to think and he asks Mackenzie to ask the SGC if Teal'c is sick and if he is, to promise him that he'll get Jack to visit._

_Teal'c is sick and when Jack visits, Daniel convinces Jack that he's better and that he was infected with a device created by Machello to kill a Goa'uld - a device which left him and is now trying to kill the Goa'uld larva in Teal'c. They return to the SGC and identify the likely culprit that housed the device; the 'page turner'. They retrieve one from Area 51 and Jack watches as Sam and Janet release the devices which break out of the containment and infect them. Sam is immune thanks to the protein marker in her blood and she manages to remove the red blood cells from her blood allowing her to transfer the marker to Jack and Janet. It works and they are able to cure Teal'c. _

**Mad World**

It was just his office. The same office he had worked in every day when he wasn't off-world on some mission through the Stargate. OK, so the last time he had been working in his office he had hallucinated about wormholes appearing in the office closet and dead Goa'ulds attacking him but it was still just his office. He could do this. Daniel Jackson took a deep breath and stepped into the room. He hit a switch and the space flooded with reassuring light. He blinked a little – more in surprise than in reaction to the brightness – as he wandered in and took his bearings. The room was exactly as he had left it the night he had collapsed. He had believed that the military efficiency of the USAF would have had the office boxed up and cleared out when he had been committed to the psych ward.

'Doctor Jackson?'

The voice behind him had him spinning back around to stare at the diminutive form of the SGC's CMO.

'Doctor Fraiser.' Daniel acknowledged her a little stiffly and couldn't help the protective gesture of wrapping his arms around his upper body tightly.

Janet grimaced slightly. 'I just wanted to check that you're not feeling any further side effects from Machello's machines.'

'Good. I'm good.' Daniel waved at her. 'And you? I mean, you had more of those things inside you than I did.'

'I'm fine.' Janet responded automatically. Her hands plunged into the depths of her white coat.

Daniel's eyebrows rose a little at the defensive tone. The gesture had Janet's chin jerking upwards and she met his disbelieving gaze head on with a defiant one of her own.

'Actually,' Janet took a deep breath, 'I came to apologise.'

'Oh.' Daniel's mouth fell open slightly. He closed it hurriedly and pushed his glasses up his nose. 'Well, I, uh…' For once, he was at a complete loss as to what to say. He couldn't deny that his trust in the petite doctor had been shaken by the events of the previous few days. She had been instrumental in diagnosing his condition as schizophrenia and in having him committed to a padded cell. He knew she had believed she had been doing the right thing but a large part of him was angry and he knew a lot of that anger was directed at her. He'd put it aside as they'd worked to find a cure for Teal'c but with that crisis resolved, he felt it come back full force to mix with the other emotions battering at him; hurt, abandonment…and the nagging bewilderment of not quite trusting his own senses.

Janet sighed heavily at the continuing silence and waved at the stools. 'May I…?'

Daniel offered her one stool and regarded her thoughtfully as he pulled up a second. She sat upright; her posture a testament to her military training; her back straight, shoulders squared, chin up, and her hands clasped neatly on a book about Indian mythology that Daniel had unearthed days before to follow up on an obscure reference. She looked determined to say her piece, he realised with a sinking heart and he was proven right a moment later when as soon as he was seated, Janet spoke again.

'I let you down.'

'Doctor Fraiser…' Daniel tried to interrupt her but she looked away from him, her eyes landing on her hands.

'I should have considered that your…your symptoms were alien in origin,' Janet continued, 'especially given the condition of the dead Goa'uld, and the fact that you began to experience your symptoms after coming into contact with them. I should have never have simply assumed that the obvious diagnosis was correct. I let you down as your doctor but, more importantly,' her dark eyes flickered up to meet his again, 'as your friend.'

Daniel felt most of his anger drain away abruptly at her evident sincerity. His compassion stirred at Janet's clear self-recrimination and guilt. 'I was acting crazy.' He offered a shy smile. 'I can see why you jumped to the conclusion I was having some kind of breakdown.'

'But the point is that I did jump to a conclusion.' Janet argued passionately.

'You didn't do it alone.' Daniel pointed out. 'Doctor Mackenzie supported your conclusion.'

Janet leaned forward across the table. 'That's no excuse. We simply didn't look hard enough at the context of your illness.' She waved at him. 'We dismissed you and the Colonel when you both tried to suggest it could have been something alien, and Sam when she noted that we'd seen no warning signs of a breakdown. In fact, I don't think that the rest of your team really believed our diagnosis until you…'

'Attacked Jack for being a Goa'uld.' Daniel completed. The uneasy feeling nagging at him eased away with her words. Somehow knowing the rest of his team, that Teal'c, Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter, had believed in him until he'd crossed the crazy line made it a little easier to accept what had happened.

'We based too much of our diagnosis on what was likely outside of this mountain, how people would react to stress there.' Janet admitted. 'I keep forgetting we're dealing with a completely different situation here.'

'There's not much that constitutes normal around here.' Daniel allowed.

'And our diagnosis meant that you were subjected to a secondary trauma of being drugged and…and committed when you were already going through a…a frightening ordeal.' Janet flushed and looked away guiltily again. 'We're supposed to do no harm.'

'Well, there was no real harm done.' Daniel murmured.

Her eyes snapped up to his in disbelief.

He gestured at her. 'I'm not saying that I'm not upset about…everything.' He said carefully. 'I am.' He attempted a smile but he couldn't maintain it. 'When I was in that cell, I was scared and alone and I thought I was going mad.' Like his grandfather. The thought drifted through his head before he ruthlessly buried it again. He impulsively reached across the bench and took her hand in his. 'But I know you thought you were doing it to protect me.'

Janet turned her hand over to squeeze his gently. 'I really don't want this…this to effect our working relationship or our…our friendship, Daniel.'

Daniel smiled at her. 'I don't want this to affect my friendship with you either.'

She smiled back at him and he was suddenly aware how close they sat and the way they held hands. A frisson of guilt rippled through him at how comfortable he felt; a reminder that he was still a married man. He gently let go of her.

Janet slipped off the stool in response and gestured behind her at the door. 'I should get back to the infirmary.'

'I should get back to…' Daniel waved at the room around him in bemusement and shook his head.

'What's wrong?' Janet asked, shoving her hands in the pockets of her med coat.

'Oh, nothing.' He said dismissively with a wry smile. 'I just half expected to find everything in my office all packed up and moved out seeing as I was committed.'

Janet smiled knowingly. 'Colonel O'Neill refused to let them touch anything.' Her smile widened at his surprise. 'He said you'd get better and be back before they knew it.'

'He did?' Daniel stuttered.

Janet nodded before she left him alone in the room, his thoughts whirling.

o-O-o

'So, whatcha' doing?' Jack's breezy enquiry had Daniel looking up from the ancient manual he had been meticulously translating.

'Working.' He said simply. He'd decided to focus on work rather than dwell on his experience.

Jack wandered further into the room and glanced at the manual with raised eyebrows. 'Looks…' he struggled for an appropriate word, 'dusty.'

'We think it's over a hundred years old.' Daniel said almost absently. 'It's fascinating really. We found it on P8Y235 and I think it might have actually been written by a monk who knew the whole history of Ra. I mean, not the whole history but the discovery of Earth and the rebellion. It seems that the monk…' he trailed away abruptly as he suddenly realised Jack hadn't made any attempt to stop him talking.

Daniel looked up and frowned at the military man. Jack was standing beside him in his usual stance; hands in the pocket's of his pants. 'What?'

'What?' replied Jack blankly, his surprise at the question flitting across his face.

'You've usually interrupted me with a question about something else by now or told me to shut up.' Daniel pointed out.

'Is it so hard to believe I'm just interested?' Jack complained, rocking back on his heels.

Daniel simply stared at him.

'OK,' Jack admitted, 'I guess that's not going to fly.' He sighed at Daniel's suspicious gaze. 'It's just…' he waved at the younger man and dropped his own gaze to the floor, 'good to see you back to yourself.' Jack mumbled the rest quickly as though he would prefer not to have spoken the words aloud at all.

Daniel smiled as Jack's gaze flitted back to him. 'I should thank you.'

Jack's eyes widened with confusion at the seemingly incongruous statement.

'For making sure they didn't touch my office.' Daniel clarified.

'Oh.' Jack's expression cleared. 'That.' He shrugged. 'Well, I knew you'd be back.'

The complete certainty in Jack's voice shook Daniel's composure. 'I wasn't.' The words were out of Daniel's mouth before he could recall them back.

Jack looked back at him in shock.

Daniel waved his pen at Jack and looked away hurriedly. 'Forget I said that.'

There was an awkward silence for a long moment.

Jack cleared his throat and slipped onto the stool opposite Daniel. He picked up a statue and turned it around in his hands. 'You know you have nothing to feel ashamed about, Daniel.'

Daniel kept his eyes pinned to the manual in front of him.

'When I had those things inside of me the hallucinations were bad,' Jack carried on despite Daniel's lack of reaction, 'and I knew what was causing them.'

'When I was first put into that cell at the hospital and I was all alone, I really thought I was going mad.' Daniel confessed, unable to lift his eyes from the book to meet Jack's sombre gaze for fear the other man would see the tears he was trying to hide.

'We knew it wasn't the gate travel making you,' Jack motioned at Daniel, 'you know, nuts.' He sighed. 'We should have kept looking for the answer,' he said softly, 'even after…'

'I attacked you?' Daniel blinked back the tears and finally looked up at Jack.

'Well, on the plus side, I know you'll never let a Goa'uld get me.' Jack quipped, trying to lighten the moment.

Daniel laughed because it was expected, and the tension eased a little.

'Look, Daniel,' Jack put the statue down and focused completely on his friend, 'I know the past few days haven't been easy on any of us, you especially, but we'll put it behind us and move on like we always do.'

'Teal'c OK?' Daniel asked, picking up on Jack's reference to the rest of their team.

'He's good. He's been kel no reeming for the last few hours to help Junior heal.' Jack explained. He pointed at Daniel. 'You saved his life.'

Daniel shook his head. 'All I did was work it out when the thing went out of me and into Teal'c.'

'There you go.' Jack waved at him. 'That's what you do. You work it out.'

'I'm just pleased Mackenzie kept his word and called you when he found out Teal'c was sick.' Daniel said. 'I was worried he was going to dismiss it as me being, you know…'

'Nuts.' Jack supplied.

'Yeah.' Daniel frowned at him. 'You must have come straight away.' He hadn't put the timing together before – his head had been so fuzzy. Jack had left a dying Teal'c to come to the psych ward to talk to him as soon as Mackenzie had called him, Daniel realised.

Jack shrugged. 'Mackenzie said you needed to see me.'

It had been that simple for Jack. The thought shot through Daniel like lightening. Daniel had said he needed to see him so Jack had gone to see him. Jack had never been abandoned him and he never would; he didn't leave people behind. The knowledge swept through Daniel and he felt the last of his unhappiness at the last few days slip away. He blinked and realised Jack was staring at him curiously.

'Thank God for Sam.' Daniel said out loud. 'If she didn't have the protein marker we would have been…'

'Screwed.' Jack finished. 'Majorly screwed.'

'Indeed.'

The two men's heads snapped around to find their Jaffa team mate in the open doorway.

Teal'c entered the room with his hands clasped behind his back and came to a halt between his two team mates. 'I once again owe you my life, Daniel Jackson.'

'It was Sam and Janet who cured you, Teal'c.' Daniel waved away the praise.

The Jaffa inclined his head, the light accentuating the dark planes of his skull. 'Yet it was you who determined the likely cause of my condition, did you not?'

Daniel accepted the compliment. 'I'm not sure I would have worked it out without Machello's message though.'

Jack leaned back and put his hands behind his head. 'You know if anyone should have ended up in a padded cell, it was that guy.'

'He was a genius.' Daniel argued.

'We are talking about a guy who built a body-swapping machine, Daniel.' Jack muttered.

'You can't deny that those Goa'uld killing things are deadly weapons though.' Daniel said stubbornly.

'Unsafe weapons.' Jack shot back. 'You take the risk of infecting the entire team when you set the landmine.'

'Will you not consider their use in the future, O'Neill?' Teal'c asked surprised at the other man's reaction.

'I won't say never.' Jack admitted. 'Hammond's ordered a synthetic version of Carter's protein marker to be created as a way of fooling the devices. A team could be injected with the marker, set the landmine knowing they're protected and we get to kill some Goa'uld. Until then, we can't use them safely.'

'That's a good idea.' Daniel said. 'Creating a synthetic version of the protein marker.'

'It was Carter's.' Jack admitted.

'Where is Sam?' Daniel wondered out loud.

'Major Carter was not in her lab.' Teal'c confirmed.

'She's in the infirmary.' Jack said casually as though he had come across the information by accident rather than taking an interest in the whereabouts of their female team mate.

'Is she OK?' Daniel asked concerned and then he shook his head. 'Of course, she's OK otherwise you'd be there instead of here.' He muttered unthinkingly. 'Why's Sam in the infirmary?'

'They're taking blood samples for the synthetic thing,' Jack explained, shifting position on the stool. 'I offered to stay but she said she was OK.'

Daniel hid his smile and turned to Teal'c. 'How are you feeling now, Teal'c?'

'I am well, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c said confidently. 'My symbiote has healed and is once again providing me with an immune system.'

'It must have been weird for you,' Daniel murmured, 'being sick.'

Teal'c nodded slowly. 'Indeed.'

'I figure the last time you were that sick was when you were transforming into those bugs.' Jack commented.

Teal'c glared at him.

'It is pretty unusual for you to be sick, Teal'c.' Daniel said hurriedly.

'It is an unusual feeling.' Teal'c allowed. 'I do not like it.'

'Well, nobody likes being sick.' Jack allowed.

The sounds of footsteps approaching the door had them collectively turning to greet Sam.

'Hey.' Sam smiled warmly at the group as she entered the office. Teal'c moved a step closer to Jack and she eased in beside Daniel, reaching out to touch his arm. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine.' Daniel said a little self-consciously. 'You? Jack said you were having blood taken.'

She nodded as she leaned on the bench. 'We're going to create a synthetic version of my protein marker just in case anyone else gets accidentally infected.'

'Jack mentioned it.' Daniel said.

Sam looked over at Jack who shrugged.

'I was explaining that we'll wait until we have a counter-measure for the devices before we use them.' Jack expanded.

'Yes, sir.' Sam agreed. 'They're too dangerous otherwise.'

'I owe you thanks, Major Carter, for saving my life.' Teal'c said formally.

Sam beamed at him. 'It was my pleasure, Teal'c. I'm just pleased that the protein marker was able to counteract the devices.'

There was a lightness in her voice that Daniel hadn't heard for a long while. 'If you hadn't had your experience with Jolinar we would never have been able to stop Machello's devices.' He commented, tapping his pen on the table. 'So, I guess something positive has finally come out of your experience.'

'Yep.' Sam said briefly.

'I guess Machello never considered that someone would have the protein marker and not be the current host to a Goa'uld.' Daniel continued.

'Well, according to the Tok'ra, they weren't aware of a host surviving the death of a symbiote before Sam.' Jack said.

His three team mates stared at him.

'What?' Jack asked defensively. 'Selmak mentioned it.'

Sam frowned at her CO.

Daniel guessed she was wondering when Jack had discussed her situation with Selmak. He figured he should move the conversation on. 'You know I was thinking that now we know what one of the devices actually does, we might have a better chance of cracking Machello's personal code in that journal thing you found.'

'I'll get it returned from Area 51.' Sam said excitedly as she straightened. She swayed suddenly and Teal'c caught her, helping her regain her balance. Both Jack and Daniel were beside her in a heartbeat.

'You OK, Carter?' Jack asked, his brown eyes gleaming with worry.

Sam leaned heavily on the arm Teal'c offered her. 'Just a little woozy from giving so much blood, sir.'

'Cake.' Jack said firmly. 'That's what you need.'

Sam and Daniel exchanged an amused look.

'Yes, sir.' Sam said.

'I will assist you to the commissary.' Teal'c said authoratively.

'Let's go.' Jack ordered. He glanced at Daniel who had turned back to the bench. 'You coming, Daniel?'

'I'll just pack this up and then I'll join you.' Daniel said.

'We'll see you there.'

Daniel watched as Jack unobtrusively slipped his hand under Sam's left elbow as he and Teal'c supported her out of the office. He smiled a little to himself before he remembered he was supposed to be packing up. He reached for the manual and gently closed it. He turned to place it into the closet and froze.

The last time he had opened the cupboard he had seen a wormhole; seen ghosts of the dead Goa'uld reaching out to grab him and pull him in. It had been an hallucination, he reminded himself firmly. It had been caused by Machello's device; he wasn't going mad and there wasn't a wormhole in his cupboard. He took a deep breath and grabbed the handle. He yanked it open.

Only the inside of the cupboard faced him; neat shelves of books and reference materials. He gently placed the manual on the top shelf. Books. No wormholes. No ghosts. He wasn't going mad. Daniel smiled and closed the closet door firmly.


	5. Night Shift

**Author's Note: **Jack/Hammond friendship. Jack/Team friendship. Mild Sam/Jack UST.

**Learning Curve Recap:** _SG1 have agreed a cultural exchange with the planet of Orbana. The Orbanians are advanced but have a strange culture where their children act as apprentices. Merrin, a young girl, is sent to Earth to help Sam learn about a naquadah generator, while Daniel and Teal'c stay on Orbana. On Earth, Janet discovers that Merrin's brain is infested with nanites but Merrin explains they help her to learn and retain information which then is transferred to the rest of her people when she undergoes a ceremony called the Ovarium, which removes the nanites. However, on Orbana, Daniel and Teal'c discover that the Ovarium leaves the children without any prior knowledge of their self or the lives they lived with the nanites. _

_SG1 are appalled and offer Merrin sanctuary but she refuses knowing that the knowledge of the nequadah research she carries is vital for her people. Jack defies Hammond's decision to return Merrin to her people, taking Merrin off the mountain and to a school for a day where she learns to paint a picture before he takes her back. She thanks him for the learning as she returns to Orbana. The next day, the SGC receives a request from Orbana to return; they find the children playing and at school – having learnt from Merrin's experience when they retrieved her nanites. Jack sits with Merrin who no longer has memories of him and joins in with her drawing._

**Night Shift**

'Sit down, Jack.'

Three words that were guaranteed to fill him with dread, Jack O'Neill thought with resigned amusement as he took a seat in front of General Hammond's desk and waited for the admonishment he was sure was coming. A deserved admonishment in many ways, Jack reminded himself; he hadn't so much defied orders as he had acted without permission when he had taken the young Orbanian girl, Merrin, off the mountain to experience a day at school, but he had done so knowing it was against the wishes of his CO. He also knew that he would do it again though without hesitation because the result of his unauthorised jaunt had been to show the Orbanians how to teach their children; how they could have fun and play. Even so, he had been unsurprised by the General's request to stay behind after the debriefing on the last mission to Orbana. Hammond set aside the folder and Jack tried hard not to flinch at the determined blue gaze the General levelled at him.

'I believe we can use the current situation to our advantage.' Hammond stated forthrightly.

Jack blinked at the unexpected words. 'Excuse me, sir?'

Hammond's lips twitched as though he had expected to disconcert the other man. 'I've been thinking about our rat.'

'Oh.' Jack's lips twisted as he understood Hammond's reference immediately; someone inside the SGC had sold secrets to a rogue group that had operated using the second Antartica Stargate. The group had taken a less ethical approach to off-world activity, stealing and taking what they wanted. SG1 had only stumbled across the operation by accident when an important artefact on Medrona had gone missing, disrupting that planet's weather system and their own. Hammond and Jack had resolved to find the insider within the SGC but so far their efforts had been in vain; the culprit was clever and had so far outsmarted them. 'That.'

'That.' Hammond folded his hands on top of his desk and pinned Jack with a frank stare. 'You and I both know that we're down to three suspects.'

They had, at least, been able to do that much; eliminating all but three of the likely suspects had been some progress even if at times it didn't feel that way.

'Makepeace, Henderson and Cooper.' Jack recited the names from memory; the list wasn't written down elsewhere and the information was only shared between himself and Hammond. The General had determined that he didn't want anyone else involved including the other members of Jack's team.

Hammond nodded. 'Frankly, we're out of options. There's just no more evidence to help us determine which of the three was involved.'

'You want us to run a sting.' Jack concluded with a sinking heart. He'd run his fair share of stings in black ops; undercover, alone without backup. It was a place he'd thought he'd left behind.

'I think it's the only way; if our rogue believes you are losing faith in the SGC, in our way of handling things, in…me,' Hammond gestured at the Colonel in front of him, 'I think, with your background, they may view you as a suitable candidate for their operation.'

'And my recent…conduct lends itself to sowing the seeds of a potential dissension.' Jack murmured with a sigh. He pushed a hand through his grey hair in frustrated resignation.

'Let's just say that it hasn't escaped my attention that most of the base knows about your recent…disobedience.'

Jack's eyes gleamed with momentary regret; not at what he had done but that he had done it knowing Hammond was not in agreement. 'About that, sir…'

'What's done is done, Colonel.' Hammond said shortly. 'You know that you acted without my permission and you know you came close to destroying our relationship with the people of Orbana. You know better than most what your actions could have wrought for this facility and Earth.'

Jack kept silent; after years in the military, he recognised a rebuke when he heard one.

'However,' Hammond's stern visage softened, 'I can't in all honesty say I don't understand why you did it.' He waved a hand at Jack. 'I wasn't completely happy at having to return Merrin to them myself.' He sighed. 'And, given your most recent debriefing on the situation on Orbana, it did all turn out OK in the end.' His blue eyes sharpened again. 'It could have easily gone the other way.'

'I realise that, sir, and I apologise for placing you in a difficult position.'

Hammond's gaze didn't waver. 'Accepted,' he noted, 'and I would appreciate you trying harder not to place me in a similar position again.'

Jack nodded slowly.

'Which brings me back to the original subject,' Hammond continued, 'I'd like to perpetuate the suggestion that we've had a serious disagreement on this one so that we…'

'We can make it appear that I'm starting to pull away from the SGC and your command.' Jack concluded. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't deny the other man's logic.

'And hopefully our rogue will come out of the woodwork to test the water with you.' Hammond added.

Jack felt trapped. He hated the idea; hated that he knew the General was right and that it was a good strategy even though the pretence was abhorrent to him. He took a deep breath. 'So, what's the game plan, sir?'

'In about five minutes you will leave this office in bad temper,' Hammond said succinctly, 'and complaining of your punishment.' The General paused. 'You're restricted to base for a week during which time you will assume command on the night shift from twenty-two hundred hours to oh-seven hundred.'

Jack visibly winced. It was an appropriate punishment for his behaviour; command of a desk for a week to learn the subtleties of being the 'Man'; all designed to make him better understand Hammond's position. He wondered briefly whether Hammond had decided to kill two birds with one stone in the circumstances; teach him a lesson while drawing the rogue out.

'This will go on your record, Jack.' Hammond sounded apologetic.

Jack shrugged. 'That's OK, sir. What's one more black mark?'

Hammond looked as though he was about to reply when he evidently changed his mind. He cleared his throat. 'The rest of SG1 will be continuing on with the trade mission to the Salish.'

Jack's heart sank. He'd been looking forward to revisiting with Tonane's tribe. The initial meeting with the descendents of the Salish people hadn't gone well, provoking the anger of the tribe's protectors – an advanced alien culture that lived alongside them – but the two worlds had since reconnected, and the Salish and their protectors had agreed to a trade meeting for the rare metal of trinium that existed on their planet. They had specifically asked for SG1.

'I'm sure you'll agree that the mission is too important to delay and Major Carter is capable of handling the negotiations with the assistance of Doctor Jackson and Teal'c.'

Jack couldn't argue. 'Yes, sir.'

'I also think it wouldn't hurt the Major to be reminded about the responsibilities of being in command either given her recent disregard for basic protocol.' Hammond noted evenly.

Jack's eyebrows rose as he registered the second rebuke. Sam's transgression had been similar to his own; she hadn't exactly defied an order in switching on the naquadah generator but she hadn't exactly gained permission for it either. Jack hadn't given it too much thought; the only supervision he usually performed during Sam's experiments was checking she remembered to eat and sleep – she had a tendency to forget to do both. He guessed Hammond saw Sam's lack of adherence to protocol as Jack's failure as her CO and he had to accede that the General was probably right. He decided silence was probably the best response in the circumstance.

Hammond clasped his hands together. 'With SG1 off world, you should also be alone enough for the rogue to consider approaching you.'

'Yes, sir.' Jack replied. The words gave no indication of his unhappiness.

'Well, that's all, Colonel.' Hammond said authoritatively. 'I'll leave it to you to inform your team but your punishment is now in effect and your first night shift is at twenty-two hundred.' A twinkle appeared in his blue eyes. 'I suggest you get some sleep.'

Jack stood up at the dismissal, came to a semblance of attention before he left Hammond's office and headed for Sam's lab. He made no attempt to hide his bad mood and he inwardly acknowledged that Hammond's plan was already working as he registered the way the Airmen around the base reacted.

He slowed as he rounded the corner to the lab and collected himself before he entered. Sam was busy clearing away the debris of her naquadah experiment and unaware of his presence. He watched her for a long moment; Sam was a beautiful woman even in the shapeless BDU and under the dim lighting of the mountain. CO, he reminded himself harshly; he was her CO and she was off limits to him, no matter how attracted he was to her and not to mention it was entirely one-sided; she didn't see him that way. He cleared his throat abruptly and immediately gained her attention.

'Sorry, sir,' Sam smiled apologetically, 'I didn't see you there.'

'No problem, Carter.' Jack took the last few steps into her lab and paused. He clasped his hands behind his back. 'We've had a change in orders.'

'Sir?' Sam's surprise was evident.

'I'm restricted to base and in command of the base during the night shift for the next week.' Jack kept his tone even. 'You'll be leading the mission to the Salish tomorrow.'

Her blue eyes gleamed with sympathetic understanding that his duty was punishment. 'Yes, sir.'

His expression softened a little at the hint of uncertainty in her reply. She had commanded the original mission after he had been laid up with an injured arm and he knew she still felt bad about bringing the alien protectors unknowingly back to the SGC. 'I know you'll do a good job, Major.'

'Thank you, sir.' Sam said.

They looked at each other for a moment.

Jack jerked his head at the doorway. 'Well, I should probably go and give Daniel and Teal'c the news.'

'Right, sir.'

Sam gave another hesitant smile and he responded with one of his own as he turned away and headed down the corridor back to the elevator. A few minutes later, he entered Daniel's office and stopped abruptly at the sight of the archaeologist and their Jaffa team-mate playing Jackals and Hounds.

'Whose winning?' He asked curious.

'Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c acknowledged. His dark eyes glared at the board as he bowed his head at the younger man.

Daniel grinned back at Jack happily. 'I think I might actually win this time.'

'Your knowledge and strategy of the game is much improved.' Teal'c confirmed.

Jack hid a smile at the Jaffa's peeved tone; Daniel, like Sam, was a genius and given the younger man's ability to win at chess, it didn't surprise Jack that he had found a way to work out how to win at the ancient Egyptian game which was very similar in nature. 'I have some news.'

His words gained both men's attention.

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets. 'Hammond's restricting me to base for the next week.'

'Why?' Daniel frowned. 'I thought he was OK with what happened with Merrin.'

'Apparently not.' Jack said shortly. 'Anyway, I'm in charge of the base for the night shift this next week; Carter's leading the mission to the Salish.'

'I don't understand…' Daniel muttered.

'Look, Daniel, there's nothing to understand. Hammond felt that I overstepped the mark this time; that's all.' Jack shrugged dismissively.

'You do not agree, O'Neill.' Teal'c stated firmly.

'You saw those kids back on Orbana.' Jack replied easily. 'I know I did the right thing.'

'And we agree with you, Jack.' Daniel concurred. He pushed his glasses further up his nose. 'I'm just surprised General Hammond doesn't see it the same way.'

Jack shrugged again. 'Don't ask me to explain it, Daniel.'

Daniel's frown deepened as though he instinctively knew something didn't add up and Jack regretted Hammond's order to keep his team out of the search for the rogue. On one level he agreed with the General's intention to keep the rest of SG1 safe from any reprisals but on another…he knew his team and he knew they could handle it; more than that he missed having their back-up.

'Jack…' Daniel began worriedly.

'I have to get some sleep. My first shift starts at twenty-two hundred.' Jack said brusquely. 'I'll see you guys tomorrow before you head out.' He left before either of them could protest and made his way to the temporary quarters. He didn't bother undressing; he just lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He hoped Hammond was right; he hoped this would tempt the rogue out of hiding because otherwise it felt far too much like a real punishment for his liking.

o-O-o

Daniel left the campfire with a bow of acknowledgement to the remaining tribal members and walked back towards the hut SG1 had been assigned for their visit. The hut was spacious and was more than adequate for their needs; it was a hundred times better than most of the accommodations they had to endure off-world. He knocked gently on the door and entered at Sam's soft call.

'Hey.' Sam welcomed him in. 'All done?'

Daniel sat down on his bed and began to remove his boots. 'I think so. I think if we agree not to be present during the extraction, we can finish the negotiations tomorrow.'

'I can live with that,' Sam murmured, 'although it would have been fascinating to see how X'els does the trinium extraction without mining.'

'I know.' Daniel agreed with a sigh. 'But they're just not happy about us being around when they do it so…'

'We'll agree we can just take shipment when they notify us it's ready.' Sam concluded.

'They're happy…' Daniel continued.

'We're happy.' Sam chimed in.

'We're all happy,' Daniel agreed, 'so…'

'We can head home tomorrow after we're done.' Sam noted with satisfaction. It would mean that they had concluded their mission earlier than planned and would be back to provide support for the Colonel during the last of his night shifts.

'Indeed.' Teal'c shifted position by the door; he would take guard duty while the others slept.

'I'm afraid not.' Daniel shook his head. 'There's some kind of friendship ceremony they want us to perform tomorrow.'

Sam's brow lowered unhappily. 'What kind of friendship ceremony?'

'A feast and some dancing.' Daniel shrugged. 'Tonane said that it's an important component of the agreement.'

Sam sighed and her eyes narrowed on the archaeologist. 'I think you should find out more about this ceremony first thing tomorrow, Daniel. I don't want to be surprised.'

Daniel nodded his agreement. 'I'll ask in the morning for the details.' They had learned from experience that a benign friendship ceremony could have hidden dangers for them. He shuffled into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.

There was silence and Daniel found his thoughts drifting inextricably back towards their team leader. It was a strange for Hammond to punish Jack, Daniel thought not for the first time on their mission. The General usually allowed the Colonel a great deal of latitude and in the case of Orbana, it wasn't as though the General was unsympathetic to why Jack had reacted badly. Why then had General Hammond insisted on punishing Jack for _this _transgression?

'I don't understand.' Daniel wasn't aware of stating the words out loud until they were spoken, dropping into the silence like rocks into a still pond.

'What do you not understand, Daniel Jackson?' Teal'c asked patiently.

'Why Jack's being punished for what happened with Merrin.' Daniel expanded.

There was another silence as the team mates absorbed his words; it was the first time any of them had acknowledged the absence of their leader.

'He did take Merrin off the base without permission.' Sam mused.

'It's hardly the worst rule Jack's broken.' Daniel protested.

Sam turned over in her sleeping bag to look at him across the brazier. 'Actually, the Colonel doesn't break all that many rules, Daniel.'

'Perhaps General Hammond determined that this was the strand of wheat that broke the camel's back.' Teal'c interjected.

The Jaffa had obviously been thinking about it too. 'Straw.' Daniel corrected automatically. 'It's the straw that broke the camel's back and I don't think that's it. Something about this doesn't add up.'

'I agree.' Teal'c murmured.

'Well, I can think of two theories why General Hammond has issued the punishment.' Daniel explained, rubbing his arm absently. 'Either he really believes that Jack went too far this time or…'

'Or?' Sam said impatiently.

'Or this whole thing is a set-up.' Daniel concluded.

'For what?' Sam wondered.

'I don't know.' Daniel admitted. He sighed. 'It just doesn't add up.'

Another silence ensued as all three were consumed by their own thoughts.

'You know what this reminds me of?' Sam asked suddenly.

'What?' Daniel asked tiredly.

'The planet with the rats.' Sam said. 'You know – the one we were sent to just after the Medrona Touchstone incident.'

'The one designed to distract us from working out there was someone working in the SGC for the rogue team?' Daniel clarified.

Sam nodded.

'You are aware that you have a traitor within the SGC?' Teal'c questioned thoughtfully. His team mates agreed and his eyebrow rose a little.

'We didn't say anything to you, Teal'c, because it was pretty evident the Colonel wanted to keep it quiet and to keep us out of it.' Sam said soothingly.

'I did not say anything to you and Daniel Jackson for the same reason.' Teal'c admitted.

'You know I think you're right, Sam.' Daniel said excitedly. 'This is meant to distract us.'

'I'm not saying this is a distraction; I'm sure this is a real mission,' Sam corrected, 'I mean, it was agreed months ago but the Colonel's punishment?' She shook her head. 'I think that only happened when the General realised he could use what had happened with Merrin to his advantage.'

'What do you mean?' Daniel questioned perplexed.

'Colonel O'Neill is attempting to draw out the traitor in your midst by pretending to be disillusioned with General Hammond's command.' Teal'c stated.

Daniel frowned. 'Doesn't that mean Jack's working without back-up? I mean, what happens if the rogue guy figures out what Jack's up to?' The urge to pack up and head home to support the older man nibbled at Daniel and he shifted restlessly.

'I don't like it either, Daniel,' Sam admitted, 'but I'm sure the Colonel knows what he's doing.'

'O'Neill is a skilled warrior.' Teal'c's reassurance settled around them like a warm blanket.

'I don't know why they're so keen to keep us out of it.' Daniel complained, crossing his arms over his chest as his mind moved onto something else about the situation that bothered him. 'We could help.'

'They probably don't want to put us in the firing line.' Sam replied. Her own unhappiness at the situation seeped through her even tone and, conversely, made Daniel feel a little better.

Sam turned over to lie on her back and snuggled deeper into the sleeping bag. 'And having us out of the way means the rogue is more likely to approach the Colonel.'

'I guess.' Daniel sighed deeply.

'I believe Major Carter speaks the truth.' Teal'c murmured. 'It is also unlikely that the traitor would believe all of us are discontented and prepared to act in a dishonourable manner toward General Hammond.'

'Good point, Teal'c.' Daniel said, frowning. It was an excellent point, Daniel mused. Both he and Sam had reputations for being goody-two-shoes even though they had defied their share of orders, and while someone might believe Teal'c's loyalty was primarily with Jack, it was also well-known that Teal'c abhorred the actions of the Goa'uld so it would be unlikely that he would acquiesce to using methods reminiscent of his former employers. It would be unbelievable that all of SG1 had suddenly had second thoughts about being ethical about their actions.

'So, we're just going to drop this?' Daniel asked out loud.

'I don't see that we have any other option, Daniel.' Sam admitted. 'If we make a big fuss about it than we're just going to alert the rogue operative into knowing what the Colonel and the General are trying to do.' She sighed. 'The best thing we can do right now is focus on finishing this mission and getting home.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c agreed.

'Right.' Daniel turned over into his favourite sleeping position. He guessed Jack and the General knew what they were doing even if he didn't like the idea of Jack operating alone; they were meant to be a team after all. But he knew Sam was right; if they hurried back to the SGC to provide Jack with support, they would probably only succeed in scaring the rogue operative away. The best thing they could do was to complete their mission and give Jack and the General one less thing to worry about. He closed his eyes. _I hope you're OK, Jack_, Daniel thought tiredly as he slipped into sleep.

o-O-o

Jack listlessly stirred his soup, his eyes straying again to the clock on the wall of the commissary. It was the last night of his punishment and it seemed like the plan was a bust. The bait was set but the fish wasn't biting, Jack mused tiredly. Of course, as a seasoned fisherman he knew patience was everything. He sighed; the thought of fishing made him think about his cabin in Minnesota. His very next leave, he decided; fishing, beer, fishing…sounded like heaven to him. Maybe he'd invite Sam…he wondered if she would agree to the trip. Apart from the tangle of military regulations that restricted their relationship, she had expressed her idea of fun was staying in her lab and working on some experiment. Jack snorted and pushed the bowl of soup away from him. Sam needed to learn there was more to life than work and duty – a bit like Merrin, the Orbanian girl…

'Want some company?'

Jack's head jerked up at the question and he met Colonel Robert Makepeace's even stare with one of his own as all his senses jumped to alert. 'Sure.' He waved at the empty seats that the rest of SG1 usually occupied. 'Help yourself.'

The SG3 leader sat down opposite Jack and pointed at the full bowl of soup. 'No good.'

Jack shrugged. 'Lost my appetite.'

'Seems like you got a raw deal.' Makepeace said, forking up some stew that Jack was hard pressed to identify.

'Happens sometimes.' Jack said. Easy, he cautioned himself. It was going to be a difficult balancing act; if Jack appeared too much against Hammond it would appear too much like the set-up it was, yet if he wasn't against Hammond enough, Makepeace might have second thoughts about making overtures – if Makepeace was the rogue's insider.

'Still,' Makepeace murmured around a mouthful of food, 'lousy duty.'

'You got that right.' Jack didn't need to pretend his fervent agreement. Looking after the base command on a night shift was lousy duty; most teams were scheduled to travel in usual daylight hours with only the rare exception made if the off-world planet required out of hours travelling. At its best, the night shift was babysitting duty with the odd emergency livening up the tedium. At its worst, it was mind-numbingly boring. Arguably the last six nights of Jack's life had fallen into the latter category.

'It's pretty rare for you and Hammond to disagree over something.' Makepeace commented.

Jack picked up his coffee and leaned back in his chair. He gestured with the mug. 'You know how it is, Makepeace. There are times you get along with your CO and times when you wonder if you ever got along at all.'

Makepeace nodded. 'We all think it's a bit strange that Hammond decided to give you grief on this one though.'

'We?' Jack asked delicately.

'You know what the grapevine is like around here.' Makepeace said, by way of explanation.

'Ah.' Jack nodded sagely. 'The grapevine.' He shifted in his seat. 'So, what's the collective view of the "grapevine"'' He made quotation marks in the air to emphasis the last word.

'Everyone just thinks Hammond would have supported you on this one; saving a little girl from being a vegetable?' Makepeace licked his fork. 'Seems like a no-brainer.'

'Guess I've stepped over the line once too often lately.' Jack murmured.

Makepeace scraped up the last of his meal and reached for the cake he had chosen for dessert. 'It seems a little strange that Hammond kept you off the mission to secure the trinium.'

'Carter can handle it.' Jack kept his voice light but his hackles went up.

'She's a good officer,' Makepeace allowed, 'but we need the trinium deal if we're going to protect ourselves.'

'She'll get it.' Jack said with total confidence. 'She and Daniel will probably do a better job than me with the negotiations; hard handed tactics don't go down well with those guys.'

Makepeace stared at him. 'I thought you were the one who argued against stealing the trinium and gained their trust when we first met them?'

'That was then.' Jack took a gulp of coffee and considered the rest of his answer. 'I still think stealing should be a last resort.'

'But you think it should be an option now?' Makepeace pressed.

'You and I both know we need advanced technology if we're going to win against the Goa'uld, Makepeace.' Jack replied cautiously.

Makepeace held Jack's gaze. 'I admit I'm a little surprised by the change of heart.'

Jack drained his drink. 'We're two years in without any real progress.' He shrugged. 'It suggests we need a change of tactics.'

Makepeace nodded slowly. 'I have to tell you there'll be quite a few of us pleased to hear you say that.'

The base alarm sounded preventing Jack from replying. 'Got to go.' He muttered, frustrated at the interruption even though he was already on his feet and headed for the exit. A few minutes later, he bounded into the control room. 'What's going on?'

'Unscheduled incoming wormhole, sir.' The technician reported nervously. 'We're receiving IDC.' The numbers flashed up on the screen and Jack recognised them even as the computer identified the team. 'It's SG1, sir.'

'Open the iris.' Jack instructed. He raced down the stairs to the gate room, his heart pounding uncomfortably. Had something gone wrong…why were they back early? The blue event horizon shivered. Teal'c was first through carrying an unconscious Daniel; Sam appeared a moment later, an apologetic Tonane walking beside her.

Tonane beamed at the Colonel. 'Jack.'

'Tonane.' Jack caught Sam's eyes and nodded at Daniel who Teal'c was transferring to a medical gurney. 'What happened?'

'It was my fault, Jack.' Tonane jumped in with the explanation. 'Daniel had expressed some interest in our medicine at the friendship ceremony…'

Jack sighed. 'Let me guess; he drank something.'

'That's pretty much it, sir.' Sam agreed ruefully. 'It was some kind of tonic meant to restore eye-sight. Unfortunately, one of the main ingredients is toxic to us although the Salish seem able to handle it.'

'X'els healed Daniel.' Tonane added helpfully.

'But he told us that Daniel would be unconscious for several hours.' Sam gestured at the disappearing gurney. 'I thought it was best to bring him back so Doctor Fraiser could keep him under observation here.'

'Good call, Carter.' Jack rocked back on his heels. He would have done the same thing, he considered thoughtfully.

'I would like to stay and make sure our friend Daniel is OK.' Tonane looked at Jack hopefully.

The Colonel found himself smiling back automatically. 'Sure. Carter, why don't you show Tonane to the infirmary and I'll…deal with the paperwork. And once you're done in the infirmary, report to the office for a debrief.'

'Yes, sir.'

It was almost twenty minutes before Sam showed up at the open office door. Jack glanced up from scribbling in the folder in front of him and almost smiled. Sam had stopped short of the office door, apparently arrested at the sight of the empty chair behind the desk; Jack was sitting in one of the visitor chairs, the paperwork spread out on a corner of Hammond's desk. His lips twitched again at the curiosity on her face even though he knew she wouldn't ask him why he wasn't in the General's chair. He gestured for her to enter.

'Sir.' Sam clasped her hands behind her back.

Jack gave her his full attention. 'So, how did it go?'

'Very well, sir. We have a deal for the trinium; they've agreed to the amounts and the delivery schedule.' Sam confirmed.

'Excellent.' Jack beamed at her proudly. 'That's a good job, Major.'

Sam nodded with satisfaction.

'So, what exactly happened with Daniel?' Jack probed gently.

'Pretty much what Tonane said, sir.' Sam replied, her blue eyes dimming at the memory. 'Daniel had asked to look at their medicines and was persuaded into trying this particular tonic. He mustn't have taken more than a sip when he just…collapsed. I think he was close to death.' She shook herself a little. 'X'els and the others performed a healing ritual a bit like the Nox and when they were finished, he was alive but unconscious.' She bit her lip. 'I did tell him not to try anything.'

'Don't worry, Carter; he doesn't listen to me either.' Jack reminded her. 'So, let me get this right…he almost died again?'

'I think so, sir.'

Their eyes held with shared amusement for a long moment. A noise by the door startled them both out of the intimate bubble to find a technician hovering just outside the office.

'Yes?' Jack pinned the technician with a questioning gaze.

'There seems to be some problem with the dialling computer, sir.' The technician reported hurriedly.

Jack's eyes closed momentarily before they sprang open to look at Sam hopefully.

'I'll take a look, sir.' Sam assured him.

'Thank you, Carter.' A warm fuzzy feeling spread through him; his team were back and supporting him; it felt good.

It was another hour before Sam reported the problem fixed; Jack ordered her to get some sleep and he headed down to the infirmary to check on Daniel. He wasn't surprised to find Teal'c sat beside the bed watching over their team-mate.

'How is he?' Jack asked, pulling up a stool to join the vigil.

'He has not yet regained consciousness.' Teal'c replied. 'He was insistent on trying the medicine the Salish offered to him despite Major Carter's words of caution.'

'Sounds like Daniel.' Jack said, his eyes travelling over the sleeping archaeologist. 'He would have done the same thing if I'd been there.'

'You were missed, O'Neill.' Teal'c murmured.

'I missed you guys too.' Jack admitted.

Teal'c bowed his head before his dark eyes snagged Jack's solemnly. 'Was your own mission a success?'

Jack froze and forced himself to relax. He might have known Teal'c would work it out, he mused ruefully, and if Teal'c had worked it out, it was likely Sam and Daniel had too. He shrugged in reply to the question. 'Maybe.' He murmured.

Teal'c nodded and Jack took in the signs of tiredness that the Jaffa was trying to hide.

'Why don't you go and kel no whatsit?' Jack said firmly. 'I should be OK to stay with Daniel for a while.'

It was a mark of how tired Teal'c was that he didn't argue but simply wished Jack good-night before he walked out. Jack ordered his paperwork brought down to the infirmary and he was busy working on a report when he saw Daniel stirring.

'Hey, sleepyhead.' Jack said loudly, reaching over to ruffle Daniel's hair.

'Jack?' Daniel asked confused as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He blinked and widened them as he tried to focus on the Colonel.

'That's right.' Jack confirmed. 'It's me.'

Daniel glanced around. 'SGC?'

Jack nodded.

'What happened?' Daniel asked, frowning.

'You drank some tonic that didn't agree with you.' Jack explained. 'What have I told you about tasting things?' The exasperation was too mixed with fondness to be an admonishment.

'Sorry.' Daniel winced as the memory came back to him.

'You should apologise to Carter.' Jack pointed out. 'I'm used to you dying when I'm in command of the team.'

'I didn't die.' Daniel protested.

'Close enough.' Jack retorted.

'It's not like I do it a lot.' Daniel muttered frustrated.

'I make it the seventh time.' Jack said brightly.

Daniel groaned and slumped back on the pillows. 'I'm not arguing with you.'

'Because you know I'm right.' Jack said smugly.

Daniel opened his eyes and glowered at the military man.

Jack watched as the blue anger in Daniel's eyes changed into calculation and felt his stomach drop. Uh-oh.

'So, how's your punishment going?' Daniel asked.

Jack wasn't fooled by the innocent look the younger man had plastered on his face. 'Boring.' He gestured at the archaeologist. 'You coming back unconscious livened things up though.'

Daniel, it seemed, wasn't about to be diverted. 'It was a pretty strange incident for Hammond to punish you over.'

'Drop it, Daniel.' Jack advised him sharply.

Daniel looked at Jack for a long moment and nodded slowly. 'You know we're here if you need us, right?'

'I know.' Jack confirmed, shifting in his chair.

There was a comfortable silence and Jack reached for his abandoned report.

'You really liked Merrin, didn't you?' Daniel mused out loud.

'She was a great kid.' Jack agreed absently. 'She kinda reminded me of Carter.' He stopped abruptly and glanced over to see if Daniel had picked up on his slipped admission; the archaeologist was looking over at him with a frown. 'Well,' Jack cleared his throat, 'I should be getting back to the office for the handover.'

Daniel nodded in understanding as Jack began to gather up his paperwork. He headed back to Hammond's office and walked in to find the General already behind his desk.

Jack glanced surreptitiously at the clock; it was early. 'Sorry, sir, I didn't realise you were already in.'

'I had an early start.' Hammond said, waving away Jack's apology.

Jack closed the door and stacked the folders he was carrying on the desk as he began to take Hammond through the events of the night shift.

'…and Daniel just regained consciousness.' Jack finished.

Hammond shook his head. 'I swear Doctor Jackson has nine lives.'

Jack smiled. 'Just as well.'

Hammond nodded and leaned back in his chair. His expression sobered. 'Anything else?'

'A nibble.' Jack said quietly.

'Who?' Hammond's blue gaze sharpened.

'Makepeace.' Jack said succinctly. 'Tentative, sir.'

'Suggestions?' Hammond asked.

'Keep him under surveillance.' Jack said. 'If he's our guy, he'll slip up eventually.'

'Maybe.' Hammond pursed his lips. 'Our operation seems to have been successful at drawing him out. I'd like to keep it as an option so…'

'Keep my ethics to myself, sir?' Jack suggested.

'That's a good way of putting it, Colonel.' Hammond acknowledged. 'If Makepeace continues to believe that you're of the same mind, he may begin to confide in you.'

Jack nodded unhappily.

Hammond looked at the stack of folders Jack had neatly lined up. 'You did a good job on the night shift, Jack.'

Jack shrugged, uneasy with the praise.

'Have you thought about your next command move?' Hammond asked, leaning forward to clasp his hands atop his desk.

'Sure; I have a great little cabin up in Minnesota where I plan to fish and maybe, I don't know, get a dog.' Jack said firmly.

'Retirement?' Hammond checked.

Jack nodded again.

'You'd make a good General, Colonel.' Hammond stated forcefully. 'I wouldn't rule it out just yet if I were you.' He smiled at Jack's evident surprise. 'Go home and get some sleep, Colonel; dismissed.'

Jack left the office in a state of bemusement. General? Jack shook his head. He doubted the brass would go for that even if Hammond supported him; he had too many black marks against his name; too many shadowy missions in his past. Besides, he didn't want to be the 'Man.'

He much preferred action; being out in the field with his team, he told himself firmly as he dressed in civilian clothes and headed for his truck. He had hated seeing SG1 go off-world without him. There would come a day when he wouldn't be able to do it anymore, he acknowledged inwardly but then he'd retire. He could head for the cabin, the dog he kept promising himself, and…fishing. The thought had Jack smiling as he left the mountain.


	6. Harsh Realities

**Author's Note: **Jack/Sam UST.

**Point of View Recap:** _An Alternate Universe Doctor Samantha Carter and Major Kawalsky enter Area 51 through the alternate reality mirror. They are interrogated and tell of an Earth invaded by the Goa'uld – their universe being very similar to the one Daniel visited. They are taken to the SGC where Jack is startled by Samantha's long hair, her casual of use of his name and Kawalsky's resurrection. After viewing the interrogation tapes, Hammond requests Samantha and Kawalsky join SG1 for the debriefing; Sam and Samantha immediately seem to irritate each other while Kawalsky is disturbed by Teal'c's presence – in his universe, Teal'c led the attack on the SGC. Samantha and Kawalsky request sanctuary and while they await the decision are shown to temporary quarters. Samantha places a treasured photo of herself and her Jack on their wedding day on a nightstand as she cries._

_Jack goes to see Samantha to tell her the news that she has been granted sanctuary. When she tells him that they were married in her universe, he's disconcerted, more so when she begs him to stay and comfort her. He quietly lets her weep on his shoulder. When he runs into his Sam on the way out, he asks how she is doing with the twin thing and when she jokes that she'd need a couple of hours to tell him, she's startled when he agrees to give her the time._

_Samantha starts to experience entropic cascade failure (ECF) and SG1 realise that they need to find a way to return the AU pair back to their own universe. Daniel suggests that they help them defeat the Goa'uld by contacting the Asgard in the alternate universe. Kawalsky asks to join the mission, noting he won't desert Samantha, the wife of his best friend, and in doing so reveals the nature of his Jack's relationship with Samantha to the rest of SG1. _

_A reconciled Sam and Samantha manage to fix the generator, required for providing enough power to dial the Asgard homeworld, and SG1, minus Sam who cannot enter the other universe in case she suffers ECF, leave on the mission. It goes well initially; Teal'c kills his counterpart when he refuses to help them noting to Jack that their's is the only reality of consequence; Jack and Kawalsky get the power generator working and Samantha manages to make it to the Asgard. But the rest of the group are captured and are being tortured by Apophis when Samantha returns with an Asgard ship. The AU Earth is saved and the Goa'uld flee. _

_With Earth safe, SG1 say goodbye to Samantha and Kawalsky. Daniel and Teal'c head back first leaving Samantha and Jack alone. In full view of a discomfited Sam, who is waiting on the other side of the mirror, Samantha kisses Jack goodbye. She notes that he's really not her Jack and as she murmurs that she wishes, he tells her he understands. He jokes that he still doesn't understand why she married such a loser. He returns to his universe through the mirror and Samantha is left alone to grieve and pick up the pieces of her world. _

**Harsh Realities**

The Alternate Universe

Doctor Samantha Carter jerked at the touch of a hand on her arm.

'You OK, Doc?' Charlie Kawalsky looked back at her with concern shining from his brown eyes.

She nodded tearfully and wiped away the moisture from her cheeks swiftly. 'We should get back to the control room.' Her blue eyes lingered on the mirror that had transported them to a universe untouched by their fate…a universe where Jack O'Neill still lived and breathed.

'They were great, huh? Those other guys.' Kawalsky murmured, pushing his hands in his pockets. 'Really came through for us.'

'Yes.' Samantha agreed faintly. 'They did.' They had stumbled without hope of anything more than sanctuary in the other universe and had found something greater; rescue. The SG1 of the other universe had saved them from Apophis's invading army and Earth was now under the protection of the Asgard.

'Are you sure you're OK, Doc?' Kawalsky asked again.

She shook herself; they had too much to do for her to continue to linger on the might have beens and what ifs…their Earth had a great deal of healing to do in the wake of the Goa'uld attack and she couldn't afford the luxury of grief…

'Give me a minute? Please.' It was only a minute, Samantha thought; just a minute before the needs of the rest of Earth would take priority.

Kawalsky laid a hand on her shoulder. 'Take all the time you need.' He was gone before she could protest.

She sank to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest as she stared at the mirror. It would be so easy to dial it up and see his face again. But he wasn't her Jack; her Jack had been killed defending the mountain and that was the reality, no matter how much she wished it otherwise – how much she wanted to change it or flee from it.

Tears started again and she let them fall, her mind spinning over her time with her husband…their first meeting and their swift courtship, forged in the heat of the first mission to Abydos. She had been assigned to Catherine Langford's Stargate programme when she had successfully identified the seventh symbol and the military had assumed full control. Jack O'Neill had been assigned to lead the team through the Stargate and he had almost barred her from the mission. He had only acquiesced when faced with the fact that his team needed someone who understood the Stargate to get them home.

Abydos had been a wonder; desert and heat, an Ancient Egypt brought to life. She had been fascinated; Jack, Samantha remembered as she sniffled, had been wary. The Abydonians had believed Samantha was Hathor, Ra's queen, primarily because she had worn an amulet with the Egyptian sign for Ra given to her by Catherine. When Ra himself had turned up, he had been amused and intrigued by Samantha; her beauty and intelligence; her spirit. She had only escaped his clutches because Jack had killed Ra and saved her.

And she had saved Jack too; she knew that because he had told her in a rare outpouring when she had almost died. She had pulled Jack from his grief over losing his family in a terrible accident…helped him to love again as they had fallen for each other in the sands of Abydos. When they had returned to Earth, the programme had been placed in suspension; the Gate left unused and guarded only by a small contingent led by General Hammond. Jack had been reassigned to Washington and she had gone with him. They had married just a year after the Abydos mission and then the sudden appearance of Apophis through the Stargate had forced them both back to the mountain and the SGA to battle the Goa'uld.

They had gone back to Abydos initially, believing Apophis must have travelled from there. They had been greeted by the Abydonians and one young boy, Skaara, had shown them a hall filled with Gate addresses. It had led to their exploration through the Stargate, trying to find weapons and allies. They had been unsuccessful. She had been unsuccessful, Samantha castigated herself, and now Jack was dead.

Samantha thought again of the abandoned dinner waiting for her in the home she had shared with Jack on the outskirts of Colorado Springs. She wasn't sure she was ever going to go back there; she wasn't sure she could ever face entering the house knowing he wouldn't be there…wouldn't ever return home. She swiped at her cheeks angrily. She should have done more…she should have found a way to save them before the Goa'uld had attacked…she should have…

What? The word resounded furiously in her head. What should she have done? Joined the military? Been Major Samantha Carter? Would that have saved them? Would that have saved Jack? It had in the other universe, her mental voice informed her ruthlessly. The differences between the universes had undoubtedly been what had saved them; the inclusion of the brilliant archaeologist Daniel Jackson in the Stargate programme, the way their Teal'c had somehow found the strength required to join the people of Earth, the fact that Samantha Carter joined the military…only Jack seemed to be constant between the universes and yet Samantha knew deep down that even their Jack had been different to hers.

Her Jack had lost his wife and son but in a tragic car accident while he had been away on a mission. He'd felt guilty and he had been grief-stricken but he hadn't had the wound the other Jack had suffered when his son had died from accidentally shooting himself with Jack's gun. Samantha wondered at that; would her Jack have loved her as quickly or as easily if he'd had such a past? She pushed the question out of her mind and thanked whatever God existed that her Jack hadn't gone through that particular nightmare.

There were other differences between the men too…her Jack seemed more by the book than their Jack; less quick with a sarcastic remark although her Jack had used humour just as much to cover his unease and hide his fears. The mannerisms were the same though; the silver hair cut short and the way their brown eyes stayed guarded around strangers. It had been odd when their Jack had looked at her that way; her Jack hadn't been guarded with her since that first mission to Abydos…another difference, like the kiss.

Her cheeks flared red and her stomach churned with a mix of shame and guilt. He hadn't been her Jack yet she had kissed him. Her hands rubbed furiously over her face as though she could eradicate the act. What had possessed her? A longing for him to be her Jack…to have one last kiss…yet it had simply proven without a shadow of a doubt that he wasn't hers.

His lips had been tentative on hers as though she was new to him and she had to remind herself anew that she was…he and his Sam weren't together romantically. She had felt his lack of knowledge even as she acknowledged his passion and desire for her…no, not for her, for her counterpart. The kiss had told her without question that she wasn't kissing her Jack. When she had pulled away and looked into his eyes, she had seen the same regret she felt, shining back from his. She had wished him to be her Jack and she knew without question that he had wished her to be his Sam.

She had been right that things were different between them in the other universe but she had been wrong when she had thought their Jack didn't see his Sam the way her Jack had seen her…he did – he just hid it because in his world he was Sam's CO. In hindsight, Samantha could see it clearly, just as she could see her own counterpart was in love with Jack whether Major Sam Carter knew it or not. She had seen it when she had worked with Sam on the generator in a lab so spookily like her own she had almost been able to imagine it was.

If she had joined the military, Samantha mused, she and her Jack would have been in the same place; CO and subordinate. Would that have made a difference to them on Abydos when Jack had saved her life, when she had saved his? Would he have accepted her comfort if she had been military? Maybe things would have transpired as they had done in the other universe with her counterpart reassigned before the Abydos mission and no contact with Jack at all until the reformation of the Stargate programme.

Her counterpart had been right, Samantha thought wearily. Perhaps her being in the military had helped to contribute to their survival in that universe; Major Carter's reassignment because the military was losing faith in Catherine Langford's team, had left the door open for Daniel Jackson to join the programme and discover the seventh symbol instead of her, for events on the Abydos mission to transpire that little bit differently, all of which had led them to the Jaffa Teal'c…maybe she should have joined the military, after all, Samantha considered bitterly, then her Earth might have been spared the horror of the Goa'uld attack too.

But.

But then she and her Jack would be right where their counterparts were; falling in love with each other anyway and not being able to be with one another. Samantha shivered. What was worse, she wondered; to have loved and lost Jack as she had done, or to love him and never be able to be with him? If someone offered her the chance to go back in time and choose, would she have the courage to save Earth at the expense of her relationship with Jack, the brief time they had spent together? She shook her head nervously; she would never have to make that choice, she would never have to know how she would choose. She feared her counterpart would face that choice one day and Samantha wondered briefly if there would ever be a window of opportunity for Sam; whether the Major would ever find a way to Jack through the mess of regulations and duty…

Duty.

She stood up slowly; every muscle ached, every bone seemed heavier. She felt like she had aged twenty years over night. She had a world she would have to help put back together and she could no longer spend time mourning. That would have to wait; she had her duty.

Samantha took one last look at the mirror; her hand reaching out to touch the surface yet falling short. There was no place else to go; no other universe would have her Jack. He was gone and she would have to go on without him. He would want her to live and help Earth rebuild and she would do it…she had no choice, Samantha mused as she left the mirror behind and closed the door on it.

o-O-o

The Usual Universe

She was speeding, taking corners a little too fast, skidding round curves too quickly, yet Major Samantha Carter didn't stop. She pushed the motorbike harder, faster, down a long straight road; riding as though to escape a horde of enemy Jaffa. She almost saw the branch too late. It had been tossed down by an earlier storm and it lay directly in her path. She only just managed to swerve in time; the bike wobbled ominously until the wheels balanced again and she braked more gently to bring the machine to a complete halt. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest and her breathing remained ragged at the close call.

Sam took off her helmet and shook out her short blonde hair, her fingers trembling as they combed through the strands. What was she thinking? Sam berated herself harshly. She was a speed freak and loved the thrill of the ride but she had never ridden as recklessly before. She had never had to work with an alternate universe version of herself before either, her mental voice responded defiantly, nor had to watch another Samantha Carter kissing _her _Jack O'Neill.

Well, OK, thought Sam, as she turned the bike around to head home, Jack O'Neill wasn't exactly hers. In reality, Colonel O'Neill was her CO, unlike in Samantha's reality where Jack had been her husband. Sam felt a strange pang deep in her belly; envy, confusion, hope – her emotions churned through them all and the intensity of them had been one of the reasons why she had sought out her bike and taken to the road as soon as she had left the SGC.

Sam gazed into the distant, barely seeing the Colorado countryside around her or the deserted road. She rarely left the SGC at the end of her shifts; there was always something to study or experiments to perform but she had been unable to think about anything but getting away from the mountain after the mission debriefing. It had been a short meeting; the rest of SG1 had helped the alternate Earth make contact with the Asgard; it was safe; the mission had been a success. She guessed she had helped too – she had fixed the power generator with the help of Samantha, but she had been banned from travelling to the alternate universe because of the risk of suffering entropic cascade failure.

Instead, she had been confined to watching the mirror for her team's return and to provide a guard in case they failed and Apophis discovered the mirror. She had diligently stood watch and had witnessed the goodbye shared between her CO and Samantha in all its uncomfortable detail. The kiss had been witnessed by a lot of people on their side of the mirror; herself, Daniel, Teal'c, a number of Airmen, even General Hammond. But nobody had mentioned it at the debriefing; the embarrassing subject had been avoided. Sam didn't know if she should be thankful about that; maybe it would have been better to have spoken about it out in the open. Maybe the General had said something to the Colonel in private; she had thought she had heard him ordering Jack into his office as she had hurried from the conference room when the meeting had been dismissed. She had just wanted to get out of the meeting; out of the SGC; away from the stares and curiosity.

Hence why she found herself more than an hour from Colorado Springs and almost coming afoul of a stray branch, Sam thought wryly. She sighed and rolled her shoulders. She would rest for another minute and then head back, she decided. She reached for the water bottle she always carried and took a long slug. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before she put the drink away.

It had been a crazy couple of days, she allowed. The arrival of Doctor Carter had been a shock. The other woman had been her twin except for the long hair and lack of military posture. She had been more feminine; less of a tomboy than Sam – Sam couldn't see Doctor Carter strapping on some leathers and riding a motorbike. Somehow the thought was comforting.

It had disconcerted her, she acknowledged. The mirror image of what might have been staring back at her. If she hadn't joined the military…if she had chosen a different path…yet Sam couldn't regret her own choices. She loved her career in the Air Force and she had worked hard to achieve her position. She still savoured the honour of her promotion to Major. She liked the structure of the military; the rules and regulations, and while she had been known to break or disregard a rule or two in the past, on the whole, they provided an order to her life she appreciated. The thought of a life without that seemed scary to her…like entering the Stargate without sending a probe first; stepping into the unknown.

She shook herself a little as the cold started to seep through her jacket but she lingered a bit longer, her thoughts straying again to her counterpart. Samantha had seemed as bemused by her decision to join the military as Sam was by Samantha's decision not to, yet neither choice was right or wrong, Sam mused. Both decisions had led in many ways to the same place; working on the Stargate programme. Yet Sam couldn't help think that their decisions had also led them to their fates too…she had commented that the differences between the universes had helped to ensure their survival, and she had meant it; just as she had meant that her being part of the military may have contributed.

Sam flushed. When she had made her observation in the briefing room, she had been unprepared for Samantha's angry reaction but she shouldn't have been. The comment had been unthinking and looking back, knowing the loss the other woman had suffered in the attack, it had been cruel. No wonder Samantha had reacted so badly. Sam knew in her place, on a strange and mixed up version of Earth and fleeing what she would have deemed a failure on a truly personal level, she would have been sensitive to any suggestion of perceived criticism. They had that in common, Sam thought. Of course, what they didn't have in common was their relationship with Jack.

The thought had Sam lurching off the bike. She walked over to the branch and hurled it toward the side of the road, venting her frustration and confusion. She walked back to the bike and mounted it; every intention of riding away with the same speed and recklessness that had brought her within inches of crashing into the offending branch and scuttling her bike, and maybe herself, for good. Her cell phone buzzed suddenly and she stopped to pull it from an inside pocket.

Daniel.

He was probably worried about her. Sam sighed deeply and hit the reject button before switching her phone off. He'd get diverted to her message centre. She didn't want to talk to anyone about what happened; she didn't know what she would say. She replaced the phone and zipped up her jacket, the memory stealing over her…

'_This is an incredible piece of engineering.' Samantha noted, her blue eyes burning with the same intense intelligence that stared back at Sam every time she looked in a mirror._

'_I know.'_

'_The Asgard gave this to you?' Samantha queried as Sam made the last of the naquadah ratio calculations._

'_Actually, the Colonel built it to get to the Asgard when his head was filled with the knowledge of the Ancients. He subconsciously knew they were the only beings who could help save him. It was one of the reasons why the Asgard were aware we were out there and helped us with the Goa'uld.' Sam glanced across to her counterpart who was looking back at her in shock. 'I guess that didn't happen in…uh…your universe?'_

_Samantha shook her head. 'No. I guess we've visited different places.' She sighed and pushed her hair back behind her ears. 'Another difference that probably contributed to your success and our failure.'_

'_I'm sorry about that remark.' Sam said seriously. 'I should never have made it.'_

'_No, you're right.' Samantha conceded. 'The differences probably have contributed to the outcome.' She shrugged. 'But we'll never really know, will we?'_

_Sam nodded. 'Not unless we find a universe with every variation as a comparison.'_

'_I don't think we're really meant to go looking into other universes.' Samantha noted. 'Sometimes the what ifs should remain…'_

'_What ifs.' Sam smiled sympathetically._

_For a moment, there was complete understanding between the two women and Samantha sat down on a nearby stool. 'Jack told me that you know about our being married. I mean, about my being married to my Jack.'_

_Sam swiftly turned her attention back to the computer. 'Yes.' She was surprised at how even her voice seemed._

'_You're not curious?' Samantha asked bluntly._

_Sam didn't even glance at her. 'When Daniel visited the other alternate universe we've encountered, he discovered their versions of the Colonel and I were engaged so I guess your being married isn't all that different.' She waited a heartbeat. 'The Samantha Carter in that reality hadn't entered the military either.'_

'_Ah.'_

_The intonation was all Jack's and it was enough for Sam to glance over at Samantha with barely suppressed irritation. 'What?'_

_Samantha bit her lip before she sighed. 'I was just thinking how wrong I've been about everything here. I thought with you being military maybe you just didn't see Jack as anything but a CO but I was wrong.' Her blue eyes pinned Sam's. 'Wasn't I?'_

_Sam blushed furiously. 'He is my CO.'_

'_And you like him.' Samantha was triumphant. 'Come on. This is me, and I am essentially you. I know we're different but I don't think we're that dissimilar that we wouldn't be attracted to the same man.'_

'_Even if I am attracted, which I'm not saying I am,' Sam hurried on, 'nothing can happen between us. There are regulations and besides, he doesn't see me that way.'_

_Samantha seemed about to open her mouth to reply when she shook violently with a seizure caused by the entropic cascade failure. Sam moved to hold her hand while her counterpart went through each shake and tremor, feeling the echo in her own cells. _

'_That was a bad one.' Samantha admitted, breathless from her ordeal._

'_Maybe we should concentrate on fixing this generator and getting you home.' Sam said firmly._

_Samantha nodded but she held onto Sam when she made to move away. 'You're wrong, you know.'_

'_You don't think it is the naquadah…'_

_Samantha shook her head. 'Not that.' She held Sam's gaze. 'He likes you too.'_

'_He…you're wrong.' Sam stuttered out in shock._

'_I know him.' Samantha insisted. 'Well, not him, but a him, and I don't think he's so different from my Jack that he wouldn't be attracted to you. He's just good at hiding it.' She smiled compassionately. 'Probably for the same reasons you are.'_

_Sam yanked her hand away. 'We have to finish this.' She was relieved when Samantha changed the subject back to the device they were working on and they were both soon immersed in fixing it…_

Sam shook the memory away and glanced around her at the twilight. She should move, she mused and wondered at her reluctance. She had to return to reality soon, she knew that; she couldn't stay on the deserted road forever. She sighed.

She had known for a little while that she had a crush on her CO. Jack was a very attractive guy; intelligent; funny and underneath the grumpy soldier routine was a good man; an honourable man. She wasn't in love with him, Sam considered carefully, but she was very attracted to him as her counterpart had figured out.

'So, was Samantha right about the rest?' Sam wondered out loud. Did Jack like her that way? He had kissed Samantha…OK, maybe he was attracted. But was he attracted to her, tomboy Major Sam, or to her counterpart, the more feminine Doctor Samantha?

It was probably the latter, Sam mused unhappily. After all, apparently two Jack O'Neills had fallen for a Doctor Sam, and she couldn't recall her own Jack looking at her the way he had looked at Samantha before and after the kiss. There had been such tenderness in his eyes and in the way he had treated Samantha. Sam had rarely seen that side of Jack on show; once with his ex-wife Sara, another time with a small boy who had helped them repel an invasion of Retu and more recently, with a little girl called Merrin. The closest she had seen him like that with her had been just after her own experience in surviving the death of a Tok'ra symbiote that had taken her as an unwilling host. She had almost died herself and immediately afterwards, Jack had stayed by her side in the infirmary. There had been something in his eyes then…

She shook her head again. Jack had just been affected by the incident with Jolinar, just like the rest of the team. He had simply been glad she survived. They were team-mates, and she liked to think they were friends beyond the command relationship. Sure, they flirted a little but that was meaningless. No, Sam thought decisively; her counterpart had got it wrong. Jack wasn't attracted to Major Sam Carter but he had been attracted to Samantha, enough to try and protect her; enough to kiss her goodbye.

The question was, Sam mused, what that meant, if anything, for her own relationship with Jack. Nothing, she realised. Nothing had really changed between _them_. He had kissed Samantha not her, and it wasn't as though Sam really believed that he had kissed her counterpart in front of her knowingly. The Colonel had probably not realised or had forgotten that they could see him until he had stepped through the mirror and seen Samantha looking back at them. It was messy and awkward given Samantha's likeness to herself but the fact was Sam knew that the Colonel kissing another woman couldn't matter to her, shouldn't matter to her.

It wouldn't matter to her, Sam thought defiantly. She took one last look at the road and replaced her helmet. There was no place else to go; no other universe to run to. She was a Major under Colonel O'Neill's command; who he kissed was his business. She would get over her own crush on him and move on. It was for the best; the regulations existed for a reason and her career was important to her; she wouldn't risk it. Ultimately, Sam thought grimly, she knew had no choice; Jack…the Colonel didn't see her that way. Sam gunned the engine and tore down the road, leaving it behind.

o-O-o

Jack O'Neill looked up at the night sky and took another gulp of his beer. He sank back into the cosy armchair that he had perched on the flat roof of his house alongside his telescope and contemplated his life choices. Specifically, he contemplated one choice in particular; he had kissed Doctor Samantha Carter. As kisses went it had been disappointing on several levels and embarrassing on another level altogether.

Disappointing primarily because it hadn't been his Sam; because it had lacked the connection and spark he could feel simply sitting next to his Sam; because it hadn't tasted or felt like his Sam from the one brief passion-filled encounter they had experienced when they had been under the influence of the Neanderthal virus. Disappointing because he had looked into Samantha's eyes and seen the same regret in hers; he wasn't her Jack anymore than she was his Sam. That had been a touch humiliating; seeing the truth bloom in her eyes and seeing her withdraw from him. He guessed he hadn't measured up to her husband, his counterpart. Of course that humiliation was minor compared to the rest of it.

He could feel his cheeks burning with the memory of touching the mirror and looking back through to the other universe, seeing Samantha and realising that everyone on his side of the mirror had just seen what he had meant to be a private, a very private, goodbye. Hell, he'd even sent Daniel and Teal'c on ahead. He sighed and pushed a hand through the grey strands of his hair. That moment of realisation ranked all the way up there in the list of 'Most Embarrassing Moments of Jack O'Neill's Life.' What had been worse was the second realisation that had sank in almost immediately on top of the first that his own Sam had had a ring-side view of his goodbye with her counterpart. That had made the whole thing truly a ground-open-up-and-swallow-me-now moment.

God; he was an idiot, Jack thought harshly, and it wasn't as though the kiss had been worth it. Why the hell had he done it, he grumbled to himself. He had known as soon as he had looked over at Samantha as he had said goodbye to Kawalsky that she wanted a moment with him alone. He had half-suspected she would attempt to kiss him – a goodbye she had never got to have with her own Jack, and damn it, he had been eager to be a stand-in; too eager. The opportunity to kiss a Samantha Carter had been too much to resist especially given that he knew he wouldn't get such an opportunity with his own Sam.

Jack took another gulp of his beer. He knew the exact moment when he had realised he had slid over the regulations line with an officer under his command. It had been a split second when his gaze had landed on the prone figure of Sam in a prison cell, half-dead and dying after an attack from the Goa'uld assassin who had been after the Tok'ra symbiote occupying her. He'd stood and watched as Janet Fraiser had fought to save her and had been unable to suppress the emotions hammering at him.

Sitting by Sam's bedside as she slept and recovered, he had almost blurted out his feelings. But he had known it would have incredibly selfish; he had known Sam didn't the feel the same way and to tell her would have simply placed an incredibly unfair burden on her shoulders – one that she didn't need given the circumstances. So he had kept silent and he had watched her climb out of the personal abyss that her experience with the symbiote had wrought within her and he'd seen her do it with more grace and guts than he knew most of the men he had served with had within them. Somehow along the way they had developed a friendship that was precious to him. But deep down he knew that he had overseen her promotion to Major, brimming with the pride of a man for a woman he loved, not for an officer under his command. He had wondered how no-one had seen the difference. And yet…he had risked his working relationship with his Sam, their precious friendship, for a brief kiss with Samantha.

He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the chair. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Oh, he'd justified it to himself at the time; Samantha was grief-stricken and needy; to refuse would have been cruel given her loss; it was harmless…all of it had been a lie. He had wanted to kiss her, plain and simple. Well, not her. He'd actually wanted to kiss his Sam but Samantha was as close to the real thing as he was going to get given the military relationship and he had figured that it would be the same. Only, it hadn't been the same at all.

It had been a nice kiss, pleasant but just not what he had expected. The Neanderthal moments with his Sam were etched into his mind; drugging kisses that had teased him with her passion and inflamed his own. He remembered the shape and feel of her mouth on his; the scent of her hair as it brushed his cheek, the taste of her skin…he had barely been able to resist her; if he'd been completely in the thrall of the virus himself at the time, he figured he and Sam would have broken every regulation in the book and then some.

He had some sense; he had known kissing Samantha wouldn't be a recreation of what had happened with the virus; that had been primal desire, Samantha's need had been much like his own; all about a hopeless love for someone out of reach. Yet, he had been surprised by the lack of heat; the lack of connection. She truly wasn't his Sam anymore than he was her Jack.

How had the other man done it? Jack mused. How had not one but two Jack O'Neill's – if he counted the universe Daniel had originally visited – managed to get a woman like Sam to fall in love with them? They were all essentially the same man by all accounts. He frowned. Of course, the other Jacks hadn't been constrained by a military relationship, although the regulations still applied to civilians working under the command of a military officer so he wasn't sure how that had happened either…maybe they didn't apply in the other universes. He sighed. The main difference seemed to be that the other Jacks had been able to pursue their Sams and that the Sams hadn't been restricted from seeing their Jacks as only COs. Maybe that was the crux of it, Jack considered sadly. While he and his Sam remained military, they would always be bound by the regulations.

His lips twisted as he remembered the alternate Kawalsky's disbelieving look when he had given the regulations as a reason for not being with Sam. He guessed the other Jack had been apt to ignore the regulations on occasion too when it suited him, and, truthfully, Jack knew it wasn't the regulations that stopped him from approaching Sam with his feelings; it was the primary reason why the regulations existed – to protect her. If Sam knew about his feelings, if he couldn't keep them under control then it was likely she would have to transfer from SG1. The hint of impropriety would be enough to ruin her career and taint her name for promotion boards and command positions. He loved her too much to do that to her.

Which was why everyone seeing him kiss Samantha was such a mess. He clapped a hand over his face briefly before he took another gulp of beer to wash away the bitter taste in his mouth. He'd just effectively done the one thing that he had spent so long trying not to do; giving fuel to the rumours that circulated the base. He knew there were some officers who already believed that Sam's inclusion in SG1 and her promotion had been down to sexual favours. The incident with the Neanderthal virus hadn't helped nor being stuck together in Antarctica – the jokes about sharing body heat had lasted for more than a couple of months afterwards. The rumour mill was the main reason why he hadn't informed anyone else about the marriage between Samantha and her Jack; he'd figured the less people knew the better, but that had gotten out anyway. And then he'd kissed Samantha in full view of half of the SGC.

He hadn't needed the silent disapproval Teal'c had levelled at him nor the dressing down Hammond had delivered in the privacy of the General's office to figure out he'd made a huge mistake. He'd half-expected a lecture from Daniel but the younger man had seemed the most understanding, noting only as Jack had gone to find Sam that she had already left the SGC. Jack couldn't blame her.

He drained his beer bottle. He'd thought about calling by Sam's apartment on the way home but decided against it. She didn't need the rumours of his truck being seen outside her place in addition to the kiss nonsense. Still, he had tried to call her and had gotten no response. It worried him. It worried him more that Daniel had called a while back and told him he couldn't get in touch with Sam either. Jack had made reassuring noises; Sam probably just didn't want to be disturbed or she'd gone out on her motorbike. And that probably was all it was, Jack reassured himself again. He'd talk to his Sam in the morning at the SGC about what had happened with Samantha. Clear the air; make sure their working relationship and the team dynamic hadn't been affected.

His Sam. He had to stop thinking of her that way. Major Sam Carter wasn't his anymore than Doctor Samantha Carter had been. He rubbed at his eyes. God knew he'd tried to move on, although he wasn't sure one feeble date counted. He'd just have to try harder, Jack thought harshly as he stared up at the night sky. He wasn't going to end up married to his Sam…to Carter. He ignored the dull ache of disappointment as he closed his eyes on the stars.

o-O-o

Sam snapped on the light in her lab and breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar space. She frowned at the clutter she had left because of her early exit the night before and set about clearing up the debris. An hour later, the benches were back to their usual order and Sam sat at her computer examining the plans of the generator. If they could build a version that could provide a sustainable power flow rather than a one-off power boost than they would be able to save considerable energy…a sudden shiver down her spine had her turning to the open doorway.

Jack froze. 'Hey.' He cleared his throat. 'You have a minute, Carter?'

'Yes, sir.' Sam frowned as Jack closed the door behind him.

Jack took a deep breath and moved the few steps closer to her. He rested a hand on the central bench and met her eyes sheepishly. 'I, uh, wanted to explain about yesterday, about…' he waved his hand and his gaze slid away from hers.

Sam's heart sank. 'You don't owe me any explanations, sir.' She said crisply. 'Your…' she struggled to say the word, 'relationship with Samantha wasn't, isn't any of my business.'

Jack's eyes flew back to hers. 'There was no relationship.' He blurted out.

Sam stared back at him, startled by the ferocity of his statement.

'Look, she…Samantha was…it was…' Jack sighed in frustration. 'I reminded her of her Jack, who was dead, obviously, and…look, I didn't think…well, I thought that it would be cruel to, you know…' his voice trailed away as he rubbed a hand through his grey hair, disturbing the strands into disarray. He couldn't have done worse if he'd tried, he thought furious with himself.

Sam would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so awkward. He was obviously very embarrassed about having to explain the situation but equally determined to ensure she was aware that it hadn't meant anything; that he didn't really want to kiss Samantha and had kissed her out of pity. Sam's hands clenched into fists and she clasped them hurriedly behind her back. He was determined, she thought unhappily, to ensure she knew he didn't want to kiss her; that he didn't see her that way.

'It's OK, sir.' She managed eventually, the words falling into the tense silence.

'Is it?' Jack asked, patting the bench absently, his brown eyes intent on hers. There had been something in her eyes, he mused, something…a tiny flame of hope flared deep within him.

'Like I said, sir,' Sam said briskly, trying hard to maintain her composure, 'who you kiss really isn't any of my business.'

The brief hope died as abruptly as it had leaped to life; Sam was definitely not interested in him. 'OK.' Jack took another breath. 'I, uh, I want you to know I didn't realise about…'

Sam couldn't prevent the small smile. 'I know you thought your goodbye with Samantha was a private moment, sir.'

He felt a weight lift off his chest at her words. He was relieved that she knew that he hadn't set out to have the kiss witnessed by her and everyone else; that she knew that had been an accident. 'I know things are going to be awkward around here because of it though so', his gaze held hers so she could see his sincerity, 'I'm sorry about that.'

She shrugged; she was used to the gossip and the rumours.

'We should probably keep it completely professional around the base until the rumour mill moves onto something else.' Jack suggested. Maybe that would help him move on, he mused sadly, being completely professional.

Sam felt her stomach lurch at the thought of no casual flirting or friendly gestures; returning to the brisk professionalism that had marked the start of their working relationship. The loss seemed staggering to her but she nodded. 'Yes, sir.'

Jack nodded in return. He gestured back at the door. 'I'd better…before another rumour starts.'

He took a step away from her and Sam resumed her seat at the computer.

Jack glanced back as he reached the doorway. 'Carter.'

She turned back to look at him. He stood with one hand on the door handle ready to open it.

'We're OK with…this?' His free hand waved between them. 'Right?' He'd had to check, had to make sure they were OK.

For a brief moment Sam wondered what he would do if she said no; whether it would make a difference if she told him how she felt…and she immediately disregarded it. She'd just embarrass him and she'd find herself transferred before the end of the sentence. 'Right, sir. We're OK.'

'OK.' Jack stepped out of the room. He hovered for a moment wondering whether to leave the door open as he had found it. Closing the door…it seemed too symbolic and he just couldn't do it. He left it open and walked away.


	7. Talk of the Devil

**Author's Note: **Team friendship. Mild Sam/Jack UST. Jacob/Selmak relationship.

**Deadman's Switch Recap:** _SG1 are investigating a downed UAV when they are captured by a bounty hunter called Aris Boch. Aris knows who they are and notes they are wanted by the System Lords. He places them in a cloaked cargo ship while he hunts for his real target; a minor Goa'uld called Keltar who has betrayed Sokar. He arrives back injured and offers them a deal; they help him get the Goa'uld, he'll let them go free. They take the deal; Aris takes Jack and Daniel, holding Teal'c and Sam as hostages. When Aris gives Jack a zat, the Colonel fires on Aris and they head back to the cargo ship for the others but just as the ship seems about to self-destruct, Aris turns up; the zat didn't actually affect him and he allowed Jack and Daniel to go back to teach them a lesson that they can't escape – but his offer still stands. This time, Aris keeps Sam but allows the others to get Keltar. _

_Jack, Daniel and Teal'c find the Goa'uld but discover he is a Tok'ra called Korra who confirms Aris' people, who cannot be taken as hosts, were almost wiped out and those that remained made reliant on a drug by the Goa'uld. They head back to rescue Sam from Aris who has spent her time with the bounty hunter poking at his conscious. They find Sam out cold in a clearing and although Jack realises it's a trap, he crawls over to her; they are both captured by Aris and not long after Sam regains consciousness in the cargo ship, Aris brings in the recaptured Daniel, Teal'c and Korra. When Korra tries to commit suicide, Aris seems to have second thoughts about handing Korra to Sokar. Teal'c offers to go in Korra's place and despite Jack's objection the deal is made as Sokar's mother-ship approaches. Again, as the cargo ship lifts off, Aris is impressed by Teal'c and questions what he is doing. On the ground, SG1 see the cargo ship explode, releasing two escape pods. They find Aris and Teal'c alive. As Aris says goodbye, he hands a sample of the drug to Sam – perhaps she can find a cure for his people. _

**Talk of the Devil**

'I should leave.' The Tok'ra, Korra, half-rose from the infirmary bed.

Janet Fraiser's hand shot out and gently pushed him back. 'You should stay.' Her brown eyes held his firmly. 'Your symbiote is healing the worst of your injuries but you need to rest.'

'I must return to the Tok'ra.' Korra insisted.

'Daniel and Teal'c are sending a message to the Tok'ra right now.' Samantha Carter said soothingly. Her two team-mates had volunteered while their leader, Colonel O'Neill briefed Hammond on the events of their mission. Sam had been given the duty of escorting Korra to the infirmary. 'You said yourself you weren't certain of a safe address to gate to and I'm sure they'll send someone as soon as they receive the news that you're here.'

Korra nodded jerkily and subsided.

Janet shot Sam a look of gratitude. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her white medical coat. 'Well, there's really not a great deal more I can do for you.' She murmured. 'I'll leave you to it.' She walked away leaving the Tok'ra alone with Sam.

Korra gave a sigh and glanced at the blonde woman stood beside his bed. 'I must thank you again for all that you have done for me.'

Sam gave a tentative smile. 'I'm just glad we were able to help.'

His eyes sharpened on hers. 'I make you uncomfortable.'

The blunt observation had Sam's face blushing red. 'No…really, I…'

'Please.' Korra held up a hand and smiled ruefully. 'I apologise. It's just…I wondered if you remembered my past relationship with Jolinar?'

'Oh.' Sam blinked at him, stunned. 'You and Jolinar were…' she waved vaguely at him.

He laughed as he realised the conclusion she had leaped to. 'No, no. She and Martouf were devoted partners. I believe you have met him?' Korra smiled at her broadly as she nodded. 'Jolinar and I…' he shrugged a little. 'Let's say we had a philosophical difference of opinion.'

'I see.' Sam murmured, her fingers twisting together.

'It's a long story.' Korra replied apologetically at the confusion on her face.

'I'd like to hear it.' Sam said impulsively, her curiosity roused. He nodded and she pulled up one of the stools by the bed, sitting down with an expectant expression.

'How much do you know of Jolinar's life?' Korra asked gently.

'Not much.' Sam admitted, getting comfortable. 'I get flashes but that's about it. I mean, like you.' She waved at him. 'You seem familiar to me like I do know you but I just can't place where we've met.'

'So, I should start at the beginning?' Korra clarified.

'Please.'

He settled back against the comfortable pillows. 'It begins when Martouf and I were captured by the Goa'uld Hera'ur who had come to our planet seeking new hosts for the System Lords. Martouf and I were friends and we had been playing in the fields by our home when Hera'ur attacked. We were taken aboard a Goa'uld mother-ship and kept in the hold with other prisoners.'

'How old were you?' Sam asked as Korra paused.

'About fifteen of your years.' Korra said quietly.

'You must have been very scared.' Sam murmured.

Korra nodded. 'We were terrified. We had heard stories all our lives of the Goa'uld.' He gestured at Sam. 'Do you have any water?'

'Water?' Sam repeated. 'Oh, yes.' She sprang up and poured him a glass from the jug on the table. She handed it to him and sat back down as he drank the liquid down greedily. He placed the cup on his bedside table and turned back to her.

'It was days before we reached our destination; a planet with a naquadah mine where we were to be put to work as slaves.' Korra continued. 'We had barely been there a day when the Tok'ra raided the mine. One of the Tok'ra saw myself and Martouf and rescued us.' His eyes held hers. 'His name was Lantash.'

'In his former host?' Sam checked.

Korra nodded. 'He took us back to a Tok'ra safe house and once he had established that our home planet had no Stargate and there was no way to travel home without the coordinates, Lantash raised us. He trained us to fight the Goa'uld and taught us about the Tok'ra.' A smile flashed across his face. 'Needless to say, we both wanted to be hosts.' He shifted a little. 'I received my symbiote a year after our rescue. I was away on a mission when Lantash's host, Jilo, became sick and Martouf offered himself as a host.'

'Forgive me, Korra,' Sam interrupted, 'not that this isn't interesting but…'

'What has this to do with my relationship with Jolinar?' Korra smiled. 'It was soon after Jolinar, and her host Rosha, came to our Tok'ra base.' He fiddled with his blanket for a moment before sighing. 'Jolinar was young as was her host Rosha and she had been sent by the Council to be trained by Lantash.' He gave a short laugh. 'For Martouf and Jolinar, it was a meeting of hearts.'

Sam smiled. 'I get that impression from…how I feel around Martouf.' She confessed quietly.

Korra nodded understandingly. 'Days passed as we trained and worked together, and it became evident that Jolinar was the dominant personality within the blending; Rosha rarely ventured forward. My own symbiote, Mellor, knew that a few years before there were a small number of younger Tok'ra who believed that once a host had given permission they had a right to dominate the body, suppressing their host, something which is against our deepest beliefs. The Council had dealt with them but I became…concerned about Jolinar and confronted her.'

'She denied it.' Sam was certain of her answer.

'She did. Jolinar claimed Rosha was simply shy and insecure, that she was happy to allow Jolinar to be control all of the time.' Korra said. 'Rosha confirmed it.'

Sam crossed her arms and frowned at Korra. 'And that was your philosophical difference?'

Korra hesitated a little. 'Not all.' He admitted. 'I also confided my concerns in Lantash.' He waved at Sam. 'We do not have a hierarchy such as your military here but, as her trainer and mentor, Lantash was obligated to investigate. As Martouf and Jolinar were already lovers, it caused problems between them.' He shrugged. 'My relationship with Jolinar was never anything more than…civil from that moment.'

'It caused a rift between you and Martouf too.' Sam noted, the knowledge suddenly springing into her mind. She bit her lip at Korra's surprise. 'Flashes.' She reminded him.

'You are correct.' Korra noted.

'You were wrong, you know.' Sam said firmly. 'Jolinar didn't believe in dominating her host.'

'You can defend her after what she did to you?' Korra wondered, staring at her in astonishment.

'She was desperate.' Sam looked down briefly. 'In the beginning, I fought her so hard; I didn't give her any choice but for her to do what she felt she needed to survive. I'm not saying I agree with how she acted and there were things she did that I know I'll never understand or be able to forgive her for, but…' she moved restlessly and her eyes flickered back to Korra. 'She did give her life to save me.'

Korra nodded slowly at her. 'Major Carter…'

'Please; call me Sam.'

'Sam,' Korra repeated, 'I would speak to you about something that does concern me regarding your situation.'

Sam stared at him in surprise. 'Ah…OK.' She said cautiously. 'What is it?'

'How much has your father or Selmak spoken to you about the blending that happens between a symbiote and a host?' Korra asked gently.

'Not much.' Sam admitted. She gestured at the Tok'ra. 'We haven't really spent a great deal of time together since he became a host.'

'Of course.' Korra moved to sit up more fully. 'When a Tok'ra symbiote and a host blend, at first, you are two distinct personalities. Each has independent memories that help form the distinction but over time the blending becomes greater as shared memories are created, and thoughts and emotions are shared.'

Sam listened, fascinated by Korra's words.

'Eventually, it becomes so that you both act as one; feel as one.' Korra gave a grimace. 'The danger of losing a sense of self is very real.'

'But you don't?' Sam interjected worriedly. 'You do continue to remain separate?'

'Yes, we remain separate but we actively guard against losing the individual identities of the host and symbiote.' Korra informed her briskly. 'Your situation is different.'

'I'm sorry?' Sam's brow creased at what she perceived was a change in subject.

'When Jolinar died, she left her memories and her feelings within you.' Korra said.

'Yes, but I don't see what that…' Sam tried to interrupt, ignoring the rising panic that knotted her stomach.

'You and Jolinar are blended,' Korra insisted, 'just as though you still carry her as a symbiote, and I fear you are in danger of merging yourself with her.'

The stool clattered to the floor as Sam stood up swiftly at Korra's words. 'You're wrong.'

'You feel her emotions in regards to Martouf, do you not?' Korra gentled his voice at the distress in her blue eyes. 'And your words to Aris today in the ship in defence of the Tok'ra; they could have been spoken by Jolinar herself.'

'She's dead.' Sam said a little desperately. 'She doesn't control me.'

'I am not claiming she does,' Korra said calmly, 'only that there is a danger that you may fail at times to distinguish between what are your own feelings and thoughts, and what are Jolinar's. Without the physical presence of the symbiote, believe me when I say it would be very easy to do so.'

Sam swallowed the angry retort on her lips and focused on his compassionate eyes. Korra was only trying to help her, she reminded herself. She took a deep breath. 'I can distinguish.' She insisted. 'The last time Martouf visited I was annoyed at him. Well, Lantash, actually. But _I_ felt it.'

'Perhaps.' Korra allowed sympathetically. 'But during the years Lantash trained Jolinar, she would often become annoyed with him in a way she never would with Martouf, especially if she felt he was lecturing her unnecessarily.'

Sam felt her blood freeze at his words. Had her reaction been hers after all or down to some deep seated intuitive reaction from Jolinar?

'I am sorry if I have upset you.' Korra said.

She shook her head, unaware that her blue eyes churned with her swirling emotions. 'Thank you for the advice and the discussion.' She said tightly. 'I should leave you to rest.' She turned and walked away before Korra could reply, missing his look of regret as he watched her leave.

Sam headed back to her lab and closed the door. She sat down heavily, her eyes not seeing the benches and works in progress as her mind whirled with Korra's warning. Was Korra right? Was she subliminally channelling Jolinar's feelings and thoughts, and accepting them as her own? She rubbed her hands on her thighs nervously. Logic, she thought desperately; she needed to think everything through logically.

Evidence against Korra's theory…Sam snapped her fingers. Chronos. The Goa'uld had ordered Jolinar's death; Jolinar had hated him but Sam had been able to heal him in order to save the treaty negotiations; had been able to get past Jolinar's feelings and understand her own feelings were of dislike not hate. And her feelings for Korra himself. She could feel Jolinar's dislike of the other Tok'ra yet Sam liked him despite his words of caution regarding her own state of mind. She breathed in sharply. So, Korra was wrong.

Martouf, a voice whispered in her head. She still hadn't been able to separate her feelings from Jolinar's in regard to Martouf. Just the thought of him brought a feeling of love so strong that she was momentarily swamped. OK, so she still struggled a little with Martouf but Jolinar had been in love with Martouf for more years than Sam had been alive, Sam mused. Surely, it was understandable that she would struggle with that kind of emotion? She could still differentiate though, Sam thought defiantly. She knew she didn't love Martouf herself; knew the feelings were all Jolinar's.

But what about her feelings for Jack? The thought slid into her consciousness insidiously and she shook herself. That was a crush; plain and simple. She would get over it. It had nothing to do with Jolinar. She had always been attracted to the Colonel – he was a good looking man – and she had been close to a crush a couple of times _before_ she had been taken as a host; after the whole Hathor thing and later, when they had been stuck in the Antarctic…but she had always pulled away from it before, Sam reminded herself. Her hands clenched into fists. Had Jolinar's experience of being in love with Martouf and Lantash when they had been in a similar working relationship to Sam and the Colonel coloured her reactions to him, she wondered.

She couldn't be certain. The conclusion had Sam rocking back on the stool and wrapping her arms around her stomach. She couldn't be certain and that worried her. Just as she couldn't be certain that her views on the Tok'ra hadn't been influenced by Jolinar's left-over passion for their cause she could feel zing in her veins every time she thought about them. She had been wary initially; her only personal motivation in meeting them the hope that they could help her deal with what happened somehow, and later, to save her father from dying. She still couldn't contemplate becoming a Tok'ra host herself again. The very idea caused a nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Yet she knew her own wariness had given way to certainty that the Tok'ra were good allies despite Jolinar's own behaviour in taking her as an unwilling host. Selmak, her father's symbiote had done something to prompt that but she wondered anew if Jolinar's own fierce loyalty to the Tok'ra hadn't seeped through unconsciously.

And what about her own feelings for Jolinar? She remembered Korra's evident surprise at her defence of the symbiote in taking her as a host as though it was an unnatural reaction. Was it? Jolinar had died saving her life. But, Sam mused, in many ways Jolinar had been the one responsible for placing it at risk in the first place…a surge of anger and resentment towards Jolinar surfaced that caught Sam's breath. God! Had she been suppressing how she really felt? Had she really allowed Jolinar's own justifications for her actions when she had taken Sam as a host lessen her anger at Jolinar's treatment of Cassie? Or the Colonel? Daniel and Teal'c?

Sam rubbed her hands over her face. Korra was right, she realised sadly. The truth was that there was a good possibility her feelings and Jolinar's had gotten mixed up and muddled. She sighed. She guessed she should be grateful to Korra for raising his concerns with her; at least she was aware of it now. She would just have to work through it; sort out what feelings were hers and what were Jolinar's.

Would it never end, she thought bitterly. Just when she had thought she was over her experience, something else always seemed to happen to bring it up again. She knew as the wave of frustration and self-pity rolled over her that it was all her own.

o-O-o

A beam of light shot out of the small device on the ground and disappeared into the night sky.

'That's it.' Daniel Jackson said, staring after it thoughtfully.

'Indeed.' Teal'c murmured, his own dark eyes peering at the sky above. He rose from his crouched position and clasped his hands behind his back.

Daniel picked up the Tollan communication device and pocketed it carefully. 'We should get back inside.'

Teal'c nodded in agreement and the two men headed for the elevator to take them back down into the confines of the mountain. Daniel rested against the wall of the cramped compartment as the doors slid shut and Teal'c chose their floor.

'Locker room?' Daniel inquired tiredly.

'I believe a shower will help revitalise us.' Teal'c commented diplomatically. He wasn't actually tired but he could see the archaeologist was weary. It had been a long day of trampling through woodland interspersed with the sheer boredom of capture.

'Sounds good.' Daniel gave a grateful smile as he folded his arms over his chest. 'Can I ask you a question, Teal'c?'

Teal'c inclined his head.

'What did you say to Aris to get him to change his mind about trading you?' Daniel asked; his blue eyes bright with curiosity behind his glasses.

Teal'c turned to look at him fully. 'He asked me if I really believed we would be successful in defeating the Goa'uld.'

'What did you say?' prompted Daniel eagerly.

'I told him that I did and that I preferred to fight with those who would try.' Teal'c continued.

'And he changed his mind?' Daniel pressed. 'Just like that?'

'I believe Aris Boch had already come to regret his decision.' Teal'c said authoratively. He had seen the bounty hunter's change of mind first hand. 'I merely suggested an alternative strategy when he expressed his wish not to hand me over to Sokar.'

'It was a good strategy.' Daniel confirmed. 'I, uh, thought for a second there, when the ship blew up, that we had lost you.'

The catch in the younger man's voice had Teal'c's face softening in response. 'It was not my intention to alarm you.'

Daniel waved away the apology. 'I'm just glad we got you back.' His eyes held Teal'c's. 'You know we would have come after you, right? If Aris hadn't changed his mind.'

'I was certain of it.' Teal'c said. He allowed a faint hint of amusement to drift across his features. 'It was one of the reasons why I volunteered to make the exchange with the Tok'ra.'

Daniel slapped Teal'c's shoulder affectionately as the elevator slid to a halt. Teal'c shot him a look before they exited and made their way to the locker room. He felt a satisfaction steal over him at the sight of the man striding towards them from the other end of the corridor.

'O'Neill.' Teal'c greeted him with a pleased expression.

'You finished briefing General Hammond?' Daniel asked as they all stepped into the locker room. He nodded an acknowledgement to the members of SG3 and SG4 who had evidently just gotten into the locker room themselves from the state of their undress.

'Yep.' Jack O'Neill said. 'You guys send the message OK?'

Daniel nodded as they all started to strip off their dirty uniforms. He extracted the communications device and placed it in his locker.

Teal'c mentally made a note to remind the archaeologist before they left the changing rooms; they would need to return it to storage. He was the first undressed and into the shower; the first to finish. He was already dressed and redoing his make-up when the other two emerged from the showers. He was vaguely aware of them bantering as they dressed, their conversation merging into the general babble as he carefully applied his eye make-up; a small familiarity from his previous existence that he still clung to despite his new life with the Tau'ri.

'For crying out loud, Daniel, Korra said Aris was lying about his wife and kid.' Jack's testiness broke through Teal'c's concentration.

'That doesn't mean he's right.' Daniel argued. He gave a muffled groan as his arm got caught up in the wrong hole in his clean t-shirt.

Jack unthinkingly reached over and helped him pull the material into the correct position. 'I'm telling you, Daniel, I think the guy was full of…'

The door was flung open and shut again with a furious bang that captured the attention of the entire locker room and brought the conversations to a surprised halt. An irate Captain MacNally stood just inside the room, breathing heavily. Jack exchanged a wary look with Teal'c and Daniel as MacNally's eyes alighted on SG1.

'You!' MacNally charged over to their lockers and waved a piece of paper at them. 'This is your fault!'

Teal'c stiffened at the disrespectful tone and carefully placed the make-up back in his locker before he turned back to face the Air Force officer.

Jack straightened to his full height. 'You want to watch your tone, _Captain_.'

'I'm being transferred.' MacNally snarled.

'Really?' Jack stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants. His brown eyes glittered dangerously. 'Shame.'

The insincerity caused MacNally to flush bright red. 'This is just because you don't want someone around who can see through your little act with Carter.'

Teal'c tensed; MacNally had insulted their female team-mate on more than one occasion; the last time suggesting she had won her promotion by sleeping with O'Neill.

'And don't even bother denying it.' MacNally continued. 'The whole base knows you kissed her last week.'

'Actually,' Daniel spoke before Jack could retort himself, 'Jack kissed Doctor Carter last week not Sam.'

'So he kissed another version of her? So, what?' MacNally waved his paper again. 'It proves it, doesn't it? He's doing her and he doesn't want anyone around who might tell the truth about it.'

'Oh, for crying out loud!' Jack growled and made a tiny, almost imperceptible move; Daniel's hand shot out to stop him.

Teal'c took a step forward; he believed it would be best to remove MacNally from the locker room before any punches were thrown by his team-mates. He would deal with MacNally himself.

'Teal'c.'

Daniel's voice stopped him before he had taken more than a step and MacNally hurriedly took a step backwards as Teal'c continued to glower at him.

'Your logic is wrong, MacNally.' Daniel stated firmly. 'If Jack was having a relationship with Sam, do you really think he would have kissed another woman, even one who looked like her, right in front of her and the rest of us? I mean, that would be a pretty stupid thing for him to do.'

MacNally gawped at Daniel.

'In fact,' Daniel continued, 'if anything Jack kissing Doctor Carter confirms that he's been telling the truth; there is nothing between him and Sam.'

Teal'c kept quiet; he believed the Colonel had feelings for the Major but had not acted upon them due to the regulations that bound them. He also believed that the Colonel had been unaware that his kiss with Doctor Carter could be seen until he had returned through the quantum mirror that allowed travel between the universes and seen Doctor Carter still on the other side.

However, Teal'c appreciated the argument Daniel had constructed; perhaps it would ease the formality that had sprung up between their two team mates since the incident and help divert the rumour mill. He watched as MacNally glared at Daniel unable to find any fault with the archaeologist's logic anymore than Teal'c himself could.

'If that's all, Captain?' Jack drawled.

MacNally took a stumbling step backward and a moment later he turned and left the locker room. There was a moment of silence before conversation broke out again. Teal'c resumed his previous task as Jack and Daniel finished getting dressed in silence.

'We should head to the infirmary.' Jack noted as they all closed their lockers.

'Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c stopped the archaeologist as he turned to the door. 'Are you not forgetting something?'

Daniel looked down automatically to his shoes as his fingers grazed over his glasses. 'No, I don't think…'

'The Tollan communications device.' Teal'c stated firmly.

'Right.' Daniel dived back into his locker as Jack smirked at him and gave Teal'c a grateful nod.

They were in the elevator before Jack spoke again.

'Daniel, about what you said to MacNally…'

'He doesn't need to know you thought everyone couldn't see you.' Daniel retorted.

Teal'c hid a smile.

'Yes, well…' Jack shuffled awkwardly. 'Thanks.'

'You're welcome,' Daniel replied, 'although for the record I think it was pretty stupid whether you thought you could be seen or not.'

Jack visibly winced and dragged a hand through his hair. 'Yeah. You're not the only one.'

'Indeed,' muttered Teal'c, glancing up at the floor indicator to avoid Jack's glare.

'Carter's OK with it.' Jack said defensively. Teal'c absently noted the use of the Major's surname; he hadn't heard the Colonel refer to her as Sam since the kiss.

'I was hoping we,' Jack gestured at the three of them, 'wouldn't have to, you know…'

'Talk about it?' Daniel remarked. 'We don't.'

'Good. That's good.' Jack said. 'So…'

Teal'c decided to take pity on him. 'Your fight with MacNally was well-conducted, Daniel Jackson.' He saw the look of relief flit over Jack's features at the subtle change of subject.

'Well, I wouldn't call it a fight.' Daniel murmured as the elevator stopped.

'Oh, I don't know, Daniel.' Jack retorted. 'I think it proved you can sucker-punch just as good with words as well as your fists.' He stepped out of the compartment and missed the stunned look on Daniel's face. Teal'c nudged Daniel and they followed after their team leader.

They found Korra talking quietly to Janet. The doctor hurriedly scribbling notes into a file.

'Korra.' Jack nodded at the Tok'ra in the bed before his brown eyes slid to Janet. 'Doc.'

'Colonel.' Janet gave a small smile. 'I was just discussing the effects of this drug Major Carter brought back from your mission.'

'The one Aris is addicted to?' Daniel clarified.

Janet nodded. 'I'm not sure how much progress we could make in understanding the drug without having Aris or a member of his race to assist in tests.' She gestured with the folder at Korra. 'I was hoping the Tok'ra may have investigated it themselves.'

'Have you?' Daniel asked.

Korra shook his head. 'We have never considered it.'

'Why not?' Daniel frowned. 'I mean, surely helping Aris and his people would have given you valuable allies even though they can't act as hosts.'

'Aris's world is only one amongst many that the Goa'ulds have treated in this way.' Korra said forthrightly. 'We simply do not have the capability to assist them all.'

Jack cleared his throat. 'Where is Carter anyway?'

'I'm here, sir.' They all turned to greet her as the Major made her way back into the room to stand beside Daniel. 'I had to step out for a moment.'

Teal'c frowned at the tense look she exchanged with Korra and from the fleeting concern in Jack's eyes he realised he wasn't the only one who had noticed.

'We sent the message to the Tok'ra.' Daniel said to Korra, arresting his attention again.

'Thank you.' Korra said gratefully. 'It is important I return to them as soon as it is possible.'

Teal'c's eyes narrowed; the Tok'ra must have important intelligence to communicate.

'Something we should know about?' Jack asked, clearly having come to the same conclusion as Teal'c. 'You know with us being allies and all.'

Korra visibly hesitated before he shook his head slowly. 'Only that Sokar's power is growing since he assumed control of Apophis's territory and may soon rival the System Lords.'

SG1 exchanged a silent look; it was evident that Korra knew more, and evident that despite their rescue of him, he was not going to tell them anything further.

'Right,' replied Jack.

'SG1 to the gate room.' The announcement interrupted abruptly and it didn't take them long to assist Korra off the infirmary bed and to make their way to the Stargate. They were unsurprised to find General Hammond already chatting away to the traveller who had come in response to their message to the Tok'ra.

'Garshaw.' Daniel smiled at one of the Tok'ra Council's most prominent members. 'It's good to see you again.'

'It is good to be seen.' Garshaw greeted them with a smile. She turned to Sam. 'I am afraid your father is assisting with the transport of some refugees back to their home world and is unable to make the trip himself on this occasion.'

Sam smiled gratefully back at her, pleased to have an explanation of her father's absence and news he was well.

Garshaw's dark eyes landed on Korra. 'Korra, we had almost given up hope.'

'As had I.' Korra said, bowing his head to Garshaw. He looked up and around at the Tau'ri. 'I owe my survival to SG1 and to Teal'c in particular.'

Teal'c inclined his head.

'We must leave immediately. If you could dial the coordinates I gave you…' Garshaw turned to Hammond who gestured up at the control room.

'It was a pleasure seeing you again.' Hammond noted as the Stargate began to spin.

Korra turned to the team. 'Again, I must thank you for your rescue of me.' His eyes landed on Teal'c. 'And to you, Teal'c. I am unsure how I can ever repay the sacrifice you offered to make for me.'

'There is no need.' Teal'c murmured, faintly embarrassed at the effusive gratitude.

'Come, Korra.' Garshaw gestured at her fellow Tok'ra.

Korra glanced over at Sam. 'I hope our discussion was of value.'

'Yes.' Sam nodded. 'It was. Thank you.'

Teal'c wondered at the exchange as Korra joined Garshaw on the ramp. They watched as the Tok'ra walked into the blue horizon and the wormhole disappeared.

'So, who here thinks there was more to the whole Sokar gaining power thing than what old Korra was saying?' Jack asked loudly.

Daniel and Sam exchanged an amused look but nodded.

'Maybe he just didn't want to tell us before he had shared it with his own people.' Daniel mused.

'We did just save his life, Daniel.' Jack said as they began to walk out of the gate room.

Teal'c half-listened to their banter as they wandered back through the corridors. His mind had already moved from Sokar to Samantha Carter; he wondered what the Tok'ra had said to place such a pensive look on her face. He knew better than to ask her. He would just have to wait and be there for her when she was ready to discuss it, he determined. That was all he could do.

o-O-o

The Tok'ra Base

The Tok'ra Council was gathered in full and the noise level reminded Jacob of some of the rowdier bars he had frequented in his youth. Selmak chuckled inside his head at the comparison.

_Perhaps we should have stayed with the Danaarins for dinner instead of answering the call to return_, Selmak commented wryly.

_Perhaps_, Jacob agreed. He had enjoyed the company of the refugees they had been escorting. They had been an interesting people and he had been sad to leave them. He settled into his chair with a sigh. Duty was duty. The call to return had been urgent and important; he couldn't have ignored it and he knew Selmak was of the same mind.

He was unsurprised to see Martouf enter and smiled a greeting as the younger man took an empty chair beside him. Lantash was one of the older symbiotes and, although not on the Council, he was often asked to participate in the sessions. Jacob was pleased to see him. Martouf and his symbiote were among the few friends he had cultivated since he had joined the Tok'ra.

Jacob got to his feet with the others as another swept into the chamber; Garshaw. He frowned at the Tok'ra who followed her who was dressed in a uniform he recognised all too well – that of the SGC. He didn't recognise him although he seemed vaguely familiar. Korra and his symbiote Mellor; they had been working undercover in Sokar's court. There had been a report a while previously that he had gone missing. The information slipped from Selmak's mind into his seamlessly. He felt Martouf tense beside him. Without any effort, Jacob's mind reached out to Selmak's to fill the gaps of his knowledge; Korra had not gotten along with Martouf's mate, Jolinar…

Garshaw took her place and cleared her throat. 'I would have your attention, please.'

The Council fell silent; all eyes were upon Korra.

'Korra has escaped from Sokar with vital information thanks to the efforts of SG1.' Her eyes briefly flickered to Jacob who stirred anxiously, even as a wave of pride surged through him. Garshaw gestured at Korra urgently. 'Please tell us what you know.'

Korra took a deep breath. 'Sokar is gathering a fleet of ships. He intends to attack the System Lords.'

A rash of questions broke out and Garshaw raised her hand for silence once again. 'Please. Let Korra continue.'

'I was unable to find out specific details before Sokar became suspicious of me. I was barely able to escape.' Korra concluded. 'Indeed, if it were not for the efforts of SG1 I would have been captured by a bounty hunter and turned over to Sokar. Teal'c himself offered to go in my place and was able to convince the hunter to let us all go free.'

Garshaw nodded at him. 'Thank you, Korra.' Her eyes darted around the Council chamber. 'I do not need to tell anyone here what danger this represents. Sokar cannot be allowed to defeat the Goa'uld System Lords. He would institute a reign of terror across this part of the galaxy we have not seen in many centuries.'

Jacob handed control to Selmak recognising the feeling that denoted her desire to speak. 'We need more information.' Selmak said out loud. 'Without knowing more about the size of the fleet, when they are due to attack, we cannot formulate a clear plan of action.'

'I agree.' Another voice spoke up; Delek, a young Tok'ra who had been recently accepted into the ranks of the Council. 'We must know more.'

Other murmurs broke out around the Council in support of Selmak's statement.

'So, we are agreed?' Garshaw said firmly. 'We will send for more details from the operatives we have placed in Sokar's midst…'

'I'm sorry to interrupt, Garshaw,' Korra said, 'but none of our current operatives are best placed to secure this information. I was barely in the best position myself.'

'So, we send someone else.' Delek replied.

'But, who?' Garshaw asked. 'This information is too sensitive to allow it to be disseminated much further than the people within this room.'

'We will go.' Selmak said authoratively.

_We will?_ Jacob asked surprised.

'Jacob's face is unknown to Sokar and I have spent many years undercover at Sokar's court without detection before.' Selmak informed the Council and her host crisply. 'I know how to get the information we seek.'

Garshaw looked hard at her old friend. 'And is Jacob in agreement?'

Selmak relinquished control. Jacob cleared his throat and leaned forward. 'I am in agreement.' He could feel Selmak's certainty that they were best for the job. 'We'll take the assignment.'

'Thank you, Jacob; Selmak.' Garshaw said. 'We shall leave you to confer with Korra. Lantash; Martouf, I'm sure your counsel would be appreciated in preparing Jacob for the mission.'

The other Council members filed out leaving Jacob alone with Martouf and Korra who stared at each other grimly.

'Shall we begin, gentleman?' Jacob asked briskly. A few hours later, information had been shared and the details worked out. 'I should get some rest.' Jacob stood up. He stopped for a moment and looked at Korra inquisitively. 'Korra, before I leave you, can I ask…how was Sam when you saw her? Is she OK?'

'She was well, Jacob.' Korra informed him.

Jacob caught the flicker of something through the other man's eyes. 'But?' He prompted.

'I do not believe she is completely distinguishing between the latent feelings and thoughts Jolinar imbued in her subconscious when she blended with her and her own.' Korra asked bluntly.

'Samantha can hardly remember anything from her memories.' Martouf commented defensively.

'She is remembering more and more although she confirms they are but flashes.' Korra noted.

'She said Hathor used a memory device on her.' Jacob murmured. 'Selmak thinks it might have prompted her to remember more.'

'Perhaps.' Martouf allowed. 'It is possible.' His eyes met Jacob's cautiously. 'The Council may perceive this as a security risk and request Samantha to return to us.'

'Samantha is not Jolinar, Martouf.' Korra replied before Jacob could respond. 'You should remember that and I believe she will no more betray us than Jolinar herself would have done.'

'I know she is not Jolinar.' Martouf replied heatedly.

'She's not,' Jacob agreed fiercely, 'and with respect Martouf, I'm not crazy about what she did to my daughter.'

Martouf flushed and looked down at the floor.

It was Selmak who spoke next. 'I know you loved Jolinar deeply, Martouf.' She said compassionately. 'But I agree with Jacob. Jolinar's actions in regard to his daughter were terrible and you know this; she took an unwilling host. You must stop placing Jolinar on a pedestal and you must begin to view Samantha as herself and not just for what she carries of your mate.' She sighed and relinquished control back to her host.

'I have warned Samantha that she should examine her own feelings and thoughts to ensure they are not influenced by what remains of Jolinar.' Korra turned to Jacob. 'I hope this was acceptable.'

Jacob nodded at Korra. 'Thank you.'

Korra gave a bow of acknowledgement and left; Jacob was alone with Martouf.

'Jacob, I hope you don't think…' Martouf began worriedly.

'You've been a good friend to me, Martouf,' Jacob said quietly, waving away his apology, 'and I do have a favour to ask of you.'

Martouf straightened. 'Anything.'

'If this thing with Sokar goes South, I want you to tell Sam; let her know how much I loved her and my other kid, Mark.' Jacob explained. 'Can you do that?'

'Of course.' Martouf said sincerely. 'I would be honoured.'

Jacob nodded. 'I should get that rest.' He excused himself and wandered out into the familiar Tok'ra tunnels, heading for his own sleeping chamber.

_You are worried about Samantha_, Selmak noted.

_So are you_, retorted Jacob.

Selmak sighed. _I am concerned_, she admitted. _If Samantha is remembering more of Jolinar, Korra is right, there may be a danger she is allowing herself to be influenced by the thoughts and memories unknowingly. _

_At least Korra warned her about it, _Jacob noted.

_Yes._

Jacob felt her relief at Korra's action and the regret she hadn't foreseen the possibility herself.

_And perhaps when we return from this mission we should visit with Samantha_, Selmak offered.

_I'd like that, _Jacob allowed. _After this mission then._ He settled onto the sleeping platform with a sigh. They had a duty to perform; information about Sokar to gather but then they would return to Earth and see Sam. Contentment stole over him and his eyes drifted shut as host and symbiote slipped into sleep.


	8. Facing Demons

**Author's Note: **Sam/Team friendship; Teal'c/Team friendship. Mild Sam/Jack.

**Demons Recap:** _SG1 investigate a planet which shows a village with a church – the first sign of Christianity they have come across off-world. On entering the village they are treated like demons but rescue a young girl called Mary who is suffering from chicken pox. They treat her and make friends with her guardian Simon. They witness an Unas enter the village and threaten to return the next day for the sacrifice. They realise the minor Goa'uld within the Unas must be in the service of Sokar in his guise as the devil. The village Canon returns and refuses SG1's offer to help. He uses technology via a ring he wears to strike them down with lightening. _

_Teal'c is beaten and put through a series of tests which the imprisoned SG1 are forced to watch; when the villagers drown the Jaffa, they are devastated. The Canon releases them and tells them to leave but Daniel is insistent on preventing Simon from performing a ritual on Mary which would endanger her life. As they are discussing things with him, Teal'c rises from the dead; his symbiote sustained him under water and he placed himself in a deep state of kel no reem to heal. The Canon is furious and they are chained to the altar in the square along with Mary – they will be the sacrifice to the Unas. _

_The Unas does come to take them but they attempt to escape and almost make it; they are rescued by Simon who brings their weapons. The Unas goes after Simon and after they free themselves of the chain, Jack and Teal'c chase after him, sending Daniel and Sam to the Stargate. They find the Unas dead from his wounds; Simon out cold and a repentant Canon. They wake Simon and all head to the Stargate to say goodbye to SG1. As Sam greets them, she realises that the Goa'uld is within the Canon. He is killed and SG1 tell Simon and Mary to bury their gate to ensure they are no longer bothered by demons._

**Facing Demons**

'…and that was when Carter sensed the Goa'uld.' Jack O'Neill motioned at Samantha Carter sat opposite him, a gesture that caused the young Air Force Major to duck her head. 'When it knew it had been made, it went to attack; I killed it. We told the kids to bury the gate and we came home.'

'I think they'll follow our advice.' Daniel Jackson added, leaning back in his chair. 'Which is a shame really.'

'A shame?' Jack couldn't help asking the question against his better judgement.

'Well, this is the only Christian society we've come across, Jack.' Daniel replied. 'It would have been fascinating to get a better understanding of how they came to be taken by Sokar in the first place. I mean, they must have been transported through the Stargate in Antarctica…'

'Or a ship.' Jack pointed out.

'Or a ship,' Daniel allowed, gesturing wildly, 'but either way, it would have fascinating to discover how Sokar had done it and why. I just think it's a shame we'll never find out.'

General Hammond nodded at the archaeologist before he moved back to the SG1 team leader. His eyes briefly paused on the scar intersecting the Colonel's eyebrow. It looked nasty but going by the Colonel's short summation of the mission, he was lucky he hadn't come away with worse. 'Perhaps it's for the best. Sounds like this one was a close call, Colonel.'

'Aren't they all, sir?' Jack remarked lightly. His own warm brown eyes landed on Teal'c. The Jaffa looked hardly touched by his experience; beaten, branded and drowned. It was one of the few times that Jack had appreciated the ability of the Goa'uld symbiote that Teal'c carried to keep the Jaffa alive. Teal'c inclined his head as though he sensed Jack's thoughts.

'This Goa'uld Sokar seems to be cropping up a lot lately.' Hammond noted. His bald head gleamed under the artificial lighting as he looked around his flagship team. 'Doctor Jackson, I know you put together some preliminary information about this Goa'uld the first time we ran across him but I'd like you to put together a formal briefing document for all off-world personnel.'

'Of course.' Daniel agreed quickly.

'Thank you.' He turned to Sam. 'I'd like you to start looking at the ring Colonel O'Neill confiscated, the one that apparently stunned you with bolts of lightening? I'd like to see if it's viable technology we can use.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam agreed.

'And that was a job well done identifying the Goa'uld, Major.'

'I didn't really do anything, sir.' Sam responded tightly. 'It's not something I can control.'

They all stared at her noting the sharpness that had edged her comment. She squirmed under the combined regard.

'Sorry, sir.' Sam said formally to Hammond. 'I'm a little tired.'

Hammond gave a short nod of acknowledgement at her apology for her uncharacteristic behaviour. 'Well, I see no reason to detain you here further. We'll make a note of the planet's decision to bury the gate and remove it from the dialling program. Get some rest.' He stood up. 'Dismissed.'

Sam slid the folder off the table, pushed her chair back and marched out of the briefing room without waiting for the others. The three men exchanged a concerned look as they followed after her. By the time, they reached the corridor she had disappeared.

'What was that about?' Jack asked out loud.

'I don't know.' Daniel admitted.

'Did Major Carter not say she was tired?' Teal'c murmured.

'No…' Jack paused as an Airman passed, and he waited until they were in the elevator before he spoke again. 'Something's been bothering her since she spent time with that Tok'ra we rescued last week.'

'Korra.' Daniel supplied. He took a sip from the coffee mug he carried. His blue eyes shone with worry for their female team-mate.

'Him. Something was off between the two of them when we caught up with them in the infirmary.' Jack continued.

'I agree.' Teal'c noted, clasping his hands behind his back.

'You think he said something to her?' Daniel asked.

'I don't know, Daniel. She's not talking about it.' Jack retorted. 'She hasn't said anything to either of you?'

Daniel shook his head. 'Nothing.'

'She has not confided in me either, O'Neill.' Teal'c confirmed.

Jack rubbed a hand through his hair. Sam's performance hadn't really been affected despite the fact that he knew something was bothering her and he'd decided that she could work out whatever had gone down between her and the Tok'ra herself. He ignored the twinge of conscious that reminded him his decision had also let him out of a difficult conversation. Given her terse response to Hammond in the briefing he was going to have to rethink that strategy. 'I'll talk to her tomorrow.'

'A wise decision.' Teal'c said approvingly.

Jack shot him a look and found the Jaffa looking back at him with a steady, even gaze. Jack decided a change of subject was in order. 'So, how does it feel to come back from the dead?'

Teal'c blinked. 'I did not die, O'Neill. As I said, my symbiote sustained me.'

'As I said,' Jack parroted glibly, 'way to go, Junior.' His brown eyes gleamed seriously despite his outward humour. He knew the absolute horror of believing he had watched his friend drown would stay with him for a long time.

Daniel patted Teal'c's shoulder fondly. His own relief that the Jaffa had survived beamed from his open face. 'I shouldn't worry, Teal'c, a logical explanation has never stopped Jack from suggesting I've died before.'

'That's because you die so often we lose track.' Jack shot back.

Daniel glowered at him. 'I do not.'

'Seven times, Daniel.' Jack said, pushing his hands into his pockets.

'I've only died twice.' Daniel snapped. His eyes widened suddenly as his own words replayed in his head. 'Wow. That sounds weird.'

The elevator doors slid open.

'Weird.' Jack agreed as they exited the elevator.

Teal'c nodded once. 'Indeed.'

o-O-o

Sam frowned at the initial report on the ring they had brought back from the mission. She tapped a pen against her lips thoughtfully. OK. The first problem was that was no obvious power source but there had to be one. Her eyes drifted to where the object of her thoughts lay on the central bench. Maybe if she took the casing off she could find it. The sharp rap on the doorframe interrupted her thoughts and her gaze flew up into two warm brown eyes.

'Sir.' She straightened her posture automatically although she remained seated on the stool.

'Thought I'd stop by,' Jack began lightly as he sauntered into the lab to stand beside her, 'see how you were getting on with the ring.'

She stared at him surprised. 'Well, I, uh…' she took a deep breath and recovered, 'it's going slowly, sir.' She turned back to the computer and gestured at him. 'Our initial analysis hasn't revealed anything very much although it does suggest that there are trace amounts of naquadah which suggests that it's used as the power source but I…'

_H__e was actually listening to her._

The thought struck her almost as powerfully as the lightening bolt the ring had emitted on the planet and she faltered mid-word.

Jack raised his eyebrows. 'But what, Carter?'

'You…' She bit her lip. 'Nothing, sir. As I was saying I haven't actually been able to find the power source yet.' She looked at him concerned. 'Are you alright, sir?'

Jack folded his arms across the blue BDU shirt he wore. 'Actually, I wanted to ask you the same question.'

She frowned at him, a quizzical look in her blue eyes.

'Are you alright?' Jack clarified. 'You seemed a little…off at the briefing yesterday.'

Sam stiffened and her face closed up. 'I was just a little tired, sir. It won't happen again.'

He took in her fixed look and sighed. 'Look, Carter, it isn't just the briefing…'

She flushed bright red. 'I'm sorry if my performance hasn't been adequate, Colonel, I…'

'Your performance has been more than adequate, Major; it's been exemplary as usual.' Jack said evenly, ignoring her angry tone as he focused on the misery collecting in her eyes. 'That's not what this about. Something's been bothering you ever since we ran across that Tok'ra guy.'

Her gaze fell to the floor and she missed Jack's glower of pure frustration. He pushed a hand through his short, grey hair. 'What the hell did he say to you, Carter?'

Her head snapped up at the irritated growl. 'Sir?'

'Korra.' Jack said precisely as his brown eyes held hers firmly. 'What did he say to you?'

For a second the urge to confide in him teased at her. It would be so easy for her tell him what Korra had told her; that she was effectively still as blended to Jolinar dead as she had been as her unwilling host; that Jolinar's left over memories, thoughts and feelings might be influencing her own.

But she would be placing him in an untenable position as her CO, she concluded sadly. He would be obligated to report it and if he did, she would probably find herself confined to the mountain – and that was the best scenario. She knew he probably wouldn't report it if she asked him not to but she couldn't – wouldn't – ask him to break protocol for her, to risk his career like that. 'Nothing.' Sam denied eventually. 'He didn't say anything.'

'And if I send a message to the Tok'ra for him to get his ass back here so I can ask him the same question, he'll tell me the same thing?' Jack asked pointedly.

She looked away again, unable to reply.

He moistened his lips and examined her set expression again. He moved suddenly; leaning back against the central workbench and idly picking up the ring there. 'Carter,' he waved the ring at her, 'I'm just trying to help here.'

Sam glanced up at him, her eyes travelling over his face; the lines that criss-crossed his face seemed a little deeper, his eyes shone with worry for her. She felt the warmth of his concern spread through her and it helped eased the bundle of nerves in her gut. She tried a smile. 'Didn't you order me to kick you the next time you got an urge to help someone, sir?'

Jack gave a short laugh as he remembered his words on the planet when they had been captured by the canon after their offer to help with the Unas had been refused. The tension between them dissipated a little.

Sam motioned at him gently. 'I am fine, sir.'

'I could order you to tell me.' Jack murmured.

She held her breath as he held her eyes for a long moment.

'Look, I can appreciate that you might not be comfortable talking to me,' Jack said, his voice giving away none of his own regret that she wouldn't, 'especially given recent events.' He ignored the slight heat in his cheeks at the memory of kissing Sam's alternate universe counterpart. 'So, don't talk to me; talk to someone else.'

The words were compassionate; kind even, but Sam heard the implicit order in them. 'Yes, sir.'

Jack nodded sharply and turned away toward the door.

'Uh, sir?' Sam hurried to stop him.

He turned around and looked at her inquisitively, careful to hide his hope that she had changed her mind.

'The ring, sir.' Sam reminded him.

Jack looked at her blankly before he remembered he was holding it. 'Oh. Right.' He held it out to her. 'Your ring, Carter.'

For a second, they both froze; both caught by the symbolism in the simple act of a man offering a woman a ring.

Sam mentally kicked herself. Jack wasn't a man offering her the ring as a token of his love; he was a Colonel giving an artefact to a Major under his command, she reminded herself briskly. She reached out and picked it up. 'Thank you, sir.'

Jack gave her a bittersweet smile before he continued out of the door. She caught a hint of disappointment in his eyes as he walked out and she wondered at it. He most probably wasn't disappointed for the same reason she was, she mused, as she slid back onto her stool. She half-hoped her growing feelings for Jack were because Jolinar had shared an intimate relationship with Martouf when he had occupied a similar position of authority to Jolinar that Jack occupied with Sam; it would be a great excuse for falling for her CO. She sighed. What worried her more was that she already half-suspected the feelings were all her own and she wasn't sure how she was going to handle them. It was a crush, she thought determinedly; nothing more, nothing less.

Sam looked at the ring and gave into the urge to try it on. She held her left hand up and wrinkled her nose at the sight of the bulky object against her skin before she turned back to her work.

o-O-o

Daniel hovered in the corridor outside of Sam's lab and cursed Jack silently under his breath. It wasn't that he didn't want to be there, Daniel mused agitatedly; if Sam needed to talk to someone he obviously wanted to be there for her, but he had learned early in their friendship that getting Sam to talk when she didn't want to talk was a whole different ball game…and he had always been fairly useless at ball games.

Chess, he mused. Maybe it was more like a game of chess. Getting the Queen into just the right position…OK; that was a creepy line of thought. Sam wasn't an object to be manoeuvred; she was a human being who was evidently hurting about something. He frowned. A passing scientist gave him a speculative look as he walked by and Daniel shook himself. His fingers tightened on the file he held and he took the step into her lab.

Sam didn't look up from the computer; she was completely engrossed in her work. He cleared his throat noisily and she turned around.

'Daniel.' Sam seemed momentarily pleased to see him before he glimpsed suspicion enter her blue gaze. Her face smoothed out and she turned back to the computer. 'Was there something you needed?'

'Ah, yes.' Daniel took a hesitant step forward. 'I was hoping to go over your report on the particle beam generator that Sokar used when he, uh, tried to melt down our iris.' He raised the file he held as though to prove his statement.

Sam glanced at him over her shoulder. 'Do you really think you need to include it in your briefing?'

'Just being thorough.' Daniel gave a weak smile. 'I thought it might help build a better picture of how advanced Sokar's technology can be and make the briefing paper a little more,' he gestured with the file, 'interesting.'

She raised an eyebrow in an unconscious mimic of Teal'c.

Daniel sighed. 'Jack seemed to think everyone would find the melting iris thing cool.'

Her lips quirked and she turned back to him. She waved at the stool next to her. Daniel hurriedly sat down and opened the file. His eyes caught on her left hand. 'Uh, Sam?' He pointed at the ring she was wearing.

'Oh.' Sam flushed and swiftly took the ring off. 'I,uh, I kept losing it so I put it on so I wouldn't lose it.' She gave him a weak smile. 'What do you need to know?'

For the next thirty minutes, Daniel focused on learning about Sokar's technology. It wasn't a waste, he assured himself. He would use the material in his briefing report even if he didn't need the detail.

'…and the particle beam generator was just so far advanced from what we know, Daniel.' Sam continued enthusiastically. 'I've only just started to understand how the math works and…'

'Woah!' Daniel gaped at her. 'Did you just say that you understand the math?'

'Well, when I learned how the naquadah generator worked, it helped me put it together.' Sam said, gesturing with the mug of coffee she held. 'And I'm not saying I understand all of it but…' she nodded, 'yeah.'

'So, you could build a particle beam generator?' Daniel checked.

Her startled laugh brightened the lab. 'No.' She grinned at him. 'Understanding the math and the theory is one thing; building a particle beam generator is another. Like I said, this technology is so far advanced from what we know, Daniel; it's incredible.' She gestured at the ring. 'Take this device. I think it's only the trigger for a weapon that must be orbiting the planet maybe in the upper stratosphere. When the device is activated it sends out one signal to call the weapon and when pressed another to fire it.'

'So we can't use it?' Daniel asked.

'Not without building the corresponding weapon, no.' Sam agreed. 'And I think that was some kind of giant zat gun.' She sobered with a sigh. 'Which is why Sokar is such a threat. He seems to have technology much more advanced than any Goa'uld we've come across.'

'What about the Tok'ra? Do you think they have anything similar?' Daniel jumped on the slight opening she had given him and felt a twinge of guilt when her face fell.

She shook her head. 'I don't think so.'

'You seem pretty sure of that.' Daniel commented, closing the file as he held her gaze quizzically.

'I don't really remember.'

Something flitted through her eyes; panic, he realised. Had Korra triggered some awful memory of Jolinar's, he wondered. He took a deep breath. 'You do know you can always talk to me, right, Sam?'

She stiffened imperceptibly and glared at him, any desire to confide her fears wiped out by her irritation. 'The Colonel sent you, didn't he?'

Daniel sighed heavily and fidgeted with the pen he had been using to scribble notes. 'He's worried about you, Sam. We all are.'

'I'm fine.' She insisted. Her eyes dropped to the floor and she swivelled back to the computer. 'I should get back to this.'

He looked at her resolute profile and knew he wasn't going to get any further; he tried anyway. 'Sam, I just want to help.'

Sam kept her attention on the computer monitor. 'Didn't the Colonel order me to shoot you the next time you wanted to help someone?'

Daniel's mouth fell a little open. 'OK. Well, I, uh….' He couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice.

Her head dropped and she looked back at him apologetically. 'I'm sorry, Daniel. I didn't mean that.'

Daniel nodded, accepting her apology. 'So, does this mean you're going to tell me what's wrong?'

Sam sighed. 'It's…nothing, Daniel.'

'It's obviously something, Sam.' He gently contradicted her. He saw something in her blue eyes…a brief weakening as though she was considering it.

She shook her head abruptly and he caught the gleam of tears in her eyes. 'I think this is just something I have to work out myself, Daniel.'

'Hey.' He reached out and gently tugged her into a hug. He felt a moment's resistance before she gave in and allowed him to comfort her. It wasn't long though before she pulled away with a falsely bright smile.

'I really do have to get back to this.' She waved at the ring she had discarded.

'OK.' Daniel held up his file again. 'I should get back to this.' He hesitated. 'If you need to talk…'

'I know, Daniel.' Sam said. 'Thanks.'

He tapped the file against his side absently as he backed out of the lab. When he reached the door, he looked back at her. She seemed caught up in her work again. Checkmate, he thought sadly.

o-O-o

'Major Carter.' Teal'c called to the young woman he had come to consider a sister to him as soon as he stepped into her lab. Her attention seemed miles away as she stared at the ring in her hand.

'Hmmm?' Sam's head snapped to him and he saw alarm briefly chase across her delicate features. 'Teal'c.'

His lips twitched at her wariness. He was aware that his team-mates' attempts to talk with Sam had not met with success and he was certain she was expecting a third approach from himself. Her next words confirmed it.

'I'm fine, Teal'c.' Sam gestured at him with the ring. 'I don't need to talk but thank you.'

He raised an eyebrow and held out the book he had brought with him. 'Our encounter with Christianity on our recent mission reminded me that I had never returned this to you.'

She blushed. 'I'm sorry, Teal'c.' She reached out to take the small black bible automatically. 'I thought Colonel O'Neill had sent you to talk with me.'

'Indeed, he did.'

His blunt honesty had her gaze jerking back to his in shock.

'He did?'

'I decided I would use the opportunity to return the bible to you.' Teal'c said firmly.

'But not to try and convince me to talk?' Sam checked again, waving the bible at him.

'I would never attempt such an obvious strategy.' Teal'c murmured seriously.

She smiled and looked down. Her fingers traced over the faded gilt on the cover absently.

'I shall leave you to your work.' Teal'c bowed his head and spun around, fully prepared to leave.

'I remember when I gave this to you.'

Her comment brought him to an immediate halt and he walked to stand beside her, his hands clasped behind his back.

'I remember also.' He said. 'It was after the mission with Jonas Hansen.' He figured Sam remembered the mission all too well. Her ex-fiancé had gone crazy off-world and when SG1 had gone in to retrieve him, he had tried to kill her and everyone else. Jonas had died by the hands of the people had tortured and enslaved.

'Yes.' Sam sighed and looked up at him ruefully. 'I cried all over you.'

'You were upset at the death of Jonas Hansen.' Teal'c said gently.

She nodded and looked away again. When she looked at him again; he could see a determined resolution in her blue eyes. 'Can I ask you a question, Teal'c?'

'Of course.' Teal'c answered.

'What do you know about the blending between a host and a symbiote?' Sam rushed the question out.

Teal'c's heart sank; he feared there was little he could tell her. 'I do not know much, Major Carter. Until I joined the Tau'ri I had always believed that the host did not survive the implantation.' His features softened. 'You and Colonel O'Neill are proof that belief was misplaced.'

'Colonel O'Neill, maybe.' She attempted a smile and failed. 'I'm not so sure about me.'

He waited patiently.

'Korra told me that because I have Jolinar's memories, he thinks it's like I'm still blended to her.' Sam confessed; her eyes fixed to the bible she still held. 'That's what's left of Jolinar is influencing me.'

'What do you think?' Teal'c asked quietly, understanding why she had been reluctant to discuss the matter with their team-mates; her relationship with the Colonel was complicated by their duty to keeping their world safe; O'Neill would have to consider Sam a risk if he knew of Sam's situation, no matter how much the Colonel cared for her personally. He knew Sam must have also declined to discuss the matter with Daniel because of her concern for the archaeologist's feelings; Daniel's wife Sha're had been taken as a host and the subject of a host being influenced or their sense of self being eroded by their symbiote may have caused him further pain regarding his loss.

'I don't know what to think.' Sam murmured before she sighed heavily. 'I think Korra might be right.' She admitted.

He couldn't deny the frisson of anxiety that teased at him with her words. 'Why do you think Jolinar is influencing you?' Teal'c questioned her solemnly.

Sam kept her eyes pinned to the floor. 'Because, even though I was worried about what kind of allies the Tok'ra would make, I pushed my father into becoming one.'

'You desired to save your father.' Teal'c said. 'I believe that was the compelling reason why you disregarded any concern you may have had regarding the Tok'ra.'

'Maybe.' Sam admitted. Momentary relief drifted across her face at the reassurance her father hadn't become a symbiote because of Jolinar influencing her at some subconscious level. She looked up at him. 'It doesn't explain why I defended Jolinar to Korra. I mean, I was so angry with her, Teal'c, am angry at her, but then I think I understand why she did it and…' she shook her head. 'It's just a mess.'

Teal'c considered his words carefully. 'I do not believe it is unsurprising that you have conflicted feelings about Jolinar. While she was wrong in taking you as a host, she did save your life in giving her own.'

'So, you think the conflict just comes out of my own feelings?' Sam queried, evidently turning it over in her own mind.

'Is it not possible?' Teal'c asked.

She nodded slowly. 'I guess.'

'Is it not also true that you only remember flashes of Jolinar's existence?' Teal'c continued.

She nodded again.

'So it is unlikely that you are remembering enough to be influenced.' Teal'c pointed out.

'I'm influenced around Martouf.' She blurted out.

'Perhaps.' Teal'c conceded; Sam was certainly friendlier and more open with the Tok'ra than he might have expected under normal circumstances. 'But I have not seen Jolinar's bond with her mate influence your interactions when you are apart from him.'

'I wish I could be sure of that.' Sam murmured.

'I am certain of it.' Teal'c reassured her. 'Your defence of the Tok'ra and of Jolinar obviously appeared unusual to Korra and prompted his warning but I do not believe he knew you well enough to form a definitive conclusion that you are being influenced. I am certain that you are at heart the same Samantha Carter I knew before your experience with the Tok'ra Jolinar.' He shifted his weight a little as she studied him intently, taking in his sincerity and belief in her.

Her face brightened. 'Thanks, Teal'c.' She smiled. 'Maybe I overreacted a little to what Korra said. I just…I just want to be certain what I'm feeling is what _I'm_ feeling, you know.'

'His words scared you.' Teal'c noted.

'Yeah.' Sam sighed. 'That and I can't help thinking that every time I think I'm coming to terms with what happened with Jolinar and moving on, something else turns up.'

'There have been many positives from your experience with Jolinar, have there not?' Teal'c mused. 'Your ability to use the Goa'uld technology saved the talks with the Asgard and the System Lords and I would not be alive if not for the protein marker you carry.' He paused. 'Your ability to sense the Goa'uld is also far greater than my own. We would not have saved the villagers on our last mission if you had not sensed the Goa'uld within the body of the Canon.'

'I know.' Sam replied. 'But I guess how I feel about it is a bit like the relationship you have with your symbiote.'

He raised an eyebrow at her.

'Well, you don't like the fact that you carry a Goa'uld, do you, Teal'c?' Sam pointed out.

'I do not.' He admitted.

'But your symbiote did save your life.' She concluded. She gestured at him. 'We thought we'd lost you.'

He nodded in understanding.

'And I'm really glad it saved you, Teal'c.' Sam said quietly, her eyes catching his.

'As am I.' Teal'c replied.

They both fell silent.

'Well, I should finish my report on the ring.' She motioned at her computer.

Teal'c inclined his head. 'Then I shall leave you to work.' He headed out of the lab.

'Teal'c!' Sam crossed the room and pressed the bible back into his hands. 'You should keep this.' She smiled at him brightly. 'Just in case I need to talk to someone again in the future.' She didn't wait for his reaction but hurried back to her waiting computer, and so she missed the Jaffa's smile as he made his way to report to O'Neill that his mission had been a success.


	9. Another Day, Another Forest

**Author's Note: **Team friendship. Mild Sam/Jack UST.

**Rules of Engagement Recap:** _Investigating another missing UAV, SG1 come across what appears to be another SG team in trouble. Believing the team might be the missing SG11, they try to assist only to be stunned and rendered unconscious. They awake in a tent and are taken before a young Captain. Teal'c recognises the rules of engagement the Captain quotes and they realise they have landed in the middle of a training camp that Apophis had set up to train human infiltrators. When they determine their real weapons have been deployed along with the stun weapons – entars – tthe trainees are using they set out to search for them. They are too late as one is used in a fight and the Captain injured. SG1 tricks the injured youngster into returning with them so they can save his life. _

_When he views a video of Apophis's death, he finally responds to their questions and tells them that the kids on the planet are about to undergo a battle to the death with real weapons. SG1 return and cover Sam as she hooks up the video of Apophis to a vo'q – a Goa'uld communication device. The youngsters realise the truth; the battle is over and they can go home. _

**Another Day, Another Forest **

He wasn't sure what irritated him more; the trees or the reason why they were there. 'Is it just me or do all our missions seem to be about chasing this damn UAV lately?' Jack O'Neill grumbled as he focused on the uneven ground of the forest.

The other three members of SG1 exchanged a wary glance. The Colonel was grumpy; very grumpy. They couldn't really blame him. It was a boring mission and it hadn't started out well when they had stepped out of the wormhole straight into the middle of a storm. Luckily, the clouds had disappeared and the weather improved as they walked further into the forest but unfortunately, it hadn't had the same effect on the Colonel's mood.

'And what's with all the trees?' Jack complained. 'And, before any of you tell me in great technobabble detail why we live in such a green universe, it was a rhetorical question.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the snappish tone.

'Do you think his team lost the match last night?' Daniel Jackson muttered to the blonde Air Force officer beside him.

Samantha Carter flashed him a quick grin. 'Maybe he forgot to tape the Simpsons.' She replied, keeping her voice low.

'Carter,' Jack's voice whipped across the space, 'when you've finished gossiping with Daniel, maybe you can update us on whether we're anywhere near this thing?'

Sam gave a small grimace but obediently calculated their walking distance and estimated their location. 'We should be nearing the vicinity, sir.'

'Whose idea was it to start using the UAV to scout the planets anyway?' Jack angrily batted away a cloud of midges. 'That would be yours, wouldn't it, Carter?'

'Actually, sir, it was yours.' Sam replied without thinking. Her face froze as she realised what she'd said. Her eyes darted to the Colonel who was glaring back at her.

'Major, I'm pretty sure I would remember if I came up with the UAV idea.' Jack pointed out sarcastically as he brought them to an abrupt halt.

'Well, um, you did, sir.' Sam said hesitantly. 'You were in my lab when I was repairing one of the MALPs and you commented we needed a better way to get an understanding of the topography of a planet, and wasn't it a shame a jet couldn't fit through the Stargate.' She paused for breath at Jack's startled gaze. 'Sir.' She hastily tagged on the end.

Jack's eyes held hers intently. 'And _that_ inspired you to come up with the UAV?' He asked incredulous. A rush of pleasure that something he said had inspired her eased his bad mood.

'Well, we already had the UAV technology. It was just a question of modifying it for use with the Stargate and adding…'

'Ah!' Jack held up a finger. 'I get the message, Carter. This is all my own fault.' His tone was lighter as he set off again; the grumbling underscored by affection. 'Remind me never to give you another idea.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam tried unsuccessfully to prevent the smile that sprang to her lips.

'I believe I have located the UAV, O'Neill.' Teal'c pointed with his staff weapon through the trees. They all caught the glint as sunlight hit the metal.

'OK.' Jack said cheerfully; his mood brightening further. The day was definitely improving in leaps and bounds. 'Teal'c, you and Daniel stay back and cover us. Carter and I will check out our invention.'

Teal'c's eyebrows rose and Daniel gave Sam a mute look of good luck. Dealing with a happy, bouncy Jack was sometimes as challenging as dealing with him in a bad mood.

Jack slipped into military mode as they approached the downed machine. His eyes scanned the foliage for a trap; hidden enemies. He stopped a few feet away from the UAV and gestured for Sam to examine it.

She hurried forward and crouched by the broken mini-plane. She frowned. 'It looks like it was struck by lightening, sir.' She pointed at the charred streak on the wing. 'That would explain the electrical charge we witnessed that took out the sensors.'

'Is it recoverable?' Jack asked, unsure which answer he wanted. They were along way from the Stargate and the prospect of dragging the thing all the way back was enough to dampen his mood again. Still, they were expensive and if the SGC didn't have to replace it…

'I don't think so, sir.' Sam shook her head. 'The shell was irreparably damaged when it crashed.' She pointed at the mangled nose and wings.

'Can you get to the internal recorder?' Jack felt a frisson of unease and his eyes narrowed on the surrounding greenery. He had the sudden eerie feeling he was being watched.

'Yes, sir.' Sam was already reaching for her tools to retrieve it before he gave the order.

'Get it and let's get out of here.' Jack said briskly. They had retrieved the UAV ahead of schedule and by his reckoning they could make it back to the Stargate before nightfall. The thought cheered him as Sam packed away the recorder she had retrieved and stood up. 'Zat.' He ordered.

Sam quickly fired the zat three times and the UAV disappeared as though it had never existed.

Jack grasped his gun firmly. 'Let's go.'

They made their way back to the others.

'Time to go home.' Jack ordered, gesturing at them to begin walking back in the direction of the Stargate.

Nobody objected and they set off, falling into familiar and comfortable positions; Teal'c took point with Jack just behind him. Daniel followed Jack, and Sam brought up the rear.

Jack's eyes constantly scanned their surroundings. He couldn't shake the feeling he'd had at the UAV. Someone or something was watching them; he was sure of it. He upped his pace and drew alongside his Jaffa team mate.

'Teal'c…'

'We are being watched, O'Neill.' Teal'c confirmed in a low voice. 'I believe since we discovered the UAV.'

Jack's heart sank at the Jaffa's words. 'Any ideas by whom?'

'I have none.' Teal'c admitted. 'I have seen no more than fleeting glimpses.' He kept walking. 'However, it would appear that they are simply content to watch us and do not intend to stop us from leaving.'

Jack immediately understood the Jaffa's point. 'We leave them alone; they'll leave us alone?' He nodded. 'Sounds like a good plan to me.' He caught the Jaffa's eyes. 'Stay on it.'

Teal'c bowed his head in agreement and Jack dropped back, easing his pace to allow Daniel to draw up alongside him.

'Jack?' Daniel asked curiously.

'Don't look now but we're being watched.' Jack murmured.

Daniel's head immediately jerked to the forest beside them.

'I said don't look!' Jack hissed exasperated. 'Just keep your head down and keep walking.'

'Shouldn't we try communicating with them?' Daniel asked hopefully.

'If they'd wanted to talk, Daniel, don't you think they would have made themselves known to us by now?' Jack pointed out.

'They could just be waiting for us to make the first move.' Daniel insisted.

'This isn't a date, Daniel.' Jack snapped. 'Just…just keep walking and keep your head down. They seem happy enough to let us leave. Understood?'

Daniel scowled and his blue eyes gave away that he was marshalling further arguments.

'Understood?' Jack repeated in a hard tone.

The archaeologist nodded unhappily.

Jack fell back again to the last SG1 team member. 'Carter…'

'We have company, sir.' Sam informed him crisply.

'Yes,' Jack confirmed, pleased she'd seen it herself. 'Have you been able to get an ID?'

She shook her head. 'No, sir.'

'OK. Keep alert, Major.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam met his eyes calmly and confidently.

Jack paced forward again, resuming his original position and trying to ignore the bad feeling in his gut.

The storm came out of nowhere – or that's how it seemed to Jack. They took shelter under a large tree and Jack shook off his cap. The water hit Teal'c and Jack gave the Jaffa an apologetic grimace. Teal'c was standing stoically a few paces from the trunk of the tree; his eyes trying to peer through the curtain fall of grey rain. He had automatically assumed guard duty while the others stayed near to the trunk under cover.

Daniel fumbled in a pocket and dragged out a cloth to wipe his glasses. 'This is incredible. I mean, this kind of rain is only ever seen in the tropics back on Earth.' He leaned back against the trunk of the tree and rested. 'It must mean they have some strange weather patterns here.'

'Very strange.' Sam agreed. She sat beside him; her gun balanced on her lap, her hands resting atop it lightly. 'That storm just popped up out of nothing.'

Jack zeroed in on her concern. 'You don't think it was a natural phenomenon, Carter?'

'I don't know, sir.' Sam admitted. 'It could be perfectly normal here. It was raining when we arrived.'

'But your best guess?' Jack pressed.

'It's not usually typical for a storm to just…appear like this one did.' Sam commented.

Jack sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. He eased himself down to the ground beside the archaeologist.

'Do you think we're still being watched?' Daniel asked, lowering his voice.

Jack nodded. 'Oh, they're still out there alright.'

Teal'c glanced over his shoulder. 'Indeed, they are.'

'Anyone have any ideas when this will be over?' Jack asked, his eyes flickering to Sam hopefully.

She shook her head. 'Sorry but I have no idea, sir. It could stop as suddenly as it started or it could last for days. We have no way of knowing.'

'How far are we from the Stargate?' Jack asked.

'It's another six kilometres.' Sam informed him briskly. 'But I don't recommend we try in this weather.'

He looked over at her inquiringly.

'The path through the forest was very indirect, sir.' Sam pointed out. 'It's already beginning to get washed out with the rain so we won't be able to keep to it easily. Without clear visibility, it's likely we would get lost very quickly.'

'Or injured in the quagmire.' Daniel muttered, gesturing at the mud forming around their shelter.

Jack couldn't argue with their logic, it was the reason why he had stopped them in the first place. He rubbed his forehead before replacing his cap. 'OK. We wait.' He looked back at Teal'c. 'You good, Teal'c?'

'I am.' The Jaffa replied.

'Carter, cover the back. Daniel, you watch the left, I'll take the right.' Jack ordered and settled into position.

'We could ask them for help.' Daniel suggested.

'Or not.' Jack replied tartly. He shot the archaeologist a look. 'Let's just stick to the plan.'

'Why are you in such a bad mood anyway?' Daniel asked absently as he tried to see the foliage and rain.

'I'm not in a bad mood.' Jack denied immediately.

'Yes, you are.' Daniel argued.

Jack glowered. 'No, I'm not.'

'Yes, you are.'

'No, I'm not,' Jack retorted again, 'but I'm going to be if you keep this up.'

Daniel gave a huffy sigh but subsided.

Jack felt a twinge of guilt; Daniel was probably just concerned. He relented reluctantly but he relented. 'You remember the war games we found those kids playing?'

'It was only two days ago, Jack. I think I can remember that far back,' Daniel said dryly, 'and besides, I checked in on SG14 before we left.'

'You did?' Jack's gaze flickered briefly to Daniel in surprise before he continued his surveillance.

'I wanted to see how they were doing re-homing everyone.' Daniel said defensively.

'Of course you did.' Jack muttered, unsurprised by the archaeologist's innate compassion.

'How are they doing?' Sam asked interested.

'Not good.' Daniel said. 'Most of the kids don't have anywhere to go. Their homes have either been destroyed or their families killed by some rival Goa'uld to Apophis since they were taken from their planets.'

'That's pretty awful.' Sam said.

'Yeah. Major Franklyn and I were discussing possible alternatives.' He looked over at her. 'General Hammond doesn't think we would be able to offer them a place on Earth given the nature of what they were doing.'

'Good.' Jack said. The thought of them taking in a dozen or so fully trained infiltrators sent a shiver down his spine. It was bad enough dealing with the home-grown version. 'Could I continue now?'

'Sorry, Jack,' Daniel said insincerely, 'you were saying?' He moved, easing his legs into a better position.

'Apparently, the war games have given Hammond some insane idea to run full training scenarios at the SGC for the recruits coming out of the Academy.' Jack said.

'Sounds like a good idea, sir.' Sam said seriously.

Jack's eyes narrowed and he turned to look at her suspiciously. 'Please tell me this had nothing to do with you.'

'This had nothing to do with me.' Sam repeated obediently.

He glared at her.

She raised her hand from her gun. 'Honestly, sir. Nothing to do with me.'

Jack's head swivelled to the other side of him.

'Don't look at me,' Daniel protested, 'you honestly don't think I'd suggest war games, Jack, do you?'

'No.' Jack allowed. 'I guess not.'

'It was I, O'Neill.' Teal'c commented without moving.

Jack's gaze shot to the back of the Jaffa's bald head in disbelief. 'You?'

'General Hammond wished to know about Jaffa training techniques.' Teal'c informed Jack even as his own attention remained focused on the curtain of rain. 'I merely pointed out that only when a warrior experiences the true fear of his first battle, can he truly know whether he will be equal to the task.'

'Isn't that a line from Star Wars?' Daniel asked mischievously. 'Because that sounds like a line from Star Wars.'

Teal'c scowled. 'It was Master Bra'tac.'

'Ah.' Jack looked at Daniel and they silently and mutually agreed their Jaffa friend was evidently not in the mood to be teased.

Sam's lips twitched in amusement. 'I think it's a great idea, Teal'c.'

'Really, Carter?' Jack asked. 'You don't think the best and the brightest will work out they're being put through a training scenario?'

'We'll just have to think of some way to fool them, sir.' Sam said brightly.

Jack sighed. 'Hammond's also reminded me it's our turn to review the latest batch of recruits when we get back from this mission.'

'We have managed to get out of it the last few times, sir.' Sam pointed out.

'Not our fault, Carter.' Jack proclaimed, changing position slightly. 'It's not like we planned to get captured by Hathor.'

'Or I planned to body-swap with Machello.' Daniel added, blowing his nose.

'And as I recall we did show up for the first one and were in the middle of the second day of training when we got recalled to go rescue SG7's butts.' Jack pointed out.

'Maybe it was just as well we did.' Daniel mused out loud. 'I think you scared the hell out of the recruits. What was their nickname for you?' He thought for a moment. 'Colonel Hardass?'

Sam burst into laughter, tried to cover it with a cough and ended up in a coughing fit.

Jack turned around and banged her back.

'Thank you, sir.' Sam spluttered. 'I'm fine.'

'You should have heard their nickname for you.' Jack muttered under his breath.

She frowned. 'They gave me a nickname?'

'Don't sweat it, Carter.' Jack advised. 'They were all hopelessly bad anyway.'

'Hardy was first in his class, sir.' Sam pointed out.

'That doesn't mean he can cut it off-world, Major and besides…'

A streak of blue lightening flashed across the sky and startled them.

'Woah!' Daniel looked up in amazement. 'Did everyone else see that?'

'I think we all saw it, Daniel.' Jack said, staring past the leaves into the grey sky.

'It was blue, wasn't it?' Daniel asked. 'I didn't just imagine that?'

'It was blue.' Sam confirmed, half-rising to her feet. 'Sir, I think we should…'

She never got a chance to finish her sentence before another lightening bolt struck the ground beside them and they all fell to the ground, unconsciousness.

o-O-o

'Sir?'

Jack groaned at the sound of Sam's insistent voice and raised his hand to his aching head gingerly. He opened his eyes and met her blue relieved gaze. He could so get used to seeing that every time he woke up, he thought absently. Jack closed his eyes again on a groan of pain. 'Is it just me or do all our missions seem to involve us ending up unconscious lately?' He cautiously opened his eyes and allowed Sam to help him into a sitting position as he held his head. 'Oy.'

'Are you OK?' Daniel asked worriedly. He was lying flat out on the opposite bed.

'I'm fine.' Jack replied. 'What's our situation?' He looked around the wooden structure they had ended up in; compact with four narrow beds; no window and Teal'c stood at the only entrance. His whole body tensed. 'Where are we?'

'We don't know.' Daniel replied. 'We got struck by lightening again…'

'I noticed, Daniel.' Jack said caustically.

'The door's locked, sir.' Sam reported. 'I still have my GDO and my pocket knife but our weapons are missing.'

'Figures.' Jack pushed past the pain. 'Our friendly watchers?'

'It is most likely.' Teal'c agreed. He adjusted his stance; feet firmly planted apart, his hands clasped behind his back.

'I think the weapon that struck us was similar to the one we encountered on P3X719.' Sam said. 'The planet with the Christian village a couple of weeks back?'

'So?' Jack asked bluntly.

'We've only come across this kind of technology on a planet ruled by Sokar.' Daniel jumped in.

'Indicating that this planet is most likely under his rule.' Teal'c murmured.

'Exactly.' Sam said.

'The accommodation and level of technology here indicates we're dealing with a pre-Industrial society.' Daniel agreed. 'Although, our experience with the Nox has shown that we can't always jump to conclusions.'

'I rather doubt the Nox would have a big, honking space gun zatting everyone with lightening, Daniel.' Jack pointed out.

Daniel nodded in agreement; the Nox were advanced but they were pacifists. 'I guess not.'

Jack pushed off the bed and tapped on the walls. He made a face. It sounded pretty solid to him. He paced over to the door and examined the lock. It didn't look incredibly complicated. 'Has anyone got anything that could jimmy this lock?'

'I believe I could easily break down this door, O'Neill.' Teal'c said confidently.

'Why don't we call that plan B?' Jack said dryly. 'I was thinking of a less obtrusive exit given our total lack of weapons and intel.'

Teal'c arched an eyebrow at the Colonel.

'We could try talking to them.' Daniel suggested.

'Because that's worked so well for us in the past.' Jack commented, pacing back to the bed.

'We saved the last village from Sokar.' Daniel reminded him. 'We could offer to help everyone here in the same way.'

'May I remind you, Daniel, that Teal'c almost died the last time?' Jack bit out. He rubbed the side of his head and the nagging ache there. 'And I'm sure I said something to Carter about shooting you the next time you wanted to,' he made quotation marks in the air, 'help.'

'I just think we're jumping to a number of conclusions here without even talking to these people.' Daniel argued passionately. 'Shouldn't we at least try?'

Jack looked over at Sam who gave the briefest of nods. Teal'c inclined his head slightly adding his vote. 'OK.' Jack agreed. 'We try to talk to them.'

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief.

Teal'c suddenly moved, staring intently at the door. 'O'Neill, someone approaches.'

Jack stood up and the others followed his lead as the Jaffa strode over to join them.

Three men walked in and closed the door behind them. Jack took a moment to assess them. He picked out the leader straight away; he was the one in the middle – a young, brown haired man with a trimmed beard. He looked fit and strong; able to handle himself. He was flanked by another man who looked around Jack's own age and a larger man who seemed to be built out of solid muscle.

All were dressed simply in woven tunics and pants of a dull green cloth. Leather belts and ties adorned their clothing; a strip of leather held the leader's hair back in a ponytail. The large man carried a staff; the leader had a short sword strapped to his waist; a bow and arrows at his back. The older man had a broad sword strapped to his back. Jack had no doubt they all knew how to use the weapons they carried with confidence.

Jack nudged Daniel who stepped forward hastily.

'Hello, we're peaceful explorers,' Daniel began, 'we came through the large metal ring…'

'The Devil's Ring.' The larger man stated firmly, staring suspiciously at Teal'c who simply gazed serenely back at him.

'We, uh, call it the Stargate.' Daniel ploughed on. 'We just came to retrieve…'

'Your flying metal bird.' The older man stated.

Daniel wondered if he was ever going to be able to finish a sentence. 'Yes, and we were on our way home when the lightening struck us.'

The leader's green eyes landed on Sam. 'Your woman is a witch.'

Sam bristled and her chin went up defiantly as all three of her team-mates subtly changed position, protecting her.

'She's not a witch.' Jack said firmly. 'And we were just leaving, if you fellas would like to get out of the way.' His eyes glinted dangerously although he kept his tone polite.

'She made the flying beast disappear.' The larger man accused, his eyes hadn't moved from Teal'c.

'Actually, she used a weapon we call a zat.' Daniel explained. 'There was no magic involved.'

'Yet she travels with a demon.' The larger man continued, gesturing at Teal'c who raised an eyebrow in response.

'He's not a demon; he's a Jaffa.' Daniel corrected. His words were tinged with his fear that their trip was going to go the same way as their previous experience.

'He carries a demon.' The leader pointed out.

'It will not harm you while it remains within me.' Teal'c stated carefully.

'You are not in service to it?' The leader said, surprised.

'I am not.' Teal'c confirmed. 'I fight against the demons with these others.'

Jack's patience snapped. 'Look, either believe us or don't, but we're telling the truth.' He gestured at the lead man. 'All we want is to get our stuff and get the hell out of here.'

'Robin.' The older man hissed. 'Don't listen to them!'

'Robin?' Daniel latched onto the name with a frown as his eyes seemed to register the bow and arrows for the first time. His mouth fell open a little. 'Robin as in Robin Hood?'

The older man snapped upright. 'How do you know the name?' His slightly rheumy eyes scoured Daniel's.

'This is a waste of time,' remarked Jack impatiently.

'Jack.' Daniel's sharp rebuke had Jack scowling but he subsided, crossing his arms and glaring at their captors.

'Robin Hood is a legend where we come from.' Daniel explained.

'Legend? Of what legend do you speak?' Robin asked.

Daniel searched his memory. 'Well, it's usually thought Robin was the son of a nobleman who went against his father's wishes and fought with Richard the Lionheart in the Crusades. He was injured and when he came back, he found his father was dead and that his lands had been seized by the Sheriff of Nottingham.' He took a breath.

'Robin became an outlaw with a small group of other men – uh, Little John, Will Scarlett, among others. They hid in Sherwood Forest and would accost travellers on the road to London. They robbed from the rich and gave to the poor. Eventually, Robin learned that the Sheriff was in a plot with Prince John, the Reagent, to assassinate the King. Robin foiled the plot and won the King's gratitude, his lands back and the hand of Marian, the King's cousin.'

'This cannot be, Robin. He knows the original scripture.' The older man muttered in a loud whisper.

'The original scripture?' Daniel asked, his curiosity roused.

'Are you going to let us go or not?' Jack asked brusquely.

Robin turned on his heel and walked out; his two companions following a heartbeat behind him. The door closed with a bang.

'Not then.' Jack sighed. He took in the exasperated looks of the others. 'What?'

'You!' Daniel flung his arms up in the air. 'We were supposed to be talking with them.'

'I didn't much like what they were saying.' Jack retorted. 'They called Carter a witch and Teal'c a demon.'

'Because they don't understand!' Daniel argued passionately.

'I don't care, Daniel. You really want to take the risk on them putting either of them through those…tests Teal'c went through the last time?' Jack sat down. 'And that whole Robin Hood thing? I don't buy that.'

Sam sat down beside him. 'It is a little unbelievable.'

'Well, he's obviously not _the_ Robin Hood.' Daniel muttered huffily. 'He'd have to be hundreds of years old.'

'Or a Goa'uld.' Teal'c suggested.

Jack looked at Sam inquisitively.

'He's not a Goa'uld, sir.' Sam confirmed.

'It's probably a leadership title that has been handed down through the generations.' Daniel continued.

'Well, as fascinating as that is,' Jack said, 'we have other things to focus on. Like how we get out of here.' He stood up. 'Everybody start looking for a way out.'

Sam exchanged a bemused look with Daniel but obediently got to her feet. They all stared at the four wooden walls.

Jack hit one of the back panels with the flat of his hand. He crouched down and pushed it a little. 'I think this is loose.'

Sam reached into her pocket and drew out the pocket knife. 'Sir.'

He moved aside and she worked the knife into the join. Her face screwed up as she slammed the knife into place and attempted to lever the wood panel free.

'Carter, maybe Teal'c…'

'I can do it, sir.' Sam said stubbornly. She bit her lip as she worked her fingers into the gap.

'Right.' Jack said sceptically. 'I just think…'

Sam gave a cry as her hand slipped.

Jack was by her side immediately and slowly helped extract her hand. The knuckles were scraped raw and there was a jagged scratch along the side of her hand. He pulled her to her feet and jerked his head at Teal'c.

'Take over.' He ordered. He sat Sam down on the bed and looked at Daniel. 'You have a handkerchief?'

Daniel handed the white cotton over. 'It's clean.' He assured Sam.

Jack put in front of Sam's face. 'Spit.'

She pulled a face but obliged. He used the moistened cloth to gently clean the wounds; the handkerchief quickly turning pink.

'We need to get this bandaged.' Jack muttered as she winced at his ministrations.

'I'm fine, sir.'

They both heard the sound of splintering wood as Teal'c wrenched the panel free.

'O'Neill.' Teal'c motioned for Jack to take a look.

Jack handed the bloody handkerchief to Daniel absently as he headed over to the newly made hole. He looked out at the tree foliage just in front of them and then down to the ground below. They were in a tree house, a long way off the ground – a very long way off the ground.

'OK,' Jack said, his eyes taking in the drop, 'this could be a problem.' He straightened. 'They must have some kind of platform, ladder or walk-way outside of that door.' He mused.

'It will undoubtedly be guarded, O'Neill.' Teal'c pointed out.

'Yeah.' Jack glanced at him. 'Think you can take them big guy?'

'I am certain.' Teal'c said confidently.

Jack rubbed his chin. They were out of options. The door opened suddenly and the three men stood in the doorway again.

Robin stared back at them. His eyes roamed over the scene and he grinned at the broken panel. He took in Sam's bloodied hand and made toward her.

Jack took a step back toward Sam. 'Ah-ah.' He wagged his finger as he pinned the other man with a suspicious look. 'No touching.'

'She is yours?' Robin asked surprised. 'She wears no sign of ownership.'

Sam frowned unhappily.

'Carter, show him your dog tags.' Jack ordered, pulling his own out from under his uniform. 'She's mine.' He couldn't quite hide the note of possessiveness in his voice but ruefully acknowledged that it was probably for the best. Given their past experiences, they knew it was better that they thought he owned Sam than that she was free and unprotected; even Sam wasn't arguing about it, he thought with relief, and technically, he was right. The dog tags were a symbol of their fealty to the Air Force, and technically, the Air Force had given Sam to Jack to command. She was his.

'Our apologies, we did not realise.' Robin said politely. 'Our healer can assist with the wound before you leave.'

Daniel's eyebrows shot up and he exchanged a shocked look with Jack. 'We're free to go?'

'We would be honoured if you would stay the night and speak with our bard. He has many questions about how you know of the original scripture.' Robin noted. 'But yes, you are free to go.'

Jack glanced at the darkening sky beyond the doorway. He was torn; it would be dark before they made it back to the gate and they would have to camp somewhere in the forest if they left the settlement. Given the strange weather he wasn't sure he wanted to risk it. Still, he wasn't entirely certain he wanted to risk staying in the settlement either.

Daniel looked hopefully at the military man. 'It would be good to find out how they ended up here, Jack.'

'OK.' Jack nodded slowly. 'We stay.' He gestured apologetically at the broken panel. 'Sorry about…'

Robin shrugged. 'I would have done the same.'

Teal'c inclined his head while Daniel grinned. Sam winced as she moved her hand.

'You said you had a healer?' Jack asked as he helped Sam stand.

'Follow me.' Robin led the way out.

They followed him out to the small balcony that apparently edged the structure they had been held in.

Daniel clutched at Jack who staggered before he felt Teal'c's steadying hand on their shoulders. 'Sorry.' The younger man muttered. 'Have I mentioned I might have a fear of heights?'

'Just don't look down.' Jack advised as he followed Sam down the steep ladder to the ground.

'Right,' muttered Daniel.

o-O-o

Daniel took another mouthful of the delicious broth and scraped his bowl clean. He set it aside and took a moment to appreciate his surroundings. The large camp fire in front of him was in the centre of the dwelling with few structures on the ground. A couple of wooden huts stood off to one side; a communal kitchen area to another but as Daniel looked up he saw again that the majority of the structures were built into the trees. The shadowy sway of walk-ways and ladders could be seen through the branches.

'It is most remarkable.' Teal'c said, seeing Daniel gazing up. 'It is an extremely defensible lay-out.'

'We designed it that way.' Robin said with a laugh. 'Of course, it was much more important in the old days when the Sheriff was alive.'

'What happened?' Daniel asked, genuinely interested.

'Gill.' Robin called over the bard. 'Our guests wish to know of our history.'

'Ah,' Gill, an elderly man settled on the ground beside Daniel, 'well, there's a tale and I did promise it to you, young sir.' Gill grinned revealing a mouth only half-filled with teeth but his face was alive with intelligence.

Daniel grinned back at the bard. He'd spent an hour with him going over every aspect of the Robin Hood legend he could pull from his memory. 'I'd love to hear it.' He said sincerely.

'Many seasons ago, before our time,' Gill began, 'it is said that the Devil descended out of the sky and plucked our forefathers from the Old World and brought them to serve him on this land. He left an overseer to watch over the slaves, a tall figure with flashing eyes and strange powers. His army were beasts with skin like leather and claws for hands. The slaves worked the land and sent their harvest each year through the Devil's Ring. Eventually, one wise woman began to tell a tale to the children…'

'The tale of Robin Hood.' Daniel supplied.

'It was glorious.' Gill said with a smile. 'Robin's battle against the Sheriff; his steadfast loyalty to his men and his love for the fair Maid Marian. It captured the imaginations of the young and sparked hope in the old.' His face sobered. 'But it did not please the overseer who called for the woman to be executed.'

'But it was too late, wasn't it?' Daniel asked softly. 'She'd already sowed the seeds of rebellion.'

'And so it was.' Gill agreed. 'A young man declared that day that he would be Robin Hood and he would fight the overseer, the demon that would be Sheriff, and he would free us.'

'And he was obviously successful.' Daniel concluded. 'Because you're free now, right?'

'It took many years,' Gill corrected, 'and many Robins. The Sheriff was very powerful. He commanded the lightening itself which he called Luzatn'k't'l and weapons that shot fire. The rebels had but bows and arrows, and swords.'

'So, what changed?' Daniel asked with a frown. 'How did your people overcome him?'

'Robin's arrow lodged in the heart of the Sheriff's ring. It was the symbol of his power. The lightening turned against him; whenever his own weapons were used, the storms would appear and the lightening would strike.'

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a shared look of realisation.

'He lost control.' Daniel said out loud.

'The Sheriff tried to flee but he and his beasts died by the hand of Robin himself.' Gill ended with a flourish.

'My grandfather.' Robin added.

'You keep the title of Robin Hood as leader?' Daniel asked, fascinated.

Robin nodded. 'Each year, we hold a contest. Whoever strikes the target the closest with a single arrow is the leader and holds the title.' He slapped Gill's back heartily. 'Thank you, friend.' His eyes drifted to the other side of the fire where Sam and Jack had settled, talking with the old woman who had helped to bandage Sam's hand.

'Your friend watches over his woman well.' Robin commented to Daniel. 'She is his Marian, no?'

Daniel glanced over at the couple intending to remain silent. He caught the way Sam was smiling at something Jack had said and the warm look they shared and found he couldn't deny the couple's evident bond. 'Yes,' he said softly, 'she's his Marian.'

'And what of your own Marian?' Robin asked bluntly.

Daniel stiffened at the question and the flicker of emotional pain it evoked. 'My wife was taken by the demons. I'm searching for her.'

'You will find her.' Robin said confidently.

'I hope so.' Daniel said quietly. 'I hope so.'

His conversation with Robin preoccupied Daniel as he continued to talk with Gill and as he headed into the ground dwelling that had been prepared for their overnight stay, his mind remained on Sha're. It seemed like an age since he had last seen her at the birth of her child. He had come so close to finding her; only to lose her again. He wasn't sure he would be able to take that again; there were days when he wasn't certain he could continue searching without hope.

'You OK?' Jack's worried voice broke through Daniel's fog as the archaeologist got into his sleeping bag that he had laid out on the cot without noticing what he had been doing.

'I'm fine.' Daniel answered. He noticed that Jack had taken the bed beside Sam, placing himself between her and the door even though Teal'c was outside guarding them. 'Just thinking.'

'I'm shocked, Daniel.' Jack noted dryly.

'What about?' Sam asked.

Daniel searched about for another topic, not wanting to confess he had been thinking of Sha're. 'Gill told me how they managed to overthrow Sokar's overseer.'

'Oh?' Jack perked up.

'Apparently, the Robin back then shot an arrow through the ring that controlled the luzatn'k't'l, ah – the lightening weapon.' Daniel said, making himself comfortable. 'After that, the overseer couldn't make the weapon work, and using the Goa'uld weapons would attract the storms and the lightening.'

'Well, that explains what happened today. If the navigational controls of the weapon were damaged by the arrow, the luzat might have fallen into a lower orbit. It could be responding to electrical discharges in the atmosphere.' Sam mused. 'When we used the zat to get rid of the UAV, it must have attracted the weapon and that's why the storm appeared so fast.' She frowned.

'What?' Jack asked, seeing the anxiety flicker across her face.

'It might be nothing, sir.' Sam said, but the worry didn't shift from her face.

Jack sat up more fully to pin her with a no-nonsense look. 'But it might be something?'

'The Stargate.' Daniel said suddenly, bolting upright and staring at Sam in horror.

'What?' Jack looked from Sam to Daniel and back again. 'What?'

'When we activate the Stargate, sir,' Sam began.

'Oh no.' Jack waved his hand as he realised where she was heading. 'Don't tell me. I don't want to hear it.' He turned away from her, snuggling down into his sleeping bag and pulling the cover his head.

'Sir,' Sam continued insistently. She sighed and scooted across her own bed to pull the cover back down on his so he could hear her. 'I think when we activate the Stargate, we'll bring the weapon down right on top of us.'

'Maybe not.' Daniel mused. 'It was raining when we came through the gate, right? And we know from using the zat, it took the weapon a while to discharge and it didn't discharge exactly over the area of disturbance. Maybe it takes time for the weapon to build up a discharge.'

'Or maybe the Stargate sends out a big enough disturbance for it discharge immediately.' Sam countered. 'It could have happened just before we came through and we would never have known about it.'

'Well, we're not going to solve it tonight.' Jack determined. 'Let's get some sleep. We can work on it in the morning.'

There were a few rustlings as they all settled back into their bedding.

Daniel stared up at the ceiling; his mind filled with Sha're.

o-O-o

SG1 stood nervously around the DHD contemplating their choices and as much as Jack was loath to admit it, it didn't look good. They had left Robin and his men at first light and headed back to the Stargate with trepidation.

'OK,' Jack said authoratively, 'we have two theories.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam agreed. 'Either dialling the gate will bring the lightening weapon to strike immediately or it will bring on a rain storm and the weapon will discharge after we've left.'

'Clearly, not dialling the Stargate isn't an option.' Jack said.

Teal'c frowned. 'We must assume the worst scenario.'

'I agree.' Sam said.

Jack looked at Daniel.

'What about it striking the gate?' Daniel asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. 'If the lightening strikes it directly…'

'That would be bad.' Jack surmised.

'Yes, sir.' Sam agreed. 'It could cause the wormhole to jump.'

'Antarctica?' Jack queried.

Sam gave a short nod.

'Or,' Daniel said firmly, regaining the initiative, 'it could hit anywhere between the DHD and the Stargate rendering us unconscious before we even make it through.'

'Well, there's a thought.' Jack said caustically. He sighed. 'Any suggestions?'

Sam pointed at the steps leading up to the Stargate. 'I suggest three of us position ourselves by the steps, sir, and one of us dials the DHD.'

'That would be me.' Jack said immediately.

'Sir…'

'No arguments, Carter.' Jack brushed away her concern and offer to do it herself before she made it.

'Jack, how many times have you dialled us home?' Daniel asked pointedly.

'Just because I usually get one of you to do it, doesn't mean I don't know how, Daniel.' Jack said. 'I'll do it.'

'We'll need to send the IDC immediately.' Sam said. 'So, we can all make a straight run for the wormhole, sir.'

'That will be your job then, Carter.' Jack said, his brown eyes caught hers and the trust there warmed her.

'Yes, sir.' Sam acknowledged the order briskly.

'OK.' Jack said. 'That's the plan. Any questions?'

Sam and Daniel shook their heads while Teal'c simply bowed his head.

'Take your places.' Jack ordered. He watched as his team reluctantly walked away. They ducked behind the steps. It would keep them out of reach of the mushrooming wormhole vortex when it happened but close enough to step straight in once it had settled.

'We're ready, sir.' Sam yelled.

Jack looked across the expanse of land separating him from his team. He could see they were all looking back at him anxiously. He took a deep breath and began to hit the symbols.

One was lit up…a stiff breeze rushed through the area, rustling the dead leaves on the ground and causing Jack to pause momentarily.

Three were lit up …the sky began to darken ominously; grey clouds formed overhead.

Six were lit up…the rain started in earnest; cascading from the sky in sheets, blocking his view of his team and dulling any sound.

Jack pressed his lips together firmly as he hit the seventh symbol and slammed his hand onto the orange centre.

The wormhole blossomed outwards.

His radio crackled. 'IDC signal sent, sir.' Sam's urgent voice confirmed as he began to run…

He could make out the shadowy shapes of his team through the rain as they made their way into the wormhole; first, Daniel, Teal'c…Sam hovered in front of the blue horizon…waiting for him, he realised, his breath catching in his throat.

The sky crackled ominously.

Jack found another spurt of speed. 'GO!' He shouted as he reached the first step.

Sam hesitated for a moment before she slid into the blue circle. He took the next two steps in one leap…

A bolt of lightening struck the ground.

Jack threw himself into the waiting wormhole…

He flew out of the Stargate, head first and hit the ramp with a thud before rolling to a stop. Jack decided against moving as pain washed over his body; it was his last coherent thought. He saw the worried faces of his team mates above him before everything went blank.

o-O-o

Jack groaned and lifted a hand cautiously to his head without opening his eyes. How drunk had he got to deserve _this_ hangover, he wondered.

'Sir?'

Sam's voice had him lifting one eyelid carefully. She smiled back at him. 'Glad to see you're awake, sir.'

Jack opened his other eye to look at her fully. He'd been right on the planet, he thought absently; he could so get used to seeing her face every time he woke up.

'Sir?' Sam frowned, and her hand sneaked out to touch his arm. 'Are you OK?'

'Peachy.' Jack managed. He accepted the drink of water she handed to him and when he gave it back, he realised he had an IV attached to his arm. 'I take it you guys made it through OK?'

'Yes, sir.' Sam assured him as she sat back in her chair. 'Our trip was fine. Yours was a little rough.'

'Yeah.' Jack agreed. 'The landing wasn't one of my best.' He said lightly, trying to shift the worry in her blue eyes.

'You've been unconscious for almost a day.' Sam told him. 'We thought you might have caught the end of the lightening strike just as you came through. It was a close call.'

'Maybe.' Jack admitted. Their gazes caught and held.

A sound by the door broke the moment and they both turned simultaneously to greet their team-mates as they entered.

'I take it Sam was giving you the news.' Daniel said as he and Teal'c walked over to stand beside Jack's bed.

'News?' Jack queried, his eyes sliding to Sam's.

'Well, because, obviously, you're injured,' Sam said brightly, 'we can't participate in our training of the recruits.'

Jack grinned at her broadly. 'Sweet.'

'I was looking forward to it.' Daniel complained as he pulled up a chair.

'As was I.' Teal'c added.

'I was not.' Jack said firmly, adjusting his sheets.

Daniel crossed his arms as he sat down. 'So given a choice, Jack, which mission is worse?' He smiled widely. 'Training new recruits or retrieving a downed UAV in a forest?'

Jack scowled at Daniel for a long moment. The silence stretched and Sam darted an amused look at Daniel and Teal'c.

'Sir?' She prompted.

'Give me a minute here.' Jack ordered. 'I'm thinking.'

Their shared laughter drifted out into the corridors of the SGC.


	10. Forever Lost

**Author's Note: **Daniel/Team friendship with emphasis on Daniel/Teal'c. Daniel/Sha're.

**Forever in a Day Recap:** _SG1 and other soldiers are attacking an encampment to free the Abydonians who have been captured by Ammonet. Daniel races into her tent and Ammonet holds him in the deadly grip of a hand device. Eventually he seems to lose consciousness and awakes in the SGC to be told that Teal'c killed Ammonet to save him, and of course in doing so killed Sha're. Daniel refuses to believe it as first but is shown her body in the morgue. He rages that they should have left her body on the planet where her guards could have taken her to sarcophagus. Jack tells him that there was no-one to take her – they won the battle with the __Jaffa__. Daniel awakes again, only this time to find Sha're alive. He's confused but when he awakes a third time, he is told he simply dreamed. Daniel is angry with Teal'c and grieving. He leaves the SGC intending to lead a normal life on the remotest dig he can find. But he continues to experience visitations from Sha're. At her funeral, Kasuf tells him to listen to his daughter. _

_Eventually Daniel goes back to the SGC to find answers, seeking out Sam and asking if it is possible to receive a message through the hand device. She theorises it is. Daniel is visited again by a vision of Kasuf and Sha're. He goes back to Teal'c and asks him about the child; the Harcesis. Daniel rejoins SG1 but on their first mission, he immediately heads back to the planet where Sha're died. He finds himself once again in the tent but this time with Sha're, who tells him he must forgive Teal'c and continue going through the Stargate – he has to find her child who Ammonet has sent into hiding to Kheb. Suddenly, Daniel finds himself back to where it all began; in the tent, still in the deadly grip of the hand device as Ammonet tries to kill him. Teal'c kills Ammonet. A dying Sha're tells Daniel she loves him and as Jack and Sam enter the tent to the horrifying sight of their friend curled up on the ground next to his dead wife, Daniel whispers he loves her too… _

**Forever Lost **

'I love you too.' Daniel Jackson murmured the words, his fingers brushing his wife's face.

Sha're's body was warm. His heart lurched.

He could pretend. He could pretend that they were curled up in their old tent on Abydos and that she was only sleeping. His hand curled over her arm. His fingers rubbed against the soft skin.

Only sleeping.

He blocked out the worried voices around him; he didn't want to deal with his team-mates; didn't want to hear their sympathy, see their compassion or their pity. Tears stung his eyes and threatened to fall. He closed his eyes, oblivious to the moisture that leaked out and tracked down his face.

Daniel breathed in Sha're's scent; not the heavy perfume of Ammonet but underneath, the unique scent of his wife's skin. He wondered briefly if it would taste like the salty sweetness of the desert she had been raised upon, like he remembered.

The memory of their first meeting flooded his mind, sharp and clear…she had brought him water and he had looked into her eyes while he drank, his gaze roaming across her face.

_Beauty. _

He would be lying if he did not admit it had been the first thing he had noticed about her. She had been covered from head to toe in the dusty, hard-wearing linen robes of the Abydonians yet he had never been as attracted to a woman before nor thought any woman as beautiful. He had sneaked looks at her all the way back to the settlement. He had never imagined she would be interested in him; could never have imagined that she would be given to him as a gift. The red veil she had worn teased at his memory; the way she had shyly slid the dress down her body. His own fumbling attempts to stop her came back to him along with his abortive attempt to remove her from the tent. He had been clueless. He smiled as his fingers tightened on her arm. Despite his rejection of her, she had taken him to the ruins, shown him the writing and taught him Abydonian. She had been their saviour.

_Brave. _

She had revealed to him the secrets Ra had wanted hidden; the rebellion on Earth so long before; the enslavement of the Abydonians. There in the ruins they had found the cartouche with the address to take them back to Earth, incomplete as the seventh symbol had been worn away. Jack O'Neill, in full military mode, had ordered them back to the pyramid and Daniel had left her but when they had been captured, she and Skaara had rescued them from Ra. He remembered the caves where they had hidden, huddled together after the minor victory. It had been Sha're who had seen Jack's pain long before Daniel had understood it.

_Compassionate. _

It had been Sha're, Daniel recalled sadly, who had encouraged him to go after Jack when the military man had disappeared into an isolated cave; to speak with him. _He is your friend._ Her words drifted through his mind. She had recognised the tenuous bond between the two men, long before they themselves had spoken of friendship. He knew he would have reached out to Jack eventually but he also knew he had done it sooner because of her. He wondered if Sha're had ever understood that she had pushed their fledging bond a step further toward friendship.

It had been on Daniel's return from that discussion with Jack that he had learned the truth about the nature of the gift Kasuf had given him in Sha're when the kids teased him for doing the work of a wife and not of a husband.

'_Married?' He stepped into the private area where Sha'rewas preparing food and asked in Abydonian. He couldn't believe that she would want to marry him. _

_'Do not be angry. I did not tell them.' Sha're had responded. She had tried so hard to be brave about it; for her hurt not to show. _

_'Tell them what?' Daniel asked gently. _

_'That you did not want me.' Sha're admitted unhappily. _

It had undone him. How could she think he didn't want her?

_Vulnerable. _

He had taken her face in his hands and kissed her. It had been sweet and passionate. They had heard the cover fall over the opening to their cave; privacy to consummate their marriage. It might have bothered him that the others were on the other side of the thin blanket but somehow he had instinctively known that they wouldn't be disturbed; that Skaara would stand guard for them.

She had been a pure gift for the God they thought had visited them. Daniel had known first times as a couple were awkward, never mind the first experience of sex. She had been hesitant but curious and he had guided her. He hoped he had made it special for her as he had made her his lover; his love.

_Loving. _

For the first time in his life, lying in Sha're's arms, he had felt he was loved, wholly and truly. And he had loved her. Somehow, somewhere in that brief time together, he had truly fallen in love with her. When she had died in his arms after taking the staff blast to save him, he had distraught and determined to save her. He had carried her to the sarcophagus and it had healed her as it had him. She had returned to him and he had promised himself he would never let her go again.

He opened his blue eyes again and gazed at Sha're. But he had let her go. She had died again and he couldn't save her. He had no sarcophagus; no way to bring her back to him. She was gone.

His heart clenched tightly and for a long moment he couldn't breathe; didn't want to. His world went dark; her face etched into his mind's eye. He clung to one thought as he gave into the blackness tugging at him…she was only sleeping.

Only sleeping.

o-O-o

He hated the infirmary. Daniel curled up and stared at the wall, scowling. His eyes were dry and sore; his throat felt scraped raw. He wanted to go home. He wanted to get out of the damn mountain and go home; lock the door and shut away the world. There were too many people around him; too many voices speaking in hushed tones. The faint memory of the days that had followed his parents' deaths swept over him and he shuddered.

'Daniel?'

Janet Fraiser's voice had him tensing subtly. 'I want to go home.' Daniel insisted without turning to look at her.

'You were subjected to the hand device for a long time, Daniel,' Janet tried to soothe him, 'and with the experience you had, we need to keep you here for some more tests.'

Daniel moved suddenly. He turned over and shoved the hospital table away. It skidded across the floor towards the doctor who took a hesitant step back.

'Daniel?' Janet's eyes sought the watching Jaffa in the corner of the room and pleaded with him silently for help.

'No more tests. You've done enough already. I'm leaving.' Daniel snarled. Some part of him cringed at his cruel tone but he ignored it, desperate to get away. He flung the covers back.

'I do not believe that to be wise, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c moved out of the shadows. He gazed with concern at the agitation of the other man; the high colour that flooded Daniel's pale face.

'Well, you know what, Teal'c?' Daniel snapped angrily, his blue eyes blazing with unbridled fury. 'I don't care what you think.' He got out of the bed.

His legs wouldn't hold him; they crumpled beneath him like they were tissue paper. Janet moved swiftly but Teal'c was faster. He caught Daniel before he could fall. He picked him up as though he was a small child and placed him back in the bed.

'I'll give him a sedative.' Janet said quietly.

'I don't want a sedative.' Daniel yelled, feeling helpless. 'I want to go home. Let me go home.' The last came out as a sob.

'What's going on?' Jack O'Neill asked, bemused at the scene in front of him.

'I want to go home. I've been here two days already.' Daniel repeated. He stared hopefully at Jack and at the blonde Air Force officer next to him. 'Please, Jack. Get me out of here.'

'He's still feeling the effects of the hand device, Colonel.' Janet replied; her voice and hands were not quite steady as she filled a syringe. 'I need to sedate him.'

'I don't want to be sedated and stop talking about me as if I'm not here!' Daniel glared at her.

'Daniel, you're not thinking sensibly.' Janet tried to placate him. 'You're distraught and…'

'Of course, I'm distraught.' Daniel bit out. 'My wife just died!'

There was a stunned silence.

Daniel closed his eyes on their shocked faces and turned away from them all, hiding his face in the pillow.

'Doc, can I have a word?' Jack said authoratively.

'As soon as I give him this.' Janet replied, taking a step towards Daniel's bed.

Daniel didn't move. He didn't care anymore if she sedated him; let her send her back to unconsciousness where he didn't have to feel or remember that Sha're was gone.

'Now, Doc.' Jack rarely pulled rank, and technically he couldn't on matters of a medical nature, but there was no denying the order in his clipped words.

Daniel dimly heard the sound of fading footsteps as Jack took Janet outside into the corridor. He opened his eyes warily and saw Sam must have gone with them. Teal'c hovered by the bed. 'You can go, Teal'c. I don't need a guard dog.' He said bitterly.

'I am concerned for your well-being.' Teal'c replied quietly.

'Maybe you should have thought of that before you killed Sha're.' The words had left him before he could recall them back. He closed his eyes briefly before he reopened them wearily. 'I didn't mean that.'

Teal'c bowed his head. 'I do not blame you for your anger, Daniel Jackson. In your place…' his voice trailed away.

'You did the right thing.' Daniel repeated dully. He wondered if he would ever say it and mean it like he had done in the dream Sha're had given him through the hand device.

The returning footsteps prevented Teal'c from replying.

'OK,' Janet said, reaching for the clipboard on the end of his bed, 'I'm going to release you into Colonel's O'Neill's care but I want this noted it was against my medical advice.'

Daniel nodded tiredly. His eyes caught Jack's. 'Thank you.'

'Don't thank me yet.' Jack said. 'You haven't heard the conditions.'

'Anything.' Daniel muttered, not caring so long as he got out of the infirmary and the mountain. 'I just want to go home.'

'We'll take you home,' Jack agreed, 'but one of us will be with you at all times.'

'OK.' Daniel agreed readily. He figured he could convince Jack to leave as soon as the other man dropped him off.

'And you'll stay in bed.' Jack added. 'Janet says your whole body's still weak from that hand thing.'

'OK.' Daniel didn't argue about that one; bed was where he wanted to be, curled up under the covers where he could hide and pretend his world hadn't fallen apart.

'And you'll eat.' Jack continued relentlessly, his brown eyes pinning Daniel's.

'Fine.' Daniel said tightly. Just because he had refused the crap the infirmary had served up.

'OK.' Jack sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. 'Let's get you out of here.'

Just over an hour later, Daniel was wheeled into his apartment by Jack. Sam preceded them through the small hallway and into the bedroom. She had the bed turned down and was waiting to help Jack transfer Daniel when the Colonel wheeled the archaeologist to a halt. It took a few minutes to get him situated.

Jack stepped back. 'OK. I have to head back to the base. I'll leave you and Sam to it.'

Daniel's heart sank. He might have convinced Jack to leave him alone; he had no chance with Sam.

The woman in question gave Daniel a small smile. 'I'll be right back.' She followed Jack out into the hallway.

He strained to hear their conversation.

'You'll be OK until I get back?' Jack was asking Sam quietly.

'Sure.'

'You don't sound sure.' Jack commented.

Daniel had to agree with Jack. Sam sounded very uncertain.

'I don't know what to say to him, sir.' Sam blurted out.

There was a pause.

'I'm probably the worst person to ask for advice here, Carter.' Jack sighed.

Another silence.

'C'mere.' Jack said.

Daniel shuffled across the bed and peeked through the small gap of the partially closed door. Jack was hugging Sam; their arms were wrapped around each other.

A wave of envy rushed through Daniel as he collapsed back. He would never hug Sha're again like that. He would never hold her in his arms again and comfort her in the way Jack was comforting Sam. He would never have the opportunity to reassure her and chase away her fears. His chest tightened on a rush of pain.

'Daniel?' Sam's tentative use of his name had him opening his eyes again.

'What?' Daniel snapped.

'Can I get you anything?' Sam asked.

He turned away from her and curled into a foetal position. 'You could leave.'

The strained silence had Daniel closing his eyes in regret.

'I'll just be outside if you need anything.' Sam said quietly, not quite managing to hide her hurt.

Daniel was pleased when he heard the door click shut behind her. Tears tracked hotly down his cheeks and soaked into the pillow. He pulled the covers up over his head and cried silently. It was dark when he woke. His eyes blinked furiously trying to adjust to the shadows. He fumbled with the light and sat up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stared at his bedroom. It felt like the wrong room. He had moved in his dream into an apartment he had viewed a few weeks before but decided against. Maybe he would move, Daniel thought whimsically. The apartment he was in no longer felt like it was home and maybe the other place where he had imagined Sha're; maybe that would be better.

There was a soft knock and Sam popped her head around the door. 'Hey.'

'Hey.' Daniel replied. He frowned as his body made its needs known. 'I need to go, uh…' he waved at the bathroom.

Sam crossed the room and helped Daniel from the bed. She waited outside until he was finished and cleaned up. He was weak and grateful for the help as she manoeuvred him back into bed.

'I'll get you some soup.' Sam said, hurrying from the room. She came back with a tray. She placed it on his lap and he stared at the bowl of soup and thick sliced bread without enthusiasm.

'You need to eat.' Sam chided him.

Daniel gave a small smile and picked up the spoon. She started to leave. 'Sam?'

She turned in the doorway.

'Stay.' Daniel said.

She made her way back into the room and he shifted, slopping the soup a little as he made a space for her to sit on the bed beside him.

He stirred the spoon and took a sip. He swallowed with difficulty. 'I'm sorry about before.'

'It's OK.' Sam said gently. She reached out and touched his arm.

'It's not.' Daniel said. 'It's just…' he stirred the soup again, 'I can't believe she's gone.'

'You've been through a lot, Daniel.' Sam comforted him.

'You believe me about the dream Sha're sent me through the hand device?' Daniel asked hopefully.

Sam hesitated but nodded eventually. 'There is an element of mind control with the device. I think it's possible.'

'It was so real.' Daniel commented. He shook his head slightly and ate another spoonful of soup listlessly. 'I bought a new apartment.'

'You did?' Sam asked shocked.

'In the dream.' Daniel explained.

'Oh.'

'It was so real. All of it; her dying, leaving the programme, the funeral…I felt like she died and I missed her, I grieved for her.' Daniel's voice broke and he pushed the tray away to the other side of the bed. 'So, why does it hurt so much more now?'

'Because this is real.' Sam said softly.

'I don't want it to be real.' Daniel whispered.

She leaned across the bed and hugged him. He hugged her back hard as he started to sob.

'I just want her back.' Daniel said, gasping. 'I'd give anything to have her back; anything.'

'I know, Daniel.' Sam's voice was thick with her own tears.

'I just want her back and I don't want this to be real.' He repeated as she rocked him. 'I don't want it to be real.'

o-O-o

Jack made his way down the empty corridor until he reached Teal'c's quarters and knocked on the door.

The Jaffa took a long time to answer the summons and, when he eventually filled the doorway, his face gave the Colonel no encouragement.

'Teal'c.' Jack greeted him solemnly.

Teal'c turned and headed back into the small room. It was ablaze with the candles he had lit; their glow softening the harsh uncompromising military colour of the walls.

Jack stepped in and closed the door behind him. The Jaffa had his back to him; the wide shoulders straight as always. Teal'c was usually very self-contained but Jack could see that the events of the past couple of days had rocked him. He had no idea what to say to his friend anymore than Sam had known what to say to Daniel.

He cleared his throat, aware the silence had continued a little too long. 'I'm heading back to Daniel's. I thought you might want to come with me.'

'I do not think Daniel Jackson will appreciate my presence in his home.' Teal'c stated sadly.

'He'll be fine,' Jack began.

'He will not.' The harsh words rushed from Teal'c unbidden. Teal'c drew in a long breath and stared at the flickering flame in front of him. 'I killed his wife.'

'You killed Ammonet,' Jack shot back, 'you killed the Goa'uld.'

'I do not think Daniel Jackson sees it that way.'

Jack sighed. He couldn't argue with that. He sat down on the bed and leaned forward; his hands clasped lightly together. 'You did the right thing.'

'I should have found another way.' Teal'c insisted.

'I would have done the same thing.' Jack tried another tack. 'She was killing Daniel.'

Teal'c didn't reply and Jack searched for the words he needed to comfort his friend. He wondered what anyone could say to relieve the guilt and pain of what had happened; all of Daniel's hope for Sha're shattered and all of Teal'c's own hope to make up for his part in Sha're's fate obliterated with a single shot. He knew there was no easy way; that it was too complicated and too messy to put to rest over a beer or with a few clichéd words.

Jack stood up slowly and rocked back on his heels as he shoved his hands in his pockets. 'Do you believe Daniel's story?'

Teal'c turned around finally and raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

'The whole message through the hand device thing.' Jack clarified.

'I am uncertain.' Teal'c admitted, adjusting his stance, a faint hint of gratitude in his dark eyes that Jack had changed the subject. 'Some who have been tortured claim to experience their darkest nightmares revisited.'

'So, it could have happened?' Jack pressed.

'Perhaps.' Teal'c allowed, wanting desperately to accept Daniel's report of what had happened to him.

'But?' Jack said. 'There is a but, isn't there?'

'I cannot understand how Sha're was able to overcome Ammonet to send the message.' Teal'c admitted.

'Maybe she sneaked in undetected.' Jack suggested.

Teal'c looked at him knowingly.

'Yeah,' Jack sighed heavily, 'I don't believe that either.' He leaned back against the desk. 'Which brings up why Ammonet would allow Sha're to give Daniel a message about the kid?'

'Did Daniel Jackson not say that it appeared Sha're was pulled away when she first told him to save the child?' Teal'c said.

Jack pulled a face.

'The child is a harcesis.' Teal'c murmured. 'It contains all the secrets of the Goa'uld.'

'But if you were Ammonet, why tell Daniel where he was?' Jack asked. 'It doesn't make any sense.'

'Maybe she hoped to trick us.' Teal'c frowned. 'She would not have anticipated her Jaffa allowing her to be killed or being unable to retrieve her body for resurrection in the sarcophagus.'

'Maybe.' Jack said. He shook his head. 'Something doesn't add up.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c agreed.

Jack shifted restlessly. 'I should…' he gestured awkwardly at the door.

Teal'c inclined his head.

Jack hesitated as he opened the door. He turned back. 'Teal'c…'

'It is Daniel Jackson who requires your care, O'Neill.' Teal'c said brusquely. 'I will be fine.'

Jack held Teal'c's eyes solemnly while he wondered whether to call his friend on the blatant lie. He tapped the door and nodded once before he left the Jaffa alone.

o-O-o

The sun was warm on Jack's back. It soaked through the heavy blue material of his formal dress and he could feel the once crisp linen of his white shirt sticking to his moist skin. He ignored the discomfort and kept his eyes forward. The grave was ahead of them; Sha're's mummified form already placed within the dusty hole. Kasuf stood at the head of the opening, chanting an Abydonian prayer with the rest of his clan gathered around the grave; wailing and weeping. A respectful distance away, the rest of Kasuf's people stood watching the funeral of their leader's daughter.

Jack glanced to his right where Daniel stood. The archaeologist had barely spoken since Jack had told him of the funeral arrangements and Kasuf's invitation that Daniel and the rest of SG1 attend. Daniel was dressed in Abydonian robes; a mark of respect to Kasuf and Sha're; he was there as her husband not as a visitor from Earth. Sam shifted beside him and he glanced at her, resplendent in her own service blues. She was looking worriedly at the Jaffa stood stoically beside her; Teal'c had opted for a similar dress to the Abydonians; long robes that seemed incongruous with his fierce expression.

Teal'c had been coaxed into attending; only acquiescing when Daniel had asked him directly. Jack knew Daniel had only issued the invitation because Kasuf had requested Teal'c's presence. Despite Daniel's assurances that he knew Teal'c had done the right thing, Jack could see the gaping crack in their relationship. Both men were hurting. He was going to have to address it before it broke the team apart but Jack knew the timing wasn't right.

Kasuf stopped abruptly and waved Daniel forward. Daniel moved slowly; one step and then another to bring him flush with the ancient scales on the small table beside the grave. He knelt to speak to the small statue of the God.

'I speak for Sha're who can no longer speak for herself.' Daniel repeated the words in Abydonian.

Jack felt a shiver down his spine despite the heat.

'I have spoken no lies nor acted with deceit.' Daniel continued, speaking clearly, his words carrying in the still air. 'I was once possessed by a demon who did these things against my will.'

Daniel paused and Jack could see his eyes were bright with tears; the younger man was struggling to continue. Jack moved forward without hesitation and placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder; Sam and Teal'c followed him, their hands coming to rest on Daniel's other shoulder; all of them silently supporting him.

Daniel took a shaky breath. 'The demon is gone and now I am without sin.' His voice was thick with unshed tears but he repeated the words faithfully into Abydonian. 'Grant me a place in your blessed dwelling.'

Kasuf placed a feather into Daniel's outstretched hand and Daniel reverently placed it onto the scales. 'If my heart weighs more than a feather my soul still contains sin; if not, may my soul join the God.'

Daniel looked up to the endless blue sky. 'By the trial of the great scales, thy heart is light; thy soul has been found true.'

Sha're's father completed the ceremony and the Abydonians began to make their way back to the main structure of their dwelling. There would be a feast lasting for days; a celebration of Sha're's life.

'You will stay for the feast?' Kasuf took a hesitant step towards SG1.

'Yes, Good Father.' Daniel got to his feet, dislodging the hands of his team-mates.

'I'll be staying too.' Jack added. He ignored Daniel's look of shock. 'But I'm afraid Major Carter and Teal'c have duties that require them to return to Earth. '

'Of course.' Kasuf agreed.

'It was a beautiful ceremony.' Sam offered politely.

'Thank you for attending.' Kasuf nodded awkwardly at her before his dark eyes slid to the Jaffa. 'Both of you.'

Teal'c bowed his head. 'I am honoured by your invitation.'

Kasuf reached out and grabbed Teal'c's arm. 'Thank you for freeing my daughter from the demon.' He hurried away before Teal'c could respond, leaving the Jaffa staring after him.

Jack saw the mask Teal'c had constructed crumble. For an instant, deep and endless pain shone out from the dark eyes before Teal'c could hide it again.

Daniel was oblivious; his blue eyes hadn't moved from the grave. 'I'd like some time alone.' He choked out.

'We should head back.' Sam said. She moved forward and hugged Daniel. 'We'll see you soon.'

Teal'c bowed and Daniel acknowledged the Jaffa's gesture with a curt nod.

'I'll see you back.' Jack said. He patted Daniel's shoulder and fell into step beside Sam as they headed back to a tent to pick up their belongings. They changed from the formal outfits into the more functional BDUs for their hike back to the pyramid. The walk across the sands in the heat sapped their energy and they made the journey in silence. The cool of the pyramid was a relief.

'So, I'll see you kids in a few days.' Jack commented as the wormhole to Earth settled into the middle of the Stargate. He took his cap off and rubbed a hand through his damp silver hair.

Teal'c nodded briskly and walked through.

Sam hesitated. 'I didn't realise you'd be staying, sir.'

Jack shrugged. 'I cleared it with Hammond before we left. I'll be back in a few days.'

Sam nodded briskly. 'I'll see you then, sir.' She turned away and headed up the steps.

'Carter.'

Sam turned back and smiled sadly. 'I'll take care of Teal'c, sir.' She disappeared into the blue puddle before Jack could do anything more than wonder that she had read his mind.

o-O-o

Sam was prepared to admit that her promise to the Colonel to look after Teal'c didn't get off to a good start. After her shower and change, she had gone searching for the Jaffa. Half an hour later, she was wondering how someone the size of Teal'c could possibly go missing in the mountain. She'd checked his usual haunts; the gym, the commissary and his quarters. He wasn't anywhere she expected him to be and she was running out of options. She finally decided to try the top of the mountain where the team sometimes went to watch a sunset; it was one of the few places Teal'c was allowed to go outside the confines of the base without an escort. She took the elevator to the top and opened the door to the outside.

'Have you seen…' she began.

'Teal'c, ma'am.' The SF pointed across the grass and she saw Teal'c sitting on a rock nearby, his back to them.

'Thank you.' She made her way across quietly but didn't try to mask her approach.

Teal'c looked over at her as she sat down beside her. 'Major Carter.' He stood up. 'I thought you intended to run experiments on your return.'

'Actually,' Sam said quietly, 'I was just looking for you.'

He raised an eyebrow in silent inquiry.

'I wanted to see if you were OK after…everything.' Sam expanded, discouraged at the sight of his stern face. For a long moment, she didn't think he was going to answer her.

'I am fine, Major Carter.' He turned his face away, gazing at the darkening sky.

She barely noticed the cacophony of colour cascading through the clouds; her attention was solely focused on Teal'c. She pressed her lips together nervously. 'Teal'c, you know how much I hate being told I need to talk to someone when I need to talk to someone, and how I prefer dealing with stuff on my own, and I know you're the same, but you've been there for me so many times…' Sam sighed and took a deep breath. 'I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you would like to talk…' she laid a hand on his arm briefly, 'I'll be in my lab.'

Sam got up slowly, hoping he would stop her but he kept watching the sunset and she nodded to herself understandingly. 'OK then.' She murmured softly under her breath. She walked away from him and headed down to the lab a sense of failure weighing down each step she took away from him. She entered her lab and looked around at her equipment with little enthusiasm before she pushed up her sleeves and began to work.

The precise experiments managed to take her mind off Teal'c and Daniel for a while but as she waited for the last of the results, she couldn't help thinking about them again. She hoped the Colonel had fared better at looking after Daniel than she had with Teal'c. The machine beeped and she carefully recorded the last reading. She was done. She glanced at her watch. It was past midnight and she needed sleep. She turned the scanning machine off and stood up, arching her back to relieve the kinks and strains from sitting for so long. She turned toward the door and froze.

Teal'c stood in the doorway. She had never seen him look so uncertain.

'Teal'c.'

'If I am intruding…' Teal'c began awkwardly.

'No,' Sam immediately denied, 'I'd just finished.' She waved him in.

He closed the door behind him and walked over to where she stood. 'I regret that I did not inform you of my true feelings when you inquired earlier, Major Carter.' He clasped his hands behind his back.

'Oh?' Sam tried to look encouraging.

A muscle worked in his jaw as he struggled to reveal his feelings. 'I am not fine.'

Sam nodded and waited, sensing he wasn't finished.

'It is not the way of the Jaffa to talk about such matters.' Teal'c continued. 'I killed the wife of Daniel Jackson and it is a burden I must bear.'

'You don't have to bear it alone, Teal'c.' Sam said gently, her eyes warm and compassionate on his. 'We're a team; that hasn't changed.'

His eyes widened at her words and she suddenly realised that she had hit upon his greatest fear; that his act had torn their team apart; that he wouldn't be welcome as a member of SG1 anymore.

'You know that, right?' Sam checked.

His gaze dropped from hers. 'Daniel Jackson may not be able to forgive me this transgression against him.' His words were spoken so quietly she struggled to hear them.

'Daniel will forgive you, Teal'c.' She assured him. 'It may take time but if anyone can, it's Daniel.'

He nodded slowly. 'I hope you are right, Major Carter.'

'I know I am, Teal'c.' Sam said confidently, not wanting to consider the alternative herself. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she winced apologetically. She had forgotten to eat.

'I will accompany you to the commissary.' Teal'c announced.

Sam smiled. 'Sounds like a good idea.' She said ruefully.

Teal'c inclined his head. 'I am certain Colonel O'Neill will not forgive me if I failed to ensure you obtained sustenance.' He teased gently.

'Indeed.' Sam quipped lightly.

Teal'c stopped her just before they left the lab.

She held up a hand to ward off the words of thanks. 'There's no need to say anything, Teal'c.'

Teal'c nodded in quiet satisfaction. 'Indeed.'

o-O-o

Jack woke on the second day to find himself alone in the tent he shared with Daniel. He swore roundly. The other man had obviously sneaked away early. He dressed hurriedly and went in search of him. An hour later, Jack concluded that Daniel was no longer in the settlement but he figured he knew where the other man had gone.

It took time to pack up and organise the transport – a lumbering yak-like creature indigenous to Abydos – and it took longer to travel across the dunes to the caves where he and Daniel had been hidden when the Abydonians had saved them from Ra. He shook off the dust and headed into the caves. He could see the flickering light of a fire ahead and it reassured him that his guess had been right.

He stood in the entrance and felt his heartbeat calm at the sight of Daniel, alive and well, sat staring into the fire. He made his way over to the other man and sat down beside him. Hours passed as they sat in silence, watching the fire. Jack would occasionally get up to tend it; he made them coffee and soup which Daniel accepted without a word, locked inside his bubble of grief. As night fell, they slept in the caves without saying a word to each other.

When Jack woke, he found Daniel already awake and staring at him. Jack blinked heavily and dragged a hand over his face to rub the sleep from his eyes. 'What?' He croaked grumpily.

'I didn't understand.' Daniel said quietly.

'What?' Jack repeated, shoving off the ground into a sitting position and making a grab for the blankets that covered him. It was cool; the fire was almost out. He picked up a stick and poked it.

'Why you didn't want to live.' Daniel answered.

Jack paused briefly before he continued stoking the fire into a cheery blaze.

'I mean, when I lost my parents, I never thought about dying myself.' Daniel continued in the same casual tone of voice as though he were discussing the weather. 'I didn't want to join them; I wanted them back.' He looked down into the fire. 'It hurt but it didn't hurt this much.'

Jack kept quiet.

'I think,' Daniel said absently, 'that it's because you expect your parents to die; there's a natural order, isn't there? They're the past; your history and it's sad and you miss them, you really miss them, but their legacy is you so they live on; they're not really gone, gone.' He plucked nervously at his robe. 'Not like losing a child. They're your future; your hope; your dreams. That's why it hurts more when they die. All of that hope and promise is gone forever.'

A ripple of pain travelled through Jack. 'Yeah.' He agreed softly.

'And a wife.' Daniel swallowed hard. 'A lover. They're your present; the here and now of your existence. They're a part of you and when they're gone, it's like that part of you is ripped out and…' a sob tore through him and strangled his voice. His head fell into his hands and he rocked back and forth helplessly against the wave of grief. 'I don't want to live; it hurts too much.'

Jack shuffled across the dusty floor and pulled Daniel into a hug. The younger man curled up on Jack's chest and wept. It was a long time before Daniel pulled away and hunted for a tissue. Jack pulled out the pack he carried and tossed them at the archaeologist.

'Thanks.' Daniel avoided Jack's eyes.

'I'll make us something to eat.' Jack said quietly. He rustled up some soup from the rations he'd brought with him and handed a tin cup filled to the brim to the younger man.

Daniel took a hesitant sip before he began to eat in earnest; suddenly hungry.

'More?' Jack asked delicately when Daniel finished.

Daniel nodded and Jack refilled the cup before he settled back to finish his own.

'I'm sorry.' Daniel said quietly.

'What for?' Jack asked surprised at the apology.

'Running out on you.' Daniel said. He lifted his repentant gaze to meet Jack's. 'Blubbing all over you.'

'You're allowed.' Jack said.

Daniel shook his head. 'I think on some level I always knew it would end like this, like I've been expecting this ever since Apophis took Sha're.' He took another sip of his soup. 'I just hoped…'

'We all did, Daniel.' Jack said comfortingly.

'I really loved her, you know.' Daniel murmured.

'She really loved you too.' Jack replied.

'Yeah,' Daniel's wan face brightened, 'she really did.' His brow creased in confusion. 'I never understood why.'

'Beats me.' Jack agreed cheerfully.

Daniel gave a short laugh.

Jack wrapped his hands around his tin mug. 'Who knows why any woman ever loves us back. It's one of the great mysteries of life, Daniel.' He gazed into the soup. 'Sometimes we just get incredibly lucky.'

Daniel regarded him thoughtfully.

'What?' asked Jack, slightly disconcerted at the knowing look in the other man's eyes.

'Nothing.' Daniel said sadly. 'I was just thinking.' He put his tin mug down. 'I should head back to the settlement and spend some time with Kasuf.'

'I think he'd like that.' Jack agreed. 'I'll, uh, head home. I should see how Carter and Teal'c are doing.' He caught the wince Daniel tried to hide. 'Teal'c did do the right thing.'

'I know.' Daniel said defensively. 'But knowing it and feeling it…'

'I thought Sha're wanted you to forgive him.' Jack pointed out. 'Wasn't that part of her message?'

Daniel nodded.

Jack frowned suddenly. 'How did she know?'

'Know what?' Daniel asked.

'That Teal'c would kill her.' Jack said.

'I don't know.' Daniel muttered sharply. 'I was a little distracted getting my brain fried at the time.'

Jack held up a hand in wordless apology.

'You don't really believe the message, do you?' Daniel asked tiredly.

'I don't know, Daniel.' Jack shifted restlessly. 'I just don't see how Sha're got past Ammonet to send it.'

'She was strong, Jack. That's all.' Daniel answered automatically rising in defence of his late wife.

'Maybe.' Jack allowed. He finished his soup in one long gulp. 'Come on. You can help me pack.'

The two men busied themselves with the packing before Daniel accompanied Jack to the pyramid.

'Thanks for…' Daniel gestured awkwardly as Jack sent his IDC.

Jack shrugged away the younger man's gratitude. 'You'll be OK?' He asked as he secured his GDO in his pocket.

Daniel nodded, folding his arms around his torso. 'I'll be back.'

'I'll hold you to that.' Jack patted Daniel's shoulder and made for the Stargate.

o-O-o

Five days later, Daniel stood in his office and looked around at the familiar shelves. He couldn't help feeling disconnected to it all, he mused. The artefacts and ancient books didn't seem to hold the same fascination to him like they usually did. The stack of work that had accumulated while he had been away was piled on one of the side benches. He didn't feel his usual eagerness or enthusiasm to begin delving into what he had missed. He gave a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. He could admit to himself that if it hadn't been for Sha're's message, he would probably follow the route his dream had taken and leave the SGC. Maybe not forever but for a little while…

His eyes fell to the wicker basket on the desk in front of him and he opened it up. He picked up a small cup and turned it over in his hands reverently.

'Hey.' Jack sauntered into the office with a hesitant smile. 'I just wanted to see how you were doing.'

'Good.' Daniel caught the sceptical look Jack shot him and gave a rueful grimace. 'OK.' He corrected. He turned the cup he held in his hands and gestured with it as Jack walked round to stand beside him. The Colonel picked up a dish inquisitively.

'Kasuf sent me some of Sha're's things after the funeral.' Daniel explained. 'He said that, um, well, he said that she would have wanted me to have them.' His gaze dropped to the cup in his hands. 'We both drank from this cup at our wedding.'

'I remember.' Jack said softly.

Daniel nodded. He shook his head, fighting back another sudden impulse to cry. 'I know I shouldn't have had any real hope but I…'

'Hey.' Jack chided him firmly. 'You could never give up.'

'How about now?' Daniel asked, refusing to look at the military man.

'Especially not now.' Jack said calmly. 'Sha're didn't want you to just give up, did she?'

Daniel frowned in confusion and finally met Jack's warm, brown gaze. 'I thought you said you didn't believe me about Sha're sending me the message through the hand device?'

'I didn't exactly say _that_.' Jack retorted.

He knew the Colonel was expecting him to argue about it but Daniel couldn't muster the energy. He decided on a change in subject. 'So, General Hammond said you guys were off world helping SG8 when I arrived back.'

'Yeah,' Jack sighed and leaned on the bench, 'they ran into some trouble.' He gestured with a pot. 'What is this?'

Before Daniel could reply, there was a knock on the open door and Sam crossed the room swiftly to hug him.

'It's good to have you back.' Sam said as she released him.

He nodded, unable to confirm her sentiment; he really didn't want to be back – he wanted to be somewhere, anywhere else.

'You hungry?' Jack asked. 'We kind of missed lunch what with having to rescue SG8's butts.'

Sam bit her lip to stop from smiling at Jack's bald description of their mission.

'I could eat.' Daniel agreed. He carefully placed the cup and pot Jack had picked up back into the basket and closed it. He shifted it to the side bench where it would be safe before he joined Sam and Jack in the corridor. Jack pressed the button to call the elevator.

'Why don't you kids go ahead?' Jack said casually. 'I'll grab Teal'c.'

'He said he was going to watch the sunset.' Sam reminded him quietly.

Daniel made his decision abruptly. 'I'll go.'

'That's…' Jack began.

'I'll go.' Daniel insisted. 'We'll see you in the mess.' He left before they could argue about it, eschewing the elevator for the stairs. He refused to think about what he would say to Teal'c; he knew he had to say something but he just had no idea what it would be.

He found himself outside the base sooner than he anticipated. He hovered outside by the door for a long moment until the curious stare of the SF made him move self-consciously away toward the rock where Teal'c sat looking at the setting sun.

Teal'c's surprise flickered through the dark depths of his eyes. 'Daniel Jackson.'

Daniel sat down beside the Jaffa. 'I hope I'm not disturbing you.'

'You are not.' Teal'c confirmed.

'I had a lot of time to think about everything, Teal'c, on Abydos,' Daniel wet his lips, 'and I, uh, I was thinking about something Jack said to me before he left.'

Teal'c waited patiently for Daniel to continue.

'He asked me how Sha're knew I would need to forgive you.' Daniel explained. 'I couldn't answer him. I remember entering the tent. I remember begging Sha're not to…use the hand device. I remember staring up at her and seeing Ammonet and…I can't remember when you came in.'

'You were already in the grip of the hand device when I entered.' Teal'c commented.

'I don't understand then.' Daniel admitted. 'How did she know?' He sighed. 'Maybe I did imagine it all.'

'You experienced your dream before I shot Ammonet.' Teal'c pointed out. 'You could also not know that I would do so ahead of my action.'

Daniel pulled a face. 'That doesn't help, Teal'c.'

Teal'c recalled the event reluctantly. 'Perhaps…there was a moment when I first entered when I believed Ammonet acknowledged my presence, yet she refused to release you despite my arrival.' He frowned heavily.

'So, maybe she registered you which is how Sha're knew it would be you.' Daniel theorised out loud. 'It still doesn't explain how she knew you would kill her.'

'Ammonet was well aware of my reputation as the First Prime of Apophis.' Teal'c reminded him.

'But she couldn't be certain of it.' Daniel argued. 'You could have just injured her.'

Teal'c tilted his head, captured by the thoughtful expression on the archaeologist's face. 'Something is bothering you, Daniel Jackson.'

'Yeah.' Daniel shifted uncomfortably on the rock. He sighed. 'Kasuf told me that Ammonet made him send the message to us.' His eyes snapped to Teal'c's. 'I don't want to tell the others. They'd have to report it and…' he left unspoken his fear it would mean the military wouldn't offer support to the Abydonians in future.

Teal'c nodded understandingly. 'It was a trap.'

'But why?' Daniel asked. 'The Stargate was left unguarded, even Jack said the guards were sloppy at the encampment before we attacked.'

'They were exceptionally…sloppy.' Teal'c agreed, struggling with the description. 'But I believe it was the intended strategy to trap us by the encampment with the battalion she had hidden.' He looked at Daniel. 'You have an alternate theory.'

'I can't help but think about Kendra.'

'The former host we encountered on Cimmeria.' Teal'c remembered.

'She told me how she tricked the Goa'uld into going to Cimmeria and I just…I thought, maybe…'

'Sha're had tricked Ammonet in a similar way.' Teal'c completed.

Daniel nodded. 'I know it's a long shot but I can't help thinking I'm right.' He crossed his arms over his chest and stared out into the lilac sky. 'All she wanted was my promise to protect the boy.'

'A mother's instinct.' Teal'c murmured.

'Exactly.' Daniel agreed passionately, gesturing at the Jaffa. He turned to face him excitedly. 'I think Sha're realised that Ammonet had worked out where the boy was and when she went to Abydos started to whisper that Ammonet should make us and the Abydonians pay for hiding the child from her.'

'A sentiment that would appeal to Ammonet.' Teal'c confirmed.

'But it was a ploy to get us there so Sha're could tell me where Ammonet had sent the boy.' Daniel sighed and took off his glasses to rub at his eyes.

'It is possible.' Teal'c said. 'It does not explain how Sha're was able to give the message to you without alerting Ammonet.'

'You agree with Jack?' Daniel asked tentatively. 'That Sha're wouldn't be able to get past her?'

Teal'c inclined his head. 'I have seen a mother protecting her children assume the strength of ten men. If Sha're truly considered the child her own then perhaps such a feat is not impossible.'

Daniel nodded satisfied with Teal'c's explanation. 'I think so too.' He sighed again. 'I hope I'm right, Teal'c.'

'The thought brings you comfort.' Teal'c realised.

'Yes.' Daniel agreed. 'It helps thinking she gave her life to save the boy.' He looked down at the ground.

'I am…'

'You don't have to apologise again, Teal'c.' Daniel cut him off bluntly. 'I think you were right; I think Sha're knew when you entered the tent you would have to kill Ammonet and I think she wanted it in some ways. I think when she told me to forgive you, she was hoping you would kill her.' He pulled a face. 'I think she wanted to be free of the demon.'

'I still regret that I was unable to save Sha're and return her to you.' Teal'c stated softly.

Daniel replaced his glasses and held the Jaffa's remorseful gaze. 'You did the right thing.' As he said the words, he felt the truth of them for the first time and he laid a hand on Teal'c's shoulder, forgiving his friend as the last of the sunlight faded. 'You did the right thing.'


	11. Scotch Mist

**Author's Note: **Daniel/Jack friendship. Daniel/Sha're and Daniel/Ke'ra-Linea.

**Past and Present Recap: **_SG1 gate to Vyus, a planet where the population are all suffering from mass amnesia following a planet-wide incident they call the Vorlix. They cannot find their children and cannot find any of their elders. SG1 offer to help and are taken to meet the leader, an attractive woman called Ke'ra. She has a fantastic grasp of science and is intent on helping her people. She shows SG1 to the library where she and Daniel hit it off immediately. She reads from a record noting the arrival of a woman called Linea to the planet who performed some kind of experiment but it went wrong and hence the Vorlix and mass amnesia. SG1 are shocked and horrified as they were responsible for Linea, otherwise known as Destroyer of Worlds, escaping from prison. _

_SG1 agree to help, bringing in Janet to check on the populace. Jack and Sam observe how well Daniel and Ke'ra are connecting. Sam finds Linea's journal and when Janet notes they would be better taking a couple of volunteers back to the SGC for medical tests, SG1 return home with Ke'ra and another couple. Ke'ra is keen to continue working all hours to help her people but Janet recommends she rests. Daniel shows Ke'ra to her quarters and when she kisses him, although he initially hesitates noting he has just lost his wife, he responds. _

_Sam reads Linea's journal and tells Jack that she has worked out that Linea was conducting an experiment on an elderly couple to make them young again, that the experiment worked on all the populace turning them all young again and that she suspects Ke'ra is Linea. A DNA test confirms it. They need her expertise to find the cure to the amnesia though which is caused by a residue left in the brain. Ke'ra works out something is wrong and Daniel tells her the truth. She doesn't believe him and takes the antidote. Later, she tells Daniel that all debts are paid. He realises she has her memory back. She is about to kill herself when Daniel stops her, offering her another way. She is subjected to the experiment again, losing her memory and she returns to the planet as the respected and much loved leader, Ke'ra. _

**Scotch Mist **

Daniel Jackson sat down in the middle of the sidewalk and wondered where he had gone wrong. He stared at the empty street, desolate apart from the lights that lit the tarmac and concrete in an eerie orange glow. He checked his watch; three a.m. No wonder it was desolated. He gave a drunken giggle and dropped his head into his hands. What had possessed him to open the bottle of scotch? He didn't even like scotch. He had drunk a little too much and had decided it was a good idea to take a walk before he went to bed; just to clear his head. He had been walking for an hour and couldn't find his apartment.

'Think!' He commanded himself out loud. He had just moved into a new apartment. Somehow Sha're had picked it out of all the apartments he had viewed when she had sent him a message through a hand device. He had moved into it thinking it would make him feel closer to her. If only he could remember _where_ his apartment was…

He sighed. He had returned to the apartment at the end of a long day at the SGC. A long day that involved watching a woman he had cared about lose all memory of their time together and return to a planet where he would never see her again. He had cared about her even after he had found out she wasn't who he had thought she was. He took his glasses off and rubbed at his tired eyes.

His emotions were all over the place. Thoughts of Sha're mixed up with Ke'ra, or rather Linea. He laughed out loud, an edge away from hysteria. He had fallen for the Destroyer of Worlds. What a joke! Fallen? Jack had used the same word with him but…Daniel shook his head. He didn't know what he had felt for Ke'ra. Sure, he'd noticed she was attractive; had admired her strength and dedication to her people. He'd liked her. A lot. Enough to respond to her kiss; enough to crawl into bed with her and…

Guilt swamped him.

Sha're wasn't even cold in the ground, he thought harshly, and he had already betrayed her. All he could think about was another woman and getting between her legs. Forget Sha're, his wife, he mused bitterly; out with the old and in with the new. He smacked his head with both hands.

'Stupid! Stupid!' He yelled into the empty street. He rocked back and forth against the crushing weight of grief. He was oblivious to the growl of the car engine as the vehicle made its way down the road, slowing at the sight of him until it stopped just beside him. The two uniformed cops emerged from their car warily.

'You OK, buddy?' One asked cautiously.

Daniel looked up sharply at the unexpected voice but he didn't get up. He took in the uniform and the mature man inside it. 'Uh.' Not his most eloquent reply, he considered ruefully. 'Hello, Officer.' His eyes caught on the second cop; younger, more of an attitude with blonde hair neatly trimmed. He preferred the slightly rumpled appearance of the older one. 'Officers.' He corrected.

'You have id?' The second cop asked briskly.

'Sure.' Daniel patted his jacket pocket. He pulled out his wallet. 'In here.' He handed his driving licence to them.

'So, Doctor Jackson,' the first cop crouched in front of him and waved the license at him, 'you want to tell us why you're sat out on the sidewalk at three in the morning?'

'That's a good question.' Daniel wagged a finger at him and his eyes caught on the silver name tag. 'Officer Cadel. You know you can call me Daniel.'

'Sure.' Cadel said agreeably, exchanging a look with his partner.

'I'm lost.' Daniel admitted. 'You see I jus' moved.' His words slurred. 'Had a few drinks…someone gave me scotch as a house-warming present.' He frowned. 'I don't know why because I don't drink scotch. Well, obviously I do because I'm here but usually, I don't drink scotch, well anything really.' He stumbled to a halt and looked up quizzically at the cop. 'What was the question?'

'You've just moved and had a few drinks and then…' The second cop prompted.

'I thought some air would be good.' Daniel continued, waving a hand at them. 'I started walking and then…'

'You got lost.' Cadel completed.

'You got an address, buddy?' His partner asked. 'We'll give you a lift home.'

Daniel laughed nervously. 'Well, that's the thing.' He wrapped his hands around his torso. 'I can't remember.'

'You can't remember?' Cadel repeated.

'I mean I remember, it's not like I have amnesia or anything.' For some reason he found that hysterically funny and burst into laughter. It took a moment to recover. 'Sorry,' he gasped, 'I can't remember where I live. I mean, I remember my old address and the names of all the Egyptian Kings, how to say my name is Daniel in about twenty different languages but not…that. My address.'

'OK.' Cadel sighed. 'Why don't we take you down the station and you can sleep it off in a cell?' He nodded at the other cop. 'Greer, get him on his feet.'

Daniel held up his hand, resigned to his fate, and Greer yanked him into a standing position.

'Woah.' Daniel said as he swayed.

Greer grabbed hold of him. 'You OK.'

'Jack.' Daniel said suddenly.

'Jack?' Cadel asked slowly.

Daniel nodded quickly. 'My friend.' He smiled hesitantly. 'He knows where I live.' He leaned toward Cadel conspiratorially. 'He helped me move.' He confided.

'Right.' Cadel nodded wearily. 'You know where he lives?'

'Sure.' Daniel rattled off Jack's address.

Cadel looked at him for a long moment, taking in Daniel's appearance. Daniel stayed still and hoped he would pass whatever inspection Cadel was putting him through.

'OK.' Cadel nodded as if coming to some internal decision. 'Let's hope this friend is one who likes getting disturbed in the middle of the night.'

'Shouldn't we take him to the station?' Greer said, frowning.

'Relax, Greer.' Cadel gestured at Daniel, who tried to look innocent. 'He's obviously not a bum.' He opened the back door of the car and waved Daniel inside.

'Thank you.' Daniel said as he settled into his seat and the cops got back in the front. 'I really appreciate it.'

'No problem.' Cadel pulled away and the car made its way down the empty street. His eyes glanced at Daniel via the rear view mirror. 'So, what's the story? Women trouble?'

Daniel leaned forward. 'How did you know?'

Cadel laughed. 'It's the only thing that drives me to scotch.' He halted for a red light and glanced back. 'So, who was she?'

'Which one?' Daniel blurted out. He flushed uncomfortably.

'Oh.' Cadel smiled knowingly. 'More than one. Well, there's your trouble right there.'

'No,' Daniel rushed to explain, 'it's not really like that. You see my wife was stolen away from me by…' he frowned knowing he couldn't say Apophis; what did Jack call him? 'A snake-head.' He said it out loud without thinking.

'Women fall for that slick type all the time.' Cadel said sympathetically.

'She was beautiful.' Daniel slumped back in the car seat, his mind drifting back. 'She had such beautiful eyes. So dark and…dark.'

'Right.' Cadel agreed, exchanging a look of amusement with Greer.

'I killed her.'

Cadel's eyes flew to the back of the car. 'Excuse me?'

'I killed her.' Daniel repeated tearfully. 'I let him steal her and now she's dead.'

'She's dead?' Cadel repeated. The light changed but he didn't move the car.

'She died.' Daniel blinked back tears. 'And it's all my fault. If I hadn't let him steal her, she wouldn't have died.'

Cadel relaxed, figuring that Daniel hadn't actually killed his wife. He noticed the green light, pulled away. 'That's tough.'

'Tough.' Daniel sighed and covered his face with his hands. 'And then I slept with the Destroyer of Worlds.' He mumbled.

'The Destroyer of Worlds?' Greer grinned. 'Sounds like my ex-wife.'

'I was an idiot.' Daniel said. 'Just because I felt something for the first time since Sha're had died.' He frowned. 'I don't know why I'm telling you this.'

'Don't worry.' Cadel advised. 'You'd be surprised what people tell us.' He made a turn. 'This the right street?'

'Yeah.' Daniel pointed at Jack's driveway. 'That one.' He was tired, he realised. He just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep.

Cadel pulled to a stop and they all got out of the car. Greer eschewed the door bell and knocked loudly. There didn't seem to be a reply so he did it again. A light appeared and the front door was yanked open.

A grumpy looking Jack O'Neill glowered at them.

Daniel smiled weakly, taking in Jack's sleepwear of t-shirt and boxers; his ruffled hair that was sticking out of his head at strange angles and the look of annoyed irritation that was giving way to concerned bemusement. 'Jack.'

'Daniel.' Jack gestured at the officers either side of the archaeologist. 'What's going on?'

Daniel opened his mouth to explain and felt his stomach revolt. His eyes widened in realisation as the taste of bile hit the back of his throat. 'Uh-oh.' He slapped a hand over his mouth.

Jack yanked him in the house and half-marched, half-shoved him into the bathroom. Daniel stumbled to kneel at the toilet, retching loudly. He was oblivious to Jack wincing behind him as he wet a towel at the sink. Daniel finished bringing up the contents of his stomach and flushed the toilet. Jack handed him the damp towel and Daniel clumsily cleaned himself of the spatters of vomit.

'Sorry.' Daniel said, closing his eyes. 'I think I might have had a little too much to, uh, drink.'

'Beer?' Jack asked delicately.

'Scotch.' Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose. 'That bottle Siler gave me.'

'Siler, Siler, Siler.' Jack muttered.

'I went for a walk and couldn't remember where I lived. The new place.' Daniel sighed. 'I've made such a mess.'

'Don't worry about it.' Jack said simply. 'I can clean up.'

'Not this.' Daniel gave a short laugh. 'I meant the rest of my life. Sha're. Ke'ra. I'm a bad person.'

Jack sighed and sat down beside him on the bathroom floor. 'You're not a bad person.'

'I am.' Daniel insisted. 'First woman who comes along and makes me feel…' he searched for a word and failed to find one, 'makes me feel,' he amended, 'and she turns out to be Linea.'

Jack pulled a face at his words. 'You couldn't have known, Daniel.'

'I had sex with her.' Daniel confessed.

'So didn't need to know that.' Jack replied with a grimace.

'I'm so tired, Jack.' Daniel said quietly.

Jack nodded at him. 'You think you can make it to the bedroom?'

'Yeah.' Daniel pushed off the bathroom floor and Jack moved to steady him. Daniel was grateful for the support as they made their way down the hallway to the spare room. Daniel sat on the bed heavily.

'You should get undressed.' Jack advised. 'I'll get you a glass of water.'

Daniel nodded blearily. He put his glasses safely on the bedside table before he shuffled out of his jacket and toed his sneakers off. His fingers wouldn't cooperate with the snaps of his jeans and he swore, yanking at them until they gave way. He kicked the denim into the corner of the room along with his boxers and pulled his buttoned shirt over his head. He climbed between the cool cotton sheets and sighed in appreciation. He was asleep before he could form another coherent thought.

o-O-o

Jack placed the glass of water on the table beside the bed and sighed at the sight of Daniel curled up fast asleep with the sheet pulled up over him. He pulled the trash can over to the edge of the bed and switched the light off on his way out.

The murmur of voices and the chill in the hallway reminded him of the cops still stood at the door. He made his way back to them tiredly.

'He OK?' Cadel asked, concerned.

'Threw up.' Jack said succinctly. 'He should be fine.' He gave an apologetic smile. 'It's really not like him to do something like this but he's going through a hard time right now. His wife just died.'

'Yeah, he told us.' Cadel said gruffly. 'He said some snake stole her too.'

Jack was grateful for the years of black ops that allowed him to hide his surprise and the sudden rush of fear that Daniel had just given away classified information. 'I'm sorry?'

'He explained how his wife got stolen by some snake, died and he slept with the…what did he call her?' Cadel asked Greer.

'Destroyer of Worlds.' Greer put in. He smiled at Jack. 'I'm thinking of calling my ex that.'

Jack could only blink back at him, speechless.

'Hey, my ex ran off with a snake too.' Cadel said with a laugh. 'If anyone is calling their ex Destroyer of Worlds, it's me.' He smiled at Jack. 'You hear what I'm saying.'

Jack relaxed as he realised the cops had taken Daniel's literal descriptions metaphorically. 'Absolutely.' He gave a pained smile. 'Well, if you gentlemen will excuse me…'

'Of course.' Cadel said. 'We'll leave you to it.'

'Thanks for bringing Daniel.' Jack said politely as they turned away.

'All part of the service.' Cadel quipped.

Jack watched as the officers headed back to the car and he waited until the police vehicle disappeared from view. He closed his front door and threw the lock. He padded back down the hallway, stopping to check on Daniel again briefly before he returned to his own room and climbed back into bed.

He stared at the ceiling. Damn. He had known Daniel had gotten close to Ke'ra…Linea…Ke'ra but he didn't think it had gone that far. Their Jaffa team-mate Teal'c had and Jack had dismissed the idea; so had the fourth member of SG1, Samantha Carter. Both she and Jack had been convinced that although Daniel had cared about Ke'ra that he was still too cut-up about Sha're to take their relationship any further than friendship.

Jack turned over abruptly and pressed his face into his pillow. He was angry at himself for not spotting how far it had gone. He'd tried to warn Daniel not to get too involved, tried to stop him from being hurt. It was a damn shame Ke'ra had turned out to be Linea even he could see how well the two of them had clicked. He sighed. He'd seen how devastated Daniel had been about Ke'ra being Linea; how sad he'd been about Ke'ra leaving with no memory of him. He should never have let Daniel go home alone. He'd known when the other man had left the SGC something wasn't right with him but he'd accepted Daniel's brush-off when the younger man had insisted he was OK. God only knew what had possessed Daniel to open the scotch; the archaeologist was a complete light-weight when it came to alcohol.

That Daniel had been drinking at all worried Jack. He'd spent the weeks and days following his son's death in a drunken stupor and he didn't want Daniel to go down that road. It wasn't a good one. Clearly Daniel wasn't dealing with everything as well as he had made out and he obviously hadn't wanted to ask for help. Jack closed his eyes. Well, Daniel was going to get help whether he wanted it or not, he thought determinedly. It was his last thought before sleep reclaimed him.

o-O-o

It was the clatter of pots and pans that woke Daniel. He stretched and grimaced at the sour taste in his mouth. He reached for the water by his bed and drank greedily. He glanced around the room and frowned as he recognised the furniture and layout. How had he ended up at Jack's? He ignored the pounding in his head and tried to think back. He remembered leaving the base…he remembered getting to his apartment and listlessly finishing his unpacking. He remembered wanting to avoid the bedroom where he had dreamed of being with Sha're, the rush of guilt about his sleeping with Ke'ra. He remembered the bottle of scotch. He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. The rest of it was a blur.

He focused on the chair by the bedroom door where Jack had evidently placed clean towels, a disposable razor and a toothbrush. He shoved the covers back and gingerly got to his feet. He gathered everything up and realised he couldn't see any clothes. Jack must have gathered them up to launder them, Daniel mused as he opened the door and slipped out quickly, darting naked across the hallway and into the bathroom.

The shower and shave revived him a little, reducing the pounding headache to a nagging pain. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed back to the bedroom. He found his clothes neatly folded on top of a stripped bed. His lips twitched. Jack could be very military about his place at times. The welcome scent of coffee drifted up from a cup by the bed and Daniel pounced on it along with the two aspirin beside it. He drank in large slurps as he dressed. Finally, he ran out of things to do and realised he was going to have to face his friend eventually. He took a deep breath and left the safety of Jack's spare room.

Jack was in the kitchen by the stove. He looked up as Daniel stood hesitantly in the doorway, holding his empty mug.

'Morning.' Jack waved a spatula at him. 'I'm making you some breakfast.'

'That's OK.' Daniel said quickly, feeling his stomach clench queasily at the idea, 'I'll just grab another cup of coffee.' He held up the mug.

Jack took it from him and refilled it. He handed it back. 'Go and sit at the table. This is almost ready.'

Daniel glared at him mutinously but Jack held his gaze evenly.

'Trust me, Daniel.' Jack said. 'You'll feel better once you've eaten.'

The archaeologist gave in gracelessly and made his way to the dining room. He sat down; Jack had already set the table for two. He felt a moment of contrition as Jack wandered in his hands filled with two plates. He set one down in front of Daniel. It was a plain omelette with a slice of bread and butter on the side. Daniel gave a sigh of relief and reached for his knife and fork. Maybe he could handle some food.

'So,' Jack said after they had eaten most of the meal, 'you want to talk about what happened last night?'

'Not really.' Daniel muttered, keeping his eyes glued to his plate.

'Do you even remember _what_ happened last night?' Jack shoved his clean plate away and reached for his own coffee.

'Why?' Daniel repeated. 'Does it matter?' He looked down and pushed a fragment of omelette from one side of his plate to another.

'You drowned your sorrows in a bottle of scotch.' Jack said bluntly.

Daniel flushed. 'Yes, so…'

'Went for a walk,' Jack continued, 'got lost because you couldn't find your new place and two cops brought you here.'

The faint memory of the back of a car and two uniformed men teased at Daniel's mind. His blush deepened; the red was stark against his otherwise pale cheeks. 'I remember.'

'You remember telling them your wife got stolen by a snake and that you slept with the Destroyer of Worlds?' Jack continued without sympathy.

Daniel's shocked gaze met his. 'I…what?'

'You told them your wife got stolen by a snake and that you slept with the Destroyer of Worlds.' Jack repeated.

Panic stole into Daniel's blue eyes. 'I…I…'

'Relax.' Jack regarded Daniel over the rim of his mug. 'They thought you were using metaphors. They didn't realise you were stating the absolute truth.'

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief; he hadn't given up any official secrets. 'I'm sorry.'

'Why the scotch?' Jack asked again.

'It seemed like a good idea at the time.' Daniel shot back.

Jack raised an eyebrow in a fair imitation of their Jaffa team-mate. 'Daniel, you need to talk about this.'

'No, I don't.' Daniel didn't bother hiding his surprise at Jack's comment.

'Yes, you do.' Jack corrected. 'And it's me or Mackenzie.' He threatened casually.

For the second time, Daniel's eyes flew to meet his in shock.

Jack looked back at him determinedly and Daniel realised with a sinking feeling that Jack meant it. No wonder, thought Daniel resignedly; Jack was probably concerned Daniel was going to compromise the SGC after what he'd done when he was drunk.

'I promise not to drink anymore scotch.' Daniel said, still trying to avoid any further discussion.

'Well, that's a start,' agreed Jack, 'but I think you probably need to deal with why you picked the scotch up in the first place.' His tone was resolute.

Daniel stared at him for a long moment. 'Why? You wouldn't.'

'You're right.' Jack said easily. 'I wouldn't but, see, I have this annoying friend who would probably bug me until I did.'

'I'm not that bad.' Daniel denied passionately.

'I was talking about Teal'c.' Jack said blandly.

Daniel caught the hint of mischief in Jack's warm brown gaze and laughed. It broke the tension between them. Daniel sighed and pushed his plate away. 'You'd really report me to Mackenzie?'

'Probably not.' Jack admitted. 'But given I had to report you were sick today, Fraiser's likely to start asking questions all by herself soon.'

'Why, what time is it?' Daniel asked suddenly.

'Around eleven.' Jack informed him briskly.

Daniel groaned and dropped his head into his hands. 'We missed…'

'Like I said I phoned the base and told them you were sick after some bad take-out and I was staying home to keep an eye on you.' Jack reassured him. 'Hammond sent Sam and Teal'c on the mission with SG3.'

'Sorry.' Daniel apologised again. 'You shouldn't have to cover for me.'

Jack shrugged. 'You want to tell me why you hit the scotch now?'

Daniel knew he probably owed the other man an explanation after turning up on his doorstep in the middle of the night and all the military man had done for him since Sha're's death. 'I just wanted to feel numb, I guess.' He confessed. He looked up at the ceiling, anywhere but Jack. He grimaced. 'Wipe away a few recent memories, I guess.'

'The mess with Linea and, uh, sleeping with Ke'ra.' Jack concluded. He kept his own gaze well averted from the archaeologist.

The heat of a blush filled Daniel's face.

'You didn't do anything wrong.' Jack said quietly, his eyes flickering back to Daniel. 'You're single; she was single. You didn't know she was Linea at the time.' The last statement held a hint of a question and Daniel dropped his gaze to glare at Jack.

'Of course, I didn't know she was Linea when I…when we…' he scowled.

'Well, there you go.' Jack leaned back in his chair and waved at him.

'Sha're just died.' Daniel said heatedly.

Jack nodded. 'And you feel guilty about sleeping with someone else.'

He said it so matter-of-factly that Daniel blinked. 'Yes.'

'I understand that's a pretty natural reaction.' Jack stated as he wrapped his hands around his mug.

There was an awkward silence.

'Look, Daniel,' Jack began eventually, 'if you were the one who had died, would you have wanted Sha're to spend the rest of her life alone?'

'Jack, don't.' Daniel held up his hand. He stared at the table. 'Don't give me the clichés that Sha're would want me to move on with my life, that time is a great healer and I'll love someone again in the future.'

'OK,' Jack retorted, 'if you stop beating yourself up over what happened.'

'It's not just about Sha're.' Daniel crossed his arms over his chest and shifted restlessly on the chair. 'I used her. Ke'ra, I mean.'

'So you're feeling guilty about that too?' Jack sighed. 'Daniel, I know you cared about her. Dammit, you stepped in front of a gun for her.'

Daniel smiled sadly. 'It's just the way I feel. You can't fix this, Jack.'

'No.' Jack muttered. 'I guess not.' He had, at least, tried. He put his mug down on the table. 'I'll take you home or,' he said, catching Daniel's frown, 'we could grab some of your stuff, and you could stay here for a few days.'

Daniel looked at him suspiciously.

'No pressure.' Jack said quickly. 'Just somewhere to stay for a few days.'

Daniel shook his head. 'Thanks but I should go.'

Jack nodded. 'OK.'

They cleared away and left Jack's house. The drive was short and it wasn't too long before Jack pulled up outside the apartment building. Daniel released his seat belt and reached for the door handle.

'Daniel.' Jack stopped him. 'Look, I'm obviously not really good at all this talking about everything stuff but if you need to, you know where I am.'

Daniel gave a small smile. 'I think you're better at it than you think, Jack.' He said. He stepped out of the truck and closed the door, leaning back through the open window. 'Thanks for…'

'No problem.' Jack cut him off. 'Just…no more talking to cops, OK?'

'OK.' Daniel agreed readily. He tapped the truck in farewell and made his way into the building. He opened the apartment door and stepped into the space with some trepidation.

It was neat and tidy. The bottle of scotch stood mockingly on the kitchen counter beside the glass he had used. He pulled a face and marched into the kitchen. He twisted the cap off and poured the rest of the bottle down the sink before he threw it in the trash. He made a pot of coffee and wandered into his small living room with a cup filled to the brim of the bitter liquid. He placed it on the coffee table and retrieved the picture of Sha're he had set on one of the side-tables before he sat down in a chair.

'I'm sorry, Sha're.' Daniel said quietly to the picture he held. He gave a wobbly smile. 'And I know you'd forgive me, want me to find someone else but I feel like I betrayed you and that's just the way I feel.' He paused. 'You would have liked Ke'ra, I think. She…she offered me some comfort and I took it. Maybe that was wrong, I don't know.'

He silently admitted that a part of him was relieved she had been Linea; that she had erased her memories again and had no knowledge of their brief time together; that he wouldn't have to admit to her that he had liked her, he had liked her a lot but that he had used her to forget his pain for a little while.

'I just…' Daniel's eyes welled with tears and they fell unbidden down his cheeks as his fingers traced over Sha're's picture; over her face; the shape of her brow, her lips. 'I miss you. I really miss you.'

The picture was silent but as the afternoon sun flooded the room, Daniel felt the weight of guilt that had lodged inside him loosen and dissipate. He closed his eyes and clutched the picture closer. His future could wait; all he wanted was the past.


	12. The Journey Home

**Author's Note: **Sam/Team friendship. Sam/Jack UST. Daniel/Sha're. Martouf/Jolinar.

**Jolinar's Memories/The Devil You Know Recap:** _Martouf contacts the SGC to tell Sam that her father has been captured by Sokar. Jacob/Selmak are being kept prison on Netu, a fiery moon orbiting Sokar's base; a prison no-one has escaped from except Jolinar. Martouf notes that Jacob was gathering vital information about Sokar which they need to retrieve. Sam agrees to use a Tok'ra memory device to help her retrieve the buried memories in her subconscious in the hopes that they will be able to rescue Jacob and escape from Netu. __Hammond__ authorises the mission and SG1 leave for Vorash where they retrieve a cargo ship and head for the moon. _

_En route Martouf attaches the device to Sam and she begins to remember. At first, her memories are her own – the memory of her mother's death. She moves on to Jolinar's memories of Netu and she remembers how Jolinar was tortured. She screams waking the others. Jack admonishes Martouf, telling him to take it easy on Sam. They arrive at Netu and transport down to the planet leaving Teal'c to watch the ship. With Sam leading the way, they make their way into Netu. _

_Sam has a flashback and asks to see the Goa'uld Overlord of Netu, Bynarr. He throws them in a dungeon where they find Jacob/Selmak who is very weak and dying. They manage to communicate the information Selmak gathered. Sam is taken before the Goa'uld Overlord who is about to kill her when his First Prime, Na'onak, kills him. Sam is taken back to the cell. She has remembered how to escape – there are rings in the overlord's quarters. The team use the overthrow of Bynarr to try and escape but before they can use the ring device, Na'onak stops them and Teal'c is forced to leave the moon in search of help. Meanwhile, Na'onak reveals himself as Apophis. _

_With Apophis in charge, he tortures them one by one using the Tok'ra device and a drug called the Blood of Sokar to try and get information. Sam is first, aand when the others try to stop her from being taken, Jack is shot in the leg. She is forced to relive a memory from the time of her mother's death. Jack is taken and is forced to relive a pivotal moment with Charlie, his late son, while Daniel relives a moment with Jack consoling him about Sha're. Martouf lies to Apophis to prevent him killing Sam, the Goa'uld having tried to fool him into thinking Sam was Jolinar. _

_Meanwhile, Teal'c tells the Tok'ra about Sokar's fleet and the Tok'ra Aldwin is dispatched with Teal'c back to Netu to deliver a bomb which they hope by firing into Netu will cause a massive chain reaction that will blow up Sokar's mother-ship which he will undoubtedly take to Netu to quell the rebellion. Aldwin is very pessimistic about saving the others. _

_Daniel has luckily managed to grab the communication device and the group manage to communicate with Teal'c in time to formulate a plan. With Netu in disarray when the bomb hits, the group make it to the rings and are transported aboard the cargo ship. Netu explodes, killing Sokar but leaving an escaped Apophis on the planet to take control of Sokar's forces. As the cargo ship makes its way back to Vorash with Jacob planning to spend some quality time with his daughter when they get back to Earth. _

**The Journey Home **

Jack O'Neill stared up at the ceiling of the small Goa'uld cargo ship. Their transport was in bad shape; limping might be the best way to describe it. Teal'c had strained the engines on the journey to and from Vorash, in order to get the team help. His efforts meant that the small ship was struggling to function even at the forty per cent of its capability Martouf had claimed it was only able to achieve. It was going to be a long journey home and they had settled onto pallets to sleep.

He looked over at the other occupants of the cargo hold. Jacob Carter was asleep in the far corner. Earth's liaison to the Tok'ra was healing thanks to his symbiote, Selmak, and the treatment he had received since their escape from Netu. His daughter, Samantha, was curled up on the pallet closest to Jacob. Jack could tell she had finally fallen asleep; the exhaustion, worry and strain of the past few days catching up with her.

Jack kept his eyes on her for a long moment. The Air Force Major had cleaned up as they all had in the small bathroom aboard the ship. Her blonde hair curled wetly into the back of her neck and brushed the edge of her black BDU top. It had been a tough mission for her. She had braved her buried memories of Jolinar, which by all accounts hadn't been pleasant, rescued her father and found them a way out. She had been outstanding.

They all had, Jack considered proudly. His gaze shifted to the Jaffa sat upright in the corner. Teal'c was in the middle of a kel no reem to recover from his long period without rest. The Tok'ra Aldwin flew the ship; Martouf was keeping him company up front. Teal'c had come through for them, intercepting their matter stream to save them from the exploding moon. Jack didn't want to think too hard about the fact that the Tok'ra Council had seemingly been willing to sacrifice them all although he knew he was going to have to address it sooner or later.

Jack's eyes fell on the remaining member of the group, Daniel Jackson, who was lying on the pallet next to him. The archaeologist wasn't asleep. Jack couldn't say how he knew, he just knew. Daniel had been a rock during the whole mission, Jack realised. He'd supported Sam; supported him. It had been Daniel who had had the presence of mind to grab the communications device after his torture. The younger man hadn't spoken about his encounter with Apophis and Jack hadn't asked. He knew whatever happened couldn't have been good. Daniel was still grieving after the death of his wife, Sha're. She had been the host to Ammonet, Apophis's beloved queen. It had been a connection that both Apophis and Daniel abhorred. Jack couldn't blame Daniel for not talking about their confrontation.

Jack had barely spoken about his own experience. The combination of the Tok'ra memory device and the Goa'uld drug they had been subjected to had been lethal. Jack could recall the memory that had been pulled from him with excruciating detail; the warmth of the sun, the hard leather of the glove he held in his hands, his son's smile. Jack felt tears prick the back of his eyes and he closed them, throwing up an arm to cover his face.

The memory replayed in his head like a bad movie; Charlie had surprised him with the water-gun and Jack had gotten mad at him. He'd just come back from his last black ops mission; just seen a child pick up a real gun; just had to shoot that child dead rather than take the risk of being shot himself. He hadn't been emotionally stable enough to handle Charlie's innocent childhood rule-breaking with equanimity. Hell, it hadn't even been his rule.

His ex-wife Sara had instituted the 'no toy guns' rule. She hadn't wanted Charlie growing up thinking violence was the answer. He had agreed with her in theory and wondered briefly if what she'd been trying to say was that she didn't want Charlie growing up to be like Jack. Jack hadn't minded too much; he hadn't wanted Charlie growing up to be like him either. Of course the problem was that kids would be kids; with the water gun banned, two week's later Charlie had gone in search of another and he had found Jack's. The rest was history.

Jack regained his balance and lowered his arm slowly. He took a deep breath. It had hurt to relive that memory but it had hurt more that Apophis had taken Charlie's form, had used the memory of his son to try and wheedle information out of him. If he hadn't been so drugged out of his mind, he could have killed the son-of-a…

Sam screamed.

It tore through the silence and grabbed the attention of every single occupant in the cargo ship.

Jack was on his feet before he remembered that he was injured. He stumbled as his bad knee rejected his weight and ignored it. His body and mind focused on one thought: reaching Sam. He collapsed to sit on the pallet beside her, peripherally aware that Daniel was right behind him, Teal'c at his side, Jacob was stirring anxiously nearby and Martouf was hurrying in.

Jack's hand landed on her shoulder. She jerked under his touch, her body shook violently. 'Carter!' He barked gruffly; he kept his hand on her shoulder. 'Wake up!'

A sob escaped her; a low moan that spoke of terror and fear. She was completely entrapped by her nightmare.

Jack and Daniel exchanged a worried look.

'Sam?' Daniel tried, crouching down by the side of the bed, close to her.

Jack patted Sam's shoulder firmly. 'Major! On your feet!' He hoped the order would work; that she would snap out of it.

There was no response.

'Jack,' Daniel began anxiously.

'No!' Sam sobbed the word. 'Don't leave me! Please, Jack. Don't leave me.'

Jack froze. Sam had said those same words to him when Jolinar had taken her as an unwilling host. Pain arrowed through him as he realised the nightmare she was enduring was that god-awful experience. He'd walked out on her then…

'I'm here.' Jack said gruffly, dropping his military gruffness and gentling his voice. He cupped her cheek. 'I'm here, Sam. I'm right here.'

Her eyes flew open. They searched his. He could see when the nightmare faded; when she realised it was a nightmare and wasn't real. Her body began to shake again in reaction. Jack didn't think twice; he pulled her upright and into a hug.

'You're safe.' He assured her softly. His arms were around her; one hand clasping the back of her neck. 'You're safe.'

She clung onto him; a sign of how badly the dream had affected her. 'I thought Jolinar had taken control again.' Sam's voice was muffled into his shoulder.

'I know.' Jack said simply. 'You're safe,' he repeated, 'you're you and we're all right here.'

Teal'c reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder; Daniel sat down beside the couple on the bed and put his own arm around her. They surrounded her; protected her.

Sam didn't raise her head. She simply curled into Jack and after a moment, he realised she'd fallen asleep again, her fingers clinging even in sleep to fistfuls of his black BDU t-shirt.

Jack looked up at Daniel helplessly. 'She's asleep.' He hissed. The unspoken question of what he did next telegraphing from his panicked brown eyes

'You'll be more comfortable if you lie down with her.' Daniel said mildly, allowing none of his amusement to seep into his voice as he got up and stepped away from the pallet. Teal'c removed his hand.

'Daniel.' Jack snapped, keeping his voice to a whisper.

'He's right.' Selmak said weakly.

Jack's gaze flew into Jacob's, or rather he realised, Selmak's as she had control.

'You're not going to get any rest sitting up with her.' Selmak stated quietly. 'You should lie down.'

Jack blushed. He could feel the heat, rising up his neck like a tidal wave. 'Jacob…'

'Is asleep.' Selmak said. 'He needed to heal and I have not allowed him to be disturbed.' She paused. 'He is still too weak to have helped Samantha and he would only worry preventing us from healing further. It is clear Samantha has all the assistance and support she needs.'

Jack held the symbiote's gaze for a long moment.

'Lie down and sleep, Jack.' Selmak encouraged him.

'I could take her if you wish.' Martouf offered.

Jack's eyes snapped to the Tok'ra's. 'That's OK.' He said evenly. 'I've got her.' He shuffled further onto the pallet, keeping a firm hold on Sam, and stretched out. Sam ended up sprawled partially to the side but mostly on top of him. His left arm remained around her shoulders.

'Do you require a blanket, O'Neill?' Teal'c asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

Sam gave a shiver and Jack swallowed the retort he had been about to make. 'Yeah.' He said reluctantly. 'A blanket would be good.'

Teal'c retrieved a simple grey blanket from a box and draped it mainly over Sam. He gave Jack a small bow and backed away to his previous position in the corner. Martouf hovered for a long moment before he walked out of the cargo hold and Jack could hear Daniel and Selmak settling back onto their pallets.

OK, Jack thought ruefully as his arm tightened around the woman he held, he was sure he had been in more awkward situations in his life before…he just couldn't remember what they were. It wasn't holding Sam that was the issue, he considered thoughtfully. That part of the situation was great; he loved the feel of her next to him. Her body warming his as it had done when they had been trapped in Antartica, with her hair brushing the edge of his jaw. Nope. Holding Sam was not the bad part of the equation. Holding her and being aware of every one of her curves, of every inch of her that was pressed up against him while her father slept less than a few feet away from them…that was the issue.

He realised his thumb was stroking Sam's arm and Jack stopped it abruptly. No touching, he admonished himself. He didn't need to have Jacob look over and think he was copping a feel. He had a sinking feeling that Jacob was going to be less than happy with Selmak's encouragement for Jack to stay with Sam – not only was Jacob still a General but he was Sam's father. He repressed the urge to sigh and grimaced as he shifted his injured leg into a more comfortable position.

Sam was going to be mortified, Jack realised. Not only at finding herself clinging to her CO but at the whole situation; the nightmare, calling out to him, sleeping with him in front of her father…he figured he was going to have some major reassuring to do when she woke up.

He yawned suddenly. He was tired and the heat from Sam's body was lulling him into a drowsy doze. He gave up the fight to stay awake.

o-O-o

Daniel knew the moment Jack stopped debating the situation he had unexpectedly found himself in and slipped into sleep. The archaeologist's lips twitched in amusement at the military man's discomfort at finding himself effectively ordered to stay with Sam by Selmak. Daniel knew Jack was probably wondering what would happen when Jacob woke up. Obviously, Jack had given up worrying about it. Daniel could tell by his breathing that the Colonel was sound asleep along with the woman in his arms. The physical comfort was probably helping them both rest, Daniel mused. He didn't think Jack had slept at all before Sam's nightmare had disturbed them.

He shifted agitatedly, turning over to face away from the couple. It was mad to be envious, Daniel considered tiredly, even as he inwardly acknowledged that he was. He felt anew the loss of his wife; wanted desperately to hold her in his arms the way Jack held Sam. Yet, Sam and Jack weren't together – couldn't be together – despite the fact that they clearly cared for each other above and beyond what the regulations allowed. Daniel knew Jack was trying to move on but as far as Daniel could see, the military man hadn't gotten very far. Jack had been incredibly protective of Sam the entire trip. They all had, Daniel mused. Sam's experience with Jolinar had been traumatic for them all and witnessing her having to relive the symbiote's memories, especially in the presence of Jolinar's mate, had been uncomfortable and disconcerting.

The sound of someone entering the cargo hold had Daniel glancing over his shoulder and he saw Aldwin stagger onto a nearby pallet and curl up. Within seconds, the Tok'ra was breathing deeply and evenly. Daniel slid quietly off his own makeshift bed and headed to the front of the ship.

Martouf was in the pilot's seat. He looked over his shoulder at Daniel inquisitively. 'Are you unable to sleep, Doctor Jackson?'

The vibrating resonance of the voice alerted Daniel to the fact that it was Martouf's symbiote, Lantash, who spoke and not Martouf himself. Daniel cleared his throat as he wrapped his arms around his torso. 'Yeah. You want some company?'

'I would be grateful.' Lantash said quietly. He nodded at the empty passenger seat and Daniel sat down.

'So, Martouf is…' Daniel began inquisitively.

'Asleep.' Lantash said. 'His consciousness rests.'

'You can take control of the body fully while the host sleeps? I noticed Selmak said Jacob was asleep before too.' Daniel asked, his blatant curiosity shining out from his blue eyes.

'We do not do it often,' Lantash said a little defensively, 'and never without the host's permission.'

'Of course not, I wasn't suggesting…' Daniel hurriedly rushed to apologise.

'It is I who should apologise.' Lantash cut in. His eyes met Daniel's ruefully. 'Hearing Samantha's words about Jolinar taking control was disturbing.' His gaze moved to the distorted space created by the hyper-drive outside of the cargo ship. 'We did not realise Samantha was attached to Colonel O'Neill.'

'She's not.' Daniel replied. 'Not in the way you mean.' He qualified.

Lantash frowned. 'She called out for him.'

'She was reliving a moment when Jolinar was controlling her.' Daniel sighed. 'I wasn't there and, neither Jack nor Sam have really talked about it much, but…Jack was meant to be interrogating her. He went to leave and Jolinar let Sam out for a moment. Sam begged him not to leave her.' He swallowed hard, recalling the raw pain in Sam's voice when she had called out in her nightmare; had Jack heard that same pain when it had all happened?

'I don't think either Martouf or myself have fully appreciated the ordeal Samantha endured.' Lantash confessed quietly.

'Because you could never contemplate taking a host unwillingly.' Daniel theorised.

Lantash nodded. 'It has always been difficult for us to believe anything other than that Samantha somehow misinterpreted Jolinar's actions because of her prejudice in regards to the Goa'uld. We chose to believe that her distress at the idea of being blended again came from her experience of Jolinar's death and the confusion left behind rather than Jolinar's existence for a time within her.'

'And now?' Daniel prompted.

'It is clear that Jolinar caused her significant pain.' Lantash said regretfully. 'There was no misunderstanding.' He looked over at Daniel. 'Was there?'

Daniel shook his head, remembering how arrogantly Jolinar had taken control of Sam; how she'd tried to manipulate them all. 'No, I don't think so.'

Lantash gave a slow nod. 'I am not sure that I will be able to forgive Jolinar for the hurt she caused Samantha.'

'It's been a difficult couple of days for you and Martouf.' Daniel said softly. 'I mean with the revelations about how she escaped from Netu; hearing Sam reliving Jolinar's memories.'

'It has been more difficult for Samantha, I fear, having to endure Jolinar's emotions and our reaction.' Lantash sighed. 'We will hurt for a while over Jolinar's actions on Netu but we know that they were necessary for her to escape. We train our operatives to use everything at their disposal. What Jolinar had to do was distasteful and painful to hear but she did it to escape and return home.'

'And Jolinar loved you very much.' Daniel offered. He waved a hand at the Tok'ra across the console. 'Sam was very definite about that.'

'Yes.' Lantash took a deep breath. 'We loved each other very much and perhaps in hindsight a little blindly.'

Daniel's smile was bittersweet. 'They do say love is blind.'

Lantash frowned enquiringly.

'Oh, it's an expression on Earth.' Daniel explained. 'It means that when you're in love you can be blind to someone's faults and flaws.'

'Unfortunately, true.' Lantash agreed. 'I believe it was so with Martouf and Jolinar.'

'With Martouf but not with you?' Daniel pounced on the distinction the symbiote had drawn between himself and his host.

'I came to love Jolinar as much as Martouf,' Lantash said, 'but for Martouf it was more immediate. In our first years together, I was able to recognise Jolinar's faults whereas Martouf never could.'

'How does that work?' Daniel asked, his curiosity roused again.

'With difficulty.' Lantash allowed with a smile. 'Once blended fully, a symbiote and host experience each other's feelings deeply. If one is in love, it is difficult for the other not to follow.'

'What if you dislike the person your host falls in love with or vice versa?' Daniel wondered out loud.

'It rarely happens.' Lantash said. 'Usually the symbiote and host will come to an agreement on a potential romantic partner. If one cannot stand to be in the presence of the intended partner, neither can stand it; such is the way the blending works. In rare cases, a symbiote may agree to a host's wishes to proceed with a wanted relationship if there is only ambivalence and no major dislike involved.'

'I see.' Daniel crossed his arms and stared into the space distortion beyond the windows.

'You are thinking of Ammonet?' Lantash asked delicately.

'A little.' Daniel admitted. 'I just…it's difficult for me to get my head around.' He grimaced. 'Ammonet tried to kill me.'

'It is rare for a Goa'uld and a host to blend in the way of the Tok'ra.' Lantash explained. 'The Goa'uld imposes their thoughts and feelings onto the host and do not concern themselves with the hosts' own emotions or beliefs. Occasionally they can be influenced, if the host is strong enough, but rarely.'

Daniel gave an understanding nod.

'Martouf and I were sorry to hear of your loss.' Lantash offered his condolences gently.

'I'm fine.' Daniel replied automatically. 'Not great, but OK, you know.'

'I know.' Lantash said.

Daniel realised with a start that Lantash really did know; he and Martouf had loved and lost their mate when Jolinar had died. 'Yes,' Daniel said out loud, 'I guess you do.'

'It is strange,' Lantash admitted, 'I believed we had grieved for Jolinar but this mission has brought it home to us that Jolinar is dead in a way we did not accept before.' He said sadly. 'We had clung onto the belief that she lived on in Samantha and we hoped…' he stopped abruptly and took another breath, collecting himself. 'Samantha is not Jolinar. Apophis's torture left us in no doubt of that.'

'No, she's not.' Daniel agreed.

'And so we will need to grieve again.' Lantash seemed resigned to his fate.

Daniel stayed silent. He didn't want to confide his own mixed emotions. Of all the memories Apophis could have used, the one of his return from Abydos after Sha're's funeral with a few precious items that Kasuf, his father-in-law, had given him, wasn't the worst. In fact, he considered bitterly, just seeing Apophis alive again was worse than experiencing that particular memory. He had watched Apophis die; to see him resurrected was a bitter pill to swallow. He could appreciate how Lantash felt; it was how Daniel himself felt, as though his own newly healed wound caused by Sha're's death had been ripped wide open again. He blinked back tears.

'I think I'm…' Daniel waved at the back of the ship and stood up quickly.

Lantash nodded understandingly and Daniel made his way back to the bed he had left. He pulled a blanket up over him and closed his eyes tightly against the pain.

o-O-o

Jacob's eyes fluttered open. For a moment, he was confused. The air was cool and the light was bright. It was a startling contrast to the dark, suffocating pit he had lived in for the previous five days. Rescued, he remembered tiredly, he had been rescued.

Sam.

His thought immediately flew to his daughter. He turned his head, eager to check on her and froze.

She…O'Neill…she…

The sight of his daughter sleeping tucked up against her CO robbed him of his ability to be coherent.

_Relax, Jacob. _Selmak's voice soothed him. Her memory of Sam's nightmare and the aftermath flooded him.

_What on Earth possessed you to tell him to stay with her? _Jacob blustered, partly angry that Selmak had kept him asleep through the incident and partly relieved that the whole thing was relatively innocent.

Selmak's surprise fluttered through his mind. _She needed him, Jacob. _

_He's her CO. _Jacob countered.

_What has that got to do with anything?_ Selmak retorted. In an instant, Jacob's knowledge of the regulations that governed Jack and Sam's relationship was her own. _Oh. _She sighed. _I didn't realise. _

_Well, now you do. _Jacob winced at his own pomposity.

Selmak went quiet, pulling away from him and Jacob grimaced. Selmak was experienced enough at blending that she could hide her own thoughts occasionally. She had obviously decided it was going to be one of those times. He inwardly sighed as he contemplated whether to wake his daughter up and detach her from Jack.

The memory of Sam's nightmare that Selmak had shared drifted back to him and he glanced over at her again. She had sounded so scared; so much in pain. His heart ached; his daughter should never have endured that, but then she should never have endured the torture Apophis had put her through on Netu, nor reliving Jolinar's memories, all to rescue him.

_She is strong_, Selmak said quietly.

_She's my daughter,_ Jacob responded, awash with guilt. _She could have been killed. _

_She is a warrior, Jacob. _Selmak's admiration of Sam bled through her words. _She could not sit quietly on the sidelines knowing you were in trouble anymore than you could if it were her._ She paused. _Samantha has her team; they have protected her. She is not alone. _

_Neither am I._ Jacob felt Selmak's pleasure at his acknowledgement of their partnership.

He frowned as the detail of Sam's cry came back to him. He wondered at the personal nature of her words to her CO. She had begged Jack not to leave her – not the Colonel but the man.

_I believed it happened during her possession by Jolinar._ Selmak's disapproval of Jolinar flavoured her internal voice. _I do not believe you need to be worried about it, Jacob. It was probably prompted by nothing more than fear. _

_I don't think you understand how bad this could look for her. If there's any hint that she and Jack are…_his mind shied away from the more explicit descriptions, _involved_, he settled on eventually, _it could harm her career. _Jacob's face creased with worry.

_Are you worried about the appearance of their being involved_, Selmak questioned bluntly, _or about whether they are involved? _

_You think they're involved?_ Jacob jumped on her question alarmed.

_I do not know but I believe you are worried they are. _Selmak said tartly.

Jacob flushed. She was right. He was worried. But then, if he was honest he'd been worried when he'd seen them together at the reception when he'd first met Jack and later when he had read Jack's record. The similarities between the Colonel and Sam's ex-fiancé, Jonas Hansen had been a little unsettling. Jack opening the door to Sam's apartment when he had visited her hadn't helped either.

But it hadn't just been Jack in the apartment, his own inner voice ruthlessly pointed out; Jack might have opened the door but Daniel had been inside with the couple, and more, Sam had quite rightly been angry about his snide implication when he had commented on Jack being there. He shifted restlessly. She wouldn't have an affair with her CO; he knew that. So what was bugging him?

The last couple of times he had seen them, it had been because of a mission; the Retu…Seth. He hadn't noticed anything untoward in their behaviour. There was some banter and teasing but that was true of the whole of SG1. A memory drifted back to him; Sam sitting on her brother's back porch, talking to someone on the phone after a nightmare. He'd later learned it was Jack she had been speaking to although the military man had claimed Sam had initially called Daniel and gotten him by mistake. Jacob frowned. He remembered commenting to Jack that Sam and Daniel were close…

_'We're all close. You know how it is in a frontline team.' _Jack hadn't been talking about Sam and Daniel, Jacob realised. He'd been talking about himself and Sam…

He recalled Selmak's memory of the nightmare hurriedly. The moment replayed in his mind like an old film. Jack had comforted Sam; held her and Jacob recognised something…something that he hadn't realised before. Jack O'Neill had feelings for his daughter.

Anger and anxiety stirred.

_So, he cares for her,_ Selmak jumped in before Jacob's anger swept away reason, _is that really so bad? _She pushed a memory into the forefront of their shared mind; Jack standing in front of Sam in the pit, refusing to let the guards take her and getting shot. She followed it up with another flashback of Jack comforting Sam after her nightmare. _Is this so bad?_ She asked again.

Jacob focused on Jack's reaction again; on his initial attempt to shake her out of it as her CO before the Colonel had allowed himself to comfort her. Jack might have feelings about Sam, Jacob realised thoughtfully, but the younger man was evidently trying to keep their professional relationship just that, professional. Jack had been seriously discomforted about the suggestion to stay and sleep beside her. So, maybe, Jacob considered semi-seriously, he wouldn't kick Jack's butt after all. He closed his eyes tiredly and turned his mind back to other matters.

Sokar.

He seriously hoped the son-of-a-bitch was dead. The remembered pain of his torture had him shuddering.

_I hope both he and Apophis were caught in the explosion of Netu._ Selmak said harshly.

_How are you doing now?_ Jacob asked. Selmak was sounding a lot more like her old self.

_Much better_, she confirmed. _The rest and medicine Martouf provided has helped me. __I will soon be able to heal the physical wounds we endured. _

_Great._ Jacob acknowledged, pleased. His weakness reminded him too much of when he'd had cancer.

_Sleep, Jacob._ Selmak instructed gently. _It will aid us both. _

Jacob acquiesced and let the sound of the engines lull him back into unconsciousness.

o-O-o

The drowsy realisation that she wasn't alone on the hard pallet that acted as a bed had Sam's eyes flying open.

'Hey.' The word was soft but it reassured her as she raised her blonde head to meet the Colonel's warm brown gaze.

'Sir?' Sam's reply rang with the trust she had in Jack; if he had ended up in her bed, there was a reason.

'You had a nightmare.' Jack explained. 'You wouldn't let go when you fell asleep so…' he gestured at their prone position.

A rush of memory had her cheeks flooding with colour. 'I'm so sorry, sir. I…' Sam started to sit up.

'Don't worry about it, Carter.' Jack said quickly, still whispering as she was so they didn't disturb the others. He let her go as she pulled away. 'I'll just…' He winced as he attempted to move and fell back as his injured leg protested with a wave of pain.

'Your leg?' Sam's embarrassment gave way immediately to concern.

Jack nodded as he covered his face with a hand. 'Just give me a minute.'

'Don't move.' Sam ordered quietly. She scooted off the pallet and went over to their bags. She returned with a syringe and administered it to the Colonel hurriedly. She could see its immediate effect as his face lost its pinched quality.

'Thanks.' Jack said.

'You should probably stay still.' Sam suggested. She sat down gingerly on the edge of the pallet.

'Sorry to kick you out of your bed, Carter.' Jack touched her arm gently.

She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She glanced over at where her father was sleeping. 'Did my Dad…?'

'According to Selmak, your Dad was asleep when you cried out.' Jack assured her. 'And if I move before he wakes up, he won't need to know a thing.'

'You really shouldn't move. You should rest your leg.' Sam advised him softly. 'Maybe when we get to Vorash, one of the Tok'ra might be able to heal the wound.'

Jack shrugged. 'You remember your nightmare?'

Sam shook her head in mute denial and hoped he couldn't tell she was lying.

'All this stuff about Jolinar has to have brought back some stuff.' Jack prodded gently.

Sam shrugged herself. 'I'll be fine, sir.' She said defiantly.

'Yes.' Jack agreed firmly. 'You will.'

Sam was surprised into looking at him. The confidence he had in her eased the tension gathered in her stomach and shoulders.

'There's just so much in my head, right now.' Sam began quietly. 'All these memories from Jolinar and how she felt. And then everything with Apophis.' She shivered unexpectedly.

'Here.' Jack patted the bed and gestured for her to lie down again.

Sam didn't hesitate; she just stretched out next to him. They weren't cuddling or touching, simply lying next to each other. Jack rearranged the blanket back over the two of them.

'You think he's dead?' Sam asked as she got comfortable. 'Apophis?'

'I hope so.' Jack admitted. 'But I don't think I'll believe it until I dance on his grave.' A yawn caught him by surprise and he felt the undeniable and irresistible tug back to unconsciousness. His eyes narrowed on hers. 'How much morphine did you give me, Carter?'

'You should get some sleep, sir.' Sam advised, ignoring the question. She had given him enough to knock him out.

'We'll talk about this when I'm awake.' Jack muttered.

'Yes, sir.' She said soothingly. She felt his body give up the fight to stay awake as it relaxed beside her. She settled in next him, grateful for the heat and closed her eyes.

Sam blushed. She really couldn't believe that she had clung onto him like that. Thank God her Dad hadn't seen it or heard her cry out. She frowned as she turned her head to look at her father.

She'd almost lost him. Again. She had been desperate to save him just as she had the year before when he had almost died of cancer. She had known on some level when she had come up with the plan for her father to become a symbiote and save him that it was a life that wouldn't keep her father safely tucked up somewhere but hearing he had been captured by Sokar had been devastating. Jolinar's torture by the Goa'uld came back to her and she shuddered in remembered pain; had her father endured the same? She hated the thought even though she knew he probably had.

Sam sighed and stared up at the ceiling. The Colonel had promised that they would bring her father home and they had done it. She was so grateful to the guys for supporting her. A ripple of guilt surfaced. They had all endured so much in order to help her. Yet she knew she couldn't have done it without them; without Daniel grabbing the communication device, or Teal'c's unerring determination to save them, or the Colonel's steadfast confidence that they would succeed. Sam felt a rush of love and gratitude for the three men that caught her by surprise and had tears welling in her eyes. She swiped at them hastily.

Her emotions were a mess, she considered wryly, they were mixed up with Jolinar's and complicated by the flood of memories and thoughts that had surfaced during the time she had worn the Tok'ra memory device. Her memory of her mother's death was so clear to her and the emotions that lingered with it, sharp and bitter. The wrenching pain at the loss; the ache that came from knowing her mother would never hold her again, that she would never be there for the significant moments in her life. Anger at both her parents swept over her again; her mother for leaving and her father for his part in the tragedy. Sam had forgiven him and buried the childish anger a long time ago; she knew she would bury it again.

She moved past her own memories and tentatively examined those of the symbiote she had carried. It was strange, Sam mused; she and Jolinar had a lot in common – both of them were soldiers for the same cause, both of them strong and independent but she doubted that she and Jolinar would have been friends. There was an arrogance to Jolinar's manner; a ruthlessness that Sam remembered all too well from when Jolinar had taken control of her.

Her memories of the possession seemed confused. She could recall Jolinar's memories as well as her own and the two were blurring like two separate watercolour paintings caught in the rain. Her own terror blending into Jolinar's driven desire to do anything, say anything to return to the Tok'ra. She could better understand Jolinar's sacrifice to save her was not a sacrifice. She could see that there had been a sincere desire to put right her wrong in taking Sam as a host but more Sam could feel Jolinar's desire to leave her legacy behind. She shivered. She might understand Jolinar now; might admire her for her determination and what she had given to the cause but no, she and Jolinar, the Tok'ra warrior, would not have been friends.

But Sam could also recall Jolinar the woman. A being totally in love with her mate and it softened that harder picture of Jolinar somehow. Whatever her faults, Jolinar had loved Martouf deeply. They had loved each other deeply. The memory Martouf had prompted her to recall of his last night with Jolinar before her mission to Sokar flooded Sam again and she flushed, feeling like a voyeur. She had edited when she had described it to the others; the couple had stayed up all night but not just talking. The images of love-making danced behind her eyes of the two loving each other…Sam shifted restlessly. She had never had a relationship like the one Jolinar had experienced with Martouf. Her eyes strayed back to Jack beside her and jerked away again. At least, she could better distinguish between Jolinar's feelings and her own in regards to Martouf, Sam mused. She could clearly identify Jolinar's love and her own more muted fondness.

She frowned and looked around the cargo hold for him. He wasn't there, she realised. Sam climbed off the pallet, careful not to disturb the Colonel and headed for the front of the ship. She made her way over to the passenger seat.

'Hi.' Sam greeted Martouf nervously.

'Samantha.'

'Lantash.' Sam recognised Martouf's symbiote and sat down. She turned to the front.

'How are you feeling?' Lantash asked gently.

'I'm OK.' Sam said automatically.

Lantash hesitated before he continued. 'Your nightmare…'

'I don't really want to talk about it.' Sam said hurriedly.

Lantash nodded. 'I am sorry, Samantha.'

She looked over at him in surprise. 'What for?'

'For asking you to take this mission.' Lantash said. 'For making you relive Jolinar's memories. Your bravery has been incredible.'

'It was necessary.' Sam replied, uncomfortable at his compliment. 'I understand that and besides, it's my Dad.' She changed her position slightly so she could look at him fully. 'How are you and Martouf doing with everything?'

'I think mostly we are sad.' Lantash murmured. 'I wish Jolinar had confided in us. I wish…' he sighed, 'I wish a lot of things that are no longer possible.' He looked over at her. 'I think perhaps Martouf and I need to let go of Jolinar and focus on the living.'

Sam smiled sadly in understanding. 'She loved you very much.'

'And you?' Lantash asked quietly. 'How do you feel about us?'

Her eyes widened at the question. 'Well, I…' she gathered her thoughts hurriedly, 'I like you both a lot. You've been a good friend to me.'

Lantash nodded. 'May I hope that we will continue to be good friends?'

Sam impulsively reached over and laid her hand on his forearm. 'I'd like that.'

'Then I am content.' Lantash said.

Sam settled back in the seat and a comfortable silence descended. It felt right, she mused. She wasn't in love with Martouf and Lantash and they all knew that. Now she only needed to sort out how she felt about everything else and she would be fine. She smiled wryly; if only it was going to be as easy as it sounded.

o-O-o

Jack dragged himself back to consciousness and gave a muted groan as he forced himself into a sitting position. The pain in his leg had settled into a dull ache but the entire limb felt stiff. His head felt stuffed full of cotton wool. He'd have to thank Carter for that, he remembered grumpily. He suddenly realised that she was no longer with him and looked around the cargo hold. It was empty apart from himself and Jacob.

The ship was stationary, Jack considered with a sigh. They'd either reached Vorash or had stopped somewhere for a rest. He shuffled off the pallet and looked over at his own bed. If he could get there before Jacob woke up…

Teal'c entered the cargo hold and Jack waved him over. He indicated the bed he wanted to get to and Teal'c slipped an arm around him. Jack grasped Teal'c's shoulder and levered himself off the bed. They staggered over to the pallet Jack had originally used and Jack lowered himself onto it with a grateful sigh.

'Where are we?' He asked.

'We are at Vorash.' Teal'c confirmed in a low voice.

'Carter?' Jack inquired. 'Daniel?'

'They are reporting back to General Hammond through the Stargate.' Teal'c informed him briskly.

'Good.' Jack winced as he stretched out his leg again.

'Preparations are in hand for our departure.' Teal'c continued. 'Major Carter did not wish to disturb either you or her father before it was time for us to leave.'

Jack nodded, not disagreeing with Sam's decisions. He focused on the Jaffa. 'I never got a real chance to thank you yesterday.'

'There is no need.' Teal'c said. 'I am grateful I was able to intercept your matter stream in time.' His tone was neutral but Jack caught something flickering in the depths of the dark eyes.

'I know that look.' Jack said, wagging a finger at him as Teal'c arched an eyebrow at the comment. 'You're not happy about something.' He made a guess. 'The Tok'ra?'

Teal'c inclined his head. 'I believe the strategy to eliminate Sokar was sound but they were very willing to sacrifice lives to achieve that and unwilling to risk their own on a further rescue attempt.'

Jack nodded slowly. 'I can understand it, Teal'c. One rescue mission goes South, you have to wonder at the value of risking further lives to save a few people.'

'I also understand their thinking but I believe you would have decided differently.' Teal'c said softly.

'Well, we don't leave our people behind.' Jack confirmed.

Teal'c's head snapped to Jacob and Jack followed his gaze to see the older man stirring on his pallet.

Jacob sat up and stretched.

'Hey.' Jack called out. 'How are you feeling?'

'Much better.' Jacob replied after a long moment. He moved off the bed and walked across the hold to stand beside Jack's bed. 'I feel better than you look.'

'Yeah, well,' Jack said dismissively.

'You were discussing the Tok'ra's decision to blow up Netu.' Jacob said. 'You have to believe me when I say it would not have been a decision they would have taken lightly. The loss of Selmak and Lantash would have been a significant blow to them.'

Jack nodded. 'Like I said to Teal'c, Jacob, I understand their tactics.'

'You just don't agree with them.' Jacob added.

Jack shrugged.

They both turned at the sound of someone approaching and both of them smiled at Sam as she entered.

'Dad.' Sam immediately crossed to her father and gave him a hug. 'You're awake.'

'Awake and feeling fine, kiddo.' Jacob confirmed.

'You still coming back with us?' She couldn't quite keep the hope out of her voice.

Jacob nodded. 'I believe I promised my daughter a vacation.'

Jack watched as Sam's face lit up with pleasure.

Jacob's eyes shifted to Jack. 'If that's OK with her CO?'

Jack looked at him quizzically, wondering why Jacob was making a point of asking him. 'Sure.' He smiled at Sam. 'I think a few days of downtime are probably going to be on the cards anyway knowing the Doc.' He gestured at his leg.

Sam grinned at him. 'Actually, Martouf is grabbing a healing device so…' she hadn't completed the sentence when the Tok'ra entered with the orange stone.

'Here.' Jacob held out his hand. 'I'll do it.' He waited until the others had carried out some of the team's belongings before he sat down beside Jack and positioned the healing device over the other man's leg.

'Thanks.' Jack winced as he began to feel the effects of the device; muscle and skin healing and knitting together again.

'Consider it a thank you for what you did to get it in the first place.' Jacob offered. He glanced up from his ministrations. 'You know I like you, Jack.'

Jack looked at him startled. 'Why do I think there's a but coming?'

'No but.' Jacob said easily. 'I think you're a good soldier, Jack. A little crazy but it works for you.'

'Thank you, I think.' Jack murmured.

'And,' Jacob continued, his dark eyes flickering up to hold Jack's, 'I know you'll protect Sam.'

Jack's heart sank at Jacob's fierce expression as he realised the older man was somehow aware of what had happened with Sam's nightmare – Selmak probably. He held Jacob's eyes though determinedly. 'I will.' It was a promise he meant to keep; his feelings for Sam were his problem. She was unlikely to ever feel the same way and he wouldn't allow the way he felt to hurt her career.

'Then we understand each other.' Jacob said quietly as he deactivated the healing device.

'We do.' Jack agreed solemnly.

'Your leg should be fine now.' Jacob indicated for Jack to try and stand.

Jack placed his weight gingerly on his bad leg and felt it hold. No pain. He gave a sigh of relief.

'Is it healed?' Sam's voice had the two men's attention instantly.

'Yeah.' Jack reached for his jacket. 'We should get going.'

'If you'll excuse me, I just need to speak to Martouf before we go.' Jacob excused himself and left the two Air Force officers alone.

Sam gave a small frown. 'Is everything OK, sir?'

'You mean other than the small matter of you knocking me out with morphine?' Jack said tartly, easily diverting her attention.

'About that, sir.' Sam began to explain.

'No need, Carter.' Jack interrupted. 'You've been taking lessons from Doc Fraiser no doubt.' He watched as she bit her lip to stop from smiling. 'You want to say your goodbyes to Marty?' He asked casually as he set his cap over his silver hair.

'Already said them, sir.' Sam said as they made their way through the cargo ship.

Jack wondered at the note of finality in her voice but outwardly nodded in approval. 'Let's retrieve Dad and go home, Carter.'

Sam's smile was bright as they stepped out into the sunshine. 'Yes, sir.'


	13. Unmasked

**Author's Note: **Team friendship with focus on Teal'c/Jack.

**Foothold Recap:** _SG1 gate back into the SGC and Hammond orders them to the infirmary. On the way there, a guard in the elevator tells them of a chemical leak on level 23 which is being dealt with. During their examination in the infirmary, the team are knocked out by a sedative. Teal'c comes to and overhears Janet and Hammond conspiring with aliens. As he and Sam are somehow immune to the procedure the aliens have attempted they will be held prisoner instead. Teal'c manages to knock out his guard and rescue Sam. They witness Jack and Daniel greeting more of the aliens in the gate room with __Hammond__. Teal'c buys time for Sam to escape from the SGC before being recaptured. _

_Sam flies to __Washington__ and contacts Colonel Maybourne for assistance informing him that the SGC has a foothold situation and she believes her chain of command is compromised. When she meets with Maybourne, he informs her that he contacted the SGC and everything appears fine. Jack and Daniel turn up surprising Sam who calls Maybourne an idiot. They tell her that she has been infected by the chemical which causes hallucinations and they've come to request she returns with them to get treatment. Maybourne notes that he will return with her to ensure all is well. A weary Sam agrees although she remains suspicious. _

_On the plane, she sees Jack's image alter and distort – he briefly becomes one of the aliens. Sam grabs Maybourne's gun and kills Jack. He is revealed as one of the aliens; Major Davis who is accompanying the plane is also an alien and Sam has to kill him too. Maybourne convinces her of his humanity by cutting himself; he shoots Daniel. They spot a device on the alien and when Sam attaches it to herself, she turns into Daniel. _

_Meanwhile, at the SGC, Jack and Davis both wake up dangling from a ceiling in some kind of harness. He and Davis watch as another SGC person is 'copied' before they free themselves and knock out Fraiser's double who has been experimenting on Teal'c. Sam infiltrates the SGC and finds Jack. She heads for her lab to set off a harmonic machine capable of disrupting the devices while Jack frees Teal'c and they go after the aliens. The aliens try and escape through the Stargate. Sam manages to shut down the gate before all can get through just as Maybourne and the rescue troops retake the SGC. The alien leader self-destructs and kills the remaining aliens. The SGC is left to consider their close call. Jack thanks Maybourne for the save, who says that the credit belongs to Sam. _

**Unmasked (The Traitor Within)**

Teal'c came out of his meditation slowly. He stretched languidly; his tall, limber body unfolding to fill his small quarters. He took his time blowing out the candles he had lit and decided a shower would revive him fully. He made his way from his quarters, through the corridors of the SGC and to the locker room. He undressed, stuffing his clothes into the laundry chute before he stepped naked under the pounding, steaming water. For a long moment, he let the spray run uninhibited over his smooth head, cascading over the sculpted muscles of his back and chest, before he swept his hands up to swipe the water from his face.

It seemed like an entire week had passed since SG1 had come back from their last mission and stepped straight into an alien incursion into the SGC although it had only been a couple of days. The strange insect-humanoid creatures had used mimic technology to infiltrate the SGC staff but fortunately, the technology hadn't worked on Teal'c and Samantha Carter. Teal'c had been able to escape and rescue the young Air Force Major; she had managed to get help and find a way to subvert the alien's technology. She had deserved the praise heaped on her at the briefing they had both attended after they had retaken the SGC although she had been quick to acknowledge Teal'c's own contribution to the rescue, Teal'c remembered.

Both of them had been exhausted after the briefing. Janet Fraiser had recommended both of them rest and Teal'c hadn't protested. One hand briefly touched the symbiote pouch. The Goa'uld larva was still within the dark womb. The kel no reem had helped it regain a lot of its innate resilience but Teal'c knew it would need more time to heal fully from the experiments it had been subjected to by the alien double of Janet Fraiser. Teal'c shuddered as he washed. He knew that it hadn't really been the petite doctor who had tortured him; he knew that. Convincing himself of it was entirely different matter. His fingers grazed over his upper arm where he had been shot. The wound was healed but it ached; a sign of his symbiote's weakness and his own.

He shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his lower body, tying it firmly at the waist. He grabbed a second and began to dry his torso, rubbing his head thoughtfully. The locker room door opened but Teal'c's attention was caught on a glint of metal on the floor. He bent to examine it. An earring blinked up at him and he picked it up to stare at it curiously.

'You sure this place is empty?'

Teal'c froze at the voice, recognising it immediately; Colonel Maybourne. He sank to a crouch, his instinct to keep out of sight. He waited.

'It's empty.'

The Jaffa's eyebrows both shot up in shock and he sneaked a hesitant peek around the corner to check he had identified the second voice correctly. The SG3 leader, Colonel Robert Makepeace stood in the middle of the locker room facing Maybourne.

'I'm not comfortable meeting with you like this.' Maybourne said briskly. 'It's too risky.'

'And maybe I'm not comfortable being the one taking all the risks anymore.' Makepeace snapped.

Maybourne stared coldly at the marine. 'You knew the set-up going in.' He gestured impatiently. 'What do you want?' He smiled. 'More money.'

Makepeace bristled. 'I'm not doing this because of the money. I'm doing this because it's the only way to keep our country safe.' He thrust a finger at Maybourne. 'Because it's the right thing to do.'

'Please.' Maybourne sneered. 'Save me the self-righteous justifications and get to the point.'

Makepeace stared him down for a moment but it was clear Maybourne wasn't moved by the ferocious glare. The Marine officer sighed. 'I think we're going to have to cool it for a while.'

His co-conspirator's pale blue eyes narrowed. 'Why?'

'I'm being watched.' Makepeace said briskly.

'By whom?' Maybourne inquired, clearly startled.

'About three months ago, one of my men was reassigned without warning.' Makepeace informed him. 'I wasn't consulted on his replacement.'

'And you think he's a plant.' Maybourne stated.

'I know he's a plant.' Makepeace responded. 'So far I've managed to avoid detection but he almost caught me picking up the last item.'

Maybourne pursed his lips thoughtfully. 'Off world activity is dangerous.' He said casually. 'Accidents happen all the time.'

'Are you suggesting I kill him?' Makepeace replied evenly.

'I see the thought has occurred to you.' Maybourne responded.

Makepeace smiled humourlessly. 'Gillmore is a marine. He's not that easy to kill and besides,' he folded his arms and rocked back on his heels, 'if he is watching me, and I kill him…'

'It will only attract attention.' Maybourne completed. 'I'm impressed. You actually have a brain in that jarhead.'

Makepeace glowered. 'Are you going to help me or not?'

'I don't see what I can do.' Maybourne said.

'If I'm caught I'm no use to you.' Makepeace pointed out.

Maybourne sighed. 'Very well. We'll cease retrieval activity for a period of time.'

'And the Marine?'

'I'll see what I can do to get him replaced.' Maybourne agreed. 'It may take some time.' He glanced around him and Teal'c made certain he was out of sight. 'What about your own surveillance mission?'

'O'Neill?'

Teal'c frowned as Makepeace referred to the SG1 leader almost dismissively.

'He and Hammond seem to have resolved their differences since the incident with the girl.' Makepeace murmured.

'Stay on it.' Maybourne said thoughtfully. 'I've read his file; O'Neill is his own man and, if he is coming round to our way of thinking, he could be very useful.'

'If.' Makepeace snorted derisively.

Maybourne's lips tightened in irritation. 'I should leave and complete my business.'

'What are you doing back here anyway? I thought you'd gone back to Washington.' Makepeace asked as they stepped toward the door.

'I came to oversee the retrieval of the mimic devices and the duplication machine.' Maybourne informed him. 'We're transporting them to Area 51…' His voice trailed away as the door clanged shut behind him.

Teal'c rose and stared at the door thoughtfully as he considered his next course of action.

o-O-o

Sam made a final check of her appearance in the mirror. The dark, puffy circles under her eyes gave away her inner tiredness and lack of sleep. She shrugged and left her quarters. She headed for the commissary. She ignored the brief flicker of concern that Janet would order her back to bed or worse, restrict her to the infirmary, if she ran into the doctor. She had rested, Sam thought defiantly, unaware that her blue eyes flashed brightly with the emotion as she stepped into the elevator. She'd managed a whole six hours of sleep before she had woken up abruptly with a nightmare sharp and clear in her mind.

She was too wired to sleep anyway, Sam acknowledged. The past couple of days had been exhausting but there was nothing like saving the SGC, and the world, from an alien incursion, to get the blood pumping and the adrenaline racing. She briefly basked in the remembered praise she had received at the briefing before the elevator delivered her to her destination. Not that the rescue had all been down to her; she hoped she had made that clear at the briefing, she mused as she made her way into the mess. If Teal'c hadn't rescued her to begin with, her own heroics would never have been successful.

She pondered briefly over the choices and settled for a glass of blue jello and some coffee to take to the lab. Sam figured the combined sugar and caffeine would wipe away any lingering hint of tiredness. She absently wandered out with her food, her mind already turning to her work and the waiting alien technology.

The mimic devices were an incredible, she considered as she returned to the elevator and waited for it to return. If they could learn how to use them and the duplicating machine, they would have an advantage in covert work. She didn't think the third part of the technology, the mind connector that allowed the alien to read the original's thoughts would work human to human but they wouldn't really know until they tried. But if the mimic devices were going to have a practical application, she was going to have to come up with a way to stop them being affected by the harmonic interference…

Sam shivered as she got back into the elevator. If the plane noise hadn't caused the image of Colonel O'Neill to flicker…she sighed. She had been so tired by the time she had met with Maybourne at the side-walk café. The fact that Maybourne had disregarded protocol and contacted her command shouldn't have surprised her. She had taken a risk in contacting him at all but she had figured that even a subverted Jack or General Hammond would never have trusted Maybourne. The appearance of Jack and Daniel at the café had caused confusion. The duplicates had seemed so real; so like them, and their story had been plausible if improbable. For a moment, she had doubted herself.

But there had been something off…a personal connection missing between her and the guys even as they expressed their concern for her. She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. If she were honest, her main clue had been her lack of attraction to Jack. The alien might have looked like Jack…but it hadn't felt like Jack. Not that she would be mentioning that in her report, Sam considered with a smile. She took a sip of coffee as she stepped out of the elevator and made her way to the lab.

Her doubts about Jack and Daniel had led her to remain seated by Maybourne in the plane; unconsciously aligning herself with the one person she figured, even with his stupidity in calling the SGC, wouldn't be an alien. She had seen his start of surprise when Jack's image had flickered and had grabbed his gun. She hadn't hesitated in firing the weapon when the alien had lunged for her; telling herself it wasn't Jack. Her nightmare came back to her; she had dreamed of firing the shots and Jack not the alien lying dead. She shook herself. She hadn't killed Jack; she had killed an alien.

Noise from the lab filtered through her thoughts and she frowned. She quickened her step, rounding the corner and coming to a surprised halt at the sight of Sergeant Siler and his men, packing up the equipment and loading it onto trolleys.

'Sergeant,' Sam greeted him quickly, 'what's going on?' She waved her coffee mug at the activity around them.

'Orders, ma'am.' Siler gave her an apologetic smile. 'The alien's technology is being transported to Area 51.'

'Who ordered that?' Sam demanded, pushing her coffee and jello onto a nearby bench.

'I did.'

Sam turned at Maybourne's voice.

'I thought you'd gone back to Washington.' Sam blurted out, surprised to see him on the base.

Maybourne raised his thin eyebrows at her. 'Not that it's any of your business, Major,' he stressed her rank less than subtly causing her to flush, 'but I wanted to ensure this technology made its way to Area 51 for examination without delay.'

Sam bristled. 'With all due respect, Colonel,' her less than subtle stress of his rank had his lips tightening, 'I was about to start examining it here. I could have a preliminary report in a couple of hours.' She was aware of the slowing activity as the men stopped to watch her confrontation with Maybourne.

'Major, may I remind you that you are not the only scientist involved with the Stargate programme.' Maybourne retorted huffily, his chin puffing out in a way that made Sam itch to thump him.

'I am, however, the scientist with the most experience with this technology.' Sam argued passionately.

'What's going on?' Jack O'Neill's question cut through the tension and Sam spun to face her CO with relief. She gave a brief nod of acknowledgement to him and Daniel Jackson stood next to him.

'Colonel Maybourne is attempting to remove the alien technology, sir.' Sam replied briskly.

Jack gave a deep sigh and shoved his hands into the pockets of his BDU pants. 'Just couldn't wait to get your hands on it all, could you, Maybourne?'

Maybourne glowered at Sam and focused on Jack. 'General Hammond has been informed. I think you'll find this is all in order.'

'I'm sure it is.' Jack muttered.

'Why can't Sam examine it first?' Daniel asked, his blue eyes bright with curiosity behind his glasses. 'You have to admit she's the one who figured out how to counteract the devices.'

'Major Carter is not an expert in this kind of technology.' Maybourne responded defensively.

'It's alien, Maybourne.' Jack pointed out. 'Who is?'

'And, forgive me, but isn't Sam our resident expert on alien technology?' Daniel pressed.

'Doctor Jackson, this has nothing…' Maybourne interrupted.

'Doesn't she deserve something for saving us all from an alien invasion?' Daniel continued on blithely ignoring the military man. 'You said yourself she should get the credit.'

'I don't have to listen to this.' Maybourne said exasperated. 'The technology is being transferred to Area 51.'

'I was right yesterday at the café.' Sam said furiously.

'Just because you were right about the aliens, doesn't mean that…' Maybourne began.

'I meant I was right about you.' Sam shot back. Her eyes held his angrily.

'Careful, Major.' Maybourne said tightly. 'You're dangerously close to insubordination.'

Sam opened her mouth to reply when Jack shook his head.

'He's not worth it, Carter.' Jack looked disgustedly at the NID man.

Maybourne whirled around to the Airmen who had stopped packing. 'What are you waiting for? Get on it with it.'

Siler looked over at Jack who nodded, giving the Sergeant permission to continue. Maybourne's jaw tightened and he spun on his heel, marching away down the corridor.

Jack nudged Sam. 'Come on. Let's leave them to it.'

Sam nodded despondently and followed her team-mates back down the corridor to the elevator. They were in the compartment when she spoke.

'I can't believe I called him yesterday.' She muttered.

'You did the right thing. You had to call someone.' Jack assured her. He turned to her inquisitively. 'So what were you right about at the café?'

'Uh,' Sam stared up at the floor counter, 'I don't think I can tell you, sir.'

'Tell me.' Daniel suggested. 'Just pretend Jack isn't here.'

She looked over at the archaeologist with a small smile. 'I would be admitting to disrespecting a senior officer by calling Colonel Maybourne an idiot, Daniel, I don't think I can do that.'

Daniel smiled at her appreciatively. 'Probably not.'

Sam caught Jack's eye tentatively across the small space.

Her CO grinned back at her. 'Sweet.'

o-O-o

Teal'c entered the commissary and spotted the rest of his SG1 team-mates sat at their usual table. He watched as Sam and Daniel left through the entrance by the tables and he made his way through the crowd to stand beside Jack.

'Teal'c. Where've you been hiding? We couldn't find you.' Jack swallowed a mouthful of cake. 'Want some cake? This is great…'

'I must speak with you in private on a matter of some urgency.' Teal'c interrupted solemnly.

Jack looked up at him surprised. His brown eyes regarded the Jaffa for a long moment. 'Sure.' He threw his fork on the plate beside the half-eaten dessert and shoved his chair back. The two of them left the commissary side by side in silence. They stepped into the elevator and both froze at the sight of Janet.

'Doc.' Jack greeted her a little cautiously.

'Colonel O'Neill.' Her warm dark eyes slid to Teal'c. 'Teal'c.'

'Doctor Fraiser.' Teal'c bowed his head and ignored the urge to take a step away from her.

'How's your arm?' Janet asked.

'It is healed.' Teal'c confirmed.

'I feel I should apologise…' Janet began hesitantly, taking in the Jaffa's stiff demeanour.

'There is no need.' Teal'c replied. 'I am aware that it was not you who tortured me.' He met her uncertain gaze. 'I know you would never perform such experiments on me.'

Janet gave a small smile. 'Thank you, Teal'c.' Her eyes flickered to Jack who was avoiding her gaze; her smile faltered.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Jack's behaviour and wondered at what the alien Fraiser had done to the military man. The Colonel barely managed a nod as the diminutive doctor left the elevator at the next floor.

'You seem unusually uncomfortable in Doctor Fraiser's presence.' Teal'c noted when the doors slid shut.

'So do you.' Jack shot back.

'I have a reason.' Teal'c returned smoothly. 'I was captured and tortured by her alien double.'

Jack gestured at him. 'I have a reason too.'

Teal'c's eyebrow arched delicately in query.

'I, uh, kind of hit her. Well, not her – her double.' Jack admitted. He rocked back on his heels and stared at the ceiling. 'And then I, um, might have undressed her a little.'

'I see.' Teal'c murmured.

'It was an alien.' Jack said defensively.

The elevator opened and Teal'c was saved from having to make a reply he led the way to his room and ushered Jack inside.

'So, what's this about?' Jack asked as soon as the door was closed.

Teal'c assumed a firm stance; feet planted firmly apart, hands clasped behind his back. 'I overheard a conversation today that I believe will be of interest to you.'

Jack motioned for him to continue; his brown eyes serious as they took in Teal'c's sincerity.

'I was in the locker room when Colonel Maybourne entered with Colonel Makepeace.' Teal'c said bluntly. 'They were unaware of my presence and I did not alert them.'

'Go on.' Jack encouraged, his eyes glittered expectantly.

'Colonel Makepeace informed Colonel Maybourne that he was being watched by a member of his team; that he had considered killing the man but that it would draw too much attention to him.'

'And?' Jack prompted.

'Colonel Maybourne agreed that retrieval operations would cease until the matter could be resolved.' Teal'c finished. 'They also spoke a little of keeping you under surveillance in order to assess you as a potential member of their conspiracy.'

Jack ignored the last sentence and focused on the first. 'Retrieval of what?'

'They did not say.' Teal'c said.

'Damn.' Jack whirled away and paced to the other side of the room. He rubbed a hand through his silver hair furiously.

'I assume you suspect Colonel Makepeace of being the inside man for the rogue group responsible for stealing the Medronan Touch-stone.' Teal'c theorised out loud.

Jack sighed and turned to face his friend. 'Yeah.' He waved a hand at him. 'But we haven't been able to get anything on him.'

'Are you not attempting to draw him out by pretending to hold the same beliefs?' Teal'c asked.

'We tried just after the incident with the Orbanians and Hammond had me do the night shift as a punishment for taking Merrin off base.' Jack admitted. He sat down on the end of the bed and linked his hands together loosely. 'Makepeace nibbled; he didn't bite.'

Teal'c's brow creased in confusion at Jack's analogy. 'I believe he may have bit more than you thought.'

'Maybe.' Jack said quietly. 'What time did all this happen anyway?'

'Approximately one hour ago.' Teal'c confirmed.

Jack nodded. 'I can get the surveillance tape from security from the corridor. It should show them going into the locker room or leaving the locker room.'

'Perhaps.' Teal'c said.

'But that's not going to be enough to put him away.' Jack thought out loud. 'And we can't use your testimony in a court-room so…'

'You require further evidence.' Teal'c stated.

Jack nodded. 'And it doesn't look like we'll get it if Makepeace knows he's being watched.'

Teal'c shifted his weight a little. 'I have often found it is only when a traitor feels completely safe that they will make a vital mistake and reveal themselves.'

'You mean take the pressure off and wait for him to feel comfortable again?' Jack sighed. 'You could be right.' He stood up. 'I'd better get that tape before Makepeace gets to it.' He headed for the door and paused before he opened it. He turned back to Teal'c. 'This stays between you and me, Teal'c.'

Teal'c inclined his head in agreement. 'I understand, O'Neill.'

Jack patted his arm and left.

Teal'c let out a deep breath. He had done the right thing in alerting O'Neill and he knew his friend understood he was no longer alone in facing the traitor.

o-O-o

'You have a minute, sir?' Jack O'Neill hovered in the open doorway of Hammond's office with just enough formality in his stance to suggest a military position rather than a casual pose.

Hammond waved him in with a swift motion of the pen he held. 'Of course.'

Jack entered, closing the door behind him and noting that the second door to the office – the one connecting the room with the corridor – was also shut. He made his way over to stand in front of the desk.

'Actually, I'm glad you came by, Colonel, I've been meaning to speak with you about our infestation problem.' Hammond gestured for him to sit.

'Excellent, sir, because that's why I'm here.' Jack confessed.

Hammond blinked at him. 'Really?'

'Yes, sir.' Jack nodded and fingered the CD he held.

'So, it has occurred to you too that Major Carter contacting Colonel Maybourne is a little suspicious?' Hammond rushed out.

Jack stared at the older man wondering if he had heard him correctly. 'Excuse me?'

'I said,' Hammond took a deep breath, 'that Major Carter contacting Maybourne is suspicious.'

'Sir,' Jack shook his head and leaned forward, 'you can't seriously be suggesting that Major Carter is in anyway involved with the rogue operation?'

'We automatically discounted your team as being suspects, Colonel, when we began this investigation.' Hammond pointed out. 'Perhaps that was a mistake.'

Jack felt like he'd stepped into another reality. 'General, Carter called Maybourne because she was reasonably certain the aliens pretending to be us wouldn't, not because she's mixed up with him.'

Hammond held his gaze for a long moment before he stepped away from his desk and walked over to the internal window between his office and the briefing room. 'You know about my relationship with the Carters, Colonel.'

'Yes, sir. I do.' Jack said softly.

'It occurred to me after the briefing and Colonel Maybourne's endorsement of the Major that I might have let my personal feelings about her interfere with my objectivity in this matter.' He faced Jack, sadness in his pale blue eyes. 'You're her CO, Jack, and you trust her too…'

'Yes, I do.' Jack interrupted him, 'and with good reason. She's saved the world how many times now?' He held up the CD to stop Hammond from replying. 'And I know for certain it isn't her.' He handed the CD to Hammond.

'What's this?' Hammond asked, gruffly.

'Surveillance footage showing Makepeace and Maybourne entering and leaving the locker room together.' Jack paused. 'It's a copy. I'm expecting Makepeace will wipe the tapes by tomorrow.'

Hammond sat back down in his leather chair heavily. 'So it is Makepeace.'

'Looks like it.' Jack said.

'How did you know they had met?' Hammond asked, glancing across the desk.

Jack found himself lying without making a conscious decision. 'I saw them.' He said easily.

'Gillmore reports that he hadn't seen Makepeace do anything suspicious.' Hammond pointed out.

'What if he knows about Gillmore?' Jack suggested, his heart pounding uncomfortably. 'Makepeace is a good officer.'

'I guess it's possible.'

'Maybe we should back off a little.' Jack continued. 'Give Makepeace some space.'

'You think he'll make a mistake.' Hammond placed the CD on his desk thoughtfully.

'Everyone does eventually,' Jack said evenly, 'and if Makepeace is on to Gillmore there's no point keeping the guy assigned to SG3.'

Hammond nodded. 'I'll get him reassigned.' He looked at Jack a little sheepishly. 'So, it's definitely not Major Carter.' He said with relief.

'No, sir.' Jack confirmed as he stood up. 'Apparently she even called Maybourne an idiot when he revealed he'd contacted the SGC after she told him it was a foothold situation.'

'She did?' Hammond smiled widely before he remembered he wasn't supposed to find it amusing. He tried to drop the smile. 'I didn't just hear that, Colonel.'

'No, sir.' Jack agreed.

Hammond nodded and tapped the CD. 'Let's give Makepeace enough rope to hang himself, Colonel.'

Jack nodded as Hammond dismissed him. He wandered out of the office almost in a daze. He was at the elevator again before he wondered at his decision not to admit that it had been Teal'c who had witnessed Maybourne and Makepeace together. Maybe Hammond's sudden distrust of Carter had given him pause, Jack mused, or maybe because he knew Hammond was keen not to involve anyone else and risk the operation; maybe because his special ops training suggested having a back-up even his CO, who he trusted, didn't know about was good contingency. Whatever the reason, Jack felt it was the right decision. He felt better knowing Teal'c would back him up if needed. Teal'c had helped Sam reveal the aliens as impostors and he was sure the Jaffa would help him reveal Makepeace as a traitor. Jack's face hardened in determination.

It was just a question of when.


	14. The Future Beckons

**Author's Note: **Sam/Janet friendship. Team friendship. Mild Sam/Jack UST. Daniel/Sha're.

**Pretense Recap:** _A glider escapes and crash lands on a nearby planet; the occupant begs the natives for help – it is Skaara. At the SGC, an incoming wormhole causes concern especially when the iris loses integrity. A cat walks through and Sam recognises it as the one she gave to the Tollan, Narim. A moment later, Narim arrives and __Hammond__ welcomes him. Narim informs them that SG1's presence has been requested on Tollana by Skaara. They gate to Tollana and are informed they are to act as Skaara's advocates in a triad to determine who gets control of his body – Skaara or Klorel. A Goa'uld called Zipacna will argue on behalf of the Goa'uld and the Nox Lya will act as a neutral third party. _

_Carter and become concerned when they see the __Jaffa__ marking the ion cannons that protect Tollana. Sam meets with Narim to tell him and corrects his mistaken impression her request to meet was personal, telling him of her experience with Jolinar and that until she's sure of her feelings she will not embark on any relationship. Unfortunately, even with Narim, the High Councillor is not convinced and tells them that any further action or mention of a possible Goa'uld attack will not be tolerated. Not wanting to jeopardise Skaara's chances, Jack agrees to stand down. _

_Teal'c, believing the Goa'uld intends to destroy all the cannons simultaneously, takes matters into his own hands and approaches Lya for help. Zipacna's ship approaches before the end of triad and when Lya rules in favour of Skaara he orders an attack. SG1 are taken by Lya to a hidden cannon; Teal'c fires the weapon destroying attacking gliders and the Goa'uld mothership in orbit. The High Councillor thanks Teal'c but still refuses to share technology. Skaara is reunited with the team; the symbiote has been removed by the Tok'ra and he is free of the Goa'uld. _

**The Future Beckons**

'Sam?' Janet Fraiser hoped using Samantha Carter's name rather than her rank would gain the attention of the young Major sat on the infirmary bed in front of her, who was staring absently at a medical cabinet on the other side of the room.

It worked; the blonde Air Force officer looked up quizzically at the doctor in response. 'Hmmm?'

'I asked you whether the rest of SG1 would be joining us for their post-mission checks?' Janet reminded her. She continued taking Sam's blood pressure, refusing to get distracted from her task.

Sam grimaced as the pressure cuff tightened on her upper arm. 'The Colonel should be along shortly. He stayed behind with General Hammond to discuss the Tollan's request for us to open diplomatic relations.'

'What about Doctor Jackson and Teal'c?' Janet asked as she removed the cuff and made a note of the results in the file.

'The Colonel got permission for Daniel and Teal'c to take Skaara home to Abydos while we came back for the debriefing. We're going tomorrow to pick them up.' Sam explained as she allowed Janet to make a physical examination of her neck.

Janet removed a tongue depressor from its wrapper. 'Open up.'

Sam obliged and Janet shone the torch down Sam's throat. A moment later, she moved away and Sam closed her mouth. She ignored the shiver that ran through her at the latent knowledge her own experience of being taken as an unwilling host by Jolinar was responsible for the throat check.

'Well, you've had your MRI and it was all clear so I would say we're done.' Janet noted.

'Great.' Sam didn't move from the bed.

Janet pocketed her pen and folded her arm over the folder she held. 'So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?'

'Huh?' Sam stared at Janet startled.

Janet lifted an eyebrow in a surprisingly good imitation of Sam's Jaffa team-mate.

Sam flushed. 'Sorry.' She ran a hand through her short hair, disturbing the strands, and oblivious that it produced a tousled, sexy look. 'I guess I'm a little distracted.'

'About?' Janet prompted.

'I promise you it's not relevant to the medical check.' Sam said as she slipped off the bed and reached for her jacket.

'I'm not asking as your doctor, Sam.' Janet hurried out. 'I'm concerned as your friend.'

Sam paused in putting the jacket back on and rested one hip up against the bed. She glanced around at the empty infirmary room before she turned back to Janet and cleared her throat. 'You remember when the Tollans were here before?'

'It's not easy to forget.' Janet said dryly. 'How they escaped was the talk of the SGC for weeks.'

Sam gave a small smile, remembering how SG1 had helped the Tollans before dragging herself back to the subject at hand. 'You remember me telling you about Narim?'

'The Tollan who came to get you all for this triad thing?' Janet nodded. Suddenly her eyes went wide in remembrance. 'Oh my God. He was here before wasn't he? He's the one you kissed!'

Sam nodded sheepishly.

Janet put it together remarkably quickly. 'The one who shared his feelings on that emotional recorder thingy.' Her brown eyes twinkled as Sam nodded again. She relaxed a little and pinned her friend with an amusing stare. 'So? Did he want to pick up where he left off?'

Sam blushed a bright red and nodded for a third time.

Janet managed to swallow the giggle of laughter that bubbled up but enough of her merriment must have shown because Sam wagged a finger at her.

'Don't you dare laugh!' Sam warned her.

The doctor held up a hand in surrender. 'What happened?'

'It was nothing, really.' Sam traced a pattern on the bed as she looked down, away from Janet's knowing gaze. 'The Colonel asked me to inform Narim about our concerns regarding the Jaffa so the Tollans would be alerted. I arranged to meet him and…'

'And he got the wrong impression.' Janet concluded.

Sam sighed as her fingers shifted from tracing patterns to plucking at the sheet. 'It was mortifying, Janet.'

'Details, Sam.' Janet pressed. 'It'll make you feel better. Honestly.'

Sam gave her a chiding look but acquiesced. 'He started to say how much he missed me and I had to put him straight.'

'So, what did you say?' Janet asked.

'I told him about Jolinar and that I needed time to figure out what I was feeling, whose feelings I was feeling.' Sam sighed.

'Do you?' The question was for the doctor in her, Janet acknowledged, rather than the friend.

'Not really.' Sam admitted. 'I haven't needed to since the mission to rescue my father from Netu.'

'When you were using the Tok'ra memory device to experience Jolinar's memories?' Janet expanded.

'It made things a lot clearer.' Sam noted. 'I know how I feel about things isn't being influenced by the feelings and emotions Jolinar left within me anymore.'

Janet registered the tacit admission that Sam had been influenced prior to the mission and ignored it. 'So, when you said it to Narim…'

'It was the only thing that I could think of to…get out of it.' Sam confirmed. 'I mean, you know I only kissed him before because of the emotion device and because I was flattered, not because…'

'You were interested.' Janet finished. 'You should have just told him you were with someone.'

'You mean make-up a boyfriend?' Sam shook her head. 'I wouldn't have felt right about that, Janet.' She fidgeted nervously. 'He did think there was someone else.'

Janet's eyes sharpened on her friend speculatively. 'Is there?'

'No.'

The denial was too forceful and too immediate; Janet wondered at it.

'Of course not.' Sam said slightly calmer. 'You know what it's like, Janet. I don't exactly have a lot of time to date.'

Janet nodded sagely, her mind still on Sam's denial. 'You should get out more.'

'Thanks.' Sam said dryly.

'That's what friends are for,' quipped Janet. 'So, if you're not dating someone, are you interested in someone?'

The tell-tale flush appeared even as Sam denied it again out loud. 'No.'

'You are, aren't you?' Janet smiled knowingly.

'Janet!'

There was enough annoyance in Sam's voice for the doctor to hold up her and again in supplication. 'OK, I'm sorry.' She gestured at the Major. 'I hope the whole 'it's not you, it's me' speech worked on him.' She commented. 'Do you think the Tollans' understand the sub-text of that?'

'I hope so.' Sam gave a grimace. 'I don't really want to have to be more explicit and hurt him. He is a sweet guy.'

Janet's lips quirked and she bit her lip to stop laughing.

'I know, I know.' Sam started smiling reluctantly. 'A definite sign I'm not interested, right?' She picked up her jacket. 'I'd better get showered and changed.' She reached out and clasped Janet's arm. 'Thanks. I do feel better.'

Janet patted her hand. 'You want to come over later and watch a movie? Cassie's got a sleep over so it's just me and the dog.'

'Sure. I'll bring the wine.' Sam said over her shoulder as she made her way out of the infirmary room. She passed the Colonel on his way in and gave him a bright smile as she left.

o-O-o

Jack pulled off the black t-shirt, feeling the cold slap of his dog tags on his bare chest. It had been a long day, he reflected tiredly; saving the Tollans, saving Skaara, briefing Hammond on the Tollans' request to be friends…he couldn't wait to get home, watch the hockey match his video had been programmed to record in his absence and relax with a cold beer. He reached for his own white t-shirt emblazoned with Homer Simpson's smiling yellow face and dragged it over his head.

'O'Neill.'

Jack tugged the material down and nodded at the SG3 leader who had just entered the locker room. 'Makepeace.' His tone gave away nothing of his dislike for the other man having recently discovered that the Marine was conspiring with the NID on a rogue operation to steal off-world technology. He didn't have any definitive proof of Makepeace's guilt and, until he did, he was going to have to play along at being colleagues. He knew Hammond was hoping Jack's own black ops background would help lure Makepeace into trying to recruit him.

'You heading home?' Robert Makepeace began to strip his own BDU with practised efficiency.

'Yeah,' Jack agreed easily as he shoved his feet into his battered boots and laced them up, 'that's the plan.'

'You want to grab a beer?' Makepeace asked, buttoning up his jeans and reaching for a green t-shirt with the words 'semper fi' written like a logo in one discreet corner.

Jack glanced over at Makepeace; the other man seemed completely focused on dressing as though Jack's answer didn't matter. For a moment, Jack was tempted to blow him off, make up some excuse and ignore the request. Responsibility and duty nudged at him. They'd been expecting an approach and if he blew off Makepeace it might ruin any chance they had to get Jack in a position to bring down the rogue op…he sighed inwardly. 'Sure.'

'O'Malley's?' Makepeace suggested, as he tied the laces on his own boots. 'I'll follow your truck.'

Jack gave a sharp nod and waited for Makepeace to grab a jacket and his personal effects. The two men left the locker room together and made their way out of the mountain.

Thirty minutes later, they slid into chairs at one of the worn tables in the bar area and ordered beers from a passing waitress as they discussed the various advantages of Jack's truck over Makepeace's jeep.

Jack accepted his beer with a grateful nod and decided he'd made enough small talk. 'So, what's this about?'

Makepeace lounged back on the wooden chair and took a long swallow of his beer. 'You usually this suspicious when someone offers you a beer?'

Jack shrugged. 'We've known each other what? Over two years?'

'And this is the first time we're sharing a beer together outside the work stuff.' Makepeace agreed. He gave a rueful grin and raised his glass. 'OK. I admit I have an ulterior motive.'

Jack picked up his beer. 'I'm all ears.' He said sarcastically.

'There's a rumour those Tollan guys offered us some kind of weapon that can take out the enemy ships in one blast.' Makepeace said bluntly.

Jack snorted. 'Hardly.' He took a long swallow of his drink.

'So what are they offering us?' Makepeace asked.

'Friendship.' Jack said simply.

'And that's it?' Makepeace checked.

'That's it.' Jack confirmed; his eyes remained on the amber liquid in the glass in front of him.

Makepeace shifted, leaning forward over the table. 'So you're telling me we saved their butts and they're giving us…friendship?' He said incredulously.

'Friendship.' Jack repeated.

Makepeace stared at him. 'You can't be happy about that.'

'I'm not.' Jack admitted honestly.

Makepeace waited a heartbeat. 'And we're going to settle for friendship?' His tone gave away his disgust.

Jack's fingers skimmed the edge of the glass as he considered his response. 'Officially.' He stated. He left the word hanging in the space between them; he wondered if Makepeace would bite.

'And unofficially?' Makepeace responded.

Jack hid his satisfaction by taking another sip of his beer. 'We're not there yet.' He commented.

'You think we could take one of those…weapons?' Makepeace asked.

'You mean steal,' Jack said bluntly, 'and no.' He waited a second. 'They're too big.'

'But you thought about it?'

'Thought about getting my hands on something that could save our planet?' Jack muttered caustically. 'Sure, but it's not that easy.' He picked up his beer. 'Some of the small stuff, maybe, we could get our hands on it but it would be difficult to do it without them noticing.'

'Do we care?' Makepeace countered.

Jack looked around as though checking they wouldn't be overheard – the tables around them were conveniently empty. He held the other man's gaze. 'They have something that can help the host keep control of the body, Makepeace. That's worth keeping them onside.' He tapped his glass. 'For now.'

'So we take one and backwards engineer it.' Makepeace argued.

'Which could take years.' Jack countered. 'In the meantime, all we have to do is ask and they'll help us, maybe provide one for someone even if they have to stay with them.'

'And they get to feel smugly superior that we're going begging to them for assistance.' Makepeace pointed out. 'That has to bug the hell out of you.'

'It does.' Jack admitted. He hated the Tollans' arrogance; he figured it was going to be their undoing. 'Look,' he said, lifting his glass, 'I'm not saying we'll never get there but sometimes the diplomatic route works.'

'The diplomatic stuff gives us squat.' Makepeace gave a humourless laugh. 'You've been spending too much time with Jackson, O'Neill.'

Jack shrugged, fighting the urge to defend Daniel. The archaeologist's strong ethical bent was frustrating at times out in the field but it was something Jack admired. 'The agreement with the Asgard keeps the Goa'uld from attacking Earth, Makepeace.' He said mildly.

'And you don't believe anymore than I do that it will stop them in the long run.' Makepeace rejoined. 'And it's not like the Asgard are giving us anything to help like one of those hammer things. I don't see how any of this friendship stuff gives us anything.'

'Oh, I don't know. I don't think Lya of the Nox would have been so quick to help Teal'c if we hadn't made friends with them.' Jack pointed out.

'Yet they still give us nothing.' Makepeace insisted. His eyes narrowed. 'Doesn't it bother you that the Jaffa disobeyed your orders?'

Jack's eyebrows shot up; obviously his report had hit the grapevine in double speed. 'You mean Teal'c?' He clarified tightly. 'No, I don't. If he hadn't, we would be dead. I trust him; he knows the Goa'uld a lot better than we do.' Not to mention, he thought to himself, that Teal'c was a heck of a lot older and had commanded his own army in the past. He knew his Jaffa friend followed his lead mainly because of the trust they shared. He shifted abruptly, dragging his attention back to Makepeace. 'So, that's all this was about?' He checked, gesturing with his drink. 'Pumping me for information?'

'Well, I could hardly ask Hammond to join me for a beer.' Makepeace leaned back in his chair again, regarding Jack with amusement.

'I guess not.' Jack agreed.

'And I've never liked poaching on another guy's territory so I couldn't ask Carter.' Makepeace noted.

Jack froze; the beer glass an inch away from his lips as his brown eyes darted to Makepeace. 'Excuse me?'

Makepeace lifted one shoulder. 'You telling me you and she aren't…' he made a vague gesture with his glass.

'No.' Jack responded automatically.

'Really?' Makepeace said disbelievingly.

'It's against the regs, Makepeace.' Jack pointed out a little primly.

Makepeace smirked. 'Right.'

Jack stared at him hard.

Makepeace's eyebrows lifted as the truth dawned. 'Wow.' He took a long drink of his beer. 'I have to say, you've got some self-control. If it were me, well, Carter's one very hot piece of…'

'Makepeace,' Jack said casually, 'I really wouldn't finish that sentence.' His eyes glittered dangerously across the table.

Makepeace held up a hand. 'All I'm saying is that if you're not then I wouldn't mind asking her out myself.'

Jack tried to look unaffected although his stomach churned uneasily at the idea of Makepeace taking Sam out on a date; partially because he knew the man was a traitor, partially because it was clear Makepeace didn't see Sam as anything more than a conquest and partially because the whole idea made him sick with jealousy.

'She's interested in someone.' Jack said, hoping the information he'd gathered when he'd eavesdropped on Sam talking with Janet earlier would stop the Marine from pursuing Sam. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop but hearing their voices as he had approached the infirmary room had slowed him down and the subject had been too tempting to resist. He resolutely ignored his own disappointment at what he'd learned. It wasn't any wonder Sam was interested in someone, and he was too old and too jaded for her even if there was a remote possibility that she might have considered him at all. At least she wasn't considering Narim either, he reminded himself, even if he was disconcerted to learn she'd apparently kissed him back during their original encounter with the Tollans.

'Oh.' Makepeace shrugged. 'Guess I'll give it a miss then.'

Jack drained the rest of his beer. 'Got to go. Thanks for the beer.'

Makepeace nodded and raised his still mostly full glass. 'Thanks for the information.'

Jack walked out of O'Malley's and got in his truck. He sat for a moment collecting his thoughts, his fingers tapping a relentless drumbeat against the steering wheel as he went over the conversation in his head; the probing about the Tollans and stealing their technology, the members of his team…Sam. He was going to nail Makepeace's butt to a wall, Jack decided furiously, and he was going to enjoy doing it.

o-O-o

Skaara's eyes flew open and he stared at the ceiling of his tent, willing his heartbeat back to normal as he tried to catch his breath. He rested a hand over his chest; he was himself again; free of the demon. He breathed deeply, calming. He looked over at where Daniel had been sleeping, worried that he might have disturbed him and frowned. The older man was no longer in the tent. Skaara threw off the blanket covering him and pulled on his robes. He eased out of the tent warily.

The settlement was quiet. The sky was still dark enough for everyone else to remain asleep; the first rays of the dawn only beginning to streak across the horizon. Shadows filled the corners of the narrow walk-ways. Skaara allowed his eyes to adjust to the dark, momentarily missing the Goa'uld's ability to see clearly in the poor light. He shook the feeling away; he was free and he would rather live with poor night vision than suffer the possession of the demon again. He began to walk, heading for one of the watch-towers on the outer walls of the barricades where he used to watch the sunrise over the desert as a child with his sister, Sha're.

He felt anew the grief at her passing. He had heard of her death; heard it had been by the Jaffa Teal'c's hand. Klorel had been upset at Teal'c's involvement – at the Jaffa's presumption to kill a God – but hardly bothered by Ammonet's demise. Skaara had inwardly mourned his sister. She had raised him after the death of their mother; she had loved and nurtured him. He felt the strong sensation of failure course through him again. He should have done more to protect her; to prevent Apophis from taking her. He should have found a way to defeat the demon inside of him and rescue her from the clutches of the Goa'uld. A faint frisson ran through him and he turned the corner to see Teal'c standing guard at the base of the watch tower. Skaara saw him straighten and knew the Jaffa had spotted him.

'Teal'c.' Skaara said formally, his voice pitched low to match the quiet of the morning. 'Have you seen Daniel?' Although his English had improved ten-fold with the knowledge of the language gained as Klorel, he still pronounced Daniel with the lilt of his Abydonian birth turning Daniel's name to 'Dan-yel'.

Teal'c nodded. 'He is in the watch tower.' His voice was a deep rumble.

Skaara looked up at the tower and back at the Jaffa. His brow creased. 'I feel something when I am around you…'

'Major Carter also experiences a physical sensation in my presence.' Teal'c said, frowning. 'She senses the Goa'uld I carry.'

'Major Carter?' Skaara murmured. 'I also feel something when I'm close to her.'

'She was a host to a Tok'ra for a short time.' Teal'c informed him.

Skaara looked at him sharply. He hadn't really spoken fully with the Jaffa although he had attempted to heal wounds by offering his hand in friendship. Perhaps it was time. 'You were a formidable First Prime, Teal'c.' He noted.

Teal'c stilled at the mention of his former existence. 'You have memories?'

'Of your time as Apophis's First Prime.' Skaara nodded.

'I was a slave.' Teal'c replied.

'Yes.' Skaara agreed. 'You were a slave and I perhaps know how much it took for you to turn away from Apophis.' He grinned suddenly. 'O'Neill is very persuasive, no?'

'He is.' Teal'c allowed. He moved, straightening. 'I regret my part in what happened to you and to your sister, Sha're.' Teal'c murmured. His eyes were dark with remorse.

'They said it was you who killed her.' Skaara commented.

Teal'c nodded sharply. 'It was I.' He dropped his gaze and looked away into the distance. 'Ammonet was killing Daniel Jackson.'

'You guard him as you once guarded Apophis.' Skaara noted.

'Daniel Jackson is more worthy of my protection than any False God.' He murmured, turning back to the Abydonian.

Skaara nodded in agreement. 'Daniel has forgiven you for Sha're.'

'He has.' Teal'c's wonderment still rang through the words.

'Then I shall also.' Skaara decided immediately.

Teal'c was shocked. 'I do not deserve…'

'Without you, the Tollans would be defeated and I would still be possessed by the demon. O'Neill trusts you,' Skaara pointed out, 'as does Daniel.'

Teal'c bowed his head. 'You should go to him.' He advised.

Skaara nodded and they exchanged another look of understanding before he started to climb. He made his way to the top of the tower and settled beside Daniel, sinking easily into the cross-legged position of his youth. He watched as the sun rose over the yellow dunes, brightening the sky with a pale white light.

'Sha're loved the sun-rise.' Daniel said eventually.

'My sister loved life.' Skaara noted easily. He looked over at the older man and flinched at the raw grief on Daniel's face. His expression softened. 'She loved you, Daniel.'

'I failed her.' Daniel confessed quietly. 'I failed you.' His bright blue eyes shimmered with tears as he stared into the sun. 'I unburied the gate.'

Skaara shook his head regretfully. 'No, Daniel. It is I who failed you.'

Daniel's head snapped to him. 'What?' He blurted out.

'You trusted me to guard the gate and to guard Sha're. I failed you, Daniel.'

'No, Skaara.' Daniel assured his brother-in-law hurriedly. 'You didn't fail me. It was me. I was too sure there was no danger, I was too arrogant and…' his voice broke. He turned his head away, covering his face with his hands.

Skaara placed a hand tentatively on Daniel's shoulder. 'You forgave Teal'c, Daniel, for his part. You forgive me my failure. Can you not forgive yourself?'

'I don't think I can.' Daniel reached under his glasses and swiped at his eyes. 'I don't think I'm going to ever forgive myself for what happened. Sha're…Sha're's gone.'

'My father says you search for the child?' Skaara said quietly.

'I promised Sha're I would find him and protect him.' Daniel confirmed.

'It is good that you do this.' Skaara said. 'I know you will find him.'

'I hope so.' Daniel smiled sadly. 'He's all I have left of Sha're.'

'Not all.' Skaara corrected. 'You have me, my brother.'

Daniel glanced at the young Abydonian boy and was disconcerted by the warm, brotherly love in Skaara's open face. He wondered at how the young boy he had known had become a man.

'I know you will travel among the stars and find the child of my sister,' Skaara said gently, 'but never forget your home is here, Daniel.' He smiled. 'As I never forgot every day I was possessed by the beast.'

Daniel nodded.

Skaara decided to change the subject. 'O'Neill will come today?'

Daniel smiled. Skaara's hero-worship of the military man was still evident and it reassured the archaeologist in a strange way that Skaara was himself again. 'He will. He and Sam.'

'Then we shall have a celebration, no? To give thanks to you and O'Neill, and all your friends for helping free me and return home.'

'I don't…'

'I will not hear an argument, Daniel.' Skaara grinned. He slapped Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel considered their success and Skaara's joyous return to his family; the simple but hopeful future ahead for the Abydonian. His heart ached. If only Sha're could have witnessed it…experienced such a return home herself…perhaps she had in some spiritual way. He hoped so. A strange sense of peace washed over him; warmth and acceptance filled him as he sat with his brother-in-law in Sha're's favourite spot, watching the sun fill the sky, the sound of the stirring settlement below them.

Skaara lifted his face into the brilliant sunshine. 'It is going to be a beautiful day.'

Daniel looked toward the same radiant light. 'Yes,' he agreed softly, 'it's going to be beautiful.'


	15. Disconnected

**Author's Note: **Team friendship. Jack/Sam UST.

**Urgo**** Recap:** _SG1 head off on a mineral survey to a planet which appears to be a paradise. They step through the Stargate only to step back into the SGC. Hammond tells them they've been gone for hours and they report to the infirmary. They seem fine despite the missing time and begin to investigate what happened to them. At the briefing, Sam shows them an image in the MALP readings which indicates the paradise image was an illusion and the other world's Stargate is in some kind of lab. They begin to act oddly and Hammond orders them to stay on the base. They eventually get called back to the infirmary; Janet has detected a tiny metallic device in their brains and there is no way to remove it safely. SG1 are placed in isolation. _

_Suddenly, a being called Urgo appears. Sam works out that the devices must be linked for them all to see and hear him and that he's some kind of visual interface. Another visit to the infirmary, and they realise that Urgo has the power of suggestion over them. He tells them there is no way to remove him and his creators are evil. Sam is given permission by Hammond to find a way to turn Urgo off. When she thinks of an EM pulse, Urgo causes her to burn herself on hot tea. They set off the pulse and everything seems fine but they are ordered to stay in quarantine for a week to make certain. _

_At a review, Sam tells Janet she feels fine and Janet invites her to join her and Cassie at the lake at the weekend; they're going to hire a rowboat. Sam begins to sing 'row, row, row your boat' as she leaves the office, and Janet realises on the monitor that Jack, Daniel and Teal'c are all singing it too. Urgo reveals himself again at the following briefing, telling Sam her pulse only worked for a while. They contact the planet and Urgo's creator Togar, invites them to return to get the devices removed. When Urgo worries that he is going to die, Sam and Daniel make the leap that perhaps Urgo is a new life-form. On the planet, they argue for his life with Togar who agrees to keep Urgo alive while removing the devices from them. Togar sends them home and they arrive once again oblivious to their time on the planet…they report to the infirmary. _

**Disconnected**

'I don't believe this.' Jack O'Neill muttered as he stretched out on one of the beds in the isolation room. 'I'm telling you that if that Hugo…'

'Urgo.' Daniel Jackson corrected wearily, sitting down at the table opposite Teal'c and organising the chess pieces on the board in front of them.

'Whatever,' Jack continued, 'if he isn't gone, I am going to go nuts.'

'I think if he was still around we would know by now.' Daniel argued.

Samantha Carter glanced up from booting up her laptop. 'I think Daniel's right, sir. Urgo wouldn't have been able to keep from talking to us if he was still in our heads.'

'Let's hope so.' Jack muttered, clasping his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

Daniel mentally echoed the Colonel's wish. For the past week they had been stuck in isolation after being implanted with alien devices whose software had manifested in a controlled hallucination. Only they had been able to see the plump and balding man who called himself 'Urgo'; an annoying plump and balding man who had driven them all a little crazy with his constant chattering and wanting to do something he considered wasn't 'boring.'

Jack's patience hadn't lasted very long but even Daniel could admit his own patience had been pretty much exhausted after the first twenty-four hours. When Sam had managed to knock out the devices with an EM pulse they had thought they were saved even though General Hammond insisted on caution – hence, the isolation.

It had been three days of bliss.

Daniel hadn't minded being shut away in a room by himself some of the time; he had studied, followed up on some research into artefacts they had uncovered off-world, reviewed his notes on a variety of new languages the SG teams had discovered – he hadn't been bored. On the other hand, he knew Jack had found the inaction frustrating and he had sympathy with the Colonel's irritation when Urgo had reappeared seemingly destroying any hope they had of returning to duty. They didn't know if their last ditch attempt – a return to the planet where they had been implanted with Urgo originally – had been successful or not, having returned with no memory again. It had increased Jack's frustration levels to the point where his attitude was beginning to wear on them all. It had been a trying week all round and Daniel hoped they would be let go as soon as Janet Fraiser had verified the devices in their heads were gone.

'Can anyone remember anything about the planet yet?' Daniel asked curiously as Teal'c made his first move.

'Nope,' answered Jack shortly. He grimaced. 'I've got nothing.'

'Yeah,' Sam agreed, 'It's a complete blank for me too.' She looked up briefly from the laptop with a grimace.

Daniel knew they all hated the loss of memory they had experienced and he wasn't crazy about it himself. Who knows what had happened to them in the ten hours they had been gone? It rankled with Daniel that the being who had created Urgo considered them simply specimens to be experimented upon and used. He wondered how the mysterious Togar had interacted with them on the planet. Had he even spoke to them or had he deemed them so inferior that they were not worthy of conversation or explanation? Daniel moved his knight and took Teal'c's pawn, oblivious to the glower of annoyance on the Jaffa's face at the move.

'Do you think Urgo's still alive?' Daniel wondered out loud.

'I don't care, Daniel.' Jack replied.

Daniel glanced over at the military man; Jack was wide awake and glaring at the ceiling. 'How can you not care?' The archaeologist demanded.

'Because I don't.' Jack responded brusquely. 'All I care about is that he's out of our heads and we can go back to work.'

Sam shook her head a little at Daniel, discouraging him from arguing further with the Colonel. 'I'm sure we argued for his survival, Daniel.'

Jack snorted. 'I'm sure _you_ did.'

'Sir?' Sam said stiffly in surprise at his accusatory tone.

'Hey, you were the one who started to talk about how he might be a life-form, Carter.' Jack pointed out.

'That's because he was.' Sam shot back. 'He was self-aware, independent of thought, afraid of dying…'

'Annoying.' Jack inserted.

'I wouldn't say that characteristic rules him out, sir.' Sam said tightly, her eyes firmly on her laptop screen. The comment that if it did, it would undoubtedly rule the Colonel out as a life-form might have remained unspoken even if everyone could hear it in the silence of the room.

'Carter…' Jack began.

'I think Sam's right.' Daniel jumped in hurriedly. 'Urgo was a life-form.'

'Well, there's a shock.' Jack muttered crossly. 'You think everything is a life-form.'

'I do not.' Daniel protested.

'Yes, you do.' Jack retorted.

'No, I don't.'

Jack sighed loudly. 'Do.'

'Urgo was a life-form.' Daniel insisted.

'You thought that about those robot things.' Jack pointed out.

'That's because the robots are life-forms.' Daniel stated loudly and passionately. His attention was no longer on the game of chess and fully on the Colonel. Teal'c looked at his team-mates in concern.

'Woah, Daniel,' Sam interjected, 'the robots are a completely different matter.'

Daniel whirled to stare at Sam open-mouthed. He recovered and snapped his mouth shut. He pushed his glasses up. 'I can't believe you think the robots aren't life-forms after what you said about Urgo!'

'Urgo was a new life-form,' Sam began.

'So are the robots.' Daniel shot back.

'They didn't evolve naturally.' Sam said firmly. 'They only have self-awareness because our consciousness was downloaded into them. If that hadn't happened, they wouldn't be able to think or feel…'

'But they do think and they do feel.' Daniel gestured at her. 'And because they do have our consciousnesses they are self-aware, independent, afraid of dying…they're exactly the same as Urgo! One's hardware and the other one software!'

'Oh for crying out loud,' Jack cut in, 'who cares!'

'Yes, Jack,' Daniel bit out, 'we all know you don't! You've made that patently clear! You would rather have killed Urgo – a new life-form – rather than…'

'Rather than what, Daniel?' Jack sat up suddenly. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up. 'Rather than what? Walked around with him in my head all the time? You're right. I would. I like my head with just me in it.'

'All he wanted to do was experience life.' Daniel said tersely. 'Maybe if one of us had been willing…'

'Oh, I'm sure he would have found your lives so interesting.' Jack snorted.

'What does that mean?' Daniel demanded, lurching to his feet.

'It means some of us actually have lives outside the mountain we'd like to get back to.' Jack snapped, his brown eyes flashing.

'What?' taunted Daniel, 'you have some kind of hot date this weekend?' Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam pale at the comment and inwardly flinched. He knew Sam had started to realise how she felt about Jack just as Jack had decided he had to move on from his feelings for Sam; they both seemed clueless about how the other felt. He felt a rush of guilt that he had made Sam aware of Jack's dating in such a blunt way.

Jack glowered. 'None of your business! Just because you, Teal'c and Sam don't have any plans…'

'I have plans!' Sam blurted out.

It brought the argument to a stunned halt; Teal'c raised a speculative eyebrow. Jack looked at her oddly before he turned away, staring at the floor, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

'You do?' Daniel couldn't hide his surprise.

Sam ignored the question and cleared her throat as she pushed her laptop aside as she got to her feet. 'Urgo did deserve a chance to live, sir.' She said directly to Jack.

'Why?' Daniel asked bluntly, his attention diverted back to the original discussion. 'Why does Urgo deserve a chance but not the robots?'

'I never said the robots didn't deserve to live, Daniel,' Sam said exasperated, 'only that they weren't life-forms. They're machines. They're built from…'

'Ah!' Jack waved his hands at her. 'No technobabble!' He snapped angrily.

'Sorry, sir.' Sam said frostily. 'I wouldn't want to confuse you.'

Daniel recognised Urgo's assertion that Sam's technical explanations confused Jack and he saw the shutters slam down on the Colonel's eyes.

'You don't confuse me, Major.' Jack shot back, stressing her rank. 'To quote our friend Urgo it's just boring!'

She flushed bright red.

'Of course, you find it boring,' Daniel leapt in to defend Sam despite their disagreement on the robots, 'it doesn't involve shooting something!'

Jack's eyebrows shot up. 'Well, that's just mean.'

'And what you said to Sam wasn't?' Daniel said.

'Enough.' Teal'c rose from his chair and glared at his three team-mates, capturing their attention. 'This bickering will cease.' He said slowly and carefully, catching each of their eyes in turn.

Jack subsided and lay back down on the bed. Sam sank back into her chair before she turned her attention back to her laptop. Daniel sat back down and Teal'c resumed his place.

'It is your turn.' Teal'c informed him crisply.

Daniel stared at the board unseeingly. His chest was still tight with anger; his heart beat fast and he could barely breathe. He forced himself to pick up a chess piece and make a move. He felt the lingering sting of the argument as though he'd been physically slapped.

There was a tense silence that stretched on. When the door finally opened, there was a collective sigh of relief.

Janet Fraiser's smile faltered as she registered the tension. 'Is everything OK?'

'Everything's fine.' Jack lied. 'What's the verdict, Doc?'

'Well, your new scans show that you no longer have the devices…'

'Yes!' Jack punched the air before he calmed down in the face of Janet's amused exasperation. 'Sorry, Doc.'

'So, General Hammond has agreed that you're free to leave.' Janet said brightly.

'Thanks, Doc.' Jack patted her arm and left without another word to his team.

Sam swept the laptop up into her arms and made her way out; Teal'c bowed his head and followed her. Daniel sighed and started to pack the chess game away.

'OK,' Janet said with a frown, staring through the open doorway, 'that was weird.' She turned back to Daniel. 'What's going on?'

Daniel attempted a reassuring smile and failed. 'We, uh, we all had a, um, a bad argument.'

Janet perched on the arm of a nearby chair. 'Well, that's not unusual, is it?'

'Not like this.' Daniel admitted, without looking at her. 'We, uh, well, it was really, really bad.' He picked up a pawn and fiddled with it before putting it down again.

The doctor frowned. 'It's understandable. You guys have literally been stuck together for the last week even when you were apart because of the way the devices were connected. The loss of privacy and enforced closeness would be enough to generate irritation with each other and cause you…'

'To be mean to each other?' Daniel broke in, looking up finally. His blue eyes pinned hers. 'Because we were. Mean.' He shook his head. 'It kinda reminded me of the time I was going through the withdrawal from the sarcophagus.'

Janet's eyes turned thoughtful. 'Maybe you are going through some kind of withdrawal. After all, we know the devices were capable of increasing your brain chemistry and enhancing certain experiences.' She pressed her lips together as she reached her conclusion.

Daniel saw the decision she had made written across her apologetic face. 'Oh no! You can't, Janet. Please!'

Janet sighed. 'I'm sorry, Daniel, but I have to.' She pushed off the chair and crossed to the internal phone. 'General Hammond, please.' She gave Daniel a sympathetic smile as he slumped into a chair. 'Sir? Yes, sir. I'd like your permission to recall SG1 and restrict them to the infirmary…yes, I know I said that I believed they were OK to leave the base but Doctor Jackson has relayed some information to me that gives me cause for concern…no, actually I think it's the loss of the shared hallucination causing the problem, sir. I think they may be going through some kind of withdrawal.' She nodded. 'Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.'

She hung up and stuffed her hands in the deep pockets of her white medical coat. 'I need you to come with me to the briefing room, Daniel.'

He looked over at Janet with a resigned expression. 'Jack is going to kill me.' He groaned and closed his eyes. 'They're all going to kill me.'

o-O-o

Jack straightened the collar on his jacket and pushed the button to the call the elevator. Every muscle in his body was tense; every instinct urging him to leave the base. It wasn't just an intense desire to see his own home, he realised as he waited impatiently; it was also the knowledge that he wanted…needed to get away from the angry words that had been spoken in the isolation room. He ignored the voice in his head suggesting as team leader that he ought to go and repair the damage. He'd do it tomorrow, he thought grumpily. All he wanted was to get home, get drunk and fall into his own bed.

Alone.

Despite Daniel's assumption, Jack knew he didn't have a hot date waiting for him. More's the pity, he thought bitterly. He sighed. He'd known for a while that his feelings for Sam were more than those deemed appropriate for a CO about a junior officer; more than the team-mate bond and the fondness that went with it allowed by the military regulations. It was more than attraction and he was experienced enough to know love when he felt it. She didn't feel the same, Jack reminded himself briskly.

'_I have plans!'_

Of course, she had plans, he castigated himself. He should have expected it. He had heard a conversation with Janet the week before after they had returned from Tollana where the doctor had quizzed Sam on her love life. Sam had denied being interested in someone but it was clear she was and why wouldn't she be interested in someone? Sam was a young, beautiful woman. Why would she fall for a beaten up old soldier like him? Sure, he wasn't as dumb as he made out at times but he wasn't a bona fide genius like Sam…

Jack cringed anew at how Urgo had mocked him for getting distracted when she had explained about the technology; it wasn't his fault Sam was hot when she technobabbled. He shoved a hand through his silver hair. He knew his embarrassment at Urgo's dig was partially responsible for why he'd made such a cutting remark to Sam about how boring he found her technobabble…he also knew his jealousy that she had plans was the main reason.

All it proved, he mused sadly, was that she really could do so much better than him. He should move on like he had planned; start dating again…especially as it looked like Sam had found someone. Jack stabbed the elevator button again.

'SG1 report to the briefing room. SG1 report to the briefing room.'

The announcement had Jack looking up and scowling. 'What now?' He growled out loud.

The elevator doors opened up in front of him and he stepped into the compartment. He hit the button for the right floor with the side of his fist. He was vibrating with annoyance by the time he walked into the briefing room. He slowed at the sight of the rest of his team already at the table; Sam and Teal'c sat on one side with Daniel and Janet on the other; Hammond was at his usual place at the head of the table.

Jack sat down beside Teal'c. 'So, what's going on?' He noticed Sam and Daniel were actively avoiding looking at him.

'Doctor Fraiser has raised some concern about your health.' Hammond said, his pale blue eyes gazing sympathetically at the frustrated SG1 team. He motioned at the petite brunette to his right. 'Doctor?'

Janet folded her hands on the table and looked over at the other side, showing none of her inner trepidation. 'I believe you're suffering from withdrawal from the devices.'

'I thought you said we were good to go.' Jack said bemused. He fought to keep his voice even.

'I did.' Janet admitted. 'But I've been back over your blood work and your serotonin levels are low.'

'So?' Jack prompted sharply.

'Lack of serotonin can cause depression, mood swings, unusual behaviour.' Janet noted. 'A low serotonin level can be an indicator that you may be suffering from withdrawal.'

'Well, I feel fine.' Jack said defensively.

'As do I.' Teal'c confirmed, leaning back in his chair and gazing the doctor serenely.

'You're the least affected, Teal'c.' Janet agreed. 'Your symbiote is helping to maintain a balance in your blood chemistry.' She turned her attention to the Colonel. 'You showed a marked decrease in serotonin, Colonel.' She cleared her throat. 'I also believe that you all may be reacting to the absence of being linked through the devices themselves.'

'That's very unlikely.' Sam protested. 'There's no evidence to suggest the connection was that strong.'

'It was strong enough to draw you all to the commissary when the Colonel was eating cake.' Janet pointed out. 'We have no idea how you'll all react to that loss.' She paused and threw Daniel an apologetic look before continuing. 'Doctor Jackson informed me that there was an argument?'

Jack shot Daniel a furious look and noticed he wasn't the only one; Sam and Teal'c were also glaring at their team-mate.

The archaeologist ducked his head.

'So, we argued.' Jack said tightly. 'That's not unusual.'

'Doctor Jackson indicated that it was an abnormally bad argument.' Janet responded calmly.

'Colonel?' Hammond looked over at the SG1 leader with concern.

'It was a bad argument, sir,' Jack admitted, tapping the table absently, 'but I just think we all need some space.'

'I agree with the Colonel, sir.' Sam said briskly.

Jack glanced over at the blonde Air Force officer; she was focused on the SGC commander.

'If as Janet theorises the devices were linked in such a way that they created an unconscious intimacy, the forced connection may have resulted in an increased level of frustration at being confined together again and led to the argument.' Sam explained. 'It's possible that time alone would allow us to adjust back to normal.'

Hammond looked over at the doctor.

'It's possible, sir,' Janet admitted, 'but there is a risk that separation could affect the blood chemistry further.'

'What do you suggest, Doctor?' Hammond asked.

'I would advise that SG1 return to isolation and are placed under observation for at least another twenty-four hours.' Janet ignored the disappointment and anger in the faces of the SG1 team; she was their doctor and it was her duty to do what was best for them. 'Once their blood chemistry stabilises, we can try a short separation period.'

'Very well.' Hammond nodded.

Jack sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

'I realise you're all disappointed,' Hammond said mildly, 'but perhaps you can look at this as an opportunity to resolve your differences.'

Jack looked up momentarily surprised and realised from Hammond's determined expression that the General had registered the tension between the SG1 team and come to his own conclusion on how bad the argument had been. Hammond rose from the table; they all got to their feet in response and as the General gestured at the SFs to escort them, SG1 made their way back to the isolation room. Within moments, they found themselves back within the four grey walls.

'Great,' Jack muttered as the door shut with a bang, 'this is just great.' He glared at Daniel. 'What possessed you to tell Fraiser about the argument?'

'I didn't know she'd put us back in here!' Daniel protested.

'Perhaps it would be best for us to use this time for quiet reflection.' Teal'c suggested loudly.

Sam made her way to one of the beds and lay down. She curled up, her back to the rest of the team. Jack decided to follow her example and as he stretched out on his own bed, he saw Daniel and Teal'c make their way to the other two beds in the room.

Silence filled the space.

Jack fidgeted with the buttons on his shirt. He should probably say something; apologise, he realised. He was the team leader after all. He wet his lips and opened his mouth…

There was a rap on the door and an instant later, it opened. Janet entered carrying a tray of desserts.

Jack sat up and stared at her as she placed the laden tray on the small dining table that took up one corner of the room. 'Cake?' He asked surprised.

'I thought you might appreciate some comfort food.' Janet said briskly. 'It will also help raise your serotonin levels naturally.'

She started to make her way out and stopped by Sam's bed. She crouched down and Jack strained to hear what she was saying.

'…I'll tell Cassie we'll go to the lake another weekend.' She finished.

Jack's brow creased. Had Sam's plans been with Fraiser and the young girl they had rescued from Hanka? He felt a rush of relief that her plans had not involved whoever Sam was interested in before guilt hit him again full force at the remarks he had made to her earlier. He dimly heard the door shutting and realised belatedly that the doctor had gone. He swung his legs off the bed and got up. He made his way over to the table and sat down.

The others slowly made their way over to join him. Daniel took the seat next to Jack and reached for a slice of cake while Teal'c did the same opposite him. Sam sat opposite Jack and he nudged the glass of blue jello in her direction. She gave him a small smile of appreciation and he felt his spirits lift. He spooned up a mouthful of pie.

'I'm sorry I got us all stuck back in here.' Daniel said quietly, forking up some cake.

Jack cleared his throat. 'I, uh, I'm sorry too about…' he waved his spoon, 'before.' He mumbled.

'Me too.' Sam added. She glanced at Jack. 'I should never have spoken to you like that, sir.'

'Well, I should never have said your technobabble is boring.' Jack responded lightly.

She smiled wryly. 'Even though it is?'

He could see the lingering hurt his comment had caused in her unguarded blue eyes but he knew she wasn't looking for a meaningless platitude to make her feel better; she was looking for him to be truthful with her. He gestured with his pie. 'It's just maybe not always necessary, Carter. Sometimes knowing exactly how something works, or why something happens, just sucks the fun right out of it.' He held her eyes seriously. 'Sometimes, it's better just to enjoy the moment and…'

'And experience life like Urgo wanted to.' Sam finished thoughtfully.

Jack nodded. 'Exactly. After all, who doesn't want to experience life and,' he waved his half-eaten dessert at them, 'eat pie?'

His team-mates stared at him.

'What?' Jack asked.

Sam frowned. 'Did anyone else just get a weird sense of…'

'Déjà vu?' Daniel nodded. He shook his head. 'Weird.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c remarked.

'You think we're remembering something from the planet?' Daniel asked hopefully.

'Maybe.' Sam allowed, gesturing at him with a forkful of jello that wobbled ominously.

'Why would we be discussing eating pie?' Jack asked bemused.

'Maybe we told Togar about our experiences,' Daniel suggested, 'and about us all ending up eating dessert in the commissary.'

'Maybe.' Jack allowed. He looked around and was pleased to see his team looked happier. He focused on Sam again. 'So, you were going to spend time with Cassie this weekend?' He smiled apologetically. 'I overheard you and the Doc.'

'Yeah.' Sam nodded. 'Janet was thinking about taking Cassie up to the lake and hiring a rowing boat.'

'Sweet. It's beautiful up there.' Jack commented.

'I do not believe I have yet been to this lake.' Teal'c pushed his empty plate away and leaned back in his chair contentedly. 'Nor have I ever rowed a boat.'

'You're kidding me.' Jack stared at the Jaffa. 'Really?'

'Well, why don't you come along?' Sam suggested. 'I'm sure Janet won't mind.'

'I haven't ever rowed a boat either.'

Daniel's blue eyes gazed at her hopefully and Jack exchanged an amused look with Sam.

'You think Fraiser would mind us all crashing the party?' Jack asked.

'I'm sure she wouldn't.' Sam said. She smiled. 'Cassie will probably love having us all there.'

'Great. Then it's settled. Team day out.' Jack finished his pie.

'We'll have to teach Cassie to sing row, row, row your boat.' Daniel commented absently as he scraped his plate clean.

'I do not understand the purpose of such a song.' Teal'c said solemnly.

'It's supposed to be fun, Teal'c.' Jack said quickly. 'Everyone joins in, usually someone screws up; fun is had by all.'

'I see.' Teal'c said in the voice of someone who clearly did not see the point at all.

Jack smiled. 'It's hard to keep on track once everyone has had a few beers around a campfire.'

Sam nodded. 'That's true, sir.'

Daniel cleared his throat. 'Row, row, row your boat; gently down the stream,' he sang gently, 'merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily; life is but a dream.' He continued singing.

Sam jumped in at the next verse.

Teal'c joined them a moment later.

They all looked at Jack expectantly who rolled his eyes and began to sing along a little self-consciously. Within moments, they had lost their places and the song collapsed.

Teal'c frowned seriously at his laughing human friends. 'I believe we require much practice at this if we are to properly instruct Cassandra.'

'You're right, Teal'c.' Jack said, his face lit up with amusement, 'you start this time.'

'Row, row, row your boat…'

o-O-o

Janet stared at the screen, wondering whether she should be worried about the mental health of the SGC's flagship team. A knock at her office door had her head snapping up and she smiled at the sight of the General standing in the doorway. She waved him in.

Hammond frowned at the singing voices as he neared her desk. 'Is that SG1?'

'Yes, sir.' Janet acknowledged.

His face creased with concern. 'Is that Urgo character back again?'

Janet shook her dark head thoughtfully. 'No, sir. I don't think so.' She suddenly smiled up at him brilliantly. 'But I think SG1 are finally back to normal, sir.'

Hammond frowned as the singing continued. 'And we're absolutely certain they're…what's the word again?'

'Sane, sir?'

'That's the one.' Hammond sighed.

'As much as they ever were, sir.' Janet said lightly.

Hammond smiled. 'That's good enough for me, Doctor.' His face softened at the sight of the team on the screen in front of him. 'That's good enough for me.'


	16. Truth Hurts

**Author's Notes: **Jack/Team friendship. Sam/Team friendship. Sam/Jack UST. Jack/Laira.

**A Hundred Days R****ecap:** _SG1 are watching 'fire-rain' (falling stars) on the planet of Edora with a local woman, Laira. As they watch, one of the meteors seems to hit very close. Sam notes she'll make further observation while Daniel says he'll check out the local geological survey in the morning. It's not good news; the meteors look as though they will hit Edora. SG1 offer to evacuate the village through the Stargate. As the meteors begin to hit, some of the village agrees but Laira's own son Garen hides in the caves, causing Jack to go there with Laira to find him. Meanwhile, Sam and Teal'c wait for him until the last possible moment before they follow the evacuated to Earth. _

_When they try to return, they quickly realise that the Edoran Stargate is buried and the naquadah in Edora's soil has hardened like an iris over it. As Daniel requests assistance from the Tollan and the Tok'ra, Sam comes up with an idea to use a particle beam generator to destabilise the blockage on the Edoran Stargate; the only problem is that they don't have one. Hammond gives her permission to start building one although he officially declares Jack MIA. As Sam works night and day to build the generator, Janet notices how much her friend misses Jack…_

_Back on Edora, Jack is struggling to come to terms with his situation; he helps the villagers who remained on Edora rebuild during the day but in the evening he digs for the Stargate believing it to be only buried. Laira finally approaches him and talks to him of losing her husband and how she grieved for a hundred days but then she moved on and lived. Jack accepts her gesture of friendship…_

_Three months later, Laira and Jack walk back to the village hand in hand evidently close. On the way there Laira notes there is something she wants from Jack and hints by kissing him; a kiss he returns. In the evening, they attend a party with the other villagers who make it clear that they would like Jack and Laira to be a couple. Jack drinks the local brew and seems to enjoy himself, dancing with Laira. They return to an empty house where Laira tells him she wants a baby with him; that she wanted to wait until he let go of his past and knew he belonged on Edora. Jack warns her that a part of him will never let go. They kiss. _

_Back at the SGC, they are trying the newly built particle generator. They succeed in breaking through but the Stargate is still buried under rock; Teal'c uses mountain climbing gear to attach himself to the top of the cavern created by the wormhole – he will dig the rest of the way out. On Edora, Laira suggests getting rid of Jack's old uniform and he agrees; seemingly intent to honour his new commitment to her. As she fiddles with the radio, she hears Sam's voice and is disturbed. At dinner, Jack questions her quietness and she tells him about the radio. He runs out to the Stargate and Teal'c replies telling him his oxygen supply is almost gone. Jack locates him and he and Garan dig to find him. Laira arrives, and shares a poignant look with Jack before he greets Teal'c joyfully._

_As the evacuated Edorans are reunited with their loved ones on the planet, Jack walks away from Sam mid-explanation to talk with Laira. Sam asks Daniel if he's OK and Daniel hurriedly replies that Jack is fine but perhaps the Colonel didn't think he was ever coming home. Sam looks over at him holding hands with Laira and she turns away in stunned and jealous realisation. Jack suggests Laira return with him but she gently refuses and says goodbye. She watches him walk away only hoping their brief union brought the child she longed for…_

**Truth Hurts **

It was crazy.

She loved Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter thought wildly, almost panicking. She loved him, and it wasn't the love of a team-mate, or a close friend but the scary, butterflies-in-the-pit-of-stomach in-love love of a woman for a man; the crazy type of love…

Crazy because he was still a superior officer.

Crazy because they were off-world on Edora in the middle of a rescue mission to bring the Colonel home almost four months after a meteor had buried the Edoran Stargate.

Crazy because the way he was holding hands with Laira; the way they stood together, signalled in some subtle manner that his relationship with the Edoran woman had progressed beyond mere friendship in the time he had been stuck on the planet.

Crazy.

But true.

She loved him.

The thought zig-zagged like a lightening bolt through Sam's stunned mind as she breathlessly turned away from the sight of Jack saying goodbye to Laira. Sam tried to focus on whatever her team-mate Daniel Jackson was babbling about – something to do with the returning refugees and the future treaty – as the realisation careened around her head.

Breathe, she instructed herself harshly; just breathe.

She couldn't be in love with Jack, Sam thought desperately; she couldn't. She had a crush; he was an attractive man – a very attractive man. Smart although he didn't like to let people know how smart. And funny; he always made her smile – she'd missed that during the longs months he'd been gone. She'd missed him with all his quirks and foibles; his grumpiness and quick remarks, the way he'd drop by her lab and distract her. Her heart ached; a physical pain that tightened her chest and tied her stomach into knots. God, she'd missed him.

She nodded absently at Daniel, her blue gaze on the earnest archaeologist while her attention remained rooted to the Colonel. A brief glance brought a flush to her cheeks. He was hugging Laira; one of the patented Jack O'Neill hugs Sam herself loved where he'd hold on tightly and she'd feel so…loved. Like the one he'd given her when she'd first arrived on Edora once the engineering team got the Stargate stable.

She shook her head a little. It was none of her business if Jack and Laira had become – she shied away from using the word 'lovers' – closer. That was a good word. He'd been alone and she knew she should be glad he'd had someone to help him through the experience; that he had found a little happiness in his situation.

Jealousy churned sickly in Sam's stomach.

She had missed Jack but evidently, he hadn't missed her – at least, not _that_ way. Tears unexpectedly pricked the back of her eyes as Jack walked over to rejoin them and she ducked her head, hiding her reaction from him. She had her emotions under control enough to acquiesce with a nod to his quiet suggestion it was time to leave and began walking like an automaton behind him and Teal'c. Daniel filled the silence with chatter about the plans to help Edora rebuild as they made their way back down the path toward the Stargate, through the devastation left by the burning meteors that had scorched the ground around them.

She worked so hard to bring Jack home, Sam mused tiredly. She'd felt so guilty about leaving him behind. No-one got left behind. It was a promise they had made as a team and they had broken it. They'd had no choice; hadn't wanted to break it; had hated doing it; had waited until the last possible moment but the outcome had been the same. They'd left him. Left him with nothing but the desolation of the grey rocks in front of her…no wonder he had turned to Laira, she thought bitterly.

The engineering team they had left by the gate were hard at work, reinforcing the structure in its resumed upright position. Captain Calloway approached them to report and Sam forced herself to listen as he explained they were still securing the Stargate. Calloway launched into a detailed description and Jack glanced over at her. She read his plea for help and the repressed impatience to get going in his brown eyes and suddenly it was as though the past months hadn't happened and she was back to being a Major under his command; his team-mate; his friend.

Sam cleared her throat. 'Captain Calloway, perhaps we can discuss the best method to move the Stargate to a better location another time.' She wondered at her ability to speak; to form a coherent sentence.

Calloway halted with a chagrined smile. 'Sorry, ma'am; sir.' He looked apologetically at Jack. 'You're probably anxious to get home.'

'No problem, Captain.' Jack smiled and patted the young man's arm. 'I'm sure you're doing a wonderful job.'

Calloway moved off and Jack gave Sam a grateful smile. She felt a rush of pleasure and couldn't help smiling back.

'Why don't you dial us home, Carter?' Jack prompted.

'Yes, sir.' Sam walked over to the newly uncovered DHD; started to press the symbols. So. It wasn't a crush; she loved him. Maybe deep down she'd known that, she considered, her heart beat beginning to slow as she adjusted to the idea. Maybe she'd just tried telling herself differently because she wasn't supposed to love him. He was her CO and would be again when General Hammond reinstated him to SG1…she couldn't love him; she wasn't allowed. There were regulations…oh God, the regs!

She would have to leave SG1…transfer to another team…she couldn't stay on the same team, report to him if she loved him. It was against the rules. Her heartbeat sped up again with her rising panic. What the hell was she going to do? The wormhole blossomed in front of her and she stood staring unseeingly at the blue circle, frozen at the idea that her time on SG1 was over.

'Major Carter?'

Teal'c's anxious voice finally broke through her preoccupation and she looked over at him. 'Hmmm?'

'Colonel O'Neill has gone through.' He informed her.

Daniel packed away his GDO. 'Are you alright?' His blue eyes scanned her worriedly.

She gave a weak smile. 'Just tired.'

'Well, that's not surprising.' Daniel remarked as he walked with her and Teal'c to the Stargate. 'You've barely had any sleep during the last few months.'

'I needed to finish the particle beam generator.' Sam responded automatically. She'd had to work night and day to fully understand the physics, to design the machine and make the advanced technology work. Her only thought was to bring him home. She barely acknowledged the wonder of her own achievement; at succeeding at something that the rest of Earth's scientists still considered impossible. She stepped hurriedly into the blue puddle with her team-mates and through onto the ramp in the SGC.

Sam was oblivious to the wormhole winking out of existence and the slide of the iris over the mouth of the Stargate. Her eyes were transfixed on the Colonel laughing and smiling as General Hammond welcomed him back. She had done it, Sam thought, contentment and satisfaction stealing through her; Jack O'Neill was safe and he was home.

And she loved him.

o-O-o

'It's good to have you back, Colonel.' General Hammond beamed at Jack and his pale blue eyes twinkled with genuine happiness at the younger man's safe return. 'You were missed, son.'

'Thank you, sir,' Jack said lightly, 'and may I say there's no place like home.' He looked around the familiar gate room and shook his silver head in disbelief. He could hardly believe he was back on Earth after the past few months on Edora. It seemed surreal.

Hammond's attention shifted to the rest of SG1 and landed on Sam. 'Everything alright, Major?'

Jack turned to look at the young blonde Air Force officer and belatedly acknowledged that she had probably been officially in charge of the rescue mission; he felt a wave of pride.

'Everything's fine, General.' Sam replied. 'The engineering team are continuing to make the Stargate safe.'

Hammond nodded and Jack gave a smile as the General's attention returned to him. 'I guess you thought you were stuck there.'

Jack tilted his head. 'The thought had crossed my mind, General.' He admitted. More than once, he mused, and lately, it had been his only thought as hope of an early rescue had faded and then disappeared.

'Well, we had a couple of options. The Tollan would have been able to rescue you in about a year, the Tok'ra a little sooner, but we weren't prepared to wait that long.' Hammond nodded at the rest of SG1 who were standing behind the Colonel. 'Your team in particular.'

Jack slapped Teal'c on the back of the neck fondly.

The Jaffa gazed back at him with equal affection.

'I know I owe Teal'c a great deal, sir.' Jack noted, his hand moving to rest on his friend's shoulder.

Teal'c frowned a little. 'As I mentioned, O'Neill, I would not have been able to dig through to you if Major Carter had not successfully created the particle beam generator.'

Jack looked over at the Major; he remembered Teal'c telling him about something Sam had built to melt the hardened barrier that had formed over the Edoran Stargate but internally acknowledged he hadn't been paying much attention – he'd just been so relieved to see the big guy.

He vaguely remembered Sam had spoken about it herself before he had noticed that Laira was stood alone waiting for him. He flushed as he suddenly realised he had rudely walked away from Sam while she had still been speaking. He cleared his throat. 'A…partition beam what?' He teased her softly, hoping she'd hear the apology buried in the words.

'A particle beam generator, sir.' Sam replied briskly.

Daniel motioned, capturing his attention when Jack looked at her blankly. 'You remember the thing that Sokar used to melt the iris?'

'Right.' Jack gazed back at her. He seemed to remember her saying after the whole Sokar incident that building one was a long way off. He was impressed anew at her genius. 'You built one, huh?'

'Well, me and a whole team of people, sir.' Sam replied evenly, downplaying her own efforts.

He rocked back on his heels as he grinned at her. 'Cool.'

'Well, you should all report to the infirmary. When you're done there, Jack, report to my office. I'm sure your debriefing will be fascinating.' Hammond nodded at the team as he dismissed them.

Jack gave a small salute as he acknowledged the privacy Hammond was offering him by requesting he report alone. He was grateful for it; he wasn't sure he wanted to go through the intimate details of his time on Edora with his whole team. His eyes landed on Sam again as he followed the rest of the team out of the gate room and to the infirmary.

She was as beautiful as ever, he mused resignedly, disturbed to realise that his time on Edora hadn't altered his attraction to her despite his relationship with Laira. He had hoped in some small way that what had happened between him and Laira would have dulled the edges of it. He had been unable to hide his delight and relief at seeing Sam step through the wormhole; her bright blue eyes and her wide smile had sent him across the clearing in two big strides to hug the hell out of her. He'd missed her so much. He had only stepped away when Daniel had coughed discreetly, drawing Jack's attention. He'd reluctantly let go of Sam and grabbed the archaeologist in a similar hug to the one he had given Sam although in a more manly, brotherly way.

He'd missed them all, Jack considered as he gazed at them fondly as they entered the elevator together. His eyes strayed back to Sam. He'd been so wrapped up in the sheer joy of being with his team again that he had completely forgotten about Laira as they had set about ushering the Edorans back to the village. His gaze dropped to the floor in remembered guilt. Standing next to Sam, as she had talked animatedly about how they had rescued him – an explanation he freely admitted he hadn't listened to; he had just enjoyed the sound of her voice technobabbling at him again – he had been happy. Happy to be with her and the guys again; happy to be going home. He'd suddenly had the strangest sensation of being watched and when he'd looked past Sam across the clearing, he'd seen Laira looking back at him; waiting.

He shook himself as the elevator deposited them on the infirmary floor. Guilt had been the reason why he had walked away from Sam without a word of explanation, pure and simple. He cared about Laira enough to try and pretend a regret he didn't quite truly feel at leaving; to try and keep the commitment he had tentatively made in accepting the physical relationship she had offered the night before, something they had been gradually growing towards in the previous weeks and months. He hadn't intended it to be one night; had known she had expected a more formal bonding to follow, and in the belief he would be stuck on Edora for years before a rescue, if not for the rest of his life, he had counted himself lucky to find someone he cared about and who cared for him, who he could live out his days with comfortably.

Laira was a good woman and he definitely hadn't intended to hurt her – she had done so much for him. But he had been relieved when she had declined his offer to return with him with a knowing look and he had admired her grace in accepting their relationship was over. He was pleased they had parted on good terms, although he guessed things would probably be a little awkward when he returned for the treaty. He gave a sigh of chagrin. In some ways perhaps it was better they had only been together _together_ one night.

His brown eyes alighted on the small figure of Janet Fraiser and he shrugged off thoughts of Edora. 'Doc!' He greeted her with a huge smile.

'Colonel.' Janet smiled back at him and she touched his arm gently. 'It's good to see you again, sir.'

Jack was a little surprised when her dark eyes moved from him to Sam. He followed her gaze. Sam seemed fine to him; a little pale, a little tired but nothing to engender the concerned look in Janet's eyes or the way Teal'c and Daniel were hovering close by the tall blonde. They'd done the same on Edora, he realised belatedly. Neither Daniel nor Teal'c had moved from Sam since she had walked through the Stargate onto Edora. He frowned.

'If you'd like to follow me, Colonel, I'll take you through for your tests.' Janet said, patting his arm and regaining his attention. 'We need to do a full work-up given your prolonged absence.'

'Lucky me.' He quipped. He glanced back at his team, unwilling to leave them.

'We'll see you after, Jack.' Daniel reassured him quickly.

'OK.' Jack said slowly, ignoring the sudden feeling of being excluded as he accompanied Janet out of the infirmary room. He suffered through the MRI scan, the battery of physical tests and shots before she started on the more intimate examination.

'Any recent sexual activity?' Janet asked briskly.

Jack found himself blushing and he was suddenly grateful he was out of the communal area and in a private room with the doctor. 'Ah…that would be yes.'

Janet looked up briefly from the clipboard before she made a small notation. 'Did you use any protection?'

'And that would be a no.' Jack admitted shamefaced. He opened his mouth to explain Laira's request for a baby and shut it again. 'I…it…I was with someone I trusted.' He said eventually. He gestured at her. 'I was fairly sure she wasn't infected with nanites.' He quipped.

'Well, the blood work will reveal any STD or anomaly.' Janet said crisply and he was suddenly grateful for her professionalism. 'Was there any form of birth control, do you know?'

'I don't think so.' Jack sighed and rubbed a hand over his face as though it was possible to wipe away the embarrassment.

Janet nodded in understanding. 'I assume the relationship was serious?'

'It could have been.' Jack said quietly. 'If I'd stayed.' He looked down at the floor.

'You should mention the possibility to General Hammond, sir.' Janet advised. 'If there are any…consequences later, it will make it easier to…' she hesitated, 'it will make it easier.' She finished awkwardly.

Jack nodded. He was so looking forward to that conversation, he mused wryly. 'We all done here, Doc?' He asked.

'Not quite.' She took a deep breath. 'I'd like you to attend a session with Doctor Mackenzie.'

Jack sighed in resigned exasperation. 'Is that really necessary?'

'Colonel, you've spent over three months away from the SGC and I'm sure the initial experience of finding yourself cut off from everything familiar on another planet with what must have seemed like little hope of rescue was traumatic.' Janet pointed out. 'I'm also equally sure that you will have some adjusting to do now you're home. Doctor Mackenzie can help you come to terms with the situation.'

'I'll be fine.' Jack insisted.

He could see the urge to argue flit in and out of her eyes. Janet clicked the pen off and stuffed it into her pocket. 'OK but if…'

'I know where you are, Doc.'

She wrapped her arms around her clipboard. 'As far as your physical condition goes, I have to say you're in excellent health; a little under-nourished probably due to the lack of variation in your diet but I'm sure a few good meals will sort that out. Otherwise, you're free to go.'

Jack slipped off the bed. 'Great.' He picked up his Edoran jacket. 'I guess I should change.'

'And shower.' Janet suggested with a teasing smile.

'Right.' Jack hesitated.

'Was there something else, Colonel?' Janet asked, slipping straight back into her medical mode as she registered the serious glint in his brown eyes.

'I, uh,' Jack gestured with his jacket, 'I noticed you were concerned about Carter before. What's going on?'

Janet's face smoothed into an expressionless mask. 'I'm sorry, sir, but I can't discuss Major Carter's medical situation with you.'

'Why not?' Jack demanded. 'I'm her CO, for crying out loud!'

'Sir, you know that I'm not obliged to share medical information if I don't think it's pertinent and actually, until General Hammond officially reinstates you, you're not her CO.' Janet gently pointed out. 'I can't tell you.' She held up a hand when he made to argue. 'I'm sure Doctor Jackson will fill you in on what happened while you were away.'

He took her hint. She couldn't tell him but Daniel would. He nodded. 'Thanks, Doc.'

She nodded. 'And Colonel?'

He turned as he made to leave.

'It really is good to have you back.' Janet said softly. 'Cassie's thrilled you're home.'

'Me too.' Jack smiled and spun on his heel. His progress through the SGC was quick but he noticed the changes both minor and major; the signs had changed in a couple of places; some of the walls had been repainted; the personnel in the halls were sometimes unfamiliar, sometimes not. He garnered a few looks in his hard-wearing Edoran clothes which he ignored.

He opened the door to the locker room and stared at the newly rearranged space. He made his way in slowly. More changes. The lockers had shifted; the shower tiles replaced. The mirrors gleamed brightly.

'Hey.'

He spotted Daniel at the far side; the younger man was showered and dressed in a fresh blue BDU. The archaeologist was leaning against a locker.

Jack spread his arms wide. 'What happened?'

'They redecorated.' Daniel held up a key. 'Thought you might need this.'

Jack smiled ruefully realising his locker key was back on Edora in the vest he'd agreed for Laira to throw away. 'Thanks.' He took it and opened his locker with a shake of his head at the undisturbed contents. 'I thought they might have given this to someone else.' He spoke aloud without thinking.

'We always knew you were coming back.' Daniel said gently.

Jack tried to ignore the lump in his throat. He frowned as he registered the names on the lockers next to him and froze as he realised one was missing. 'Where's Carter's?' He asked, trying to keep his voice casual.

'They built a women's locker room.' Daniel said matter-of-factly. 'Down the corridor.'

'Right.' Jack remembered seeing the plans just before their trip to Edora. He began to strip. 'Can you stay?' He asked, noticing Daniel's step towards the door.

'Sure.' Daniel said, nodding. He sat down on the bench. 'I'll wait here.'

Jack gave him a grateful smile and darted over to the showers in his worn boxers. He stripped his underwear and stepped under the warm spray of water. He sighed in satisfaction.

Showers.

He'd so missed showers. He ducked his head and reached for the shampoo, rubbing it through his hair furiously. He'd even missed shampoo, he realised with amusement. The Edorans used a soap mixture which was OK, did the job but…he'd missed his shampoo.

He took his time washing only belatedly remembering that he'd left Daniel waiting for him by the lockers. He turned the water off and reached for towels securing one around his waist before rubbing his face with another as he headed out of the showers.

'Sorry.' He apologised quickly. 'It's just…'

'No showers on Edora.' Daniel smiled shyly, getting to his feet and moving away from the bench to give Jack some space to change. 'I remember.'

'Yeah.' Jack figured Daniel probably remembered every aspect of the Edoran culture from their brief mission before the 'fire-rain'. He pulled on a pair of boxers and happy he was decent started to dress in a blue BDU. Maybe dressing in the same colour as his team would help him merge back in. He shivered unexpectedly as he tugged on the pants; they were a little loose. It seemed strange to be wearing a uniform again. He glanced back at Daniel. 'So.' He grabbed a black t-shirt and hurriedly shoved it on. 'What's going on with Carter?'

Daniel blinked at him and folded his arms around his torso. 'I'm not…'

'Daniel.' Jack stopped him mid-sentence. 'You and Teal'c never left her side on Edora; Fraiser looked as though she wanted to confine her to the infirmary when we got back.' He stopped dressing and gestured at his friend. 'What's going on?' He could see the internal debate playing out in the archaeologist's blue eyes and tried to wait patiently.

Daniel pushed his glasses up finally. 'It's a long story.'

'I have time.' Jack said.

'Aren't you supposed to report to Hammond?' Daniel pointed out.

Jack sighed; Daniel was right. 'After?'

'After.' Daniel promised.

'Will you tell me one thing?' Jack asked as he shoved his feet into combat boots and tied up the laces.

Daniel's expression softened imperceptibly. 'She's fine, Jack.'

Jack nodded gratefully. He stood up and gestured at the door. 'Well, I'd guess I'd better…'

'I'm going to join the others in the mess for some dinner and then I'll probably be in my office.' Daniel said quickly. 'When you're ready…'

'I'll come find you.' Jack said.

They parted outside the locker room and Jack made his way to the General's office slowly. The shower had revived him a little but he was beginning to feel the events of the long day; he was tired. He rapped sharply on the office door and entered at Hammond's drawled summons. He was pleased when the older man waved him immediately into a seat.

Hammond settled back in his own comfortable leather chair. 'So, what happened?' He folded his hands over his paunchy stomach and looked at Jack expectantly.

Jack cleared his throat and wondered where to begin; some of his indecision must have shown because Hammond smiled sympathetically.

'Begin at the beginning.' He suggested.

'The beginning, huh?' Jack sighed. 'Well, as you know, sir, we headed to Edora on a standard recon and mineral survey; met the locals…' they'd met Laira and her son, he remembered. He brutally pushed the memory away. 'Upon realising the soil was rich with naquadah, we called home and you kindly gave us permission to stay, make friends, get a trade agreement; the usual.'

Hammond smiled at Jack's light-hearted recounting.

'Laira,' Jack wet his lips, 'one of the village councillors, had mentioned that there was a yearly event beginning that night; fire-rain in the night sky. Carter wanted to see it,' so had he; his love of astronomy prompting him into a spontaneous invitation to Sam which he'd quickly expanded to the whole team, 'and I OK'd the team watching; Laira offered to join us and show us a good location.'

'Which is when you discovered the problem.' Hammond noted, inclining his balding head a little.

'Pretty much.' Jack admitted. He waved at the General. 'We witnessed what Carter called a near-miss. She was concerned and so was I. She stayed on to make observations and in the morning I gave her permission to return to base so she could run everything through the base computer. Daniel went to check the geological survey in some caves. Both of them realised the planet was facing an imminent bombardment by meteors from an asteroid belt and we saw the first start to hit the atmosphere later that day.'

'Which is why we offered to evacuate the villagers through the Stargate.'

Jack sighed heavily. 'Some of the villagers weren't receptive but the bombardment was bad and getting worse. I ordered the evacuation to start.' He paused. 'Laira realised that her son, Garan, was missing and we worked out he had probably gone to the caves. I ordered the rest of my team to the gate to assist with the evac while I accompanied Laira to recover her son; she had been good to us while we were there.'

He shifted in his chair, the memory flooding back to him; the adrenaline of the race to the caves, the zinging heat of the meteors through the air, the fires beginning to rage. Laira's panic about her son so reminiscent of his own when he'd heard the fateful gunshot that had killed his son…a parent's instinctive fear when their child was in danger.

'Jack.'

Jack's head snapped up and he registered from Hammond's concern that he must have been zoned out for several moments. 'Sorry.' He rubbed a hand over his face.

'Just take your time, son.' Hammond said gently, leaning forward across his desk.

'We reached the caves and found Garan there with another young villager.' Jack recounted. 'The meteors were coming in hot.' He shook his head. 'I tried to reach Carter and Teal'c on the radio but they didn't respond, couldn't, I guess.'

'Major Carter noted in her report that she tried to contact you several times but without success.' Hammond commented.

Jack nodded grimly. 'I determined it was safer for us all to stay in the caves than risk trying to get back to the gate.' It had been the right decision; it had kept them alive, he reminded himself. 'When we headed back to the village about eighty per cent of it was destroyed. The remaining villagers were gathered into what was still standing.' He shifted again, his eyes darkening. 'That's when we learned that the Stargate had been damaged. I made my way to the site; saw it was an impact zone. I figured it had been buried.'

Hammond got up and poured Jack a glass of water from the jug on a side table. He handed it to the Colonel. 'That must have been a shock.'

'I just hoped my team had made it out of there before it had happened.' Jack took a sip of water, remembering the fear that had clutched at him.

'They almost didn't.' Hammond informed him, knowing he would want the truth. 'Both Major Carter and Teal'c waited until the last possible second to return. We almost lost the wormhole before they came through.'

Jack assimilated the news without surprise. He would have done the same for them. He gestured with his water. 'I went back to the village and Laira spoke up for me. Some of them were convinced that I was responsible for the rest of the village effectively being lost to them.'

'It must have been difficult.'

Jack shrugged. 'It was clear I wasn't wanted but Laira…she insisted that I be treated with respect and they listened to her.'

'Sounds like she was a good ally.' Hammond murmured.

'She was.' Jack gave a rueful smile. 'Although I think she and Garan mostly felt guilty back then.'

'They felt responsible for getting you stranded with them.' Hammond realised.

Jack nodded again. 'But they gave me a roof to stay under; food.' He took another gulp of water. 'Laira made it clear that I was expected to work for it though; the village needed to rebuild before the harvest.'

'So you…'

'Worked in the fields during the day; tried to dig the Stargate out in the evening until I lost the light.' Jack reported matter-of-factly. 'I knew if the gate was just buried then if I could reach it and the DHD…' his voice trailed away. 'I continued to dig every day for two weeks without progress.' He stared at the wall trying to avoid Hammond's compassionate gaze. 'I didn't even know if I was digging in the right place.'

He drained his glass suddenly and looked down into the crystal tumbler. 'Two weeks and one day after I began digging, I uncovered a body.'

Hammond kept quiet and Jack was grateful.

'It was a family. Husband, wife; two young kids.' Jack shook his head. 'We unburied them from the site…gave them a proper burial.' He tapped the glass. He looked up reluctantly but met Hammond's pale blue eyes determinedly. 'That was when I really wondered whether my team made it home.'

He didn't mention that he had gone back the next day and been unable to dig; scared to the bone that he would put a pick-axe into the ground and find his own family; his team.

'Understandable, Colonel.' Hammond said softly.

Jack moved and placed the glass on Hammond's desk. He'd gone to the river instead; Laira had found him there and tried to comfort him. A part of him had wanted what she had told him he must do; to accept his situation and move on. But he hadn't been ready.

'I did go back to the Stargate a couple of days later, started digging again.' Jack remembered out loud. He'd forced himself to return; pushed past his fear his team were lying in the ground and continued to dig.

'When did you stop?' Hammond asked gently.

'About a month and a half ago.' Jack replied. He gave a grimace. 'It wasn't really a decision.' He rubbed his arm absently as he recalled the time in question. 'The villagers were working the fields and rebuilding the houses during the daylight hours. Laira asked me to help out finishing one of the buildings and I didn't see how I could refuse.' He raised a hand in a vague gesture. 'We'd become good friends and when all was said and done she was still putting a roof over my head.'

'So you stopped digging to help the villagers rebuild their houses?' Hammond clarified.

'At first.' Jack agreed.

'And later?' prompted Hammond.

Jack sighed deeply. 'I suddenly realised I'd been digging for two months and…' he gestured, 'nothing. No gate.'

'Nobody helped you?' Hammond frowned, his rotund face beaming with bemusement.

'Garan occasionally.' Jack said. 'Some of the other youngsters would sometimes come sometimes. When I finished one of the villager's houses, he came and worked the same amount of time out in the site with me.'

'Repayment.' Hammond realised.

'Yeah.' Jack shrugged. 'Some of the villagers believed the gate had been completely destroyed and I guess I began to wonder if they weren't right.' He looked down at the floor. 'And I figured if the gate was intact, it was going to take me a lifetime to dig it out on my own.'

He looked up at Hammond again before continuing. 'There were other houses needing to be built; crops to tend; basics to provide for the community; stuff I knew I could help them with if I wasn't digging.' Jack fidgeted, uncomfortable. 'Like I said, I don't really recall making an actual decision to stop…I think it was more a realisation that it wasn't going anywhere. I started to help the village out more and eventually, I wasn't digging; there just wasn't any time.'

'So you accepted you were stuck.' Hammond leaned back.

'For what I thought was the foreseeable future.' Jack smiled wryly. 'I did wonder if you'd asked for any assistance from the Tok'ra but I didn't think anyone would really come all the way out to a remote spot in the galaxy to pick up one missing Colonel so…' he shrugged again. 'I figured I wasn't coming home any time soon.'

'Your team was determined to get you home.' Hammond smiled back at him. 'If it hadn't been for their efforts, things may well have played out as you thought.'

Jack changed positions, leaning forward slightly. 'Uh, General?'

Hammond gestured at him to continue.

Jack rubbed his hands together nervously. 'Off the record, the woman I was telling you about, Laira? Well, she and I, uh, we…' he waved a hand at the older man. 'You know.'

Hammond's thin eyebrows shot upwards. 'Oh.'

'Like I said,' Jack said hurriedly, 'I thought I was there for the foreseeable future and she…we…' he motioned vaguely in the air with his right hand, 'we'd become close friends.'

'Evidently.' Hammond noted.

His lips twitched as though in amusement and Jack looked at him sharply.

'My apologies, son.' Hammond said. 'You were saying?'

'Recently – very recently – we, uh,' he made another vague gesture and kept his eyes pinned to the statue on the desk, 'and there may be, might be,' he winced, 'the smallest possibility that she, uh, could be,' he sighed, 'pregnant.' He paused. 'Sir.' He added on as an afterthought.

There was silence.

Jack risked looking at his CO to see him gazing kindly back at him.

'I'm not sure what to say here, Jack.' Hammond admitted. 'You're slightly too old for the lecture about safe sex.'

He felt his cheeks heat. 'Yes, sir.'

'And in your situation…without hope of returning home within a reasonable timeframe,' Hammond sighed, 'it's understandable that you allowed your relationship with Laira to progress in the manner it did. It sounds as though she was invaluable friend to you above all else.'

'Yes, she was.' Jack said quietly. 'Sir, if she is pregnant…'

'Let's cross that bridge if we come to it, Colonel.' Hammond suggested compassionately. 'I'm sure we could work something out.'

'Sir, if we could keep this between ourselves?' Jack asked hopefully.

'I don't see why your personal relationship with this woman needs to be mentioned in the report.' Hammond agreed.

'Thank you, sir.' Jack said gratefully.

Hammond nodded. 'You must be tired.' He gestured at him. 'Is there anything else you'd like to mention?'

'No, sir.' Jack said hurriedly.

'Then, you're dismissed.' Hammond smiled at Jack broadly. 'I'll complete the paperwork to reinstate you.'

'Yes, sir.' Jack made his goodbyes and swiftly exited the office. He pressed the call button for the elevator and rubbed his head tiredly. A yawn caught him by surprise. He was exhausted. He shook himself. Daniel, first and then he'd find some temporary quarters and sleep. Now Hammond knew what had happened to him, Jack needed to find out what had happened with his own team.

o-O-o

Sam pushed the potato from one side of her plate to the other without conscious thought before she sneaked another anxious glance at the clock on the commissary wall.

'Is there something wrong with your food, Major Carter?' Teal'c's low voice rumbled across the table and startled Sam out of her introspection.

She looked over at him apologetically. 'No.' She set her knife and fork down and pushed the still full plate of chicken and vegetables away. 'I guess I'm just not hungry.' She missed the concerned look Teal'c exchanged with Daniel.

'You have to eat, Sam.' Daniel gently admonished. He took a sip of coffee and gestured with the mug. 'You know Jack could be hours yet.'

She nodded, realising Daniel was right. The Colonel was probably going to be tied up reporting to the General for a long while. Sam sighed. She had to get a grip. On one hand, she didn't really want to see Jack; she didn't know if she could bear hearing about his time on Edora and his relationship with Laira. On the other hand, she felt like a nervous high school teenager waiting for her prom date to turn up, and that was so wrong on so many levels she didn't even know where to start with it, especially as he didn't return the sentiment.

Sam got up suddenly, surprising the guys who looked at her with openly startled expressions – even Teal'c. 'You know you're right and I'm really tired. I think I'm going to call it a night. Can you tell the Colonel I'm sorry but I'll see him tomorrow?'

'We will convey your message to him.' Teal'c assured her.

'G'night.' Daniel said with a sympathetic smile.

Sam nodded and headed out. She ended up in her lab. She left the lights out and wandered into the darkened space wearily. She slumped onto a stool in the far corner and stared into the shadows. She knew what she would see if she illuminated the room; stacks of folders with calculations; half-finished prototypes; draft plans for the finished generator…her previous three months existence dumped and scattered around the room like an exploded bomb.

It was the way she felt, she realised; a mess. All she had focused on for three months was getting the Colonel home; her whole world had reduced to one singular purpose with one singular man at the heart of it. Now she had completed her mission, she felt adrift; unsure how to continue, where to begin to pick up the pieces of her life.

She guessed with the Colonel back it was only a matter of time before the General placed SG1 back on mission rotation. He had no reason not to send them back out, doing what they had always done; exploring the galaxy, fighting the Goa'uld. But she couldn't be part of it; not if she loved her CO. Sam felt the moisture on her cheeks before she was truly aware she was crying and hurriedly swiped away the tears that streaked down her face.

The regulations regarding relationships were in place for a reason; a valid reason in Sam's opinion. If she really did love Colonel O'Neill she would be placing their mission at risk by serving with him. She honestly didn't know whether she would be able to prevent her feelings influencing her decision making; she already had, she recalled sadly. She had gone back for Jack when they had been captured by Hathor; risked her mission to save him. It had worked out but it could so easily have ended in disaster. She bit her lip.

She figured she would have done the same for Daniel or Teal'c but…the thought that one day she would find herself on a battlefield and having to choose between one of them and the Colonel, deciding which one lived and which one died, scared the hell out of her. She didn't know what she would do; if she saved the Colonel but Daniel or Teal'c died…how would she live with herself? And if Daniel and Teal'c were saved but she lost Jack…the dilemmas were why the regs existed; to protect her and to protect them.

Sam sighed and reached up to massage the back of her neck to ease the headache forming. Nope. She loved Jack and that was a problem. She couldn't serve on SG1; couldn't have Jack as her CO. Her smile was bittersweet as she recalled how Janet had picked up on how much Sam had missed Jack soon after work on the generator had started and wondered if there was a problem…Sam had assured her there was not but there definitely was a problem and Sam was going to have to fix it.

Tomorrow, she decided. She would see the General and request a transfer. She really didn't want to admit her real reason though; General Hammond would probably be disappointed in her and the whole thing was just too embarrassing to have on record. Falling in love with a CO…she grimaced. That would certainly add fire to the arguments women shouldn't serve and equally, she couldn't live with anyone knowing about it, not even just the General. The thought Jack would find out when he so evidently didn't feel the same way…she shuddered. She could tell General Hammond that she wanted to focus on her scientific work rather than continue with gate travel after the satisfaction of the generator project, Sam mused; he might even believe her.

She slipped off the stool and yawned. She really was exhausted but she didn't want to leave her lab looking such a mess. She wandered over to the wall and switched the lights on. She rolled up the sleeves of her blue shirt. It was time to clear up and move on.

o-O-o

Jack smiled at the sight in front of him; Daniel and Teal'c bent over the ancient game of Jackals and Hounds around the centre table of the archaeologist's lab. His smile widened when Teal'c snatched the last of Daniel's Jackals from the table and placed it aside. Daniel's long suffering sigh as Teal'c won again had Jack chuckling and drew attention to where he stood lounging in the door, one shoulder leaning against the doorpost. Teal'c didn't look surprised to see him and Jack figured the Jaffa had known he was standing there for sometime.

Daniel blinked but recovered quickly. 'You're finished?'

'Yep.' Jack pushed away from the door and wandered in. He pulled up a third stool at the head of the table and sat down. 'All done.' He cleared his throat. 'Where's Carter?'

'Major Carter has retired for the night.' Teal'c confirmed his suspicion. 'She asked us to inform you that she apologises for her absence and will see you tomorrow.'

Daniel slipped off the stool as Jack reached for one of the Jackals, turning the ivory figurine over in his fingers. 'Here.' The archaeologist placed a slice of cake down in front of the Colonel along with a mug of coffee.

Jack's stomach rumbled and he accepted the fork Daniel offered him, gladly exchanging it for the game piece. He started to demolish the dessert and waved with his fork. 'So, what's been going on with you guys while I was away?'

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other and back at Jack.

'Where do you wish us to begin, O'Neill?' Teal'c asked.

'Begin at the beginning.' Jack repeated Hammond's words to himself back to his team.

'You know Sam did try telling you most of this…'

'I know, Daniel,' Jack cut him off. He met Daniel's blue gaze fully. 'I wasn't listening then, and I know I owe Carter an apology, but I am now.'

Daniel nodded, pleased at Jack's answer. 'We evacuated the majority of the village as you ordered. Sam tried contacting you but you weren't answering.'

'Yeah. Hammond mentioned that.' Jack said around a mouthful of cake. 'I never got a call.'

'Major Carter determined the meteors were interfering with the radio signal.' Teal'c informed him.

'Eventually Sam told me to go because one of us was needed to reassure the evacuated Edorans.' Daniel continued. He settled back onto his stool with a mug of coffee for himself and wrapped his hands around the ceramic. 'Teal'c and Sam stayed to wait for you.'

'Major Carter and I waited until the last possible moment, O'Neill.' Teal'c said softly. 'But there was a meteor headed directly for the gate and we had to leave.'

Jack took a sip of his coffee to wash away the cake that had turned to dry dust in his mouth as he remembered Hammond's comment. 'Hammond said you almost didn't make it.'

'The wormhole was losing integrity.' Daniel confirmed. 'But they made it.'

Daniel's pale face gave away the seriousness of the incident; the worry the younger man must have felt about his team-mates. Jack felt a sliver of guilt. His team would never have been placed in that position if he hadn't gone with Laira.

'Sam knew it was too dangerous to reconnect immediately so we waited twenty-four hours and tried.' Daniel said.

'We established a wormhole.' Teal'c informed him, his massive arms were crossed over his broad chest. 'But we were unable to send a probe safely.'

Daniel nodded in agreement. 'Sam worked out that the naquadah in the Edoran soil must have liquefied under the intense heat of the meteor impact and then hardened like an iris over the Stargate.' He paused. 'Hammond had to declare you MIA.'

Jack finished the cake and reached for the coffee. 'So, I'm guessing that's when you contacted the Tollan and the Tok'ra.'

'Ah…I handled that with Teal'c.' Daniel noted. 'Sam got permission to build the particle beam generator and started on that. She theorised the beam would melt the iris on the Edoran gate like Sokar's beam would have done to ours.'

'A wormhole could then be established, destroying the naquadah iris and allowing one of us to come through safely to dig to the surface.' Teal'c concluded.

'And she was right.' Jack said with proud satisfaction. His grateful look to Teal'c again conveying his appreciation for the risk the Jaffa had taken to reach him.

'Yes, but I don't think you get exactly what Sam did.' Daniel interjected. He lowered his coffee mug to the desk and waited until he had Jack's full attention.

'Why do I think you're about to tell me?' Jack quipped.

'I believe you should pay close attention to Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c advised, his dark eyes meeting Jack's solemnly.

Jack frowned at the show of solidarity. 'OK, so what did Sam do exactly?'

'You know until we witnessed Sokar's effort with the gate that the device she built was considered theoretically impossible?' Daniel checked.

Jack nodded slowly.

'And that when I put together that briefing document General Hammond wanted, she told me she had only just started to work out the math?' Daniel didn't wait for Jack to answer. 'Well, basically, when she started, she was starting from scratch.'

'OK.' Jack said. 'So…'

'So, the best expert in the field who Hammond brought in to assist her left within two days claiming it was next to impossible and it would take Sam most of her life to achieve building the generator.'

'What a schmuck.' Jack commented as he fiddled with the handle on his mug.

'Indeed.' Teal'c rumbled.

It broke the tension between the three men as they smiled and Jack relaxed a little in the familiar camaraderie.

'After that, Sam didn't really do much of anything except work on the project.' Daniel continued a little less forcefully.

'Anything?' Jack checked. 'You guys weren't going on missions?'

'We were liaisons to the Edoran people here on Earth and I was assigned to assist with other SG teams,' Teal'c confirmed, 'as was Daniel Jackson but Major Carter worked solely to bring you home.'

'We tried to help Sam but there wasn't anything much we could do beyond act as a sounding board every now and again.' Daniel clarified. 'She worked non-stop for two weeks and by the end of it she'd worked out the math completely.' He gestured at the stunned military man. 'Her work meant that even though I had managed to get the Tollan to agree to check on Edora when their ship was next in the vicinity, the Pentagon still allowed the generator project to go ahead.'

'It is projected to earn much money for your government.' Teal'c noted.

'I bet.' Jack muttered. Finding out the military had an ulterior motive for allowing Sam to continue once there was another solution to his own predicament didn't surprise him.

'About a month and a half into the project, Sam completed a prototype.' Daniel said. He nudged his glasses back up his nose. 'The first test didn't go well. The machine blew up. So, she started working even longer hours trying to build a second one quickly so there wasn't too much of a delay. She, uh, she collapsed.'

'Collapsed?' Jack's eyes widened. 'As in…?'

'Collapsed.' Daniel looked down guiltily. 'I found her out cold in her lab. She'd been working almost day and night on the project; not really sleeping, eating.'

'Why?' Jack blurted out.

Daniel took a gulp of his coffee leaving Teal'c to reply.

'I believe you know the reason, O'Neill.' Teal'c responded.

Jack searched for one; guilt – that had to be it. She'd felt guilty for leaving him behind. 'It was my fault I got stranded,' Jack said heatedly, 'and that doesn't explain why she was allowed to work herself to exhaustion. Didn't anyone think to check on her?'

Teal'c glared back at him. 'We all endeavoured to do so.'

'Sam claimed she was fine, Jack.' Daniel tried to soothe the waters and failed as Jack turned his glower on the archaeologist.

'And you believed her?' Jack shot back.

'We let ourselves believe her because we wanted you back just as much as she did; we missed you too.' Daniel's voice rose a little.

There was a tense moment of silence.

Jack sighed and looked away. 'She collapsed.' If he'd felt guilty before about walking away from her on Edora, he felt ten times worse after hearing Daniel's account of Sam's hard work to get him home. He shoved his hands furiously through his silver hair and took a deep breath. 'I take it Fraiser stepped in.' He said calmly.

Daniel nodded. 'Sam was confined to the infirmary for a couple of days and only allowed to resume work on the project under strict supervision.'

'I believe Doctor Fraiser is most pleased with her progress.' Teal'c said.

'She looks a lot better now.' Daniel agreed. 'She'd lost a lot of weight before she collapsed.' His voice gave away his own sense of guilt at allowing his friend to end up in such a state where she had required the strictures.

Jack folded his arms and stared at the ceiling. He truly believed what he'd said to Teal'c; it was his own fault he had been left behind. He'd known it on the planet. That Sam had worked so hard to get him home that she'd become ill…that was his fault too.

'I haven't even thanked her properly.' Jack blinked as he realised he'd said the words out loud. But his words were true; all he'd done was made some lame quip to her in the gate room.

Daniel gestured at him. 'You couldn't have known, Jack.'

'I should have been listening to her when she was telling me about it.' Jack contradicted him. 'Hell, I even walked off from her.' He shook his head.

'I think she understood, Jack.' Daniel offered carefully. 'We could all see that you and Laira, well, uh, what I mean is… '

Jack glared at him and the archaeologist stumbled into silence.

'Are you and Laira mated, O'Neill?' Teal'c asked bluntly, apparently unconcerned about Jack's reaction.

Jack squirmed under the two men's regard. 'Not in the way you mean.' He answered eventually. 'I don't really want to talk about it.'

'I guess you thought you weren't coming home.' Daniel replied anyway.

'The Stargate was buried, Daniel.' Jack said brusquely. 'I didn't think you could come through, if you were still alive.' He saw Daniel's startled expression as the younger man took in Jack had wondered if they had survived and hurried on. 'And I was pretty sure if any of our allies could be convinced to stop by Edora, it was going to be years rather than weeks before I got a visit.'

'Did you not try to unbury the gate, O'Neill?' Teal'c's voice was devoid of anything but curiosity and Jack appreciated the lack of anything judgemental.

'For a long while but,' he sighed and summarised what he'd told Hammond, 'it wasn't going anywhere and the village needed to be rebuilt.'

Daniel nodded again in understanding. 'I think we all understand why you would feel like you needed to move on, Jack.'

Jack got up off the stool restlessly at the other man's words. He felt nauseous; the cake suddenly an uncomfortable weight in his stomach. 'I think I'll head to bed.'

'You want me to drive you home?' Daniel asked. 'I've been looking after your place and everything's set up.' He smiled. 'I even taped your games.'

'No. Thanks.' Jack replied almost absently, tiredness beginning to overwhelm him. 'I'll just crash in quarters here.' He stopped in the doorway and turned back to them. 'Thanks. For everything.'

Daniel smiled as Teal'c inclined his head.

Jack arranged for temporary quarters and made his way to his assigned room tiredly. He kicked off his boots and lay down on the bed without bothering to undress. He closed eyes, weary to the bone and his head beginning to pound with the hangover he'd had upon first waking hours before on Edora. He needed sleep but his body refused to cooperate.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. God, Sam must think he was a complete jerk. It was no wonder she'd gone to bed rather than wait for him to drag his sorry ass back from Hammond's office. He placed his hands behind his head. His mind travelled back over events. He'd hurt her when he'd walked off, Jack realised, even if Daniel was right and she had understood about Laira – and that was an uncomfortable thought; he wasn't sure he'd wanted Sam knowing about Laira exactly. Sam's head had been down when he'd rejoined the group and her face had lost its animation, he remembered. Daniel had chatted all the way to the gate; she had been quiet. No doubt she'd assumed he didn't want to hear anything more from her the way he'd just left her hanging.

He sighed. He'd find her in the morning; make it up to her somehow. It didn't sit right with him that he'd hurt her in trying to lessen the hurt he'd caused Laira. His eyes closed briefly again at the thought of the Edoran woman. She hadn't deserved for him to walk away from her either.

Jack turned over, pushing his face into the pillow and closing his eyes tightly. He had been attracted to Laira even before the fire-rain, and her attraction to him had been obvious enough that he'd indulged in some mild flirting. He hadn't seriously entertained it going any further. His love for Sam was futile given their military relationship and the small issue of her not feeling the same way, and he might have acknowledged before Edora that he needed to move on, but getting involved with a woman off-world hadn't been in his plans. He wasn't entirely certain when he'd changed his mind.

Laira's friendship had sustained him during his time on Edora; he believed that wholeheartedly. He dismissed her early hospitality and defence of him amongst her community as gratitude and guilt; she was too good a woman to have seen anyone left out in the cold following such a disaster never mind someone she felt responsible for getting stuck there. Equally, she had made it clear he was expected to work for his keep. In a way that relieved him; he didn't feel beholden to her for that part of it, at least. Perhaps she had known he would have eventually grown uncomfortable at the charity she had extended in putting a roof over his head and food in his belly. No, for that part of it, his conscience could rest easy. The rest of it though…

The first time she had come to him and talked with him about her own grief at the river, he hadn't really wanted to listen. Jack had been too caught up in his own misery and the sudden wrenching anxiety that maybe his team hadn't made it home. He'd walked with her to be polite. It had become a regular activity; around lunch she'd come to the fields with some food for him and the others, and invariably most of the time they'd end up away from the rest and would finish their meal with a walk. At first, she would talk but gradually over the days he found himself sharing stuff from his own life with her; Sara and Charlie, how he'd met Daniel, anecdotes about some of the missions: nothing too deep or too personal but enough that it had cemented the friendship between them.

He'd always known Laira wanted more and he had carefully maintained a certain amount of distance for a long while…until one day he had realised he hadn't been back to the site of the Stargate for four whole days. After that, with his growing acceptance that he was stuck, that he wouldn't be going home, he'd let himself slide into a relationship with her, Jack mused. They'd started courting; holding hands when they walked, small touches as they passed each other, tentative kisses and meaningful looks. He had enjoyed the feeling of having someone care for him; being able to care for them openly. He had known it was only a matter of time before she had invited him to her bed and he'd looked forward to it. The party with its less than subtle matchmaking and Garan's absence had provided her with an opportunity.

Jack shifted onto his back again. He had known by accepting her invitation, it was a prelude to marriage – the mention of a baby by her confirming that. He had almost changed his mind when she'd said it. He wasn't really sure he wanted to be a father again as much as he missed being one and he had enjoyed his status as a father figure to Garan, but then he hadn't had to worry about the discipline side of it. He had no idea what he would do if Laira was pregnant.

It hadn't been the only thing to give him pause either. Her comment that she had seen him realise he belonged on Edora that night had startled him. Sure, he'd had a good time at the party; it had been the first time he'd truly felt _they_ considered him a part of the community rather than a stranger they simply tolerated but in truth _he_ still hadn't felt like he was one of them. He'd been unsettled enough to warn Laira that a part of him was never going to let go of Earth, of his past. Jack frowned. Her reply that she didn't want that part; maybe that should have set warning bells ringing – if he'd been thinking with his brain instead of his libido.

She'd pushed him a little on it, he realised, with the suggestion of throwing out his old uniform. He'd given into it because he hadn't wanted to upset her; had wanted to show her he was committed to her after their night together but…in hindsight, he was beginning to wonder if the fact she would never have accepted that he would have always yearned a little for his past, the fact that he would have always yearned a little for his past despite his comfortable life with her, whether that wouldn't have ultimately made them both miserable in the long term. Jack sighed. He guessed he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

He stared into the darkness. The truth was he was going to miss Laira and the other Edorans he had lived with for the past three months and a part of him regretted the loss of the simple life he'd lived there; the respite from the fight against the Goa'uld. But the fact was that he pleased and thankful to be home and with his team…he just needed to make things right with Sam…

It was his final thought as he slipped into sleep.

o-O-o

'Colonel O'Neill.'

Jack grimaced in his sleep at the insistent high voice. Who the hell was that and what the hell were they doing in his room? He opened his eyes grumpily. They landed on a familiar small grey figure. He blinked. The Asgard looked back at him with wide black eyes curiously. Jack rubbed the sleep from his eyes and checked again.

Yep. Still, one Asgard standing beside his bed. He sat up. 'Thor.' He greeted the alien cautiously.

'It is I, O'Neill.' Thor confirmed.

'Nice to see you.' Jack glanced at his watch and was relieved to see he'd managed almost had six hours of sleep. 'How are you doing?'

Thor blinked at him. 'I am well, O'Neill.'

'Excellent.' Jack replied.

They looked at each other in silence for a long moment.

Jack sighed. 'So what brings you by?'

'A matter of great urgency.' Thor responded. 'We have recently observed a number of thefts on the worlds protected by the Asgard.'

'Thefts?' Jack queried, hoping it wasn't going to take long for Thor to get to the point.

'Of our technology.' Thor expanded. 'We have traced the theft back to others of your world, O'Neill.'

Jack stared at him. 'My world? You mean here? Earth?'

'I do.' Thor looked at him solemnly. 'This is a serious breach of our treaty.'

'Thor,' Jack began hurriedly, 'I can assure you that no-one in my chain of command would have authorised those thefts.' He sighed and shoved a hand through his hair. 'Look, I've been away…'

'We are aware.' Thor interjected.

'You are?' Jack asked, momentarily distracted. He frowned. 'You couldn't have come by and picked me up from Edora, oh say, a couple of months ago?'

'We were confident Major Carter's efforts to recover you would be successful,' Thor informed him, 'and we do not typically interfere unless there is a compelling reason.'

'Right.' Jack muttered.

'Had you not been recovered from Edora by your own people, be assured O'Neill that this matter is now gaining enough urgency that we would have recovered you ourselves.'

Jack looked at him in shock before he pushed the useless information aside and gestured at his visitor. 'Thor, before I was…away, we were aware that a rogue group was operating and we were attempting to infiltrate them to shut them down.'

'I see.' Thor said calmly.

'I need to speak with General Hammond and see what's gone on while I've been gone.'

Thor blinked at him and a moment later, there was a flash of light. A stunned General Hammond dressed in his pyjamas and carrying a mug of what smelled like coffee, appeared at the foot of Jack's bed.

Hammond stared at Thor for a long moment and then at Jack. The General relaxed a little. 'Colonel. Thor.'

'General Hammond, forgive me for bringing you here in this manner,' Thor began, 'Colonel O'Neill suggested your counsel was required for our discussion.'

'On?' Hammond prompted.

'The rogue group, sir.' Jack said briskly, sliding off the bed to stand in a semi-'at ease' position beside it. 'Thor says there've been thefts from the Asgard's protected worlds.'

Hammond sighed and turned to the alien. 'I'm sorry to hear that, Thor, and believe me when I say that this is not the way we operate.'

'I believe you, General Hammond, but the activities of this group cannot be allowed to continue.' Thor replied. 'If they are not dealt with immediately, we will have to revoke the treaty with your world.'

Leaving the planet open for a Goa'uld attack, Jack thought grimly. He exchanged an anxious look with his CO.

Hammond gestured at Thor. 'I assure you it will be dealt with.'

'My team and I will get right on it.' Jack agreed.

'Negative, O'Neill.' Thor turned to Jack. 'You have been absent from your world during these thefts and can be trusted; no-one else.'

'Thor,' Jack motioned at him exasperated, 'believe me; my team would not be involved in this.'

'Perhaps,' Thor allowed, 'but if what you say is true, an infiltration attempt is much more likely to be successful as a solo effort.' He raised a hand as Jack went to argue. 'I will not be swayed on this, O'Neill.'

'You know he's right, Colonel,' Hammond said forcefully, 'and we did always plan for this to be done without your team being involved.'

'Then we are agreed.' Thor said.

'No, we are not.' Jack said hurriedly. 'I've done these ops before and going in without back-up is risky and dangerous.'

'Back-up?' Thor queried.

'Cavalry.' Jack explained. 'The guys that ride in and help make sure the hero doesn't get killed.'

Thor nodded slowly. A stone appeared in his hand and he handed it to Jack. 'I will be your…back-up. You may use this to contact me when you have a plan.'

Jack raised his eyebrows as he fingered the stone. He sighed and looked at Hammond briefly before turning back to the Asgard. 'Could we have a minute here, Thor?'

'Certainly.' Thor said. 'I will return to my ship. I will transport General Hammond back to his home in fifteen of your Earth minutes.'

'That should be fine.' Hammond agreed.

Thor disappeared in another flash.

Jack pulled a face and gestured at his CO. 'Sir…'

'I'm sorry, Colonel,' Hammond shook his head, 'you heard the man…alien…' he sighed, 'Thor. Your team has to stay out of it.'

'General, I've only just returned…' Jack began to protest.

'Which gives us a perfect opportunity.' Hammond pointed out. He sat down on the edge of the bed tiredly. 'Nobody will be surprised if you act unsettled for a while or act as though your experience has changed your previous outlook.'

Jack's shoulders drooped. 'Sir, it won't be enough.' He looked at Hammond evenly and gestured at him. 'You've seen how close my team is in the way they worked to bring me home.' And he was going to repay that by acting like a bastard – it was going to be the only way he would be able to keep them away from him, Jack thought, his heart sinking.

'I know this will be difficult for you,' Hammond said sympathetically, 'but I have to tell you, it isn't only the Asgard who are threatening to sever ties with us.' He motioned at the Colonel. 'I've had separate visits from the Tollan and the Tok'ra within the last few days.' He gave a short, humourless laugh. 'I had planned to tell you as soon as you were officially reinstated so we could come up with a plan.'

Jack nodded slowly; his mind was already going over various options and discarding them. Hammond waited patiently.

'You said the Tollan came to us?' Jack checked.

'Yes.' Hammond confirmed.

'You think they would be up for a little subterfuge.' Jack asked.

'Maybe.' Hammond frowned. 'What are you thinking?'

'Of stealing something.' Jack admitted. 'I need to break the trust my team has in me and gain the trust of the rogue group fast and…'

'Actions speak louder than words.' Hammond nodded. 'I'll contact the Tollan.'

'Just before we went to Edora, Sam and Daniel had an idea about asking the Tollan if they would give us an ion cannon if they put safeguards on it so it could only be used against an approaching Goa'uld mothership. If they agreed to hear a petition, we could visit; they could refuse and I could brazenly steal something in retaliation. You could effectively fire me for the act.' Jack said, the rest of it falling into place in his head. 'Once I'm free, I bet you anything they'll approach me.'

'You find their base of operations.' Hammond mused out loud.

'Send for the Asgard.' Jack finished. 'Job done.'

'We need to get Colonel Makepeace at the same time,' Hammond noted, 'and for that we need proof.'

'So we wait until we have something on him before we bring in the Asgard.' Jack suggested. 'In the meantime, we make him feel comfortable.'

'We could put him on SG1.' Hammond waved at him. 'They'll be without a CO.'

'I thought we were keeping my team out of it, sir.' Jack pointed out, worried for them as a conversation with Makepeace drifted back to him. The marine had spoken with disrespect about each of them; Daniel, Teal'c, Sam.

'Can you think of a better way to throw him off the scent?' Hammond rejoined.

Jack grimaced but couldn't come up with a reply.

'Then it's settled.' Hammond said firmly. He nodded at Jack. 'I think you should take the next week as leave. Go away somewhere; rest.'

And let the distance between him and his team start to widen, Jack mused. He knew they'd be expecting him to stay around; to spend time with them. He sighed heavily. 'Right.'

Hammond glanced at the clock. 'Well, time's up. I'll put your leave through as soon as I get to the base later but consider it done and get yourself away, Colonel.'

'Yes, sir.' Jack nodded and wasn't surprised a moment later when there was a flash of light and Hammond disappeared.

Great. This was just great. What a homecoming and now he was going to have to hurt the people who had made it possible.

He sighed and threw the stone down on the bed as he sat down wearily and dropped his head into his hands.

o-O-o

Sam hovered in front of the General's office nervously. She'd been somewhat relieved to hear from Teal'c earlier that the Colonel had taken off to parts unknown on a holiday before he resumed his duties at the SGC. She sighed. Who could blame the Colonel if he was feeling overwhelmed and wanted to get some perspective on the last three months? She could do with some herself, she thought wryly.

She acknowledged that a small part of her was a little resentful that he hadn't even thanked her for her efforts in getting him home, and had taken off without a word, but she dismissed her feelings as more evidence that she had definitely lost the plot where the Colonel was concerned. He didn't have to thank her; he was her CO. It was her job to get him home and she'd done it. A Major in the Air Force shouldn't be upset at her CO's lack of appreciation; shouldn't even expect appreciation. All the more reason though for her to do what needed to be done. She took a deep breath and knocked loudly.

'Come.'

She took another deep breath, straightened her shoulders and entered, closing the door behind her. She crossed the office to stand in front of the desk and waited until Hammond looked up from the report he was reading.

'Major Carter.' Hammond smiled at her. 'What can I do for you?'

Sam's mouth was dry and she hurriedly swallowed. 'I, uh, I'd like to request a transfer, sir.' Her heart was pounding loud in her ears as she waited for his reaction.

Hammond looked at her blankly for a long moment. 'I'm sorry, Major,' he said perplexed, 'did you just request a transfer?'

'Yes, sir.' Sam confirmed. Her anxious blue eyes met his.

Hammond's eyebrows shot up. 'Why?' He asked bluntly.

'Well, I,' she was grateful she had clasped her hands behind her back to prevent herself from fidgeting, 'I…I've come to realise with the success of the generator project how much I miss R&D and so I…I thought, I, uh, might transfer full time to the base science staff, sir.'

Hammond continued to stare at her. He eventually sighed and waved at her to take a seat and she did reluctantly, folding her hands on her lap. 'You want to tell me what this is really about, Sam?'

'Really, sir,' Sam insisted, 'I just think that it would be best if I transferred.'

'You love going off-world.' Hammond contradicted her. His pale blue eyes shone with concern. 'This isn't like you.'

She didn't have an answer for him.

He settled back in his chair. 'I know,' he began carefully, 'the last three months have been difficult for you.'

Sam blushed and dropped her gaze.

'Leaving Colonel O'Neill behind was the right decision.' Hammond said softly.

'I know that, sir.' Sam said quietly as she assimilated the conclusion he had drawn from her request.

'Intellectually, maybe.' Hammond said. 'But I can't help but wonder whether the natural guilt about the situation hasn't played a part in your decision-making here and isn't making you second-guess yourself.'

Her teeth worried her lower lip as she considered whether a partial truth might suffice. 'I don't think I could make the same decision again, sir.' She finally admitted. 'At least, not where a member of SG1 is concerned.'

Comprehension dawned in his face. 'You think you've gotten too close to your team-mates to make the correct command decisions?'

His kind tone almost undid her. She looked down to hide the tears that started to gather and took a breath. She could do this without falling apart. 'I just don't know anymore, sir.' She managed eventually.

He gazed at her sympathetically. 'Sam, you're exhausted. You've spent three months of your life building a machine others said couldn't be built and dealing with the absence of your team leader, an absence you have felt personally responsible for causing. You'll forgive me if I'm blunt but I don't think you're thinking clearly.'

She almost smiled.

'Look,' Hammond leaned forward, 'Colonel O'Neill has taken some time and I think you should do the same. In fact, I think all of SG1 should probably take some much needed vacation time. Take a week. If, when you all get back, you still want to transfer, I'll consider it. OK?'

'Yes, sir.' Sam said, wondering at the mixture of relief and disappointment coursing through her.

'Consider yourself on leave immediately, Major. I'll leave you to inform Doctor Jackson and Teal'c.' Hammond encouraged.

She heard the dismissal in his words and stood up. She wandered to Daniel's office almost in a daze. He was immersed in his work, bent over his desk, muttering as he transcribed the parchment carefully laid out in front of him.

'Daniel.' Sam tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

'Hmmm.' Daniel looked up at her questioningly and smiled ruefully. 'Sorry.'

'That's OK.' Sam said. She waved at the document. 'What are you working on?'

'Oh, something SG7 brought back.' Daniel looked at it with a rapt expression. 'It's fascinating really. They found it in a temple on a deserted Goa'uld planet. It details an uprising very similar to the one here with Ra. I think it may be an original source which would be just incredible.'

He smiled happily and Sam couldn't help but smile back. 'That's great, Daniel.' She touched his arm gently.

His face suddenly creased in confusion. 'Did you need me for something?'

'Actually, no.' Sam said. 'I just came to tell you that General Hammond gave us a week's vacation.'

'Really.'

Her lips twitched with amusement; somehow she had the feeling Daniel would be staying on the base to finish the translation.

He nudged her. 'So what are you going to do?'

'I don't know.' Sam admitted. She attempted a smile. 'I've been so focused on getting the Colonel home that now he is, I'm not sure what I should be doing.'

'It's a little weird, don't you think?' Daniel said. 'Him taking off.'

She shrugged. 'I think the whole thing is probably weirder for the Colonel, Daniel.' She leaned a hip against the table. 'I mean, he finds himself suddenly stuck on Edora and just when he's settled there, we turn up and suddenly he finds himself home again.'

Daniel gazed at her in rueful astonishment. 'I can't believe how understanding you are about this. I mean, you worked so hard…'

'To bring him home, Daniel.' Sam pointed out. 'And he's here.' She gave a bittersweet smile. 'Mission completed.'

'But…' Daniel stopped and Sam wondered what he had been about to say; she felt a frisson of anxiety that perhaps he'd picked up on her feelings about the Colonel.

Daniel sighed, 'I just figured, you know, that maybe he'd want to spend some time with us.'

She rubbed his shoulder. 'I'm sure he will when he gets back. He's probably just, I don't know,' she made a vague gesture, 'getting his head together or something.' She looked away from the archaeologist. 'It looked like things got a little intense on Edora for him.'

'I guess you're right.' Daniel said softly.

She sighed and straightened. 'I'd better go tell Teal'c.'

Daniel nodded. 'Sam?'

'Hmmm?'

'You're incredible, you know that, right?'

She gave him a tremulous smile and left before she could confess that she was thinking of transferring. He'd be upset when she did, she realised, and she would miss him. They'd still work together, she assured herself; they just wouldn't be going on missions together. She felt a dull ache of regret. It wouldn't be the same…

She headed for Teal'c's quarters and rapped quickly on the door. Teal'c's low voice called for her to enter and she stuck her head around it. The Jaffa sat cross-legged on the floor surrounded by candles.

'You have a minute, Teal'c?'

His face brightened. 'Indeed, Major Carter.'

She slipped inside the room and closed the door. 'I just wanted to tell you that General Hammond has authorised leave for us all.'

Teal'c inclined his head in acknowledgement. 'You will be leaving the base.'

She nodded. 'I thought I'd head home and check on things.' She tried a smile. 'See if my apartment is still standing.'

He frowned. 'Is there are a structural problem with your dwelling, Major Carter?'

She did smile at his question. 'No, Teal'c, it's just a phrase we use when someone hasn't been somewhere in a long while,' the smug look on his face suddenly clued her in, 'and you knew that already.' She shook her head, smiling. 'Funny.'

'You seem preoccupied by something, Major Carter.' Teal'c noted.

She shrugged, trying not to wilt under his scrutiny. 'I just have some things I need to work out.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. 'May I be of assistance?'

She hesitated, torn for a moment on whether to confide in the Jaffa but finally shook her head. 'I think I have to work this one out for myself, Teal'c, but thanks.'

He bowed his head in understanding.

Sam murmured a goodbye and left him to his meditation. So, she mused wryly, as she stood uncertainly in the corridor, what was she going to do with her vacation, and more importantly, what was she going to do afterwards?

o-O-o

'So what's going on?' Jack said breezily as he took the chair next to Sam. Daniel and Teal'c sat across the briefing room table from them. He had barely been back on the base for ten minutes, had barely had time to change before the summons to report had come through.

'Not sure, sir.' Sam replied. Their chairs were close enough that his elbow nudged her arm and he savoured the innocent contact even as he outwardly schooled his features to show a complete lack of awareness of their closeness.

'Good holiday?' Daniel asked, not looking up from the folder he was scribbling in.

'It was OK.' Jack replied briefly. He'd gone fishing at his cabin in Minnesota and had spent the entire time trying not to think about the team he had left behind. It was the first time he could remember not enjoying a fishing trip there.

'I would have thought you would have had enough peace and quiet on Edora.' Daniel said casually, his attention on his writing.

Jack caught the edge to the statement and glared at the archaeologist. 'My time there wasn't exactly a picnic, Daniel.' He motioned at him. 'What are you doing anyway?'

'The Tollan have agreed to hear a trade petition when we confirm the establishment of diplomatic relations with them.' Daniel replied.

Jack was careful to show surprise even though Daniel still hadn't looked up and Jack figured it was a clear sign how pissed the younger man was at him.

'Trade?' Jack asked loudly.

'For their technology, O'Neill.' Teal'c supplied. The Jaffa leaned back in his chair and folded his hands over his stomach.

'Really?' Jack coated the word with a heavy dose of sarcasm and was rewarded a moment later when Daniel finally raised his head.

'What?' Daniel asked crossly.

'You really think they're going to give us their technology?' Jack asked.

'General Hammond told them about our idea to build in safeguards.' Daniel explained. 'He said they were intrigued.'

'And I bet you they're still intending to say no.' Jack shot back, stabbing the table with a finger.

'We have to try!' Daniel argued back passionately.

'It's a waste of time.' Jack said dismissively.

'Why?' Daniel gestured at him wildly and moved restlessly in his chair. 'Why is it such a waste of time? If we could get one of their ion cannons…'

'They won't give us one, Daniel.' Jack said confidently. 'They like their technological superiority over us too much.' He inwardly winced at the harsh words. He believed it but he would never have stated it so baldly, or without it being tempered by his knowledge that the Tollan aversion to giving less advanced worlds their technology was well-founded, since the last world where they had done so had self-destructed as a result.

'Should we still not make the attempt, O'Neill?' Teal'c interjected. 'Is it not our mission to try and gain these technologies to assist in the fight against the Goa'uld?'

'I'm just saying they're not going to give us them, Teal'c.' Jack responded. He frowned suddenly as he realised Sam had been unusually quiet beside him. He turned to her curiously. She was looking back towards the Stargate with a strange expression. 'You want to jump in here, Carter?'

Sam started as though her attention had been elsewhere but was saved from having to reply as Hammond opened the office door and swiftly crossed to the table. Jack followed Sam as she rose to her feet and sat down once the General was seated.

'Welcome back,' Hammond said with a brief nod, 'SG9 have informed us that the Edorans have agreed to the terms of our treaty and are ready to sign. We'll help them with their rebuilding, exchange medicine and farming technology while they allow us to extract the naquadah.'

'That's excellent news, sir.' Jack commented sincerely.

'The Edorans have invited you all back for the signing.' Hammond said. 'In fact, they've insisted upon it. They want to thank you all for your efforts in helping to save their community. I understand there's to be some kind of celebration…'

'Uh, sir, I have a ton of work to do to prepare for…' Daniel began.

'This takes priority, Doctor Jackson. The sooner we can start extracting the naquadah, the sooner we will be able to get the naquadah generators functional.' Hammond replied. 'There's still plenty of time before the Tollan petition.' He glanced around the table. 'You ship out in one hour. Dismissed.' He stood up and gestured at Jack. 'I need to speak with you in my office, Colonel.'

'Yes, sir.' Jack followed the General into the room and closed the door. He watched as his team filed out of the briefing room before he turned to the General.

Hammond sat down in the leather chair and regarded Jack with sympathy. 'How was your time away?'

'Frustrating.' Jack said honestly. 'I take it the Tollan went for the plan?'

'They're very happy to play along.' Hammond confirmed. He pushed a folder across the desk.

Jack picked it up and started memorising the contents. 'They want me to steal one of their weapon deactivators?'

'They'll disable the usual security measures to enable you to take it and the specific device in question will be completely useless.' Hammond said. 'I assured them that was fine with us.'

'Sweet.' Jack muttered.

Hammond's expression softened. 'We should work out a game plan for what happens on your return but that will wait until you return from Edora.' He waved at Jack. 'Perhaps your visit will give you the opportunity to confirm there are no other…consequences from your time there that may complicate matters.'

Jack shrugged uncomfortable with the discussion. 'Yes, sir.' He dropped the file back on Hammond's desk. 'I'll inform Thor of the plan before I leave for Edora.'

'Good.' Hammond smiled at him. 'I'll see you at the departure time.'

Jack heard the dismissal and nodded. He made his communication to Thor before he joined the others for the pre-mission checks in the infirmary. He watched as Janet finished with Sam, his eyes following the Major as she made her way out.

Janet made her way over to him and Jack waited until the tests were done and the room had emptied before he asked his question. He cleared his throat to gain Janet's attention. 'How's Carter?'

'She's fine, sir.' Janet replied.

'You want to give me a little bit more information here, Doc? I am her CO and we are about to head out on a mission. I need to know she's up to it.' Jack pointed out, his concern for Sam creating a certain brusqueness that saw Janet stiffening in response.

'I wouldn't have cleared her for duty otherwise, sir.' Janet retorted.

Jack acknowledged the rebuke although he kept his brown eyes on hers. 'Daniel said she'd collapsed.'

'She did.' Janet allowed. 'But that was a couple of months ago, sir, and she's made a good recovery.'

Jack nodded. 'OK.'

'She is still adjusting, sir.' Janet said, seeing his lingering concern. 'In many ways, she experienced just as much change during the last few months as you did. Her usual way of life ceased to exist as soon as she started work on the generator and returning to normal is another change that she has to deal with.'

Jack nodded again. It explained Sam's distraction in the briefing. 'Thanks, Doc.'

He headed for the gear-up room and joined the others, quickly catching up to them. They changed in silence and Jack did nothing to relieve the subtle tension that had permeated the small group. It was a far cry from the banter and good-humoured debates they usually exchanged. He led them to the gate room and through the wormhole to Edora with a brisk efficiency that he could see surprised them.

They stepped out, not onto the barren wasteland of the meteor impact zone but into a luscious green field.

'Woah.' Jack muttered in surprise.

'They shifted the gate two days ago, sir.' Sam told him quietly.

'No kidding.' Jack murmured.

She looked away from him and he regretted his short reply. He opened his mouth to apologise and was interrupted as the Edoran greeting party surged forward.

Garen gave him an enthusiastic hug. 'It's good to see you again, Jack.'

'Where's your mother?' Jack asked, looking around for Laira and absently noting that Daniel and Teal'c were being greeted warmly by villagers he didn't recognise; they must have been amongst the stranded on Earth, Jack surmised. His eyes landed on Sam, standing a little to the side and looking lost. He missed the way Garan's face brightened with approval at his question.

'She's waiting back at the village along with the members of your SG9 team.' Garan noted.

'Lead on.' Jack gestured at Garan and fell into step beside him. He let the Edoran boy inform him of all the changes that had happened in the short week since the community had been reunited.

Jack listened with half an ear; his attention mostly on Sam who was looking like she was about to face an execution squad than take part in a celebration. She was also walking slightly apart from the main group that surrounded Daniel and Teal'c. It suddenly occurred to him that Sam wouldn't necessarily know the villagers; she had been hard at work creating the solution that had allowed them to go home while Daniel and Teal'c had taken the liaison work. He made some excuse to Garan and dropped back to Sam's side for a moment.

'You OK, Carter?'

Sam looked at him as though surprised he had spoken to her. 'Yes, sir. I'm fine.'

'They picked a great spot for the gate, don't ya think?' Jack said, unable to resist the urge to cheer her up.

'It was Sam's idea.' Daniel said, catching up with them.

Jack was unsurprised to feel Teal'c fall in next to him a moment later. 'Of course it was.' Jack said out loud.

Sam kept her eyes on the path. 'I didn't think the Edorans would want to be reminded of the disaster every time they visited the gate, sir.'

'Good thinking, Carter.' Jack said sincerely. She glanced at him and smiled. Jack felt his mood brighten and it was though a collective sigh of relief ran through the team.

One day, he thought; he'd give himself one day with his team before he distanced himself again to bring down the rogue operation. 'So, do you think they're going to have cake at this shindig?' He asked.

'You've probably spent the most time with the Edorans,' Daniel pointed out, 'do they have cake at celebrations?'

Jack cast his mind back to the few parties he'd attended. 'No.' He remembered with disappointment. 'No cake.' He sighed. 'We should have brought cake.'

They all smiled.

'They do make a great moonshine.' Jack remembered fondly.

'Really?' Daniel said. 'How do they make it?'

'I don't know.' Jack admitted. 'I just drank the stuff. I didn't ask how it had been made.'

'That's so you.' Daniel said without heat.

Jack sighed. 'Yeah. I missed you too, Daniel.' His brown eyes smiled warmly at the archaeologist who smiled back at him.

They were entering the village and their conversation halted as they were besieged by people. Hugs and handshakes were exchanged and the team quickly got separated. Jack watched concerned as Sam stepped away from the crowd and headed for Captain Calloway who was working on what looked like a newly rebuilt village hall in the centre of the village. He felt a pat on his shoulder and turned reluctantly; his eyes landed on Laira.

'Fair day, Jack.' Laira smiled warmly at him.

'Laira.' Jack moved forward and hugged her gently, before stepping away. 'It's good to see you.'

'It is good to be seen.' She said lightly. 'You look well.'

'You too.' His gaze ran over her trim figure and smiling face before he turned away and gestured at the new structures that had gone up. 'I like what you've done with the place.'

'Your people have been of great assistance in helping us rebuild.' Laira noted.

Jack's eyes strayed back to Sam who was looking over a building plan with Calloway. 'I should go check in with them.' He said gently.

'Of course.'

He caught the hint of disappointment in her hazel eyes. 'We'll talk later?'

She nodded and managed a smile.

The day seemed to pass in a blur to Jack as he and the others caught up with the SG teams assisting the Edorans. He made a point of introducing his team to the villagers he knew from his time on Edora and he noticed it didn't take long before Daniel clued in and started to introduce him and Sam to the villagers who had been stranded on Earth.

The signing of the treaty went without a hitch and it wasn't long before the team found themselves installed in the hall as guests of honour at the promised celebration. Jack hid his discomfort when he found himself seated next to Laira. More match-making, he mused. She smiled apologetically at him and he was relieved when she turned to Daniel on her other side and began a discussion on the medical aspects of the treaty. It was toward the end of the meal that Jagan, an older councillor, stood up and the discussions ceased.

'It falls upon me,' Jagan said loudly, 'to say a few words to mark this occasion.' He smiled broadly, his round face beaming. 'Firstly, we are pleased to share this moment of friendship between our two worlds with the people who saved many of us from certain death from the recent fire-rain.'

Laira smiled widely at Jack who ducked his head, uncomfortable.

'Who helped us rebuild here when they were apart from their own kind.' Jagan motioned with a goblet at Jack.

Jack moved restlessly in his chair as the room turned to look at him. He had done nothing but tried to survive.

'And who worked tirelessly to reunite us with our kin.' Jagan's arm swept over the rest of SG1. 'We do not understand how it was done.' He smiled at them benevolently. 'Only that it was and for that you have our thanks and our friendship.' He raised his goblet. 'To friendship.'

Everyone raised their glasses. 'To friendship.'

Jagan gestured at Jack who looked back at him startled. Daniel leaned across the table. 'I think it's your turn.'

'No-one mentioned that I had to make a speech.' Jack hissed.

Laira gave a small laugh and Jack glanced to his other side where Sam was smiling just as amused at Jack's horror as the Edoran woman. He stood up.

'I, uh, don't really have anything prepared here.' Jack said awkwardly. 'We owe a few thanks too.' He turned to Laira. 'To those who welcomed us and who offered friendship during my stay here.'

Laira blushed under his warm regard.

Jack turned away from her to look out into the room. 'And to those who followed my team to Earth and had faith they would bring them home to Edora. Uh, to friendship.'

There was another echo and another sip from the goblets before the music began again and conversation resumed.

Laira placed a hand on Jack's arm. 'Walk with me.'

Jack swallowed his gulp of wine around a sudden lump in his throat and nodded, unsure how he could refuse her. He pushed his chair back and followed her from the room.

They walked from the village down the path to the riverbank in silence.

Laira looked up at the clear sky, dotted with stars and the moons shining brightly. 'It is a beautiful night.'

'Yes. It is.' Jack commented, slightly apprehensive. He had no idea what he was going to say; he had no wish to hurt her but he knew it wasn't fair to either of them to continue any kind of relationship. He had decided if there was a child, he would approach that as a separate issue.

'I wanted to tell you in private; there is no baby.' Laira said bluntly.

Jack stared at her. 'I thought it would be too soon to tell.'

'If I were pregnant, perhaps.' Laira admitted. 'But I'm not. My time came as usual.' She looked down in embarrassment as Jack looked at her in bemusement before his brain made the connection.

'Oh.' Jack suddenly got it; Laira had her period ergo no baby. He couldn't help the strong wave of relief that coursed through him nor the small twinge of regret. 'I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted a child.'

'With you.' Laira corrected him. 'I wanted a baby with you, Jack.' She walked a couple of paces away from him. 'I had hoped that when you returned to your planet you would miss us enough to want to return here.' She said softly. 'But I see now that was a foolish thought.'

'Laira.' Jack sighed. 'I don't know what to say to you.' He admitted.

'You can't pretend something you don't feel.' Laira said sadly.

'I care about you.' Jack insisted.

'But you love another.' Laira smiled at the shock on his face and looked away from him again, staring into the sky. 'Your eyes haven't strayed from Major Carter all day.' She sighed. 'I don't know how I missed it before. I think I didn't see because I didn't wish to see.'

Jack pressed his lips together and shifted his weight uncertainly. 'It's not what you think. I'm not with her.'

She turned back to him swiftly. 'Because of what happened with us? I could speak with her, explain…'

'Not exactly.' Jack gestured at her. 'She…I…' he pulled a face, frustrated at his inarticulation. 'She doesn't feel the same way.'

Laira looked at him as though he was as dense as he sometimes pretended to be. 'Those of my people who were on your planet say she worked a miracle to bring you back to her, Jack. That sounds like a woman who loves you.'

'She cares for me.' Jack said. 'Just…not that way. As a friend.'

'I hope not. If you cannot be here with me…' Laira reached out and grasped his hand. 'I would wish happiness for you, Jack.'

'Well, I wish happiness for you too.' Jack said softly.

'You will be leaving soon.' She let go of him and moved back toward the path. 'We should return.'

Jack acquiesced and let her lead the way back, his mind turned her words incessantly. Was it possible she right? Did Sam feel the same way about him as he did about her? No. He shook his head. Sam cared about him; he knew that, but as a team-mate, a friend even. She couldn't love _love_ him…could she? He dismissed it; Laira had got it wrong, Jack thought forcefully.

He spotted Teal'c outside the hall and Jack said goodbye to Laira before he headed over to greet his friend.

'Hey.' Jack motioned at him. 'Why are you outside?'

'I am waiting for Major Carter to return.' Teal'c informed him crisply.

Jack's eyebrows rose. 'To return?' He parroted.

'She wished to view the night sky from the location where we witnessed the fire-rain.' Teal'c said. 'I offered to accompany her but she refused.'

'You should have gone anyway.' Jack snapped.

Teal'c's eyebrow rose. 'Do you not believe this to be a safe place, O'Neill?'

'That's not the point.' Jack said. He waved his hands at Teal'c and sighed. 'I'll go and get her.'

'A wise decision.' Teal'c murmured.

Jack shot him a look and wondered just who had been rebuked. 'Just…make sure Daniel doesn't wander off.' He walked away, his long strides easily eating up the distance to the look-out point where they had first seen the fire-rain. He halted a few feet from her.

Sam sat on the ground; her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs; her hands clasped tightly together. Her gun lay beside her. Her blonde head was tilted upwards to the sky. She looked incredibly miserable and Jack's initial desire to ream her out for wandering off on her own dissipated rapidly. He cleared his throat to alert her to his presence.

'Sir.' Sam made to get up and he waved her back down, taking a seat next to her.

They watched the sky in silence for a long moment.

Sam glanced at him briefly and wondered why he was with her and not Laira. She wondered at the status of his relationship with the other woman and pushed the thought away, annoyed. It was none of her business. She had to stop her personal feelings from influencing her or she would have to confirm to the General she needed the transfer despite the decision she had made while she had been on vacation to stay on SG1.

It had been difficult but she had concluded that she already cared more than the regs allowed about all her team-mates and had done for a long while so things hadn't really changed because she knew she loved Jack instead of thinking it was a crush. Still, she was questioning whether she could really do it and it suddenly occurred to Sam that the Colonel could well be the one person who could help her. 'How do you do it, sir?' She asked suddenly.

'Do what?' Jack asked, wondering what she meant.

'Stay detached enough from the team to make the right decisions when we're so close.' Sam expanded as she turned to look at him.

'Ah.' Jack grimaced. 'That.' He tugged on his boot lace absently and regarded her thoughtfully. He guessed he had found the reason why she had been so distracted.

'It's just…this whole thing has made me realise just how close we, I mean, all of us in SG1, are,' Sam hurried out, 'and I'm not sure I can…if it came down to it, decide who lives and who dies.'

'You'll do it.' Jack said confidently.

'How do you know?' Sam asked, wondering at his surety.

He kept his brown eyes steady on hers. 'Because you're one of the most outstanding officers I've served with, Carter. You'll make the right decision, just like you made the right decision this time.'

She dropped her gaze and stared at the ground. 'I thought you would be angry that I…we left you behind.'

Like he had been with Frank Cromwell, Jack realised. 'You didn't have a choice.' He pointed out. 'I understood that and I would have made the same call.'

'Would you be able to make it again knowing the consequences?' Sam asked him bluntly. 'Knowing you might be condemning one of your…team-mates, a friend, to living out their lives on another planet?'

'I don't know, Carter.' Jack admitted. 'You just have to try and make the best decision at the time and live with it, good or bad. That's the only thing you can do.'

'It's not easy, sir.' Sam said softly, thinking of all the moments in the months he had been stranded where she had second guessed her decision to leave him; not to follow after him when he didn't make radio contact.

Jack made a face. 'No. It's not easy.' He admitted, thinking of his secret mission to uncover the rogue operation. There would be consequences to keep his team out of it and safe; consequences that might mean he would lose their friendship and trust forever. It was a hell of a gamble he was taking; a hell of a gamble Hammond was taking with the team. He dragged his mind back to the conversation and sighed.

'And sometimes when a team is as close as we are, you'll fail. You won't make the right decisions and you have to live with the consequences of that too.' He confessed.

'Sir?' Sam looked at him surprised.

'Tactically, I should have sent Teal'c with Laira.' Jack stated quietly. 'He's faster, he knew where the caves were, and if the kids were injured, he's strong enough to have carried them to the gate. But I went because I knew there was a risk we wouldn't get back and I didn't want Teal'c or any of you getting injured during the bombardment.' He held her gaze. 'So, you see, it was my fault I got stranded.'

Sam assimilated his confession quietly; he had made the decision for personal reasons just not the one she had thought. The jealousy in her eased a little. 'Did you regret it?'

'Sometimes,' Jack admitted, 'but other times I would think that at least it was me and not Teal'c.'

'I could live with that.' Sam commented. Risk herself or risk her team-mate…that was an easy decision, she mused.

'Me too.' Jack said. 'But I know there's a harder decision out there that's going to bite me in the ass one day.' He gestured at her. 'If Daniel was compromised threatening the base – threatening one of you, could I shoot him, kill him? Could you?'

Sam opened her mouth to reply and closed it again. She gave a shaky laugh. 'I don't know.'

'Neither do I.' Jack said simply. 'I guess none of us do until we face it.' He gestured at her. 'The fact is that in any other command our team would have been disbanded by now; we're too close but…' he shrugged, 'it works; we work as a team and if that gives us, gives Earth, a better chance against the Goa'uld…' he shrugged again. 'I can live with knowing I may need to make that decision somewhere down the line and try to make decisions I can live with in the meantime.'

Sam nodded slowly; she could live with it too, she decided. She loved him, and she cared about Daniel and Teal'c too much too, but if it meant staying on SG1 and giving Earth a better chance against the Goa'uld, she could live with knowing one day she might have to make that hard decision herself. She returned her gaze to the sky.

'So, I take it this was the reason why you broke protocol and wandered off alone?' Jack asked lightly after a moment.

She gave a small grimace. 'About that, sir.'

He waved a hand, dismissing her apology. 'Don't worry about it, Carter.'

'I'm still sorry, sir. Everyone was thanking me,' she explained, 'and I…uh…' she shrugged, 'I just felt awkward.'

Jack looked over at her astounded. 'Why? You deserve it. You got everyone home.'

'I didn't do it for everyone, I did it for…' she spoke unthinkingly, her guard lowered after their discussion and she broke off abruptly as she realised what she was confessing.

Sam looked away and Jack noted absently that she looked as shocked as he felt at her almost admission. Suddenly the truth of it hit him like a punch to the gut and left him breathless. She'd done it for him. Built a machine that others said couldn't be built for him. Worked herself to exhaustion to bring him home to her. Daniel and Teal'c had tried to tell him, he realised, the conversation with his team-mates running through his head, but he hadn't listened. Laira had told him and he hadn't listened.

'_That sounds like a woman who loves you.'_

Suddenly, Jack dared to believe that Sam might love him back.

He looked at her tentatively, unsure what he did next – if he did anything next. Knowing Sam might have feelings for him and doing something about it…there were the regs. If Sam did care for him and he pursued it…there was her career to consider. She had obviously no intention of leaving the team given their conversation so no intention of pursuing how she felt, and he had no idea if her decision would change if she knew how he felt – if she had any idea how he felt. She probably didn't. She probably thought he was with Laira…

He sighed inwardly. He couldn't do anything, he realised with deep regret. The undercover op took priority and there was every chance he would destroy whatever she had started to feel for him with what he was about to do. But, maybe there was something he could do, he thought determinedly; he cleared his throat. 'Will you feel awkward if I say thank you?' Jack saw the flash of her smile in the darkness at his light-hearted question. 'Because I don't think I've said it yet so…' he nudged her knee with his, 'thank you, Sam.'

She finally turned back to him and they shared another look, heavy with the unspoken feelings they each felt for the other. She was the first to look away, staring back into the night sky at the stars that shone brightly.

'You know,' Jack said softly, 'I used to wonder which way was home. I couldn't figure it out.'

Sam pointed toward the East. 'Earth is that way.'

'Second star on the left?' Jack quipped. 'Click your heels three times and follow the yellow brick road?'

She smiled again. 'Something like that, sir.'

Jack felt the weight of his undercover work descend fully on his shoulders and sighed. His one day of respite was up; he had a mission to plan and execute. He just hoped he had a team to welcome him back again at the end of it; that she would welcome him back again.

He nudged Sam gently. 'Come on, Carter. Let's get Daniel and Teal'c.' He gestured in the direction she had pointed. 'Let's go home.'


	17. The Short Straw

**Author's Notes: **Jack/Team friendship. Mild Sam/Jack UST.

**Shades of Grey**** Recap:** _SG1 are petitioning the Tollan for technology; the High Chancellor dismisses the idea a few minutes into the pitch and Jack reacts badly storming out and stealing a weapons deactivator. At the briefing, Jack confesses that he stole the device before his team have to implicate themselves. Hammond asks Teal'c to escort Jack to the infirmary while he receives the Tollan. On his way back to Hammond's office, Sam stops and asks Jack if he's OK, noting he's not acting like himself. Jack comments in a nasty tone that he hasn't been acting like himself since he met her. _

_Hammond tells Jack __that he should retire rather than face the inevitable court martial. Jack agrees and leaves. At home, he is visited by Daniel. Daniel wonders whether Jack really believes what he is saying about taking the technology and about their friendship. Jack sends Daniel away; their friendship broken. Colonel Maybourne visits and offers Jack a deal; join his operation, going through the gate and stealing technology. Jack waits a week and takes Maybourne up on his offer. In the meantime, Colonel Makepeace is assigned as SG1 leader._

_Jack__ has to find a way through the Stargate. He asks Hammond to let him return to Edora; Hammond agrees but notes Jack cannot have a GDO and cannot come back. SG1 sees him leave; Daniel watching from the control room. Jack immediately dials the gate on Edora and heads to the off-world rogue operation. He meets his new team and takes part in a theft from an Asgard protected planet. Because the device is small, he is told that they will drop it for someone at the SGC to pick up. Jack decides to take the mission himself. He leaves the device but the SG team comes through unexpectedly and he has to hide. It is SG1._

_Jack watches Carter step through the gate and waits as Teal'c scans the area. Makepeace makes the retrieval confirming he is the rogue operation's inside guy. As Jack heads back to the rogue base, an Asgard witnesses the address he dials. The Asgard arrive at the rogue base and start to beam up the stolen technology. Jack dials Earth and tells the traitors they can __follow him or go with the Asgard – back on Earth, Jack arrests Makepeace and the truth is revealed to his team. The Tollan, Tok'ra and Asgard have all recently threatened to withdraw from their alliances because of the thefts; Jack was assigned to the undercover op alone on the Asgard's insistence. Jack tries to reassure Daniel about their friendship and Daniel responds by teasing Jack that he only visited because the team drew straws and he lost…_

**The Short Straw**

The locker room was empty. Jack O'Neill ignored the disappointment that settled into his stomach like sour milk. He refused to acknowledge that he had hoped to find Daniel Jackson waiting for him as the younger man had when Jack had returned after being stuck on Edora. After the smart remark Daniel had made in the corridor about only coming to see Jack because the team had drawn straws and Daniel had lost, he figured the archaeologist was annoyed with him and Jack couldn't blame him. He knew how he'd feel if Daniel had lied to him for the past month and had trampled all over their friendship even if it was because of an undercover operation to bring down a rogue group responsible for a spate of off-world thefts. Sure, he'd understand why the other man would do it but he'd still be pissed at him. He wondered if Daniel would understand at all given the other man's civilian background. Jack sighed. If anyone had drawn the short straw during the whole debacle, Jack felt it had definitely been himself.

He had agreed there was a need to infiltrate the rogue group and bring them down; they were a threat to Earth's security. He had agreed that he was the best candidate to execute the undercover op – he had the right background and skills. He didn't completely agree that he'd had to do it alone with only the tenuous back-up of his CO and an alien. He'd had to hurt his team to keep them out of it and that didn't feel right to Jack. They'd all joined in with Daniel's straw thing and Jack couldn't shake the feeling that it was going to take a lot more than a trite explanation from Hammond and a stumbling apology from himself to make things right again.

He closed the door behind him and headed unthinkingly toward his old locker. He stopped short at the name on the metal door – 'Makepeace'. Damn. Hammond had obviously had his locker removed as part of the op to drive home that Jack was no longer a part of the Stargate programme. It was irrational but the loss of his locker suddenly coalesced into everything Jack had been ordered to give up to pursue the operation; the wave of anger rolled through him like thunder. He drew his fist back and slammed it into the name sign angrily.

'Damn it!'

He collapsed onto the bench, nursing his bruised hand.

'Damn it.' The anger drained away abruptly leaving only overwhelming tiredness and the gut-churning fear that he was never going to put things right with his team. Jack pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. He hadn't slept properly for almost a month. Every muscle ached from the tension of having to live a lie; having to risk his life without their back-up. He was tired; too tired to get up and requisition himself a fresh uniform. He'd just sit awhile, rest until the debriefing, Jack mused wearily. He dropped his hands when he heard the locker room door open.

Teal'c entered. His arms were full and he stopped beside Jack to place his burden on the bench; a fresh uniform, some basic toiletries and a bottle of water. Jack grabbed the latter eagerly, gulping back the liquid thirstily.

'I thought that you would require these items.' Teal'c said solemnly. He reached into a pocket and withdrew a key. 'You may have the use of my locker until your own is reinstated.'

Jack stared at the Jaffa and then at the key in Teal'c's large hand. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he reached forward tentatively and took it, clutching it so tightly that the teeth bit into his palm. He met Teal'c's serious dark gaze with one of his own. 'Thanks, Teal'c.' He let out a shaky sigh. 'Where are the others anyway?'

'Daniel Jackson and Major Carter are assisting General Hammond with the Tollan delegation.' Teal'c informed him briskly.

'Are they…' Jack waved the key at Teal'c, 'mad at me?'

'I believe the Tollan are grateful.' Teal'c said deadpan.

'Funny.' Jack pointed the water bottle at him.

Teal'c's expression softened imperceptibly. 'I believe both Major Carter and Daniel Jackson understand the reason for your recent behaviour as do I.' He stated calmly, clasping his hands behind his back. 'However, they have many questions that need to be answered.'

Jack nodded slowly. 'That's fair.' He looked at the Jaffa. 'What about you?'

'I have no questions.' Teal'c replied.

'None?' Jack checked sceptically. 'I mean, I only told you to watch out for them; I didn't explain the rest.'

It had been his one indulgence. It had been Teal'c who had discovered that Makepeace was the SGC inside man of the rogue operation but Jack had kept Teal'c's involvement from Hammond out of a deep gut instinct that it never hurt to have an ace in the hole. In the midst of the insistence that Jack performed the mission alone and Hammond's decision to lull Makepeace into a false sense of security by making him the SG1 leader, Jack had been unable to live with the idea of leaving his team unprotected. But he'd been unsure how much the Asgard were watching and listening and so he'd restricted himself to a subtle parting instruction as Teal'c escorted him off-base, hoping the Jaffa would pick up on the sub-text.

'_Hey, take care of __Carter and Daniel for me, will ya? And watch Makepeace's six.' _

'I have no questions, O'Neill.' Teal'c assured him. 'I suspected that such an operation was in progress when you stole the Tollan device.' He looked smugly at Jack. 'Your words merely confirmed it.'

Jack gave a crooked smile. 'Well, thanks.' He sighed and got to his feet. 'I should…' he pointed at the shower.

Teal'c inclined his bald head, the fluorescent lights glinting off the Jaffa brand on his forehead.

Jack watched the Jaffa leave and opened the locker to place the few personal items he had on him inside. He froze. He plucked the picture Teal'c had taped to the inside of the door; it was of SG1 around a camp fire at a nearby lake on Earth. Jack remembered the trip; they had taken it just before their fateful mission to Edora.

Janet Fraiser had wanted to take her adopted daughter, Cassie, up to the lake and hire a rowing boat. SG1 had crashed the party. It had been a fun day topped off by an evening around a camp fire with Teal'c trying to teach Cassie how to sing 'row, row, row your boat'. The picture was a candid shot, Janet or Cassie must have taken at some point as SG1 weren't looking at the camera; they were looking at each other.

Sam sat closely next to a grinning Jack in the middle of the shot. Jack had one arm slung around Daniel's shoulder but his brown eyes were fixed to the Air Force Major who was smiling broadly at something Jack had just said; her beautiful face lit up with happiness. He doubted she had realised one of her hands had rested lightly on his knee. Teal'c stood next to her with his hand on her shoulder; the Jaffa was regarding all of them fondly. Daniel sat next to Jack, an arm around Jack's shoulder, the archaeologist's own intelligent face alive with humour.

Jack gently reattached the picture to the door and briefly touched it. It was a blunt reminder of what he risked losing; not only the friendship and camaraderie but, more importantly, the bond of trust with his team. He only hoped Daniel and Sam would be as quick to forgive him as Teal'c.

He stripped, eagerly divesting himself of the clothes the rogue team had given to him. He walked naked into the shower. The hot stream of water felt good on his skin and he scrubbed until his skin was pink. It helped revive him and he left its warm comfort reluctantly.

He put on the SGC uniform. It was standard issue without his name neatly stencilled above the pocket but it was the same colour that Teal'c had been wearing and it made him feel like he was truly back. He closed the locker and made his way out. Teal'c was waiting for him in the corridor.

'General Hammond has sent word that we are to report for the debriefing as soon as you are ready.' Teal'c informed him. 'The Tollan have left.'

Jack sighed. He shrugged and they set off down the corridor. Teal'c swiped his access card and they entered the elevator and Jack pressed the floor button with a wince. He glanced at his bruised hand and stuffed it in a pocket. Teal'c's eyebrow rose knowingly but he didn't comment. Maybe he should put a visit to the infirmary on the list of things to do, Jack mused.

Sam and Daniel were already seated on one side of the briefing room table along with the General when Teal'c and Jack entered. Major Paul Davis sat opposite Daniel on Hammond's left. Jack made a beeline for the seat next to Sam and Teal'c sat down next to him, leaving the Pentagon man alone on one side of the table.

Hammond cleared his throat. 'I thought it would be useful for all of SG1 to hear the Colonel's debriefing given his actions in the previous days have affected you all.'

'I guess it's better late than never.' Daniel muttered caustically.

Jack hid a smile at the ripple of annoyance that flashed across Hammond's round face. Trust Daniel not to worry about saying what they all felt.

'Colonel.' Hammond prompted him. 'Perhaps you had better begin with the visit from Thor.'

'Sorry to interrupt,' Davis jumped in before Jack could speak, 'but I understood the Colonel's involvement began much earlier.'

'He's right.' Daniel asserted, picking up a pencil and gesturing with it. 'I mean, this all started with the Medronan Touchstone, right? When you realised there was a rogue team operating with the assistance of someone in the SGC through the second Stargate?'

'I don't see the need to retread old ground, Doctor Jackson.' Hammond said stiffly.

'Daniel has a point, sir.' Jack said.

The archaeologist turned to look at Jack in surprise.

Jack shifted to meet Daniel's gaze. 'To be exact, yes, it did start back then. Both General Hammond and I recognised we had a traitor within the SGC. We knew someone had to be feeding the rogue group information about our Stargate schedule.' His eyes held Daniel's. 'You figured it out too.'

Daniel gave a nod of acknowledgement.

'You identified the traitor as Colonel Makepeace.' Davis noted, looking down at his notes.

'No, not straight away.' Jack replied brusquely. 'At first, we only had a list of suspects.'

'So why keep us out of it?' Daniel asked, cutting across Jack unapologetically. 'We could have helped.'

'That was my decision, son.' Hammond said quickly. 'Colonel O'Neill was keen to have your assistance but I felt it was best that the fewer people who were involved the better.' He spread his hands out on the table in front of him. 'The less likely it was that whoever it was wouldn't get tipped off and run.'

'So, you identified Colonel Makepeace later?' Davis clarified.

'We used an incident where Colonel O'Neill had been known to publicly disagree with me to try and draw out the traitor.' Hammond glanced over at the SG1 team. 'We used the absence of the rest of SG1 on a mission to ensure Makepeace felt comfortable at approaching the Colonel one on one.' He looked back at Davis. 'Later, we were able to confirm it was Makepeace, acting in concert with Colonel Maybourne.'

Jack didn't look at Teal'c and decided to change the subject in case anyone asked questions. 'Did anyone get a picture of Maybourne's face when he got picked up?' He smirked. 'I'd like to have been there, seen it for myself.'

A sheepish expression crossed Davis' face. 'I'm afraid Colonel Maybourne eluded the officers sent to arrest him.'

Jack's wide brown eyes flew to Hammond. 'He got away?'

'We've blocked his accounts and we have his description at all airports and border control points.' Davis said swiftly. 'He won't get away, sir.'

'He's gone.' Jack said confidently with disgust, slumping back in the black leather chair.

'Sir?' Davis looked at him inquiringly.

'Guys like Maybourne always have an exit plan.' Jack explained. He knew Maybourne's type; probably money squirreled away into secret accounts, fake identification papers to take him abroad. 'He's gone.'

'Let's hope you're wrong about that, Colonel.' Hammond said authoratively. 'Shall we pick up with your visit from Thor?'

Jack sighed. His finger absently traced the edge of his desk. 'It was just after I returned from Edora.' He waved a hand in the air. 'I woke up with Thor in my room here on base. He told me they had traced a series of thefts back to Earth and threatened to revoke the treaty with us.' He risked a glance at Daniel and Sam. He saw the realisation that he had been approached so quickly after their return from Edora register with them both.

'That would have left us unprotected from a Goa'uld attack.' Sam murmured thoughtfully.

'Thor transported me into the Colonel's room for the discussion.' Hammond explained, picking up where Jack had left off. 'It was clear that their threat was serious.'

'Thor wanted me to clear up the mess. I'd been trapped on Edora during the thefts so I wasn't under suspicion.' Jack continued.

'But we were?' Daniel said incredulously. He gestured at Jack. 'You believed that?'

'No!' Jack immediately denied, returning the archaeologist's outraged glare with one of his own. 'Of course not.'

'Colonel O'Neill did argue for your involvement.' Hammond said quietly. 'However, Thor was insistent that our plan would work better if the Colonel worked alone and I agreed with him.'

'Why?' Daniel asked bluntly.

Jack remained silent, letting the General answer.

'The group had to believe the Colonel was completely isolated.' Hammond said. 'If any of you were seen to still be supporting him, they may have wondered whether his act was just that; an act. Your actions and behaviour had to be exactly what they expected or the whole house of cards could have come tumbling down.'

'We could have pretended the same way Jack did.' Daniel insisted.

'Could you?' Hammond shot back. 'You wouldn't have been tempted to contact the Colonel when he was out of the programme and waiting for them to make their move? Check that he was OK?'

Daniel opened his mouth and closed it again.

'The fact is,' Hammond continued a little calmer, 'we – I – couldn't take the risk. There was too much at stake.' His pale blue eyes flickered to Jack.

'I think we all understand that Earth's security was at risk…' Daniel began pompously.

'Actually, I was thinking about the Colonel's safety.' Hammond interrupted the archaeologist briskly. 'If Colonel O'Neill's cover had been blown, there was no doubt in my mind they would not have hesitated to eliminate him.'

Sam frowned and her blue eyes caught Jack's worriedly.

He looked back at her, trying to reassure her without words that it hadn't happened; he was fine.

'It wasn't an easy decision to take especially given the Colonel's own assurances that he would prefer to have your support,' Hammond said quietly, 'and given how close I know you are as a team. But I stand by it.'

Jack watched his team assimilate the General's assumption of responsibility. He felt a wave of appreciation for his CO; Hammond had absolved the Colonel of any involvement in the decision to keep his team from participating in the undercover operation. He cleared his own throat and shifted to lean across the table.

'We also had no way of knowing how closely the Asgard were watching.' Jack pointed out.

'You were worried they would consider that you had broken the agreement on how to resolve the situation if you involved us covertly.' Daniel concluded. His blue eyes were bright with the dawning comprehension about why Jack hadn't gone against his orders and told the team anyway.

'Sir,' Davis broke in, 'you say the Asgard visited you and General Hammond agreed on the approach. After that?'

'General Hammond informed me that both the Tollan and the Tok'ra had approached him in recent weeks regarding thefts. We knew we had a unique opportunity after my time on Edora to make my…change of heart look real.' Jack shifted uncomfortably and kept his eyes pinned to the Pentagon's liaison to the SGC. 'I knew that the quickest way to win the trust of the rogues was to steal something.'

'So you set up the incident with the Tollan.' Davis noted.

'Yes.' Jack glanced at Daniel. 'They told me which device to steal.' He nodded at Hammond. 'General Hammond and I had worked out a script for when I got back to base. I confessed; he offered me retirement; I left.' He stared at the shining table top aware he had omitted how rude and brusque he had been with his team on his way out.

'And then you waited for them to make contact.' Davis made a notation in the folder in front of him.

'My house was bugged.' Jack informed him. 'I was under surveillance.' He caught Daniel's surprise out of the corner of his eye. 'I knew it was only a matter of time before they showed up.' He took a breath. 'It was Maybourne.'

'Colonel Maybourne approached you?' Davis repeated.

'Yes.' Jack nodded. 'He turned up at my house and offered me a deal.' He mimed quotation marks around the last word. 'I waited a week and called him back.'

'And?' Davis prompted.

'He took me on a little trip. Filled me in on the details.' Jack said succinctly. 'All I had to do was find a way off world.'

'Edora.' Daniel said with startled realisation. 'So that's why you asked to go back to Edora.'

'I gated there, dialled the address Maybourne had given me. I met the team, said a few pleasantries and went out on a mission to steal something.' Jack said crisply.

'The Asgard cloaking device.' Davis said.

'It was small enough that they figured they could get it back through their contact.' Jack stated.

'Colonel Makepeace.' Sam murmured.

'Exactly.' Jack said. 'When Maybourne contacted the group with the rendezvous details, I took the assignment. I gated to a world and dropped the device as instructed. I hid in the undergrowth as the SG team came through.' He glanced at his team. 'It was SG1.' He wet his lips. 'When they left the immediate area, I contacted the Asgard and informed them of where I was. I waited and observed Makepeace picking up the device. As soon as SG1 gated back to Earth, I dialled back to the rogue base.' He tapped the table. 'The Asgard followed. They started retrieving the stolen merchandise there; I opened up a wormhole to the SGC.'

'We had been contacted by the Asgard and were ready.' Hammond said formally, completing the report. 'We arrested the individuals as they came through.'

'And I arrested Makepeace.' Jack finished. 'That's it.' He sneaked a look at his team. Teal'c had listened calmly throughout the report and nodded as though to agree it had confirmed his own conclusions. Sam seemed thoughtful; Daniel looked antsy.

'OK. And you say the President was apprised of the situation and mission throughout?' Davis addressed his question to the General who nodded in agreement. 'Well,' He continued, 'I think this should suffice.'

'Good.' Hammond said firmly. 'Colonel, you should report to the infirmary.'

Jack nodded and pushed his hands through his silver hair.

Hammond stood up. Sam hastily followed with Davis; Jack got up at a more relaxed pace.

'That'll be all, people.' Hammond's gaze landed on SG1. 'Let's put this behind us and move on.' He left briskly.

Davis flipped his folder shut. He suddenly seemed to clue into the tension between the SG1 team-mates. 'Well, I'll, uh,' he pointed over his shoulder and departed, leaving Jack alone with his team.

'So.' Jack said loudly into the silence. 'I should go to the infirmary. I'll catch you later.' He waved his bruised hand in the general direction of the door before he turned abruptly and walked out.

Daniel caught up with him at the elevator. The two men stepped into the small compartment together.

Jack peeked at Daniel. The archaeologist was staring at the floor counter. He turned his attention to the floor and missed Daniel's own glance towards him. The next time their gazes collided before both men snapped their heads forward.

'Look,' Jack began determinedly, 'I'm not apologising again.'

'I'm not asking you to.' Daniel said, wrapping his arms around his torso.

'So, what?' Jack asked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants. 'You draw the short straw again?'

Daniel sighed and looked down at the floor. 'I'm, uh, sorry about that.'

Jack shrugged. 'I understand you're pissed at me, Daniel. I would be pissed at me too.'

'I am pissed at you.' Daniel said bluntly.

Jack was taken aback; his brown eyes widened a little. He hadn't really expected Daniel to confirm it. 'OK,' he said slowly, 'you're pissed at me.'

'I understand why you did what you did,' Daniel explained. 'I mean, about Earth's security, keeping your cover, all of that. I get how important it was.'

'Well, great.' Jack commented sarcastically.

Daniel glared at him. 'I don't understand why you did it the way you did it.'

Jack stared at him confused. 'They were bugging my…'

'I know all that.' Daniel said heatedly, waving his hand at Jack.

'Then what's the problem?' Jack snapped frustrated.

'You!' Daniel said loudly.

The elevator doors slid open. Both men turned to glare at the waiting man.

Sergeant Siler looked back at them. He gestured with his wrench. 'I'll, uh, take the stairs.'

The elevators doors slid shut.

Jack reached over and pressed the floor for the infirmary again. His jaw tensed tightly.

'Jack,' Daniel sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose, 'you can't just expect to do what you did and expect us to pretend like it never happened.'

'Actually, that's exactly what I expect you to do.' Jack bit out. 'It wasn't like any of this was my choice.'

'You chose the way you did it.' Daniel repeated.

'What exactly was I supposed to do?' Jack retorted.

'You told me we didn't have a friendship, Jack. That the last three years I didn't know you at all!' Daniel shot back, his voice rising. 'Do you have any idea…' he stopped abruptly and turned away.

The elevator arrived at the right floor and Jack ignored it. He looked at the younger man; the hurt he'd caused was visible in Daniel's blue eyes.

'What do you want me to say, Daniel?' There was an edge of desperation in Jack's voice as it rose in frustration and fear. 'I did what I needed to do to get the job done.'

'Did you think about how it was going to affect us at all?' Daniel demanded.

'No, Daniel, I didn't give you all a second thought!' Jack yelled. 'What the hell do you think?' His voice cracked, the strain of the past week descending full force.

The two men stared at each other; blue eyes into brown.

Jack heart's pounded uncomfortably fast. He took a deep breath. 'Are we going to be OK?'

Daniel looked back at him solemnly. 'I don't know.' He replied honestly.

Jack nodded slowly. He pressed the button for the doors and they slid open. He stepped out onto the infirmary floor; behind him he heard the doors slid shut and the elevator leave. He stared up at the corridor ceiling and wondered whether Janet Fraiser had anything to mend a broken friendship.

o-O-o

Daniel walked along the corridor, not entirely conscious of where he was headed. He was inside his office before he realised he had retreated to the small room on automatic pilot. He closed the door behind him and stood for a long moment in the centre of the room. His eyes drifted over the stacked work and artefacts waiting for his attention. He ignored it all as his gaze fell on the photo of his wife.

He walked over to it and picked it up, his thumb stroking over the image. He sighed and, holding the picture, sank to sit on the floor, his back resting against the bookcase. He missed her. The ache stayed with him constantly; a reminder of what he had lost. He leaned his head back against a shelf and closed his eyes.

He hadn't meant to argue with Jack, Daniel mused wearily. He'd gone after him to keep him company in the infirmary and take him to the commissary afterwards to meet up with Sam and Teal'c. His fingers tightened on the picture frame as guilt swamped him. Jack had no idea that the rest of the team was waiting for him. He sighed. He wasn't even sure why he had argued with Jack.

Hurt.

The single word whispered through his mind. He was hurt. Pure and simple. Hurt because Jack had pretended they didn't have a friendship; that Daniel hadn't known the older man at all. Daniel didn't want to admit it but the other man's seemingly callous dismissal of their relationship had ripped his insides out. His friendship with Jack was something he treasured. He knew they had their differences, that they could disagree about everything from the best way to handle a mission to what to have for breakfast but he had always believed what Jack had said to him once; that they agreed on the important stuff. The idea that he had been wrong about that; about how important their friendship was to the other man had shaken Daniel to his core.

Daniel opened his eyes and stared down at the picture of his late wife. The first time he had felt like he belonged anywhere had been with Sha're. When he had lost her, he had felt adrift and it had been Jack who had anchored him. The military man had helped him gain his place on SG1, and given him a focus. The search for Sha're and Skaara had given Daniel a purpose but more than that being part of SG1, being part of their team had given him a sense of belonging again. Jack's sudden claim that Daniel didn't know him and that their friendship had no foundation, had shattered that feeling. He yearned to turn the clock back; to be on Abydos with Sha're; to keep the damned gate buried; to belong somewhere.

Grief cut into him sharply and he ignored the tears pressing against the back of his throat and eyes.

Knowing Jack hadn't meant what he'd said, had only done it to protect Earth didn't really make him feel better, Daniel considered wryly. The fact that the military man had been capable of making Daniel doubt their friendship in order to perform his mission just made Daniel truly doubt whether he really knew Jack, whether their friendship really did have a solid foundation. He would never have been able to do what Jack had done if their positions had been reversed. But therein was probably the reason why it had been Jack who had been given the mission in the first place and why he had evidently been considered a risk, he thought with a heavy sigh.

It irked Daniel that he hadn't been trusted; more it _hurt _him that he hadn't been trusted. Intellectually, he understood why they'd be kept out of it at the beginning and even in the middle; drawing out the mole within the SGC was risky and Daniel could accept that Makepeace would never have fallen for the idea that the whole of SG1 had suddenly changed their ethics. He also knew Jack was the best candidate to do that as someone on the edge of that ethical argument. Jack's proclamation in the gate room to Makepeace that they needed their allies; that they didn't need their stuff – well, Daniel could have uttered those words himself but he knew if their allies offered them weapons technology, Jack would be the first to willing accept it. But keeping them out of the recent mission…Daniel didn't understand that, even if their only role had been to play along with Jack's act and watch Makepeace. It didn't really help that the General had confirmed that it had been entirely his decision; that Jack had wanted them on board. Ultimately, Jack had gone along with it.

Jack had no choice, Daniel's inner voice informed him again. The Asgard had been watching; Maybourne and his dodgy cohorts had been watching. If Jack had brought them into it, the Asgard might have revoked the treaty anywhere because of that breach of trust, or Jack's cover might have been blown and he would have ended up hurt. Silently, Daniel admitted that he could see why Jack had kept them out of it. The risks had been too great.

There was a soft knock at the door.

Daniel ignored it. He didn't really want to talk to anyone, see anyone.

The door opened anyway as Sam poked her head in. Daniel saw the instant she registered where he was. He sighed as she entered, closing the door behind her. He set aside Sha're's picture as Sam crossed the office and sat down beside him on the floor. She didn't say anything.

'We argued.' Daniel explained eventually. 'We were in the elevator…and we argued.' He let his head fall back against the bookcase and looked up at the grey office ceiling.

'We stopped by the infirmary when you didn't show up in the mess.' Sam said softly.

'How is he?' Daniel asked, feeling guilty again for abandoning Jack.

'Janet said the Colonel was fine.' Sam assured him. 'He wasn't there. He got summoned to General Hammond's office for a call with the Pentagon and the President.'

'Oh.' Daniel blinked.

Sam wrapped her arms around her knees. 'You want to talk about it?' She asked bluntly.

'Not really.' Daniel admitted. He tilted his head and looked at her. 'How do you do it?'

'What?' Sam asked bemused.

'Just accept what he did.' Daniel expanded. 'I mean, you have to be mad at him too.' He didn't know exactly what Jack had said to Sam but whatever he had said had caused the Major to firmly refuse to go and see him when they had discussed checking on him after he had supposedly retired. She had claimed that Jack had made it obvious that she was the last person he would want to see.

Then, there had been Jack's ruse of going back to Edora and Laira…he suspected that Sam had been very hurt by that. Not only had it suggested that the months she had worked tirelessly to bring home had been for nothing but he knew Sam had feelings for Jack. Seeing him leave Earth for another woman had to have been hard. He'd been impressed that she had stood in the gate room to say goodbye to him – not that Jack had said very much.

It had been Hammond, Daniel remembered, who had called them all to the briefing room and told them that Jack had been granted permission to retire to Edora and he was in the gate room if they wanted to say goodbye. For a moment, Sam had looked totally crushed. But she had followed Teal'c and Hammond down to the Stargate. Daniel had watched from the control room. From what he had seen, Jack had barely acknowledged his team-mates.

'I'm not mad at him.' Sam's soft words regained his attention. Her blue eyes flickered to Daniel's. 'He was ordered to take the mission and ordered to keep us out of it. He didn't have a choice.'

'He didn't have to do it the way he did.' Daniel objected. He crossed his arms over his chest, unaware his face had taken on a mulish expression.

Sam sighed. 'I think he knew the only way to keep us out of it was to…'

'Hurt us?' Daniel remarked sharply.

She flinched a little.

'Because he hurt you, didn't he?' Daniel pressed.

Sam looked down at the floor. 'Daniel, he did what he had to do. If he hadn't pushed us away from him in the way that he did, we would have tried harder to find out what was wrong with him, maybe even worked out the scam ourselves. I think he knew that.' Her eyes flickered up to him ruefully. 'I was going to go see him anyway.' She confessed.

'You were?'

She nodded. 'I'd decided I was going to go see him after my shift just before the General called us into tell us about him going to Edora.' She shrugged as though dismissing her decision as unimportant. Her fingers pulled nervously at her laces.

Daniel didn't know what to say to her. He sighed, returning to his own hurt. 'I just don't think I could do what he did.'

'I don't think it was easy for him, Daniel.' Sam murmured.

'It seemed like it was.' Daniel muttered. 'I think that's what bothers me most. I mean, we're supposed to be close, friends, so how could he do it? How could he say what he did to me?'

'You are close; we all are,' Sam corrected him with a sigh, 'and that means there are going to be times when we have to make some hard decisions.'

His gaze snapped to her inquisitively.

'I've just been thinking about it lately.' She admitted.

'Why?' Daniel blurted out.

Sam hugged her knees to her chest. 'Because I didn't think I could make the same decision to leave someone – one of you – behind like I did with the Colonel on Edora, knowing I might be condemning them to being stuck there.'

'That wasn't your fault.' Daniel said quickly. 'You had no choice.'

'That was what the Colonel said.' Sam said with a small smile. 'But you know those kind of decisions aren't easy, Daniel, especially when they involve someone you care about and the Colonel has to make them all the time about us.' She stared away into the distance. 'You know one day he might have to decide whether to kill one of us or simply let one of us die to save Earth.' She sighed heavily. 'I'm still not sure that I could make that decision.'

Daniel quietly turned over her words in his head. Jack was their team leader and Sam was right, the hard decisions usually fell on him. If it came down to protecting Earth or choosing to hurt a friend…was there really any choice? He sighed. 'It still hurts.'

Sam smiled painfully. 'I know.' She reached out and clasped his hand. 'But I think it hurt him too.'

Daniel nodded.

'We should probably go find him.' Sam suggested.

'Actually,' Daniel said slowly, 'I have a better idea.'

o-O-o

Hammond hung up the phone with a tired sigh and looked across his desk at the weary Colonel slumped in one of the visitor chairs there. The toll that the undercover mission had taken on Jack was evident in the deep lines and dark shadows on the other man's face. His own face softened in response. 'I'd just like to repeat the President's words, Jack. You did a great job.'

'Yeah,' Jack agreed sarcastically, 'great.'

Hammond's pale blue eyes narrowed. 'We've got them, Colonel.'

'We got some of them.' Jack corrected him. 'The base I was on was only one of many.'

'Maybe but we got some major players.' Hammond said, stabbing the desk. 'We hurt their operation with what we did today and with the ones we have in custody we can start dismantling the rest.'

Jack shrugged.

Hammond looked at him concerned. The Colonel was usually cynical but his whole demeanour spoke of a deeper issue. 'What's on your mind, Colonel?'

Jack shifted restlessly in his chair. He sighed. 'I just hope it was worth it.'

'We restored our allies' faith in our integrity.' Hammond said quietly. 'We ensured that we maintained our treaty with the Asgard protecting Earth. That has to be worth it.'

Jack was silent.

'Your team will come round, Colonel.' Hammond assured him, guessing at the true cause of the other man's disquiet.

'They're pissed at me,' Jack retorted bluntly. For a brief moment his anxiety that he had hurt his team too much for them to forgive him shone from his brown eyes before he was able to mask his emotions again.

Hammond felt the first real stirrings of worry. He had known he was taking a risk with his flagship team by insisting Jack perform the mission without involving the rest of them. He had told the truth in the briefing; he had felt the operation to take out the rogue's had a better chance of success by allowing SG1 to react to Jack's behaviour naturally; had believed that Jack would conversely be safer without the team worrying about him and checking he was OK, putting his cover at risk. But he also knew that the Colonel's behaviour would affect them. He had counted on their close bond to get them over any discontent about Jack's solo mission. He'd hoped his assumption of responsibility would have absolved Jack and allowed them to move forward.

'I could speak with them.' Hammond offered. 'Explain my reasons for them being out of this one again.'

Jack sighed. 'It's not about that.' He admitted reluctantly.

Hammond raised his thin eyebrows in inquiry.

The Colonel's gaze dropped to his hands before he raised it again to meet Hammond's with a trace of defensive defiance. 'I had to say…some things, sir. To keep it them completely out of it.'

Hammond assimilated Jack's confession. 'I see.' He should have known, he berated himself. SG1 were very close as a team; he should have realised Jack would have had to take extreme measures to stop them from getting too close to him during his undercover operation. Hammond believed it was SG1's closeness and their unique combination of talents which was the reason why they were so successful; why they had managed to save Earth as many times as they had. If Jack's actions to ensure his team-mates had been kept out of it had hurt that dynamic…Hammond sighed.

'They'll forgive you, Jack.' Hammond assured him gently.

'Maybe.' Jack allowed. He left unspoken whether they would ever trust him the same way again unspoken.

'You should get yourself home and rest.' Hammond suggested.

Jack nodded and pushed himself out of the chair.

Hammond watched him leave with a sinking heart. His initial pleasure at the success of the operation fading under the weight of worry and recrimination that descended upon his shoulders. Had he just destroyed SG1? Had he gained the destruction of the rogue operation at the cost of the best chance they had to defeat the Goa'uld? Hammond closed his eyes. He couldn't undo the decision he had made; all he could do was pray and trust that the closeness that had caused Jack to have to push his team-mates away, would bring the team back together again.

o-O-o

Jack made his way to Daniel's office with some trepidation. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing approaching the archaeologist so soon after their run-in but he figured he needed to make the effort. He had caused the rift between them deliberately; he could hardly blame the other man for still feeling the hurt Jack had caused. All he could do, Jack mused, was try and repair the damage; he just hoped Daniel was willing to try with him. He was hungry and he figured an invitation for some pizza, beer…maybe a movie might be a good move in the right direction – if Daniel accepted it.

He was surprised to find the office dark and empty. He entered and tapped the central bench lightly. He wandered over to Sha're's picture on the side bench and picked it up with a bandaged hand. He felt another wave of guilt. He knew Daniel was still grieving for his wife. How to kick someone when they were down, Jack mused. He sighed and replaced the picture.

It was possible Daniel was simply working on something; maybe with Sam, he considered. He probably had some apologising to do there too, Jack remembered the harsh tone and the words he had used to push her away. _'No, Carter. I haven't been acting like myself since I met you; now, I'm acting like myself.'_ The sad thing was, Jack thought as he headed out to her lab, that it was the truth. Only he had made it sound like it was a bad thing when in fact Jack considered it to be the best thing that had happened to him since his son's death.

He wasn't sure when he'd slipped over the line with Sam. Somewhere, somehow his attraction to her had become much more; his caring for her as a team-mate had evolved into the love of a man for a woman. He had realised just how much he loved her when she had been taken as the unwilling host of a Tok'ra symbiote. He had never thought she might feel the same but after his return from Edora, on hearing how she had worked to rescue him – that she had effectively rewritten Earth's understanding of particle physics in order to bring him home – he had started to hope that she might have started to care about him a little bit more than she should too. He sighed as he rounded the corner. That was if his recent act hadn't destroyed whatever she had started to feel completely.

And if she did feel the same way?

The question drifted through his tired brain seductively. If she did feel the same way…he sighed. They would still be CO and subordinate; restricted by the regulations. He pushed the problem to the back of his mind; he had a feeling he had a lot of making up to do with Sam before that even became an issue.

He knocked on the door of her lab and tried the door. It was locked. He used his new access card to enter and frowned as he took in the dark space. It appeared Sam had taken off for the day along with Daniel. He pushed his hand through his hair, frustrated. He left before he gave into the urge to wreck something in the lab.

Jack walked through the base checking the usual places that the team hung out. When he checked Teal'c's quarters and found them empty, he figured they had decided to give him a taste of his own medicine like they had with the straw story. Fine, he thought harshly, trying to ignore the un-soldier like urge to throw a temper tantrum and start weeping. He was tired and hungry; he'd order a pizza, watch a hockey game. Forget about everything for a night; tackle his team in the morning. He arranged for a car to drive him home and sat sullenly in the passenger seat. Eventually, he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep to avoid conversation.

'Sir?'

'Huh?' Jack opened his eyes at the driver's quiet prompt. He stared at his house. 'Right.' His gaze suddenly snapped to the other two cars in the driveway; Carter's Volvo sat beside Daniel's. His eyes widened. 'Thanks for the ride, Airman.'

'Pleasure, sir.'

Jack slammed the car door shut and tried to ignore his rising hope as the base car left. His nose wrinkled; smoke. He followed the smell to his backyard.

'I do not believe it is supposed to be burning in this manner, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c said with concern.

'It's always like this.' Daniel said defensively.

'He's right.' Sam said. 'I don't think it should be burning like that.'

Jack cleared his throat.

They all turned to look at him.

Sam smiled tentatively. 'We thought you might appreciate a barbeque, sir.'

'Sounds good.' He said gruffly, climbing the steps to his deck.

'It was Daniel Jackson's idea.' Teal'c said, moving aside to make room for Jack to sit on the bench.

Sam touched Teal'c's arm. 'Why don't you come inside and help me with the salad?'

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow but went with her.

Jack watched them disappear inside; he turned to look at Daniel and their eyes met in rueful amusement. 'Subtle.' Jack commented.

Daniel reached down and plucked a bottle of beer from the cool box beside him. He offered it to Jack.

'I thought you didn't like beer.' Jack said, taking the bottle and opening it. He took a big gulp, guessing he would need it.

'I seem to be acquiring a taste for it.' Daniel replied. He looked at Jack warily. His blue eyes caught the other man's steady gaze. 'I guess it's worth the occasional headache.'

'We're not talking about the beer, are we?' Jack checked.

'No.' Daniel stared at the bottle in his hand. 'We're not.'

'So…' Jack prompted, his thumb rubbing over the lip of the beer bottle as he shot the archaeologist a questioning glance.

'So, I talked to Sam.' Daniel said, fiddling with his glasses as he leaned on the railing.

Jack was taken aback. 'Carter?'

'I guess I've never appreciated how difficult some of the decisions that you guys have to make are personally. I mean, I _knew_ but I didn't _know_, you know.' Daniel said quietly.

'I know.' Jack replied, feeling the tension in his gut ease at the understanding on the younger man's face. He took another gulp of his beer.

'We're going to be OK, Jack.' Daniel said, answering the military man's earlier question. His blue eyes held Jack's. 'But it's going to take time. I just can't pretend nothing happened.'

Jack pulled a face but nodded. 'That's fair.'

Daniel took a gulp of the beer he held and grimaced.

Jack hid a smile and looked toward his house where he could hear the faint sound of crockery.

'You should go talk to her.'

His head snapped back to Daniel.

'You should talk to her.' Daniel repeated.

Jack suddenly wondered whether Daniel knew how he felt about Sam. He examined the archaeologist's earnest expression but couldn't tell with any certainty and there was no way he was asking. Jack almost downed the rest of his bottle and set it aside. He stood up and made his way into his house. Sam was in the kitchen showing Teal'c how to chop vegetables. Jack watched in amusement as the Jaffa complained that his knife was too small.

'Why don't I take over here, Teal'c?' Jack suggested. 'You go and make sure Daniel doesn't burn down my backyard.'

Teal'c solemnly handed him his knife with a bow. Jack took it and took Teal'c's place beside Sam at the counter. She handed him some celery.

'Celery?' He asked a little incredulously.

She shot him a look.

'Right.' He checked surreptitiously at how she was chopping the cucumber and began to roughly chop the vegetable into the same size pieces. 'I think I owe you a thank you.'

She glanced at him, a question in her blue eyes.

'For whatever you said to Daniel.' Jack expanded.

Sam shrugged. 'That's OK, sir.'

'I, uh, also owe you an apology.' Jack stopped chopping and turned to her. 'For what I said to you in the corridor.'

She kept chopping. 'I understand.'

'I know,' Jack said softly, 'and I appreciate that you understand why I said it but I, uh, I want you to know that I'm sorry.' His brown eyes held hers as she stopped chopping and turned to look at him. 'I hated doing it.'

'Apology accepted.' Sam nudged him. 'That celery won't chop itself.'

He gave her a mock salute. 'Yes, ma'am.'

'So, you're really thinking of retiring to Edora? I mean, when you finally do retire.' Sam asked as she squeezed a bottle dressing over the salad and tossed it.

Jack glanced at her; she was studiously tossing the salad as though her life depended on it. 'Not really.' He said, returning his own gaze to the mangled celery in front of him. 'There's no reason for me to go back.'

'But I thought…' Sam stumbled to a halt and when he looked at her questioningly, she held up a hand. 'Sorry, sir. It's none of my business.'

She had thought he was with Laira, Jack mused, and maybe she was a little jealous. 'Don't worry about it, Carter.' Jack said out loud. He waved his knife at her. 'I'm not planning to go back to Edora.' He kept her gaze firmly. 'I'm happy to be home.'

Sam smiled. 'We're happy to have you back, sir.' She gestured at the celery. 'I think that should be plenty.'

Jack happily added it to the salad and they walked out to rejoin the others.

Daniel poked a blackened burger. 'I, uh, think this is done.' He flipped it into a bun and handed it to Jack.

The Colonel took it with a muttered word of thanks and attempted a bite. 'It's good,' he said around a mouthful of bread and meat.

Daniel's face brightened and he handed out burgers to the rest of the team. The archaeologist took an enthusiastic bite and chewed. He swallowed with difficulty. He looked at Sam who was hurriedly reaching for her drink and Jack who was still chewing his first bite. 'It's inedible, isn't it?' He sighed.

Jack shot Sam a look and she sighed.

'Yeah,' she said, 'it is pretty awful, Daniel. Sorry.'

Jack abandoned his own burger swiftly. 'Sorry, Daniel.'

'That's OK.' Daniel said, waving his beer at them.

The three of them looked at Teal'c who was eating with gusto.

'I do not know what you dislike about this food.' Teal'c said. 'This is most enjoyable, Daniel Jackson.'

Jack shared an amused look with Sam and Daniel; he felt the knots loosen in his shoulders and his belly. 'Pizza?'

'Yeah.' Daniel pushed off the railing. 'I'll go call them.'

Jack settled back on the bench next to Sam and looked up at the darkening sky. He closed his eyes tiredly, the strain and the stress of the weeks following his return from Edora falling away from him. He could hear Daniel putting in the food order, Sam teasing Teal'c about liking the burgers. Like Daniel had said, it would take time to put it completely behind them but they would get there. Jack didn't doubt it. It was going to be OK, Jack thought with weary satisfaction; he had his team. He was finally home.


	18. Seeing Clearly

**Author's Note: **Teal'c/Daniel friendship. Jack/Daniel friendship. Mild Jack/Sam UST. Some bad language.

**New Ground Recap:** _The computer successfully redials a previously un-accessible Stargate address. An archaeologist called Nyan greets the MALP and SG1 is given permission to go to the planet. Nyan's associate Malin runs off to inform their people. SG1 gate to the planet and Nyan informs them that he was not searching for the Stargate but for a primitive settlement. His continent, Bedrosia, has believed for centuries that human life began on Bedrosia. A rival continent, Optrican, believes that the humans were brought through a gateway and because they always believed that the gateway was on Bedrosia, the two continents have been at war for years. Jack tells Sam to connect the generator to the gate but before she can get it operational, shuttles arrive. _

_They set up a forcefield that surrounds and stuns Jack, Sam and Daniel. __Nyan and Teal'c hide in the undergrowth. Teal'c is injured when he shoots one of the soldiers sent to find him and is blinded. Nyan helps him even after discovering that Teal'c is an alien; Teal'c remarks that the man reminds him of Daniel Jackson._

_Back at the Stargate, an officer called Rygor is interrogating the team. Jack remains sarcastic, realising quickly that the other man isn't interested in the truth while both Sam and Daniel try to reason with Rygor. He quickly learns how to use the zat and upon finding the soldier tries to force the three of them into telling him about Teal'c and the DHD which they have uncovered. They all deny all knowledge of Teal'c even under duress. When Hammond calls to check on the team, Rygor zats the MALP._

_Teal'c and Nyan mount a rescue operation and rescue Teal'c brings an injured Nyan with them. Back at the SGC, Janet remarks that Junior is very resilient as Teal'c recovers and Daniel offers Nyan a position as his research assistant. Teal'c reassures his new friend as they settle back to rest._

**Seeing Clearly**

Teal'c opened his eyes languidly and stared up at the welcome sight of the grey ceiling of the SGC infirmary. He spent a lot of time in the medical wards; pre-mission checks, post-mission checks, looking after his injured team-mates…but he was rarely admitted himself. The times that it had happened were usually dramatic; turning into a bug, getting infested with a Goa'uld killing machine. Simply getting shot didn't usually involve him being committed to an infirmary bed. Of course, there was nothing simple about the way he had gotten injured on Bedrosia. Point blank shots from his weapon and his enemy had conspired to injure both him and his symbiote.

He could feel the Goa'uld larva moving within its pouch in his belly; the symbiote had healed during the long meditation he had performed after Doctor Fraiser's treatment and it had in turn healed him. He blinked. His eyesight was back as sharp and accurate as ever. He breathed an inner sigh of relief, refusing to admit that he had been concerned that there would be permanent damage given the delay to his healing. The memory of his time in the cave, alone and blind – helpless – flickered through his mind. He wasn't used to that feeling and it wasn't a feeling he enjoyed. As much as he hated to admit it, he was certain he would have struggled to rescue his friends without the assistance of Nyan. He glanced across the ward to where his new friend was sleeping.

'Doctor Fraiser said he would be out for a while.' Daniel Jackson said softly.

Teal'c turned his head unsurprised to find the archaeologist sitting in a chair beside him. There was an open book on Daniel's lap and the human male marked the page with an envelope before he shut it carefully.

'How are you feeling?' Daniel asked.

'I am fine.' Teal'c replied, inclining his head. 'My eyesight is once again restored.'

'That's good.' Daniel made a small gesture at the bridge of Teal'c's nose. 'Uh, the scarring has gone too.'

Teal'c resisted the urge to check by touching and folded his hands over his stomach to keep them still. 'Where are Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?'

'I took over from Sam; she had to check the dialling computer.' Daniel frowned. 'I don't know where Jack is.'

Teal'c's eyes darkened with concern. He was aware that the relationship between the Colonel and the archaeologist was strained. A week before, Jack had been involved in an undercover operation that had required him to push the other members of SG1 away ostensibly to complete his mission without tipping off the rogues he had been ordered to bring down. Teal'c knew that the Colonel had also done it in part to protect the team; to keep them out of the firing line.

But Daniel had been the one most hurt by Jack's actions and behaviour, and despite his attempts to understand and accept why the military man had done what he had, the archaeologist was struggling to put the incident behind him. The two men were both making an effort; both were polite with each other, civil, but there was a distance between them that hadn't been there before and Teal'c was worried the hairline crack in the friendship between the two men would widen before they had a chance to repair it.

'Well, I should, uh, probably…' Daniel murmured, gesturing behind his shoulder at the door as Teal'c remained silent. He made to stand up and the Jaffa's gaze jerked toward him.

'Something is troubling you, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c said softly.

Daniel sighed heavily and sat back down. 'Yeah.'

Teal'c waited patiently for the young human to continue.

'I, well, I was thinking about what happened on the planet.' Daniel confessed, his hands tightening around the book he held as he shot a look at their sleeping companion.

'I do not believe it wise to dwell upon the matter.' Teal'c said bluntly.

Daniel blinked at him. 'You're probably right,' he admitted, nudging his glasses up his nose.

There was a moment's silence.

'It's just,' Daniel began, 'I can't help going over everything. I just can't seem to get the way that guy tortured us…me, out of my head.'

Teal'c looked at him concerned. He had overheard Doctor Fraiser quizzing his team-mates on their injuries when they had returned and regretted he had not been able to rescue them before they had suffered.

'When the Bedrosian commander found the soldier you killed,' Daniel continued, 'he, uh, made me look at the corpse; tried to force me into telling him about you.'

'Yet you did not give me away.' Teal'c said confidently.

Daniel nodded slowly. 'I kept telling him that I had no idea how the man died; that we weren't spies. That there was nobody but the three of us but he wouldn't believe it.' He hesitated for a moment. 'When I wouldn't tell him what he wanted, he brought Jack and Sam back into the interrogation tent.'

Teal'c regarded him with an even gaze.

'He, uh, he zatted Sam,' Daniel murmured, 'and when I wouldn't tell him, he zatted Jack.'

'Yet, you did not tell him.' Teal'c realised.

'No.' Daniel met his eyes almost defiantly. 'I didn't.' He looked away. 'But I wanted to.' His fingers ran over the cover of his book and came to a halt over the title. 'When he shot Sam, I…I felt sick.' He stared at the floor. 'I knew he was going to do the same with Jack, and he did. I thought I was ready for it but…Jack fell against the cage he was in and kept getting shocked by the force field.' He took a breath. 'I thought he was going to die.'

'And you had a decision to make.' Teal'c said quietly.

'I begged the commander to turn it off.' Daniel replied, his blue eyes remaining affixed to the ground. 'I told him he was killing Jack but I didn't tell him about you.'

Teal'c was silent.

'I could have killed Jack.' Daniel admitted, his cheeks flushed with guilt.

'You would not have been responsible, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c said solemnly.

'I was killing Jack.' Daniel corrected. 'All I had to do was admit there were four of us.' He shook his head. 'It wasn't like the guy didn't already know.'

Teal'c shifted in the bed, capturing the archaeologist's attention. 'Why did you not tell him?'

'Apart from the fact that Jack would have killed me?' Daniel tried to joke but his face couldn't quite keep the smile he attempted and his gaze quickly fell again. 'I couldn't, Teal'c. If you had been captured…you're the proof of everything they deny. You would have been killed for certain.'

'So in protecting me, your action led to Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter being…physically hurt.' Teal'c surmised.

'Yeah.' Daniel's blue eyes met Teal'c's cautiously. 'I can't but help thinking about that,' he took a breath, 'and about what Jack did during the undercover op he ran.'

Teal'c could understand why Daniel's predicament had reminded him of what had happened with the undercover mission the Colonel had performed.

Daniel wrapped his arms around his torso. 'I guess there's not a great deal of difference between what Jack did to me and what I just did to Jack.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

'I didn't want Jack to get hurt,' Daniel sighed, 'and I guess I understand that he didn't want me to get hurt either.' He admitted grudgingly. He gave a short laugh. 'You know Sam told me that because we're close to each other we sometimes would have difficult decisions to make and intellectually, I understood that, I mean, I'm not stupid. But, on the planet,' he tapped his book, 'that's the first time, I guess, I've ever really had to make that kind of decision myself.'

Daniel shook his head a little. 'It's like the universe is trying to teach me a lesson somehow and make me forgive Jack for what he did.' He shifted restlessly. 'But I can't help how I feel.' He gestured with his book.

'You still feel hurt by Colonel O'Neill's actions.' Teal'c said softly.

'Why can't I get past this?' Daniel blurted out. 'I mean, you and Sam seem OK with it.'

'That is a question only you can answer.' Teal'c pointed out. 'Only you can fully know what it is about what happened that you cannot forgive.'

Daniel leaned forward. 'But that's just it, Teal'c, I don't know.' He said tiredly. 'I've thought about nothing else especially after…what I did on the planet. I mean, I apologised to Jack for him getting zatted and he patted me on the shoulder and told me to forget about it. Like the fact that I almost got him killed was nothing.'

Teal'c examined his friend's distraught expression. 'He understood why you could not reveal my presence.'

'I know and I understand why he did what he did, I mean, God!' Daniel got up and started pacing. 'He was protecting the whole planet!' He whirled to a halt as Nyan stirred.

They were frozen for a moment before Nyan resettled.

Daniel sat back down.

Teal'c cleared his throat. 'You have forgiven me for greater transgressions.' He pointed out. 'It simply took time.'

'Maybe.' Daniel allowed, picking up his book again agitatedly. 'But what happened with you was different.'

'Why?' Teal'c asked, sincerely interested in the answer; he had never understood Daniel's capacity to forgive him for the crimes he had committed against the younger man.

'Well,' Daniel set his book aside and looked at the Jaffa, 'I mean, to begin with when you kidnapped Sha're and took part in what happened to her with Ammonet,' his blue eyes filled with pain, 'we didn't know each other. We hadn't even met.'

Teal'c's full lips pursed together thoughtfully. 'I see.'

'And,' Daniel continued passionately, 'you had no choice about what you did; Apophis was giving the orders.'

'I was not the First Prime of Apophis when I fired upon Sha're.' Teal'c pointed out.

'No,' Daniel admitted, 'but you did that to protect me. If you hadn't…' he struggled to say the words, 'Ammonet would have killed me. You couldn't…you had to do it.' His blue eyes shone with pain. 'I know that.'

'Do you not believe Colonel O'Neill's actions were also meant to protect?' Teal'c suggested softly.

'The mission, maybe.' Daniel said with a pained smile. He waved his hands. 'Earth. I know that.'

'But you do not believe his actions were meant to protect you personally?' Teal'c realised.

Daniel's eyes widened. 'You do.' It was a statement; a discovery.

'O'Neill wished to protect you and Major Carter.' Teal'c confirmed. He hoped the knowledge would help bridge the gap between the two men.

'And you know that because?' Daniel probed.

Teal'c held Daniel's inquisitive gaze. 'Because O'Neill requested that I watch over you and Major Carter when I escorted him off the base following his meeting with General Hammond.'

'He…he said something to you?' Daniel asked again.

'Only to watch over you and Major Carter. Nothing more.' Teal'c said firmly. 'I think he believed if he was more explicit he would have revealed the operation and perhaps been in contravention of his agreement with the Asgard.'

'But he trusted you.' Daniel said deliberately.

Teal'c's eyes narrowed on Daniel. 'You believe O'Neill failed to trust you.'

Daniel nodded slowly. 'Well, didn't he? I mean, he managed to tip you off but he couldn't find a way to do that with me or with Sam?'

'He did not…tip me off.' Teal'c noted. 'He simply requested I watch over you. He did not confide in me anymore than he confided in you.' He looked at Daniel carefully. 'It bothers you that he did not.'

'Yeah.' Daniel nodded. 'We're his team, Teal'c. We should have been trusted with it.'

'It was not his choice.' Teal'c pointed out.

'I know that.' Daniel said. 'And I know he was worried about the Asgard and everything but…' he sighed heavily, 'I can't help wondering why he didn't tell us.'

'You are questioning whether Colonel O'Neill trusts you.' Teal'c realised.

Daniel sighed. 'The Bedrosian commander picked me.'

'I fail to see the connection.' Teal'c said carefully.

'He believed I would give you up.' Daniel said. 'He thought I was the weakest out of Jack, Sam and me. I mean, why else would he make me have to choose? He thought I would cave when he threatened Sam and Jack.'

'But you did not.' Teal'c comforted him.

'But that doesn't matter!' Daniel said passionately. 'He still believed that I was the most likely to give you up.'

'Even if that was true,' Teal'c replied, 'it is not an indication of how much Colonel O'Neill trusts you.'

'Maybe Jack sees me the same way.' Daniel looked down as he finally revealed his fear. 'As the weakest link.'

Teal'c regarded Daniel thoughtfully. 'You are not weak, Daniel Jackson.'

'Well, thanks, Teal'c, but…' Daniel began.

'However, your desire to use diplomacy and show compassion may sometimes be perceived incorrectly as weakness by others who do not know you.' Teal'c continued talking as though Daniel hadn't spoken. He paused for a long moment. 'I would not make such a tactical underestimation of your abilities and neither would Colonel O'Neill.'

Daniel looked at him stunned.

Teal'c inclined his head, the lights shining on his bald head. 'You are trusted, my friend.'

'I, uh, I…' Daniel stuttered, taken aback by the fulsome testimonial. The archaeologist opened his mouth to say something more and stopped at the sound of approaching footsteps. A moment later, Janet Fraiser appeared in the ward doorway.

'Teal'c.' Janet smiled. 'You're looking much better.'

'I am feeling much better, Doctor Fraiser.' Teal'c confirmed with satisfaction. 'Your treatment has enabled my symbiote to recover much faster than I had anticipated.'

The doctor made a non-committal noise and Daniel moved out of the way as she pushed past him to start checking on Teal'c's and the symbiote's vital signs. Eventually, she snapped her gloves off and nodded.

'Well, I don't know how Junior did it, Teal'c, but you both look good to go. I'm going to suggest you go on light duties for a few days just to make sure there are no after-effects.' Janet stated.

'What of Nyan?' Teal'c asked as he got out of the bed and accepted the towelling robe Daniel passed him.

'He'll be fine, Teal'c. He should probably stay in bed for another day.' Janet said, glancing over at her second patient. 'You can start showing him round the base tomorrow.' She patted his arm and walked out of the ward.

'I'll stay with Nyan, Teal'c.' Daniel offered. 'If you want to get showered and changed.'

Teal'c placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. 'I will return shortly.' He was almost at the door when Daniel called his name.

'Thanks.' Daniel said simply.

Teal'c inclined his head and left. He only hoped his words had helped the archaeologist.

o-O-o

Daniel picked up his book and pulled up a chair to Nyan's bed. He was three pages in and immersed in an obscure reference to Kheb when Jack appeared in the doorway.

'Where's Teal'c?' The Colonel sauntered in, hands in his pockets.

'He woke up.' Daniel said. 'He's fine. Doctor Fraiser released him. He's just gone for a shower.' He looked over at Jack and took in the deep lines that carved the other man's strong features. 'Where'd you get to?'

Jack sighed and fiddled with a piece of medical equipment on a nearby tray. 'Makepeace asked to see me.'

Daniel's eyes widened behind his glasses at the mention of the former SG3 leader. Jack had arrested Makepeace for his part in the rogue operation. 'Oh.' He shut his book. 'What did he want?'

'To yank my chain.' Jack shot back.

'It looks like it worked.' Daniel remarked. The military man looked severely pissed off. 'What did he say?'

'Does it matter?' Jack snapped, waving a pair of forceps at him. 'Why do they have this out anyway?' He asked trying to distract Daniel.

'It matters to me.' Daniel said evenly.

Jack's eyes flickered to him.

They looked at each other across the brightly lit infirmary room for a moment.

Jack sighed and gestured with the forceps again. 'He told me he wanted me to arrange an honourable discharge for him.'

'Or?'

'Or he'd allege Carter and he broke the frat regs.' Jack said bluntly.

Daniel's mouth dropped open. 'Can he do that?' He demanded.

'Oh, he can try.' Jack's brown eyes glittered dangerously.

'He made it up.' Daniel said hurriedly. 'I mean, she would never…you know that, right?'

'Of course I know that.' Jack shot back. He looked down as he fiddled with the forceps. 'It won't help though. If he follows through on it…' he took a deep breath and looked up, 'it'll be his word against hers.'

'But he's a traitor and she's Sam.' Daniel said bewildered. 'I mean, she's saved the world and…won't that count for something?'

'A charge like that even if it's dismissed as completely unfounded…' Jack waved the forceps. 'There are plenty who'll think the worst, you know that.'

Daniel frowned.

'I told Hammond not to put him anywhere near you guys.' Jack continued, his frustration bleeding through the unusual criticism of his CO. He slapped the forceps down with a crash. He thrust a hand through his hair. 'Look, I have to go tell Hammond, see if we can't do…something. Keep this to yourself, OK? I don't want to worry Carter until it's really necessary.' He waved a hand vaguely in the air.

'Sure.' Daniel agreed absently. His mind was already whirling as Jack left. He reopened the book and stared at the open page, not seeing the words in front of him. Jack had worried about them, Daniel realised, more than they had known; the Colonel had anticipated Makepeace would try something. It was no wonder he had taken the time to hint to Teal'c…maybe he had been trying to protect them from the rogue operation and any fallout from his own undercover work.

Makepeace had chosen the perfect target in Sam, Daniel mused, recalling the rare look of unguarded anxiety in Jack's eyes. He wondered at Jack's feelings for the young officer. He knew before Jack had been stuck in Edora the Colonel had seemed in love with Sam if ostensibly trying to move on from his feelings. It was evident that Jack had been involved on Edora with a woman called Laira, but when they had returned to celebrate the signing of a treaty, Jack had left the hall with Laira and returned with Sam. Daniel still didn't know quite how that had happened. With everything that had happened since, Daniel didn't know if Jack felt the same way about Sam anymore but he knew the Colonel cared about her. Daniel was certain though that Sam was in love with Jack; she'd worked herself to exhaustion to rescue him.

The former SG3 leader could do a lot of damage with his threat, Daniel realised. They'd already experienced how some of the military guys assumed Sam had attained her position because of sexual favours. Daniel knew most of them kept silent around SG1 after Captain MacNally had been foolish enough to express the sentiment in front of them, but he wasn't naïve enough to think the problem had gone completely away.

They had to do something, Daniel thought fiercely. They couldn't let Makepeace wriggle out of his conviction as a traitor or allow Sam's career to be tainted that way…there had to be something…

'Hi.'

Sam's softly spoken words startled him. Daniel visibly jumped and stared at her almost in shock. He'd been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard her enter the infirmary.

'Oh.' Daniel blinked and fiddled with his glasses. 'Hi.'

'Are you OK?' Sam asked. Her blue eyes peered at him with concern. He knew she was worried about him. She had been when they had been captured and Daniel had been taken by the Bedrosians for interrogation.

'I'm fine.' Daniel said eventually.

She frowned unconvinced.

He clamped his mouth shut on the urge to tell her and stood up suddenly. 'Teal'c got released.' He said quickly. 'I said I'd sit with Nyan while he got changed.'

'OK.' Sam said slowly. 'Are you sure you're OK?'

'I'm fine, I just, uh,' Daniel waved his book at her. 'Look, there's, er, something I have to do. Can you sit with Nyan?'

'Sure.' Sam said, nodding.

'Great.' Daniel escaped before Sam could ask him anything else. He made his way through the mountain, walking so fast that he was almost running. He was in front of Hammond's office door and knocking before he had considered what he was doing. He entered without waiting for reply.

Hammond and Jack turned to look at him; the General with startled annoyance and Jack with surprise, his eyebrows rising.

'Doctor Jackson, Colonel O'Neill and I are in the middle of something here…' Hammond began.

'I know, Jack told me.' Daniel said, closing the door behind him as he stepped into the room.

Hammond glanced at the Colonel.

'I may have told Daniel, sir.' Jack admitted sheepishly.

'Well, I appreciate your concern,' Hammond began, 'but this is a matter for…'

'I have an idea.' Daniel said, cutting into the General's sentence with an apologetic smile. 'I think I know how we can get Makepeace.'

o-O-o

The holding facility was off the grid. The helicopter ride from the base had been brief and silent; the security guard escorting him had been so impassively cold that Daniel had felt like he was a prisoner. Daniel swallowed hard as he waited in the sterile interrogation room and tried not to fidget as he waited.

The door opened and he stood up awkwardly as Colonel Robert Makepeace was escorted into the room in shackles and a fetching orange jumpsuit. The guard pushed Makepeace into the chair opposite Daniel and left the room.

Daniel sat down slowly, pulling the chair up to the table and clasping his hands on top of the cheap wood veneer.

Makepeace looked back at him insouciantly. 'Well,' he said, 'you'll forgive me but I never expected to see you, Jackson.'

'I heard what you were threatening to do.' Daniel said succinctly.

The Marine smirked at him. 'I might have known. O'Neill sent you, did he?'

Daniel frowned. 'Nobody sent me.' He shifted position a little on the hard wooden chair. 'General Hammond agreed I could talk to you.' He paused. 'Jack was against it; he'd rather just shoot you.'

Makepeace laughed. 'Well, it's good to hear O'Neill still has a pair of balls on him.' He leaned forward. 'Let me make it easy for you: I'm not talking. I said my piece to Jack already and I'm not stupid, this whole conversation is being recorded.' His head jerked towards the tape recorder at the end of the table while his eyes lifted up to the camera in the corner of the room.

Daniel leaned across and pressed a button. The tape recorder opened to reveal an empty slot inside. He turned to the camera and made a quick gesture. The red light blinked out indicating it was no longer switched on. 'Happy?'

Makepeace looked at him thoughtfully.

'Look, the only reason I'm here is Sam.' Daniel said forcefully, his blue eyes shining with determination. 'What you're threatening to do will ruin her career.'

The Marine shrugged as though to signal he didn't care.

'Why?' Daniel asked. 'Why Sam? I mean, it's Jack you're annoyed with not Sam.'

'I did hear a rumour you were pissed at Jack yourself.' Makepeace commented.

Daniel flushed but kept his eyes on Makepeace. 'If you're trying to get to Jack through Sam than you know you're mistaken if you've heard that. Let's face it; he didn't exactly confide in us about you or his op to take you down so he's hardly likely to cave and give you what you want just to protect Sam's career.'

Makepeace stood up. 'We're done here.'

'So if you're not doing it to get to Jack,' Daniel theorised out loud, 'you must be doing it to get to Sam.' His eyes widened with realisation. 'She turned you down, didn't she? You approached her and she turned you down.'

The Marine glared at him. 'You think you're so much cleverer than everybody else, don't you, Jackson?'

'I'm right, aren't I?' Daniel said with certainty.

'This conversation is over.' Makepeace snarled.

'What happened?' Daniel asked as though Makepeace hadn't spoken. 'You asked her out and she said no? I mean, why did you even try? Sam would never break the frat regs, you had to know that.'

Makepeace grimaced.

Daniel's eyes widened. 'Oh.' He gestured at the other man. 'You mean you thought all those rumours about Sam and Jack were actually true?'

Makepeace went red. 'O'Neill should have fucked her; taught her some respect.'

'Jack would never harm Sam's career.' Daniel said firmly.

'Which is why he'll get me that honourable discharge.' Makepeace shot back. 'Or I will ruin Major Carter.' He smirked again. 'It's just a shame I didn't actually get to try her out.'

Daniel got to his feet. 'Oh, I don't think you're getting that discharge.' He took hold of the neck of his black BDU t-shirt and pulled it down to reveal the wire.

Makepeace's face contorted in rage and Daniel took a stumbling step backwards as the Marine charged across the table.

The door flew open and Jack raced in.

'I am going to fucking kill you!' Makepeace yelled at Daniel as Jack pulled him away from the archaeologist.

Jack turned Makepeace around and slammed his fist into the other man's face. Makepeace slumped to the floor. Jack winced and shook his hand as he directed the guards to pick up the disgraced Marine and take him back to his cell.

'Uh, thanks for the rescue.' Daniel said quietly. 'Did we get…?'

'We got all of it.' Jack confirmed.

'He won't be able to blackmail you about Sam anymore.' Daniel reassured him.

'There's that.' Jack said harshly.

Daniel raised an eyebrow in a remarkably good impression of Teal'c. He guessed Jack's feelings for Sam were still there after all. 'Is, er, this switched off?' He asked pointing at his mike.

'Yeah.' Jack sighed. His brown eyes flickered to Daniel. 'You did great.'

Daniel shrugged. 'I figured Makepeace would underestimate me.'

'More fool him.' Jack said quietly.

Daniel caught the sincerity in the Colonel's eyes; maybe Teal'c had been right and Jack did trust him. His gaze dropped to the way Jack was cradling his hand. 'That has to hurt.' He said sympathetically, remembering the only time he had ever knocked someone out with a punch.

Jack flexed his fingers and winced again. 'He had it coming.' He said a little defensively.

'You won't get any argument from me.' Daniel replied evenly.

Jack shot him a look and nodded slowly. 'We'd better get back.'

o-O-o

Nyan looked at the machine Sam was setting up in front of him with interest. 'You say this device is capable of transmitting images for entertainment purposes?'

'That's right.' Sam gave him a quick smile as she finished plugging in what seemed to Nyan a mess of wires behind the large square box.

He blushed a little; he couldn't help noticing that underneath the masculine clothes of her uniform, Sam was a beautiful woman especially when she smiled. 'We have something similar.' He hurried out, eager to say something. 'But it is only for official communications.'

Sam picked up a thin object as she walked back to the bed. 'Well, our media is protected under our laws so it can remain independent.'

'You must not be at war.' Nyan murmured.

'Actually, the freedoms our media enjoy came out of a war of independence.' Sam commented absently.

'When was this war?' Nyan asked curious.

'A couple hundred years ago.' Sam said. She sat down in a chair beside Nyan's bed and smiled at him again. 'You should ask Daniel. He's the expert.'

'But you're a scientist?' Nyan questioned.

'Yes.' Sam nodded. 'Astrophysics.'

'Sounds fascinating.' Nyan said honestly.

Sam nodded again. 'I think so.'

Nyan opened his mouth to ask another question and shut it again as Daniel and Jack walked into the infirmary ward.

Jack glanced at the machine and back at Sam. 'What's going on?' He asked lightly.

Nyan noticed the way Jack's face softened as he looked at his female team-mate and the slight blush that heated Sam's cheeks as she responded.

'Teal'c thought Nyan might enjoy watching some TV, sir.' Sam explained. 'He's gone to get some popcorn.'

'Cool.' Jack pulled up a chair beside Sam.

Daniel followed Jack's example and sat beside the Colonel, leaving the empty chair on the other side of the bed for Teal'c.

'Where have you guys been?' Sam asked curious. Her eyes dropped to the fresh bandage on Jack's right hand.

Jack and Daniel exchanged a look and Nyan shivered at the feeling that an entire conversation had happened without any words between the two.

'We, uh, were just,' Jack began.

'Taking care of something.' Daniel finished.

Sam looked hard at the two men who both looked back at her with patently false innocence.

Nyan suppressed the urge to smile at the interplay. He felt a sudden surge of homesickness and looked down at his blanket.

'You OK, Nyan?' Sam asked compassionately, reaching out to touch his arm gently.

'I'm fine. Thank you.' Nyan attemped a smile but he couldn't quite hold it. 'It's just…'

'Strange?' Daniel asked.

Nyan cleared his throat. 'Please don't misunderstand me, I am grateful to be here, it's just…'

'There's no place like home?' Jack quipped.

Nyan was surprised at the glimmer of understanding in the older man's brown eyes. He nodded shyly.

Teal'c entered his arms filled with a number of stripey tubs. Nyan stared in wonder at his new friend. The dark-skinned Jaffa was completely healed; Nyan shook his head in disbelief as Daniel got up to help Teal'c. He handed off a tub of what Nyan noticed were yellow looking puff-balls to Jack before he sat back down. Nyan accepted a tub from Teal'c a little hesitantly before the Jaffa sat down beside him. The newest member of the SGC looked at the tub suspiciously before he tentatively picked up one yellow puff-ball. He relaxed as the slightly salty kernel evaporated in his mouth. He eagerly took a handful and stuffed them in his mouth.

Sam pointed the thin object she held and the screen flickered to life. He watched in amazement at the different images that appeared as the team-mates argued over what to watch. Eventually, Teal'c reached over and grabbed the remote from Jack.

'Hey.' Jack protested.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow which had Jack subsiding into his chair. The Jaffa turned to Nyan. 'I believe you will find this programme most instructional. I found it very useful in understanding the behaviour of the humans on this planet.'

Nyan settled back against the pillows and turned his attention back to the screen. He frowned at the title scrolling across it. 'What is an Oprah?'


	19. Trust

**Author's Note: **Jack/Daniel friendship with a smidgeon of Jack/Team friendship. Mild Sam/Jack UST.

**Maternal Instinct**** Recap:** _Bra'tac comes to the SGC with another injured Jaffa, Moac. He tells the team that Apophis is alive and has attacked Chulak, killing the Jaffa in an unprecedented way. SG1 realises that Apophis must be looking for the Harcesis child. Moac dies and Bra'tac questions his mortality. He helps Daniel find Kheb by comparing human and Jaffa legends of Osiris hiding from Seth. They locate a gate address and SG1 set out with Bra'tac to find the child with SG2 under the command of Major Coburn in escort._

_On the planet, SG1 find the charred remains of Jaffa soldiers and the body of a __priestess who has been shot in the back by a staff weapon. They continue on into the woods to a temple. Daniel, Jack and Bra'tac enter while Sam and Teal'c keep watch outside. Inside, a monk greets them and when he speaks cryptically Daniel notes it could take some time. While the monk assures Bra'tac that he is not ready to travel to the next plane, Daniel realises that the instructions on the temple walls speak of ascending to a higher plane of existence. The monk works with Daniel and the archaeologist begins to demonstrate strange abilities – lighting a candle with his mind, moving objects with thought. Daniel fervently believes that the child is there but that it is only when he has demonstrated he can protect the child._

_Jack se__nds SG2 back for reinforcements as Apophis' troops arrive and they fortify the temple outside as they assume readiness for a battle. Inside, Daniel meets an ethereal woman – Oma Desala (Mother Nature) who leads him to the child. As Daniel is about to leave with the baby, he realises that he doesn't have any power; that the alien woman is the one with the power – that she was trying to communicate that she can better protect the child than him. Daniel hands her the baby back, saying that he promised to keep the child safe and he knows he is keeping his promise._

_Outside, the Jaffa are threatening to storm the__ temple; they kill the monk. Daniel appears and tells Jack to put down the weapons; that if Jack trusts him at all he'll do as he says. Teal'c lowers his weapon and Jack slowly gives in and lowers his. The Jaffa fire but suddenly their shots are swept away as clouds roll in overhead; lightening strikes the Jaffa force dead._

_Oma appears with the baby; Daniel says goodbye. She turns into a glowy energy being and heads to the gate. Jack orders Coburn to stand down and allow the alien to leave; SG1 head home._

**Trust**

It had been a long debriefing of the previous day's events. Jack O'Neill leaned forward and tapped his folder impatiently with the ballpoint pen he held. His brown eyes ran round the table; General Hammond to his right at the head of the table was frowning at the blurry pictures the MALP had been able to record of the alien Daniel Jackson had called Oma Desala. Teal'c sat across the table, solemn and thoughtful with his mentor Bra'tac equally stoic next to him.

Jack skipped over SG2's commanding officer, Major Coburn, and wished again that Lou Ferretti hadn't taken an assignment to the Pentagon; if Jack hadn't been stuck on Edora when the offer had come through…he sighed and pushed the thought away. His eyes ran down his own side of the table, over Daniel's pale face to the woman sat between them; Samantha Carter. He yanked his eyes away before anyone could claim he was staring. Which he was. He sat back, enjoying the way his forearm brushed hers as he propped it up on the chair arm. He forced himself to pay attention as Hammond cleared his throat.

'So, the good news is that we believe the alien has the capability to keep the child safe from Apophis and the bad news is that we don't have access to the child's Goa'uld memories.' Hammond summarised. He raised one hand momentarily from the folder. 'That and Apophis now has control of Sokar's fleet.' He slapped the folder closed. 'I don't think I have to tell you how this news is going to be received.'

Jack visibly winced. He didn't envy the report that Hammond was going to have to make to the Joint Chiefs on the current situation.

'Master Bra'tac,' Hammond said, turning to the older Jaffa with a respectful nod, 'I'd like to thank you once again for your assistance in this matter.'

Bra'tac bowed his head, the silver skull plate shining brightly under the harsh lighting of the SGC. 'I must return and spread the word of what happened on Kheb.' The Jaffa tucked his cloak closer. 'It may prevent Apophis from another atrocity such as the one he wrought on Chulak.'

'Of course.' Hammond nodded and gestured at Teal'c. 'Perhaps you could see to Master Bra'tac's departure, Teal'c.'

Teal'c bowed his head in agreement.

Hammond gave an apologetic smile. 'You'll forgive me if we don't all accompany you…'

'I understand.' Bra'tac cut Hammond off mid-apology. 'This situation demands your attention, hmmm?' He gave a look of farewell to the rest of the table as he rose gracefully.

Teal'c stood and as both Jaffa left the room, Hammond turned wearily back to the table, dismissing Coburn. He clasped his hands on the shiny table top and looked at the three remaining SG1 members.

'From your reports, this alien saved you all from the Jaffa at the temple with a very impressive display of powers.' Hammond said. 'Is there any chance we would be able to ally with the alien at all?'

'No.' Daniel responded almost absently. He looked up and seemed startled to find them all looking back at him. He gestured with his pen. 'Apart from the fact that we have absolutely no idea where she actually went…'

'What about the address Coburn got from the Stargate?' Jack shot back.

'We've already tried connecting to the address, sir.' Sam said. 'The gate wouldn't lock.'

'And besides,' Daniel added, 'she lives on a completely different plane of existence. Even if we were able to travel to where she went, we have no idea if she would even appear to us again.'

Hammond nodded. 'OK. Well, I guess we're done here.'

Daniel shifted in his seat and raised his hand slightly to gain the General's attention. 'Uh, I'd like to request a trip to Abydos, General.' His guarded blue eyes met Hammond's. 'I need to tell Kasuf about his grandson.'

'I'm not sure I can allow that, son.' Hammond said sympathetically. 'We have no way of knowing if Apophis is still searching for the boy after what happened on Kheb. If he is then Abydos may be a target.'

'All the more reason why we should go. We have to warn them.' Daniel insisted, his fingers clenching around his pen.

'SG1 can go with him, sir.' Jack offered immediately, ignoring the tiredness in his muscles from their trekking around Kheb the previous day. 'Provide back-up.'

Daniel shot him a grateful look. Jack acknowledged it with a small nod; Abydos meant something to both of them – the beginning of their Stargate adventure and a new era in both their lives.

Hammond stared at the two men and Jack held his breath.

The General sighed heavily. 'I'll authorise a mission but I'm only giving you six hours to deliver the news to the Abydonians, then I want you back; understood?'

'Yes, sir.' Jack replied quickly. Six hours would be just enough time to make the trek to the Abydonian camp, relay the news to Kasuf and hightail it back to the gate. Just. He could see the argument forming in Daniel's eyes and he gave a subtle shake of his head to discourage the archaeologist.

Daniel subsided with an unhappy nod.

'You'll leave in an hour. Dismissed.' Hammond strode away to his office and closed the door. They could see him reaching for the red phone as they gathered their folders.

'You guys go ahead and get the gear together.' Jack said easily. 'I'll grab Teal'c and meet you in the gear-up room.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam responded briskly. She and Daniel headed out into the corridor. Jack watched them go before he took the stairs behind him and made his way to the gate room. The blue wormhole had just disappeared when Jack arrived.

'Bra'tac get away OK?' He asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets as Teal'c turned towards him.

'Indeed.' The Jaffa clasped his hands behind his back as the two of them headed for the elevator.

'Hammond agreed for us to go to Abydos, tell Kasuf about the kid.' Jack informed him as he hit the call button. 'You up for another mission?'

Teal'c inclined his head.

Jack glanced at his silent friend as they got into the cramped compartment. 'You OK?'

The Jaffa raised an eyebrow.

'Chulak?' Jack asked, guessing at the reason for Teal'c's disquiet.

'I am the reason why Apophis targeted Chulak.' Teal'c said solemnly, a muscle working in his jaw.

'You can't know that.' Jack replied. 'He was searching for the boy.'

'He had no reason to believe that Ammonet would have hidden the boy on Chulak.' Teal'c countered. 'Indeed, Apophis would know that his Queen was unlikely to do so.'

'What if he wasn't after the boy specifically?' Jack argued.

Teal'c's dark gaze sharpened on the Colonel. 'Intelligence.' He said. 'You believe Apophis was searching for information on where Ammonet hid the boy rather than the boy himself.'

Jack shrugged. 'Makes sense to me.' He waved a hand at the Jaffa. 'Apophis's guards showed up pretty quickly on Kheb after that raid on Chulak.'

'You may be right, O'Neill.' Teal'c murmured.

'Put it this way, Teal'c; if Apophis simply wanted to punish Chulak and you for rebelling against him, wouldn't he have just wiped everyone out from space?' Jack continued. He watched in satisfaction as the smooth lines of Teal'c's dark face relaxed almost imperceptibly. He patted Teal'c's shoulder as they made their way out of the elevator.

o-O-o

Daniel ignored the ache in his legs as he stepped out of the wormhole and into the Abydonian pyramid. Skaara moved forward from the small group of Abydonians in the gate chamber and hugged him hard.

'It is good to see you, Daniel.' Skaara said, speaking in the lilting language of his native planet, his brown eyes twinkling irrepressively.

'It's good to see you too, Skaara.' Daniel replied in Abydonian. 'I have news of Sha're's child. Where is Father?'

'He is at the settlement.' Skaara informed him quickly, his young face turning solemn quickly at Daniel's words.

Jack sighed impatiently at the Abydonian conversation and gestured, capturing Skaara's attention. 'Skaara.'

The Abydonian smiled and turned from Daniel to hug the military man. 'O'Neill.' The switch back to English was seamless. 'It is also good to see you.' He greeted Sam with another hug and clasped Teal'c's arm formally.

'So, we're kind of on a clock here.' Jack began.

'He's right.' Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose and adjusted his hat.

'And you know how often he says that.' Jack quipped. 'We have to get back so…'

'I will take you to Father.' Skaara said. He snapped a series of orders at the young Abydonian males and led the way out of the pyramid.

Daniel hurried to catch up with his brother-in-law and the team made their way across the sands of Abydos. Daniel felt the strain in his thighs and calves as he kept stride with Skaara. He felt his boots slide occasionally but he remembered the trick to keeping his balance that Sha're had taught him and somehow managed to keep up the pace.

The trek was made in silence; the heat from the Abydonian suns seeped through the desert cameo. Daniel could feel the material sticking to his back and rubbing against his joints. The dusty breeze caught in his throat and he took sips from his water bottle occasionally to wash the dryness away. He felt a wave of relief as the tents of Abydonian settlement came into view.

The news of their arrival swept quickly through the settlement and by the time they entered the encampment, Kasuf was already hurrying towards them, hands outstretched to greet Daniel.

Daniel gave a small bow. 'I have news of Sha're's child, Good Father.'

'Come, come.' Kasuf ushered them into a large tent.

Daniel unclipped his vest and placed his rucksack on the ground; he could see Jack and Sam helping each other as they divested themselves of their packs and outer gear. He noticed they kept hold of their weapons as they followed his lead and sank to the ground. Teal'c already sat comfortably cross-legged, his staff weapon laid across his lap. Daniel looked up as two Abydonian women brought water and food, placing it on the mat in front of them.

Kasuf gestured for them to eat. 'Please.'

Daniel picked up a bowl of orange liquid and sipped it eagerly. The sweet tangy juice eased the scratchiness in his throat. He placed the bowl down and looked seriously at Kasuf.

The older man regarded him eagerly. 'You have news of the child of my daughter?'

'Yes, Good Father.' Daniel said respectfully. 'The child is safe.'

'You have seen the boy?' Kasuf leaned forward almost upsetting the food.

Daniel nodded. 'He's beautiful, Good Father. He has Sha're's smile.' He gave his own small, sad smile.

'But you do not bring him here?' Kasuf questioned, a perplexed look on his face.

'Sha're's son is with an alien woman who has great power, Good Father.' Daniel assured him. 'She will keep him safe.'

'Will I see him?' Kasuf asked hopefully.

'I, uh, don't know.' Daniel shook his head. 'We don't know where she has taken him, Good Father, only that he is safe.' He sighed. 'We have other news, Good Father.' He wet his lips as he met Kasuf's curious gaze. 'You remember my telling you Apophis's body was sent to Sokar?'

'I remember.' Kasuf gestured impatiently.

'Sokar had a sarcophagus…' Daniel continued.

'The machine that raises the dead.' Skaara reminded his father.

'The machine gave Apophis life again and when Sokar was destroyed, Apophis escaped.'

There was a gasp around the tent.

Skaara grasped Daniel's arm. 'Apophis escaped?'

'Yeah, he's one slippery snake.' Jack muttered. 'Slippery.'

Sam ducked her head to hide a smile.

'The point,' Daniel said ignoring his team-mates' interplay, 'is that Apophis is also searching for the child. He sent troops to where we found the boy but the alien woman was able to defeat them.' He paused a little as the memory of the lightening strikes taking out the guards flashed through his mind. 'He could still come here looking for the child, believing his previous information to be false.'

'But the child is not here.' Kasuf argued.

'Apophis may believe that he is.' Teal'c said, catching the older man's attention. The Jaffa inclined his head respectfully again. 'Ammonet's last act was to capture you and your people. He may believe that you have the child or that you know where the child was sent.'

'You must take everyone into hiding in the caves, Good Father,' Daniel said, 'until Apophis is convinced that the child is not here.'

'Daniel speaks truly, Good Father.' Skaara said firmly. 'I have seen this demon destroy entire worlds for less.'

'He has already destroyed Chulak in his quest to find the child,' Teal'c confirmed, 'and killed many Jaffa.'

'Good Son, make the preparations.' Kasuf ordered Skaara hurriedly. The young man sprang to his feet and bounded out of the tent. Outside they could hear his shouts as he began to order the Abydonians to pack up. 'We will leave immediately.' He turned back to Daniel. 'I am indebted to you, Good Son.'

'It is I who am indebted to you, Good Father.' Daniel replied formally. He looked over at Jack. 'I'm afraid we cannot stay. We must return.'

Kasuf nodded jerkily. 'Of course. Please finish.' He waved at the food. 'I will take my leave of you. I must help with the preparations.' He clasped Daniel's hands for a moment before he left.

Daniel drained the bowl in front of him and stood up, wincing at the way his body protested.

'We should head straight back.' Jack said, putting his own empty bowl on the ground and looking at his watch as he got awkwardly to his feet.

'Jack.' Daniel began.

'Daniel.' Jack glared at him. 'Don't argue with me. You heard Hammond…'

'I want to visit Sha're's grave.' Daniel said bluntly.

'Oh.' Jack rocked back on his heels.

Daniel held the other man's brown gaze with a stubborn determination.

Jack rubbed his hand furiously through his grey hair and waved his battered green cap at him. 'OK.'

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thanks.'

They gathered their things and made their farewells to the Abydonians as they left the tent. The burial ground was on the opposite side of the settlement to the Stargate but they made their way to it without complaint. They halted at the entrance.

'I, uh, I'd like to do this alone.' Daniel's blue eyes were pinned to the spot which held Sha're and he missed the worried look that his team-mates exchanged.

'You sure you don't want company?' Jack offered quietly beside him.

Daniel was already moving forward as he shook his head. Sha're's grave was marked simply in Abydonian tradition. He stood for a long while without speaking, and stared at the ground which seemed remarkably barren and untouched. He sank to sit cross-legged, his elbows resting on his knees as he propped his chin up on his fists.

'I miss you.' The words passed his lips without thought. 'I miss you so much.' He looked down at the sand. 'It seems strange. I mean, we'd been apart for so long when you died…but now…I miss you even more.'

He lifted his gaze to the cloudless sky. 'I held your child in my arms and…it was like having you back.' He blinked back his tears. 'Just for a second. It felt like I had hope again,' he gave a short humourless laugh, 'a future.' He fiddled with the laces on his boots and shook his head. 'I kept my promise, Sha're. He's beautiful. He looks like you and he's so innocent. I know you would have loved him.'

A lump closed his throat for a long moment.

'He's safe and protected but I…I don't know whether I'll see him again and I don't know what I do now.' Daniel admitted out loud. 'Looking for your child, Sha're…it gave me a reason to carry on and…I don't have that now he's safe. Where do I go from here?'

A warm breeze drifted over him and stirred the brown strands of his hair like a caress.

'Something happened.' Daniel sighed. 'Between Jack and me. Long story. I don't know, I'm getting over it, I guess. The others seem OK with it…it's just me.' He grimaced. 'I just…I feel like I don't belong anymore. I'm not sure I ever did.'

Daniel stared at the silent grave. 'I thought Jack trusted me. I'm not sure he does; I'm not sure he ever did.' He remembered the way Jack had hesitated in lowering his weapon on Kheb; Teal'c and Bra'tac had trusted him before Jack had given in. 'I don't blame him.'

The words surprised him as he realised what he'd said. 'I wouldn't trust me either.' He murmured. He'd unburied the gate on Abydos; he'd been responsible for Sha're's fate, for what had happened to Skaara when he had been possessed by Klorel…and he'd been wrong on Kheb. Jack and Sam had tried to tell him that he didn't have powers but he hadn't believed them. If he hadn't worked the truth out in time, he would have taken the child and probably gotten everyone killed. He flung his glasses onto the ground and let his head drop into his hands as he cried.

o-O-o

Jack looked over at Daniel and frowned at the other man's bowed head. He turned back around giving the archaeologist at least the illusion of privacy. He checked his watch and sighed. He looked over to where Teal'c stood keeping watch on the busily packing settlement; one eye cocked to the sky in case Apophis suddenly arrived by ship. Teal'c looked back at him and raised his staff weapon slightly in acknowledgement. Everything was fine. Jack's gaze returned to the younger man at the graveside.

'Maybe one of us should go get him, sir.' Sam offered.

Jack shook his head. 'Negative, Carter.' He glanced at her. Sam's face was tight with concern. 'We can give him another minute.' He ignored the fact that they would already be late for their return.

'He's had such a tough time lately.' Sam murmured.

'I know.' Jack replied tersely.

Sam stiffened in response. 'That wasn't a dig, sir.' She remarked sharply. Her blue eyes flashed unhappily at him before she turned away.

Jack sighed and lifted his cap to drag a hand through his damp hair. She'd been formal with him ever since his undercover op to take down the rogue group who had threatened Earth's relationship with its allies. She had accepted his apology but the smile she had tried hiding in the tent had been the first time she had responded to his humour since the whole affair. 'I know it wasn't dig, Carter.' He said mildly.

Her head snapped back to him so fast he was worried she would have an injury. He didn't say anything; didn't admit that he knew he'd hurt her and Daniel. He knew he didn't have to; she understood. Her slow nod told him that.

'It isn't just what happened with…you, sir.' Sam said quietly. 'I think he's still struggling with what happened on Bedrosia.'

Jack nodded. He knew Daniel had struggled with the torture he had endured. It was one thing not to break when it was only your own life on the line; another when it was someone else's and the Bedrosian commander had threatened both Sam and his life trying to get Daniel to break. Jack felt a flush of pride that the younger man had stayed strong anyway.

Sam bit her lip. 'You know in the dream Daniel experienced through the hand device, he left the SGC after Sha're died…do you think…'

'Nah.' Jack immediately denied the idea. 'He loves this stuff. Exploring and…culture and…' he grimaced and waved at her, 'stuff.'

'I'm worried about him, sir.' Sam confessed. Her fingers worried the strap on her gun.

'Yeah.' Jack murmured. 'Me too, Carter.' He looked over at her and they exchanged a small smile. He felt some of the tension ease in his gut as her blue eyes softened on his.

'O'Neill.'

Teal'c's voice just behind him startled Jack and he shoved off the wall as he realised that he'd been standing looking at Sam for a long moment. 'Teal'c.' Jack responded mildly.

'I believe you should talk with Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c said firmly.

'Teal'c…' Jack began to protest and stopped at the determined look on the Jaffa's face. 'Right.' He waved at his two team-mates. 'Stay alert. I don't want to get surprised by Apophis.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam nodded and immediately straightened while Teal'c inclined his head.

Jack headed into the burial ground a little apprehensively. He settled beside Daniel and picked up the other man's glasses. 'Hey.'

Daniel raised his head slowly and blinked at him through red-rimmed eyes.

Jack handed him his glasses back and Daniel swiped at his face before he put them back on.

'Thanks.' Daniel mumbled.

'So,' said Jack quietly.

'I know we have to get going.' Daniel muttered. 'I, uh, I just need another minute.' He brushed the dampness on his pale cheeks.

'Take your time.' Jack said.

Daniel shot him a look but his gaze dropped away as he registered the older man's sincerity.

'Daniel,' Jack began awkwardly, 'I know I'm the last person you trust right now.'

'This isn't about me not trusting you.' Daniel blurted out.

Jack stared at him taken aback as Daniel avoided his gaze. 'You think I don't trust you.' He said slowly, realising the issue.

'You don't.' Daniel muttered.

'Daniel, I had no choice about not telling you about the op.' Jack said exasperated. 'I thought you understood that.'

'You've never really trusted me, Jack.' Daniel sighed tiredly.

'I trust you.' Jack shot back.

'When have you ever trusted me?' Daniel asked, turning to look at the Colonel.

'I lowered my weapon, didn't I?' Jack retorted. 'Even though I thought it was a really, _really_, bad idea.'

'You only lowered it after Bra'tac told you to.' Daniel rejoined sharply.

'I didn't do it because Bra'tac told me, Daniel, I did it because you told me to do it.' Jack said forcefully.

'You didn't believe me when I told you I had powers.' Daniel said, refusing to believe Jack's statement.

'Daniel, Carter didn't even believe you had powers,' Jack pointed out, 'and besides, you didn't have any powers.'

Daniel flushed.

They both fell silent.

Jack took a deep breath. 'If I didn't trust you, Daniel, would I have let you anywhere near Makepeace last week?' He asked, referring to the sting the two of them had played on the former leader of SG3 who had been arrested for his part in the rogue thefts. After Makepeace had tried blackmailing Jack into getting him an honourable discharge by threatening Carter, Daniel had tricked the Marine into admitting his blackmail attempt.

Daniel shifted position a little on the ground.

Jack searched for something – anything – that he could say to reassure the younger man.

The silence stretched on between them.

Jack sighed. 'Daniel, do you remember the first time we came here?'

The archaeologist shot him a disbelieving look.

'OK, stupid question.' Jack allowed. 'Well,' he swallowed hard, 'you may not believe this but when we first came to Abydos, I kinda, maybe, didn't trust you.'

Daniel snorted.

'Then you did something unbelievably insane.' Jack continued, ignoring him.

Daniel looked at him curiously.

'You stood up to Ra. You saved my life, you saved the life of my men and you worked out how to get us home.' Jack reeled off quietly. He gestured with his cap at Daniel. 'You earned it.'

The younger man frowned as though Jack had confused him. Jack rubbed his head; he was crap at this stuff, he thought wryly, but he had the nagging sensation he needed to say the right thing.

'I trust you.' Jack said bluntly, unsure what else to say.

'Maybe you shouldn't.' Daniel murmured.

Jack's gaze snapped to him. 'Excuse me?'

'I unburied the Stargate.' Daniel's gaze never moved from his wife's grave.

The truth suddenly hit Jack like a bucketful of cold water; Daniel's issue with trust was with himself; the archaeologist blamed himself for Sha're's death.

'Daniel,' Jack said quietly, 'this wasn't your fault.'

'Just like what happened to Charlie wasn't yours?' Daniel retorted sharply.

Jack visibly flinched at the mention of his late son.

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Sorry. I'm sorry. That was cruel and…unnecessary.'

'Yes. It was.' Jack said stiffly.

'I don't think I'll ever stop blaming myself.' Daniel murmured, staring into the sky again.

'No,' Jack agreed softly, 'but you will start trusting yourself again. Eventually.'

Daniel looked over at him. 'When did…'

'After Abydos.' Jack said quickly. 'After I joined the programme again.' He shrugged. He wasn't sure when he had started trusting himself again only that he had.

'It feels like my entire life began here.' Daniel explained. 'With Sha're and now…'

'You know Carter's worried you're going to do something stupid like leave the team.' Jack said, trying for an off-handed tone.

Daniel was quiet and Jack realised the thought had definitely crossed the younger man's mind.

'We need you.' Jack said quietly.

'No, you don't.' Daniel denied.

'Yes, we do.' Jack retorted.

'You don't.'

'We do.'

'Jack.'

'Daniel.'

The two men glared at each other.

Jack sighed heavily in resignation. 'I need you, Daniel. You're the only one who can do what you do.'

Daniel looked at him sceptically.

'You get stuff the rest of us don't.' Jack continued. 'That whole thing with the monk and the walks through blade of grass without touching it crap.'

'Oh.' Daniel's eyes widened in realisation. 'That.'

'That.' Jack said.

'You're right.' Daniel said slowly.

Jack nodded in agreement.

'You would never have got that.'

The tension in Jack's gut eased abruptly at the younger man's teasing words.

'You would still be there.' Daniel continued.

'OK.' Jack pointed a finger at him.

'Never in a mill…'

'Daniel.' Jack said warningly. He looked over at the archaeologist. 'We good?'

Daniel nodded. Jack got to his feet. He held out a hand and Daniel accepted it, as he stood up.

Jack stopped him as he went to pull away. 'Daniel, take it from someone who knows, it's not easy and well, it takes a while but, what I'm trying to say is,' he stopped and sighed at the amusement that flickered across Daniel's face at his stumbling words. 'I guess what I'm trying to say is…you're going to be alright.'

Daniel pulled a face. 'How do you know?'

Jack replaced his cap and his brown eyes met Daniel's firmly. 'You're just going to have to trust me.'

Daniel nodded slowly as they headed back to their team-mates. 'I can do that.'


	20. Different Dimensions

**Author's Note: **Daniel/Team friendship. Sam/Jack UST.

**Crystal Skull**** Recap:** _SG1 head to a planet with a gigantic pyramid. Daniel is very interested in a crystal skull perched on a pedestal within the pyramid's vast interior as it seems similar to one discovered by his estranged grandfather, Nicholas Ballard, in Belize. When Daniel examines the skull, a strange reaction starts to happen with the skull generating some sort of energy field causing radiation in the chamber to spike. Teal'c zats the skull and Daniel disappears. Sam collapses and Jack grabs her and orders them back to the Stargate. _

_Jack wakes up and asks after Carter and Daniel. He's told by Janet that Sam is still unconscious becaus__e of the radiation exposure, and Hammond notes Daniel didn't return with them. Teal'c informs Hammond of what happened and while Jack and Sam stay in the infirmary to recover, Teal'c insists on heading back to the planet. Daniel watches as Teal'c retrieves the skull and is horrified when the Jaffa runs straight through him. Teal'c seems to sense his presence but can't see or hear him. An invisible Daniel returns with Teal'c through the gate._

_In the infirmary, Jack is ordered to stay in bed by Janet but attempts to get up anywhere; he immediately collapses. Jack notes that they need Daniel working on the skull. Daniel visits Doctor Rothman who has been assigned the task of checking the skull out. Rothman seems lacking in imagination. When a weak and recovering Sam joins the study, she takes over from the oblivious Rothman; she too seems to sense Daniel who wonders if he's dead._

_With the study of the skull yielding nothing, SG1 visit Nick hoping Daniel's grandfather will be able to shed light because of his previous experience with a skull. Nick is in a psychiatric hospital following an emotional breakdown after the academic world refused to believe his claim the skull transported him to meet aliens. Nick refuses to tell them anything unless they take him to the skull; they return to the SGC where Jack convinces Hammond to let Nick stay but with the condition that they don't tell him about the Stargate. Daniel thanks Hammond and overhears the General's phone call with his granddaughter._

_Nick tells SG1 his story of meeting giant aliens and Teal'c escorts him back to the room. Daniel suddenly realises that Nick can see him. Nick is taken to see Jack, Hammond and Janet, who are surprised at his sudden knowledge of the Stargate. When Nick responds to Jack with Daniel's exact words Jack believes his claim Daniel is in the room. They agree to go back to the planet. Nick joins them having claimed Daniel insisted. On the planet, they replace the skull and allow the energy field to complete its task. Everyone but Teal'c is out of phase and when the Jaffa leaves, the giant alien appears. Daniel and Sam work out that the aliens are enemies of the Goa'uld and the giant alien agrees that Nick can remain to share cultural information. Daniel says goodbye to his grandfather. _

**Different Dimensions**

'Do you think it was a Furling?' Nyan's excited question brought a smile to Daniel Jackson's face. The Bedrosian archaeologist sat at the central workbench in Daniel's office, his dark eyes agog at Daniel's description of the giant alien they had encountered on SG1's last mission.

Daniel reached for his coffee mug. 'I don't know. Maybe.' His brow furrowed as he gave Nyan's question serious consideration. 'They're obviously very advanced; at war with Goa'uld…' he tilted his head. 'I guess they could be but the language notes don't seem right.'

Nyan nodded. 'You said they spoke an old language native to your world?'

'Mayan.' Daniel murmured. 'The Furling's written language isn't similar to Mayan writing.'

'Perhaps your grandfather will discover the identity of the aliens.' Nyan suggested.

'Perhaps.' Daniel looked down at the coffee.

'It must have been strange to have left him there.' Nyan murmured.

Daniel looked up at Nyan's sad tone and regarded the Bedrosian with sympathetic curiosity. 'Did you leave family behind on Bedrosia?'

Nyan nodded. 'A sister.'

'I'm sorry.' Daniel said, unsure what else to say. 'Were you, uh, close?'

'We were close as children.' Nyan said softly, looking away from Daniel. 'But Syala was bonded last year. We have not spoken since.'

'Bonded?' Daniel queried, his interest roused at the formal wording.

'I believe it is similar to your Earth concept of marriage.' Nyan said. He glanced at the picture of Sha're. 'She was your wife?'

'Yes.' Daniel nodded, feeling the familiar ache of sadness tighten his chest again.

'She was very beautiful.' Nyan murmured, a little envy seeping into his voice that brought another sad smile to Daniel's face.

'Yes. She was.' Daniel waved at him, changing the subject. 'What about you? Were you not…bonded?'

'Oh no, I was not bonded.' Nyan shook his head sheepishly. 'I thought at one time Malin and I but…' he gave a heavy sigh, 'it wasn't to be.'

'Maybe you'll meet someone here.' Daniel suggested. 'I met Sha're on Abydos.'

'Maybe.' Nyan said.

Daniel frowned and rubbed at his side.

'Is something the matter?' Nyan asked concerned.

'Just a stitch.' Daniel muttered. He caught Nyan's look of incomprehension. 'A cramp. It's nothing.'

'Knock, knock.' Jack O'Neill's voice preceded his entry with Samantha Carter into the office.

'Hi, Nyan.' Sam smiled at the Bedrosian who blushed furiously in response.

Jack and Daniel exchanged an amused look.

'I, er, I have to go and…catalogue some…things.' Nyan said, stumbling over his words as he slid off the stool.

'OK.' Sam said a little bemused.

'I'll talk to you later.' Daniel promised as the Bedrosian archaeologist made his way out of the office.

'So, what were you guys talking about?' Jack asked idly as he picked up a statue from Daniel's desk.

'Whether the giant aliens could be the Furlings.' Daniel responded, plucking the statue out of Jack's hands.

'Really?' Sam's blue eyes shone brightly as she thought about the idea. 'Technology wise it could be possible.'

'Language is all wrong.' Daniel countered.

'They are an enemy of the Goa'uld though.' Jack pointed out. 'That fits.'

'I thought you thought the Furlings were…furry.' Daniel retorted.

'That's because they sound furry.' Jack shot back. He nudged Sam stood next to him. 'Don't you think, Carter?'

'Yes, sir.' She smiled at him indulgently and Daniel's eyebrows rose a little at the flirtatious way the two of them looked at each other. He cleared his throat self-consciously.

'So,' said Jack as though his attention hadn't been caught up in Sam, 'we thought we'd get something to eat. You want to come with?'

Daniel's lips twisted as his hand went to his stomach. 'Actually, I'm feeling a little nauseous.'

'That's probably the effects from the radiation.' Sam said, her blue eyes shining at the archaeologist in concern.

'You should eat something.' Jack advised. 'Build up your strength.' He jerked his grey head at the door. 'Come on.'

Daniel let himself be dragged to the commissary. The three of them joined their fourth team-mate, Teal'c, at their usual table. The Jaffa was already half-way through a stacked tray of sandwiches and fruit. Daniel sat down beside him; Jack and Sam took the seats across the table.

'Afternoon snack, Teal'c?' Jack asked delicately as he began to fork up his peach pie.

'Indeed.' Teal'c responded seriously.

Daniel looked at the cake he had chosen and pushed it around the plate. He really wasn't hungry. He reached for the mug of coffee that he had gotten with the dessert and took an appreciative swallow of the bitter liquid.

'You know what I don't get?' Jack asked briskly.

'The meaning of life?' teased Daniel, earning himself a sharp look from the Colonel.

'Why you didn't just disappear through the floor?' Jack commented. 'I mean, you said Teal'c walked right through you, right?'

'Right,' agreed Daniel hesitantly.

'And you walked through doors?' Jack checked as he stuffed another mouthful of pie into his mouth.

'Yeah.'

Jack swallowed hastily. 'So why didn't you fall through the floor?'

Daniel blinked at him.

They all slowly turned to look at Sam.

The Air Force Major paused, her mouth full of blue jello. It was her turn to quickly swallow and try to answer. 'That's a really good question, sir.'

Jack smirked at Daniel who rolled his eyes at the Colonel.

'And the answer is?' Jack prompted, turning back to Sam.

'Well, I don't know, sir.' Sam admitted a little crestfallen. 'This whole area is very theoretical. Until yesterday, we didn't even think people could travel between dimensions.' Her eyes suddenly went distant as her brain started to turn the problem over in her head unaware the three men looked at her knowingly. 'You know I don't think the device really transported us into a different dimension.' She theorised out loud.

'What do you mean?' Daniel ignored the ache in his belly and leaned forward eagerly over the table.

'I think the radiation produced by the skull changed our cellular structure in some way that allowed us to see and hear the aliens.' Sam continued. 'That would also explain why Nick was able to see you when nobody else could.'

'OK,' Daniel agreed, 'but it doesn't explain why Teal'c could walk right through me but I could sit on a chair.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

'Maybe because the process was interrupted?' Sam proposed. 'Your cellular structure must have been in a state of flux, able to interact physically in this dimension but able to allow you to pass through solid objects when necessary. That might explain why you didn't experience any hunger or thirst while you were…out of phase.'

'So you think we weren't in the other dimension, we were just able to interact with it?' Daniel murmured thoughtfully.

Sam nodded. 'The aliens may have found a way to physically exist within another dimension.' She said excitedly. 'That may be why their physical structure was so…'

'Misty?' Jack interjected.

She flashed a bright smile at him. 'Exactly, sir. It might have been their way of hiding from the Goa'uld.' She gestured across the table at Teal'c with a spoonful of jello. 'The Goa'uld may have some inbuilt resistance to the cellular change which may be why Teal'c was unaffected.'

'Perhaps your grandfather will discover the truth from the aliens.' Teal'c commented.

'Nyan was thinking they might be the Furlings.' Daniel told him, rubbing the pain in his side absent-mindedly.

'You know we should have got Nyan to look at that skull instead of Rothman.' Jack waved his hand at Daniel.

'Robert's a good archaeologist, Jack.' Daniel protested.

'He is not as good as you, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c commented bluntly.

'What he said.' Jack muttered. 'You were the one who figured it out.'

Daniel flushed with a warm rush of pleasure. He had overheard Jack and Teal'c talking in private in the infirmary saying the same thing when he had been out of phase and knew it was something they truly believed. It was strange, Daniel thought ruefully, he'd spent the past few weeks wondering whether Jack trusted him only to have the other man reveal just how much he did when he hadn't even known Daniel was listening to him. It meant a great deal to him, Daniel acknowledged, just as General Hammond's comment that he was looking for a close friend had meant a lot to him.

'I'd love to know more about how the process works.' Sam admitted, as she scraped the last of her jello from the dish. 'It certainly generated a great deal of energy.'

'And wind.' Jack remarked, running a hand through the grey strands of his hair as though remembering the way his hair had been disturbed.

'Maybe you should get your hair cut.' Daniel suggested. His blue eyes twinkled at Jack as the Colonel shot him a look. 'I thought you military guys liked to keep it short anyway.'

'It's short.' Jack shot back.

'You do usually keep it shorter, sir.' Sam commented absently. She shifted in her chair as Jack looked at her surprised.

'Are you telling me I need a haircut, Carter?' Jack asked light-heartedly.

'Is there a right answer to that question, sir?' Sam replied. Her eyes briefly darted to his silver hair before they returned back to meet his warm brown eyes.

'I don't know, Carter, that depends.' Jack teased.

'On what, sir?' Sam responded suspiciously.

Jack smiled. 'On whether you think I look better with short hair?'

Her smile widened. 'As a matter of fact, I do, sir.'

Daniel glanced at Teal'c who nodded slightly. Daniel sighed inwardly; it wasn't just him then. Teal'c had also noticed the relaxed flirting between their two team-mates. He frowned. The two Air Force officers had always been attracted to each other, and Daniel had seen them slowly shift from attraction into something deeper over the past couple of years the team had been together. But Sam had seemed oblivious to Jack's feelings for her and Jack had seemed equally oblivious to how Sam felt.

Before Jack had been stuck on Edora, the Colonel had claimed he was going to move on and start dating; Sam hadn't been mentioned explicitly but Daniel had determined that Jack had decided that the situation, given the regulations that governed the couple's interactions on a professional level and Jack's belief that Sam didn't return his feelings, was hopeless.

Daniel took a sip of his coffee. Of course, when Jack had got stuck on Edora, Sam had worked herself to exhaustion to rescue him and he knew the revelation that the Colonel had been involved with an Edoran woman during his time there had hurt her. Jack had seemed just as oblivious as ever to the fact that Sam's efforts to bring him home were motivated by something more than that of not wanting to leave someone behind. Then there had been Jack's undercover op…Daniel tapped his fingers on his mug, restlessly. He didn't know what Jack had done to push Sam away; if it had been anything like what Jack had done to him…he knew Sam had been formal around the Colonel since. Until this last mission. He wondered at that. The couple had obviously begun to reconnect.

'Daniel?'

Daniel's head jerked up and he stared across the table to find Jack and Sam looking back at him with concern.

'You OK?' Jack asked. 'You kinda spaced out there?'

'I'm fine.' Daniel said, squirming in his chair. The nagging pain seemed to be getting worse, he realised.

'Well,' Sam said, getting to her feet, 'I have to check on the diagnostic we're running on the dialling computer. I'll catch you guys later.'

'Have fun.' Jack quipped. He watched her as she left the commissary. He turned round and straight into the knowing looks of his two male team-mates. It was Jack's turn to shift awkwardly in his chair. 'What?' He gestured at Daniel's cake. 'You going to eat that?'

Daniel shoved the plate across the table and decided not to broach the subject. If Sam and Jack were getting closer, didn't the couple deserve that little bit of happiness? Daniel knew the regulations existed for a reason but he didn't see how they really applied to SG1. The team was already close and it wasn't like there wasn't already talk about Jack and Sam anyway…

'Are you certain you are well, Daniel Jackson?' Teal'c asked with a frown.

'You do keep zoning out.' Jack commented around a mouthful of food.

'I was just thinking about Nick.' Daniel covered quickly.

'I'm sure he'll be OK.' Jack assured him.

'He's fulfilling his life's dream.' Daniel noted with a nod. 'All he wanted after Belize was to make the skull work again and return to his giant aliens.' He sighed and looked down at the contents of his mug. 'Now he's got what he wanted.'

'Is that why he didn't adopt you?' Jack asked bluntly. 'When your parents died?'

'I guess.' Daniel shrugged. 'He was travelling all over, trying to prove his story. He could barely take care of himself, never mind an eight year old boy.'

'Was it not his duty to care of you?' Teal'c asked solemnly.

Daniel shrugged, unable to answer. The bone-deep resentment and confusion of his eight year old self, who had simply felt abandoned, competed with his adult understanding.

'What about you guys?' Daniel asked, trying to divert the conversation. 'Any living grandparents?'

Teal'c tilted his head. 'I have no living family except for Rya'c.'

'What about you, Jack?' Daniel asked, turning to look at his friend curiously. 'You never talk about your family.'

'Nothing to talk about,' Jack replied easily. 'My folks died a while back.'

'No brothers and sisters?' Daniel questioned. He pointed his mug at the Colonel. 'Nyan left a sister on Bedrosia.'

'No sister.' Jack replied, throwing his fork down on the empty plate. 'I had an older brother.' He shrugged. 'He died in 'Nam.'

'I'm sorry.' Daniel said contritely.

'It was a long time ago.' Jack said, dismissing the other man's apology.

'I know Sam has family but she doesn't really see them a lot, does she?' Daniel remarked quietly. 'It's kind of like all of us don't really have a family.'

'We have a family.' Jack contradicted. His brown eyes caught Daniel's blue eyes firmly and the younger man smiled in understanding. SG1 was a family; they had each other.

'Indeed.' Teal'c said in soft agreement. He rose gracefully. 'It is time for my kel no reem. I must retire to my quarters.'

'Catch you later.' Jack said, picking up his juice. He regarded Daniel thoughtfully. 'So, Nyan seems to be working out great.'

'Yeah.' Daniel nodded. 'He's a good archaeologist.' His lips twisted a little in amusement. 'He definitely has a crush on Sam.'

Jack took a large gulp of juice. 'He wouldn't be the first.' He looked down at the contents of his glass as though there was something interesting hiding in the orange depths.

Daniel gave into the urge to say something. 'You know, Jack, life's too short.'

The military man looked at him confused. 'Excuse me?'

'I'm just saying,' Daniel said awkwardly, 'that if someone loves…someone else…they shouldn't let anything get in the way of that. Don't you think?'

Jack stared at him, frowning. 'Daniel, what are you talking about?'

Daniel shifted in his chair uncertainly. There was an unspoken rule never to talk about the way Jack and Sam felt about each other; to bring it into the open would bring the regulations into play which would mean it would have to be addressed and as much as Daniel didn't really see that as being a problem, he knew his military team-mates did. He sighed and held up his mug. 'Nothing.'

He held Jack's bemused gaze for a long moment. 'I should…' Daniel gestured at the door. He slid out of his chair and got up.

'Ah!' The sharp pain that arrowed through his abdomen had Daniel doubled up. He dropped his mug which clattered to the floor, the remains of his coffee splattering onto the linoleum.

'Daniel!'

Jack's voice sounded worried, Daniel mused absently as he breathed in deeply, trying to get through the pain. He felt Jack's hand on his back and he heard the older man yelling for someone to call for a med team.

'I think I'm just going to lie down here.' Daniel said, lowering himself awkwardly to the ground and curling up. 'Just for a little while.' The last thing he saw was Jack's anxious face hovering above him.

o-O-o

Jack pushed off the wall he had leaned on to wait as Janet Fraiser emerged from the examination room. Sam rose from her seat to stand beside him; she had come straight to the infirmary as soon as she had heard the news of Daniel's collapse. Teal'c was still in the depths of his kel no reem.

'It's appendicitis.' Janet Fraiser clasped the clipboard she held to her chest. 'We're prepping him for surgery now.'

'Will he be OK?' Sam asked before Jack could get the words out.

'It's a routine procedure.' Janet reassured her, patting Sam's arm gently. 'He should be fine but he's going to be out of action for a while.'

'Can we see him?' Sam asked eagerly.

Janet shook her head. 'He's sedated.'

Jack gestured at Janet, gaining her attention. 'How long will he be in surgery?'

'A couple of hours and he'll probably not be out of the anaesthetic until the morning.' Janet cautioned him. 'He's really not going to be with it for the next twenty-four hours. You're best going home and getting some sleep.' She looked pointedly at both of them. 'It's the end of your duty shifts, isn't it?'

Jack watched as Sam's face dropped with disappointment at the news they couldn't see Daniel. 'You'll call us when he's out of surgery?' He asked evenly.

Janet nodded in agreement. 'Try not to worry.' She gave them a sympathetic smile and headed back into the examination room, leaving Jack and Sam alone in the corridor.

Jack nudged her and they headed for the elevator. They stepped into the cramped compartment together.

'Poor Daniel.' Sam commented as she chose a floor. 'He just can't seem to catch a break lately.'

'Yeah.' Jack said, pushing his hands into his pockets. 'I should have realised he wasn't feeling right.'

'You can't blame yourself, sir.' Sam pointed out. 'Daniel said he was fine.'

'He left his cake.' Jack said, as though the act was itself an obvious symptom of appendicitis. 'I mean, who leaves cake?'

Sam's lips quirked with amusement. 'Right, sir.'

Her eyes caught his. She had such beautiful eyes, Jack mused idly. The elevator doors suddenly opened and he turned to look at them surprised.

'This is me.' Jack realised. He stepped out but turned back suddenly and caught the doors before they closed. 'Hey. You mind telling Teal'c about Daniel? It's the end of the shift and I'm going to head off base as soon as I've let Hammond know about Daniel.'

'Sure. Where are you going?' Sam asked, frowning. It was rare for him to leave with one of them in the infirmary.

He winked at her. 'Haircut.' He let go of the doors but not before he'd seen her smile brightly.

He headed to Hammond's office with a spring in his step. He knocked briefly on the door and entered at the General's brisk command.

'Sir.' Jack came to a halt in front of Hammond's desk and placed his hands behind his back as he assumed a semi-formal position.

Hammond looked up from the reports he was reading and the artificial lights caught the bald dome of his head. 'How is Doctor Jackson?'

'Appendicitis, sir. He's in surgery. Doctor Fraiser says he's going to be out for a while.' Jack noted.

'I see.' Hammond frowned and clasped his hands atop the open folder. 'Then this maybe a perfect opportunity.'

'Opportunity, sir?' Jack asked lightly.

'For SG1 to take some accumulated leave. Doctor Fraiser reminded me this morning.' Hammond stated. 'As soon as your shift ends today you can have a week's leave.' He glanced at the clock. 'So I would guess you're on leave as of now.'

'Yes, sir.' Jack smiled. 'Thank you, sir.'

'I'll have the Sergeant inform your team, Colonel. Have a good vacation.' Hammond waved him out of the office and Jack left before the General could change his mind.

He headed off base to the barbershop he usually used. It was run by an ex-marine called Tommy who greeted Jack fondly. The Colonel found himself installed in the chair with a towel around his neck before he could say a word. He relaxed and let Tommy work on his hair. The man worked without a lot of chit-chat and Jack appreciated that.

He wasn't getting it cut because Sam had said she preferred it short, Jack assured himself. He was getting it cut because it needed to be cut.

No other reason.

Yeah, right, Jack thought derisively. Who was he trying to kid? His mind slipped back to his conversation with Daniel.

'_If someone loves…someone else…they shouldn't let anything get in the way of that…'_

Jack frowned. He wondered for a long moment whether Daniel had worked out how he felt about Sam before he dismissed the idea. It was probably just Daniel dwelling on his own grief over Sha're and thoughts of love in general.

He hoped.

If Daniel had noticed that Jack felt something beyond attraction…Jack sighed. He had known he had loved Sam for a long time. A long time. But he'd buried it, tried to move on from it, never believing she would feel the same way about him, not even after encountering an alternative universe version of Sam who apparently had married Jack's counterpart. That Samantha had been a civilian whereas his Sam was definitely military. Jack figured his Sam, his Carter, would never see him as anything other than her CO, a team-mate. But when he had returned from Edora and realised how hard she had worked to get him home, that she had worked so hard for the express purpose of getting him home, he had started to hope. Hope that she had started to feel the same way about him as he did about her.

He couldn't understand it. Why she would fall for a beat-up old soldier like him was a mystery to him but he couldn't deny that just the thought that she liked him, heck, might even love him, made him happy in a scared-down-deep-in-the-gut way that he hadn't felt for a long time. He had been worried that his behaviour in pushing her away when he had been undercover would make whatever she did feel for him slip away but during the past week they had just connected again, only deeper, better than before. Maybe, mused Jack, because he hoped that she felt the same way this time.

Jack thanked Tommy for the haircut and left the barber's. He climbed in his truck and drove back to the base. As much as he revelled in the knowledge that Sam might have feelings for him, he hoped that Sam didn't know he had feelings for her. He'd been incredibly careful to make sure she didn't given their working relationship and the truth was that while they both served on SG1, any other kind of relationship was out of the question given the regulations, and he knew her career was important to her. He couldn't see her leaving the team to pursue a relationship with him – maybe in his wildest fantasises – and he would never ask her to…but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy each other's company or have fun together…

Fishing.

He intended to head up to the cabin for his leave. Maybe he'd invite Sam…God knew she could do with getting out of her lab and there was nothing wrong with two team-mates, friends even, spending time together. He didn't think either Daniel or Teal'c would mind so there was no issue with any notion of favouritism…heck, maybe he'd invite them too although he couldn't really see Fraiser allowing Daniel out of bed for a while. His decision made, he practically bounced back into the SGC. He was unsurprised to find Teal'c and Sam waiting in the infirmary. The Jaffa rose from his seat beside Sam and offered it to Jack.

Jack nodded at him and sat down. 'Any news?'

'None.' Teal'c said solemnly. 'Daniel Jackson is still in surgery.'

'You guys hear we got leave?' Jack asked as they settled into wait.

'Yes, sir.' Sam nodded and yawned. He looked at her concerned. She was still weak after the radiation sickness. Another reason to get her to the cabin; fresh air, rest…it would do her a world of good.

'Indeed.' Teal'c responded as he leaned against the wall beside his team-mates. 'General Hammond has granted my request to visit Rya'c. I will leave as soon as we have news of Daniel Jackson.'

Jack nodded understandingly. He guessed the conversation about relatives earlier had made Teal'c want to go and see his son. He couldn't blame him. He ignored the happy feeling that was stealing over him at the idea of it just being him and Sam fishing. He glanced over at her. That was if he could convince her to go…maybe he shouldn't make too big a deal of it…well, it wasn't a big deal, really…just a casual invitation from one friend to another…it was only fishing, after all.

Right, Jack tried to reassure himself as he shifted so their arms were touching, savouring the innocent contact as Sam also shifted to lean against him subtly.

It was only fishing.


	21. The Wheels Trilogy

**Author's Note: **Sam/Jack UST. Daniel/Team friendship. Although Nemesis and Small Victories form a two-part story, the missing week between the end of Nemesis and the start of Small Victories cries out for a TAG so here it is.

**Nemesis**** Recap:** _Jack visits Daniel in the infirmary after his operation and checks the other man is OK. Daniel is resigned to staying in the infirmary for a while. Jack leaves him and goes to see Sam. He invites her fishing; Sam is surprised at the invitation but reluctantly turns him down. When he leaves her lab, Sam seems to reconsider and follows him into the corridor but loses her courage again, wishing him a happy vacation. Jack realises she's tempted and tries to coax her into accepting his invitation but he is suddenly beamed aboard Thor's ship._

_Jack finds Thor dying and Thor's ship, the Beliskner over-run by metallic bugs the Asgard have named Replicators, whose only purpose is to self-replicate and who are attracted to technology. Jack contacts a worried SGC via the hologram __technology and tells Hammond, Sam and a recalled Teal'c what has happened. He tells them they cannot beam to the ship because it's a one-way trip; if they give him the explosives he has asked for, he'll destroy the ship and keep Earth safe. A stunned Sam watches as Jack's hologram disappears._

_Jack sets the beaming technology and runs to the cargo hold to take delivery of the explosives before the Replicators get to them; he is aghast to see Sam and Teal'c beam in. Sam tells him that Hammond countermanded his order; they have a way off the ship – a shuttle will be deployed from Earth to get them. As they make their way back to Thor, they do battle with the Replicators; bullets shatter the bugs but energy weapons like the zat have no effect. Thor tells them that blowing the ship will not be as easy as Jack thinks. Back on Earth, Daniel heads to the control room having heard the news, telling Hammond he just feels he needs to be there – or more exactly with his friends._

_SG1__ come up with a plan to cause the ship to have an uncontrolled entry into Earth's atmosphere, breaking it apart. But when they try to get to the navigational array on the ship, the place is overrun by Replicators. Plan B is to set an explosive device outside of the ship on the hull. Teal'c offers to do the space walk. They put him in a space suit and he heads out. But after he sets the explosive, the Replicators lock Teal'c out of the ship, his tank blows a leak and Sam has to beam him back. Back in the control room, Teal'c notes that they will die after all – they have to stay to ensure the explosives blow up at the right moment. Sam gets an idea._

_The SGC watches as the Stargate is beamed away; Daniel realises that they will use __it to escape. Hammond orders the second gate they found in Antarctica unpacked and made operational. On the ship, Jack and Teal'c take delivery of the Stargate and Teal'c starts dialling as Jack shoots the advancing Replicators. When the wormhole activates, Sam joins them and sends Thor's stasis pod through. They wait until the last possible moment and blow the ship. It breaks up in the atmosphere, falling into the sea. As Major Davis tries to comfort Daniel, assuring the archaeologist that he's sure his theory is correct, a lone Replicator clings to a piece of wreckage floating in the sea. _

**The Wheels Trilogy**

**Part One: Spinning Wheels**

Day One: The SGC

Daniel stared out of the briefing room window at the space where the Stargate usually resided. The gate room seemed so empty without it despite the bustling personnel that filled the area. He'd retreated to the briefing room a few moments before when the control room had filled up with technicians. They were there to prepare everything for the arrival of the second gate and coordinate the naval retrieval of the remains of Thor's ship. Daniel knew he was in the way; there was no need for him to be there. They needed the missing Samantha Carter to organise the second gate, or Jack O'Neill to organise the retrieval mission, or even Teal'c's usual calm in the face of unusual situations but they didn't need a stressed archaeologist, in pain and missing his team-mates.

But he hadn't wanted to leave. He had wanted to stay somewhere where he felt close to the rest of SG1. Daniel frowned and crossed his arms tightly around his torso. Thor's ship had blown up in the atmosphere; it had come apart as it had hit the ocean. There was no way that anyone – or anything – had survived. Daniel desperately hoped his belief that his team-mates had beamed the Stargate up to Thor's ship to use it to escape had been right. That had to have been the plan; they could have used Earth as the point of origin, he assured himself.

His abdomen twinged and he winced; his pale and pained reflection in the window caused him to grimace even more. He should probably head back to the infirmary, he mused tiredly, taking his glasses off to rub at his eyes. He had sneaked out of the recovery ward when Nyan had told him about the events of the day. He shook his head at the feeling of hurt that arrowed through him. He knew he was being overly sensitive about being left uninformed about the mission; that Sam had initially been focused on finding out what had happened to Jack, that when they had realised what was going on, it had left Sam and Teal'c only moments to reach the beam-up site in front of the Stargate with no time for telling their remaining team-mate what was going on…no time for him to join them.

It just didn't feel right, Daniel mused wearily. He should have been with them; whatever their fate, he should have shared it. A wave of helplessness coursed through him and he closed his eyes at the sudden sting of tears. They were fine; they had to be. He shuddered a little as his mind skittered over the idea that he had lost them. He couldn't have lost them because they were all he had left…

'Doctor Jackson?'

Daniel turned at the sound of General Hammond's concern. 'General.' He replaced his glasses and crossed his arms. 'I, uh, I…' he struggled to find a justification for his presence in the briefing room.

Hammond smiled understandingly but his pale blue eyes remained anxious. 'Perhaps you should return to the infirmary, son.'

'I just…feel I should be here.' Daniel insisted, hoping the General would give in as he had earlier when they had been waiting for news in the control room.

Hammond sighed and took a step forward to bring him alongside Daniel. For a long moment, they both looked out into the gate room.

'Major Davis thinks there's a possibility that our original gate might have survived the explosion.' Hammond began conversationally.

'Possibly.' Daniel said absently, turning the idea over in his head. 'Sam told me once that the gate was pretty indestructible.'

'Well, we're not waiting to discover if it has.' Hammond said forcefully. He gestured out at the gate room. 'The beta gate should be up and running within the next forty-eight hours.'

'And then they'll be able to gate home.' Daniel said.

'And then they'll be able to gate home.' Hammond nodded, the artificial lights catching the sheen of perspiration on his balding head.

'Do you…' Daniel couldn't quite bring himself to ask the question and took a breath. 'Do you think they made it? Honestly?' He looked over at the older man unaware that his desperation for reassurance shone from his eyes, a glimmer of an eight year old boy that had lost his parents; the recently bereaved husband who had lost his wife.

'I think,' Hammond said slowly, 'that SG1 has an amazing ability to survive.'

Daniel's gaze dropped to the floor.

Hammond laid a hand on Daniel's shoulder. 'Especially when you least expect it.' The General completed.

His eyes shot back to Hammond's and Daniel read the sincerity in the older man's solemn expression. He nodded slowly as Hammond gave his shoulder a final squeeze and went into his office no doubt to deal with the fallout of their situation.

Daniel breathed in deeply and took a final look at the gate room before he turned and walked away.

His team-mates were survivors.

He believed that.

He believed in them.

Day One - P3X-234

She was lying facedown in the dirt. It was the first thought that popped into Sam's head as she regained her breath. The journey through the wormhole had been rough and they had been expelled violently onto the planet. She was just thankful Teal'c hadn't chosen a planet with a set of steps. She winced; she figured she would have a massive bruise on her hip for days. At least, she was conscious.

'Everyone OK?'

The Colonel's brisk enquiry had her struggling into a sitting position to look over where he had landed. He was already staggering to his feet.

'I am fine, O'Neill.' Teal'c picked himself up off the floor and brushed the dirt from his BDU. He immediately turned to the tree-line, assessing their position and assuming guard duty.

'I'm good, sir.' Sam said as she accepted the hand Jack offered and allowed him to pull her off the ground. He didn't release her immediately and she didn't pull away, enjoying the rough feel of his hand around hers. He suddenly seemed to realise he was holding her hand and gently let go.

'How's Thor?' Jack jerked his head at the stasis pod carrying the dying Asgard.

Sam hurried over and checked over the device for any damage. She eventually shrugged. 'As far as I can see, he's fine.' She laid a hand over the opaque surface. 'I'm really not familiar enough with the Asgard technology to confirm for certain, sir.' She admitted apologetically.

'That's OK, Carter.' Jack's attention had already moved onto the pressing need for survival; his gun was trained on the tree-line. 'Remind me of this place. I don't recognise it.'

'Teal'c escorted the initial survey team here while you were on Edora, sir.' Sam explained. 'There's no discernable signs that this world is inhabited; no mineral importance. It's not on the list from the Abydos cartouche so it's unlikely that the Goa'uld have ever come across it and we have it on the short list as a possible Alpha site.'

'Right.' Jack's dawning recognition indicated he had realised why the address was familiar. He glanced back at the Stargate. 'Carter, how long before they get the second gate operational?'

Sam considered the question; the spare Earth gate was at Area 51 guarded by SGC personnel. She figured a day to unpack and transport it to the mountain and a day to get it into place. Allowing for any technical issues…

'Seventy-two hours, sir.' Sam said confidently.

'So, a few days?' Jack frowned. 'Does this place have food, shelter?'

'There are caves and a stream a short walk from here, O'Neill.' Teal'c informed him.

'The initial survey indicated edible plant life and small mammalian species that could be eaten.' Sam added.

'OK, the way I see it we have a couple of options.' Jack said, turning to his team-mates. 'We can either stay here and rough it, or head to one of our allies.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow as though surprised.

Sam blinked at Jack.

'We don't have that many supplies.' Jack pointed out. He hoisted the weapon he held. 'Limited ammo. We didn't exactly transport to Thor's ship equipped for off-world travel.'

Sam nodded in rueful acknowledgement. Her mind ran through the contents of her vest, jacket and BDU. 'I have matches and a knife, sir. A couple of energy bars.'

'Well, that's a start.' Jack looked at Teal'c.

'I have nothing.' Teal'c admitted bluntly.

Jack knew what was in his vest; spare ammo. 'OK. I'm thinking we should probably head for a friendly planet.'

'What about Tollana, sir?' Sam suggested. It was more advanced than Earth and the Tollans did owe them for saving their world. If there were any issues, they would be able to get them home another way, hopefully…not to mention she might be able to wangle seeing some of their technology…

Jack pulled a face. 'I was thinking somewhere a little less…' he waved his hand as he searched for a word, 'less.' He finished.

Sam bit her lip to prevent the smile and shifted her weight. The Land of Light was out; they needed night gear to get through the forest safely. She ran through the options and looked over at him. 'Cimmeria, sir? It's an Asgard protected planet.'

'Excellent idea, Major.' Jack said, pointing a finger at her. 'OK, dial it…'

There was a flash of white light and Thor's stasis pod disappeared.

For a long moment, the three of them stood in stunned silence. Jack looked over at Sam questioningly and she shrugged helplessly. Teal'c raised both eyebrows skyward.

Jack whirled around and glared at the cloudless sky. He raised his arms upwards. 'Hey!' He yelled loudly. 'What about us?'

'I do not believe the Asgard intend to take us with them.' Teal'c stated calmly.

'No kidding.' Jack sighed and thrust a hand through his silver hair. 'OK. So they have Thor; we should leave.'

Sam stirred anxiously. 'I'm not sure that's such a good idea now, sir.'

He shot her a look of disbelief. 'Excuse me?'

'Sir, the Asgard know we're here.' Sam explained. 'It's probable that the Asgard or Thor will check on us eventually. If we leave and there are any issues with getting home, we might not be able to contact them.'

'So we leave them a note.' Jack snapped frustrated. 'They can come find us.'

'Sir,' Sam began heatedly, 'if there is any problem with installing the gate, the Asgard may be our only hope of getting home.' She held his guarded brown gaze firmly. 'If we leave this planet, the Asgard may assume their responsibility to us is negated.'

'Major Carter raises a valid concern.' Teal'c said gently when the Colonel didn't respond immediately.

'Yeah,' Jack's hard features softened, 'she does.' His eyes warmed with approval and Sam felt her own cheeks heat with a blush.

'There is another option.' Teal'c's words had the two humans turning to their Jaffa team-mate. 'One of us secures provisions off-world while the others remain here.'

'That's a plan.' Jack noted. He looked up at the fading light. 'How far to these caves, Teal'c?'

'It is but a short walk, O'Neill.' Teal'c confirmed.

'OK, let's go.' Jack said. 'We should establish camp for the night. We can return to the Stargate in the morning and send someone for provisions then.' He looked at each of them.

Sam gave a nod of confirmation and Teal'c inclined his head in agreement.

Jack gestured at the Jaffa. 'Lead the way, Teal'c.'

They set off at a comfortable pace; the caves were a good twenty minutes walk from the gate but there was plenty of daylight for them to make a scout of the immediate area. Jack looked in approval at the fresh water stream. They had to take the risk of drinking it without water purification tablets but it was water and it assuaged their thirst. They checked the caves for animals and set about making camp.

A couple of hours later, they sat outside the caves, Sam and Jack resting against a fallen log with Teal'c sat close by on a rock. They ate an apple like fruit Jack had found near the stream and watched the sun set. The sky was a beautiful cascade of greens and yellows, bleeding into turquoise. Sam couldn't help thinking it was stunning but wishing for the more usual red and pink hues of an Earth sunset.

Jack shifted and his arm brushed by Sam's. He glanced at her apologetically. 'Another apple, Carter?'

She didn't bother correcting his naming of the fruit. 'I'm full, thank you, sir.' It was true; the apple – or whatever it was – was surprisingly filling. She leaned back, enjoying the warmth of the fire, content.

It had been a good day, she thought with satisfaction. They had saved Earth from the Replicators; saved Thor…saved the Colonel. Her eyes sneaked to the man in question beside her. He looked tired; the firelight softened his features but highlighted the deep lines that were carved into his face; the shadows under his eyes. It had been a long day for him; getting beamed onto Thor's ship on what was a suicide mission to blow it up and he would have done it too – blown up the ship with him on it to save them all. She knew that. He would have done it and never known she loved him. She looked at the fire, at the flickering flames.

Sam didn't kid herself. She had known that she loved him for a while. She had been unable to deny the truth when she had been reunited with the Colonel after he had been stuck on Edora for three months. Jack had walked away from her into the arms of another woman and she had known. All her foolish notions that she only had a crush; that she was working night and day to bring him home because he was a team-mate, a friend, all ripped away in one heart-wrenching moment.

She stared at the firelight. She had come close to leaving SG1 after her self-revelation. She had been so scared she would be unable to detach herself from her feelings and make the right decisions where the Colonel was concerned. But she had convinced herself that she could do the right thing; she had loved him and left him on Edora after all, and in truth she cared about all her team-mates more than the official regulations suggested was allowable not just the Colonel…but her actions in the last twenty-four hours…

He had told her it was a one-way trip; ordered her to stay away. Sam drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of them, hugging them tightly. In her mind, she had heard the echo of his voice in an icy cavern.

'_I'm dying, Sam; follow my order.'_

She had done what he had asked that time; climbed out of the ice to try and find a way to save him but hearing that same resignation in his voice, the soft edge of regret, she couldn't follow his order again. She had been desperate to come up with some argument that would convince General Hammond to let her go and she had offered the shuttle idea hurriedly. Luckily, the General had agreed. She had a sneaking suspicion that she would have just hurled herself at the stockpile of explosives the instant the Asgard beam had touched them if he hadn't. The thought scared her. So much for her objectivity, she considered wryly. She had been fully prepared to join the Colonel on a suicide mission, to die alongside him, what did that say for her objectivity?

Her fingers brushed the laces of her boots and tugged on them without thought as she reconsidered her previous decision. It had been hard to push her feelings for the Colonel to the back of her mind and continue as normal but the belief that he didn't feel the same way; that he was still involved with the woman on Edora had helped. His undercover mission had helped. He had pushed her away hard and Sam could admit to herself that it had hurt – a lot. Even though he had apologised for what he had done, it had taken time for her to lower her guard again. She didn't know quite how it had happened; maybe in seeing him comfort Daniel at Sha're's grave or his fierce concern when Daniel had gone missing. It had reminded her of how much he cared about them and with the knowledge that he had no intention of returning to Edora, it had been so easy to start noticing how funny he was again; how smart; how attractive. She had been so tempted to accept his invitation to go fishing…

That had been a surprise, she thought, a feeling of disbelief still flickering through her as she recalled the moment. She hadn't even been sure he had invited her but he had confirmed that he had. She had been so tempted to accept…so tempted and so scared that if she went fishing with him, she'd give herself away. That alone together, she wouldn't be able to hide how she felt for him, not to mention that despite his assurance that there was nothing wrong with them going fishing together as friends, she knew it wouldn't perceived that way by everyone else on the base.

She had turned him down.

But when he'd left she'd had second thoughts; he just considered her a friend – his quick acceptance of her refusal had shown that – and she had thought maybe she could go after all; she had gone after him.

She had chickened out.

There was no other way to describe it, Sam thought ruefully. She had never thought herself lacking in courage but stood in the corridor with Jack's warm brown eyes on hers waiting for her to speak, she had chickened out of saying what she wanted; to go fishing with him. He had started to tease her, she remembered fondly, coaxing her to accept anyway. Sam frowned. She didn't really know if he had wanted her to go or not; he had been so quick to accept her initial refusal but then he had seemed so keen for her to change her mind when she had gone after him. She wondered why. She sighed. He had invited her as a friend; that was all. There was no point fantasising that it was anything else. She shivered.

'Cold?' Jack asked quietly.

Sam opened her mouth to deny it but the chill through her jacket had her nodding instead. 'A little, sir.'

'Swap places with me; it's closer to the fire.' Jack got to his feet before she could protest. She shuffled over and he sat back down beside her, closer than before.

'Thank you.' Sam glanced over at him and the loose sweater he wore; it had long sleeves but it wasn't particularly thick. 'You have to be cold yourself, sir.'

He shrugged. 'We'll sleep out by the fire tonight; get some blankets tomorrow.'

She nodded.

Jack cleared his throat. 'I, er, should thank you guys.' He caught their surprised looks. 'For…you know.'

Sam hid her smile at his embarrassed mumble.

'There is no need.' Teal'c said firmly.

'Teal'c's right, sir.' Sam added. He didn't need to thank them for helping him; they were a team and he would have done the same for them.

Jack nodded briskly in agreement.

Sam stretched her hands out to the flames. 'I wonder how Daniel's doing.' She mused out loud.

'He'll have worked it out.' Jack said confidently.

'I am confident.' Teal'c agreed.

'Me too.' Sam nodded. 'I only got the idea because of the way he escaped from Klorel's ship.'

'Doesn't quite feel right without him, does it?' Jack sighed.

'No, sir.' Sam missed her friend's presence; it seemed too quiet without him. Maybe she should have found the time to go to the infirmary when Jack first got beamed away. If she had told Daniel what was going on, he probably would have been up and around to join them on the mission…

'He was in no condition to come along.'

Sam stared in shock at Jack; had he read her mind? She shook the thought away; it was more likely that the Colonel had just been thinking along the same lines.

Jack smiled at her expression. 'Daniel's right where he needs to be, Carter; in the infirmary, getting better.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam yawned unexpectedly.

'You should get some rest.' Jack said softly.

'I will take first watch.' Teal'c confirmed.

Jack looked over at the Jaffa as though to argue but nodded instead. He turned back to Sam self-consciously. 'We should probably…' He gestured awkwardly at her and her eyes widened as she got the message; they should share body heat. It was the best way to keep warm.

She nodded and scooted to lie down on the ground on her side, pillowing her head on her arm; her eyes on the flames. An instant later, she felt him stretch out behind her; the warm length of his body against hers. She closed her eyes tightly, certain she would never fall asleep.

Day Two - P3X-234

Samantha Carter was asleep in his arms.

It was Jack's first thought on waking. He had shifted during the night; he had somehow moved closer to her; his face was buried in the crook of her neck, her blonde hair tickling his skin. His free arm had snaked around her waist and was holding her body tightly to his own. Their legs had tangled together.

Jack understood with some chagrin that it was going to be difficult to move and take his watch without disturbing her. He frowned suddenly, registering the bright light. The sun was up. He carefully raised his head and looked around the camp.

Teal'c was crouched over the fire, gently stoking the flames into a steady burn with a long branch. The Jaffa looked over at him and gave a slow nod of acknowledgement.

Jack felt himself flush red; the way he was holding Carter left very little room for misinterpretation. He moved cautiously away from Sam until he could stand without disturbing her. He gestured at Teal'c who met him at the edge of the clearing.

'You didn't wake me.' There was a faint hint of accusation to his words although he kept them quiet, unwilling to wake Sam.

Teal'c regarded him seriously. 'You required rest. I do not.'

'You should have woken me.' His embarrassment at Teal'c knowing how he'd been wrapped around Sam gave the words a brusque note that had Teal'c raising an eyebrow in understanding.

'I could not without also disturbing Major Carter.' Teal'c pointed out.

Jack flushed again. 'It was a cold night.' He muttered.

Teal'c simply stared back at him evenly.

'I have to go…' Jack gestured at the trees and left before the Jaffa could speak. He walked a few feet into the forest until he was out of sight of the clearing. He relieved himself, taking the time to regain his balance.

So he had unconsciously cuddled up to Carter in his sleep; it wasn't the end of the world. It _had_ been a cold night and besides, he didn't stop being a man because he was her CO. It was only natural that he had unconsciously, subconsciously – whatever – moved closer to her. It wasn't as though he had confessed his feelings for Sam by holding her in the night.

Right.

Jack made his way to the stream that ran near to the caves. He washed his hands and face in the clear water. His fingers caught on the rough stubble along his jaw. He pulled a face; he guessed he was growing a beard for the next few days. He walked back further up-stream to take a drink, cupping his hands and bringing the liquid to his mouth again and again until his thirst was gone. He rose and stretched, grimacing at the various aches that assaulted his body. He watched the water for any sign of life. There didn't seem to be any fish in the stream.

No fishing.

Jack frowned. He had invited Carter fishing and she had turned him down. He had been disappointed when Sam had turned him down, more disappointed than he was willing to admit even to himself. He had been so sure she had started to feel the same way about him as he felt about her. But, they were Air Force officers and even with his assurance that there was nothing wrong with him extending the invitation as a friend, he knew better and so did she. However Sam felt about him – however he felt about her, there were regulations and he knew there couldn't be any hint of impropriety between him and Sam; it would ruin her career and she didn't deserve that. He shouldn't have expected her to do anything but turn him down, Jack berated himself. In some ways, he should never have asked her; it was just that it was getting harder to pretend that all she was to him was a friend, a team-mate, a fellow officer.

Jack sighed and his eyes caught on the apple trees he had found the previous day. His stomach growled. They would need breakfast. He walked over and started to pick the fruit. Sam did feel something for him; something beyond the boundaries of the military ranks; he believed that. She had been tempted by his invitation enough to come after him and he might have convinced her if Thor hadn't beamed him up. He also couldn't forget the very real distress in her eyes when she had registered that he was going to die on Thor's ship. He had felt the same emotion when he had laid eyes on her in the cargo hold and believed she had transported herself to join him on a suicide mission.

Jack examined the fruit he held without seeing it. He had no idea if her original idea of the shuttle would have worked but after he had accepted that she was there, it had become evident that he had needed her skills. His fingers clenched around the apple, bruising the delicate flesh. In truth he had realised he might need her skills when he had first listened to Thor's stones; the technical detail in them had been way over his head. He should have requested her presence on the ship regardless of whether they had a way off it…deep down he knew that. He was a military officer; he sometimes had to order the people he served with to take on missions which would result in their deaths – it was part of the job. But he had tried to convince himself he could do the mission without Sam, unable to bring himself to ask her to join him because he didn't want her to die. His death was acceptable; hers was not.

He took a deep breath. She had asked him once how he remained detached enough with the team to do the right thing, and he had told her that he just tried to make decisions he could live with and hoped that he wouldn't have to face a decision where it came down to weighing up one of their lives against the safety of Earth. Yet hadn't he just done that? Jack wondered. He had chosen not to ask Sam to join him; had decided to handle it alone and maybe that would have ended in disaster, with the Earth overrun by Replicators all because he hadn't want to risk her life.

He discarded the apple he held and picked another as he shoved the thought away. He couldn't second guess his decision. Maybe it would have worked; maybe he and Thor would have come up with something. They would never know and there was no point dwelling on it. As he had also told Sam, he sometimes didn't make the right decisions because he was too close to the team, and he had to live with those decisions too. He mentally shut the door on his internal debate and turned back to the camp.

The first thing he noticed was that Sam was missing. He looked around anxiously.

'Major Carter woke a few moments ago.' Teal'c informed him crisply. 'She is in the forest.'

'Right.' Jack gave a small sigh of relief; the tightness in his chest easing. She had probably headed into the forest for the same reason he had. They probably should build some kind of latrine, Jack mused, his mind turning to their situation. He placed the apples he had collected on a rock and crouched to tend to the fire.

Sam appeared a few minutes later. Her hair was damp and Jack surmised that she had paid a visit to the stream to wash up.

'Breakfast.' Jack motioned at the apples.

The three of them resumed their seats around the fire.

Jack bit into the sweet, tart fruit and chewed appreciatively. It was a great food source, he mused, but he wasn't sure he wanted to have it for every meal. He swallowed and waved the apple he held. 'We need supplies.'

'I will go.' Teal'c offered.

'Where?' Sam asked surprised.

'The Jaffa camp Master Bra'tac has established will provide for our needs.' Teal'c asserted confidently.

'OK.' Jack nodded. Teal'c had told him about the camp that the rebel Jaffa had established under the watchful eye of Master Bra'tac and he knew Teal'c's son was there along with Teal'c's former wife. 'Carter and I will stay here and focus on the camp; make things a little more liveable around here.' He glanced over at Sam who gave a small smile in acknowledgement of his order.

The plans made; they finished breakfast quickly. Teal'c left and Jack found himself alone with Sam. They focused on their work; cleaning out the caves, gathering firewood, building the latrine, marking a spot down-stream from their drinking area for washing and cleaning, tending to the fire…they had plenty to keep them occupied.

Jack was almost surprised when Teal'c returned around mid-day. He and Sam searched through the gathered items; warm blankets were laid over the ground in the cave, pots were stacked by the fire, food was carefully packed away, while tools, changes of clothing and personal items were set aside. They all settled around the fire for lunch with a sense of satisfaction.

The flat bread Teal'c had brought was rather tasteless but it provided a good accompaniment to the stewed vegetables they cooked to go with it. Jack took an appreciative sip of a coffee-like drink Teal'c had procured. He was happier that they'd be able to survive the next few days. They did seem to be alone on the planet; the caves were defensible. It was a good spot to camp out for a couple of days.

'Are you OK, Teal'c?'

Sam's quiet question drew Jack's attention to their Jaffa friend. He frowned. To most people Teal'c probably looked impassively expressionless but they had been team-mates for a long time and he could see as Sam had apparently noticed that the Jaffa did look pre-occupied.

Teal'c shifted almost imperceptibly. 'It is nothing.'

'Yet it's obviously something.' Jack noted.

The Jaffa glared at him.

Jack looked at him pointedly.

'It is Rya'c.' Teal'c admitted.

'He's alright?' Sam asked worriedly. 'I mean, he's not sick or…anything.'

Teal'c turned to her with an approving look. 'He is well, Major Carter.' His gaze dropped to his drink. 'Rya'c was disappointed that I could not spend my leave with him as planned.'

Jack winced in guilty sympathy. He understood what it was to be an absentee father; he had been one once. He had rarely seen his late son, Charlie; there had always been some mission and he knew Teal'c missed Rya'c keenly. The Jaffa had given up a great deal to throw his lot in with the Tau'ri. Jack leaned forward and tapped the battered ceramic mug he held, wondering if he should make the offer that hovered on the tip of his tongue. He glanced over at Sam who had laid a hand on Teal'c's arm to lend her support. Jack sighed; his decision made.

'Why don't you head back to the Jaffa camp, Teal'c?' Jack offered.

Sam and Teal'c both turned to look at him with identical stunned expressions.

'Look,' Jack said seeing the indecision flicker across the Jaffa's face, 'we're stuck for the next couple of days until they get the Earth gate working again. We should probably stay here in case the Asgard come back but there's no reason why we all need to stay here. We've got a good camp and supplies.' He shrugged. 'Go spend the time with your kid.'

Teal'c looked back at Jack fiercely. Jack could see the desire to go warring with Teal'c's innate sense of duty to stay with them.

Jack shot a look at Sam. He raised his mug. 'We're OK here, aren't we, Carter?'

'Yes, sir.' Sam agreed automatically. She turned to Teal'c. 'The Colonel's right, Teal'c.' She said quietly. 'We'll be fine.'

Her assurance seemed to be what the Jaffa needed to hear. Teal'c straightened and bowed his head. 'I will leave immediately.'

'I'll walk you to the gate.' Jack offered. He set aside his mug and stood up. They made the walk in silence.

Jack watched as Teal'c dialled the address and the wormhole blossomed outward.

'OK,' Jack said, 'we'll see you day after tomorrow to go home?'

'I will be here.' Teal'c promised. He clasped Jack's arm fondly. 'Thank you, my friend.'

Jack shrugged and waved away the gratitude.

Teal'c walked away into the blue horizon and the wormhole winked out of existence.

Jack sighed and pushed a hand through his hair, wondering at the panic in his belly as the reality that he was alone on the planet with Carter sank in. It would be fine, he assured himself, as he headed back to the camp. He was an adult; a professional. He could handle being alone with Sam – with Carter – for a couple of days on a deserted planet. Nothing was going to happen.

Nothing.

**Part Two: When ****The Wheels Come Off**

Day Four – The SGC

Daniel grimaced as Janet Fraiser prodded his abdomen firmly. The stitches had mostly healed but the muscles were still sore from his operation.

'Your wound is healing nicely.' Janet confirmed. 'No signs of secondary infection.' She stepped back and stripped her gloves before she reached for his chart. 'You're very lucky. Getting out of bed the way you did so soon after your operation could have resulted in complications.'

Daniel only just refrained from rolling his eyes. She had given him the same lecture practically every time he had seen her since he had returned to the infirmary after sneaking out. He lowered his pyjama top. 'Does this mean I can get out of here?'

Janet sighed and looked at him with exasperation. 'You do understand how serious appendicitis can be?'

'You've told me often enough.' Daniel quipped.

She shot him a look and he had the sense to look apologetic.

'I'm sorry,' he said with a sigh, 'it's just…' his voice trailed away.

She laid a hand over his. 'I know you're worried about them.'

'It's the not knowing.' Daniel said bluntly. 'I mean, did they make it off Thor's ship. Did they gate to an ally or a safe planet? Did they get there OK? What if the wormhole jumped because of the explosion and they're hurt? What if…'

She patted his hand sympathetically and broke into the stream of words. 'I'm sure they're OK, Daniel.'

He looked at her hopefully. 'General Hammond said that they were going to test the gate today.'

Janet sighed and let go of him. 'OK…' she took another step back as he immediately flung back the covers of his bed. 'But,' she tried to say as he started to reach for his robe and pushed his feet into his slippers, 'I want you back every day for follow-up exams.'

Daniel waved to her absently in agreement as he hurried out of the room. He headed straight for the locker room. A hasty shower and a change of clothes later and he made his way to the control room. He was out of breath as he came to a halt beside General Hammond.

'How's it going?' Daniel asked impatiently as he took in the familiar sight of a gate occupying the gate room. It felt good to see it and something in him settled; an anxiety that he hadn't even been aware that he had had; a worry that they wouldn't be able to install the gate.

'We're just about to run the first test.' Hammond informed him. He took a moment to nod at him approvingly. 'It's good to see you up and about again, Doctor Jackson.'

'Thank you.' Daniel waved at the gate. 'It's good to see that, you know, there.'

'I know how you feel.' Hammond said, smiling. He gestured. 'Let's start the test, Sergeant.'

Walter Harriman nodded at him crisply. 'Yes, sir.' His hands flew over the computer keyboard. 'Inputting dialling coordinates.'

The Stargate didn't move.

Walter frowned at the read-out. He shook his head. 'The dialling sequence is being aborted.'

Everybody looked out at the static circle in front of them.

'What happened?' Hammond demanded before Daniel could ask the same question. They both looked at the bemused technician.

'The Stargate didn't seem to recognise the address, sir.' Walter said.

'Why?' Daniel asked.

Walter looked at him with a worried expression. 'I don't know, sir.' He turned to the General. 'We're going to have to run some tests, General.'

Hammond sighed. 'Keep me informed.' He made to move away and hesitated. 'Doctor Jackson, may I see you in my office a moment?'

Daniel nodded nervously and followed the older man up the stairs, through the briefing room and into the General's office.

Hammond waved him into a seat in front of the desk and Daniel tried hard to push away the feeling that he had been called to the principal's office to explain himself as he lowered himself gingerly into the comfortable leather.

The General sat in his own chair and leaned back, folding his hands over his paunchy stomach and regarding Daniel with a serious expression. 'How are you feeling?'

'Good.' Daniel answered immediately. He pushed his glasses up his nose and gave an anxious, fleeting smile. 'Doctor Fraiser's pleased with my progress. She's released me from the infirmary.'

'Good, good.' Hammond leaned forward and clasped his hands on top of the desk. 'I was wondering if you felt up to helping me with a somewhat delicate situation?'

'Of course.' Daniel nodded eagerly, his curiosity roused by the General's tentative tone.

'You know that the Russians spotted the entry of the Asgard ship into Earth's atmosphere?' Hammond checked.

'Yes.' Daniel confirmed.

'Well, they're demanding some answers and they're not falling for the cover story.'

'Cover story?' Daniel asked, his eyebrows rising.

'We went with a meteor.' Hammond said briskly.

'Which they don't believe because of the controlled entry.' Daniel surmised.

'Exactly.' Hammond sighed. 'They won't accept the idea that some mysterious, undetected meteor entered Earth's atmosphere at the exact trajectory required for a ship on a controlled entry before it suddenly lost said trajectory and broke apart.'

'I'm not sure I'd accept that story either, General.' Daniel said truthfully.

Hammond gave a snort of laughter. 'Me either.' He admitted. 'Which leaves us with a sensitive political situation.'

'Have we thought about telling them the truth?' Daniel suggested.

Hammond smiled as though he had expected the question. 'Actually, we have.' He said. He spread his hands out wide. 'But the Joint Chiefs and the President both feel that the Stargate should remain undisclosed at this time.'

Daniel shifted in his seat. 'So how can I help?'

'You speak and read Russian, correct?' Hammond checked.

'Yes. A little.' Daniel nodded. 'I wouldn't say I was particularly fluent though.'

'I'd like you to take a look at the information we've gathered from communications we've intercepted from the Russians through various channels. See what you make of it.' Hammond explained. 'If possible I'd like you to assess whether there is a potential version of events they would accept.'

'Communications?' Daniel's eyebrows rose as he realised they must be spying on the Russians. 'Oh.'

'I know it's an unusual request, Doctor Jackson, and if you're not comfortable…' Hammond began.

'No, no. It's fine.' Daniel assured him. 'I just never really thought of myself as being involved in espionage before,' he frowned, 'which is strange really when you consider that I keep the Stargate secret.'

Hammond smiled and handed him a file. 'Thank you for your assistance in this matter, Doctor Jackson.'

Daniel heard the dismissal in the words and stood up to take the file. He left the General's office and headed to his own.

A couple of hours later, he had the documents spread out on his central workbench, a Russian dictionary at his elbow. He took a sip of his coffee and reread one of the communications again, frowning.

'Daniel.' Nyan came to a halt in the doorway.

'Nyan.' Daniel greeted the Bedrosian archaeologist absently and waved him in.

'I wanted to give you the latest reports on the language SG12 discovered last week.' Nyan raised the folder he held.

'Oh, great.' Daniel took the folder and flipped through it. 'They believe the root language is Spanish?'

'Yes, they believe the population may have been transported from South America some years after the Spanish invasion.' Nyan recited. 'I have been reading about that period of your history and it is fascinating.'

'Yes.' Daniel nodded as he quickly glanced through the rest of the report. 'Humans pretending to be Gods. You have to wonder whether we got the idea from the Goa'ulds or whether they got it from us.' He looked up. 'This is good work, Nyan.'

'Thank you.' Nyan gestured at the documents on the table. 'Is there anything I can help you with?'

'Uh, no.' Daniel shook his head. 'I'm just translating some Russian documents for General Hammond.'

'There is a rumour that the Russians will attack because of the incident with the Asgard ship.' Nyan said.

Daniel stared at him. 'Where did you hear that?'

'It is the topic of much conversation in the commissary.' Nyan informed him. 'Is it true?'

'No!' Daniel said forcefully. He waved the folder at Nyan. 'Not exactly.'

'Not exactly?' Nyan questioned.

Daniel closed his eyes briefly before he reopened them. 'It's complicated.' He explained. 'America and Russia have a huge history of distrust and…'

'Like Bedrosia and the Optricans.' Nyan asserted, in relating it to his own planet's history.

'Well, the war on your planet was religiously motivated whereas the tension between the two countries here comes from political differences.' Daniel explained. 'We've made great diplomatic strides in the last decade and the differences between us have become less.'

'But the tension and mistrust still exists?' Nyan asked, genuinely interested.

'Yes.' Daniel sighed, pushing his hand through his hair and motioning at the mass of documents that covered his desk. 'Which is why I'm looking through all of this trying to find a way to convince them that we're telling the truth.'

'Even though we are lying.' Nyan checked.

'Yes.' Daniel sighed again and slumped onto a stool. 'That doesn't make a great deal of sense, does it?' He smiled ruefully at the Bedrosian.

'I understand your country's need to protect the secret of the Stargate,' Nyan said quietly, 'just as I understood the Bedrosian military's wish to keep your existence a secret. Knowing the truth might cause civil unrest on a massive scale; our entire way of life would have been threatened.' He gestured at Daniel. 'Do you believe the rest of your world is ready to know the truth?'

Daniel shook his head slowly. 'No. I don't.'

'Then perhaps your task of protecting the secret is worthwhile.' Nyan offered sincerely.

'Actually, I half thought the General gave it to me to keep me from thinking about…' Daniel struggled to finish the sentence. 'Everything.' He said finally.

'You miss your friends very much.' Nyan observed.

'I do.' Daniel gave a sad smile. 'I know it sounds weird but after everything we've been through, we're more like family. I don't know what I'm going to do if…' he stopped and gave Nyan an apologetic shrug. 'Sorry.'

'I'm sure they will fix the gate soon and your friends will return.' Nyan said, comfortingly.

'I hope so,' Daniel said, picking up his mug again, 'I hope so.'

Day Four – P3X234

'What's wrong with it?' Jack snapped, glaring at the inactive Stargate with an unhappy frown.

'There's nothing wrong this end, sir.' Sam said defensively. 'I've checked and besides,' she gestured at Teal'c, 'Teal'c has gated to the Jaffa planet and back without any problems since we tried yesterday. The problem must be back on Earth, sir.' Her own frustration at not being back at the SGC to help seeped through her words.

'So we're still stuck here?' Jack growled. 'That's just great.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the Colonel's tone. He looked from the Colonel to the Major and back again. There was an uneasy tension between them with no sign of the relaxed informality that had been present following their last mission and he wondered briefly if something had happened. 'I should return and gather additional supplies.' The Jaffa murmured.

'Yes. Go. Gather.' Jack waved at him.

Teal'c dialled the gate and made his way back to the Jaffa camp. He quickly picked up the additional supplies his team-mates would need and made his way back to P3X234. He walked out of the wormhole and was momentarily surprised to find the Colonel alone.

'Where is Major Carter?' Teal'c asked bluntly.

'I sent her back to the camp.' Jack rubbed his hand through his hair furiously. He picked up one of the bags Teal'c had brought and peeked inside it. He sighed at the familiar looking bread and vegetables. He hoisted it over one shoulder, keeping his gun slung over the other.

Teal'c fell into step beside him. 'Is everything alright, O'Neill?' He asked concerned.

'You mean apart from the fact that we're stuck on this planet with no way home?' Jack asked caustically.

'Yes.' Teal'c confirmed, taking the question at face value.

Jack sighed heavily. 'Oh yeah, Teal'c. Everything's just peachy.'

Teal'c's eyebrows rose at the disgusted tone. 'I do not believe everything is,' he paused for a moment, 'peachy.'

Jack shot him a look. 'It's fine, Teal'c.'

Teal'c heard the warning note in the younger man's voice and knew it was usually the signal for him to back off; to remain silent. He had observed that Daniel Jackson usually ignored that signal and Teal'c suddenly missed his absent team-mate with a fierceness that surprised him. He wished the other man was there to help him navigate the sometimes strange ways of the Tau'ri. His lips firmed. 'Have you and Major Carter argued?'

Jack threw him a stunned look. 'We haven't argued, Teal'c.' He kept walking briskly onwards. 'Nothing's going on between me and Carter.' His lips twisted. 'Nothing. Nada. Zippo.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. And there was the problem. He had observed how close his team-mates had become despite the regulations that governed their behaviour. He was certain that they cared for each other deeply just as he was equally certain that neither would act on their feelings while they served together. He dropped the subject, knowing it was off-limits.

They walked on in silence for a few minutes.

'So,' said Jack, shooting him a cautious look, 'what's with the, uh,' he gestured at his own chin and back at Teal'c's, where the Jaffa was sporting a thin strip of hair.

'I do not wish to discuss it.' Teal'c said firmly, chagrined. He didn't want to acknowledge that he was growing the thin beard because it had been the forfeit he'd had to make after he had lost a training exercise against Bra'tac; his pride was smarting from the defeat at the hands of his mentor. It had been a good lesson to never underestimate his opponent, Teal'c mused.

Jack pulled a face but the subject was dropped. They reached the camp to find it empty. A worried look crossed Jack's face before it cleared abruptly when he realised Sam's change of clothing had disappeared too.

'She must have gone to the stream to change.' Jack said with relief.

Teal'c helped Jack stow the rest of the supplies.

'You heading back?' The Colonel asked casually. 'You don't want to stay awhile and hang out?'

'Rya'c is waiting for me.' Teal'c said calmly.

'Right. Have fun.' Jack's envy bled through the single word and Teal'c was reminded that his friend had lost his own son.

The Jaffa began to turn away but hesitated. 'O'Neill.'

'Hmmm?' Jack stopped fiddling with the fire and looked over at him.

'I must thank you once again for allowing me to spend this time with my son.' Teal'c began.

'Teal'c, that's not…'

Teal'c stopped Jack from continuing with a look. 'I have discovered that it is important to make the most of these rare moments of opportunity.'

'Teal'c…' Jack looked completely bemused by his statement.

A hint of a smile softened Teal'c's features. 'I am visiting with Rya'c.' He pointed out. 'Before our plans were disturbed by the Asgard, did you not tell me that you were anticipating a fishing trip to a remote location for your own vacation?'

Comprehension began to dawn on Jack's face.

Teal'c bowed his head and left, satisfied his point had been made.

o-O-o

Jack started to build the fire, carefully letting his mind go blank as he focused on the task of layering the branches. He counted the matches they had left: ten more. He hoped the SGC got the gate working before they ran out. They were having to put the fire out every day in the hope the wormhole worked. Jack glanced around at the pots and pans. Teal'c had assured him that his fellow Jaffa would collect the items if Teal'c failed to return to the camp. Jack sighed and struck a match. The flame flared to life with a hiss. He carefully lowered the flickering matchstick to the wood and the bundle of kindling he had arranged. It caught quickly and a few prods later, the fire was burning steadily.

Jack sat back down on the log and watched it with satisfaction. His mind drifted back to his conversation with Teal'c. He almost found it amusing that Teal'c had misinterpreted the tension between himself and Sam, believing them to have argued. An argument would be an improvement, Jack mused. In the past two days, he and Sam had retreated from relaxed flirting into a civil formality that he didn't think they'd even had in the first few days of working together. If she called him 'sir' one more time, he might lose it, Jack considered wryly.

He lowered his head into his hands and rubbed his face briskly. It was his own fault. He had been the one who had told Teal'c to go visit with his kid; he had been the one to maroon himself on a deserted planet with Carter. He had been the one who had returned to the camp after seeing Teal'c off that first day intent on being nothing but professional. He had seen her startled look the first time he'd used her rank and given her an order to finish the camp while he did a perimeter check.

He'd been an ass, Jack thought harshly; just because he hadn't trusted himself around her. He sighed. Watching her sleep during his watch was becoming a form of torture to him. The temptation of her, so close and yet so out of reach. He frowned. The whole situation was frustrating on several levels; frustrating because they were stuck on the planet; frustrating because he was stuck with a woman he wanted but couldn't have; frustrating that he had created the awkward tension between them. He shook himself. His eyes caught on Sam's building project in the cave.

She had created a trap to try and catch one of the rabbit-like creatures she had seen in the forest. It was a simple design and Jack figured it would work. She must be bored, Jack mused. Her idea of fun was to run tests on a naquadah generator not sitting around a camp all day. Not to mention that it had to be killing her knowing that her skills and expertise were needed back on Earth to make the gate work and get them home.

'_I have discovered that it is important to make the most of these rare moments of opportunity.'_

Jack doubted that Teal'c meant anything more than what the Jaffa had suggested; to take the leave they had been due. Teal'c didn't know that Jack had planned to invite Sam on his leave, didn't know she had turned him down or how close Jack believed he had been to convincing her to come along anyway. Maybe he could have his vacation with Sam. All he had to do was believe what he had told her was true; that there was nothing wrong with the two of them spending time together.

He sat still, contemplating the idea, his heartbeat racing.

He'd have to stop being an ass.

Jack pulled a face.

He could do that.

He hoped.

The sound of her footsteps approaching had him looking up almost panicked. Sam appeared at the edge of the camp. She had changed into the oversize tunic and pants that Teal'c had provided. She carried her own black t-shirt and BDU pants over one arm; her other arm carried her gun. She ignored him to stow the soap she had used in the makeshift wash-bag with the other personal hygiene items Teal'c had managed to scare up; toothbrushes, some kind of toothpaste and a razor. She began to hang the clothes over the boulder by the fire and Jack surmised she had washed them at the same time as bathing herself. He watched absently as she hung out a t-shirt, pants, panties, bra…

Jack snapped his gaze away hurriedly. God, she was naked under her outfit… He stood up with more haste than grace.

She looked over at him questioningly. 'Are you OK, sir?'

'Fine.' Jack said roughly. 'I'm, uh, I'm going to go get changed myself. Take a dip.'

She nodded, a crease between her brows giving away her puzzlement at his behaviour as he charged over to the caves, grabbed the clothing and soap bag. He left before she could speak and headed down to the stream. He followed the water to where it became wide and deep enough to bathe. He toed his boots off and walked into the cold water fully clothed. It was the best alternative to a cold shower he could find at short notice, Jack mused ruefully. He waded back to the bank and stripped. He cleaned his body thoroughly with the soap, rinsed and stepped out. He grimaced at the realisation he had left a cloth to use as a towel in the caves and made do with his sweater, wiping away the excess water before he shoved his damp legs into the clean pants he had brought. He ran a hand over his jaw and winced at the rough feel of his beard.

He searched through the soap bag and found the razor Teal'c had provided. He grimaced but soaped his face and began to shave. It took a while but the careful task kept his mind fully occupied. He had just finished when he heard a rustling sound behind him. He turned sharply, the razor becoming a weapon in a blink of an eye.

Sam held her hand up quickly. 'It's just me, sir.'

Jack breathed out sharply. 'You might want to give me a warning next time, Carter.'

'Sorry, sir.' Sam said automatically. She fell silent.

Jack looked at her questioningly. She didn't say anything although her attention was still on him. His eyebrows rose slightly. 'Was there something you wanted?'

There was a flash of something in her blue eyes and she suddenly closed them. She shook her head as though to shake away her thoughts. It took only a moment and he watched transfixed as she reopened her eyes and turned to look back toward the camp to gesture awkwardly.

'I, uh, I made some lunch.' Sam said.

Jack nodded. 'I'll be there in a minute.'

'Right.' Sam hurried away.

Jack watched until she disappeared from sight before he rinsed his face in the water and slowly reached for the loose tunic to cover his torso. He wondered at Sam's reaction. For a moment, it had almost seemed like that there had been desire in her eyes. For him. He stuffed his head through the opening and dragged the tunic on. He sighed and picked up his things to make his way back to the camp.

Sam was crouched over the fire, stirring a pot of simmering stew. She acknowledged him with a small smile and dished the contents into two tins they were using as plates. She handed him his and took a seat on the floor, her back resting against the fallen log. Jack joined her and he noticed her surprise. He hadn't sat next to her since Teal'c had gone to visit Rya'c.

They ate in silence.

Jack looked over at Sam and took in her downcast expression. He took another bite of his meal. 'So, what do you think is holding up the gate?'

Sam's eyes snapped to his, startled.

He waved his spoon at her. 'You're thinking about it.' He teased.

She gave a self-conscious smile as she pushed her food around the tin and considered her answer. 'It could be any number of different things, sir.'

'Best case?' Jack prodded.

'Best case would be that it's a physical issue with getting the gate in place.' She turned towards him and Jack was pleased to see her blue eyes sparking with animation as she warmed to her subject.

'Physical issue?' Jack prompted.

'It may have taken longer than I estimated for them to unpack the second gate, remove the permanent iris, transport the gate and get it installed.' Sam explained.

'Ah.' Jack nodded sagely. 'That physical issue.'

Her lips quirked upwards in a bright smile.

'And worst case?' Jack said light-heartedly.

She pulled a face. 'I'm not sure…'

'Carter.' Jack cut her off. 'You might as well tell me.'

She nodded quickly. 'You understand, sir, that in the absence of a DHD, our gate works because of the systems we created that allow us to dial it?'

'It may have been mentioned one or two times.' Jack said, scraping the last remnants of his portion from the tin.

'Well, it took Catherine's team years to build those systems.' Sam frowned. 'When I joined the programme…'

'The first time.' Jack interjected.

'The first time,' Sam allowed, 'it took us months to properly calibrate the gate symbols with the dialling programme, to even create the programme in the first place and…'

'Carter.' Jack raised a finger. 'What are you talking about?'

Sam placed her tin on the ground. 'Think of the gate as a…a piece of hardware, sir, that connects with a computer.' She snapped her fingers. 'Like a printer.'

'OK.' Jack was willing to go along with the idea.

'So, you have one printer and you disconnect it and…'

'Blow it up.' Jack chimed in.

She smiled. 'Yes, sir. So, you get another printer and you connect it up but it doesn't work, why not?'

Jack looked at her bemused.

'Because your computer doesn't recognise it.' Sam continued. 'You have to tell the computer that it has new hardware and maybe even install new software to help it talk to the new hardware.'

'So, you're saying the dialling computer may not recognise the second gate.' Jack stated.

'Exactly, sir.' Sam frowned unhappily. 'If that is the case then…'

'We could be stuck here awhile while they figure all this out and tell the computer it has a new gate.' Jack sighed.

'Actually, sir, we may be stuck here for longer than that.' Sam gestured nervously at him. 'They may have to create new software to help the computer talk to the new gate.'

'How long?' Jack asked quietly.

'Well, taking into account they could use the current dialling programme as a base but that there are very few people with in depth knowledge of the…'

'How long?' Jack said again, more insistently.

Sam met his gaze squarely. 'We could be looking at months, sir.'

Jack's eyes held hers. 'Months, huh?' He offered her a crooked smile. 'We're going to need more matches.'

She smiled at his reply. 'Sir…'

'Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Carter.' Jack said firmly. 'That was the worst case, right?'

She nodded.

'So we keep on trying the gate over the next few days and hope for the best.' Jack continued.

Sam nodded again.

'Hey.' He nudged her. 'We're going home, Carter. I guarantee it.'

'How do you know, sir?' Sam said softly.

'Because Daniel's back there and I bet you any money, he'll be bugging the hell out of them until they get the gate working just to shut him up.'

She burst out laughing and he smiled.

'Seriously, Sam,' he said quietly, 'if there's one thing this year has taught me, it's that we can count on each other to get home no matter how hopeless it seems.'

Her face softened and she turned back to the fire.

Jack set his tin aside and clasped his hands together loosely over his knees. 'You know Teal'c maybe has the right idea.'

'Sir?' Sam looked at him puzzled.

'Well, he's taking his vacation.' Jack pointed out. 'Maybe we should do the same. You know; relax. Take things easy.'

'Go fishing?' Sam smiled at him broadly.

Jack wondered if it was just him that heard the suggestive undertone to her words and dismissed it as his imagination working overtime again. He ignored it and pointed upwards. 'Or cloud watching.'

'Cloud watching?' Sam questioned sceptically.

'Sure.' He shifted to lie down fully and gestured for her to do the same.

She gave him a wary look but stretched out beside him, staring up into the sky.

'See that cloud there?' Jack pointed the fluffy white object in question. 'It looks like Thor.'

She chuckled. 'OK, that does not look like Thor.'

'It so does.' Jack shot back in mock defence. 'It's the exact shape of his head.' He motioned around the shape in the sky.

'I don't think so, sir.'

'OK, genius, what do you think it looks like?' Jack challenged.

She stared at it and suddenly her eyes widened. 'It's a bear.'

'A bear?' Jack frowned. 'I don't see a bear.'

Sam shifted closer to him. 'Sure, see?' Her hand drew on the air in front of them, shaping a bear from the cloud above.

'Oh, that bear.' Jack teased.

'OK, so what about that cloud?' Sam pointed to a more unusual mass drifting across the sky.

'That cloud?' Jack pursed his lips. 'That's too easy.' He murmured as she shifted again to change position and the top of her head came to rest against his shoulder.

'So, what do you see?' Sam prompted.

Jack smiled and looked up into the sky. 'A fish.' He stated boldly. 'That's definitely a fish.'

Day Six – P3X234

Sam watched with amusement as Jack stretched his legs out and placed his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes. He looked the picture of contentment. She took advantage of his nap to simply look at him. His grey hair was mussed and the strands were sticking up at odd angles. She probably looked the same, she mused ruefully. The soap that Teal'c had brought was OK but it wasn't a shampoo and the combination of it and the stream water had managed to make every day a bad hair day. She ran a hand through her blonde hair and grimaced. Her blue eyes flickered back to the Colonel. He looked good with his hair awry.

She rolled her eyes at the thought and let her gaze travel over his face. It was totally relaxed; the lines smoothed to faint markers. The shadows under his eyes had gone. He had continued shaving the past few days and his jaw was smooth. Her gaze dropped to his chest covered by the heavy linen of the Jaffa tunic.

They had both changed into the borrowed clothing again when they had returned to the camp after another failed attempt to dial the gate. She bit her lip. Their Earth clothing was just about acceptable; they had both washed the clothing in the stream and it was clean enough even though it retained a slightly algae-ish odour. It would do for the journey home.

The last few mornings they had gotten up, changed into their Earth gear and made their way to the gate. They would wait for Teal'c and when the Jaffa joined them, they would try to dial Earth. At each failed attempt, Teal'c travelled back to the Jaffa camp and returned with supplies before leaving again to resume his time with his son. Sam rubbed her arms thoughtfully. She and the Colonel would make their way back to their camp and head to the stream to bathe and change clothes. It was becoming routine but their borrowed tunics and pants were beginning to look rumpled and dirty; they needed cleaning. If they couldn't get home again the next day, they were going to have to ask Teal'c for another set of clothing, Sam decided.

She sighed as her eyes remained on Jack's broad chest. The memory of seeing him half-naked a few days before when she had gone to tell him lunch was ready drifted through her mind. She flushed. She couldn't believe she had ogled him like that. Get a grip, Sam, she berated herself. She averted her gaze and got to her feet quietly. She walked a few paces and stopped where the ground fell sharply away. She crossed her arms and looked out at the green and lush valley below them.

It was beautiful, she thought. They'd found the spot the day before during a hike. The Colonel's decision to treat the time they were stuck as a vacation had meant that they had spent the past couple of days exploring the planet. Sam bit her lip. The first afternoon after the cloud-watching, the two of them had walked down-stream until the stream had turned into a river. The previous day had been spent walking upstream into the hills. They'd come across the grassy verge with its spectacular view and the Colonel had declared that they would return with a picnic if the gate still didn't work. Sam wondered if the fact that she had stood in front of the gate that morning and hoped that it wouldn't work was a bad thing.

Sam looked unseeingly at the mass of tree-tops in the valley below. She probably shouldn't be enjoying being stuck on a planet with her commanding officer as much as she was, she mused. She had been a bit taken aback when the Colonel had acted so formal after he had agreed to let Teal'c spend the time with Rya'c but she had understood. They were military and effectively, they were on a mission. They were supposed to retain a formality. Of course, she had never seen the Colonel insist on so much formality and that had surprised her; made her second guess whether he had guessed at her feelings and was silently telling her that she had no chance as though she didn't already know. She took a deep breath. She knew she had retreated into even more formality. He had been so gruff those first few days on the planet; almost angry. She figured he must have been frustrated at being stuck and worried about whether they had saved Earth; maybe angry at the Asgard for not taking them home. Whatever it had been, his attitude had certainly changed.

In some ways, she mused, it had been easier when he had only spoken to her to give her an order. She could remember then he was her CO and off-limits. Not like the past couple of days when he had stopped being Colonel O'Neill and had just been Jack.

Jack.

He had insisted after the cloud-watching that since they were on holiday she should call him by his first name reminding her that she had permission to use it. Sam had resisted and he had challenged her to a game of chess to determine whether she would. They had sketched out a board on the ground and used odd objects – pebbles, leaves, twigs – for the pieces. He had won. Sam smiled at the memory. She was very good at chess but she had admit that Jack was better than her.

But then, Sam mused, he was brilliant at strategy. It was one of the many things she admired about him. He was also being incredibly charming, funny and attentive as though it was his responsibility to make sure she had fun on their 'vacation.' She had the horrible sinking feeling that she was falling more in love with him – if that was possible.

'Hello, Earth to Sam?' Jack's voice at her elbow had her physically jumping. 'You OK?' He asked, his voice hummed with amusement at her reaction.

Sam placed a hand on her chest as though the touch would calm her heart. 'You scared me.'

Jack waggled his eyebrows at her. 'You were miles away.' He remarked. 'An entire Jaffa army could have sneaked up on you.'

Sam shot him a disbelieving look before turning away and gesturing out at the vista below them. 'I was admiring the view.'

'Yeahsureyoubetcha.' Jack said lightly.

Sam ducked her head, hiding a smile. She had said the phrase a couple of days before and Jack had taken to using it to tease her.

'It is beautiful.' Jack commented seriously, capturing her attention again.

She looked back at him and found him looking back at her. Her cheeks heated; he couldn't be talking about her, could he?

Jack frowned suddenly and pointed out at the valley. 'Are those what I think they are?'

Sam followed the direction of his finger and her eyes settled on what looked like the ruins of some building. 'It looks like an old temple.'

'You're not going to want to go see it, are you?' Jack asked suspiciously.

Her smile widened. 'I'm not Daniel.'

'You're not?' Jack pretended to be shocked, placing a hand dramatically over his chest and she laughed. He waved at the ruins. 'I guess you're not. He'd already be bugging me to go see it.'

Sam looked at him knowingly. 'I miss him too.'

'I don't miss him.' Jack denied.

She raised an eyebrow, hoping it was a somewhat approximation of Teal'c's.

He shuffled and sighed. 'OK. So, I miss the spacemonkey.' Jack wagged a finger at her. 'But if you ever tell him that…' he threatened her lightly.

'Your secret is safe with me, Jack.' She chuckled as she looked back at the valley.

'We should head back to camp, Sam.' Jack said seriously, nudging her. He motioned at the clouds hovering in the East. 'It looks like it might rain.'

She nodded and headed back to the blanket to pack up the remains of the picnic they had brought. Jack retrieved his gun and picked up his blanket. Sam followed him down the hill and accepted his hand when the terrain got steep; it took her a while to realise he hadn't pulled away and she left her hand his.

The first drops of rain began to fall as they reached their usual spot by the stream. They began to run as the precipitation started earnest. Large droplets struck the ground, followed by more. It was as though a dam had suddenly broke; the drops turned to sheets of water falling from the sky. Jack's hand pulled her into the relative cover of the forest. They were out of breath by the time they stumbled soaking wet into the caves by the camp.

Sam gave a laugh as Jack swore roundly. He finally let go of her hand and she reached up with both hands to drag them through her damp hair and push the strands out of her eyes. She missed the heated look in Jack's eyes before he jerked his gaze away.

Sam pulled at her wet clothing. 'I'm soaked. I should change.'

'Yeah.' Jack's voice was gruff and he didn't move from position looking out into the rain.

Sam collected her clothes and moved to the back of the cave. She shivered as she stripped the wet clothing off and hurried into her Earth gear. 'I'm decent.' She called. She gestured at Jack as he turned back to her. 'You should change too. You don't want to catch a chill.'

Jack gave a tight smile but he moved to pick up his clothes and they swapped places. She stood by the entrance and watched the rain washing away the camp they had made. She wrapped her arms around her middle.

'Damn.' Jack said quietly as he joined her. 'It's really coming down.'

'It's washed away the chess board.' Sam commented sadly.

'We should build a fire; try and get warm.' Jack tapped her on the shoulder and motioned for her to leave the entrance and follow him into the cave to pick up the kindling and extra firewood they had stored there.

An hour later, they were sat side by side resting up against the wall of the cave. A small fire burned in a pit Jack had dug out of the floor and their hands were wrapped around mugs filled with the warm coffee-like drink.

Sam drew her knees up as she shook with another shiver. Her fingers tightened around the ceramic she held as though her grip would help transmit the heat from the mug into her entire body.

'Cold?' Jack asked.

She nodded.

Jack set aside his mug and gestured at her. 'C'mere.' He said quietly, lifting his arm so she could move closer to him.

She put her mug down and curled into his side. Almost immediately his body began to warm hers. She snuggled closer, leaning her head on his shoulder. Her eyes fluttered closed; Jack's heart beat steadily under her palm, the crackle of the fire and patter of rain filled her ears.

Sam woke with a start. She wondered what had disturbed her and she realised that the rain had stopped. She raised her head carefully. Jack must have fallen asleep too, she mused. His arm hung loosely around her shoulder. Her gaze traced his features unable to resist the temptation. He was so close and she loved him so much…

Fear bubbled up through her; panic rising in its wake.

Regulations.

Her mind fairly screamed the word at her. Sam pulled away from Jack gently, careful not to disturb him. She hurried from the cave and into the afternoon sun; and then she was running; running as though her life depended on it.

o-O-o

Jack stood in the centre of the camp and frowned. He hadn't been worried when he had woken up alone in the cave; he just figured Sam had headed to get some fresh water or to take a bathroom break but that had been over an hour before by his estimation. He had spent that hour righting the camp. They had been lucky. The heat of the sun had dried the wet puddles and mud. Jack had rebuilt the fire with dry wood but he didn't want to light it until he knew where Sam was. He pressed his lips together contemplating his options.

She had her gun and her radio; if she had run into trouble she would have called him and she knew how to defend herself, but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling something was wrong. Jack sighed; his decision made. He went back into the cave for his own weapon. Five minutes later, he was following the faint imprint of her tracks down to the stream. He slowed as he caught sight of her.

Sam sat atop a boulder overlooking the stream, her feet on the boulder, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was staring out in the running water. He walked over and leaned on the boulder beside her, relieved to see it looked reasonably dry after the rainstorm. He placed his gun down. He clasped his hands together and glanced at her. She hadn't stirred and Jack wasn't certain if she even knew he was there. He folded his arms.

Jack cleared his throat. 'So, what're you thinking?'

He felt Sam shift; a small movement to adjust her position. 'I'm thinking I should leave the team.' She blurted out honestly.

Jack's eyebrows shot up as he turned to look at her. 'Why?' He asked unthinkingly.

Sam avoided his gaze; she kept her eyes pinned to her boots. She didn't answer him. He didn't need her to, Jack realised; he figured he already knew. He'd dropped his guard in the past couple of days and she must have worked out how he felt about her; it had made things too uncomfortable for her to stay on the team whatever her feelings for him. He pushed a hand through his grey hair and tried to ignore the sharp sting of disappointment.

'Carter…' he sighed, 'you don't need to leave the team; I'll leave.'

Her head snapped up and her blue eyes flew to his. 'Why would you leave?' She demanded. 'This is my problem.' she blushed furiously.

Jack frowned and shuffled awkwardly. 'I don't think how I feel is your problem, Carter.'

Sam stared at him. 'How _you_ feel?'

'Yeah,' he began forcefully, 'how I…' Her astonishment suddenly hit him and he stopped abruptly; she was thinking of leaving the team because of how she felt, not because of him. 'Oh.' He slumped back against the boulder and looked up at the sky, his jaw tensing as he realised what he had just unwittingly revealed to her.

The two of them sat in silence for a long moment.

'Well, this is awkward.' Jack commented finally. He didn't know what else to say to her.

'I had no idea,' Sam began.

'That was the plan.' Jack cut in. He risked a look back at her. She looked back at him shyly, disbelief flitting through her eyes. He wondered at that; it was though she couldn't believe he would find her attractive. He dismissed the thought; it was him who wasn't good enough for her, not the other way around.

'I had the same plan.' Sam said hesitantly.

Jack nodded sharply.

'I mean, given our working relationship, our military ranks…' Sam continued.

'I know.' Jack said.

There was another moment of silence as they both adjusted to their new knowledge; that they each felt something for the other; that their buried secret was out in the open.

'So, what happens now?' Sam asked. The question fell like a pebble into a pool, ripples extending outwards.

Jack looked at her guardedly. His own emotions were so mixed-up that he couldn't make head nor tails of them; joy, hope, doubt…'What do you want to happen?'

'I don't know.' Sam admitted, looking away from him. 'If it was just us…' She let the wistful thought trail away.

But it wasn't just them; he knew that and so did she. Jack felt his chest tighten with pain. There was more at stake than just their personal future. They had their mission; they had a team that worked and they couldn't risk the safety of their planet on something that might or might not work between them.

'I should probably leave the team anyway.' Sam declared, looking back at him.

'Like hell.' Jack shot back, his voice rising. He pushed off the boulder and moved to stand in front of her. She looked back at him bemused. 'You can't leave the team.' He repeated, trying to stay calm. 'I need you.'

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly.

'On the team.' He belatedly added. 'On SG1. Your skills. You!' He waved his hand at her. 'Dammit.' He muttered frustrated at his own inability to say what he wanted. She watched him as he took a breath and began again. 'I'll leave.'

'You can't leave.' Sam protested.

'Well, neither can you.' Jack shot back, uncaring that he sounded childish.

Her gaze dropped from his again briefly.

'Look,' Jack said eventually, 'I think we're both agreed that we're needed on the team right now.'

'Sir, what about the regulations?' She challenged. 'I've been sat here thinking that I'm not sure I can make objective decisions any more.'

'You can handle it.' Jack said brusquely. 'We can handle it. We have up to now and just because you know and I know, nothing's changed in terms of,' he pulled a face, 'feeling feelings.' He sighed and shifted his weight. 'And none of this has to leave this planet. It can stay between us.'

Sam twisted her fingers together nervously and nodded.

'So, nothing changes.' Jack concluded.

The same disappointment and repressed longing shone from both their eyes.

He sighed and offered her his hand. 'Come on. Let's get back to camp.'

Her hand slid into his and she slipped off the boulder. They stood closely together for a moment, his hand linked with hers. His thumb ran over her knuckles.

She looked at him quizzically.

'We're OK, aren't we?' Jack asked, wanting to make sure; needing to be sure.

Sam nodded and squeezed his hand. He let go.

**Part Three: ****Wheels Back in Motion**

Day Seven – P3X234

Sam poked the fire desolately. The gate hadn't worked again and she was beginning to think that they were facing the worst case scenario; that the new gate was having problems talking with the computer. She didn't know what they were going to do if that was true; she should talk to the Colonel, discuss their options. She glanced toward the cave where he had gone to change.

To say things were awkward between them would be an understatement, Sam thought ruefully. They were both making an effort to pretend that their confessions of the day before hadn't happened but their easy banter and flirting had been abandoned. They had both lapsed back into their usual addresses of 'sir' and 'Carter.' They had both flinched when they had accidentally touched reaching for the mugs the previous evening during dinner. He had sat right across the camp from her after that.

She had made her excuses and turned in early but she had barely slept. Her mind had raced over their conversation; over the pleasurable and shocking fact that Jack felt something for her; that the attraction between them was real and not as one-sided as she had believed. But it didn't make any difference; they were both needed on SG1.

She gave the fire a violent stab and sparks flew into the air. Sam glared at it. What had she expected? That he would declare his love for her and abandon the mission, abandon his duty just to be with her? Jack wasn't that type of man; if he was she wouldn't have fallen in love with him. His honour and sense of duty were part of the reason why she loved him so much. And, in truth, he hadn't actually declared his love for her the day before…just acknowledged that there was something more than he should feel as her CO. Just as she had done the same.

Sam bit the inside of her lip. She hadn't exactly offered to leave the Air Force either, she mused dejectedly. She wouldn't abandon their mission either and she hoped her sense of duty was equal to his; her proposal to leave the team had been completely rooted in her own concerns about her ability to make the right decisions; about being equal and fair to Daniel and Teal'c; about being objective about Jack in order to complete their mission. He obviously believed she could handle it and she didn't want to let him down. So, she would stay on SG1 and so would he. They would continue as they had before, pretending to be nothing more than team-mates.

It sucked.

A sharp cry filled the air and had Sam abandoning the fire; her gun was in her hands and ready as she raced into the cave.

Jack was staring at the ground with a suspicious expression, his own gun trained on the shadows; he was breathing deeply.

'Sir?' She inquired urgently.

'There was a snake.' Jack said. 'A big snake.'

Sam looked at the ground; the dirt covering the rocky floor of the cave seemed undisturbed. 'I don't see anything, sir.'

'It was there,' Jack said defensively, 'and I'm telling you it was huge.'

Sam shot him a sceptical look.

'I'm not making this up, Carter.' Jack snapped, waving one hand at her; the other kept his gun solidly trained on the shadows.

'What did you see exactly, sir?' Sam asked briskly.

'A snake.'

She rolled her eyes and prayed for patience. 'Exactly, sir.' She prompted.

Jack shot her a look but he relented. 'I just finished changing; went to put my pants on the clothing pile and I saw something move out of the corner of my eye in the shadows here.'

'And you're sure it was a snake?' Sam checked.

'It was definitely snake-like.' Jack muttered. There was a creeping look of embarrassment making its way across his face. He turned to her sheepishly. 'I guess it might be, somewhat possible that it wasn't a snake, exactly.'

Sam pressed her lips together to stop the bubble of laughter from passing her lips.

Jack lowered his gun and gestured at her. 'Go ahead; laugh it up.' He encouraged her.

'You're probably just tired.' She offered generously. She nervously raised her hand from her weapon. She didn't think he had slept any better than she had.

His eyes dropped away from her.

Sam began to turn away when she saw something move along the cave ceiling above Jack's head. She whirled and aimed her gun. 'Sir! Get down!'

Jack followed her instruction, falling to the floor and pointing his own weapon above him.

They both shot at the same time; the flashes of light were bright in the darkness of the cave. A long, thick object dropped to the ground with a thump.

Jack scuttled back out of the way, landing next to Sam. She helped him off the floor.

'Holy Hannah! Look at it.' Sam muttered, breathing deeply; her heart-beat pounding in her chest. She suddenly realised that her hand was holding onto Jack's arm. She let go reluctantly.

'Holy crap more like it.' Jack muttered. He reached out tentatively and poked the black serpent with his gun.

'Is it dead?' Sam asked bluntly.

'It's dead.' Jack confirmed. He looked at her triumphantly. 'So. A snake.' He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Sam smiled. 'I apologise for doubting that you saw a snake, sir.'

Jack shrugged. 'You could have been right; I didn't get much sleep.'

She didn't know how to reply to that. 'Well, I should get back to the fire.' She said hurriedly. She jerked her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the entrance.

'Carter.'

She stopped and turned back.

Jack gestured at her awkwardly, his eyes shadowed in the dim light. 'Thanks for the save.'

Sam smiled at him and started out again.

'Carter.'

She turned back again to find him staring at the snake with a speculative look.

'Do you think we can eat it?' Jack poked it again with his gun.

She grimaced. 'You want to eat it?'

'I don't know about you but I'm getting bored with vegetable stew.' Jack pointed out. 'What do you think?'

Sam pulled a face and gave the snake a doubtful look. 'I guess.' She said.

'Come on, Carter, where's your sense of adventure?' Jack teased.

She arched an eyebrow. 'OK, sir, on one condition.'

'Name it.' Jack said.

'You clean it and cook it.' Sam said, sure he would decline.

'OK.' Jack agreed easily. He grinned as though he had guessed at her reasoning.

She gave in gracefully and six hours later, she sat around the camp fire and accepted a piece of barbequed snake from the Colonel.

He watched as she took a hesitant bite.

'Actually,' she said chewing thoughtfully, 'this isn't half-bad, sir.'

'I keep telling ya,' Jack said exasperated, 'it's Jack.'

Sam slowed in her chewing and gestured with her greasy fingers. 'Do you really think I should? I mean, under the circumstances.'

'Well, maybe not in front of the General.' Jack quipped.

She couldn't help smiling. They'd both been more relaxed with each other since the snake incident. Maybe they hadn't quite recaptured the same flirty atmosphere of the previous few days on the planet but they had definitely not regressed to the rigid formality of their first couple of days there either.

'I guess it's probably not a great idea.' Jack said regretfully.

Sam nodded jerkily.

'Of course, if we're stuck here for months…' Jack waved a wedge of snake at her.

'If we're stuck here for months, I'll call you Jack.' Sam promised.

Jack frowned and he swallowed his food quickly. 'The right answer, Carter, was that we're not going to be stuck here for months.'

She took a bite of her snake to delay answering him.

'You think they would have fixed any physical issue by now.' Jack surmised.

'It has to be technical.' Sam confirmed.

'I guess we should talk about how long we keep trying to get home through the Stargate.' Jack said, taking another bite of the snake. 'If the gate doesn't work tomorrow, we should discuss it with Teal'c.'

Sam nodded in acknowledgement and licked her fingers. She glanced up to find Jack watching her. The desire in his eyes had her flushing and wondering how she had missed him looking at her like that before; she guessed he had never been as open about it before. She lowered her fingers self-consciously.

Jack looked away. 'You know in a couple of years, Carter, you'll be leading your own SG team.'

Sam's eyes snapped to him questioningly.

'And I'll be too old for field work.' Jack continued conversationally as though he was discussing the weather.

'Sir…'

'I'm just saying that maybe, one day.' Jack said quickly, looking back at her with a guarded yet wistful expression. 'If you were single and I was single and we happened not to be in the same chain of command then maybe, one day.'

She smiled at him. 'I'd like that.' She hesitated before she added quietly, 'Jack.'

Jack lips quirked into a quick smile. 'And, until then, there's nothing wrong with two team-mates being friends.'

'Friends.' Sam agreed.

He turned back to the fire and threw the remains of his meal into it before settling back beside her. For a while they sat in a comfortable silence, the fire popping with the snake grease and the smell of the charred flesh mixing with the wood.

Jack suddenly yawned and Sam looked at him amused. 'If you want to get some sleep, sir, I'll take first watch.'

Jack looked back at the cave and gestured at her. 'I think I'll sleep out here.'

'I'll protect you from the snakes.' Sam promised with a smile.

He winked at her as he grabbed a nearby blanket and stretched out on the ground. 'You already do, Carter.'

Sam watched as Jack closed his eyes; in a few moments, his breathing became deep and regular. She leaned back against the log, pulling her knees up to her chest as she looked up at the stars.

Friends.

A sense of peace settled over her. She could do that.

Day Seven – The SGC

'…so you do see what I'm saying, General.' Daniel concluded as he tapped the folder he had placed on top of Hammond's desk.

The portly General looked up at him blankly. 'I'm afraid I have no idea, Doctor Jackson.'

'It's not what the Russians are saying; it's what they're not.' Daniel expanded his point, waving his arm at the folder. 'In all of their communications there's not a single mention that the ship could be of alien origin.'

'So?' Hammond prompted with a frown. 'I would have thought that was good news.'

'Well, yes,' Daniel admitted, 'it is good news in some ways.' He wrapped his hands around his torso and looked at Hammond earnestly. 'But doesn't it strike you as odd?'

'Odd?'

'Well, if you heard that an object came from, uh, space and entered the atmosphere on a controlled entry…'

'You think an alien ship would be the likely conclusion.' Hammond gave a small laugh. 'There are any number of explanations.'

'Name them.' Daniel shot back. He caught Hammond's shock at his retort and raised a hand in apology. 'Uh, sorry, sir, I just meant what other explanations are there? And even if there are other explanations wouldn't there be at least one mention that it might possibly be of an alien origin?'

Hammond stood up and paced over to the small internal window. 'I take your point, Doctor. So you think they know it was an alien ship?'

'I don't know.' Daniel admitted. 'I just find it…odd.'

Hammond sighed. 'I don't have to tell you that the situation with Russia is very sensitive.'

'No, sir.' Daniel agreed quietly.

'It's not going to help if I tell the Pentagon we think the Russians might be aware that the incident was alien.'

'I don't suppose we can just ask them?' Daniel suggested half-seriously.

'Not without exposing our own knowledge.' Hammond shook his head and pursed his lips thoughtfully. 'Thank you for your observations, Doctor.'

Daniel heard the dismissal in the General's voice and headed for the door. He made his way down to the control room.

'…and do _not_ touch the code I have just sent you. Just load it into the file I have specified. Can you do that, hmmm?'

Daniel raised his eyebrows at the strident tone coming from the telephone speaker the technicians were huddled around.

'Thanks for your help. We'll contact you if there's any problem.' Walter responded briskly.

'Contact me? No, wait…'

Walter exchanged a look with Siler and the Sergeant stabbed a button to end the call, silencing the still protesting man on the other end.

Daniel frowned. 'Who was that on the phone?'

'The new Stargate technology guy at Area 51.' Walter responded absently as he turned back to the computer and started tapping on his keyboard. 'I want to say McCoy but that's not it.'

'That's Star Trek.' Siler commented. 'You're thinking of the doctor.'

'Oh right.' Walter responded absently.

Daniel cleared his throat noisily. 'So.' He said, trying to get the conversation back on track. 'How's it going?'

'Well, we now have a new subroutine to help the computer's dialling programme talk with the new gate.' Walter explained. 'I'm just loading it now.'

'And this guy at Area 51 wrote it?' Daniel checked.

'If he's half as good as he thinks he is, it should work.' Siler commented dryly.

Walter turned to him. 'We should be ready for a test in five minutes.'

Siler nodded. 'I'll check on the power couplings.'

Daniel hovered nervously as the final preparations were made. Hammond appeared as the technicians finalised their work.

Walter turned around and nodded at the General. 'We're ready, sir.'

'Dial it up, Sergeant.' Hammond ordered.

The gate began to spin.

'Chevron One…' Walter intoned.

Daniel pinned his blue gaze on the Stargate and prayed.

'Is encoded.' Walter said in disbelief as the chevron lit up. 'Chevron One is encoded.'

Hammond slapped Daniel on the shoulder and the archaeologist rocked forward unexpectedly. The military man grinned back at him happily.

'Chevron Seven locked.'

Daniel let out a shaky breath as the wormhole blossomed like a beautiful blue flower into the room below.

A cheer went up from the technicians and Daniel barely heard Hammond congratulate them all on a good job. The gate was working and the rest of SG1 could come home.

If they'd made it.

Daniel pushed the doubt to the back of his mind.

They had to have made it and they had to come home.

They wouldn't leave him behind.

Day Eight – P3X234

'I'm telling you it was a really big snake.' Jack said, his brown eyes twinkling mischievously at the Jaffa stood in front of him and Sam. He spread his arms out wide. 'Really big.'

Teal'c looked at Sam as though to gain her opinion on Jack's veracity concerning the size of the reptile.

'Tell him, Carter.'

'He's telling the truth, Teal'c.' Sam said, pressing the first symbol on the DHD down firmly. 'But I admit I didn't believe him either at first.' She darted a light-hearted look at the Colonel. 'There was nothing there when I got to the cave initially.'

'That's because it slithered off before you got there.' Jack retorted brightly.

'It must have been frightened when you squealed.' Sam commented, her blue eyes sparkling back at him as she hit the next two symbols of the gate address.

'I did not squeal!' Jack protested to Teal'c. 'Hey, some respect here, Carter.' He poked her arm. 'I did not squeal.'

She shot him a look as she hit another symbol.

'I may have cried out in a manly way.' Jack said defensively to Teal'c.

The Jaffa raised an eyebrow. 'I see.' He murmured clasping his hands behind his back.

Sam laughed out loud.

Jack's lips twitched as a warm feeling of contentment stole over him. He sneaked a look at Sam. She looked beautiful. The morning light touched her blonde hair turning it to gold. He took a breath; he had the promise of one day…it was enough; it was more than he had ever believed or hoped was possible.

Jack looked at his Jaffa friend. 'How are you going to explain that?' He asked, pointing at the gold strip of hair adorning his friend's chin.

'I do not intend to explain.' Teal'c said firmly.

Sam smiled again at Jack's taken aback expression and her hand hit the orange centre. The familiar swoosh had them all staring at the rippling blue centre with pleased astonishment.

'They must have got the gate connected.' Sam said wonderingly.

'Send the IDC.' Jack ordered.

She fumbled for the GDO but her fingers quickly entered the correct code. 'Receiving confirmation, sir.'

The three of them moved forward.

'So, do you think they'll have a band, streamers, maybe a cake?' Jack asked idly.

'Sir?'

'Well, we did save the world again.' Jack pointed out.

'I'm just hoping Daniel's there.' Sam said. 'He should have recovered from his surgery now.'

'I am looking forward to seeing him also.' Teal'c said.

'Me too.' Jack smiled. 'Not that this hasn't been fun.' His eyes caught Sam's.

Sam smiled at him reassuringly.

He nodded as they reached the wormhole. 'Let's go home.'


	22. Hidden Fears

**Author's Note: **Team friendship with a little Sam/Jack UST.

**Small Victories**** Recap:** _In the ocean, a Russian sub is boarded by the remaining Replicator from Thor's ship while SG1 return to Earth and are reunited with Daniel. A relaxed Jack invites Sam fishing again but she refuses with a smile; as he heads out into the corridor, she chases after him – Hammond has cancelled the leave. Major Davis arrives and tells them about the sub. Both Jack and Sam recommend blowing it up but Davis tells them that the political situation may be too volatile for them to take that action. It's decided a small team will board the sub and take out the Replicators with guns. _

_The Stargate activates; Thor arrives and asks for their help in dealing with a Replicator invasion in the Asgard galaxy. Sam volunteers to go with the Asgard while the rest of SG1 deal with the sub. Jack and Teal'c board the sub with two other soldiers, while Daniel watches at a nearby base of operations. The Replicators attack, killing the other two men and injuring Teal'c; Davis agrees they need to blow the ship. Daniel notes that the material from the new Replicators is different; that they're eating the submarine but that they need to deal with the original Replicator from Thor's ship which might be able to survive the explosion. Jack and Teal'c agree to go back aboard having come up with a plan._

_Meanwhile, Sam boards an Asgard ship and admires a new ship in the same dock; Thor tells her that the O'Neill is the latest design but it is not completely ready. As their battle with the Replicators becomes precarious and Sam struggles to understand the Asgard technology, she eventually comes up with a plan; bait a trap – send the O'Neill into hyperspace, the Replicator ships will follow and when they do, blow the O'Neill remotely wiping out the Replicator ships. The plan works brilliantly._

_On Earth, Jack and Teal'c have been successful at destroying the mother bug, but are trapped on the sub and being overrun by Replicators; Jack tells Daniel to blow the sub and when the archaeologist hesitates, Jack orders Davis to do it. A horrified and upset Daniel agrees but just as the missiles hit the sub, Daniel sees a flash of white light and __realises the Agard have beamed them out. On Thor's ship, Jack thanks Sam and Thor for the rescue; Thor thanks them for their help and beams them back to Earth._

**Hidden Fears**

General Hammond placed the red phone down with a sigh. He rubbed his head as though the soothing strokes would ease the headache he had developed during his conversation with the President and the Joint Chiefs.

Politics.

It was part of the job but not the part he liked especially as making sure he and his command stayed in favour seemed to be taking up more and more of his day. He sighed and got up to pace over to the internal window that looked out into the briefing room.

He had to admit the current situation was a mess. The world had been threatened, not because of the Goa'uld, but because of an ally. It wasn't just that the Asgard had brought the Replicators to their door but that they had risked SG1 on not one but two missions because of it and it had cost them a Stargate.

Hammond sighed and clasped his hands behind his back. His lips pursed thoughtfully as he stared out the window unseeingly. He was aware of how close he had come to losing his flagship team. The reports from the members of SG1 of their original mission on Thor's ship had made it clear that they had ran out of options when Major Carter had gotten the idea to use the Stargate as Doctor Jackson had rightly guessed, and having read Major Davis' report on the situation on the Russian submarine, they had come close to losing Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c.

The incident with the submarine was causing all kinds of diplomatic shockwaves especially on top of the Russians' observation of the uncontrolled entry of Thor's ship. The decision to continue to deny all knowledge of anything in relation to both situations hadn't been easy but Hammond figured it was the right one. Still, he didn't envy the President the imminent conversations that the statesman was going to have to make with the Russian President. It was partially that empathy that had allowed him to hold onto his temper when the President had stated forcefully that the SGC wasn't doing enough to find ways of defending Earth; wasn't performing their mission. The President hadn't appreciated Hammond's restrained rejoinder that SG1 had just saved the planet again; twice. Evidently, saving the world was getting to be commonplace and expected by the President and the Pentagon.

A soft knock on the office door that led out to the corridor disturbed Hammond's inner musings. 'Come.' He barked as he made his way back to his desk.

Jack O'Neill sauntered into the office, closing the door behind him. The Colonel's silver dog tags glinted against the black background of his t-shirt as he came to a halt in front of the desk and a semblance of an 'at attention' pose. 'You wanted to see me, sir.'

Hammond nodded. 'Have a seat, Colonel.'

Jack sat down as Hammond resumed his own leather chair and leaned back tiredly. The Colonel looked at his CO expectantly.

'I wanted to inform you that your leave is cancelled.' Hammond said succinctly. 'You and the rest of SG1 will go back on mission rotation tomorrow.'

The younger man nodded. 'I'll inform my team, sir.'

'I have also been told by my superiors that I am to remind every SG team of our core mission.' Hammond said briskly.

Jack's eyebrows rose slightly. 'I take it they're…'

'Less than happy, Colonel?' Hammond supplied. 'You'd be right about that.'

'Ah.' Jack paused for a moment. 'They do know we did just save the world again.'

Hammond didn't smile.

Jack pressed his lips together. 'Oh.' He pulled a face. 'That bad, huh?'

'I don't think I have to tell you that this whole business with Thor and these Replicators has created a helluva mess, Colonel.' Hammond expanded.

'No, sir.' Jack replied, his brown eyes serious.

'It's bad enough getting attacked by the Goa'uld but for an ally to bring an advanced enemy here…' Hammond's voice trailed away and his hand strayed up to his gleaming forehead again to rub at his headache. 'Not to mention this whole situation with the Russians has just made things a million times worse.'

'The Russians will do that.' Jack commented.

Hammond fixed Jack with a look that indicated the military man wasn't helping. 'I know you've had dealings with the Russian military before, Colonel.'

Jack shrugged. 'I may have run into them a couple of times running black ops in Eastern Europe and Afghanistan, sir.'

'I take it they weren't pleasant encounters.' Hammond probed gently.

'Oh I don't know,' Jack replied casually, 'I think they probably rank somewhere between being Goa'ulded and going to Netu.' He said. 'Sir.' He added as an afterthought.

'I see.' Hammond sighed. He leaned forward, clasping his hands on his desk. 'You're scheduled to leave for P4X518 tomorrow at oh-six-hundred. Initial UAV suggested an unknown energy source some distance away from the gate.' He picked up the file by his elbow and passed it to Jack.

'An unknown energy source?' Jack said as he began to flip through the contents of the folder.

'With any luck it will turn out to be a viable alternate energy source.' Hammond said forcefully. 'We could do with a success, Colonel, and fast.'

'Understood.' Jack nodded and got to his feet. 'We'll see what we can do.'

'I know you will, Colonel.' Hammond gave him a small smile. 'I know you will.'

o-O-o

Daniel Jackson wiped his glasses and pushed them back on his face hurriedly as he dodged another branch on the trail through the forest. Ahead of him, Samantha Carter was leading the team holding some kind of device that was tracking the mysterious energy signal; Jack walked beside her, his gun trained on the path. Daniel looked over his shoulder at Teal'c who gave him a reassuring nod. The archaeologist turned back around and continued walking with a pleased smile.

A sense of contentment filled him. He had been determined that he was going with the team on the mission and had talked Jack and Janet Fraiser into agreeing he was fit for duty. He probably should have taken another couple of days if his laboured breathing and the stitch in his side was anything to go by, Daniel mused ruefully. But he had the spent the day walking with his team on a planet far, far away through a dank forest that smelled like manure, and he couldn't have been happier. Daniel grinned inanely.

'Hey, Carter!' Jack's voice broke the silence.

'Sir.' Sam shot him a questioning look before her gaze moved resolutely back to the device.

'Are we there yet?' Jack asked with a light-hearted whine that had Sam rolling her eyes at him and smiling.

'The signal's getting stronger.' Sam said. 'We're almost on top of it, sir.'

'Great.' Jack said, adjusting his olive cap. He glanced at the sky. 'Looks like we only have a couple of hours of daylight left.'

'We should reach it within the next ten minutes.' Sam said confidently.

'OK.' Jack looked over his shoulder again at Daniel. 'You OK, Daniel?' He kept his tone even but the concern still seeped through.

'I'm good.' Daniel said stubbornly.

They turned a corner and Sam stopped them at the edge of a wide clearing. In front of them in the middle of the area was a massive lump of black rock. Her blue eyes stared at the device. 'This is it.'

'That's it?' Jack asked incredulously. He took his cap off and ran a hand through his short grey hair. 'It's a rock.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam happily agreed with his conclusion.

'So.' Jack prompted.

'Well, that's it, sir.' Sam said. She grimaced at the black lump. 'It's a rock.'

Jack stared at her pointedly.

'I'll run some tests.' Sam hurried out. She started towards the rock and crouched down beside it, removing her backpack to root through it for the necessary items.

Jack gestured. 'Daniel, help Carter.' He waved at Teal'c. 'We'll do a perimeter check.'

Daniel was already on his way over to Sam. He unfastened his own backpack and dropped it to the ground before lowering himself into a sitting position beside his team-mate. He took a few moments to catch his breath. 'Wow. This thing looks like marble.' He commented. 'Is it still emitting energy?'

'Yep.' Sam said. She frowned at the rock. 'This is weird.'

'What?'

'The rock is emitting energy but there's no outward sign of it at all.' She raised her hand and started to move it toward the rock.

'Sam.' Daniel cautioned.

'It's not radiating any heat or light.' Sam frowned. 'It's strange.' She gestured at him. 'What do you make of it?'

'The surface seems as though it's been carved although there's no discernable shape.' Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose and pushed himself off the ground. He circled the rock carefully examining it from all angles before ending up back on the other side of the rock from Sam. 'It's definitely been carved.'

'Any idea who carved it?' Sam asked as she started to unpack a small geological kit.

'Well, at a guess, I would say whoever wrote this sign.' Daniel pointed at the small stone plaque he had discovered.

Sam walked around to stare it in surprise. She frowned at the lettering. 'What does it say?'

'I'm not sure.' Daniel admitted. 'We haven't come across this language before.' He looked at her with happy anticipation. 'It's going to take time.'

Sam nodded. 'I'll take some scrapings.'

'You might want to hold off on that.' Daniel pointed out. He gestured at the plaque. 'This could be some kind of, uh, warning.'

Sam's eyebrows rose a little. 'Really?'

'Big black rock in the middle of nowhere generating energy?' Daniel shrugged. 'If you were going to leave a message what would you leave?'

'Good point.' Sam suddenly smiled at him. 'It's so good to have you back, Daniel. We missed you.'

'It's good to be back.' Daniel admitted.

They smiled at each other broadly.

'So, what's going on?' Jack's voice interrupted their reverie.

'Daniel found some writing, sir.' Sam reported briskly as Jack and Teal'c walked over to join them.

Jack smiled at the archaeologist. 'Of course he did.' He looked down at the plaque. 'So, what does it say?'

'I, uh, don't know.' Daniel crossed his arms over his chest. 'We've never come across this language.'

'Daniel thinks it may be a warning.' Sam expanded. 'It looks like the rock has been carved so it may not be a naturally forming energy. We think it would be prudent to decipher the language before we go any further.'

Jack nodded sharply. 'OK.' He looked around the clearing. 'We'll camp here tonight.'

The remaining hours of daylight slipped away and they finally called it a night and gathered around the fire. There was a companionable silence as they all drank coffee from their tin mugs.

Daniel looked across to his right where Jack and Sam sat together on a log. He'd been aware for a long time that the two military officers had developed feelings for each other but both of them seemed determined to ignore how they felt and how the other felt. He personally felt it was a shame that the regulations stood in their way but, on the other hand, he couldn't deny a part of him was pleased that their choice meant SG1 stayed together. He had always struggled to feel like he belonged somewhere and, since his wife's death, SG1 had become everything to him. He had missed his team-mates when they had taken the mission with Thor; had worried about them during the time it took to get the gate to work. He had been incredibly relieved when they had walked through the wormhole.

He glanced over at Teal'c wondering again at the small beard the Jaffa sported; Teal'c had refused point blank to discuss it. Daniel hid his smile in his mug. He glanced back at Jack and Sam again. The military man looked away from the fire to glance at the Air Force Major. Sam seemed to feel his gaze on her because her eyes moved from the fire to catch his. They shared a warm look before both of them returned to staring at the fire. Daniel's eyes widened and his own gaze took on a speculative look as he reviewed their behaviour.

Jack stood up suddenly. 'Teal'c, let's do a final check for the night.'

The Jaffa put his cup down and followed the Colonel into the forest.

Daniel swapped seats, moving to sit by Sam. 'So.' He opened up teasingly.

Her blue eyes narrowed on him. 'What?' She said suspiciously.

He raised his mug. 'I was just thinking you and Jack seemed, I don't know,' he shrugged and left it open-ended.

'We were stuck on a planet for over a week together, Daniel.' Sam pointed out breezily.

'Well, Teal'c was with you,' Daniel began to argue. He stopped abruptly and stared at her, his quick mind putting together the pieces of the puzzle; Teal'c's reported daily visits to the Jaffa camp for supplies, Sam and Jack's closeness, the guilty flush that reddened Sam's cheeks. 'Oh my God.' He said. 'Teal'c wasn't with you, was he? It was just you and Jack.'

'Teal'c was missing Rya'c so the Colonel told him he could stay at the Jaffa camp.' Sam explained quickly.

Daniel nodded slowly; it sounded like something Jack would do. He looked over at Sam prepared to tease her again but the anxious look in her eyes stopped him. He guessed she was worried about the fallout of people knowing she and Jack had been alone together. 'It's OK.' He assured her swiftly. 'I won't say anything to anyone.'

'Thanks, Daniel.' Sam gave him a grateful smile. 'I mean, not that there's anything to tell,' she added hurriedly, 'nothing happened.'

'I know that,' Daniel immediately assured her, 'although, maybe I'm surprised you didn't shoot him.'

Sam smiled. 'Actually, the Colonel tried to make it fun for me.'

Daniel smiled. It looked like Sam's feelings for Jack were undiminished given the indulgent fondness in her voice. A sound behind at him had him looking over his shoulder into the darkness. 'Did you hear that?'

'What?' Sam looked over to where he was staring. 'I didn't hear anything.'

A sound on the opposite side of the fire had them both jumping.

Jack looked at them concerned. 'You OK, kids?'

'I thought I heard something.' Daniel said, standing up and pointing in the direction of the rock.

Jack glanced at Teal'c. 'We just did a check. No-one's around, Daniel.'

'Colonel O'Neill is correct.' Teal'c confirmed. 'We are the only inhabitants of this clearing.'

Daniel sighed and tried to shrug away his unease.

'Perhaps it would be prudent to check again.' Teal'c suggested, catching the archaeologist's anxiety.

Jack stared at the Jaffa but Teal'c was unmoving.

'Couldn't hurt, sir.' Sam pointed out.

Jack sighed and nudged Teal'c. 'Come on then.'

Teal'c inclined his head and followed the Colonel. A smile drifted across his lips as they walked past Daniel.

'So, what was it like on the Asgard ship?' Daniel asked as he refilled his and Sam's coffee mugs and sat down again.

'Weird.' Sam pulled a face. 'Don't ever accept a dinner invitation from them.'

'Bad?'

'Sooo bad.' She gave a smile. 'But, Daniel, their technology…' she sighed, 'they're just so far ahead of us.'

'Did they really have a ship called the O'Neill?' Daniel asked, still incredulous at Sam's news.

'Yep. They really did.' Sam nodded.

'Wow.' Daniel grinned. 'I can't believe you blew it up!'

'Hey, you blew up a submarine.' Sam teased.

A shadow flitted across Daniel's face and he looked down at the ground. 'Yeah.'

Sam put her hand on his arm. 'Hey.' She looked at him bemused. 'Are you OK?'

'I don't know.' Daniel admitted. He glanced up at her and looked away again. 'I agreed to blow up a submarine with Jack and Teal'c on it.' His fingers drummed against the mug. 'I mean, you guys are like family to me and I…' he turned back at find her looking at him with compassionate understanding, 'I can't believe I made that call.'

She squeezed his arm. 'You did the right thing.'

'You know that doesn't really make me feel any better.' Daniel said with a humourless laugh.

Sam bit her lip. 'Yeah.' She looked away into the fire. 'I know.' She wrapped her hands around her mug. 'It's scary to think we all might have to really make that decision some day.'

The sound of footsteps had them both turning round to greet their returning team-mates.

'Still nobody there.' Jack declared loudly.

Daniel shrugged.

Jack sat down on the ground by Sam and Teal'c took a seat next to him. Daniel refilled their coffee mugs and passed them.

'So, have you figured out what that thing says yet?' Jack asked.

'Well, I've narrowed it down to some kind of mix of Hebrew and Arabic which is fascinating really and…'

Jack looked at Daniel with fond exasperation. 'Daniel.'

Daniel rubbed his chin. 'The most I can make out is something to do with essence, I can't be sure.'

'So, no.' Jack repeated.

'No.' Daniel agreed.

Teal'c stood up suddenly, staring into the darkness by the rock.

They all stared up at the Jaffa surprised.

'Teal'c?' Jack questioned.

'I believe I saw something move by the rock, O'Neill.' Teal'c said, frowning in concern. 'I am sure of it.'

'We checked…' Jack began.

'I am aware.' Teal'c cut him off. 'Just as I am certain that I saw something yet there is nothing there now.'

'OK,' Daniel said slowly, 'this is getting creepy.'

Jack glanced at his watch. 'Let's call it a night. Usual watch rotation; boots on.'

Daniel sighed as Sam drank back the rest of her coffee and patted his shoulder before she got up to move to the tent. She would take the last watch whereas Daniel always took the first; Teal'c would take the second and Jack the third. Daniel looked at Jack enviously as the older man stretched out on a ground sheet.

The rock drew Daniel's attention. He stared at it, tracing the outline against the darkness, the flames of the camp fire casting flickering shadows that obscured it. It was a fascinating object, he mused. He knew Sam was bemused by the way the rock was generating energy yet there didn't seem to be any obvious reason why. Maybe the plaque would help, if only he could decipher the language. He concentrated on the translation, until Teal'c touched his shoulder. Daniel jumped but managed to prevent the scream from leaving his lips. He headed over to the sleeping area and lay down beside Jack. Daniel took his glasses off and placed them carefully to one side. He closed his eyes.

_The __golden desert sand had turned pink, touched by the last rays of the Sun as it descended. The sky was a beautiful indigo, the moons and stars bright in the clear sky. Daniel felt her arms slide around him and he covered them with his own, a smile lighting up his face as he dropped the flap to their tent and turned to his wife. He kissed her deeply before folding her in his arms and holding her tightly against her._

'_What is it __my Daniel?' Sha're asked with concern, the Abydonian lilt turning his name into Dan-yel._

'_I miss you.' Daniel murmured against her dark hair__; the feel of her was so real. She felt solid; warm. He could feel her curves soft against the hard planes of his body._

'_But I haven't gone anywhere!' Sha're laughed__, leaning back to look at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness._

_Daniel tried to return her carefree smile. His hand slid into her hair, his thumb caressed her cheekbone, and she leaned into his touch. He'd had this dream before and knew it was a dream; Sha're was dead but this was all he had left – dreams. He pushed his knowledge aside and kissed her again, desperate for her. The kiss deepened and Daniel revelled in her response as they sank onto the bed of blankets and pillows. He clutched at her as Sha're seemed to slip from his grasp, becoming as insubstantial as mist._

_He opened his eyes_

_She was gone. He was no longer in the tent; no longer in the garb of the Abydonians. He was lying on the cold ground in the clearing on P4X518, dressed in his BDU. The clearing was empty and he was alone. He got to his feet; his heart pounding. Where was everyone? There was no sign of the tent or the fire…it was like they had disappeared or had never been there._

'_Jack?' He yelled into the darkness. 'Sam? Teal'c?' He whirled around looking for them desperately. They wouldn't__ leave him behind. Something must have happened. Something…_

'_Anyone?' His shout echoed in the darkness. He whirled back around and checked again. _

_His team was gone._

_He was alone._

_All alone._

_His gut clenched tightly, a sick feeling curdling in h__is stomach as his heart raced. Something had happened to them; they wouldn't leave him…_

_:Wouldn't they?:_

_The harsh whisper resounded in his head. He frowned. THAT wasn't his voice. _

_:They left you before:_

_A flash of memory; Nyan telling him SG1 had transported to Thor's ship…the Stargate disappearing…_

_They had a mission and he was sick. He couldn't have gone with them. _

_:You're alone:_

_Daniel whirled around again, looking wildly into the darkness. 'Who are you?' He demanded._

_:It is YOUR fault she died:_

_Another memory – undigging the Stargate on Abydos. _

_:It is YOUR fault they died:_

_His parents dying in front of him._

_:It is YOUR fault they died:_

_Jack and Teal'c on the submarine surrounded by Replicators._

'_They didn't die!' Daniel yelled. 'What have you done with them? Where are they?' He spun around, desperately searching for his team-mates._

_:WE have done nothing:_

'_I'll find them!' Daniel said._

_:Like you found Sha're?: The voice taunted._

_Daniel pushed his hands through his hair. What was he going to do? Panic clawed at his throat, closing it up, catching on the sob there…he was alone…_

_No._

_He wasn't alone. His team-mates were missing and they were counting on him to find them. He pushed his fear away and took a shaky breath. His vision focused on the black rock._

'_You're in the rock, aren't you?' Daniel said suddenly. 'You're trapped there.'_

_:You know nothing: _

'_Why don't you explain it to me then?' Daniel murmured as he took a step towards the rock. 'Tell me what happened to you.'_

_:Your compassion is abhorrent to us:_

'_Why?' Daniel questioned, taking another step. 'Because you feel no compassion?'__ The words on the plaque suddenly fell into place for him. 'Of course.' He said. 'You're the essence of negativity. The original inhabitants of this planet found a way to transfer their negative thoughts, their negative emotions, into actual energy.' He stared at the rock. 'You feed and grow on negative behaviour.' He realised. 'That's why I'm here alone.' He gave a short humourless laugh. 'This isn't real at all. This is, this is some kind of dream or vision you're constructing for me in my head.' His lips firmed. 'I'm not alone at all.'_

_:You are mine now:_

'_No.' __Daniel replied firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. 'No, I'm not. You see, my friends are still out there,' he gestured with one hand, 'and they'll be finding a way to help me.'_

_:They won't come:_

'_Yes, they will.' Daniel retorted. He walked away from the rock and sat down cross-legged by the log. He looked around the clearing and sighed. 'Whenever you're ready, guys.' He murmured. 'Whenever you're ready.'_

o-O-o

_Sam's e__yes opened slowly. She frowned as she recognised the cave they had lived in on P3X234 and she stood up slowly, getting her bearings. The last thing she remembered was crawling into her tent on P4X518. She must be dreaming, Sam concluded, even if it felt real. She took a step outside the cave. _

_Everything seemed so real__. The fire was gently burning; the supplies from the Jaffa carefully stacked nearby. The chess board she and Jack had created in the dusty ground was still in place. Neither Teal'c nor Jack was around. She made her way out of the camp and to the stream. _

_The smell of the forest was so familiar; the walk. She shivered. She couldn't be back on P3X234, Sam reassured herself. This was a dream. She __frowned as she reached the end of the path, where it gave way to the edge of the stream. She reached down and cupped her hands to bring the water to her lips. _

_A slight movement flitted through the periphery of her vision. She froze and turned her head slowly. Her heart began to pound. __It was a fishing line in the water. She stood up carefully, straining to follow the line back to the rod. It was perched on a tackle box. She took a step forward and her eyes met the Colonel's._

_Jack smiled at her; a teasing smile that lifted his lips and warmed his chocolate eyes. 'Carter.'_

'_Colonel.' Sam greeted him cautiously, moving forward to stand near to him. There was an empty chair. _

'_You want to join me?' Jack jerked his head at the seat next to him. _

'_I didn't think there were any fish in the stream, sir.' Sam pointed out. She looked around suspiciously. _

_Jack shrugged. 'You don't need fish to fish.' He __patted the chair next to him. 'Come on. There's nothing wrong with two friends fishing together, is there, Carter?'_

_Friends. _

_They had to be friends. They couldn't be anything else given the regulations, their working relationship, military ranks…but friends could fish together, couldn't they?_

_Sam took a deep breath and sat down beside him._

_Jack grinned at her and she smiled back, relaxing. _

'_Here.' He passed her his fishing rod._

_Sam took it happily._

'_Major!' General Hammond's voice shattered the peace of the stream. 'What do you think you are doing?'_

_Sam jumped up guiltily, dislodging her chair which went flying backwards. She took in their outraged CO. 'Sir, if you just let me, I can explain…'_

_Hammond stared at her disapprovingly. _

_She looked at Jack who shrugged at her. _

'_We were only fishing.' She said miserably._

'_And you say nothing happened between you and the Colonel on P2X234?' Hammond barked. _

'_Nothing happened.' Sam insisted, trying to ignore the guilt that flooded through her as Hammond's disappointment in her shone from his pale blue eyes clearly. 'We were just fishing.'_

_:But you wanted more:_

_Sam froze__ at the harsh whisper that resounded in her head._

_A flash of memory; the Colonel standing by the stream with no top covering his chest, the muscles rippling as he moved. The remembered wave of desire that she had felt rushed through her, bringing heat to her cheeks._

_:You wanted THIS:_

_Another flash; a buried fantasy of her and Jack kissing passionately by the stream, her body pressed up against his…she shook her head violently and closed her eyes tightly, her heart racing. It wasn't real. It was all a dream._

_Sam opened her eyes. _

_She was back in the clearing on P4X518. She was alone. She looked around in the darkness, searching for the others. She sat down weakly and tried to get her bearings. _

_She must still be dreaming, Sam mused. She__ dropped her head into her hands. What was going on?_

_:Don't you know? Can't you work it out?:_

_Her head snapped up __at the taunt and her eyes landed on the lump of black rock in the clearing._

_The subconscious mind must be able to pick up on some kind of energy signal being transmitted from the rock, Sam thought excitedly. It was responsible for her dream…but why? She sighed. She had to find a way out of this…there had to be someway to break free of the energy's control…_

_:You're mine now:_

'_Not for long.' Sam stated forcefully. Her brow creased as her mind began to turn the problem over; there had to a solution and she would find it._

o-O-o

_The base sirens were screaming as Jack walked out of the wormhole. He glanced back as the iris shut behind him. He could have sworn that he had just gone to sleep on P4X518…he shook himself. He took his shades off and looked around at the frantic personnel running about in the gate room as he made his way down the ramp. His eyes settled on the sombre looking General at the foot of the ramp._

'_Did you find it?' Hammond asked urgently._

'_No, sir.' Jack shook his head regretfully. 'It was just some lump of rock.'_

'_Actually, it was a very interesting rock,' Daniel began._

'_Daniel.' Jack snapped at him and the archaeologist came to a huffy halt. Jack glanced back at the General and gestured at the activity around them. 'What's going on here?'_

'_We've been ordered to shut down the programme, Colonel.' Hammond sighed heavily. 'The Russians discovered we destroyed their submarine and are threatening war. We were hoping that the object on P4X518 would be a weapon of some kind we could use against the Goa'uld.'_

'_It's a bit sudden, isn't it, sir?' Jack asked concerned. _

'_You know how easily these things can escalate, Colonel.' Hammond said succinctly. 'You and SG1 are being reassigned.'_

'_Sir…' Sam began to protest beside Jack._

'_No arguments, Major.' Hammond said. He left the gate room._

_Jack caught Sam's eyes and subtly shook his head. __There was nothing left to do._

_Suddenly, __the Stargate activated; the iris wouldn't close…Jaffa were invading the gate room… _

_Jack yelled the order to take cover as he __vaulted dived behind a stack of boxes and slapped the safety off on his MP5. He aimed and started firing. He picked off his targets steadily. He saw Daniel fly backwards as he was hit; Teal'c grappling hand to hand with one Jaffa. _

_There were too many of them. He slammed another clip into place as he saw Teal'c take a knife to the gut and sink to the floor, a shocked expression on the Jaffa's face – his symbiote was dead and Teal'c would die from the wounds._

_Sam cried out beside him and she slumped to the ground, a bloody staff wound in her shoulder._

'_No!' Jack screamed as he reached down and saw her blue eyes staring lifelessly. He reached out a trembling hand and checked her pulse. She was gone. _

_Anger filled him.__ He screamed a battle-cry and stood up, firing wildly. The Jaffa fell before him in a wave. He lowered his gun. His ammo and energy were spent._

_He stood alone in the gate room; the dead by his feet. He flung his gun aside and lowered himself to the floor. Sam lay where she had fallen. He pulled her roughly into his arms, his hands stroked her hair. _

_:You could have saved her: The whisper sent a shiver through him._

'_Leave me alone.' Jack murmured._

_:You could have saved them all: It continued. :You were supposed to find weapons to save them and you failed:_

_Jack ignored the voice. Something __about what had happened wasn't right, he thought tiredly. Something didn't add up…he'd been asleep on P4X518…_

_He was dreaming._

_This was a dream._

_A wave of relief ran through him and he closed his eyes briefly._

_When he reopened them he was in the clearing; the rock in front of him. __He looked around briefly for any sign of the others. There was none. He must still be dreaming._

_He looked accusingly at the rock. He couldn't e__xplain it but somehow he knew it had something to do with his nightmare. He reached for his gun and aimed._

'_You let me go or I'll shoot.'_

_:You cannot harm me. You are mine now:_

'_Don't bet on it.' Jack muttered. He began firing._

o-O-o

Teal'c looked in concern as Jack shifted position again. It wasn't unusual for someone in the team to experience a nightmare. Teal'c had seen all of his team-mates wake abruptly after a bad dream before; it seemed part of the price they paid for the work they performed. But he had never seen all three of his team-mates experience a nightmare at the same time. His dark eyes strayed to the tent where he had heard Major Carter cry out a moment before and back to Daniel whose head was tossing restlessly back and forth.

Something was wrong.

He couldn't shake his unease. He got up and moved over to the military man as Jack cried out. He crouched beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He shook him slightly. 'O'Neill.'

The Colonel remained asleep, muttering.

There was something in the clearing. Teal'c's senses went on high alert as he stood up swiftly and aimed the staff weapon he carried into the darkness. He activated his weapon, the energy ribboning across the blunt point with an orange crackle.

'Show yourself!' Teal'c demanded.

There was silence.

Teal'c advanced into the clearing carefully. The rock was the only object he could make out in the darkness. If there was nothing else in the clearing except the unusual rock, Teal'c mused, therefore the threat must be from the rock. His face settled into a stern frown. He aimed the staff weapon at the black lump and fired.

His first shot struck the rock fully and there was a jolt of blue energy that ran across the rock surface. He fired again and again. The rock cracked.

'Teal'c!'

The hoarse shout had the Jaffa turning back to the clearing; he jogged back and crouched down to help Jack into a sitting position. 'Are you well, O'Neill?'

Jack rubbed his face and nodded jerkily. He looked around the clearing and saw Daniel stirring. A soft cry from the tent yanked his attention away from the archaeologist.

'See to Daniel.' Jack ordered, getting to his feet and hurrying towards the tent.

Teal'c laid a hand on Daniel's shoulder as the younger man opened his eyes and blinked. The Jaffa handed him his glasses.

Daniel put them on and looked gratefully at the Jaffa. 'Thanks, Teal'c.'

'I will check on Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill.' Teal'c patted Daniel's shoulder and moved over to the tent. He peeked through the opening of the tent. The Colonel was kneeling next to their female team-mate who had managed to sit up in the cramped space. Teal'c's eyebrow arched as he spotted one of Jack's hands on Sam's knee; Jack's other was wrapped in one of Sam's, the thumb stroking over Sam's knuckles.

Teal'c retreated back into the clearing.

Daniel fumbled with the top of his water bottle; his hands were shaking. 'Is Sam OK?'

'Colonel O'Neill is with her.' Teal'c stated calmly.

Daniel looked at Teal'c sharply. 'Really.'

The two of them looked at each other knowingly.

'Everyone OK?' Jack's voice had them turning to the tent where the military man was helping Sam to her feet as they exited the nylon structure.

'Not really.' Daniel said pushing his glasses up his nose.

'Me either.' Sam agreed quietly, her hands rubbing her upper arms as though she was cold.

Jack nodded. 'Yeah.'

They all looked over at the shattered rock.

'Is it…dead?' Daniel asked curious.

Sam reached into her rucksack and brought out her instruments. She switched it on and frowned at the reading. 'It's still showing high levels of energy.'

Jack glared at it. 'OK. How do we kill it?'

'I don't think we can, sir.' Sam said. 'I was thinking about it when I was trapped in my dream. There doesn't seem to be anyway to switch it off.'

'She's right.' Daniel said. 'I worked out the translation when I was, uh, stuck in my dream.'

'What does it say?' Sam asked eagerly.

'The rock contains all the negative energy of the original inhabitants of the planet.'

'What?' Jack asked bemused.

Daniel motioned at the rock with a hand. 'Somehow they found a way of transferring their negative thoughts and behaviour into…that!'

'How?' Sam asked.

'I don't know.' Daniel admitted. 'The translation doesn't say but if my dream was anything to go by it feeds off negative emotion and thought. The dream played on my fears.'

'Mine too.' Sam agreed softly. She chewed her lip. 'Well, if this thing is some kind of negative thought container that maybe explains why it was able to connect with us when we were asleep. The brain moves into a different brain wave pattern in sleep so it's possible this energy has an ability to connect at that frequency.'

Daniel waved at her. 'As soon as I started to think positively, its hold seemed to weaken.'

Sam nodded. 'For me too.'

'And with Teal'c firing at it, it must have weakened it enough to lose the connection.' Daniel surmised.

'OK.' Jack said, stepping into the discussion. 'As fascinating as this is, is it of any use to us?' He held up a finger to stop Daniel from replying immediately. 'Tactically.'

'I don't think so, sir.' Sam shook her head.

Daniel folded his arms over his torso. 'No.' He admitted grudgingly.

'If anything, O'Neill,' Teal'c added, 'the rock poses a threat to us.'

'Agreed.' Jack said. He glanced up at the sky. It was beginning to lighten; the dark blanket starting to merge into a more purple tone. 'We'll move out as soon as it's light. Let's pack it up.'

They packed up the camp quickly and as soon as the first rays started to brighten the clearing. They made their way back to the Stargate in silence and dialled Earth tiredly.

Daniel put the GDO back in his vest as he fell into step beside Jack. 'So, you never said what you did when you were stuck in your dream.'

'I shot it.' Jack said succinctly and stepped into the wormhole after Sam.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

'Of course he did.' Daniel muttered to the Jaffa. 'What was I thinking?'

Teal'c inclined his head. 'Indeed.'

o-O-o

'I don't have to tell you that the results of the last mission did not go down well with our superior officers.' Hammond sighed as he flipped the folder shut and leaned back in his leather chair.

Jack clasped his hands behind his back. 'We didn't get the result we wanted, sir.'

Hammond nodded; the light bounced off his bald head. 'I know you and your team tried your best, Colonel.'

'We'll do better next time.' Jack promised.

Hammond gave a small smile and glanced at the clock. 'It's late, Colonel. Get yourself home.'

'Yes, sir.' Jack left the office and headed for the locker room. He nodded at Daniel who was dressing.

'You heading home?' Daniel asked as he pulled a sweater on over his head.

'Yeah.' Jack glanced across at him. 'You OK?'

'I guess.' Daniel sat down on the wooden bench to pull on his boots. He shrugged. 'The dream I had kinda freaked me out a little.'

'Yeah.' Jack agreed as he stripped his t-shirt and BDU pants, stuffing them into a laundry bag.

'What did you dream about?'

Jack remembered the Goa'uld attack and shook his head as he fastened his khaki pants. 'I don't want to talk about it.'

Daniel nodded. 'Jack.'

'Daniel.'

'About what happened on the submarine,' Daniel began.

Jack looked over his shoulder as he pulled his own t-shirt into place. 'What?'

'When you told me to give the order.' Daniel expanded.

'Oh. That.' Jack reached for his jacket. 'Don't worry about it.'

'I gave the order to fire the missiles.' Daniel pointed out.

'Daniel,' Jack sat down beside him, 'I should never have asked you to do it. I just…I forgot that you weren't military.'

Daniel grimaced.

'You did the right thing.' Jack assured him.

'If Thor and Sam hadn't turned up…' Daniel said.

'But they did.' Jack patted his shoulder. 'Look, why don't we make it a team night? We can do pizza, have a couple of beers.'

'Sure.' Daniel nodded. 'I'd like that. You want me to stop by Sam and Teal'c?'

Jack yanked the knots tight on his boots; his gaze on the laces. 'You take Teal'c; I'll take Carter.'

'I'm sure you will.' Daniel muttered under his breath.

'What?' Jack's head snapped up. He'd been sure Daniel had said…

'Nothing.' Daniel plastered an innocent look on his face and smiled. 'I'll go grab Teal'c. We'll meet you at your place?'

'OK.' Jack eyed him suspiciously as the archaeologist left. He shook his head and reached for his jacket. He shrugged into the leather, closed his locker and headed out to Sam's lab. He wasn't surprised to find her hard at work at her computer.

'Knock, knock.' He said loudly to announce himself.

Sam turned around and smiled. 'Hello, sir.' Her blue eyes travelled over his civilian clothes. 'You heading out?'

'I am and so are Daniel and Teal'c.' Jack said, stuffing his hands into his pockets to prevent himself from fiddling with the equipment she had laid out on the bench. 'We thought pizza, beer.' He smiled at her. 'You coming?'

Sam's hand traced the edge of her bench nervously. 'Well, sir…I, uh,'

He raised his eyebrows at her reluctant tone.

'It's just,' she waved at the computer, 'I've just finished doing the analysis on the replicator blocks and I wanted to review the results so…'

'Carter.' Jack sighed. 'You need to eat.'

'I'll eat, sir.' Sam smiled. 'I hear the mess is doing fried chicken tonight.'

'Well, if the mess is doing fried chicken.' Jack teased. He looked at her determined face and nodded slowly. 'OK. But you need to leave the base sometime, Carter. There is a life beyond the SGC, you know.'

'Yes, sir.' Her smile widened.

Jack spun around and headed out of the lab. Half-way out of the door, he turned back with a concerned frown. 'Sam.'

She looked back at him with surprise at his use of her name.

'This isn't because…' he trailed away uncertain if he wanted the answer to his unspoken question of whether she was refusing because she was uncomfortable after their discussion on P3X234 about their less than professional feelings for each other.

Sam shook her head firmly. 'No, sir.'

Jack tapped the door frame. 'OK. Have fun.' He smiled as he caught her muttered 'yeahsureyoubetcha.' He slowed as he got into the corridor and looked back over his shoulder, half expecting to see her appear.

The corridor remained empty.

Jack nodded at her decision. He pushed his disappointment aside and continued walking.


	23. Bad Days & Bad Ideas

**Author's Note: **Jack/Sam UST. Jack/Daniel friendship.

**The Other Side**** Recap:** _Jack arrives at the SGC early in the morning to find that Sam and Daniel are already there; a persistent off-world activation has caught everybody's attention. As the wormhole engages they receive an audio transmission from a place called Euronda, pleading for help and noting they have sent people through in previous connections. Sam feels guilty as the travellers will have been killed by their iris. As the team debate whether they should help; the Eurondans contact the SGC again and send visual transmission. Hammond authorises an humanitarian mission but separately gives Jack authority to negotiate for the Eurondans' technology._

_SG1 get to know the Eurondans; a people trapped underground and in a relentless war with a faceless enemy. They are impressed with the Eurondans level of technology and their medicine; they agree a provisional alliance. Daniel becomes worried when it's clear that __the heavy water they can provide could be used to provide energy to turn the tide of the war and that Jack is after more than just helping the Eurondans; they argue. Jack sends Daniel home with Sam to get the water while he and Teal'c help the Eurondans by taking control of some of their remote-controlled planes. _

_Daniel manages to persuade Hammond that asking about who the enemy is, why the war got started are reasonable questions. He and Sam return. Jack is disturbed to realise that the plane he has shot down had a pilot. As the team toast the new alliance, Daniel asks his questions but when he presses his point, Jack tells him to shut up. Jack grants Sam permission to look at the cold fusion technology as he and the others prepare to return to Earth. On their way to the Stargate, the Eurondans' leader Alar asks Jack not to bring Teal'c back. Alar's behaviour finally gets Jack to look beyond the potential gains and when Alar leaves them, he apologises to Daniel and tells him to go ask questions; he and Teal'c will look round._

_The team begin to unravel the truth; that the Eurondans believe in genetic purity; that the war was begun by them in a terrible first strike. Jack and Teal'c help direct the enemy planes to the Eurondan's underground shelter as Sam and Daniel fight the soldiers in the control room. They all run back to the Stargate and Jack warns Alar not to follow them. Daniel and Teal'c get through the Stargate, but just before Jack and Sam can leave, Alar turns up and pleads with Jack to allow him to come with them. Sam leaves, closely followed by Jack. As Jack orders the iris closed; Sam stares at him with horrified realisation. A thud is heard. Hammond says he is sorry the trade didn't work out and Jack says 'don't be.' _

**Bad Days & Bad Ideas**

His house was a welcome sight as Jack O'Neill pulled into the driveway and switched the engine off. He rested his head on the back of his seat and looked at the front door sightlessly through his windshield. It had been a hell of a rotten day. He had gone in early expecting to get some time in the gym; work out some tension. He'd had problems sleeping, dreams – or more specifically nightmares – of the SGC being invaded sometimes by Jaffa; sometimes by Replicators – all because he had failed to find what they needed to protect themselves from the Goa'uld.

He rubbed a hand over his face, wiping away the memory of the nightmare and pushed the drivers' door open. Jack jumped out and slammed it shut. He reached into the back for his bag and headed to his front door. He paused with the keys in his hand. He dumped the bag and walked round to the ladder. He climbed it quickly and slumped into the cosy chair he kept on the roof. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He let the air rush over his face; cleansing and fresh.

It felt good.

The mission had seemed like a godsend after his nightmare; an advanced civilisation finally ready to trade with them. Sure, they had a few problems and needed some help but they were willing to give them advanced technology. It had seemed too good to be true. In one fell swoop they would have what they needed to protect themselves; fulfil their mission and alleviate some of the pressure being brought to bear by the Pentagon and the government for demonstrable results. Jack swiped a hand through his short hair. He knew Hammond had been disappointed when they had failed to bring back the technology but then…it had seemed too good to be true and it had been too good to be true. They'd almost ended up making a deal with the devil. A civilisation that had started a World War on the planet they had visited; who believed in genetic purity and white supremacy. He had been so intent on getting his hands on the technology he had almost missed the bigger picture.

Daniel Jackson hadn't; the archaeologist had zeroed in on the morality questions as soon as the Eurondans' leader Alar had revealed Earth providing them with fuel would lead to them striking back at their enemy. Daniel hadn't accepted the Eurondans at face value; he had questioned their motives especially in light of their unwillingness to let go of a war. The archaeologist had wanted to question them and Jack had shut him down. He had snapped at the younger man; told him to shut up. He had been wrong. So wrong.

Jack sighed deeply and opened his eyes. He looked down at his shoes and shook his head. He should have listened to Daniel. He had promised himself once that he would listen to Daniel because it made him a better man; it made him less likely to repeat the mistakes of his past, less likely to repeat the objectionable, distasteful things he had done his past. He hadn't listened to Daniel; had been too eager to get his hands on the technology and he had made mistakes.

He had killed; ruthlessly, coldly. Two men. The first an enemy pilot who he hadn't realised was in the plane; maybe that was forgiveable. He had believed he was destroying an unmanned drone not a human being. But the life he'd taken had been the reason why he'd helped the enemy pilots through the Eurondan line of defence. He knew it couldn't make up for what he had done but he hoped it had helped even his karmic balance a little.

The second man he had killed though, the Eurondan leader, Alar, he didn't regret that. The man was a prejudiced bigot who believed wholeheartedly in the right of his cause, a man who believed in genocide in order to win a war. Was it so wrong to have killed him? He had warned him not to follow them; he had been clear. Alar had known about their iris. Jack hadn't promised Alar anything in response to the begging plea to be taken with them. He had ignored Alar, turned and followed Samantha Carter through the wormhole. He had known deep down that Alar was too much of a coward to stay in the underground building as it was destroyed; that he would follow them through the wormhole; that the iris would kill him. He had made a choice when he had ordered the iris closed. He knew it and Carter knew it. The look in her eyes…his own eyes closed again.

Jack recognised that he had slipped way past what was allowed where his feelings for the blonde Air Force officer were concerned. He wasn't meant to care as much as he did for her; wasn't meant to notice how her new hairstyle made him itch to run his hands through the blonde strands or how blue her eyes were; wasn't meant to feel happy when she simply smiled at him; wasn't meant to love her…

The shocking thing was that Sam seemed to feel the same way about him. She cared about him enough to work herself into the ground to bring him home when he was missing; enough to follow him on a suicide mission; enough that the week they had spent alone together on a planet awaiting the Earth gate to be fixed had become a memory he treasured. His mind slipped back to their conversation on that planet; of the realisation that they both felt the same way and their agreement that they were needed too much on SG1 to continue their mission to give into those feelings but maybe, just possibly, one day…

Jack sighed and wearily opened his eyes. He didn't know why she cared about him, just that she did. He didn't deserve her. Sam wasn't perfect; he knew that. But she was bright and young; she was going places and he couldn't – wouldn't – do anything to put her or her career at risk. He was a beaten-up, old soldier who had done some damn distasteful things in his past.

Sam's face after the last mission was etched into his mind's eye. The startled look as he gave the order to close the iris; the shock as they listened to the thud against the iris; the way she had turned and walked away. He didn't know what was worse; that he demonstrated to her just how damaged he was and why she shouldn't be interested in him or that he had disappointed her. Maybe he had managed to destroy whatever it was Sam did feel for him…maybe that was for the best. His heart ached at the idea that the promise of one day was over. He closed his eyes again and let his head fall back against the cushion.

He'd managed in one day to disappoint Hammond, piss off Daniel and ruin any chance he might have had with Sam…hell, he'd probably managed to annoy Teal'c in some way too. A rotten day seemed too mild a description in hindsight.

o-O-o

Sam frowned at the report on the screen; the numbers were beginning to blur in front of her She sighed and reached for the mug of coffee by her keyboard. She took a sip and screwed up her face at the cold liquid. She glanced at the clock and sighed again. She hadn't realised it was so late. She saved the file. The latest analysis on the naquadah generator power output could wait; she should probably leave the base.

A knock on the door behind her had her turning in surprise to greet her visitor. 'General Hammond.'

Hammond waved her back onto her stool. 'Don't get up on my account, Major.' The General wandered in a few more steps to stand beside her. His uniform still seemed crisp and fresh despite the late hour and she figured that he was on his way home as he was wearing his jacket over his usual shirt. She could see how tired he was in the shadows under his eyes and the faint tension lines that marked his face.

'What can I do for you, sir?' Sam asked softly.

'Actually, it's more a question of what I can do for you.' Hammond murmured, lightly tapping the bench beside him. He waved a hand at her as his pale blue eyes met hers firmly. 'You were very quiet during the debriefing, Major. I wanted to check that everything was alright.'

Sam swallowed nervously. 'Everything's fine, sir.' She held his sceptical gaze.

Hammond rocked back on his heels and took a deep breath. 'You know you can tell me anything, Sam.'

Sam pressed her lips together, disconcerted by the General's use of her first name and the look of warm concern he directed at her. Hammond rarely allowed his friendship with her family to encroach into their professional relationship. 'I'm fine, sir.' She responded stubbornly. Her fingers worried at the edge of the bench and she stilled them, folding her hands into her lap.

The General sighed. 'The Joint Chiefs have requested that you make a full technical report on the weapons and equipment that you observed during your time with the Eurondans.'

Sam's heart sank but she schooled her expression and gave a brisk nod of acknowledgement. 'Yes, sir.'

'They want to see if we can't salvage something from our mission there.' Hammond explained.

She caught the edge of frustration in his voice. 'I take it they weren't pleased with the…the outcome of the mission, sir.'

'Let's just say they would have preferred if we hadn't explored the Eurondans as closely as we did, Major, before we got our hands on their technology.' Hammond said mildly.

She nodded, knowing the General was unlikely to expand further. 'I'll get on that report, sir.'

'It will wait until morning.' Hammond took a step back from her. 'You should get yourself home.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam nodded. 'I was just leaving.'

He looked surprised.

'I do leave, sir.' She said defensively.

Amusement brightened his round face and she wondered if he'd heard of her CO's joking order for her to get a life. 'I know you do, Major. I was just on my way home myself.' He gestured at the door. 'May I walk you to the elevator?'

'Thank you, sir.' Sam switched the computer off and hit the lights as they exited her lab and stepped into the corridor.

'So, any plans for this evening, sir?' Sam asked as she pressed the button to call the elevator.

'Just dinner with my grandkids.' Hammond smiled. 'Tessa won her school spelling bee.'

'Really?' Sam smiled. 'Say hi to her for me.' She said as the elevator doors slid open.

'I will.' Hammond waited as they entered the small compartment. 'You know you're more than welcome to join us for dinner. Tessa would love to see you.' He smiled at her. 'You're her hero.'

'Maybe another time.' Sam's smile softened her rejection. 'I think I need an early night.'

'You did have quite a day.' Hammond agreed. 'I'm just pleased that we managed to ascertain that the Eurondans were not who we thought they were before it went much further even if it does mean we didn't secure their technology.'

Sam nodded at his words, clasping her hands behind her back.

Hammond sighed. 'I'm also thanking our lucky stars that the Colonel closed that iris.' He pursed his lips thoughtfully. 'The last thing we need right now on Earth is the NID getting their hands on a man like that.'

Sam bit her lip and nodded.

Hammond looked over at her. 'You wouldn't have closed the iris.'

Her shocked gaze snapped to his. 'Sir, I…uh, I don't disagree with Colonel O'Neill's decision.' She stuttered out hurriedly.

'I'm not suggesting you do, Sam.' He stressed her name as though to underscore it was a personal conversation. 'It was just an observation.'

Sam's fingers twisted together nervously behind her back. 'If the Colonel had chosen differently, sir.' She began.

'Neither decision is right or wrong.' Hammond broke in. His eyes gleamed with understanding. 'If the Colonel had chosen to leave the iris open, we may have got useful intel from Alar but on the other hand, by closing the iris, we don't have to worry about the morality and ethics of using information provided by a genocidal maniac.'

Sam nodded again in agreement as the elevator slid to a halt. 'This is me.' She said.

'Have a good night, Major.' Hammond said as he waved her forward.

She stepped out of the elevator. 'You too, sir.' She waited until the doors slid shut before she walked away. She pondered over the General's comments as she stripped and dressed into her civilian clothes.

Sam couldn't deny she had been initially shocked by the Colonel's command to close the iris. She had turned with her gun poised to cover Alar when he exited; she had been certain that the Colonel would have granted him permission to come with them. She knew her CO well enough that she knew he had no respect for Alar himself given the revelations about the Eurondans' beliefs and their actions in poisoning their planet; that he wouldn't have granted permission because it was saving Alar's sorry life. But she had thought the Colonel would have decided Alar had value as a resource they could use. His decision not to allow Alar to come with them had been a shock.

That hadn't been the only shock; when the Colonel had asked for the iris to be closed, she had originally assumed that something must have happened after she had stepped into the wormhole – that he had refused Alar or shot him but then the thud…that had shocked her. She'd known instantly that he'd been aware that Alar would follow them and had closed the iris anyway.

Her feelings must have been written all over her face, Sam realised. He had looked at her with such…she didn't know how to describe it…she had recognised his stubborn look, the one he got when he had made a decision and the discussion was over. She had recognised detachment and ruthlessness – both qualities underscoring his training as a soldier and a commander. But there had been something else in the way he had looked at her…something…a man asking for…what? Understanding? For her to forgive him? There wasn't anything to forgive or understand; he was her CO. He had made a tactical decision and maybe it wasn't the one she would have made but she respected that he'd been the one who'd had to make it.

She closed her locker door with a bang of metal. It had all got so complicated since she had developed feelings for Jack, she mused, as she headed out of the base and started the drive home. Sam frowned as she pushed in a CD and let Bon Jovi blast from the speakers. She was beginning to develop a deeper appreciation why the regulations that governed the relationships between military officers existed. When she had first realised her feelings she had talked herself into believing that she could handle it. She cared about Daniel and Teal'c as though they were family so it wasn't as though just her feelings for Jack fell outside what the regulations allowed. But since she had realised he felt the same…

She pulled up in front of her apartment building. They had agreed, she reminded herself. When they had been stuck together on P3X234, they had agreed that they were both needed on SG1 and that they could handle their feelings. They would be friends, and only friends, until one day in the future when their circumstances changed.

Sam got out of the car and headed up to her apartment almost absently. She entered the small hallway, threw the locks and shrugged out of her coat. She rifled through the mail; checked her messages on her answer-phone. She stood in the middle of the living area and frowned. She hardly lived there; the Colonel was right, she considered ruefully. She had no life outside the SGC.

It was a depressing thought. She had a sudden urge to do something fast and reckless. Something not boring.

She hurried into her bedroom and changed into her leathers; maybe a ride on her motorbike would fulfil the requirement.

o-O-o

Jack woke with a start. He stared up at the dark, night sky. It was cloudy; the stars blocked from view. It looked like it was going to rain. He winced as he registered the chill in the air and the way his joints had stiffened from sitting in the chair. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his cold face. He must have fallen asleep. He wondered what had woken him. A noise by the ladder had his head swinging round to the edge of the roof. His eyes widened.

Evidently, he had died and gone to heaven.

Or he was still dreaming.

Because there was no other way Sam would be climbing onto his roof dressed in the sweetest and hottest looking leathers he had ever laid eyes on.

'Sir?' Sam looked at him concerned.

Jack snapped his mouth shut and shook his head a little. 'Carter?' He asked in disbelief as his brown eyes travelled back over her. Leather trousers, tight leather jacket. God, she looked…

'Sir?' Sam took another step towards him and Jack stood up slowly unfolding himself from his chair.

He stared at her.

'Are you OK?' Sam asked worried.

Sam.

On his roof.

In leathers.

He had to pull it together before he lost it completely. Jack shook himself. His heart sank a little; she'd probably come to talk about Alar and his decision to kill him. A guard slammed over his brown eyes. 'What are you doing here?' He asked gruffly.

Sam shuffled nervously and he saw her hands playing with her gloves anxiously. He didn't back down; his body tensed as he waited for her to say something.

'Funny story, really.' Sam began. 'I was out riding and I, um, I ended up here.'

Jack raised an eyebrow. 'Funny.'

'Yeah.' Sam looked around the roof and at the sky. She frowned. 'It's cloudy.'

'I came up when I got home and fell asleep.' Jack admitted. The noise of her motorbike must have woken him, he realised.

There was an awkward silence.

'I should probably,' Sam gestured over her shoulder, 'go.'

'Why don't you just say what you came to say?' Jack said stiffly, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at her defiantly.

'OK.' She stretched the word out a little. 'I'm thinking of buying a house.' She blurted out.

Jack looked back at her nonplussed. 'A house?'

'Yeah. Crazy, I know, I mean I've been thinking about what you said about life outside of work and I got to my apartment and realised I hate it there. I got to thinking that I'd spend more time outside of the base maybe if I had somewhere a bit more like a…'

'Home?' Jack suggested.

She sighed but nodded sheepishly. 'So, I was thinking there's probably a lot more to owning a house than an apartment and you're the only person I know apart from General Hammond who owns an actual house because I know Janet rents hers, so I was thinking, well, hoping, you might have some advice.' She ran out of breath and had to take another. 'Sir.'

Jack cocked his head and narrowed his eyes on her pale face. 'You came to ask me for house advice?'

Sam nodded hesitantly.

'You're not here because of,' he waved a hand in a vague gesture, 'today.'

She frowned at him. 'Why would I…' she stopped abruptly and he saw the comprehension dawning in her eyes. 'Oh.' She straightened up. 'You thought I'd come to talk to you about what happened at the end of the mission.'

'Well, I…' Jack bristled. 'You walked off pretty damn quickly after and you hardly said a word during the debriefing.' He pointed out accusingly. 'You were pissed at me for killing Alar.'

'No!' She denied vehemently.

'Yes, you were.' Jack retorted.

Sam sighed heavily and glared at him. 'I was shocked, yes.'

'Aha!' Jack pointed at her triumphantly. 'I knew it!'

'Sir.' Sam snapped, unconsciously taking an angry step toward him. 'You made a command decision…'

'Which you don't agree with.' Jack interrupted loudly.

'So, why do you care?' She almost yelled the words at him. 'You're my CO! It shouldn't matter if I agree with your decision or not!'

He held her furious gaze, his heart pounding loudly. He dropped his eyes suddenly and turned away from her. 'You're right.' He admitted softly. It shouldn't matter but it did and that was a problem. He took a step away from her toward the edge of his roof. He could feel her gaze on his back and he wasn't surprised when she joined him.

'I wouldn't have made the decision you did, sir.' Sam said quietly. 'But I understand why you did it; you were protecting Earth.'

Jack risked a glance at her and was surprised to see her looking back at him with understanding. He shifted his weight, compelled to be honest with her. 'I deliberately closed the iris, Carter. I knew the son-of-a-bitch would follow us anyway. I don't blame you for being shocked at what I did.'

Sam gestured at him with her gloves. 'I wasn't shocked that you wanted to kill him, sir, or that you did. But, in that moment when it happened, I guess I was shocked at the way you did it with closing the iris.' She explained.

Jack nodded; he could understand that. He jerked his eyes away from her and stared out at the sky; so he had disappointed her after all.

'You remember when the wormhole was connected to the black hole?'

Her question surprised him into looking at her again. 'I'm hardly likely to forget, Carter.' Jack muttered.

'Do you remember what you said to me when I apologised about suggesting we watch the black hole?'

'That you were just being you…'

'And you were being you when you couldn't forgive Colonel Cromwell.' Sam added. Her blue eyes rested on him compassionately. 'You were being you when you ordered the iris closed.'

And she was OK with that, he realised. The relief of it almost made him drop to his knees. He settled for shoving his hands in his pockets.

She reached out to touch him; her hand dropped mid-way to his arm. 'I might not like what you did but I do understand why you did it and I respect your decision.' She paused. 'Sir.' She added with a sigh.

'Sir.' Jack repeated. He sighed and turned away from her. It shouldn't matter to him what she thought but it did. His words of easy assurance that they could remain on SG1 and handle their feelings came back to him mockingly. He figured Sam must have had the same thought because she took a step back from him.

'I shouldn't be here.'

'Hey.' Jack turned back to her swiftly, reluctant to let her leave. He tried an apologetic smile. 'Look, you came over here to talk about houses, why don't we do that?'

'Maybe my coming over wasn't a good idea, sir.' Sam said regretfully. She tried a smile but it didn't quite make her eyes. Her eyes met his and he registered the disappointment in the blue depths as he felt his own descend.

Jack nodded at the ladder. 'Come on. I'll see you down.'

They climbed down and made their way to her motorbike. She mounted with ease and reached for her helmet.

'Carter.' Jack said softly.

She looked up at him questioningly.

'Ask me tomorrow at the base.' He suggested.

She frowned quizzically.

'About houses.' Jack clarified.

Sam smiled at him brightly. 'Yes, sir.' She put the helmet on and revved the engine. An instant later, he watched as she rode out of sight. It was for the best, he realised regretfully. They were too close; her opinion mattered too much to him already. They could be friends but spending time together was dangerous. Yet, he was pleased that she had come over. Their discussion had helped ease his mood over the day's events. Sam knew who he was and she accepted him anyway; respected his decision even if she didn't agree with it. He hadn't disappointed her, hadn't ruined the small chance he had with her. He turned and headed for his house. Maybe it hadn't been such a bad day after all.

o-O-o

Daniel yawned widely and carefully placed his glasses in his locker. He pulled his sweater over his head and shoved it haphazardly into the locker. He glanced over his shoulder at where Jack was tying up his boots. Neither of them had really spoken since they had entered the locker room. Daniel knew it was early; the call from the SGC recalling them to base had come in the middle of the night. Both of them were tired. Daniel wanted to blame it on that but he had a feeling their silence was also down to lingering thoughts about the previous mission. Or maybe that was just him, he mused as he shoved his head through the black t-shirt and tugged it into place. He glanced again at Jack.

They'd clashed badly the day before; clashed in a way they hadn't for a long while. He knew they had completely different approaches but he'd thought they'd gotten past their differences and agreed that the goal was not just advanced technology. The day before had gotten Daniel questioning that. Jack had been so determined to get his hands on the Eurondans' technology he had almost allied them with a regime that condoned genocide.

The archaeologist reached for his boots and pushed his feet into them. Half-way through the day before, he had wondered whether he belonged on SG1 anymore. He seemed to be the only one interested in getting to the truth. Jack had treated him with such a lack of respect in front of the Eurondans that he wondered if they actually had any kind of working relationship never mind a friendship; had actually wondered if Jack was performing another undercover mission like he had to bring down the rogue NID operation. Daniel could admit to himself that he was pleased that he had been proven right about the Eurondans; that he had been right to ask questions. There was a childish sense of satisfaction at knowing he had been right and the Colonel had been wrong.

He sneaked another look at Jack. The older man looked tired; deep lines were carved into his face. He felt a flutter of sympathy. Jack might have been wrong the day before but he had apologised and actually had apologised quite fulsomely for Jack. Daniel also knew the military man had pressures he didn't. He had been privy to some of the political fallout from the way Thor had brought the Replicators to their door, particularly with the Russians. He frowned. If he thought about it, the events with the Replicators had probably resulted in the military putting more pressure on the SGC and its military personnel to bring in results. Jack would never admit if he was under more pressure but it maybe explained Jack's sudden reversion…and if it did, then Jack was probably facing a rap over the knuckles for not getting the Eurondan technology. That was probably why they had been recalled. Daniel felt his sympathy rise.

He picked his glasses up and put them on. He cleared his throat. 'So, what did your message say?'

'Something about the Tok'ra.' Jack muttered. 'You?'

'I didn't even get that.' Daniel said. 'I, uh, thought it might be about yesterday.'

Jack straightened. 'OK. Just say it and get it over with.'

Daniel looked at him startled. 'What?'

'You know.' Jack snapped at him. He thrust his arms into his shirt and snapped up the buttons angrily. Half-way through he realised he was buttoning it up wrong and stopped, pulling them apart to begin again.

'I don't know.' Daniel claimed truthfully, nudging his glasses further up his nose.

'Yes, you do.' Jack said refastening the buttons and not looking at Daniel.

'No, I don't.' Daniel retorted.

'Yes, you do.'

'No.' Daniel insisted. 'I don't.'

'So you have no opinion about what I did yesterday?' Jack asked, finally getting the buttons straight.

'Of course I do.' Daniel said. 'I think you behaved like an ass but you apologised so…' he shrugged. He froze. 'Unless you didn't mean it?'

'I meant it.' Jack shot back.

The two men looked at each other warily.

'Well, then…' Daniel said slowly.

Jack sighed and sank onto the bench. He clasped his hands together. 'I should probably thank you.'

'Oh?' Daniel asked as he moved to sit beside him.

'If it wasn't for you we'd be allied with them.' Jack pointed out.

'I was the one who wanted to help them in the first place.' Daniel said apologetically.

'At least, you were trying to do the right thing.' Jack said.

'So were you.' Daniel smiled at Jack's look of surprise. 'I mean, I might not agree with the way you did it or how you acted but you were trying to secure technology to protect us.'

Jack gave a short laugh. 'Well, you know what they say about good intentions.'

Daniel shrugged and gave into the urge to ask the older man the question that was nagging at him. 'Did you know Alar would follow you? When you closed the iris?'

The Colonel looked at the floor. 'Does it matter?'

'I guess not.' Daniel said. 'It was just…Sam seemed surprised.' He stood up and reached into the locker for his shirt.

'I knew.' Jack confessed softly. 'Carter knows that.'

Daniel turned back to him. 'You thought it was too dangerous to let him live.' He realised out loud. He could appreciate the sentiment even if he didn't agree with it.

Jack shrugged. 'We have enough trouble without inviting it through the gate.'

He looked worried, Daniel mused; probably he was concerned about Sam's reaction. 'You know Sam'll understand.' Daniel assured him.

'Yeah.' Jack waved at him. 'She said.'

'You talked already?' Daniel asked surprised. He'd thought Jack had gone straight home after the debriefing.

'Yeah.' Jack didn't elaborate and Daniel dropped the topic despite the frisson of worry that flitted through him. Jack and Sam seemed to be getting closer than ever; he was beginning to wonder if the couples' strategy of ignoring their feelings for each other was coming to an end.

The base sirens suddenly filled the room.

'Here we go.' Jack said, slamming his locker door shut. Daniel followed after him, holding his shirt and desperately trying to find a moment to put it on as they weaved their way through the running personnel.

'What do you think this is about?' Daniel asked breathlessly.

'I don't know.' Jack said as they made their way down the corridor. 'But if it's the Tok'ra that usually means one thing.'

'What?' Daniel asked.

'Trouble.' Jack muttered as he waved the archaeologist through the doors to the gate room ahead of them.

Daniel suppressed his smile as he hurried forward. There were always going to be times when they disagreed, he mused but then there were always going to be times he and Jack were in complete agreement. He had a feeling it was going to be an interesting day.


	24. Always Trouble

**Author's Note: **Sam/Jack UST. Sam/Janet friendship. Teal'c/Daniel friendship. Daniel/Jack friendship. Sam/Jacob relationship. Jacob/Hammond friendship.

**Upgrades**** Recap:** _A stunning Tok'ra scientist called Anise arrives with armband devices designed to give the wearer enhanced physical strength and agility. She wants to test the armbands on humans and proposes to use SG1 as guinea pigs; the armbands do not work on Tok'ra or Jaffa physiology because of the symbiote. Jack is the first to be fitted out under the watchful eyes of Janet and Anise. Initially, it seems that it has had no effect but later in sparring with Teal'c he knocks out the Jaffa. Daniel and Sam join the experiment and both show increased abilities. Janet becomes concerned when her own tests reveal the presence of a virus and she clashes with Anise about the safety of the armbands. Hammond orders the armbands to be removed and they discover the armbands do not come off once put on._

_Janet tries to enlist Sam's help to understand how to get the armbands off but Sam tells her that she doesn't want to remove it having written a book __on Wormhole Physics in an hour. When Jack injures Siler, Hammond confines them to a room. They crave meat and break out of the SGC to go for a meal at a local restaurant, only realising when they are there, that they are breaking orders. When Daniel gets called a geek, the three get into a brawl. _

_In the morning, Hammond takes them to task and Daniel notes that the devices seem to be impairing their judgement. Anise tells Hammond that she has received word from the__ Tok'ra Council of a new ship Apophis is building and would like to test the armbands in a combat situation by sending SG1 into the field. Hammond refuses, noting he is being manipulated. Jack, Daniel and Sam though waste no time in breaking their orders and going through the Stargate to destroy the ship, telling Teal'c that he can't go with them. They are oblivious to Anise's latest data which shows their bodies are beginning to form antibodies to combat the armband's virus; the armbands may stop working at any moment._

_On the planet, the three make quick work of the Jaffa guards at the gate and head into the ship. Daniel goes after a stash of naquadah while Jack and Sam plant the C4. __Daniel suddenly collapses and his armband comes off; Teal'c turns up to rescue them and Jack orders him to get Daniel to safety while Sam and he complete the mission. An alarm resets force-shields all over the ship. Unfortunately, Sam's armband stops working just as they are passing through a force-shield; when Jack goes back for her, his also stops. The two lie unconscious either side of the force-shield. Daniel and Teal'c wait for their team-mates at the tunnel exit; unable to help as a force-shield prevents their return. Jack and Sam wake and Jack desperately tries to find a way to free Sam before Apophis's Jaffa reach her or the C4 blows. But they run out of time. Fortunately, when the C4 explodes, the force-shield lowers unexpectedly. SG1 run for the Stargate and only just make it back to Earth as the ship explodes._

_Back on Earth, Jack, Sam and Daniel apologise to Hammond; Teal'c claims he doesn't have to – he was following orders. As the three head to the infirmary, Anise's host Freya tells a bemused Jack she hopes they can work together again. _

**Always Trouble**

'…and I will tell you again that SG1 need rest for their bodies to recover. You may see them when _I_ am satisfied that they are fit to see you.' Janet Fraiser crossed her arms firmly and stared down the willowy blonde Tok'ra in front of her. Neither of them looked at the silent General sitting behind the desk next to them.

Anise shifted uncomfortable under the diminutive doctor's accusing glare but her jaw firmed. 'The data from my tracking devices shows that their bodies are responding normally.'

'Well as you never showed me how to read your data, I cannot verify that, can I?' Janet pointed out tersely.

'I need to speak with the subjects to complete my study.' Anise insisted.

'The _subjects_ as you call them are under my care and I will determine what is best for them.' Janet responded, her body remaining ramrod straight as she defended her position.

There was a head dip and when the Tok'ra opened her eyes, they had changed; the expression was softer and pleading. Janet recognised the host had been given control.

Freya cleared her throat. 'In the interest of the Tok'ra-Tau'ri alliance…'

'Please.' Janet broke in before Freya could continue. 'I think you've played that card enough, don't you?'

'I agree.' General Hammond stepped in before Freya could respond. 'I have to say I have been less than impressed with the way events have transpired these last couple of days.'

'I assure you, General, Anise and I were unaware of the mission involving Apophis's ship before we arrived here.' Freya stated firmly. 'We came in good faith.'

'That may be true but either way, I think you're done here.' Hammond said briskly.

Anise took over again. 'I still need to understand how the armbands ceased to function.'

'We'll send you the mission reports.' Hammond shot back. 'They will have to suffice.'

Anise looked from the General's red and resolute face and back to Janet's determined glower. 'In that case, I will gather my things and depart for Vorash immediately.'

Hammond nodded and waved at the SF standing by the door to escort her. 'We'll make the arrangements.' He waited until the Tok'ra had left and the door was closed before he turned back to his CMO. 'How are they?' He asked referring to the three human members of SG1.

Janet's shoulders relaxed a little. 'Initial checks suggest their bodies are recovering without any major damage, sir.'

'That's good.' Hammond breathed a sigh of relief.

'I'd like to keep them in the infirmary overnight for observation.' Janet continued. 'They are all exhausted.'

'Agreed.' Hammond said. 'I'll see they are also taken off mission rotation for a few days.'

'Thank you, sir.' Janet gave a small nod. 'With your permission, I'd like to get back to the infirmary.'

'Of course.' Hammond nodded. 'Keep me apprised.'

'Yes, sir.' Janet turned crisply and left the General alone with his thoughts.

Hammond sighed and reached for the laptop on his desk. The foreboding picture of Apophis's ship filled the monitor screen. He felt a momentary flutter of pride. SG1 had destroyed it and kept them safe for another day. He stared at the picture sightlessly. By all accounts, the team had only just made it back. If he hadn't sent Teal'c to give them back-up…if their luck hadn't held…he sighed. He was beginning to agree with Jack O'Neill's comment that every time the Tok'ra turned up, trouble seemed to follow. He wasn't impressed with the way they had manipulated him and his team; he gave a small snort of annoyance as he slumped back in his chair.

He had been around a long time – long enough to know when he had been played. The seemingly innocent request to take part in the experiment with the armbands had obviously been a prelude to them requesting SG1 take the mission to destroy the ship. Hammond didn't deny the threat the ship had represented to the safety of the galaxy; he didn't deny that they had needed to destroy it; he just wished that the Tok'ra had been upfront with them. Instead, their ally had shown a remarked lack of concern for the well-being of his people and that didn't sit well with him.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Hammond couldn't believe that it would sit well with Earth's liaison to the Tok'ra, Jacob Carter, especially given the risk they had taken with Jacob's daughter, Major Samantha Carter. He couldn't see Jacob agreeing to the plan the Tok'ra Council had obviously constructed which meant Jacob hadn't known and that didn't bode well; had they deliberately kept the other man out of the loop? He needed to talk to Jacob, Hammond decided. He'd make the request to Anise when the Tok'ra left. He would just have to hope she would relay the message and Jacob would respond.

o-O-o

Daniel sat back against the pillows and looked over at his companions in the infirmary ward. Jack O'Neill lay on the bed next to him; the other man hadn't changed into the infirmary pyjamas provided and was still in his BDU. Jack was flat on his back and staring at the ceiling. The other man looked unusually deep in thought and Daniel was reluctant to disturb him. His gaze shifted to the woman on the third bed. Samantha Carter had showered and changed but she sat on the edge of the bed, her back to Daniel and Jack; her position was a definite discouragement to conversation.

The archaeologist allowed his head to fall back but the urge to speak was too great to ignore. He cleared his throat. 'So, how long do you think Doctor Fraiser's going to keep us in here?'

'Oh,' Jack crossed his arms, 'a while.' He glanced at Daniel. 'She's pretty pissed.'

'Oh, yeah.' Daniel agreed. The petite doctor was definitely pissed. 'Aren't you going to change?'

'Later.' Jack muttered.

Daniel raised his eyebrows; the conversation was over apparently. He blinked a little. He needed his glasses. It had been great the past day with the armbands. He'd had perfect vision. He yawned and rubbed his face. The sharp click of heels against the floor had him looking up.

Janet walked into the room briskly. She frowned at the Colonel. 'You need to get changed, Colonel.'

Jack hoisted himself into a sitting position. 'Aw, come on, Doc. There's nothing wrong with us.'

Janet looked back at him coolly. 'I'll be the judge of that.' She looked at the three of them with a mulish expression. 'We're going to do full work-ups on you to check what effect the armbands and the virus they released had on your body.' She nodded at Sam. 'You're up first, Major.'

Sam nodded her agreement and slipped off the bed.

Janet took a step toward the door before she turned back and waved a hand at the tidy stack of pyjamas Jack had ignored. 'Change, Colonel.' She shot him a firm look. 'That's an order.' She gestured at Sam to precede her and Sam followed the instruction; the two women leaving the room quickly.

Daniel watched with amusement as Jack stared after Sam's retreating form before the military man sighed and jumped off the bed. He snatched up the pyjamas and headed out toward the shower room. Daniel frowned. Jack and Sam had been very quiet ever since they'd gotten back from the planet. He wondered what had happened. The two of them had been worryingly late at getting out; he knew the fact that their armbands had stopped working was part of it but he couldn't help feeling something else had happened. They'd barely exchanged a word.

He sighed. Jack and Sam had feelings for each other; unspoken feelings given the military regulations that defined their relationship. Daniel figured the two of them were in love with each other but he was fairly certain neither of them knew how the other felt although they had been getting closer and closer. His frown deepened. Maybe something had happened between them; maybe they had realised…and maybe it was none of his business.

'Doctor Jackson.'

Daniel's head snapped to the door. The statuesque figure of Anise filled the space and he couldn't help objectively noticing how attractive she was as she crossed the ward to stand at the foot of his bed. 'Anise.'

'I wished to apologise to you and the others for my part in what happened.' Anise said solemnly. 'It was never my intention for you to be placed in any danger. My only interest was the armbands.'

Daniel gave a small grimace and folded his arms over his chest in an unconscious protective manner. 'Well, I think that may have been your problem.'

'I'm sorry?' Anise asked bemused.

'Just focusing on the armbands.' Daniel reiterated, waggling his eyebrows. 'You kind of forgot maybe that you were dealing with people.' He gave her a small smile. 'Just a thought.'

Anise blinked at him. 'It is true that I sometimes get too caught up in my work.'

'Oh, me too.' Daniel assured her. 'So does Sam.'

'Then it is not just a Tok'ra failing.' Anise stated.

'I'm afraid not.' Daniel said. He suddenly registered her coat. 'Are you leaving?'

'Yes.' Anise nodded unhappily. 'It would seem I have, how do you say it? Outstayed my welcome?'

Daniel tried to keep his face expressionless. 'You'll return to Vorash?'

'Yes.' Anise breathed in sharply. 'I will have to finish my work without detailed first hand accounts of your mission.'

'Well, there's not much to tell.' Daniel said quickly. 'The armbands just suddenly stopped working.'

'Your bodies produced an antibody that neutralised the virus.' Anise explained. 'I believe it explains why the Atonieks were ultimately wiped out.'

'The armbands were only able to give them a short term advantage.' Daniel theorised out loud.

'Exactly.' Anise smiled at him warmly. 'I wish we could have spent more time with each other, Doctor Jackson. I would have enjoyed discussing our respective studies.'

'Another time.' Daniel said politely, trying to keep the blush from his cheeks.

She bowed her head. 'Until next time, Doctor Jackson.'

Daniel watched her leave, the SF escorting her, falling into step beside her. He shook his head. Yep. There went trouble with a capital 'T.' He shook his head. Anise was definitely attractive but he wasn't ready for another relationship. Sha're's image drifted into his mind. He sighed and started to adjust his position. He looked over his shoulder and caught sight of the large Jaffa standing in the doorway.

'Teal'c.' Daniel waved the fourth member of SG1 into the room. 'How are you doing?'

'I am fine, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c paused by Daniel's bed and handed him a pair of glasses. 'I believe you may be in need of these.'

'Thank you.' Daniel took them gratefully and slipped them on. The world refocused. He smiled at Teal'c. 'You know I don't think we've really said thank you yet for coming after us.'

'There is no need.' Teal'c murmured.

'We should have included you in the mission in the first place.' Daniel said contritely.

'I did not have your abilities.' Teal'c commented. 'Therefore you did not consider me a part of the team.'

'No!' Daniel looked at him shocked. He had never considered that Teal'c would have taken their excluding him on the mission so personally. 'We didn't include you because, well, because we weren't thinking straight. I mean, those devices,' he shook his hand by his head, 'screwed with our judgement.' He admitted. He examined the Jaffa's impassive face. 'You don't really think we didn't want you there?'

Teal'c remained silent.

'Teal'c,' Daniel began again uncertainly, 'we thought you'd be safer here.'

'Because I was not as strong or as fast as you.' Teal'c stated.

'Right.' Daniel agreed. He sighed. 'I can see why you might have thought we didn't want you around. We haven't exactly treated you like a part of the team in the last couple of days.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

'But you have to know we're not SG1 without you.' Daniel said quietly, hoping to convince the Jaffa with his sincerity. 'If it wasn't for you we would never have made it off that planet.'

'I was pleased that I could be of assistance.' Teal'c murmured. His stern features softened. 'It was most fortunate that I was there when your armbands stopped working.'

'You can say that again.' Daniel said fervently. He rubbed his arms absently. 'I have to admit though I'm going to miss it.'

'You enjoyed your new abilities.' Teal'c noted.

Daniel nodded sheepishly. 'I've never been the strong one, Teal'c.' He grimaced, his mind drifting back to the previous night at the bar. 'All my life I've been called a geek.'

'What is a geek?' Teal'c asked, interested.

'A geek?' Daniel sighed. 'Well, a geek is someone who likes to study; someone more interested in the intellectual than the physical.'

'Then are you not a geek?' Teal'c asked, a flicker of confusion drifting over his face.

'I, uh, I,' Daniel stumbled over his words, 'well, yes. But usually the word is used in an insulting way to denote someone who's physically weaker.'

'I see.' Teal'c frowned.

'It was just great for once not being…the geek.' Daniel sighed. He smiled at Teal'c. 'I guess that's never been a problem for you. I mean, the whole strength thing.'

'I was once not as strong as I am now.' Teal'c noted. 'A warrior can enhance his natural abilities.'

'You mean all that time you spend in the gym?' Daniel pulled a face. He guessed he could spend more time in the gym than the couple of hours that Jack forced him into every week. He looked at Teal'c. 'Would you help me? I mean, if I wanted to, maybe, work out a bit more?'

Teal'c inclined his bald head and the lights glanced off the dark skin. 'I would be honoured.'

'OK, then.' Daniel nodded, pleased.

Teal'c adjusted his stance a little. 'Where are Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?'

'Sam's with Janet and Jack's taking a shower.' Daniel hesitated. There was an unspoken rule that they never discussed the feelings between their team-mates. 'Teal'c, have Sam and Jack seemed, I don't know, a little quiet to you since we got back?'

'Perhaps.' Teal'c allowed.

'Do you think something happened?' Daniel queried worriedly.

'In what way?' Teal'c asked, clasping his hands behind his back. His face smoothed into impassivity.

'I don't know.' Daniel said slowly. 'But it took them a long time to get to us.'

'Their armbands ceased to function and the alarm erected many barriers between them and the exit.' Teal'c theorised confidently.

'Sure.' Daniel said. 'I'm sure that's all it probably was. I mean, sure our judgement was screwy when we all had the armbands on but I was with them the entire time and nothing happened and if the armbands stopped working then their judgement would be OK, right?'

There was silence between them as they looked at each other with concern.

'OK.' Daniel said eventually. 'Now I know why we never talk about this.'

'Talk about what?' Jack interrupted them as he walked back into the ward, rubbing a towel over his damp hair. He was wearing the blue scrub pyjamas a little self-consciously.

Daniel shot Teal'c an anxious look. 'Nothing.'

'Nothing?' Jack questioned sceptically, throwing the towel away and climbing back on top of his bed.

Daniel shot another glance at Teal'c who looked at him pointedly; the conversational ball was definitely in his court. Daniel cleared his throat. 'Well, we were just talking about waiting for you and Sam. We thought you were right behind us.'

'Yeah.' Jack murmured. He looked away from them and Daniel frowned in concern.

'What happened?' He asked bluntly.

Jack looked at him in surprise. 'What do you think happened?' He snapped. 'The armbands stopped working.' He looked up at the ceiling. 'Sam's gave out just before we ran through a force-shield. She got trapped. I went back for her.'

'And got trapped with her?' Daniel surmised.

Jack shook his head. 'My armband stopped working. I couldn't make it to the other side.' He sighed and looked over at his two team-mates. 'She was stuck on one side; I was on the other.'

'So, you what?' Daniel prompted, frowning.

'Tried to get the force-shield down.' Jack said succinctly. 'It didn't work. Then a couple of Jaffa turned up behind Carter.' He scrubbed a hand over his face. 'We got lucky. If the explosion hadn't knocked out the shield generator…'

'Wow.' Daniel murmured. 'It was that close?'

Jack's brown eyes were unusually sober as he locked onto Daniel's gaze. 'That close.' He sighed suddenly and shifted on the bed. He pointed at Daniel. 'You know I'm getting really sick of the Tok'ra using us as cannon fodder.'

'Jack, you don't mean that.' Daniel protested as he registered the intentional change in subject.

'I do.' Jack said firmly. 'Every time they show up, we seem to be the ones risking our necks.'

'So you think the same as General Hammond that the Tok'ra planned this whole thing?' Daniel asked, wrapping his arms around his middle. 'Giving us the armbands so we would specifically be able to go after Apophis's ship?'

'I do not believe it to be coincidental.' Teal'c asserted.

Jack waved a hand at the Jaffa. 'Thank you.' He said fervently. 'See? Even Teal'c thinks they screwed us over.'

Daniel sighed. 'If they had been upfront about it, would it have changed anything?'

'We could have done the mission earlier.' Jack pointed out. 'As soon as the armbands started working we could have zipped onto the planet, taken care of business and come back before they stopped working.'

'OK,' Daniel allowed, 'but they didn't know the armbands would stop working. I don't think they intentionally meant to put us in danger.'

'Do you not think they should have been honest with us regarding their intent, Daniel Jackson?' Teal'c questioned.

'Of course.' Daniel said immediately.

'There you go then.' Jack said. 'They should have just been honest about the whole thing from the start.'

'They've worked alone for a long time.' Daniel sighed. 'Maybe they thought they couldn't take the risk of us refusing.'

'I don't care, Daniel.' Jack said tightly. 'I'm telling you, they're skating on some pretty thin ice with me.'

Daniel didn't respond. He wasn't entirely sure he didn't disagree with Jack. The Tok'ra hadn't trusted them and their game-playing had made it difficult to trust them back.

'I will leave you both to rest and return later.' Teal'c said quietly.

Jack nodded at him. 'Thanks for the save back there.'

Teal'c bowed in acknowledgement and left.

'Carter still with Fraiser?' Jack's seemingly casual question had Daniel looking at him carefully. The military man was studiously looking at the floor.

'Yeah. I guess Janet really is doing the full works.' Daniel said. 'I don't think she trusted Anise.'

'I know the feeling.' Jack muttered. He placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

'I don't think Anise knew.' Daniel said. 'About the mission.'

'Maybe not.' Jack allowed. 'You know I don't think Jacob knew about any of this either.'

'That's not good, is it?' Daniel sighed. If Jacob hadn't known and hadn't sanctioned the mission, it meant their liaison was out of the Tok'ra loop. It didn't bode well for the ongoing relationship between the Tok'ra and Earth. 'It's going to be tough for Sam to accept the Tok'ra aren't the perfect ally. I mean, after everything she went through with Jolinar.'

'Or maybe not.' Jack pointed out. 'The snake did take her as a host without asking.'

Daniel frowned. It had been a while since he'd heard Jack directly compare the Tok'ra with the Goa'uld. 'You're really mad at them about this, aren't you?' He murmured.

'Like I said,' Jack responded tersely, 'it was close. They almost got us all killed.'

Daniel replayed Jack's description of events back in his head. It sounded like Sam had been in real danger of being captured and killed before the shield generator had gone down and Jack had been helpless to get to her, in the same way that he and Teal'c had been helpless to get to them. He pressed his lips together.

It had been hard for him and Teal'c but if their team-mates had been visible on the other side of the barrier; if they had seen Jaffa behind them getting ready to shoot? He could imagine how hard it had been for Jack and Daniel felt a flood of sympathy for him. He was suddenly thankful neither Jack nor Sam knew how the other felt. He couldn't imagine how much harder the situation would have been had they known how much they loved one another, he mused. It was bad enough to be in that position with a team-mate, never mind someone you loved.

His eyes drifted back to Jack. Maybe he should tell him; maybe Jack deserved to know the truth and the couple have a chance at being together. His desire to keep the team together – keep his family together – warred with his desire to have his friends find happiness. It was their decision, he reminded himself; it was their decision.

o-O-o

He hadn't left her. It was the only thing Sam could think about. Jack O'Neill hadn't left her. She had been stuck on one side of the force-shield and he had been on the other desperately trying to break through it to her. He could have left and saved himself. There hadn't been a lot of time left with the countdown to the C4 explosion they had set almost up; they knew the ship would go soon after; then the mountain. To stay meant he would die but he hadn't left her; hadn't saved himself. She had begged him; ordered him. She hadn't wanted him to die, not for her.

'_Sir! There's no time! Just go!'_

'_No!'_

The emphatic shout resounded in her head. The image of him looking back at her was etched into her mind; his face so distressed because she was in danger…because she was stuck and he couldn't get to her…couldn't save her. The look in his chocolate eyes; nobody had ever looked at her like that – as though their whole world, their whole existence was centred on her…that she was everything.

She had known he cared about her; that he felt something more for her than was appropriate given their military ranks – that had come out when they had been stuck together for a week off-world. They had talked about it – well, kind of, she qualified honestly. They had agreed to be friends; that they could handle their feelings – after all, they cared about Teal'c and Daniel too. He hadn't said he loved her; she hadn't said she loved him. She had convinced herself it was attraction and caring on his part; nothing more, after all she wasn't the type of woman men like Jack fell in love with; her intellect had a tendency to scare them away or maybe it was just her. But she didn't scare him and when she had looked in his eyes, she had suddenly understood; had suddenly been hit with the truth like a bolt of lightening…he loved her.

Jack O'Neill loved her.

He hadn't left her.

He loved her enough that he would die for her.

She hadn't wanted him to die; she loved him too much to want him to sacrifice his life for her. But the really scary part was that she loved him enough that she would die for him too.

'Sam?'

Sam registered her name absently. She looked up and straight into Janet's concerned face. 'Hmmm?'

'Well, I asked if you had any residual sugar cravings,' Janet said, staring at her anxiously, 'but now I'm wondering why it took you five minutes to realise I was talking to you.'

'It's nothing.' Sam felt the heat of the blush travel up her neck and suffuse her face.

'Oh, now I know it's something.' Janet stuck her pen back in her pocket and looked at Sam expectantly. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing.' Sam said firmly. She searched for anything, something, to divert Janet's attention. 'I need to apologise to you.'

Janet blinked at her in surprise but she nodded in agreement. 'Yes.' She said, picking up her clipboard. 'You do.'

Sam pressed her lips together. 'I am sorry.' She rubbed her hands on her thighs nervously. 'I know I was rude to you but it was just that the armband,' she struggled to find the words, 'well, it obviously affected our judgement.'

'And made you act like a brat?' Janet asked archly.

'I guess I deserve that.' Sam admitted with a grimace.

Janet held her apologetic gaze for a long moment before she relented. 'From what I can gather the armbands released a lot of serotonin into your system; it made you feel good…'

'Oh yeah.' Sam agreed fervently, interrupting. 'I felt like I could take on the world.'

'Well, that was part of the way it worked.' Janet explained. 'It made you feel good to mask any negative effects of the virus it released.'

'That makes sense.' Sam said. 'And the massive amounts of hormones…'

'Made you feel intoxicated. It screwed with your judgement.' Janet concluded. She tapped her clipboards. 'You'll be relieved to know your hormone levels seem to have returned to normal.'

Raised hormone levels, Sam mused. That might explain the Colonel's extreme reaction to her being trapped; her reaction to his staying. Maybe it wasn't love; maybe it was hormones. That was a depressing thought.

'So you want to tell me what you were really thinking about?' Janet asked bluntly.

'Sorry?' Sam stuttered.

'You apologised to change the subject on me.' Janet said pointedly. 'I'd like to know the reason.'

Sam shifted uncomfortable under the doctor's knowing gaze. 'I am really sorry, Janet.'

'I know,' Janet said, 'but I also know there's something you're not telling me.'

'It's not important.' Sam said defensively. 'It has nothing to do with the armbands.'

'Why don't you let me be the judge of that?' Janet said firmly. She pulled up a stool and sat down. Her intent was clear; neither of them was going anywhere until Sam confessed.

Sam weighed up her options and sighed. The temptation to confide in someone nibbled at her; maybe she could tell Janet some of it, she decided. 'I was thinking about the mission.' Sam began hesitantly.

'What about the mission?' Janet asked, frowning.

'It started out great.' Sam said. 'We managed to get to the ship and set the C4. We were on our way out when the armbands stopped working.' Her gaze fell away from the doctor. 'The Colonel and I were separated from Daniel and Teal'c.' Her throat closed up unexpectedly.

'OK.' Janet said slowly when Sam didn't speak. 'Did something happen?'

Sam tried to take a breath.

'Sam?' Janet prompted, her voice filled with worry.

'It's not what you think.' Sam said hurriedly. 'It's just…I was trapped.'

'Trapped?' Janet's brow creased with concern and she leaned forward.

'There were force-shields.' Sam explained. 'With the armbands we could run right through them but when the armbands stopped working…'

'You were trapped.' Janet repeated.

'The Colonel got through the force-shield and I was following him and then…'

'The armband stopped working.' Janet said.

Sam nodded. 'I think he tried to come back for me but his armband stopped working too so he was on the other side of the force-shield when I woke up.' She took another breath. 'I knew that was it; I was going to die. There was no way through the force-shield and the C4 was about to explode.'

Janet leaned forward and took her hand. 'You were scared.'

'Terrified.' Sam admitted. 'The Colonel tried to force the controls on the force-shield but it didn't work. We heard the Jaffa coming and, I thought that was it. Game over.'

'But you got out?' Janet asked.

'The explosion took out the shield generator.' Sam explained. 'The force-shields were disabled so I could get out.' Her gaze dropped. 'We could get out.'

Janet moved position on the stool, easing back and removing her hand. 'The Colonel didn't leave you.' It was a statement not a question.

'You know how he feels about leaving people behind, Janet.' Sam said avoiding her friend's gaze.

Janet was quiet for a long moment and Sam raised her eyes.

'Is this a problem?' Janet asked seriously.

Sam tried not to fidget under Janet's gaze. 'There's no problem.' She replied evenly.

Janet sighed. 'Sam…'

'There's no problem, Janet.' Sam insisted. 'Daniel and Teal'c didn't leave either. They were meant to go back to the gate and they didn't when they realised the Colonel and I weren't right behind them.' She shrugged. 'We'd all do the same thing for any one of us.'

'You're all very close.' Janet started gently.

'I know and I've had this same conversation with General Hammond and the Colonel.' Sam said briskly. 'SG1 is close but it works for us, Janet.'

'OK.' Janet said slowly. She slipped off the stool. 'We're done here. You should head back and get some rest.'

Sam gave a sigh of relief and jumped off the examination bed. She started to head across the ward.

'Sam?'

Janet's voice stopped her mid-way and Sam turned with an inquiring look at the doctor.

The doctor looked up from her clipboard. 'Send the Colonel in.'

o-O-o

Vorash

Jacob felt the zing of the rings around him and an instant later saw the familiar tunnels of his adopted home. It felt good to return to base. He'd spent the last month in the depths of an undercover assignment to the Goa'uld Bestet which had been less than fruitful.

_A colossal waste of time_, Selmak thought derisively to him. _Our intelligence about her supposed alliance with Apophis was bad._

_It happens_, Jacob reminded her. _Sometimes rumours are just rumours. _He glanced around at the empty corridor and frowned. _Where is everyone?_

_A good question_, Selmak replied. _The only time it is this quiet is when_, her thought cut off abruptly but Jacob finished it…

_When there's a Council meeting._

Jacob hurried towards the Council ante-chamber. The guards in the tunnel outside the Council room recognised them and moved aside to let them into the packed room.

'…as far as I am aware SG1 did not suffer any ill effects from wearing the armbands.' Anise reported crisply. 'But I am afraid our relationship with the Tau'ri may have suffered due to the way the mission was suggested to them.'

Jacob couldn't help himself. 'What mission?'

All eyes turned toward him.

'And what is this about SG1 and some armbands?' He barked. 'What armbands?' He looked around at the faces of the Tok'ra Council – some guilty, some shamefaced and some obviously plain annoyed he had walked in. He straightened up. He glowered at them in his best General manner. 'Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?'

o-O-o

The SGC

Jack stuck his arm out and stared at the opposite wall as the nurse drew his blood. She stepped away finally and Jack accepted the small cotton ball she handed him to place over the pin-prick wound.

'You sure you don't need more?' He asked sarcastically, as he bent his arm to keep the cotton ball in place.

'Make sure the lab gets that straight away.' Janet ordered as she dismissed the nurse and picked up his chart. She scanned it for a moment. 'How are you feeling?' She asked briskly.

'Peachy.' Jack knew his own body well enough to know he was physically in good shape despite the feeling he had just run a marathon, but the jury was out on whether the same applied to his mental state.

She shot him a look. 'Well, according to the tests so far, it seems the armbands haven't done any lasting damage to you.'

'I don't suppose that means I can leave?' Jack asked caustically.

'I don't suppose it does.' Janet replied evenly. Her eyes flickered to him. 'Given what little I was able to ascertain from Anise during the tests, your bodies were subjected to a great deal of physical change.'

'You don't trust her, huh?' Jack noted.

Janet ignored him.

'Can't say I blame you.' Jack sighed. 'We got totally screwed by the Tok'ra.'

Janet lowered the clipboard and folded her arms. 'Major Carter mentioned it had got a little close there at the end.'

Jack struggled to keep the alarm off his face. He lowered his eyes. 'Close?'

'She said she was trapped when the C4 exploded.' Janet said bluntly.

'Yeah.' Jack murmured, taking a breath. 'It was close.' Too close. He'd been too close to losing her. The memory of her stood just beyond the force-shield; the flickering blue barrier between them and the sound of the Jaffa coming around the corner. She had told him to go.

'_No!'_

The remembered force of his refusal had him rubbing a hand over his face. God, he had lost it. How to stay calm, cool and collected, Jack, he berated himself. But he hadn't been able to stay in control and that worried him. She meant too much to him. He hadn't panicked initially; she was trapped and he figured he could find some way to bring the force-shield down and rescue her. But as the minutes slipped by and he couldn't get to her; couldn't get the force-shield down…the sound of the Jaffa. He had felt the panic rising; the sense of helplessness to save her; she was going to die and he couldn't save her…she'd known it. He'd heard it in her voice when she had ordered him to go. She had ordered him to go and he had lost it.

'You stayed with her.'

Janet's quiet statement had Jack raising his eyes to glance at her. He shrugged, pretending an indifference he didn't feel. 'We don't leave people behind.'

'Colonel,' Janet began softly.

'Look,' he said hurriedly, 'it's no big deal. I would have done the same for Daniel and Teal'c.'

'But it wasn't them.' Janet ruthlessly pointed out. 'It was Major Carter.' She held his gaze.

Eventually the silence got to him and he shifted. 'Something you want to say, Doc?' He snapped, his brown eyes flashing defiantly.

'I don't know.' Janet said evenly, unmoved by his display of temper. 'Is there a problem?'

'No problem.' He immediately denied.

Janet frowned.

'Are we done?' Jack bit out.

'We're done.' Janet confirmed. 'For now.'

He looked at her sharply; he got the impression her statement covered her suspicions about his feelings for Sam as well as his health.

She gestured at him with his chart. 'Send Doctor Jackson in, please.'

Jack slid off the bed and tossed the cotton ball in the bin. He marched angrily back to the infirmary ward. A quick look at Sam's bed arrested the urge to throw something; she was curled up under the blankets.

'She went to sleep a few minutes ago.' Daniel informed him in a low voice. 'I think she's exhausted.'

'I know the feeling.' Jack muttered. He climbed under the covers on his own bed and jerked his head at the archaeologist. 'You're up.'

Daniel yawned but obliging got out of his bed and shuffled into a robe. He nodded at Jack as he left the room.

Jack wiggled on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position. Eventually he gave up and stared up at the ceiling. He had been truthful with Janet, he reassured himself. There was no problem.

No problem.

He sneaked a glance at Sam. All he could see was the top of her head, the blonde strands poking out of the top of the blankets.

Right. No problem.

He hadn't lost it in the field; hadn't made an emotional decision to stay with a member of his team because he loved her more than life; would rather have died himself than to have lost her. And she felt the same. He'd seen it in her eyes as they had pleaded with him to leave. In the look they had shared through the force-shield.

She loved him. It wasn't just attraction or lust or something fleeting but something real and strong. He'd suspected but looking at her, her looking back at him through the damn force-shield and he had known it like he knew his own name. She loved him.

The warmth of that thought swamped him for a moment and he closed his eyes. God knew why Sam loved him but she did. She loved him; he loved her. But they weren't supposed to, not given their working relationship and military ranks which were bound by some hefty regulations for very good reasons. The regulations were there so they could make objective decisions in the field; so they didn't lose it.

So.

No problem.

Jack took a breath. His loss of control on the ship was bad enough but if Fraiser suspected there was a problem…

He shifted, turning over restlessly. He couldn't deny there was a part of him that wished Fraiser had called him on it; forced the truth out of him that there was a problem, a big problem. If everyone knew maybe he and Sam could just admit they loved each other and be together. The temptation teased at him but he shoved it away.

He had to get a grip, Jack berated himself. He had promised Carter they could handle working together and feeling feelings. He had to make it work otherwise one of them was off the team and that was unacceptable. It would damage their chances at defeating the Goa'uld – an enemy he had practically invited to their doorstep when he had killed Ra and beyond that, it would damage Sam's career and he couldn't do that. She had a great future ahead of her; he was a beat-up old soldier with no future.

A whimper had his eyes snapping open. Sam murmured something softly and he strained to hear it. She moved suddenly; an unconscious jerk that tossed her uppermost blanket off onto the floor.

Jack was out of his own bed before he could think; he hurried over.

'No. Please, Jack.' Sam muttered as she shook her head furiously. 'Don't leave me!'

His heart seized in his chest. He knew the memory she was reliving; the moment he had walked away from her when she had begged him not to leave her; when she had been a hostage in her own body to the Tok'ra Jolinar. A sob escaped her and he shook himself.

Jack laid a hand on her shoulder. 'Carter.' He shook her gently. 'Carter.'

Her blue eyes flew open and careened into his. Her breathing was rapid and he let go of her as she struggled into a sitting position. He handed her the glass of water on her bedside table and she took a long drink. He picked up the blanket and placed it on her bed before he moved back to his own, climbing under the covers tiredly.

'I'm sorry.'

Jack paused as he adjusted his sheets and looked over at her. Sam was staring at the glass she held. 'Forget it. We all have nightmares.' He said softly.

'I just don't understand why I would…' Sam stopped abruptly.

Jack knew she was thinking about his leaving her; about his staying with her and why she had stopped talking; it was too painful for either of them and they couldn't talk about it. He held her gaze for a heartbeat before he gestured at her gently. 'Get some sleep.'

Sam's eyes met his again and she nodded slowly in agreement. 'Yes, sir.'

Jack watched as she placed the glass on the table and rearranged the blanket. She settled back under the covers, mirroring his position. They were both curled up on their sides, facing each other. Their gazes caught and held for a long moment.

Jack felt his heart seize all over again at the look of love in her eyes and wondered if she could see the same in his. She smiled and burrowed her head into the pillow. She closed her eyes. His eyes ran over her delicate features as though committing them to memory as her breathing became even and deep. He hadn't left her and she was safe; they were both safe.

'No problem.' Jack murmured quietly.

o-O-o

'George, I don't know what to say.' Jacob accepted the mug of coffee Hammond offered him and took an appreciative sip. He ignored Selmak's wince in his head. _I like coffee_, he reminded her.

_I don't_, she retorted.

'I'd appreciate an explanation, Jake.' Hammond said, sitting down in his leather chair.

'I had no idea.' Jacob hastened to assure him. 'Selmak and I were called away on a mission over a month ago; we only got back. I came as soon as I could.'

'And walked into this mess.' Hammond sighed.

Jacob nodded. 'Literally.' His fingers tapped his mug and his brown eyes met Hammond's across the expanse of desk. 'Is SG1 OK?' Or more to the point, was Sam OK, Jacob thought ruefully.

Hammond nodded reassuringly. 'At this point, Doctor Fraiser believes their bodies will recover fully. She's released them from the infirmary for a debriefing this morning.'

'That's good.' Jacob sighed in relief. 'That's good.' He took another sip of his coffee and set the mug aside. He folded his hands over his stomach and his expression changed subtly as he relinquished control to Selmak.

'The Supreme Councillor Per'sus wishes me to convey our deepest apologies.' Selmak said to Hammond formally. 'We have no excuse except our years of isolation have made it difficult for us to remember how to work with an ally.'

Hammond gave a nod of understanding but she could tell the annoyance that tightened his lips and reddened his face hadn't been abated by her words.

'Perhaps if Jacob and myself had been available, this misunderstanding would have been avoided.' Selmak continued.

The General clasped his hands on his desk and looked at her knowingly. 'There was no misunderstanding.' He said clearly. 'I dislike being manipulated and so do my people.'

'May I speak freely with you, General Hammond?' Selmak asked politely.

'Of course.' Hammond nodded eagerly.

'You have to understand, General, that we are used to working alone.' Selmak said passionately. 'We have forgotten, I think, how to…how do you say it?' She nodded at the phrase Jacob supplied. 'Play nicely with others.'

Hammond snorted.

'I don't agree with how the Council approached this matter but I understand what led to their decision.' Selmak said frankly. 'It is difficult for us work with an ally especially one which rarely reacts in the way we expect.'

Hammond's thin eyebrows rose. 'Excuse me?'

Selmak smiled. 'The Tau'ri are independent, spirited. It is rare quality amongst the humans in the rest of the galaxy. It scares some of my fellow Tok'ra, worries others.'

'But not you?' Hammond checked.

'Nor others.' Selmak's smile widened. 'Although I have the advantage of being blended with Jacob so perhaps I know there is nothing to fear and everything to embrace. Jacob's spirit has renewed my own and I believe and hope our alliance with you will bring that same renewal to all Tok'ra.'

'But,' Hammond prompted, 'I'm guessing there is a but?'

'But as allies the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri are still new to each other.' Selmak concluded. 'Because of the independence you exhibit, my people were uncertain what your decision would be if we had presented the mission in the first instance.' She spread her hands – Jacob's hands wide. 'The mission was too important to risk your refusal to participate.'

She felt Jacob's wish to speak and stepped aside mentally.

'Selmak's right, George.' Jacob said firmly. 'As much as I don't like the way this was handled, the mission was too important to risk.'

'I'm not disagreeing, Jake.' Hammond admitted. 'We all agree Apophis's new ship had to be destroyed.' He waited a beat. 'And you and I both know that would have been our conclusion if we'd had full disclosure.'

Jacob nodded. 'To give us credit, George, the Tok'ra did deploy operatives to try and destroy the ship in parallel to sending Anise here with the armbands.' He inclined his head slightly. 'If they had been successful then the test with the armbands would have been just that. It wasn't just SG1 who risked their lives.'

Hammond sighed and Jacob was relieved to see his old friend relax almost imperceptibly as he absorbed the news.

'Per'sus has authorised me to invite the Tau'ri to begin official discussions for a formal treaty between our two races to help prevent further…' Jacob paused and pulled a face. 'Misunderstandings.'

'I'm sure the Joint Chiefs and the President will accept the invitation.' Hammond replied.

Jacob gave an understanding smile. 'I know you have doubts, George, but believe me; this is a sincere offer and a sincere apology.'

Hammond sighed again. 'Then I guess it would be ungracious of me to decline either.'

_Thank God_, Jacob thought as he registered his old friend's acceptance.

_He is a good man_, Selmak mused as the conversation moved onto the semantics of arranging and agreeing a treaty. Jacob could feel her embarrassment still at how her fellow Council members had underestimated Hammond and disrespected him. Jacob sent a mental nudge of empathy before he turned his attention back to the conversation. A call to the President was urgently arranged and they had just concluded when Hammond looked up at the clock and gestured for Jacob to follow him into the adjoining room as SG1 arrived for their debriefing.

'Dad!' Sam hurried forward to greet her father with a hug.

'Hi, kiddo.' Jacob's eyes drank in the sight of her. She looked good and for the first time since Hammond had told him Sam was going to be alright, he allowed himself to believe it.

'Jacob.'

Jacob released his daughter and turned to her CO. 'Colonel.' His dark eyes slid to the other two members of SG1 and he nodded at them in acknowledgement. 'It's good to see you all again.' He sat down as they took their places and he frowned as Sam took the seat on the opposite side of the table with her team-mates, sitting next to O'Neill. Their seats seemed a little close to him.

'So what brings you by?' Jack asked with a light mocking tone.

'I came to deliver our thanks for your efforts in destroying Apophis's ship and our apologies.' Jacob said.

'An apology, huh?' Jack's eyebrows rose. 'Really?'

The blatant sarcasm took Jacob aback.

'Colonel.' Hammond's tone held a hint of a warning. 'The Tok'ra have apologised for the way in which events transpired and have offered to open discussion on a formal treaty.'

'And we agreed?' Jack asked rudely.

'Jack.' Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose. 'That's excellent news.'

'I'm glad you think so,' Jacob said, 'because I think your expertise is going to be needed in putting this together.'

'Of course.' Daniel nodded. 'I'd be honoured.'

Jack slumped back in his chair.

'Colonel, perhaps you'd like to start on the debriefing?' Hammond said briskly.

'Sure.' Jack looked over at Jacob. 'The Tok'ra almost got us killed. Again.'

Jacob sighed in exasperation and Hammond shot the Colonel a warning look.

'Perhaps you should start with what happened when you got to the planet.' Hammond suggested. His look was pointed.

Jack subsided. 'The Stargate was heavily guarded by Jaffa. We exited at speed; took them out. They never even knew what hit them.' He picked up a pencil by his folder and started playing with it. 'We headed for the ship. Daniel went to get some naquadah while Carter and I took care of setting the C4. We were on our way out when the armbands stopped working.' He pointed at Daniel with the pencil.

'Daniel collapsed. Luckily Teal'c showed up to help get him out. We went after a Jaffa patrol to ensure we weren't followed. We had started back after Daniel and Teal'c when our armbands stopped.' He took a breath and stared at the folder. 'We were knocked out and when we came to, we realised the ship's alarm had activated and Carter was stuck behind a force-shield.'

Jacob glanced at his daughter worriedly. She was looking down, her expression inscrutable.

'I tried to shut it down but we could hear Jaffa approaching.' Jack continued crisply. 'Then the C4 went and luckily the force-shield dropped. We got the hell out of there and high-tailed it back to the gate.'

'It sounds like it was a hell of a close call.' Jacob noted. There was gratitude in his voice; it hadn't gone unnoticed by him that the Colonel had stayed with Sam. He had noticed how much his daughter's CO cared about her when they had rescued him from Netu. As much as he worried about it, he knew Sam would never cross the line and he trusted the Colonel to keep her safe; he wasn't surprised the younger man had stayed with Sam trying to rescue her.

Jack held his gaze and Jacob could see the deadly seriousness in the depths of the other man's eyes. 'It was.'

Hammond looked around the table. 'Do any of you have anything to add? Teal'c?'

'Only that I followed your orders, General Hammond, and proceeded after my team-mates.' Teal'c stated calmly. 'I was able to move freely to the ship where I was able to assist in helping Daniel Jackson to the exit of the mountain. It was then we realised Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were not following as expected and when we attempted to return our way was blocked by a force-shield.'

'We, uh, waited.' Daniel said. 'And when the force-shield went down we started back but Jack and Sam were already on their way out.'

'You were lucky.' Hammond noted.

Jack nodded. He cleared his throat. 'I'd just like to apologise again, sir.'

'Me too, sir.' Sam added swiftly.

Daniel raised his hand slightly. 'Me three.'

Teal'c remained smugly silent and Hammond's lips twitched. Jacob wondered at it.

Hammond waved the apologies away. 'Let's put this one behind us and move on. I expect your reports by oh-eight-hundred tomorrow.' He stood up. 'Dismissed.'

'George, I should get back and let the Council know of the decision to move ahead with the treaty.' Jacob said as they all stood up.

'Of course. I'm sure the Major can see to your departure.' Hammond gave a kind smile to Sam before he shook Jacob's hand. 'It's been good to see you again, Jacob – and Selmak too.'

Jacob smiled. 'We'll be in touch.'

'If you guys want to go ahead, I'll meet you in the commissary.' Sam suggested as her team-mates hovered by the table.

Jack nodded. 'OK.' He sketched a wave goodbye at Jacob and motioned for Daniel and Teal'c to leave.

Jacob acknowledged their goodbyes and watched as they left. He followed his daughter to the control room and watched proudly as she ordered the gate to be dialled and input the coordinates. They made their way to the gate room.

'You really have to leave so soon?' Sam asked as they watched the Stargate spinning.

'I really do.' Jacob sighed. 'I have to inform the Council of the acceptance of the treaty negotiations.'

She gave an understanding grimace.

'You have to know Selmak and I didn't know anything about this before it happened.' Jacob commented hurriedly.

'I know, Dad.' Sam reassured him.

Jacob gave her a sideways glance. 'Colonel O'Neill seems particularly pissed about it.'

'We did almost die.' Sam muttered defensively, clasping her hands behind her back.

He nodded. Jacob wondered how much of the Colonel's anger toward the Tok'ra was actually anger at how helpless Jack must have felt on the ship when they had gotten trapped. He looked over at Sam. 'I can't say I'm happy about that myself.'

Sam's face softened at her father's words. 'We're OK.'

Jacob reached over and hugged her as the wormhole engaged. 'Take care.'

'You too.' Sam hugged him back and he felt her tremble.

He shifted back to examine her expression closely. 'Are you sure you're OK?'

'I'm OK.' Sam smiled brightly and falsely.

He held on when she went to move away. 'Sam…'

'I'm fine, Dad.' She insisted quietly. 'Like the Colonel said, it was just a close call.'

'That's all this is?' He probed, careful to keep his voice pitched low given the guards in the room.

Sam nodded.

He knew his daughter well enough to know it wasn't and he wasn't oblivious to the churning emotions in her blue eyes – so like her mother's. But it was obvious she wasn't going to tell him and he didn't have the time to push it; duty called. He gave her a final hug and stepped away. He paused in front of the Stargate.

_You're worried about Samantha_, Selmak murmured in his head.

_Something's wrong_, Jacob thought back. _I just don't know what it is._ He shook his head. He had to leave no matter how much he wanted to stay. He stepped through the wormhole.

o-O-o

Sam watched the wormhole disappear with a sigh. She turned towards the door and her eyes widened at the sight of Jack hovering just outside in the corridor. He had waited for her instead of going to the commissary, she realised. He knew she was always a little down when her father left. She felt her heart melt a little at his thoughtfulness and mentally shook herself. No matter how much Jack cared about her, she had to remember they could only have friendship while they both needed to fight the Goa'uld. He had made it clear that doing their duty was more important and she agreed. She shoved the wistful wish that they could abandon the fight and just be together deep into the recesses of her mind.

Jack's eyes met hers cautiously. 'Dad get away OK?'

She nodded. They fell into step as they made their way to the elevator. She pushed the call button.

'He didn't know about the mission.' Sam murmured.

'I figured.' Jack shoved his hands in his pockets.

'I guess this hasn't really changed your view of the Tok'ra.' Sam said as they stepped into the elevator.

He looked over at her inquiringly.

'You mentioned just before Anise arrived that they were beginning to annoy you.' Sam reminded him.

'Ah. Right.' Jack met her eyes and pulled a face. 'I still like Dad.'

Her lips lifted.

'I just don't like how every time they turn up you…we almost die.' Jack said.

Sam blinked at his slip of the tongue. 'Not every time, sir.'

He raised an eyebrow in a conscious imitation to Teal'c.

She thought about it for a second; Jolinar – almost died; when they had first officially met the Tok'ra, she had almost died having remained on the planet with her father until the last minute; when Martouf had turned up to warn them about Sokar – well, the whole base had almost been destroyed that time; the incident with the Retu they had called the Tok'ra but she guessed it had been another close call; the mission to Netu – OK, that time she had almost died quite a few times…maybe the Colonel had a point.

'Maybe the treaty will change things.' Sam suggested out loud.

'Let's hope.' Jack said diplomatically. He rocked back on his heels. 'What we should be hoping even more is that Daniel and Teal'c haven't eaten all the snacks.' He quipped. 'I don't know about you but I'm starving.'

She smiled at him amused and grateful for the change in subject. 'Yes, sir.' She glanced over at him and their eyes met. A light look filled with unspoken feelings. She gave into the urge to say something.

'Thank you, sir.' Sam murmured.

'What for?' Jack asked, surprised.

'For staying behind.' Sam said, hoping he knew she was referring to their moment on the ship and not his waiting for her to go to the commissary.

'Always.' Jack said lightly but his eyes were serious as they caught hers.

She smiled again and the word settled into her heart like a promise. Always; it sounded good to her.


	25. Never Alone

**Author's Note: **Teal'c/Team friendship. Sam/Jack UST. Daniel/Sha're. Teal'c/Sho'nac.

**Crossroads Recap:** _A Jaffa priestess called Sho'nac arrives on Earth, sent by Bra'tac. Teal'c greets her warmly. She requests that they introduce her to the Tok'ra. She claims that she has communicated with the Goa'uld symbiote she carries and has convinced it that the Goa'uld are evil. Her symbiote wishes to join the Tok'ra and share the secrets of the Goa'uld. Teal'c outright denies that communication is possible. She collapses and as she recovers she tells him she expected better from him. She convinces him to try communicating. He requests the rest of SG1 watch over him as he tries. During a deep kel no reem he communicates with his symbiote who shares the image of his father's death. Teal'c is convinced and they contact the Tok'ra who send Anise to make an evaluation; she agrees to the plan to find a host for Sho'nac's symbiote. Teal'c goes to tell Sho'nac and she challenges him again on why he is with the SGC and not on Chulak. He defends himself and he also admits that he fears losing her again. They kiss._

_The next morning, Teal'c tells Daniel he will __leave the SGC to be with Sho'nac. Sam confirms the Tok'ra have agreed and they leave for Vorash. Sho'nac's symbiote enters Hebron and introduces himself as Tanith; he seems sincere. Anise confirms that they have a symbiote for Sho'nac to replace the one she has lost. As Sho'nac regains her feet and meets Tanith, Jack pushes for Tanith to share information and Anise stops him. Tanith has joined the Tok'ra and they will determine which information to share with the Tau'ri. Jack is furious and storms out. Teal'c promises to return to Sho'nac once he has told the Tau'ri of his plans to leave. He leaves and Sho'nac goes to see Tanith who reveals his true nature and kills her._

_At the SGC, Teal'c has just informed his team and Hammond of his __intention to leave when the gate activates and Anise arrives with the body of Sho'nac. Teal'c is distraught at her death but in his kel no reem he sees again the memory of Cronus killing his father and realises that Sho'nac was murdered. Jack and Teal'c return to tell the Tok'ra and when Anise refuses to let Teal'c have his revenge, Teal'c tries to overpower the Tok'ra guards. She reveals that there is more value in keeping Tanith alive and using him for disinformation. Teal'c agrees and sees Tanith; he promises the Goa'uld that they will meet again._

**Never Alone**

The funeral pyre burned briskly, flames rising up into the Chulak sky. Teal'c stood shrouded in traditional Jaffa robes, stoically watching Sho'nac's body burn. He stood alone away from the small crowd of his team-mates and Bra'tac. He didn't acknowledge them; he was barely away of their presence. He didn't see Jack O'Neill's respectfully grave face, Daniel Jackson's pained look as the archaeologist gazed unwilling into the fire, and Samantha Carter's quiet glances of concern in his direction. His mind was consumed with Sho'nac.

Her face seemed imprinted in his mind; the memory of her scent, her taste. He had loved her in a way that he had never loved another woman, and he feared in some dark corner of his heart that he would never love another woman quite the same way again. Sho'nac had been his first love what seemed like a lifetime ago…

_Teal'c was practi__sing with a wooden staff in the forest clearing beyond his home. It was cold; snow covered the ground but Teal'c ignored the chill to his dark skin and focused on the moves Bra'tac had taught him; parry, thrust, swing, jab…over and over in a smooth rhythm that never lost pace. He was oblivious to the sheen of sweat that covered his body; the ache in his lungs. He wanted the exercise perfected before Bra'tac returned and he faced the inevitable task of proving to his teacher that he deserved a place among Apophis's Jaffa. He never faltered until he came to the end of his exercise and came to a stop, breathing heavily._

_The sound of applause had his head jerking to the __side. His expression softened at the sight of Sho'nac. Dark, curly hair intricately braided; her eyes shining with bright inquisitiveness; her strong, lithe body covered in the modest robes of a Jaffa girl approaching womanhood._

'_You are good.' Sho'nac declared, striding across the clearing._

_He inclined his head; the metal cap was uncomfortable. The sweat had built up and he desperately wanted to scratch the itch that was developing there. He ignored it and fixed her with a resigned look. 'You are not.' He pointed out. __'If your mother finds you here you will be punished.' Sho'nac's mother didn't approve of her daughter's interest in the son of a disgraced First Prime of Cronus and was determined to see her daughter enter the temple as a priestess._

_Sho'nac grinned irrepressively and took his face between her hands. Her kiss was bold, leaving no room for questions or denials. _

_Teal'c dropped the staff and held her firmly against him. The world was forgotten as he lost himself in her embrace; her scent and warmth enveloping him as they kissed. Sho'nac was the first to move away. Teal'c did the same, reaching for the outdoor robes he had discarded before he had begun his training exercise. _

'_My mother has petitioned the High Priestess today.' Sho'nac said, her face turned away from him. 'I will enter the temple when I turn sixteen.'_

_Teal'c blinked. Sho'nac's would be sixteen in a month. 'Has it been arranged?'_

_Sho'nac __nodded. She looked at him almost defiantly. 'I want to go, Teal'c.'_

'_We have talked of this. If you enter the temple, you will belong to the Goa'uld.' Teal'c stated angrily. 'We will not be allowed to continue our relationship.'_

_Sho'nac met his gaze firmly. 'I will belong to my God.'_

_Teal'c whirled away from her. Sho'nac was the only one who knew his deepest belief; that the Goa'uld were not Gods. He knew she believed him to be wrong and that his belief came from a desperate hope that he would one day revenge the death of his father and kill Cronus. 'You came to tell me this.'_

_Sho'nac placed a hand on his shoulder. __'I leave for the temple tomorrow to begin the month of cleansing.'_

_Cleansing. The __month where the novices were kept separated and celibate so their bodies would be considered pure for their God before entering the temple._

_His jaw firmed. 'Then you should leave.' Teal'c growled._

'_Teal'c,' Sho'nac said strongly, 'you are destined to be a great warrior maybe even First Prime. One day you will be able to ask for any gift from our God Apophis…' she wet her lips, 'you could ask for me.'_

_Teal'c took a step away from her. _

_Her hand dropped away. 'You will not.' She realised._

_Teal'c didn't turn around._

'_This is not the way I want this to end between us.' Sho'nac said proudly._

_He heard the crunch of her footfall as she took a step away from him. He turned back around swiftly and a heartbeat later she was in his arms._

'_Stay with me__.' It was a demand; the closest he would ever come to begging anyone for anything in his life._

_Sho'nac kissed his mouth and looked into his eyes. 'I love you, Teal'c.'_

'_But you love your God more.' Teal'c stated as he moved away from her again, his youthful face dark with anger and hurt. _

'_Your God too, Teal'c.'_

_He closed his eyes. The Goa'uld were not Gods! He reopened his eyes and drank in her beauty one last time. She had made her choice. 'Goodbye, Sho'nac.'_

_Sho'nac nodded and pulled her robes tighter around her. 'Goodbye, Teal'c.'_

_Teal'c watched as Sho'nac walked away. It was only as he turned for home and the frigid breeze brushed his skin that he realised his face was wet with tears._

His face was wet with tears.

Sho'nac was gone; murdered by the Goa'uld she had carried. She had been inspired by Teal'c's own rebellion to try to communicate with her symbiote, Tanith, and convert him away from the power-mongering of the Goa'uld. Tanith had convinced her she had succeeded and had fooled her into finding him a host among the Tok'ra. But she had failed and Tanith had murdered Sho'nac. Teal'c had been denied justice; Tanith lived among the Tok'ra who would use him for disinformation for as long as they could. But once Tanith's usefulness was over…

'You will be avenged.' Teal'c whispered. 'I promise you.'

o-O-o

'I feel like the only time I visit these days is to apologise.' Jacob Carter sighed as he sat down wearily in one of the leather visitor chairs in the office of the SGC commander. _The only time we visit_, Selmak corrected in his head.

General Hammond gave a sympathetic smile but his pale blue eyes remained serious as they met Jacob's. 'Are you apologising for the Tok'ra's original decision to keep any information they learned from Tanith secret or the decision to keep Tanith's complicity in Sho'nac's murder secret?'

'Both.' Jacob folded his hands over his stomach and leaned back. He regarded the other man. 'The decisions were taken by a few senior Tok'ra without the approval of the full Council. I'm not the only one to have lodged a protest.' He felt Selmak's continued annoyance at their fellow Tok'ra and mentally shushed her.

Hammond leaned forward over his desk and gestured with the pen he held. 'This doesn't bode well for our treaty discussions.'

Jacob gave a sharp nod. 'Which is why Per'sus is keen that we arrange a summit within the next month to confirm the treaty and move into a more formal arrangement.' His dark eyes met Hammond's expressively. 'He believes it will help ensure we all know where we stand on sharing information.'

'And you?'

Jacob shrugged. 'It will be on both parties to make it work.' He said diplomatically.

Hammond's lips twitched. 'So, I guess we should start working on it.'

Jacob spread his hands wide. 'Per'sus is extending an invitation to the Tau'ri to visit Vorash to start on the details.'

Hammond nodded. 'SG1 will go when they return from Chulak.' He paused. 'I'm not sure it's a good idea for Teal'c to go given the circumstances.'

'Tanith has already been moved if that's your concern.' Jacob said crisply. 'We don't want a Goa'uld spy around during the summit and treaty negotiations.' He hesitated. 'I won't be around either.'

Hammond's thin eyebrows shot up. 'You won't?'

'The Tok'ra Council believe that in order for this to work, you and they have to work this out without me and Selmak.' Jacob waited a beat. 'And we agree with them.'

'You do?' Hammond threw down his pen and fell back against the leather chair and glared at his friend.

'George, you and I both know if this alliance is to work, I can't keep playing piggy in the middle.' Jacob pointed out.

Hammond took a moment to assimilate the news and nodded again slowly. 'You'll be missed.'

Jacob gave a huff of laughter before he sobered. 'How's Teal'c doing?'

'Not good.' Hammond responded quietly. 'He's taken Sho'nac's death pretty hard.'

'I have to say I don't blame him for wanting Tanith dead.' Jacob said. 'If anyone had done that to Kathy…' his eyes darkened at the thought of someone harming his late wife.

'I know.' Hammond sighed in complete agreement. 'I feel the same.'

Jacob nodded sharply. 'I should head back to Vorash and let them know you'll be contacting them in the next couple of days.'

'Thanks, Jake.' Hammond stood up as Jacob got to his feet. The General extended his hand over his desk. 'Keep safe.'

Jacob shook it briefly and turned to leave. He paused in the doorway and turned back to Hammond, giving into his paternal urge to check on his daughter. She had seemed upset at something the last time he had visited. 'George, is Sam OK?'

'She's fine.' Hammond looked at him surprised.

'It's just,' Jacob sighed, 'the mission on Apophis's ship seemed to shake her up.'

'I think it shook them all up, Jacob.' Hammond admitted. 'But they're all doing fine; Sam included.'

Jacob nodded. 'Give her my love.'

'I will.' Hammond promised.

Jacob made his way to the control room and asked for the Stargate to be dialed for Vorash. The technician followed his order and he walked down to the gate room to wait for the sequence to complete and the wormhole to engage.

_You are still worried about Samantha_, Selmak commented as Jacob stood expectantly in front of the ramp.

_Something's going on with her_, Jacob replied mentally.

_We could stay_, Selmak offered.

_No_, Jacob contradicted her. _If there's one thing I've learnt in the last couple of years is that Sam wouldn't appreciate any interference from her father._

_I think you are wrong, _Selmak said quietly. _She would appreciate your concern._

_Sam's a big girl; she'll work it out. _Jacob wondered briefly who he was trying to convince and he heard Selmak's mental sigh as the wormhole blossomed. _Even if I wanted to we couldn't stay, _Jacob reminded them both simultaneously. _This treaty is too important; they need to work it out and we can't be here while they do that. _After the treaty, he decided suddenly, after the treaty and the summit they could come back and spend some time with his daughter.

Selmak silently agreed and Jacob started the walk up the ramp determinedly. The sooner they all got started, the sooner he could return.

o-O-o

The mood in the camp was sombre. Daniel quietly stowed his sleeping bag in the rucksack and glanced around. Sam was packing away the last items, the early morning sun catching in her hair and turning it to a burnished gold. Jack was on guard duty a few feet, staring into the forest, his finger hovering over the trigger on his automatic weapon. Chulak wasn't as off limits as it had been in the early days of their Stargate travel – Apophis no longer used it as a base and had almost razed it to the ground – but it still wasn't considered safe territory for them either. They had maintained a watch through the night but, in truth, Daniel was fairly convinced that none of them had slept.

He slipped his glasses up to rest atop his head and rubbed tiredly at his gritty eyes.

'You OK?' Sam's quiet question had him looking up startled to find the young Air Force officer next to him.

Daniel tried to raise a smile and failed. He wasn't alright but it wasn't him he was concerned about. 'Do you know where Teal'c went?' He asked, hoping to divert Sam's attention onto their missing team-mate.

'Bra'tac's gone to find him.' Sam said.

Concern flickered through her blue eyes; the same concern Daniel felt. The death of Sho'nac had hit Teal'c hard and yet none of them knew how to comfort him. The Jaffa had been less than approachable since the Tok'ra had arrived at the SGC with Sho'nac's body and the revelation of the truth – that she had been murdered – seemed to have resulted in Teal'c's complete withdrawal from them. Jack had been relatively succinct when explaining what had happened on Vorash when they had presented the Tok'ra with the truth. He had simply stated that the Tok'ra already knew and were going to let Tanith think he had succeeded in fooling them for a time. Daniel was betting that there was something that Jack had missed out of the brief report.

'I guess that's best.' Daniel murmured. His eyes met Sam's. 'That it's Bra'tac.'

She nodded. Daniel caught the glimpse of hesitation before she determinedly continued. 'How are you dealing with…everything?' She asked, pulling a face at her perceived lack of eloquence.

'I'm fine.' Daniel insisted. 'I mean, it's not like any of us really knew Sho'nac and…'

'Daniel.' Sam stopped him gently.

He gave a huffy sigh at her insistent look. 'It's brought back some stuff.' He admitted finally, looking away from her. Seeing Teal'c lose Sho'nac had reminded him of the loss of his own wife, Sha're. It had reopened a wound only beginning to heal.

Sam placed a hand on his arm. 'You know I'm here, right? If you need anything.'

Daniel nodded. 'I know.' He covered her hand with his briefly before he let go.

'You kids ready to go?'

Jack's brusque question interrupted and Daniel smiled sympathetically at Sam as she moved away to complete her task.

'Almost done, sir.' Sam said briskly.

'Let's hurry it up, Major.' Jack replied, his eyes hidden by the shade of his baseball cap. 'I want us back through the gate ASAP.'

'Yes, sir.'

'I thought we were waiting for Teal'c?' Daniel questioned, hearing the impatience in the SG1 team leader's voice.

'We are.' Jack sighed. 'I just want us ready to move when he gets back.'

Daniel completed the fastenings on his rucksack and tugged the cord tightly into place. 'Ready.' In all honesty, he couldn't wait to leave Chulak either.

'Me too.' Sam stood up, her gun clipped back to her vest. She took up a position on the opposite of the clearing to her CO.

Jack nodded in approval. 'OK.' He looked back down the path Bra'tac had taken an hour before and took his cap off to rub at the short grey hair absently. 'So all we need now is Teal'c.'

'You don't think…' Daniel stopped himself from continuing the thought abruptly.

'Don't think what?' Jack asked impatiently.

'You don't think he's going to follow through with his decision to leave the SGC, do you?' Daniel said hesitantly. He reached up to push his glasses up his nose and encountered air. He belatedly realised they were still perched on the top of his head and plucked them off to place them back on his face.

'Nah.' Jack shook his head and slapped his cap back on.

'The Colonel's right, Daniel.' Sam agreed. 'There's no reason for him to leave anymore. Sho'nac was unsuccessful at converting the Goa'uld even if she was successful at communicating with him. There's no value in his leaving to teach others and as she's…' she gestured with a hand awkwardly.

Daniel nodded quickly so she wouldn't have to complete the sentence. 'I know but…' he stopped abruptly again to prevent himself from confessing his own occasional urges to leave in the wake of Sha're's death.

Jack frowned. 'He's not leaving, Daniel.'

The archaeologist looked across the clearing and into Jack's knowing gaze. The message was clear; _he_ wasn't leaving. Daniel sighed and looked away from the older man. It wasn't that he wanted to leave really, Daniel thought guiltily, it was just that he was wondering why he was staying. It wasn't as though he made a difference; Sam, Teal'c and Jack had all managed happily without him when he'd been grounded with appendicitis…he sighed.

Sam had been right, Daniel realised with chagrin as he sat down on the ground to wait. Seeing Teal'c lose Sho'nac…it had brought back a whole heap of stuff he didn't want to deal with again.

o-O-o

Bra'tac found Teal'c in the clearing. The thin pale light filtered through the trees and cast a weak spotlight on the Jaffa. Bra'tac swept his cloak over his arm and leaned on his staff weapon as he watched Teal'c move through an old set of exercises. Bra'tac remembered teaching them to Teal'c; the parry and thrust of the weapon. He watched objectively but couldn't help the slow, creeping sense of pride as Teal'c completed the exercise flawlessly. The exercise ended and Teal'c came to a halt. His chest heaved; the dark muscles rippling as he regained his breath.

'Not bad.' Bra'tac called out.

Teal'c's head whipped around to him. He lowered his head briefly in acknowledgement of his mentor and father figure. 'Master Bra'tac.'

Bra'tac walked across the ragged grass as Teal'c retrieved his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. An instant later, he was shrugging into the green BDU jacket of the SGC. Bra'tac suppressed the urge to grimace at the trappings of Teal'c's life with the Tau'ri. He didn't deny that Teal'c could do more to fight the Goa'uld working with the Tau'ri, their own Jaffa rebellion was fledging at best, but there were times he missed the steady presence of the boy he had raised like his own son.

'Where are the others?' Teal'c asked as he picked up his staff weapon.

'They are preparing to return to Earth.' Bra'tac informed him. 'You have stayed too long already.'

Teal'c inclined his head. 'Sho'nac deserved to return home to Chulak.'

'Yes.' Bra'tac sighed. 'She did.'

Teal'c regarded him seriously. 'You believed her.'

'I did.' Bra'tac agreed. He adjusted his stance, resting heavily on his weapon. 'Once, long ago, I was near death and placed myself into a deep state of kel no reem.'

'You communicated with your symbiote.' Teal'c realised.

'Briefly.' Bra'tac nodded, his dark eyes filled with the memory of the dark nightmare his symbiote had chosen to share. 'I did not try again.'

'Sho'nac was brave.' Teal'c said proudly.

'She was brave to make the attempt.' Bra'tac concluded. 'I had hoped…'

'As did I.' Teal'c concluded sadly. 'Tanith…' his voice choked on the name. 'He fooled her.'

'It is not only Tanith who you blame. Hmmm?' Bra'tac said quietly.

Teal'c straightened and glowered into the distance. 'The Tok'ra would not have informed us of the true nature of Sho'nac's death had we not discovered the murder through other means.'

'Hmnph.' Bra'tac snorted inelegantly. 'They have the innate arrogance of the Goa'uld.'

'Colonel O'Neill believes they are more like the Goa'uld than they claim.' Teal'c bit out.

Bra'tac nodded.

'Yet they are our allies.' Teal'c continued.

'And it is for that reason that you stay your hand.' Bra'tac noted.

Teal'c nodded sharply. 'Once they are done using Tanith, I will avenge Sho'nac.'

Bra'tac looked at him seriously. 'I fear your friends do not understand our ways in these things.'

Teal'c shrugged at Bra'tac's statement. The Tau'ri had a surprising depth of compassion and forgiveness but it didn't matter to him if his friends understood or not; he would not be denied his revenge when the time came.

'You attempted the communication with your symbiote.' Bra'tac noted as they headed back down the path.

'I did.' Teal'c confirmed, clutched his staff weapon a little more tightly as they navigated the rough forest path, avoiding the gnarly roots of trees and slippery wet leaves.

'What did it show you?' Bra'tac asked interested.

'A vision of my father's death at the hands of Cronus.' Teal'c stopped suddenly and took a long breath.

'Your father was a great warrior, Teal'c.' Bra'tac said gently.

Teal'c shook his head. 'The vision from my symbiote allowed me to ascertain exactly how Sho'nac was murdered. I believe it was a warning.'

Bra'tac frowned. 'It could not have anticipated Tanith would kill Sho'nac as Cronus killed your father.'

'No,' Teal'c agreed, 'and I felt its hatred when it shared the vision.' He hefted his weapon and began to walk again. 'Yet it was a warning nonetheless.'

'You believe it was showing you what would happen if you and Sho'nac continued to defy the Goa'uld.' Bra'tac realised.

'Indeed.' Teal'c said softly. 'I should have warned Sho'nac to be more careful around Tanith.'

'You could not have known.' Bra'tac said comfortingly.

'He is a Goa'uld.' Teal'c's upper lip curled into a sneer. 'I should have known.'

Bra'tac caught hold of his arm and brought them to another halt. 'Teal'c…' his words failed him as he looked into the dark depths of Teal'c's eyes. How could he console him?

Teal'c's arm moved beneath his palm and he found his own forearm clasped in Teal'c's strong grip.

The two Jaffa did not move for a long moment; they stood silent in their shared grief. Bra'tac was the first to move; he gently squeezed Teal'c's arm and they released their hold.

'Come.' Bra'tac said softly. 'It is time to leave.'

o-O-o

'…so you will head for Vorash in the morning and begin the negotiations.' Hammond concluded.

Jack looked round at the tired faces of his team and repressed the weary sigh that sprang to his own lips. Another session with the Tok'ra was so not what they needed but it looked like they didn't get a choice. He gave a curt nod. 'Yes, sir.'

Hammond dismissed them. They got to their feet slowly as the General disappeared into his office and closed the door.

Teal'c left the briefing room swiftly without speaking. They watched him go with concern.

'Do you think…?' Sam began.

'Maybe he wants some space.' Jack mused out loud.

Daniel gathered up his folders and clutched them to his chest. 'I should get started on the treaty draft. There's a lot of work to do.'

'You need to eat.' Jack contradicted him, looking at the mass of paper Daniel was holding with something akin to horror.

'Later,' Daniel murmured. He waved a hand at his two team-mates absently over his shoulder. 'You two go ahead.' He was out of the briefing room before either Jack or Sam could protest.

Jack glanced at Sam who smiled tentatively back.

'So,' Jack cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pants' pockets, 'lunch?'

Her smile widened and she nodded.

Jack felt a glow of pleasure as they fell into step together as they made their way in a comfortable silence to the commissary. It only took a few minutes to gather their food and sit at their usual table.

'It's a shame you missed Dad's visit.' Jack commented as he forked up something that purported to be lasagne.

Sam nodded, chewing on her own meal, a sensible choice of the more recognisable chilli and rice. 'At least I know he's OK.'

'I can see how you would be concerned what with him telling Anise to give me a big kiss.' Jack waggled his eyebrows and Sam ducked her head, smiling as they both recalled Anise's greeting on Vorash where she had mixed up Jacob's message to give Sam a kiss and to shake Jack's hand.

'You know I think Anise might like you.' Sam teased. 'I mean why else would she have gotten mixed up like that?'

'Nah!' Jack dismissed it with a quick shake of his head. His twinkling brown eyes caught Sam's. 'And even if she is, I'm not interested.' His quiet words were meant to reassure her. He and Sam were restricted to friendship given their working relationship and the military regulations but he was only interested in her.

Sam flushed under his warm regard and he saw the gleam of relief in the blue depths of her eyes before she lowered them to her meal. Jack shook his head in amusement that she could have any uncertainty about the way he felt after he had almost died with her on Apophis's ship rather than leave her. He knew she loved him. Even though a couple of weeks had passed, he could still see the love in her eyes as they had looked at each other hopelessly through a force-shield. He shovelled more lasagne into his mouth. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to dwell on it.

'You know all this kind of happened really quickly between Teal'c and Sho'nac.' Sam commented, waving her fork in the air and splattering the table with tiny specks of red sauce.

Jack shrugged. 'I think Sho'nac and he had history.' Their Jaffa team-mate hadn't spoken about it but there was no doubt in Jack's mind having witnessed their greeting.

Sam nodded at him in agreement. 'You're probably right. I mean, he was prepared to leave Earth for her.'

'Now, you see, I don't get that.' Jack said.

She looked at him inquiringly as she chewed on her food.

'Leaving.' Jack clarified. He gestured wildly and a lump of lasagne hit the Formica table top. 'That whole communicating with the symbiote thing always seemed a bit iffy to me as a strategy.'

'It did seem like a long shot, sir.' Sam sighed. She pushed the last of her rice into a tidy pile on one side of the plate. 'I don't think she deserved to die for trying though.'

'No.' Jack agreed, abandoning his own main course. He threw his fork down and pushed the plate away. 'I guess not.'

He nudged the glass of blue jello Sam had chosen in her direction and she took the hint, diving in with a clean fork. Jack shook his old fork and reached for his own dessert; a glass of red jello. The first bite tasted a little of lasagne but he ignored it and took a second forkful.

'It's a shame your Dad can't be around while we do the treaty thing.' He commented, changing the subject.

'You don't seem all that keen, sir.' Sam noted as she forked up her own jello, scraping the glass and licking the fork clean.

Jack shrugged. 'I think the treaty's a great idea if it means the Tok'ra will tell us stuff.'

'But you don't think they will.' Sam realised as she examined his expression.

'What?' Jack asked, pretending not to get her meaning.

'Tell us stuff.' She expanded.

Jack sighed. 'Who knows? Maybe the treaty will make a difference.' He pushed the jello around the glass. 'On the plus side, at least it's got the Pentagon off our backs about the Russian thing and the mess with the Replicators.' He attacked his jello again, focusing on balancing a huge lump of wobbly red gelatine onto his fork.

Sam looked over the table at him. 'You haven't talked very much about what happened when you want to Vorash.'

Jack glanced up to see Sam waiting patiently for him to continue. 'Not much to talk about.' He said with a sigh. 'We went to Vorash. We told the Tok'ra. Figured out they already knew. Teal'c went nuts. We agreed to let the Tok'ra use Tanith and we left.'

'Teal'c went nuts?' Sam pinned him with a ruthless blue gaze.

'Did I say that out loud?' He tried his innocent look but she looked back at him as though to say she wasn't fooled and he gave up the pretence. 'He attacked a couple of Tok'ra guards trying to get to Tanith before we agreed to leave the snake where he was.' He shrugged as though to underscore the irrelevance of what had happened.

Sam stirred her blue jello. 'Teal'c's so angry.'

'Yeah.' Jack nodded. 'Can't say I blame him. Tanith murdered someone he loved.' His brown eyes caught hers. 'I know what I would do.' _If it had been you._ He didn't say the words but he knew she understood what he had meant.

She gave a jerky nod and lowered her gaze. She carefully scooped up her jello. 'What _are _we going to do?' She said quietly.

For a second he wanted to reach across the table and haul her into his arms to comfort her, to kiss away the lost look on her face so badly he ached. He focused on his jello and took a last bite.

'What we do.' Jack responded as he pushed his glass away. 'Be there for him.' He stood up and jerked his head in the direction of the door. 'Come on.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam said forcefully as she followed him out in search of Teal'c.

o-O-o

Daniel read through the passage in the international treaty he had picked up for reference again. Nope. It still didn't make any sense to him. He was fairly confident it was written in English but the legalistic terms were almost a different language. He flipped the document over and looked at the author name; Doctor Elizabeth Weir. Maybe he should just call her, he mused. And say what, he chastised himself; hi, I'm writing a treaty between Earth and a group of aliens and I just need to check something with you? He snorted. She'd probably think it was a joke. He pushed the document aside and reached for another print-out. Maybe trawling through old international treaties for inspiration wasn't such a good idea.

He absently reached for his mug and took a sip of the cold, bitter coffee. He winced but continued drinking as his eyes ran over another incomprehensible term. He rolled his eyes. It was no wonder the world was in a mess; nobody probably understood a single word of any treaty they signed. He threw it down in disgust. The glint of light on the picture across from him caught his attention and he stared at the image of his wife for a long moment.

No, he thought determinedly, he wasn't thinking about that. He picked up the treaty again and began to read. OK, so maybe the passage was about working for common goals and interests…it could be relevant and help him put some structure into the treaty with the Tok'ra…his hand reached for his mug again.

'Daniel?'

Daniel's head whipped around to the doorway and he registered the Bedrosian archaeologist stood there. 'Nyan.' He turned back to his document.

'Daniel,' Nyan stepped into the office, 'I was wondering if you had a few moments.'

'Sure, what do you need?' Daniel asked, setting aside the treaty and giving the man his full attention. Nyan had been with the SGC since their disastrous trip to Bedrosia and he seemed to have settled in. The man was a good archaeologist with an enthusiasm that Daniel envied at times. His own enthusiasm seemed strained in comparison. Maybe he had been fighting the Goa'uld for too long, Daniel mused.

Nyan took a deep breath, steeling himself to ask the question. 'I wanted to talk to you about Teal'c.'

Daniel looked away and waved the document he held at Nyan. 'What about Teal'c?' He asked, trying to act dumb. He knew the entire base was aware that Teal'c had lost Sho'nac and he knew Nyan and Teal'c were friends. Their shared experience on Bedrosia had bonded them and since Nyan had joined the SGC, both of them had a kinship as the only two aliens on the base.

'In this situation on Bedrosia, there are certain rituals but I am uncertain what to do here.' Nyan said. 'I do not know what is acceptable for Teal'c's species.'

'What would you do on Bedrosia?' Daniel asked curious despite his desire to avoid the conversation completely.

'There is a period of mourning where the bereaved are completely surrounded by his family.' Nyan explained. 'I have noticed everyone here is leaving Teal'c alone. I did not want to offer to stay with him if it was not appropriate.'

Daniel rubbed at his chest as it tightened unexpectedly at Nyan's words. 'We're just giving Teal'c space to deal with what happened in his own way. The Jaffa aren't big on talking about their grief.'

Nyan gave a sad nod. 'Yes, it is often difficult to speak of grief.'

'Yes.' Daniel looked down. He still found it difficult to speak about Sha're.

'I do not understand why someone would want to be alone though.' Nyan said bemused.

Daniel glanced up into Nyan's quizzical face. 'You don't leave the…bereaved alone at all?'

'No.' Nyan shook his head. 'We believe that it is important to surround them with love to remind them of what they have despite what they have lost.'

'That's a beautiful sentiment.' Daniel commented quietly.

Nyan gave a small smile. 'Thank you for answering my questions. I will leave you to your work.'

'Nyan.' Daniel stopped the other man as he turned for the door. He raised the document he held. 'I'm sure Teal'c would appreciate you stopping by his quarters and checking on him.' He waved a hand at him. 'He just might not want you to stay.'

The Bedrosian brightened and left hurriedly.

Daniel lowered the document, his blue eyes straying again to the photo across the office. Sha're's face smiled back at him. He placed his work down without conscious decision and walked over to pick up the picture. His fingers traced over her delicate features; the warmth that shone from her brown eyes. She had been so beautiful. He missed her so badly; felt so lonely without her. He hugged the picture to him, bowing his head on a wave of renewed grief. Teal'c must feel the same way, Daniel realised.

Alone.

Bereft.

In pain.

'_We believe that it is important to surround them with love to__ remind them of what they have despite what they have lost.' _

Daniel placed the photo down and stepped back. Teal'c wasn't alone and Daniel needed to show him that. He went to find his friend.

o-O-o

Teal'c sat down on the grassy knoll on the top of the mountain and fixed his attention on the afternoon light of the Tau'ri sun. He had needed to get out of the confines of the concrete base. He had felt suffocated by the grey walls even when they had been softened with candlelight. He raised his face to the sunlight and let the thin warmth bathe his skin. Grief rose up and his jaw tightened against the sob that threatened to escape. He should have stayed with Sho'nac…he should never have believed a Goa'uld could change and left her unprotected…it was his fault Sho'nac was dead.

He bowed his head. Perhaps his pain was just. He had killed the wife of Daniel Jackson and destroyed his friend's hope of being with the woman he loved. Perhaps this was his punishment; to be denied his own happiness with Sho'nac. Perhaps it was his punishment for all the years of service he had given to Apophis; all the terrible deeds he had done in his past. Perhaps it was fair that his brief time with Sho'nac was only that; brief and fleeting.

Teal'c stared silently into the sky. His ex-wife Drey'auc had once told him that had he truly loved her, he would not left on his quest for freedom; that he would have found someway to be with her regardless of the fight. Perhaps being denied a future with Sho'nac was also fair to her, Teal'c mused. He knew Drey'auc still loved him and in a way, Teal'c still loved her; she would always be the mother of his child. Yet he knew Sho'nac had always reached him in a way that Drey'auc never had…

_The small stone with his mother's name seemed __such a paltry recognition of her life. Teal'c's fingers tightened on the staff weapon he held as he gazed at her grave. His mother had been a brave woman; strong. She had seen them through their banishment to Chulak; had raised him. She had been his rock and now she was gone…_

'_Teal'c.'_

_He whirled, the silver cloak of his uniform spinning out around him as he automatically aimed the weapon he held. His eyes widened at the woman in front of him._

'_Sho'nac.'_

_She lowered the hood of her cape. She looked stunning; her hair was loose, a dark cloud that surrounded her delicate face. He drank in the sight of her and his eyes caught on the gold brand denoting her status as temple priestess. He resisted the urge to reach up and touch his own._

'_You should not be here.' Teal'c said gruffly. 'It is against the temple rules.'_

'_They said you had returned for Meria'c's funeral.' Sho'nac replied calmly. 'I could not stay away; Meria'c was always good to me.'_

_His face softened. His mother had been truly fond of Sho'nac. 'If you are caught…'_

'_I will not be caught.' _

_The bold words reminded him of the headstrong girl he had loved in his youth. He turned away to face the stone again._

_Sho'nac drew up alongside him. Her hand wrapped around his on the staff weapon. 'She was so proud of you.' She said softly. 'When she came to temple she would often find a way to let me know of your latest battle; your latest triumph.' Her eyes flitted to his gold brand. 'You should have heard her when you became First Prime.'_

'_She was my mother.' Teal'c murmured, his throat tight with the pain of losing her._

'_They say it was Archad who killed her in retaliation for your win against him.' Sho'nac commented._

'_It was not.' Teal'c glanced at her. 'The one who killed her is already dead by my hand.' _

_Her fingers tightened on his. 'As it should be.'_

_He wrapped his free hand around hers and bowed his head, accepting her comfort as their foreheads touched briefly.__ Their lips caught in a soft kiss filled with longing._

_Teal'c stirred and shifted away. Emotions swirled inside him; grief at losing his mother, pleasure at being with Sho'nac again, guilt that she was not the one to whom he should be loyal. 'I cannot.' _

_Sho'nac smiled bitterly. 'I heard of your marriage. Drey'auc is a good woman.'_

'_She is a good wife.' Teal'c confirmed. 'A good mother to my son.'_

_Sho'nac bowed her head. _

'_And you belong to our God Apophis.' Teal'c reminded her. He straightened; no longer a grieving son but the First Prime. 'I will see you back to the temple.'_

'_There is no need.' Sho'nac wrapped her cloak around her. Their eyes met briefly and for a moment he believed he could see regret in hers. _

'_Stay well, Teal'c.'__ She said. Her fingers briefly touched his cheek and she was gone leaving him alone…._

Teal'c didn't move at the sound of footsteps behind him. The mountain was well protected and he was in no danger. Someone sat down beside him and a brief glance confirmed his guess that it was Daniel Jackson. The archaeologist assumed a cross-legged position similar to Teal'c's and stayed silent, looking up into the sky at the drifting clouds. He didn't speak and Teal'c was as grateful for his silence as he was for his company.

There were more footsteps. Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill sat down on his other side. He didn't need to look to know they had sat closely together; touching yet not. They didn't speak; they just sat with him. Teal'c felt the words of thanks catch in his throat and he knew they weren't needed. His team – his family – surrounded him. Teal'c felt the warmth of their love and concern as the sky turned pink then red then purple, fading into black.

Sho'nac was gone but he was not alone.


	26. Divided Union

**Author's Note: **Sam/Jack UST. Jolinar/Martouf relationship. Team/Sam friendship. Team/Jack friendship.

**Divide & Conquer ****Recap:** _SG1 and SG15 are making the last arrangements for the Tok'ra/Tau'ri summit. When they meet Per'sus, the Supreme High Councillor, Major Graham pulls a weapon. He strikes a couple of Tok'ra before he sets the weapon on overload and kills himself. In the aftermath, Freya suggests that Major Graham was a za'tarc; a victim of an insidious and quick brainwashing technique by the Goa'uld. Freya notes that they have a way of determining if someone is a za'tarc although Martouf refutes her claims. Finally, SG1 return to Earth with Freya and Martouf to test out Freya's machine on the SGC staff; it is their only way of finding out if any other SGC personnel have been similarly brain-washed._

_They watch as Lieutenant Astor of SG15 undergoes the test. The machine requires the subject to be completely honest about every aspect of the memory they are recounting; if they are being dishonest – even subconsciously such as in the case of the brain washing – the machine will detect the memory as 'false.' Astor tests positive as a za'tarc and the Tok'ra's controversial experimental treatment to reverse the brain-washing goes wrong with Astor losing it and shooting herself in the head. _

_The rest of the SGC undergo the testing and much to everyone's horror, Sam and Jack test positive as za'tarcs; their brief time of being unconscious together on Apophis's ship a seeming opportunity for the Goa'uld to brainwash them. Sam and Jack are both shocked by the news but underneath both are a little worried that it could be true. The two of them are confined and Freya visits Jack to thank him for saving her life. She kisses him but he doesn't respond and quickly removes her from his room. As Martouf offers the experimental treatment to Sam, who refuses, Daniel offers Jack the experimental treatment too; he also refuses. _

_Freya and Janet come to the conclusion that keeping Sam and Jack confined during the summit might trigger the buried 'self-destruct' command and suggest that they are seda__ted. Jack refuses and decides to do the treatment instead, noting that even if it doesn't work, it may help them help Sam. Sam is informed about Jack's decision by Daniel and Janet. The doctor notes Jack is doing the treatment to help Sam who tries to get past her guard to stop him and they exchange a look as he makes his way down the corridor. Janet begs Sam to allow her to do the sedation. As Sam starts to be affected by the drugs, she realises why the za-tarc machine registered that she and Jack were lying._

_Janet listens to her plea and allows her to see Jack, stopping the treatment just before it begins. Sam asks for a moment alone with Jack and tells him they lied; he denies it. She says they weren't completely honest; that they left something out – something which they can't admit to given their working relationship and military ranks; Jack realises what she means. She tells Anise to retest Jack and second time around, in the presence of Anise, Teal'c and Janet, Jack reveals how he felt about Sam standing in front of the force-shield when they were trapped. 'I would rather die myself than lose Carter…because I care about her a lot more than I should.' Sam is also retested and as Jack releases her from the chair, she tells him hurriedly that they can keep their confessions in the room; he asks if they are OK with that just as Janet and Teal'c come in from the observation room. They realise someone else must be the za'tarc, and as a fake President arrives, Martouf is revealed as a za'tarc. Sam, Jack and Teal'c arrive to contain the situation, Martouf reaches for the self-destruct on the weapon, Sam zats him, killing him. She cradles his body as Anise promises Martouf's death will not be in vain. _

**Divided Union**

**Part 1: Divided They Fall**

Samantha Carter couldn't move.

She was kneeling in front of the Stargate; a zat at her feet. Martouf's head was in her lap; blood was seeping through the uniform onto her leg. One hand cradled his cheek and jaw; she could feel the rough stubble beneath her fingers and the lingering warmth of his life slowly fading; a life she had taken. The weight of his body was heavy; she could feel her legs cramping. She was aware everyone was looking at her; waiting.

She couldn't move.

She felt rather than saw Jack O'Neill take the first step. She felt his hand on her shoulder providing her with warmth and she leaned into it.

'Carter.'

The word was soft. Don't, she thought panicked. She couldn't bear it if he was kind to her; she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it together. She felt the sob crawling up her throat and pushed it back. Her shocked eyes lifted to meet his.

'We should…' Jack stopped and wet his lips. 'We should get him to the morgue.'

She nodded shakily. She knew that. She just couldn't move.

'Actually, it would be preferable if we could take Martouf straight back to Vorash.' Anise said quickly. 'We can start the examination. We will keep you informed of the results.'

'Of course.'

Sam heard General Hammond's quiet agreement and dimly registered he was issuing orders; to get a casket to transport the body, technicians to clean up the gate room, the briefing room to be prepared for the imminent summit. She didn't care. Her hand continued to stroke Martouf's face, his features relaxed in death without the agony of his final moments as he had tried to fight the za'tarc programming.

'Major.' Jack's voice cut into the insulated fog that seemed to have surrounded her.

That was better, Sam thought absently. Her rank. Major. Less personal. Just a Colonel giving an order.

'Let me assist you, Major Carter.' Teal'c's gentleness threatened her composure again as he knelt on her other side. Her Jaffa team-mate deftly took Martouf from her.

Some part of her protested; a sharp internal cry that made her flinch as she watched Teal'c place Martouf on the ground with a care that spoke of the Jaffa's respect for him.

'Come on, Sam.' Daniel Jackson slid his arm around her waist and helped her up from the floor.

She swayed. 'I'm OK.' She pushed weakly against Daniel's hand and she was relieved when it fell away.

'Sam…'

'I'm OK.' Sam looked frantically past Daniel's worried face as he exchanged a concerned look with the Colonel. She just had to get out of the room and all the people looking at her and she'd be fine. She took one stumbling step in the direction of the door.

'Carter.' Jack began.

Sam didn't wait; she hurried out into the corridor. The long tunnel tilted and she grabbed the wall. Her mind filled with images of a life that wasn't hers; her body trembled under a wave of emotion that wasn't hers. It was all Jolinar's. The symbiote she had unwillingly carried for a short time; the symbiote who had been Martouf's soul mate. She closed her eyes against the pain that rushed through her.

Grief.

Sharp, all-encompassing grief.

Sam couldn't breathe.

The edges of the tunnel went dark as it tilted again.

'Damn it, Carter.'

Jack's panicked voice was the last thing Sam heard as she gave up on consciousness.

o-O-o

Jack caught Sam as she slid down the wall. His arms were filled with her and he held her against him as though she was the most precious and fragile thing in the world. His brown eyes scanned her pale face anxiously.

'Teal'c!' He yelled for their team-mate and the Jaffa was suddenly there. He reached for Sam and the Colonel let him take her. Teal'c was stronger and there were a host of other reasons why it wasn't good idea for him to hold her, Jack reminded himself.

'Get her to the infirmary.' Jack ordered, his eyes meeting Teal'c's. The silent order to stay with her and keep her safe went unspoken but as Teal'c inclined his head, Jack knew it had been understood. He watched as the Jaffa disappeared down the corridor.

'Shouldn't we go with her?'

Daniel's question had Jack turning to the archaeologist with a sharp shake of his head despite his own urge to follow after them.

'You're needed in the summit.' Jack said briskly. He held up a hand to forestall the argument he could see forming in the younger man's blue eyes. 'We still have a job to do, Daniel.'

The archaeologist stared at Jack for a long moment before he finally nodded. 'You're right, I should attend the summit.' He sighed.

Jack patted his shoulder. 'I'm going to…' he waved a hand at the gate room.

'You're going to…see to Martouf.'

'He deserves that.' Jack said quietly.

Daniel nodded. His blue eyes darted back down the corridor.

'She'll be OK.' Jack wondered who he was trying to convince. 'Teal'c's with her.'

Daniel nodded again.

Jack left him in the corridor and headed back into the gate room. He weaved his way through the tangle of people back to the ramp. He hesitated a little at the sight of Anise by Martouf's body. The Tok'ra was the last person he wanted to speak with; apart from an embarrassing incident where the host Freya had kissed him, the Tok'ra had been present when he had told the whole truth of what had happened on Apophis's ship to prove he wasn't a za'tarc. He wasn't comfortable that someone he barely trusted had been privy to his innermost feelings. But he had a job to do and he steeled himself as he moved forward.

'Anise.' Jack greeted her cautiously.

'Colonel O'Neill.' Anise raised her head and he was shocked to see tears gleaming in her eyes.

'I'm sorry.' Jack said awkwardly, gesturing at her. 'For your loss.'

'Martouf and I rarely agreed on scientific matters,' Anise confessed honestly, 'but he was a good friend.'

'Yeah.' Jack murmured.

Anise straightened and seemed to gather her composure. 'How is Major Carter?'

'She's…' Jack sighed and shrugged. 'He was a good friend to her too and,' he pulled a face, 'she has that whole Jolinar thing going on.'

Her eyes widened in sudden understanding.

'When you get back to Vorash maybe you can contact Jacob and tell him to come home.' Jack said quietly. 'I think Carter's going to need him and Selmak.'

'I will convey your message to Jacob.' Anise promised.

His gut settled as he registered her sincerity.

'I know Martouf had already sent word of her first za'tarc test. And, Colonel,' Anise continued, 'I would like you to know that we will not share the details of your latest test other than the overall results with anyone.'

Jack was prevented from replying by a sound over his shoulder. He glanced back and saw the oblong casket being brought into the gate room. He was absurdly grateful for the distraction as he stepped out of the way so the Airmen could place it on the floor.

'Easy.' Jack instructed as they reached to place Martouf inside. He watched as the body was lifted gently into the container. The top was closed and sealed.

Anise moved aside as Per'sus stepped up and laid a hand atop the closed casket. 'Your death will not be in vain, my friend.' The Supreme High Councillor bowed his head and his Tok'ra guard followed suit.

Jack couldn't help but be moved by their grief and dropped his own head in respect. He raised it to see that all the Airman and Secret Service in the gate room had followed his example. He cleared his throat and gestured up at the control room. The young technician acknowledged his signal. The Stargate began to spin; the chevrons locking in sequence as the wormhole engaged. Hammond re-entered the room – Jack hadn't been aware that the General had left – and he noted the two SG teams on Hammond's heels with bemusement.

Hammond motioned to Per'sus. 'SG2 and SG12 will provide an honour guard back to Vorash.'

'Thank you.' Per'sus nodded and moved back to allow SG2 to step forward and pick up Martouf's casket.

'Attention!' Jack called loudly. The gate room snapped into military order; a mark of respect for a fallen comrade. Jack watched silently as Martouf was carried away through the blue wormhole. Anise was the last one up the ramp and through the gate. The wormhole disappeared in a blink.

'If you'd like to come this way, Per'sus.' Hammond waved a hand at the door. 'The President has arrived and is waiting for you in the briefing room.'

Per'sus nodded and followed Hammond out of the gate room.

Jack looked around; the scorch marks and holes punched into the walls, the blood splatter on the floor. He sighed as he saw Siler's men getting ready to fix what had been broken. He knew the walls would be painted, the blood cleaned away. In a few hours there would be no sign that there had been a battle; no evidence that Martouf had given his life in the war with the Goa'uld or that the woman who had once been host to Martouf's mate had been the one to take it. Jack rubbed his hand through his short grey hair furiously. There was nothing more that he could do.

He made his way back out of the gate room and headed to the infirmary. The elevator was blessedly empty and he leaned against the back wall tiredly, reaching to massage the back of his neck which was knotted with tension.

God, what a mess.

The whole thing.

Jack sighed. He'd had a bad feeling ever since the Tok'ra had told them about the za'tarc's. He had been equally shocked and alarmed by the idea that he and Carter could be za'tarc's; he hadn't cared about himself but Sam…the thought that she might die like the ill-fated Major Graham or Lieutenant Astor…he shook himself and folded his arms over his chest. He hadn't been able to live with that thought. If he was honest that had been the reason why he had offered to undergo the Tok'ra's experimental treatment; anything to save Carter. And he knew she knew the reason why he had done it. He had heard it in her desperate call when he had been escorted from his room; when he had looked back and seen her looking at him, restrained by her guards from following him.

That look.

The same look as she had given him on that damn ship. The one that told him she loved him; that told him she didn't want him to die for her. His had probably been the same too; the one that said he didn't care if he died; that he loved her and she was all that mattered to him. Maybe that brief look in the corridor had been what had tipped Carter off to why the machine thought they were za'tarc's. Thank God she had worked it out, Jack mused, even if it had meant being retested. Even if it had meant actually telling her the full depth of how he felt for the first time…

Before, he'd had some vague idea of that moment; some notion that there would firelight and candles, flowers; in one fantasy, there had been a ring. He had always thought the moment would be special and he had never considered it would happen in a sterile lab with them strapped to a chair and being forced to admit their feelings to establish they hadn't been brainwashed. He hated the idea that she thought he'd only confessed his feelings for her because they'd had to; because it was the only way to prove they weren't za'tarc's. He wanted her to know he'd meant every word; that nobody had forced him to say what he had – that he would have said it anyway, just in a different place, at a different time. He covered his face with his hands.

It was part of the reason why he hadn't said _the_ words though. The phrase that ended with 'you', began with 'I' and had a four-letter word beginning with 'l' in the middle. He wanted to save those words for a time when it would be special and unforced, if he ever got the chance. Not to mention if he had used those words, it would definitely have put an end to their working together which was why he had settled for ambiguity. He had to protect Carter's career and he had hoped his words had been vague enough to get around the regulations. He figured she had understood because she had followed his example when it had been her turn…

'_I didn't want him to stay.'__ Sam's eyes remained on his with a plea for understanding. 'I knew I was trapped and that it was over for me but I knew he could still make it out.'_

'_He wouldn't leave you.' Anise's quiet prompt._

'_No.' Sam's eyes held his. 'He wouldn't leave me.'_

'_How did you feel?' Anise asked._

_Jack felt his heart pounding; his breath caught in his throat as he waited for her to reply. _

_Sam hesitated and he knew she was judging her response. 'You think before someone does it that you'd be grateful, pleased that someone cares enough about you to stay but I…all I felt was hopeless.' Her voice dropped to a whisper. _

_He held her eyes wanting so badly to tell her he understood._

'_Why?' Anise prompted again when Sam fell silent._

'_Because I didn't want him to die because of me, because,' Sam took a deep breath, her eyes on him, 'because I care about him too; a lot more than I'm supposed to.'_

_Anise's eyes fell to the machine. 'You are also not a za'tarc.'_

Jack dropped his hands abruptly. At least they had the comfort that they had known before the words; the looks they'd shared had left little doubt. Hell, that's why she'd put it together in the first place.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. He stepped out and marched down the corridor. No matter what had happened between him and Sam in their za'tarc confessions and how he felt, it didn't matter. Sam was lying in the infirmary because she had collapsed after she had killed Martouf not because she had confessed to caring about her CO. The Tok'ra had been her friend but he knew it was more complicated than that; complicated by the symbiote she had once carried who had been Martouf's mate; the memories and emotions from the symbiote she still carried. Complicated because Martouf had pleaded with her to end his life; complicated because she had done it, a split second before Jack could do it for her and save her the heartache.

He paused in the doorway of the infirmary room. Sam was lying in a bed on the far wall. There were a host of machine hooked up and monitoring her. The only other occupant in the room was Teal'c. The Jaffa stood guard beside her bed. Jack felt another frisson of discomfort. Teal'c had stood witness to their confessions too. Jack pushed it aside. It didn't matter, he reminded himself; all that mattered was Sam and getting her through what had happened.

'How is she?' Jack asked quietly as he came to a halt by the Jaffa's side.

'Major Carter has not regained consciousness.' Teal'c kept his voice low. He clasped his hands behind his back.

'What's the Doc say?' Jack asked concerned as he unconsciously took a step toward the bed. His fingers brushed the edge of the blanket.

'She says Major Carter needs rest.' Janet Fraiser entered through the internal doorway. She joined them by the bed and took Sam's pulse. She frowned and shook her head as she checked the monitor.

'What's wrong?' Jack asked brusquely.

'Her brainwaves are erratic.' Janet said bluntly. She sighed. 'I'm going to need to run more tests.' She turned to move away and Jack reached out to stop her, his hand falling away before he made contact.

'Doc.'

'You know as much as I do, Colonel.' Janet said quietly. 'You're going to need to wait outside.'

Jack clenched his jaw against the immediate protest but it must have gleamed from his eyes.

'I'll look after her.' Janet promised; her face softening as she looked at him and he felt another frisson of discomfort. Another witness to his and Sam's feelings. Still, he couldn't argue with the resolute look on her face and with a final glance at Sam, he whirled and left the room. He went no further than the corridor.

Teal'c joined him. The Jaffa stood straight as Jack paced in front of the closed door as minute after minute passed. Eventually, Jack subsided, sinking into a sitting position by the door. He rested his hands loosely on top of his knees and let his head fall back against the cold wall.

'I should have taken the shot.' Jack muttered, staring up at the grey ceiling. He should have killed Martouf before Sam had.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. 'You could not.'

'I could.'

Teal'c simply stared at him. 'A bullet may not have stopped him, O'Neill.'

'She…' Jack sighed. 'It's just…she shouldn't have to go through this, Teal'c.'

'I am in agreement with you, O'Neill.' Teal'c said clearly. For a second, his own grief shone out of his dark eyes. His lover, Sho'nac, had been murdered a few weeks before and the Jaffa was still in mourning.

Jack let out a slow breath. He gathered his courage. 'Teal'c, about what you heard today…'

'Do not be concerned.' Teal'c advised him swiftly.

Jack stared at him. 'You knew.' He realised with a sinking heart and rising panic.

Teal'c inclined his head.

'Great.' Jack banged his head as it fell back again. 'Does everyone know?'

'I do not believe so.' Teal'c reassured him. 'You have successfully hidden your true feelings in this matter from those outside of SG1.'

But Daniel knew, Jack surmised. He found himself unsurprised. SG1 spent a lot of time together. It was no wonder that their two team-mates had realised how he and Sam felt about each other.

'We would never…' Jack began.

'We understand, O'Neill.' Teal'c interjected.

Footsteps had Jack clambering to his feet as Daniel joined them.

'Is Sam alright?' Daniel asked hurriedly.

Jack found himself unable to respond; his throat closed up with worry.

'Major Carter has yet to regain consciousness.' Teal'c said calmly. 'Doctor Fraiser is running tests.'

Daniel looked at Jack. 'You OK?'

Jack shrugged. 'I'm not the one unconscious.' He muttered, defensive given his newfound knowledge of the younger man's awareness of his feelings for Sam.

'Jack.'

'Daniel.' Jack held up a finger in warning. 'Don't. Not…' he sighed and dragged a hand through his hair as he turned away. 'Not now.' He waved his hand at him. 'How's the summit going?'

'They've signed the treaty.' Daniel informed him. The archaeologist wrapped his arms around his torso, pulling the sharp suit he wore awry. 'The President and Per'sus are having drinks.'

'Good for them.' Jack quipped but the humour failed to reach his eyes.

The door behind them opened and they all spun to face Janet as she came out.

Jack's heart began to pound as he took in the look in her dark eyes. For the second time in as many minutes, he found he couldn't speak.

'What's wrong?' Daniel asked immediately stepping in to fill the void.

Janet opened her mouth and closed it again. She shook her head, the tendrils of hair that had escaped her chignon, floating around her face. 'You'd better come in.'

The three SG1 team-mates exchanged an anxious look.

Jack hurried in after the doctor with Daniel and Teal'c close behind him. His heartbeat began to regain its usual rhythm as he caught sight of Sam moving in the bed but as he got closer he saw the restraints that tied her to it.

'Doc?' Jack asked hesitantly.

'Hasak! Kim on kree!' Sam snarled ferociously.

'OK,' Jack stared at her, 'that doesn't sound like Carter.'

'That's because it's not.' Janet said with an edge of disbelief.

Jack's eyebrows rose sharply even as he refused to listen to the inner voice telling him what had happened. 'Then who is it?'

Sam's blue eyes snapped to his and he almost stepped back as she glowered at him furiously. 'I have already told you. My name is Jolinar. Jolinar of Malkshur.'

o-O-o

Janet's eyes ran over the assembled men in her office. All of them looked worried even Teal'c. The Jaffa wore an expression of deep concern; his eyebrows lowered over his dark eyes. The archaeologist standing next to him was pale; his blue eyes pained behind his glasses. The General's face beside him was red in comparison but the pain was the same; Janet had pulled him out of the summit reception to brief him on the situation with Sam. Her gaze fell last on the Colonel; the silver-haired man glared back at her. She cleared her throat. 'It's what called a psychotic break.'

'No kidding.' Jack folded his arms over his chest as he scowled. 'She thinks she's Jolinar!'

'How is she?' Hammond asked.

'Sedated for the time being.' Janet sighed. 'She was getting too agitated.' Her patient had been furious at being held captive.

'Doctor, is there any possibility that this _is_ the symbiote somehow?' Hammond asked forcefully, expressing his main worry bluntly.

'No, sir. The physical remnant of the symbiote was completely absorbed by Major Carter over two years ago.' Janet reassured him. 'But we know Jolinar left all her memories buried in the Major's subconscious. Now those memories have sometimes surfaced, usually in the form of flashbacks, particularly after she has used a Tok'ra memory device.'

'So?' asked Jack impatiently.

'So, the za'tarc machine works with a modified version of the memory device. Right?' Daniel answered in slow realisation.

'Right.' Janet answered. Her back straightened as she met the Colonel's unhappy gaze before she shifted to look at Hammond. 'I think it's possible, sir, that the memory device lowers the mental barrier usually in place between the conscious and subconscious mind.' She frowned as she turned it over in her head.

'Which would explain why Sam has more flashbacks following their use.' Daniel offered.

'As fascinating as all this is, how does it help Carter?' Jack snapped. He shifted restlessly looking from Daniel to the diminutive doctor and back.

'I don't know.' Janet admitted. She clutched her clipboard closer as though it were a personal shield. 'I don't think the za'tarc machine with the modified memory device was solely responsible. Jolinar's memories and emotions have also surfaced in times of extreme stress.'

'And?' Jack said sceptically.

'Of course.' Daniel nodded quickly. 'When Martouf died, it's probable that Sam would have felt something of Jolinar's old emotional tie to him.'

'Add to that her own distress that she was the one who killed him…' Janet mused out loud. She sighed. 'The combination of the trauma might explain why her mind shut down.'

'It doesn't explain why she thinks she's Jolinar.' Jack remarked sharply.

'I agree with the Colonel.' Hammond admitted.

'Well, think about it,' Daniel jumped in before Janet could reply. 'Sam's emotionally wrought; she's just killed Martouf even though it was the right thing to do; she's feeling her own guilt, distress and on top of that because the mental barriers were weakened by the use of the memory device, she's suddenly fully feeling Jolinar's, I don't know, grief, maybe?'

'She suffers an emotional overload which causes her to lose consciousness.' Janet continued nodding. 'I think that's possible.'

'Only when she does wake up, the barriers aren't there any more; she has both hers and Jolinar's memories.' Daniel concluded. 'She doesn't know who she is so latches onto the personality of the oldest memories?'

'Maybe a part of her doesn't want to be her right now, either.' Janet sighed again. 'It makes sense.'

'And again,' Jack said sharply, 'how does this help Carter?'

There was an ominous silence.

'It's possible that Major Carter may recover on her own.' Janet suggested. 'It's possible she may wake up and be…'

'Normal?' Jack supplied.

'And if she doesn't?' Hammond prompted.

'Maybe the Tok'ra can help.' Daniel suggested, hunching his shoulders. 'If the memory device is the trigger then maybe they know a way of forcing Jolinar's memories back into the subconscious.'

Jack sighed heavily and bent his head, unwilling to listen to the idea that the Tok'ra could help.

'The summit is almost over.' Hammond said into the silence. 'I'll talk to Per'sus at the first opportunity.'

'And if the Tok'ra don't help?' Jack asked, looking up at his commanding officer.

'I can talk to Doctor Mackenzie.' Janet said. 'This isn't dissimilar to multiple personality disorder. There may be a psychological technique we can use to reintegrate her personality.'

'Agreed.' Hammond gave a brief nod and excused himself from the room.

Jack pushed off the desk and made as though to leave the room.

'Colonel.' Janet halted him. She looked at him determinedly, pushing her tiredness aside. 'We need to talk.'

He grimaced but nodded, running a hand through his short hair. He gestured at Daniel and Teal'c. 'Why don't you go and sit with…with her?'

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a worried look but they left, closing the office door behind him.

Jack altered his position; feet were planted a foot apart, hands behind his back. His military pose was rigid; his dark eyes glistened. 'You wanted to talk to me, Doc?'

'I need to discuss the za'tarc testing, sir.' Janet wet her lips, the edge of her clipboard biting into her fingers. The obstinate look on the Colonel's face suggested he wasn't going to assist her. She sighed. 'General Hammond has asked me for a report, sir.' It was the only warning she could give him.

'You do what you have to, Doc.' He spoke so softly that it surprised her.

Janet blinked at him as he turned to leave. 'Sir?'

'I'm going to sit with Carter.' Jack said. He glanced over his shoulder. 'Unless you have a problem with that?'

'No, sir.' Janet shook her head. 'Sir?' She saw the flash of annoyance as she stopped him again. 'For what it's worth, I'm sorry.'

Jack smiled humourlessly. He opened the door and walked out without replying. Janet let out the slow breath she hadn't even realised she had been holding.

o-O-o

Daniel barely glanced up as Jack approached the bed. He wasn't surprised when the military man snagged a chair and pulled it alongside his own. Teal'c sat across the bed from them on a stool.

'How is she?' Jack asked quietly, his brown gaze roaming over her prone form and lingering on the restraints that tied her to the bed.

'Still sleeping.' Daniel remarked. His stomach was churning uneasily. Their first run-in with Jolinar had been traumatic for all of them; he wasn't certain any of them could take another.

'We can handle this.' Jack said confidently.

Daniel's eyes snapped to Jack's wonderingly. Had the other man read his mind?

'She's not actually Jolinar this time.' Jack explained, seeing the quizzical look on Daniel's face.

'Right.' Daniel murmured in disbelief. 'She only thinks she is.'

'Colonel O'Neill is correct, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c said.

Daniel kept quiet; he didn't think it was going to be that easy. He looked over at Jack. The military man looked tired; the events of the day had evidently taken the toll. Daniel dropped his gaze. Teal'c hadn't offered to share the detail of Sam and Jack's retesting and Daniel hadn't asked but Daniel figured it had to have uncovered something Jack and Sam hadn't wanted to share about their experience on the ship; something personal and he was betting it was how they felt about each other.

He wondered if knowing would change their decision to ignore their attraction. He knew it wasn't simple for them; they were at war with the Goa'uld and both military officers had sworn an oath to protect their country first above all else, including their own happiness. Then there were the military regulations. It was possible that the Air Force would step in and break up the team anyway if they had confessed to loving each other regardless of any decision Jack and Sam made. He rubbed his forehead at his own conflicting emotions. He wanted Jack and Sam to be happy, he really did but he couldn't help but fear the changes ahead if SG1 was disbanded. He immediately felt a wave of guilt as his eyes landed back on Sam.

His gaze flickered back to Jack whose eyes were pinned to Sam. He guessed their confessions, whatever they were, weren't the primary concern given the events that had transpired in their wake; the revelation of Martouf as the za'tarc; Sam taking the fatal shot; her distress and breakdown. He sighed heavily. He'd liked Martouf and his symbiote, Lantash, and he was saddened by the loss of the Tok'ra. There had been too many losses of late, he mused.

Sam stirred.

Jack snapped to attention and stood up. Daniel got out of his seat to join him by the bed as Teal'c moved subtly closer.

Her eyes opened slowly and she slowly blinked as the world came into focus. She tugged on her restraints and grimaced.

'Hey.' Jack said cautiously.

Sam's head turned to him carefully. 'Release me.'

Daniel felt the punch of disappointment to his gut and wondered how Jack felt.

'We can't do that.' Jack held up a finger to prevent her from talking. 'You're not Jolinar.'

Sam looked at him blankly.

'There's been…' Jack struggled to explain it. He sighed. 'An accident.' He nudged Daniel.

'Right.' Daniel muttered. He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked into Sam's eyes. 'What's the last thing you remember?'

She frowned. 'The Ashrak…' She said slowly. 'He was killing me.'

'That was over two years ago.' Daniel said. He pointed at Jack's hair. 'You remember his hair wasn't like that.'

Jack shot him a look. 'Neither was yours.'

'My point,' Daniel said without acknowledging Jack's statement and keeping his attention on Sam, 'is that if you were Jolinar shouldn't you remember that?'

'Perhaps I have been unconscious during the time that has passed.' Sam suggested forcefully.

Teal'c straightened and captured her attention. 'What of your host?'

'That's right.' Daniel nodded in agreement, understanding Teal'c's train of thought. 'Surely if you were really Jolinar, you would sense the host?'

A tiny crease appeared between her eyebrows.

Daniel sensed she was beginning to think about their comments. 'Jolinar died two years ago after the Ashrak attack; she gave her life to save her host; you. Since then we've allied with the Tok'ra.'

'I am Jolinar.' Sam insisted but her voice wasn't steady.

'No.' Jack shook his head. 'You're not. You're Major Samantha Carter.'

'The host…' She continued weakly.

'We think you've suffered some kind of mental…meltdown.' Daniel said quietly. 'Jolinar's memories were left in your subconscious following her death. We think a combination of using a Tok'ra memory device recently and an emotional trauma have allowed them to overwhelm your own.'

'What trauma?' Sam asked bluntly.

Daniel looked at Jack who shrugged.

The archaeologist took a deep breath. 'You were forced to kill Martouf to prevent him from attempting to assassinate our President. He had been brainwashed by the Goa'uld.'

'No.' Sam shook her head violently. 'It isn't true!' Her voice rose. 'It isn't true.'

'You should have Sam's memories as well as your own.' Daniel said calmly as her struggles against the restraints continued. 'You should be able to check.'

'I…' Sam's eyes suddenly jerked away from them to the door.

The rest of SG1 turned to look.

Per'sus stood in the doorway with Hammond.

Sam sagged in relief and disbelief. 'Per'sus?'

'It is I.' Per'sus strode into the infirmary room and Daniel moved aside to allow the Tok'ra to stand next to the bed.

Jack held his ground. 'Can you help her?'

'Per'sus,' Sam looked at the High Councillor pleadingly, 'they say I'm dead.'

'It's true.' Per'sus said slowly. 'Jolinar died two years ago.'

'But…' Sam swallowed convulsively and Daniel could see the glimmer of panic flit through her blue eyes.

'You are Samantha Carter.' Per'sus said gently.

'And Martouf?' Sam's eyes bore into his. 'Is that also true?'

He nodded. 'Martouf is dead.'

'By my hand?' Sam checked.

Per'sus nodded again.

Her eyes closed and she turned her face away from them. 'Leave me.' She commanded gruffly.

Daniel felt his chest tighten as tears escaped down her cheeks silently and soaked into the pillow.

'Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere.' Per'sus said formally.

Jack gestured at Teal'c to stay with Sam as he and Daniel followed Per'sus and Hammond out into the corridor and back to the doctor's office where Janet was waiting for them with Doctor Mackenzie.

'Can you help?' Janet asked swiftly.

Per'sus nodded slowly. 'I believe so.'

Hammond gave a sigh of relief. 'That's good news.'

Jack looked at Per'sus suspiciously. 'Sorry to butt in here but exactly how can you help her?'

Per'sus met Jack's gaze boldly. 'We have a symbiote in need of a host who…'

'Of course you do.' Jack interrupted angrily. His brown eyes blazed with banked fury as he crossed his arms.

Hammond's thin eyebrows rose. 'You're suggesting…'

'If Major Carter is implanted with the symbiote, he will be able to undo what has been done.' Per'sus said forcefully. 'He can reinstate the boundaries between Jolinar and Samantha.'

'And then the symbiote would leave Sam?' Daniel asked hopefully.

Per'sus took a deep breath. 'I do not believe he would be able to do so. The blending would have to be total in order for it to work.'

'Sir…' Jack began passionately, turning to Hammond.

Hammond held up a hand as though asking Jack for patience. He turned to the Tok'ra Supreme High Councillor. 'Is there no other way?'

'I do not know of another way.' Per'sus said formally.

'Doctor, you said we might have a treatment?' Hammond looked at Janet hopefully.

Janet indicated for her colleague to speak and Mackenzie cleared his throat.

'There is the possibility with therapy we may be able to treat Major Carter.'

'But?' Daniel prompted, sensing the doctors' unease. 'I mean, there is a but isn't there?'

'There's no guarantee of success.' Janet stated quietly. 'The treatment may work or it may leave Major Carter with both personalities or…'

'She could stay like she is now.' Daniel finished with a sigh.

'That is not going to happen.' Jack stated forcefully. Daniel wondered if he was the only one who heard the edge of panic in the other man's voice.

'Then we are agreed the symbiote is the way forward.' Per'sus said.

'No,' Jack shot back before anyone else could respond; he glared at the Supreme High Councillor, 'we are not agreed.'

Per'sus stiffened. 'Our alliance will not last long if you do not trust us.'

Hammond stopped Jack from answering with a sharp look at the Colonel. 'This isn't a question of trust, Per'sus. You're asking us to make a decision for Major Carter which has serious implications for her that we're not certain she would agree to if she was herself.'

'She offered her father as a host.' Per'sus pointed out. 'Surely you do not think she would refuse?'

'That was a totally different situation.' Jack retorted.

'Jack's right.' Daniel said, supporting his friend. 'Her father was dying; a symbiote was his only option.'

'I think we're going to need some time to consider this.' Hammond said to Per'sus.

The base alarms sounded.

'Now what?' Jack muttered as they all turned to head to the control room, leaving the doctors in the office. The wormhole activated just as they came to a halt behind the technicians.

Daniel stared out at the blue puddle with a frown.

'Receiving Tok'ra IDC, sir.' The technician reported.

Hammond nodded. 'Open the iris.' He motioned for Jack to lead the way down to the gate room. Daniel followed slowly. He had just reached the bottom of the ramp when a figure stepped through.

Daniel gave a sigh of relief; it was Jacob Carter.

**Part 2: United They Stand**

Jacob looked at the relieved faces of the assembled group in front of him and frowned. _This doesn't look good_, he thought to his symbiote.

_No_, agreed Selmak.

He focused on his old friend first. 'George.' He shook hands quickly.

'Jake.' Hammond nodded at him. 'It's good to see you.'

'Anise filled me in.' Jacob explained. 'Where's Sam?'

Jack and Hammond exchanged a look of concern. Jacob glanced around. Everyone was wearing identical looks of worry.

_Even Per'sus looks worried_, Selmak noted.

Jacob felt his blood freeze; something was wrong with Sam, badly wrong. He felt a wave of support from Selmak and was grateful for it.

'We should brief you.' Hammond said.

'George…' Jacob said tersely.

'Please, Jake.' Hammond motioned for Jacob to follow him

Jacob made his legs move and he fell into step beside Hammond. He waited impatiently as they all took seats around the briefing room table.

'So, what's this about?' Jacob asked briskly.

'Anise has informed you about what happened today?' Hammond replied, clasping his hands on the table top.

Jacob's eyes slid to Jack. 'She told me that both Colonel O'Neill and Sam had been retested and cleared as za'tarcs although she didn't go into any detail.'

Jack nodded briefly but his eyes were on the table top. Jacob had an uncomfortable feeling that the detail was something he didn't want to know.

'Obviously, she told me about Martouf.' Jacob continued. His dark eyes saddened. 'It's a great loss to the Tok'ra.' He shifted. 'She also told me it was Sam who killed him to prevent him from destroying himself. Now if it's no trouble I'd like to know where my daughter is.'

'After the incident with Martouf,' Hammond began gently, 'Sam collapsed, Jacob.'

'She's in the infirmary.' Daniel confirmed.

Jacob pushed away from the table, getting to his feet. He needed to go to his daughter.

'There's more.' Jack said capturing Jacob's attention. The younger man held Jacob's eyes firmly. 'You'll want to hear this before you see her.'

Jacob sat down slowly. 'What's going on?'

The Colonel gestured at his team-mate and Daniel leaned forward. 'Sam thinks she's Jolinar.'

'What?' Jacob's eyes widened on the archaeologist's pale face and he couldn't help but slide his eyes to the Colonel sitting next to him for verification.

Jack nodded at him.

'The doctors believe that the trauma of what happened today combined with using the memory device during the za'tarc testing has caused some kind of psychotic break.' Hammond explained, drawing Jacob's attention.

_That's possible_, Selmak mused.

'So she thinks she's Jolinar?' Jacob clarified.

'Her last memory seems to be of the Ashrak attack.' Daniel said. 'We don't know if she can actually remember anything else. She seemed unable or unwilling to remember the last couple of years.'

'I have offered Jeric to help reintegrate Samantha's mind.' Per'sus spoke for the first time. He waved at Jacob. 'As you know a blending would enable the symbiote to re-establish the boundaries between the various memories.'

Jacob frowned. 'You want Sam to be implanted?'

'I believe it is the only way to help her.' Per'sus said authoritatively.

'Fraiser and Mackenzie think some psycho-therapy may help.' Jack offered the alternative quickly.

'But it would take time.' Perseus pointed out. 'Nor can they guarantee its success.'

'Obviously, the Major can't make the decision herself at present.' Hammond said.

_Let me speak_, Selmak said.

Jacob's head dipped a little as he mentally stepped aside for his symbiote.

'There may be another way to help Samantha.' Selmak said. She folded Jacob's hands neatly over his stomach.

'Selmak, I am not aware of any other method.' Per'sus said with a frown.

'It is an ancient technique.' She hesitated before turning to Hammond. 'There is a risk to Samantha involved.'

'What is it?' Jack asked bluntly.

Selmak gave way to Jacob.

Jacob sighed. 'It involves using the hand device.'

'You mean the one that the Goa'uld use to fry people's brains.' Jack checked sceptically.

'The mental connection established when a subject is in the grip of the beam can also be used to affect the subject's psychological condition.' Jacob explained. 'The Goa'uld have used it for brain washing, as a form of mental torture but Selmak believes it could also be used to help Sam.'

'I have never heard of this.' Per'sus said leaning back in his chair.

Daniel raised his hand. 'Uh, we have. My late wife, Sha're used the connection to give me a message when Ammonet had me in the grip of one of those things.'

'Ammonet was trying to kill you.' Jack pointed out.

Per'sus stared at Jacob. 'And this could kill Samantha.'

_Are you sure about this?_ Jacob asked Selmak within their shared mind.

His worry and concern flooded them both. She gently eased the panic away with a wave of reassurance. _Trust me_, Selmak said confidently.

Jacob nodded at Per'sus. 'Selmak thinks it's worth a try and I agree.'

Hammond shook his head a little. 'I'm not sure I can agree to this, Jake.'

'I know my daughter, George.' Jacob said passionately. 'Sam would want to do this.'

There was a tense silence.

'Sir, I think we should give Jacob's suggestion a try.' Jack said eventually.

Hammond tapped the top of the table and nodded. 'OK.' He raised his thin eyebrows as though he was surprised at what he was going to say. 'Let's do it.'

o-O-o

Sam felt the chafe of the restraints on her wrists. She sniffed. She desperately wanted to wipe her face but she couldn't move her hands. Her throat felt sore; her eyes felt raw. She had cried for what seemed like an eternity at the news of Martouf's death. She still couldn't believe it; she couldn't believe what she had been told.

'_Jolinar died two years ago. You are Samantha Carter.' _

She could only remember being Jolinar. Yet she knew Samantha Carter. She remembered the moment of shocked blending. She shifted uncomfortable with her memory. She had taken an unwilling host. Samantha Carter hadn't wanted a symbiote; she'd only wanted to save a man's life and Jolinar had ruthlessly taken her to avoid the Ashrak. She grimaced. She could remember Samantha Carter; could remember the host's anger and fear; she could remember the memories she had accessed during her possession of her yet the rest of the memories of her host – those remained beyond her reach, like a dream she knew she'd had but couldn't quite recall.

The gentle touch of a damp cloth against her skin startled her and her head turned quizzically. Teal'c wiped a damp cloth over her cheeks again, washing away the sticky stains of her tears and soothing the soreness.

'Thank you, Teal'c.' Sam said softly.

He inclined his bald head, the harsh infirmary lights bouncing off his dark skin. He reached for a towel and dried her with the same gentle attention with which he had washed her. His actions made her ache; they were the actions of a friend taking care of someone he loved.

'I can't believe Martouf…' her voice trailed away. Her eyes gleamed brightly with new tears. 'If I am Samantha Carter, why can't I remember?'

Teal'c looked at her solemnly. 'Only you know the answer to that question, Major Carter.'

'I've tried.' Sam admitted. 'I can't remember. All I remember is being Jolinar and Martouf,' her voice broke, 'Martouf being alive.'

'He was a great warrior.' Teal'c said quietly.

'You knew him?' Sam asked.

'Indeed.' Teal'c said. 'He was one of the first Tok'ra we met.' His dark eyes met hers. 'We have lost an ally and a friend in the fight against the Goa'uld this day.'

Sam nodded. She missed Martouf; she wanted him so badly to walk through the door and tell her it was all a bad dream. A tear ran down her face. Teal'c carefully wiped it away.

'What will happen to me?' Sam wondered out loud.

'I do not know.' Teal'c admitted. 'But I know this; we will be by your side until you are well, Major Carter.' His hand moved to encase hers and their fingers tangled.

'Thank you.' Sam said.

Footsteps had them turning to look at the group entering the infirmary room.

Sam's eyes caught on the balding man at the front of the group, dressed in Tok'ra clothing. She frowned. There was something familiar about him. His dark eyes flashed with the presence of a symbiote.

'Who are you?' Sam asked shakily.

'I am Selmak.' Selmak responded. 'My host is Jacob Carter; your father.'

Sam frowned. 'What of Saroosh?'

'She died almost two years ago.' Selmak said crisply. 'Jacob has been my host since.'

'I am…surprised.' Sam admitted.

'If you truly believe you are Jolinar I can understand why.' Selmak said strongly.

'You do not approve of my taking an unwilling host.' Sam turned away from her.

Selmak cocked an eyebrow. 'It is against our deepest beliefs.'

'I was trying to survive.' Sam shot back.

'Perhaps we should move on to the current issue?' Hammond suggested diplomatically stepping up to the bed.

Sam nodded sharply.

'There is a technique we can try to recall Samantha's memories and bury Jolinar's.' Selmak explained.

'A symbiote?' Sam asked suspiciously.

'No,' Daniel assured her, moving into her field of vision, 'this wouldn't require…that.' He shook his head.

'I propose to use the hand device.' Selmak stated, regaining her attention. 'When your mind is held in its grip I will use the connection to reinstate the barriers between your conscious and subconscious mind.'

'You could kill me.' Sam realised. She tugged on her restraints.

'We could try a symbiote.' Per'sus said.

'No.' Sam shook her head, bile rising in her throat at the thought. She grimaced. She only remembered her host's pain too much, she assured herself. It wasn't how _she_ felt. 'Is there no other way?'

'We could try psycho-therapy.' Janet offered. 'But it would take time and it may not be successful.'

'Doing this thing with the hand device? It's a risk, Carter.' Jack spoke for the first time. Her head turned to look at him. 'But we think this is the way.' His brown eyes looked at her solemnly and Sam felt a frisson of recognition.

A curl of desire to regain what she had lost rippled through her. She nodded slowly. 'I will do it.'

Selmak nodded.

Hammond gestured and an Airman stepped up with the hand device.

Selmak attached the finger holds and settled the amber stone at the heart of the device in a palm. 'Everyone should move back.'

Hammond took Janet's arm and moved her away a few steps. Per'sus moved to stand next to the General. SG1 stayed where they were.

Selmak looked at Jack who stared resolutely back; his intent was clear; he was going nowhere. She looked at Daniel who crossed his arms protectively across his chest; his intelligent face held the same stubborn look as his military CO. Teal'c looked completely impassive; immoveable as a rock.

'Are you ready?' Selmak asked Sam.

Sam nodded, her mouth dry with anticipation.

Selmak raised her hand; the amber stone lit up and a beam shot forward onto Sam's forehead.

The young Major cried out, her back arching from the bed and her fingers turning white as they gripped the sheet below her and dug into the mattress.

Flashes shot into her head. Memory after memory.

The Ashrak and the excruciating pain of Jolinar's death.

Martouf rising out of the sand; in the tunnels looking at her curiously.

Her father and Saroosh.

'Ah!' Sam grimaced as the pain in her head got worse.

Daniel lying next to Sha're…

Teal'c with Sho'nac…

Martouf's kind eyes as he told her he cared for her and not only because of Jolinar…

'_Samantha!'_

Her finger on the trigger…Martouf's face as she took his life.

Sam screamed and her body arched upwards again.

Jack's hand shot out and grabbed hers. Her eyes flew to his.

Jack.

Jack walking away from her as she begged him not to leave…

Jack staying with her; his eyes filled with love with as he stared back at her from behind the flickering force-shield that separated them…

'_Because I'd rather die than lose Carter.'_

Confessions that couldn't mean anything because that would mean the end of their working together; the end of SG1…and the mission was too important to risk on a personal relationship, on something that might not work…no matter how much they might care for each other.

Her fingers tightened on his.

'_No! Please, Jack! Don't leave me!'_

The beam suddenly stopped and Sam's world went black.

o-O-o

There was total silence in the room.

Jack's heart was in his mouth. His brown eyes flew to Sam's father. 'Jacob?'

Jacob lowered his hand and stared at his daughter. He wet his lips as he looked at her worriedly. 'Is she?' He couldn't finish the sentence.

Janet rushed forward. Her fingers went to Sam's neck. 'She has a pulse.' She reached for stethoscope and checked Sam's heartbeat; her breathing. She removed it and pushed it into one of the deep pockets of her white medical coat, reaching instead for her small penlight. She shone it into Sam's eyes checking for a reaction; checking the pupils looked even. She stepped back. 'I think she's coming round.'

Jacob took an unsteady step toward the bed. 'Sam?'

She didn't stir.

'Carter?' Jack said insistently.

Sam's eyes opened sluggishly. She blinked at him and frowned. 'Sir?'

Jack breathed out slowly. 'Hey.'

Daniel stepped up to Jack's side, capturing her attention. 'Hey, Sam.'

'Major Carter.' Teal'c's eyes gleamed at her warmly.

'What do you remember?' Jack asked gently.

'I…I was in the corridor after…' her throat closed up on the memory. 'After Martouf.'

Jack squeezed her hand and he belatedly realised he was still holding it. He couldn't bring himself to release it. 'You collapsed.' He explained, seeing the question in her eyes. His eyes flickered across the bed and he nodded in Jacob's direction.

Sam's head turned and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Jacob. 'Dad?'

'Hey, kiddo.' Jacob picked up her free hand and held it.

Jack gestured at the restraints. 'I think we can take these off.' He gently let go of her hand and freed her as Jacob took care of the opposite side. Sam rubbed her reddened wrists.

'We'll get some lotion on those.' Janet promised.

'Per'sus, I believe we have some final formalities to take care of?' Hammond stepped in gently.

'Of course.' Per'sus said, allowing Hammond to lead him from the room.

Jack took a step away from the bed. 'We'll give you and Dad some time alone.' He offered.

She hesitated as though she was about to protest but finally, she nodded.

Jack gave Jacob a brief salute of acknowledgement and walked out before anyone could say anything else. He had no idea where he was headed; he only knew he had to get out of the infirmary before he lost it completely.

It was only when he found himself outside Sam's lab that his feet slowed. He entered the dark space and switched the lights on. He blinked at the sudden brightness. He walked around the central workbench and sat down on a stool. He covered his face with his hands. His racing heartbeat finally started to slow.

'Jack.'

He gave a sigh and dropped his hands. He looked at the archaeologist in the doorway. 'Daniel.'

Daniel walked in and pulled up a stool beside Jack.

'I don't want to talk about it.' Jack said swiftly.

'OK.' Daniel agreed easily.

'Good.' Jack said. 'That's good.'

Silence descended.

'I can't talk about it.' Jack said, looking up at the ceiling.

'Jack,' Daniel began.

Jack frowned. 'We're not talking about it.'

'Right.' Daniel agreed again. He folded his arms over his chest.

'Besides, we have a mission.' Jack muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. 'And nothing can interfere with that. Not personal…stuff.' He gestured vaguely into the air. 'Fraiser has to report what happened to Hammond.'

'Really?' Daniel looked at him shocked. 'Won't that mean, you know, talking about it?'

Jack shrugged. 'I don't know.' He sighed. 'I thought I'd go see Hammond.'

'Maybe it's for the best.' Daniel said. 'I mean, maybe it means you guys a chance to explore this, whatever this is.' He waggled his eyebrows at Jack.

'Daniel.' Jack glared at him.

'I know, I know.' Daniel held up a hand. 'We're not talking about it.'

Another silence filled the room.

'Just talking about it could hurt her career.' Jack said eventually. He looked at the floor. 'She deserves better.'

Daniel stared at him. 'Jack…'

'Daniel.' Jack stood up. He honestly believed that as much as part of him wanted to believe otherwise. Sam had been right to suggest leaving it in a room; it was for the best.

Daniel caught his arm as he went to leave. 'Jack, I know we're not talking about this but if you ever do want to talk,' he held the other man's eyes, 'I'm not military and neither is Teal'c.'

Jack nodded slowly and patted Daniel's shoulder. He left the lab and headed to the gym. An hour of pounding on a punching bag made him feel a little better. He showered and went to find Hammond.

The General was in his office. Jack peeked through the internal window to check his CO was alone before he rapped on the door.

'Come.' Hammond barked.

Jack entered and closed the door behind him. He took an 'at ease' position in front of Hammond's desk.

'Colonel, what can I do for you?' Hammond asked, looking up from the report he was reading.

'Sir, I need to inform you about the za'tarc testing.' Jack began awkwardly.

'I've already spoken with Doctor Fraiser.' Hammond said quickly. He motioned with his pen across the desk at the blue folder sitting atop the pile. 'Her report states that you and Major Carter left out minor details about the mission in your first tests which led to your initial results. That these details aren't usually considered relevant according to our own reporting criteria which was the reason for their omission as they didn't impede the completion of the mission or the smooth running of SG1 as a team.' He held Jack's gaze. 'Unless you have something to add, I already know everything I need to know.'

Jack got the message; Hammond suspected the content of the details especially given the way Fraiser had phrased her comments but the General had no intention of talking about it. 'No, sir. I guess I have nothing to add.'

Hammond nodded. 'Good.' He looked down at his folder. 'By the way, the Tok'ra left a short while ago; Jacob went with them.'

'Thank you, sir.' Jack gestured behind him. 'With your permission?'

'Dismissed.' Hammond confirmed. Jack was absurdly grateful that he didn't look up again.

Jack made his way back to the infirmary. He slowed as he approached Sam's infirmary room. Just a CO checking in on his team-mate, Jack assured himself. He wandered in quietly not wanting to disturb her if she was asleep. He frowned at the sight of Sam alone, curled up in a ball on the bed. She suddenly seemed to sense him and she looked back over her shoulder. Jack froze before he shook himself and continued walking. His breath caught at the sight of her wet cheeks. She was crying.

'Sorry, sir.' Sam sat up and swiped at her face.

Jack shrugged. 'It's OK, Carter. You don't have to apologise.' He spotted a box of tissues and passed it to her.

She took one and blew her nose.

'How are you feeling?' He asked.

'Headache.' Sam said. 'But I'm OK.' She grimaced. 'My Dad told me what happened with my memory. About the whole Jolinar thing.' She looked down at the tissue she held.

'You did the right thing today.' Jack assured her. 'Marty would tell you that.'

She pulled a face. 'I just…it's just such a mess.'

Jack nodded understandingly and rocked back on his heels.

Sam peeked up at him. 'What about you?'

'I'm OK.' Jack said quickly. He held her gaze. 'We're OK.'

Sam nodded; she took a deep breath. 'Sir, about…'

'Hey.'

Daniel's voice had them both turning to the door. The archaeologist walked in with Teal'c beside him. 'How're you doing?' Daniel asked as they came to a stop.

'OK.' Sam said. 'Thanks. Just tired.' Her hand crept to her forehead and she rubbed surreptitiously at the ache there.

Jack watched her with concern. 'We should leave you to rest.' He gestured at their team-mates.

Disappointment flickered across her features before she could regroup.

'We could stay awhile.' Jack offered.

'That's OK, sir. I'll be fine.' Sam said bravely.

Jack exchanged a knowing look with Daniel and Teal'c. They all pulled up chairs, making the decision for her.

'Get some rest, Carter.' Jack ordered. He watched as she huddled back under the blankets and fell asleep. He wondered what she had been about to say before they had been interrupted. It didn't matter, he realised. All their reasons for leaving it in the room hadn't changed. Losing Martouf…the whole za'tarc thing…the treaty with the Tok'ra. All of it proved there were more important things to consider than themselves. He looked around the room at their team; at Daniel and Teal'c, and back to Sam. They had each other as team-mates, friends. They would always be there for each other, and that was enough, Jack thought tiredly.

It had to be enough because it was all they had.


	27. Tomorrow is Another Day

**Author's Note: **Sam/Jack UST. Team friendship.

**Window of Opportunity Recap:** _SG1 are visiting P4X639 to study some Ancient ruins when an alien archaeologist called Malakai stuns Daniel and activates a machine within the ruins. As Sam goes to see to Daniel, Teal'c and Jack wrestle with Malakai just as the wormhole activates and a beam shoots out from the machine encapsulating the three wrestling men. Jack suddenly finds himself back in the commissary eating Fruit Loops as Daniel asks him a question. As Jack and Teal'c recognise the day's events as they transpire, Hammond abandons the mission. Unfortunately, the day begins again as they witness the energy being transmitted back through the Stargate to Earth._

_In the second loop, an increasingly irate Jack convinces Hammond that they should return to the planet where they surprise Malakai but are unable to stop the device activating again. When the third loop reveals they cannot stop the device with an outgoing wormhole, Daniel notes the only way to stop the device is to finish 400 pages of translation so that they know how to switch the machine off. Jack and Teal'c as the only ones retaining a memory of the day must help Daniel with the translation. _

_A weary Jack and Teal'c begin their work until Daniel points out that the loop provides them with a unique opportunity; they can act with the knowledge that there will be no consequences. Jack and Teal'c take some time to enjoy the loops; playing golf through the Stargate; Jack learns how to make do pottery; Teal'c takes revenge on the young Airman who hits him with a door…and Jack resigns moments before the loop resets just so he can kiss Sam. But finally, the translation is done; the device is a time machine but it didn't work and the Ancients gave up on it. SG1 return to the planet. _

_Malakai has anticipated their return and has erected a force-shield. Jack tells him to turn off the machine but he refuses and under pressure admits that he's doing it to return to his dead wife; to be with her again despite her fatal illness. Daniel tells him the device doesn't work. Jack finally gets through to Malakai when he shares his own pain over his son's death and asks Malakai if he could really relive his wife's death. Malakai switches the machine off. The time loop is over._

_A joyful Jack eats oatmeal at breakfast in front of a bemused Daniel and Sam. Sam notes the Tok'ra have been trying to contact them for over three months. Daniel asks him if he ever took advantage of the loops given there would be no consequences. Jack looks over at Sam thoughtfully as he takes a large spoonful of oatmeal and doesn't answer…_

**Tomorrow is Another Day**

The planet was fairly typical; temperate climate, forest, no sign of civilisation but some old ruins that Daniel Jackson wanted to explore. Jack O'Neill breathed in deeply, enjoying the clean air that rushed to his lungs, the breeze that brushed his face and the sheer joy of being out in the open after months of being cooped up in Daniel's office translating some language to help them break a time loop.

A time loop. Jack almost snorted as his mind drifted back. Only he and Teal'c had been aware of the loop and every day had started out the same; breakfast, convincing the others there was a loop – they had got that down to a fine art in the end – and working with Daniel to translate the writing on the device and figure out how to stop the device on P4X639. Jack had a newfound appreciation for the archaeologist's work and intelligence. If Daniel hadn't been Daniel, they would have been stuck forever – Jack didn't know anybody else who could have handled picking up mid-way through a translation they had no memory of translating, understanding the new rules of the language revealed by that translation and just getting on with translating the rest. He had been tempted to kiss Daniel when they'd completed the translation but he had restrained himself.

Jack's brown eyes flickered to the blonde woman walking in front of him. He hadn't been quite so restrained with Samantha Carter. His jaw clenched on the thought and he looked away from her, resolutely scanning the path, looking for dangers. His mind drifted back to the loops like a homing pigeon. Kissing Sam. The feel of her lips on his and the taste of her, the warmth and weight of her body in his arms, the way she'd kissed him back when she got past the shock of his resigning and kissing her. It was all imprinted on his memory. He found himself smiling and immediately smoothed his expression.

It had been Daniel in Loop 24 – or was it 25? – he'd been losing count by then, who had pointed out that looping meant they could act without fear of consequence. Jack had just been so focused on trying to stop looping he'd missed that small detail – the one small bright spot in the whole ordeal. He and Teal'c hadn't gone mad though; they hadn't done anything too huge. Mostly they had used the detail to make their looping more bearable by building recreation into their day which wouldn't usually have been allowed and time to rest. Looping was strange; physically their bodies were reset and they would start the loop no more hungry, thirsty or physically tired than on their memory of the first time but mentally was a different matter; the continuous loops had been mentally exhausting. His eyes moved back to Sam.

She had no idea how big a part she had played in simply getting him through every loop. After Daniel's revelation, he had immediately thought of Sam. He had left Daniel's office and headed straight for Sam's lab. She had been trying to work the problem from another angle – working out how the device could potentially work. He had stood in the doorway and just watched her as his mind ran through the options.

It had only been a few weeks since he and Sam had been forced to confess their growing feelings for each other in front of Teal'c, Janet Fraiser and the Tok'ra Anise. They had avoided the 'l' word and had agreed that their confessions would stay in the room so they could continue working together in SG1. The mission was too important for their personal feelings to take priority; they had more to consider than just themselves. It wasn't just their mission though for Jack.

He respected the Air Force and respected his CO, General Hammond, but he had never been a stickler for the rules. If he hadn't cared about Sam as much as he did, he would have been tempted to ignore the fraternisation regulations altogether and conduct a clandestine affair. God knew it happened all the time and SG1 wasn't a normal military team. Jack couldn't see Teal'c and Daniel being overly worried about favouritism if he and Sam were together, and Jack figured both he and Sam would do the right thing on a battlefield by their friends.

But he loved Sam and he knew it would be her career and reputation that would be ruined in a heartbeat if an affair was discovered. He couldn't do that to her. As her CO, he had a duty and a responsibility to protect her, and as the man who loved her, he wanted her to be happy; to achieve her potential as an officer. Both sides of him were in complete agreement that she could do better than a beaten-up, cynical old soldier like him; that he wasn't good enough for her anyway. Which was why whatever his first instinct to seek her out and kiss her senseless, he'd still been in her doorway when Sam had finally noticed his presence…

'_Sir?'_

_Her concerned voice jerked him out of his thoughts. He rocked back on his heels._

'_Are you OK, sir?' Sam slid off the stool and walked a few steps towards him. He could feel her worry for him and it warmed his heart that she cared about him. _

_Jack shrugged as though to dismiss her question and entered the room. He stopped by the central workbench; there was only a foot between them. 'Just checking in.' He attempted a small smile. 'I'm still hoping if you figure something out that I won't have to finish this damn translation.'_

_She smiled, her expression lightening at his words and he knew there was enough honesty in his words that she believed him. She waved at her computer and led the way back to it. 'I'm afraid I haven't got very far, sir.'_

_He looked at the complicated math that covered the screen. 'OK. I give up.' He said._

'_I'm trying to understand how the device was intended to work from the consequences you've reported seeing in the other loops.' Sam explained. _

'_And?' Jack prompted._

_She gave a disappointed sigh. 'This whole area of science is so far beyond anything we've come across…' her voice trailed away. 'I mean, I can understand the theory; accessing the sub-space field of the wormhole to distort the space-time continuum and effectively throw everything within the bubble back in time but actually making it work…' she grimaced. 'The math doesn't add up.'_

'_Maybe it never did.' Jack said comfortingly._

_Sam looked at him inquisitively. _

_He shrugged. 'We are in a time loop, Carter.'_

'_Right.' She smiled sadly. Her gaze travelled back over him. 'I'm sorry but I don't think I can help you on this one, sir.'_

_Jack felt a flicker of guilt at her despondency; she had been working on a way to get them out of the loop and he had been considering taking advantage of her; she was so better off without him._

'_Don't worry about it, Carter.' Jack sighed and made to turn away. _

'_It's just,' she stopped with a wince._

_His eyebrow arched in a good mimic of Teal'c. 'Just spit it out, Carter.'_

'_You look tired, sir.' Sam admitted._

_Jack shrugged uneasy again as she looked at him and he suddenly glimpsed the worry of the woman who loved him in amongst the concerned team-mate. She was trying so hard to find a solution not just so the world wouldn't be stuck in a loop, he realised, but so he wouldn't be._

'_Maybe you should consider taking a loop off now and again.' Sam suggested when he stayed silent._

'_Maybe.' Jack agreed quietly. _

'_Or build some time in for relaxation.' Sam continued, warming to her subject. 'You could take an hour off every loop to do something you like doing like…I don't know…uh,' she stopped abruptly and Jack figured she had worked out that she was heading into dangerous territory._

'_I was thinking golf.' Jack said hurriedly. _

'_Golf , sir?' Sam breathed out and smiled brilliantly at him in relief._

'_I was thinking through the Stargate.' Jack made a sweeping gesture with his hand as though demonstrating the arc of a ball through a wormhole._

'_I'm not sure General Hammond will go for that, sir.' Sam pointed out with amusement._

_Jack smirked. 'He won't remember it in the next loop, Carter.' He winked at her and walked away before she could reply._

'_Sir.' Sam stopped him as he got to the door. _

_He turned back to her a little reluctantly. _

_Sam looked back at him with an odd expression on her face. 'You know General Hammond would probably understand…about you playing golf even if he knows you did it because he won't remember it.'_

_Jack knew she wasn't talking about Hammond and __she wasn't talking about golf. She was talking about them; that she would understand if he did something even though she wouldn't remember it. She was giving him tacit permission._

'_Maybe I respect Hammond too much to do it anyway, Carter.' He replied slowly. 'After all, I'm not sure Hammond,' he stressed the name, 'would be too happy with my knowing I did something that he would never agree to normally.'_

_She nodded__. 'Yes, sir, but…'_

'_But?' He prompted her._

_Sam took a deep breath and held his gaze bravely__ even as the colour rose in her cheeks again. 'If it makes this whole thing easier for you, sir, then as long as you didn't take complete advantage of the General's good nature, I'd think he would be OK with you…playing golf.'_

_Jack wasn't sure he could speak. He opened his mouth and closed it again. 'Carter,' he began. He stopped again. _

'_Forget I said anything, sir.' Sam said suddenly, dropping her gaze in embarrassment. S__he moved swiftly back to the computer console._

_He looked at her for a long moment and left the room. He walked away, not certain what he was going to do. _

Jack rubbed his nose and waved a fly away as his mind returned momentarily to the present. A quick check on his team reassured him that everything was OK before he allowed himself to think about the past time loops again.

He had initially intended only to do what Sam had initially suggested herself; build some time into the loops to relax and do something he enjoyed. So, he played golf, taught himself how to make a clay pot and rode a bike through the corridors of the SGC. But it hadn't been enough. They'd only gotten a third of the way through the translation and he'd been more bored than he could ever remember and more worryingly, he'd been completely demotivated.

He'd taken a loop off; driven out to his house, climbed up to the roof and sat staring into the blue sky as he considered how he was going to get through it. He'd been in tough spots before and he'd gotten through; gritted his teeth and held on with stubborn determination. But the constant sameness had begun to wear on him. He wasn't stupid – he downplayed his intelligence to give himself an advantage most of the time – but he equally wasn't suited to the academia of linguistic translation. Memorising and reciting the words hadn't been a problem; remembering the rules that underscored the subtleties of the language on the other hand had become a torture.

He'd known he'd needed something to motivate him; something more than an hour of learning how to mould clay or play golf every day…Sam. Her guarded offer had popped back into his head.

'_If it makes this whole thing easier for you, sir, then as long as yo__u didn't take complete advantage…'_

He'd ruled out anything completely intimate; no romantic dinners, dancing or bedroom manoeuvres. Those things were definitely out as they fell into what Jack had determined 'the taking complete advantage' category. He'd also ruled out any significant conversations. It wasn't that he'd ruled them out on the basis of his not being any good at that type of thing although he wasn't – he'd ruled them out even though there was a huge part of him which wanted to talk with her; get the whole truth about how she felt, why she'd fallen for him, to have an open, frank conversation about their future…but she wouldn't remember any conversation and while the strategist in him liked the idea of having an advantage in some far distant future conversation, he'd known it wasn't fair to her. So, having ruled so much out, he'd wondered whether he could actually rule anything in.

He'd finally settled on a kiss. Just a kiss. He'd known it was still unfair on her despite her tacit permission but he'd needed it too much to resist. He'd figured he would time it a few minutes before the loop reset so there wouldn't be an opportunity to take it any further. He'd also realised he'd needed some way of protecting her in case the alien archaeologist who had started the whole mess suddenly stopped the looping. He'd wrestled with his decision before he'd returned to the base. He'd handed his resignation to Hammond before he'd found Sam in her lab. Even then he'd hesitated not quite certain he'd go through with it…but suddenly his lips had been on Sam's, she'd been in his arms and God – she'd been kissing him back.

It had become his daily reward. Every loop after that he'd stop working, leaving Teal'c with Daniel because he hadn't wanted to put the Jaffa in the awkward position of knowing. Jack would write his resignation letter, change out of his uniform, hand his resignation to Hammond and head for wherever Sam was. It had worked, Jack thought with satisfaction. He'd made it through the interminable translation and they had stopped the loops. His only disappointment was that it was also the end of the kisses. Still, he'd made the last one count; a wonderful, over-the-top gesture to sustain him until, or if, they got a chance to be together. He'd handed his resignation to a gob-smacked Hammond before he had kissed Sam, dipping her low, causing her to clutch onto him tightly to keep from falling.

Jack found himself smiling again at the memory.

o-O-o

He was smiling again. Sam glanced over her shoulder and gave a huffy sigh under her breath. The Colonel had been wearing that same enigmatic look of brimming smug male satisfaction periodically ever since they had broken the loop, usually when he was looking at her. There was only one logical explanation, she mused. Something had happened between them in the loops; something she couldn't remember. Annoyance and something like envy rolled through her as the path opened up into the ruins.

Daniel shot like an arrow to the faded walls at the far side of the clearing. 'Look at this!' He exclaimed enthusiastically. His fingers hovered just above the old lettering. 'It's incredible!'

Jack looked over at Sam with a wry look; she couldn't help but respond to the amusement in his warm brown eyes. 'You don't say, Daniel.' The Colonel quipped lightly.

The archaeologist was already shrugging off his pack as he began work. 'This could take some time, Jack.'

The Colonel nodded as he dumped his own pack. 'Carter, you set up camp. Teal'c and I will do a perimeter check.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam set to work. For a few minutes, her mind went blessedly blank as she focused on putting the tents together. She glanced at Daniel who was muttering over the wall and smiled. She'd take some samples of the plant life and soil later but there didn't seem to be any unusual properties in the readings the MALP had taken and nothing that struck her as unique from the other planets they had visited.

She found her mind wandering back to the last planet; P4X639. The time machine device there fascinated the scientist in her. The Colonel had said that she had studied the math in previous loops without success but mentally she was already doing the calculations. She got the first tent up and moved to the second.

Sam sighed. It sounded from the report that she had been useless at actually finding a way out of the problem in the loops. In the end it had been Daniel, the Colonel and Teal'c who had solved it by finishing the translation. If Malakai hadn't stopped the device, they would have been able to shut it down.

It must have driven them mad, Sam mused, thinking back to the previous day. Daniel had asked a question at breakfast and the Colonel had dropped his spoon into his cereal and ordered them into the briefing room. It had taken him and Teal'c a good thirty minutes to convince them and she wasn't sure if they hadn't gotten the details of SG12's return so accurately correct that they would have convinced them at all. That had to have been frustrating, having to start the same day with the same argument.

She smiled slightly. It must have been even more frustrating for the Colonel having to spend every loop in Daniel's office, translating a language. He was an intelligent man but she knew it wasn't his thing. Over three months of looping and having to spend it all doing something he hated; it must have driven him nuts. They must have taken some time for relaxation, Sam figured. Maybe they had learnt to play a musical instrument; she'd always wanted to play the cello. They'd have to have done something to relieve the tedium and help make it more bearable

It suddenly hit her.

That was why something had happened between her and Jack in the loops. She froze in her tent making before she shook herself and continued. She hammered at the tent stake. She knew Jack sincerely cared about her, loved her even, and she couldn't believe that he would treat anything that happened between them that lightly. She refused to believe he had done something, initiated something just because he was bored.

But his expression gave away that something had happened between them. The question was what? Sam sat back on her haunches and considered it. She couldn't ask him; just having the conversation could get them both into trouble. Whatever had happened in the safety of the loop meant that events were erased with the only evidence remaining in Jack's own memory. She continued with her work.

She doubted very much that he had taken complete advantage of the situation, so she was certain whatever had happened wasn't physical intimacy. He wouldn't have gone that far; he respected her and she trusted him on that. Maybe they had talked about their feelings. Her lips twisted wryly. OK, she really couldn't see that happening. So what had happened? Something that had crossed the line but something that wasn't too intimate…if it had been her, what would she have done?

A kiss.

She smiled. He had kissed her. Damn. No wonder he looked smug. But then if he looked _that_ smug it must have been good. Double damn. She hit the stake again with a thump.

By the time the Colonel and Teal'c returned, the camp was set out and Daniel was immersed. They left him muttering over the ruins until the light faded. Jack dragged him to the camp and handed him some food. Daniel inhaled the lot.

Sam warmed her hands on the tin mug she held. There was a contented peace between the four of them. She glanced towards the Colonel sitting next to her and found him looking back at her with the same smug smile he'd been wearing all day. She returned it and she saw the instant he knew she knew register in his eyes. He hid his face in his mug but she could see the pleased smile that drifted across his lips. Sam dropped her gaze to the fire.

'How long are you going to need tomorrow?' Jack asked, turning to Daniel.

'Not long.' Daniel said, pushing his glasses up. 'I'm almost done with the tracings. I can do the rest of the translation back at the base. The ruins were…'

'Great.' Jack interrupted. 'We'll head back to the gate at oh-ten-hundred.' He stared at the bottom of his mug to avoid Daniel's annoyed stare.

'Have you ascertained the purpose of these ruins, Daniel Jackson?' Teal'c asked, interested.

Jack shot the Jaffa an accusatory look.

'It was a temple used for worship.' Daniel pulled a face. 'Nothing as exciting as a time-machine.'

'A time machine that didn't work.' Jack pointed out.

'Could we get it to work?' Daniel asked idly.

All eyes shifted to Sam.

'I've been going over the math in my head,' Sam began.

'Of course you have.' Jack muttered.

She shot him a look. 'And I don't think so. The math doesn't add up.' She shrugged. 'Maybe it's just as well it doesn't work.'

'Why is that, Major Carter?' Teal'c asked.

'Well, if even if it worked, we wouldn't be able to use it.' Sam said firmly.

'We wouldn't?' Jack asked.

'No, sir.' She waved at him. 'It's like I said when we got thrown back accidentally to 1969. Any impact on the past could have a detrimental effect on the future.'

'So you're telling me if we found a time machine we wouldn't use it?' Jack asked, waving his empty mug at her.

'It'd be too dangerous, sir.' Sam said.

'Not even to go and watch a game of hockey or baseball?' Jack pressed. His twinkling eyes gave away that he was teasing her.

She sent him a chiding look.

'I guess you're right.' Daniel said; his eyes on the fire he was oblivious to the looks between his team-mate. 'I mean, it would be really tempting to think we could change history but you'd never know if things would turn out for the better. We all have things about the past we'd want to change and if you change one thing,' he sighed, 'where would you stop?'

All four of them were silent.

Daniel was right that they all had things about the past they wanted to change, Sam mused. They had all lost so much. Her eyes went to the dark silent Jaffa on the other side of the camp. Teal'c had recently lost his first love, Sho'nac. He didn't talk about it but she could tell he still mourned her. Her eyes slid to Daniel who was still grieving for Sha're before they moved back to the Colonel – Jack.

His passionate response to Malakai's assertion that he wouldn't understand; when he'd said he'd lost his son…Sam's heart had broken for him all over again. She brushed a thumb over the rim of her mug. She had lost people she loved too; her mother and more recently, Martouf. He had been a good friend to her and more, the soul mate of the symbiote she had carried. The echo of Jolinar's painful grief was hers as a result.

'I know one thing I wouldn't change.' Jack said, breaking the silence.

'What's that?' Daniel asked frowning.

Jack looked over at Daniel and Teal'c and back at Sam. 'This. Us. SG1.'

'Me either, sir.' Sam said softly. She smiled at him in understanding; it was one of the reasons why they'd left their feelings in a room; why they'd only kissed in a time loop where there had been no consequences.

'I wouldn't change us either.' Daniel agreed with a sigh.

Teal'c inclined his head. 'Indeed.'

They all exchanged a warm smile.

Jack checked his watch. 'We should call it a night. Tomorrow is another day.' He said cheerfully.

'You hope,' quipped Daniel.

'Don't even joke about that, Daniel.' Jack said warningly as the archaeologist smirked at him. Sam began to chuckle at Jack's expression and Teal'c's features brightened with amusement. 'Don't even joke.'


	28. Submerged Emotions

**Author's Note: **Daniel/Team friendship. Daniel/Sha're. Mild Sam/Jack UST.

**Watergate Recap:** _SG1 are about to embark on a survey mission to find a new planet for the Enkarans when the Stargate fails to lock. They quickly work out that there is a second gate being used and pinpoint the location to Siberia: the Russians have a Stargate. With their gate discovered the Russians admit that there is a problem and request the assistance of SG1. SG1 meet Doctor Svetlana Markov, the scientific head of the Russian Stargate programme. She informs them that no-one has heard from the base. The team parachute in and find the forty-seven people on the Russian programme dead. Markov establishes that the base commander initiated a security protocol killing everybody with nerve gas which has since dissipated. _

_The Stargate has an active wormhole connected to __a planet completely under water; there is a drone on the other side and Sam theorises that the drone is sending a radio signal through the wormhole keeping it open. Markov reveals that the water seemed to be generating energy and that the sample she had acquired is gone. Markov, Sam and Daniel go through in a submarine to acquire the drone. The Stargate shuts down. They try to head back to the Stargate but come to a stop and the engines burn out. The pressure outside the sub increases; they are in trouble._

_In the base, Teal'c and Jack search for more answers on what happened. They find t__he missing Colonel Maybourne frozen in the kitchen walk-in freezer. Maybourne defrosts and vomits up the missing water sample which turns into a gas and enters Teal'c. Jack tries to stop the Jaffa but he heads to the Stargate and dials the water planet._

_On the planet, the sub's front window implodes but the atmosphere holds as the water keeps the shape of the missing bubble. Daniel theorises that the water is a life-form and he places his hand inside it. He gets dragged into the water along with Markov and Sam. _

_The water leaves Teal'c and heads into the wormhole. The Stargate shuts down. Jack checks on Teal'c who notes that the entities in the water only wanted to go home. The Stargate activates and Markov, Sam and Daniel are thrown through the wormhole. Jack suggests they just exchanged hostages._

**Submerged Emotions**

Daniel Jackson threw the lock on the door and made his way wearily into his home. He dumped his bag in the small hall and made a beeline for the kitchen where he reached for a glass from the drainer. He rinsed the glass under the cold water faucet before filling it to the brim and gulping it down. He leaned against the sink as he put the glass on the counter and rubbed at his face.

He was tired.

It had been an exhausting few days. The mission to Siberia; jumping out of a plane; the mission to the water planet and subsequent danger; dealing with the death of the forty-seven men and women at the Russian Stargate facility. SG1 had left as the Russian army had moved in to perform clean-up – Daniel didn't want to examine that too closely. He knew Major Davis and a diplomatic team were dealing with the political fall-out; the Russians knew about the Stargate and the US could no longer act in isolation. Daniel's weary brain couldn't quite work out if that was a good thing or not.

He yawned widely and stretched, pulling his shirt from the waistband of his pants. He pushed a hand through his hair and checked his watch. Three a.m. He grimaced and refilled the glass. He wandered through to his bedroom and put the glass on his bedside table before he went into the bathroom. He performed his nightly ablutions routine mechanically without thought. He stripped and dumped his clothes into an already overflowing laundry basket. He needed to do some, he mused absently. He ruefully took note of the new bruises that marred his pale skin as he pulled on a t-shirt to sleep in. He stepped back into his bedroom and pulled back the covers on his bed. He climbed in, setting his glasses next to the alarm which he reluctantly set. They had a mission later that morning.

He closed his eyes and breathed out deeply, letting his body relax. The cold feel of the cotton against his skin had him shivering and he burrowed his face into the pillow as he pulled the sheets tighter, warming them with his own body. His mind filled with images of the world they had visited. It was intriguing. He doubted he would be going back; he doubted anyone would be going back. First contact had been a disaster.

The underwater planet had evidently not been uninhabited. It had been occupied by entities which lived in the water – who were part of the water. Daniel frowned. He wondered briefly at their composition. He knew they were alive; that they were sentient. The Russians had unknowingly taken a sample of the water believing it to simply be water and it had created a disaster. The entities had taken over the humans in an attempt to get back to their planet; the Russian commander had declared an emergency and killed everyone with nerve gas. The outgoing wormhole had remained open because of a drone sending back a radio signal and the energy in the water powering the gate.

SG1 had been called into resolve the situation and they had. They had solved the mystery. Sam's theory on the open wormhole had been proven right and when she, Daniel and Svetlana Markov had retrieved the drone using a submarine, it had closed the gate. Unfortunately, the entities had then decided to hold them hostage, slowly putting pressure on the submarine until the protective windshield had imploded. Daniel had a brief recollection of thinking he should try communicating with them and then his memory was blank. What he did remember was flying out of the Russian Stargate and landing heavily on the ramp. Apparently the entities had released him and the others when the water back on Earth had returned to the planet using Teal'c as a vessel to get them as far as the Stargate.

Daniel turned over, trying to find another position. He felt for the Russians. They had lost their entire programme in a matter of hours and it was a mistake that the SGC could have easily made had they visited the planet first. He sighed and flopped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. A memory drifted across his mind; the cramped quarters of the submarine and Svetlana Markov bent over the engines repairing them, defending the quality of the sub by claiming it was Swiss; his own biting sarcasm that it would keep perfect time…he flushed.

He rolled over onto his stomach. He couldn't believe that he had been so…so Jack O'Neill like. He'd even apologised by stating that he'd spent too much time with the Colonel. He shook his head a little. He wondered if it was true or whether it had been him. Was he spending too much time with Jack? Was the other man influencing his own personality? Or had he, Daniel, really changed so much?

The thought had him sitting up abruptly and reaching for his water in the dark. He took two greedy gulps before he returned it to the nightstand. He settled back against the pillows and closed his eyes again. He knew he wasn't the same naïve archaeologist who had been tempted into taking Catherine Langford's offer of employment, and he wasn't the same shell-shocked husband who had returned only because SG1 had been the best hope to find his missing wife.

It was exactly a year since Sha're's death.

Tears sprang up unexpectedly and he opened his eyes to stare blurrily at the ceiling. He was so tired and he missed her so much. He pinched the bridge of his nose and roughly swiped at the moisture that trickled from the corners of his eyes. He hadn't said anything to anyone; hadn't wanted to elicit the pity and sympathy he knew would come his way. It wasn't as though he could return to Abydos for the anniversary; the Abydonian year was longer – the Earth anniversary held no meaning for them. Besides, in some ways, he hadn't wanted to formally mourn Sha're again. He wanted to continue as normal and pretend it would be just another day; mourn her in his own way.

Forgetting.

That seemed to be his only reason for getting up in a morning and going into work; forgetting what had happened for a short while, forgetting he had unburied the gate and caused his wife's death. He'd stayed with the programme to search for her child and he'd found him; that had been the last time he'd had a sense of hope about the future. But Sha're's child was being protected by a powerful alien and Daniel had been left bereft with only SG1 as his anchor.

Or was it? He shifted restlessly and shoved his hands behind his head. He'd been sick with appendicitis when SG1 had gone on a mission without him and saved the world without him. Part of him knew they'd left him only because he hadn't been well but a larger part still churned with mixed emotions; anger, resentment, a sickening worry that they didn't need him. He sighed. He'd tried to put it behind him but it was hard to see how he made a difference sometimes. Maybe it all came down to the fact that he hadn't forgiven himself for unearthing the Abydos gate. Jack had told him he'd start trusting himself again. He wondered when that would happen.

It hadn't helped that they seemed to have lost so much recently; Teal'c had lost his lover, Sho'nac; Samantha Carter had lost Martouf, a good friend and the soul-mate of the Tok'ra symbiote she had carried. They had been helpless to prevent either death. More he had seen his Air Force team mates seemingly sacrifice their feelings for each other in order to continue with the mission.

How did anyone do that? Daniel wondered not for the first time. How did someone pretend that they weren't in love? Jack loved Sam and Sam loved Jack but both of them seemed determined to ignore it and get on with the job. He admired their sense of duty and was grateful in some ways that their decision meant the team stayed together since SG1 was his only constant, but his friends deserved to be happy and he couldn't help but feel that they were letting an opportunity slip away – an opportunity he no longer had. Envy curled in his belly.

Daniel flung the covers back and padded his way into the den. He snapped on one of the table lamps and picked up a picture of Sha're. He curled into the cushions, holding her picture. His eyes ran over the familiar features; the shape of her face, her lips. His finger traced her hair. He closed his eyes. If he'd found her…if he'd saved her…would he have stayed in the programme?

Sha're would have loved Earth for a visit but to stay and live? Daniel figured she would have hated it; the noise, the smell, being away from her family. She would have gone back to Abydos and he would have gone with her. All his grand ideas of making a difference in the universe wouldn't have mattered because he would have made a difference to Sha're just by being her husband. He would have belonged somewhere; with her. SG1 was important to him and he clung to it because he so desperately wanted to belong somewhere but he couldn't ignore the nagging voice in his head that wondered if he truly belonged in the team; if he truly made a difference.

He hugged the photo to his chest.

He needed sleep.

His eyes remained open as the tears silently tracked down his face.

o-O-o

SG1 stepped out of the Stargate and the wormhole disappeared behind them. Daniel sneezed and reached for a tissue absently as he glanced around the empty clearing. An expanse of green gave way to trees. He blew his nose and pocketed the tissue as his brow furrowed. He turned around to find his team-mates already spread out. Sam was by the MALP, confirming the readings they had observed on the original transmission. Jack was hovering by her; a combination of covering her while she worked and waiting for her report. Teal'c had taken a few steps towards the trees but his staff weapon was upright indicating he had noticed nothing to cause him concern.

Daniel relaxed imperceptibly and took another few steps away from the Stargate towards his Jaffa team-mate. 'It looks completely deserted.' He mused out loud.

'So it would seem.' Teal'c's dark eyes remained on the open ground.

'Everything checks out.' Sam reported crisply. She barely glanced up from the machine. 'The radiation is within acceptable parameters for the Enkarans, sir.'

'Let's dial up the gate and get the UAV.' Jack ordered. He tugged his cap down onto his head and turned away from Sam to check in with the others. He nodded at Daniel. 'Anything?'

Daniel shook his head. 'There doesn't seem to be anything in the immediate area.'

'Take a look around.' Jack advised, raising a hand from his weapon to wave at him. 'Teal'c, go with him.'

The Jaffa inclined his head and Daniel gestured towards their right. The two of them walked in silence for a long while. They found a creek and made their way along it.

'There's nothing.' Daniel said eventually.

'I do not see anything either.' Teal'c confirmed.

They stopped and made a slow circle, peering into the distance.

'Well, there's nothing.' Daniel said again. 'We should head back.'

'Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c cleared his throat. 'On this day, I am uncertain of the right words…'

'It's OK, Teal'c.' Daniel stopped him quickly. 'I don't…I'm trying not to think about it.'

'I understand, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c said solemnly.

Daniel saw the flicker of grief in Teal'c's eyes and he gave a sympathetic grimace. The drone of an engine broke the moment and had them both raising their eyes upwards; Teal'c hefted his staff weapon. The UAV flew past.

'Perhaps the UAV will find something.' Daniel murmured as he shielded his eyes to follow the path of it across the sky.

'Perhaps.' Teal'c allowed.

Daniel glanced at him as they turned back. 'So, how are you doing?' He asked. 'I mean, after the whole being taken over thing.'

'It was an unusual feeling.' Teal'c admitted. His mouth tightened. 'I did not enjoy it.'

'I don't think anybody enjoys being out of control, Teal'c.' Daniel waved his hand vaguely at the Jaffa.

Teal'c tilted his head in recognition that Daniel spoke the truth. He gestured with his staff weapon. 'Have you also recovered from the experience, Daniel Jackson?'

Daniel shrugged. 'I don't really remember anything.' He gave a mock wince. 'But I have some really colourful new bruises.'

Teal'c's lips curved upward slightly. 'It was a difficult landing.'

'I'm just glad we made it back.' Daniel gestured at his friend. 'For a while back there in the sub I thought that was it.'

'We are lucky that the entities wished only for their brethren to be returned,' Teal'c commented, 'and did not intend any retribution for our previous actions.'

Daniel nodded. 'It's a shame we can't go back and learn more about them.' He sighed.

'They only wish to be left alone.' Teal'c said.

'You say that like you know it as a fact.' Daniel observed.

Teal'c arched an eyebrow considered Daniel's words. 'I believe it is a fact, Daniel Jackson.' He said with an edge of startled acknowledgement.

'Jack mentioned that Maybourne seemed to have retained knowledge from the entities when they left him as though they had communicated with him in some way.' Daniel said.

'Colonel Maybourne and I had the same experience.'

Daniel's lips twitched at the sour look on Teal'c's face. The Jaffa's dislike of the former NID man was well-founded. Maybourne had tried to use Teal'c for experimentation. 'At least he's in prison now.'

'Indeed.' Satisfaction coated the singular word.

Daniel smiled. Teal'c wasn't the only one who felt that way; Jack had been almost effervescent with joy when Markov had confirmed that the Russians would not prevent Jack from taking Maybourne with them.

They were almost back at the Stargate and Daniel could see the small work area Sam had constructed using the MALP as a work bench. She stood immersed in her readings. Jack maintained a watch nearby; his eyes scanning the area for dangers as he kept her safe. His gaze fell on Daniel and Teal'c and he gave them a subtle nod of acknowledgement. The two of them walked over to join their team-mates.

'There's nothing.' Daniel confirmed before Jack could ask what they found. 'No signs of civilisation in the area.'

'There are no signs of predators.' Teal'c added. 'The environment would seem suitable for human population.'

'Good.' Jack motioned at Sam. 'Major?'

'UAV is showing no dwellings and has not picked up any radio chatter so far, sir.' Sam confirmed.

Jack took off his cap and rubbed a hand through his silver hair. 'OK.' He nodded. 'Carter, stay here and monitor the UAV. Teal'c, you stay with her. Daniel and I will check over there.' He waved his cap in the opposite direction from the one Daniel had taken with the Jaffa. Daniel let out a sigh of frustration but he fell into step alongside the Colonel as they made their way across the grass.

'So.' Jack began abruptly after they had been walking a while.

Daniel looked over at him curiously.

'How are you doing with…everything?' Jack asked awkwardly. His gaze remained pinned to their surroundings.

His heart sank. He had hoped nobody would remember the date; he guessed it had been rather futile given Teal'c's earlier allusion to it. 'Good.' He answered determinedly.

'Good.' Jack's eyes flickered to him for a moment. 'That's good.'

'You?' Daniel asked politely before Jack could think of another way to ask him.

'Good.' Jack responded. 'I'm good.'

'That's…' Daniel pulled a face, 'good.'

'So, we're both good.' Jack reiterated.

The two men looked at each other and Daniel smiled reluctantly as Jack's warm brown eyes met his in shared amusement.

'You want to do something later?' Jack asked casually although Daniel caught the hint of worry that had prompted the question.

'Not really.' Daniel said bluntly.

'Daniel…'

'Jack.' Daniel interrupted him and brought them to a halt. His blue eyes met the Colonel's stubbornly. 'I'm fine.'

Jack sighed and looked down briefly before he raised his eyes again. Daniel could see the battle to insist warring with Jack's own empathy at Daniel's grief. 'If you change your mind,' he began hesitantly.

'I know.' Daniel nodded sharply. 'Thanks.'

Jack gestured at the trees. 'Well, as we're here we should take a look.'

They walked into the forest at a measured pace. There was no clear path and they struggled through the undergrowth for a few minutes before Jack called a halt and turned them around. The UAV flew past as they started back toward the Stargate.

'Sam must be doing a wider sweep.' Daniel commented; his nose wrinkling at the metal plane as it headed over the trees.

'Good idea.' Jack said approvingly. 'We need to be absolutely sure this place is deserted if we're going to bring the Enkarans here.'

'You really like them, don't you?' Daniel said.

Jack shrugged. 'What's not to like? They're nice people, Daniel.'

Daniel nodded. He liked them too. They'd come across the Enkarans a couple of months before. Their ancestors had been abducted from their homeworld and forced to work as slaves for the Goa'uld on a mining planet. But there had been some kind of natural disaster and the levels of radiation – acceptable for most humans – was slowly stealing the Enkarans sight and causing them to die. Sam had estimated the entire population would be affected within a couple of months. The SGC had offered to work with the Enkarans and find them a new home. The planet they were scouting had seemed like the only real possibility that they had discovered.

'I'm just pleased Hedrezar listened to us.' Daniel noted.

'She's a good leader.' Jack commented. 'Kind of reminds me of my grandmother.'

Daniel stared at him and almost stumbled on the uneven ground. He quickly righted his footing.

'What?' Jack asked tersely.

'Nothing,' Daniel immediately replied, 'it's just you don't usually, well, never really, talk about your family.'

'I talk about them.' Jack responded defensively.

Daniel looked at him knowingly.

'Besides,' Jack said hurriedly, 'it's not often that we get to save a whole race of people from dying.' He tapped his gun thoughtfully. 'We find the Enkarans a new home; Maybourne's in prison. This might actually turn out to be a good week.'

'I was a little surprised the Russians just let us take Maybourne.' Daniel commented taking his glasses off to rub the panes clean.

'He'd outlived his usefulness.' Jack remarked cheerfully. He pointed at Daniel. 'Selling us out to the Russians though? That was low even for Maybourne.'

'You really don't like them, do you?' Daniel mused.

Jack shrugged noncommittally.

'Doctor Markov seemed OK.' Daniel pointed out. The Russian scientist had been an intelligent, enlightened woman.

'She seemed pissed at you when you got back.' Jack said. His tone gave away his curiosity.

Daniel winced visibly. 'Yeah.'

'You two not get along?' Jack asked bluntly, abandoning any pretence of subtlety.

'We had our moments.' Daniel said not explaining further.

Jack smirked. 'I know. Carter told me.' He grinned at Daniel's dismay and patted his shoulder as they closed the distance to the Stargate.

'Sir.' Sam registered his arrival with a nod at her equipment. 'Everything checks out. There's nothing within a fifty kilometre radius of the Stargate.'

'So, we all think we can recommend this as the Enkarans' new home?' Jack asked looking around his team.

'Yes, sir.' Sam agreed with a smile.

'I am also in agreement.' Teal'c noted.

Daniel nodded. 'There doesn't seem to be any signs of any kind of civilisation,' he caught the impatience in Jack's eyes, 'so yes. I agree.'

'Excellent.' Jack gestured at the stack of equipment. 'Let's pack it up and go home.'

It took them a while to retrieve the UAV and pack up all the equipment, but before too long they were walking back down the ramp into the SGC.

General Hammond greeted them as they came to a halt and his pale blue eyes scanned their faces. He smiled. 'I take it it's good news?'

'Yes, sir.' Jack replied. 'Planet checks out.'

'I'll inform Hedrezar. We'll debrief in an hour.' Hammond said with a pleased smile. 'Good work, SG1.'

Daniel acknowledged the praise as he handed over his weapons. A sense of satisfaction drifted through him as he made his way out of the gate room, following Jack down the corridor.

At least they had made a difference to the Enkarans.

o-O-o

The rap on the doorframe to his office startled Daniel into looking up. He blinked as the blonde Air Force officer came into focus.

'Sam.' He waved her inside.

'Hey.' Sam handed him a folder. 'You wanted a copy of the aerial photos from P5S381?'

'Yeah, thanks.' Daniel flipped through them with a frown.

'You think we missed something?' Sam asked as she slid onto a stool next to him.

'No.' Daniel replied absently. 'I mean, it's fairly obvious the planet is uninhabited now.' He glanced up to meet her openly curious gaze. 'I just thought maybe there might be ruins further away from the Stargate.' He nudged his glasses up his nose. 'The Ancients had to have some reason for building a Stargate there, right?'

'Right.' Sam pointed at the photos. 'I didn't see anything.'

'Me either.' Daniel sighed and threw the folder down. 'I guess there's nothing there.'

There was a momentary silence.

Sam gestured at him. 'Oh, hey. I heard General Hammond asked you to advise on the agreement we're hammering out with the Russians.'

'Yeah,' Daniel frowned, 'I'm not exactly sure why.'

Sam smiled at him. 'You did OK with the Tok'ra agreement.'

'I don't think I've ever quite pissed the Tok'ra off as much as I did Doctor Markov.' Daniel pointed out briskly.

Her lips twitched. 'You did seem a little on edge in the submarine.'

'Which reminds me; did you have to tell Jack?' Daniel asked accusingly. He picked up his coffee and took a gulp, wincing at the cold bitter taste.

'Sorry.' Sam said breezily.

'No, you're not.' Daniel observed. He plonked the cup back down. 'When did you tell him anyway?' He reached for the report he had been studying when she had come in.

'On our way back in the plane.' Sam said. 'You were sleeping…'

'I wasn't sleeping.' Daniel immediately denied.

'Dozing,' Sam corrected, 'and Teal'c was performing his kel no reem.'

'Jack was bored.' Daniel surmised. 'That's why you told him.'

Sam nodded with a sigh. 'You know what he's like when he's bored, Daniel.'

'Rather charming?' Daniel quoted her own words back at her as he inwardly registered her indulgent fondness at the Colonel's grumpiness. She really must be in love with him, Daniel mused.

She smiled in reply.

Daniel looked down at the report and bit his lip. He had never raised the topic of Sam's feelings for the Colonel with her; he'd barely raised them with Jack. He didn't even know if Jack had told her that Daniel knew how they felt about each other; he figured the couple had barely spoken about it themselves. It wasn't something that could just be brought up in conversation either. He dragged his attention back to Sam as he realised she was talking.

'Actually, I don't think you were that bad on the submarine.' Sam said. 'You had a right to be concerned about the engines failing.'

'I sounded like Jack.' Daniel pointed out, fiddling with his pen.

Sam looked at him with a perplexed expression. 'You say that like it's a bad thing.'

'Isn't it?' Daniel tried to lighten his tone. 'I mean, if we both end up annoying everyone we meet, we're going to end up shooting, well, everyone we meet.'

Sam laughed and touched his hand. 'I don't think you have to worry, Daniel. You're still you.'

'You really think so?' The words blurted out before he could call them back.

She stared back at him surprised.

'I, uh, I just haven't felt very much like me recently.' Daniel admitted.

Her delicate features softened with compassionate sympathy and he dropped his eyes unable to look at her.

'You've been through a lot this last year, Daniel.' Sam's fingers tightened around his hand briefly.

'So have you.' Daniel pointed out, refusing to accept that he had any excuse to feel so discontented. 'So has Teal'c and Jack. It hasn't been easy on any of us.' He sighed heavily. 'Ignore me. It's just…'

'I know.' Sam squeezed his fingers and he turned his hand over to grasp her hand more tightly.

'I can't believe it's been a year.' Daniel said quietly. 'It feels like it was yesterday.'

Sam shifted and he accepted the hug she gave him, wrapping his own arms tightly around her, tears pressing at the back of his eyes and throat. He had no idea how long she held him but eventually she pulled back.

'Why don't we go grab Teal'c and get some dinner?' She asked softly.

Daniel shook his head and swiped surreptitiously at his eyes. 'You go ahead. I need to finish reading this report on P3X888.'

'What's it about?' Sam asked, stepping back from him.

'They've uncovered some interesting fossils.' Daniel explained, grabbing hold of some photos and showing them to her. He didn't notice the understanding look on her face at his enthusiasm. 'Goa'uld but early Goa'uld, I think before they became parasitical. It's fascinating really. The shape of the fossils. I mean, this could tell us so much about their original physiology and…' he stopped as he registered her smile. 'Sorry.'

Sam shrugged. 'You sure you don't want to grab something to eat?'

Daniel nodded. 'I'm sure.'

She handed him his photos back and turned to leave.

'Sam?'

She stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder at him inquisitively.

'Thanks.'

Daniel watched her leave before he turned back to the report. 'We could do with sending out another archaeologist.' He mused out loud. Why didn't he go himself? Daniel thought suddenly. If he was feeling like he wasn't himself – wasn't this a good way to reconnect with himself on some level? Get back to his roots? Maybe spending some time away from SG1 would be a good thing; give him some perspective.

He hurriedly checked his watch. Jack had probably gone home. He packed up and left. He drove out to Jack's house and was relieved to see that the lights were on. He parked and walked up to the door, knocking quickly before he could change his mind.

Jack opened the door with a beer in his free hand. 'Daniel.'

'Jack.'

The Colonel stepped back and waved his beer in the direction of his den. 'Come in. You want a beer?' Jack asked as Daniel walked in and took the steps down into the den.

'Sure.' Daniel sat on the sofa and accepted the beer Jack handed him with a murmur of thanks. He took a gulp and wiped the top of the bottle with his thumb as Jack slumped into a chair and muted the television. There was a sports match of some kind playing.

'There's pizza on the way.' Jack informed him. 'If you want to stay for dinner.'

'I'm OK,' Daniel said, 'actually I just want to discuss a mission with you.'

'Oh?' Jack tilted his bottle at him. 'What mission?'

'P3X888.' Daniel immediately replied. 'Robert Rothman's found some unusual fossils. He could do with another archaeologist to help him out.'

'And you want to go?' Jack sighed.

Daniel nodded eagerly. 'I think it could be important.'

'And Rothman's a tool.' Jack noted as he propped his feet up on the coffee table.

'Jack. He's a good archaeologist.' Daniel defended his friend gently.

Jack pulled a face. 'But he's not you.'

Daniel warmed at Jack's visible appreciation of his skills. 'So, you're OK with it?'

'Sure. SG1 could do with a change of pace.' Jack said, lifting his hand from the chair cushion.

'I, uh, I was thinking just me.' Daniel said quietly.

Jack's eyebrows shot up. He pointed his beer at him. 'Just you?'

'I mean, I know how you were looking forward to getting the Enkaran's settled on their new planet.' Daniel pointed out. 'And I know how you and Robert get along.' He waved his beer. 'Or not.'

'There's that.' Jack said.

Daniel waited as Jack considered his request.

The older man sat forward suddenly; his feet hitting the floor with a thump. 'Daniel, what's this about?'

'Nothing.' Daniel shrugged. 'I just think my skills could be used on P3X888 and it's not like you need me on the Enkaran thing.'

'SG1 is a team, Daniel.' Jack stated firmly.

'I'm sure you guys can get along without me for a couple of days.' Daniel said, careful to keep his tone conversational. 'I mean, you did OK on Thor's ship.'

'Is that what this is about?' Jack jumped on Daniel's assertion straight away. 'You think we don't need you?'

'No.' Daniel denied it but he looked away from Jack's relentless stare. 'I just…I just think that I need to do something that's…that's me. You know.'

'No.' Jack said truthfully.

Daniel sighed heavily. 'It's not the first time I've gone somewhere without you guys.' He glanced back at Jack defiantly.

'True.' Jack conceded. He looked at Daniel steadily. 'OK.' He said finally. 'If that's what you want.'

'It is.' Daniel said firmly.

'I'll need to clear it with Hammond.' Jack warned him.

Daniel nodded. He drank some of his beer down in relief.

The doorbell rang.

Jack got to his feet and went to get it. Daniel could hear the murmur of voices as Jack took delivery of his dinner.

'You sure you don't want to stay?' Jack placed the pizza box down on the table and flipped the lid.

Daniel reviewed the contents. It was his favourite pizza. He looked at Jack questioningly. The Colonel had ordered it before he'd showed up at the door.

'What?' Jack said defensively, sitting back down.

'I guess I could stay for a slice.' Daniel said, touched Jack had been thinking about him even subconsciously. He reached into the box and picked one up.

Jack did the same. 'Hey.' He raised his bottle in a toast. 'To Sha're.'

Daniel felt his chest seize but he clinked his bottle against Jack's. 'To Sha're.' He whispered.

He sat on Jack's sofa with his mouth full of pizza, a beer in his hand and watching a sport he only vaguely recognised. A strange sensation of contentment stole over him. He didn't even notice as he swallowed the rest of his beer with another slice of pizza. He barely registered his eyes closing as his head fell back and he wasn't aware of falling asleep or Jack covering him with a blanket.

Daniel slept on peacefully.


	29. Fault Lines

**Author's Note: **Team/Daniel friendship with emphasis on Jack/Daniel friendship.

**The First Ones**** Recap:** _Daniel is with SG11 on P3X888 uncovering early Goa'uld fossils when he is taken hostage by a young male Unas. Robert Rothman returns to the SGC to gather help and SG1 go with SG2 to find Daniel. They arrive on the planet only to find a shell-shocked Major Hawkins and noone else._

_A newly conscious Daniel tries to use his__ radio but it is slapped from his hands. The Unas performs some kind of chant, and is startled when Daniel seems to correctly identify his name as Chaka. Daniel tries to escape when he gets a drink of water but when he wades into the lake something comes at him. He runs out to Chaka who catches a Goa'uld symbiote and kills it. Daniel stays with the Unas and is led into some caves._

_Meanwhile, Jack is concerned by Major Hawkins__' behaviour. In the morning, Teal'c kills a Goa'uld and tells the others to drop their weapons; he believes one or more have been taken as hosts. He restrains the team and heads off to find Daniel. Jack grumpily yells that everyone who is a Goa'uld should raise their hand. Hawkins snaps his restraints and rises, advancing on Jack. Jack yells for Teal'c. Teal'c eventually shows up and kills Hawkins. Sam notes that Teal'c knew the Goa'uld would be strong enough to release themselves as the Jaffa removes their bonds. He suddenly realises Rothman is also a Goa'uld. Jack shoots Rothman. SG2 stay behind to deal with the bodies while SG1 continue on their mission to find Daniel._

_Daniel has bonded with the Unas over their night-time fire. But the Unas leads him further into the caves. As SG1 turn up, the Alpha Male Unas tries to kill Daniel but is stopped by Chaka who kills him and becomes the Alpha Male. He seems to offer Daniel the chance to stay but Daniel says goodbye. _

**Fault L****ines **

The sunlight was startling after the dark of the caves. Daniel Jackson blinked heavily as he staggered into it. He squinted blearily trying to get his bearings.

'Let's keep moving.' Jack O'Neill's brisk order had Daniel grimacing.

'Jack.' Daniel said firmly, refusing to take another step.

'Daniel.' Jack wasn't waiting; he was already moving, their team-mates Samantha Carter and Teal'c following after him.

'Look, I need a rest,' Daniel stated tiredly, 'and I don't think they're going to come after us.'

Jack stopped and looked back over his shoulder. Daniel's heart sank at the granite expression. The Colonel's face was set; the deeply carved lines holding as firm as the hard brown eyes that stared back at him.

'I thought you said you weren't injured.' Jack said shortly.

'I'm not.' Daniel said exasperated. Apart from his wrists, which bore raw rope burns, and the scratch across his cheek that still stung a little, he was only sore but he was very tired.

'Then, we can't take the risk.' Jack gestured at Daniel. 'I want to put some more daylight between us and those Unas before we stop.' The military man was already marching off again. Daniel could hear him talking on his radio to SG2 informing them to head back to the gate.

Daniel wondered briefly if just falling to his knees would be enough to bring Jack to a halt. Probably not, he considered ruefully. Jack was a lot more stubborn than the juvenile Unas he had been captured by for the last twenty-four hours. Sam gave him a sympathetic smile but she was already grasping her gun firmly and moving after her CO.

'Do you require assistance, Daniel Jackson?' Teal'c asked seriously as he paused beside the archaeologist.

Daniel sighed and shook his head. If he asked he was certain the Jaffa would have carried him the rest of the way but he set his jaw determinedly and focused on putting one foot in front of the other. Teal'c fell in line behind him, guarding the rear. Daniel guessed it was for the best. Chaka, his new friend might lead his tribe after killing the Alpha Unas but who really knew if the young male could hold power. Daniel could understand Jack's position; he could. It was just that he so badly wanted to rest.

He reached for the water canteen Sam had given him and hurriedly took a sip. The cool liquid ran down the back of his throat like nectar. He took another sip and replaced the cap despite his urge to gulp the whole canteen down. His time on the planet definitely hadn't gone as he'd expected it, Daniel reflected with regret. His hand sneaked up to rub at the bridge of his nose.

It was supposed to have been a few weeks of getting his balance back. He'd wanted some time doing something just for him; to get away from the usual SG1 missions. Exploring ancient Goa'uld fossils had been the perfect opportunity. Daniel had spent the past two weeks immersed in the dirt and loving every moment of it. It had been thrilling to uncover the fragile bones and theorise that about the early primordial beginnings of their enemy.

Daniel was convinced that the planet was the original homeland of the Goa'uld. He should have realised that there might have been Unas on the planet. After all, the Unas had been the original hosts to the Goa'uld. It made sense that there would be Unas…the two species had no doubt shared a homeland given the Goa'ulds' physical limitations. But they'd believed that the planet was deserted; abandoned by the Goa'uld long before. Instead, the waters still teemed with Goa'uld symbiotes and Unas walked the planet. It was going to be too dangerous to stay and continue their studies, Daniel realised.

He suddenly stumbled into Sam who turned back to him and gently guided him onto a rock. 'We stopped?' Daniel asked bemused.

'We stopped.' Sam confirmed. Her eyes ran over him critically. 'Let me take a look at your wrists, Daniel.'

He held out his hands obligingly and blinked as he heard Jack order Teal'c to keep watch.

The Colonel crouched down beside Daniel. 'How're you doing?'

'You stopped.' Daniel repeated in disbelief.

'Like I said,' Jack shrugged, 'I wanted some distance between us and those caves before we took a rest.' He patted Daniel's shoulder. 'Are you sure you're OK?'

Daniel nodded slowly, wincing as Sam cleaned his wounds. 'Just tired.' He looked around suddenly and frowned. 'Uh, not that I'm not pleased to see you guys, but why are you here? Where's Major Hawkins and the rest of SG11?'

Jack and Sam exchanged a look before Jack sighed and took his cap off. He waved it at Daniel. 'They didn't make it, Daniel.'

'Didn't make it?' Daniel's eyes darted to Sam for confirmation before zooming back to Jack's sober face. 'How? I mean…'

'Your new friend took out Loder.' Jack stated caustically. 'SG11…we're not sure what happened.'

'We found Major Hawkins wandering in the woods alone when we got here.' Sam explained.

'He was a Goa'uld.' Jack added.

Daniel shook his head. 'I don't understand.' He refocused on Jack. 'How did you even know I'd gone missing then?'

'Rothman.' Jack said succinctly. His brown eyes slid away to Sam's again.

'Robert?' Daniel repeated.

'He came back to the SGC and alerted us, Daniel.' Sam expanded. 'The General authorised a search and rescue for you.'

'Which obviously we volunteered for.' Jack added quickly.

'So Robert's OK?' Daniel checked, feeling a sliver of relief that his friend had made it back to the SGC. He caught Sam looking pointedly at Jack.

The Colonel sighed again. 'Not exactly, Daniel.' He rubbed his hand through his hair. 'He wanted in on the search and rescue. He came back with us. We stopped by a lake about a quarter of a klick from here…'

'Oh God.' Daniel interrupted suddenly putting the pieces together. 'He's a Goa'uld, isn't he? I mean, those waters are teeming with them.'

'Yeah, he got taken as a host.' Jack nodded sharply. 'Daniel,' he paused and held Daniel's gaze firmly, 'Rothman's dead.'

'We didn't have a choice, Daniel.' Sam confirmed. 'He attacked Teal'c, shot Griff and he was holding a staff weapon on us.'

Daniel couldn't speak; he stared at them in shock. Robert was dead? His chest was tight; he couldn't seem to breathe. He shook his head mutely. He felt Sam rubbing his back and tried a breath. 'He's dead?' He stuttered.

'I shot him.' Jack admitted bluntly.

'You?' Daniel's eyes widened.

'The Colonel was the only one near a weapon.' Sam jumped to Jack's defence and Daniel looked at her almost quizzically before he turned his attention back to Jack.

'You couldn't have just disabled him?' Daniel asked passionately, anger sparking in his eyes. 'You had to kill him?'

'He was a Goa'uld, Daniel.' Jack shot back. 'He was threatening everyone.'

'So? You didn't have to kill him! We have allies now; they could have saved him!' Daniel insisted.

'I know he was your friend, Daniel.' Jack said quietly. 'And I'm sorry.'

There was a sincere look of regret in Jack's eyes but Daniel turned away from it, not wanting to see it or acknowledge it, wanting to hold onto his anger a little longer. He felt Jack stand up beside him.

'I've finished, sir.' Sam's quiet words to Jack had Daniel staring at his wrists and the fresh white bandages she had applied.

'Will you be OK walking, Daniel?' Jack asked, gruffly.

Daniel nodded and got to his feet.

'Let's move out.' Jack ordered.

Sam fell into step beside Daniel and he was grateful as she kept silent. He couldn't believe Robert was dead. They had known each other at university; had studied together. Rothman had been his research assistant during Daniel's first stint in academia. He'd been a good friend – one of the few that had stuck by him through the professional exile when he'd published his first thesis on the pyramids. When Hammond had asked him to recommend archaeologists for the programme, Robert had been first on his list.

It was his fault.

Again.

He'd gotten Robert involved with the Stargate programme. He was only there because Daniel had pleaded with him to get involved. It had taken three hours to convince Robert that the Stargate was something he wanted to be involved with. Three hours and it had only been a personal plea that had convinced Robert to join him. Robert had no great love for the military and he hated change so Daniel had resorted to using their friendship to pressure the other man.

Daniel trudged on heedless of the trees; heedless of the uneven path. His mind drifted back to Robert's first day just after SG1 had saved the world for the first time…

'_And this is your office.' Daniel waved a hand around __the room. 'I know it's small but you can pretty much do what you want with it.'_

'_It's great.' Robert slung his rucksack on the plain wooden desk. He looked around and nodded. He nudged his glasses up and grinned at Daniel. 'So I hear from the orientation I had that you're some kind of hero.'_

'_No, not really.' Daniel denied it immediately, wrapping his arms around his torso._

_Robert frowned. 'You just saved the Earth, Daniel.'_

'_Oh.' Daniel smiled sheepishly. 'Well. Kind of.'_

'_And you were the one who got this Stargate thing to work?' Robert pressed. _

'_I just figured out the cartouche. Really it could have been anyone.' Daniel shrugged._

'_And you go through that thing every day?' Robert shook his head. 'I don't know how you do it.'_

'_You'd be amazed at what's out there. There's so much to explore; to discover.' Daniel said passionately. 'Ancient civilisations, Robert. Untouched for centuries.'_

'_Well, you can go have adventures. I'm staying here.' Robert said firmly. 'You want me to help you with the stuff you bring back, right? I don't actually have to go anywhere myself?'_

'_You stay here.' Daniel agreed._

'_And I don't have to wear a uniform?' Robert's eyes ran over Daniel's BDU. _

_Daniel felt heat surge into his face. 'The rest of my team tends to wear them so I…'_

'_Hey,' Robert held up his hand, 'you don't owe me any explanations.'_

'_But, no,' Daniel continued hurriedly, 'you don't have to wear a uniform if you don't want to.' He stopped and took a breath. 'So you want to grab some lunch before I fill you in on your new duties?'_

'_Sure.' Robert nodded. 'That sounds great.'_

'_Mess is this way.' Daniel jerked his thumb back over his shoulder. _

_They m__ade their way to the commissary and piled their trays high. They were in the middle of debating an aspect of ancient Babylonian text when the rest of SG1 arrived. _

'_I don't agree…' Daniel__ said forcefully._

'_About what?'__ Jack asked, sliding his tray onto the table and sitting down next to Daniel. He gave a hesitant nod in Robert's direction, acknowledging the newcomer._

'_Robert thinks I misinterpreted a Babylonian text…' Daniel began to explain as __Sam and Teal'c took their seats._

'_Forget I asked.' Jack interrupted brusquely. 'Pass me the salt.'_

'_Hi, __you must be Doctor Rothman.' Sam reached over and shook hands with Robert. _

'_Oh, right.' Daniel gestured with his fork. 'Robert, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter and Teal'c.__ Guys, this is Robert Rothman. He's joining as the new head of the Archaeology team.'_

_Teal'c inclined his head. 'I am most pleased to meet your acquaintance, Doctor Rothman.'_

'_Likewise.' Robert's eyes were wide as he took in Teal'c's formidable size._

'_Scientist, huh?' Jack commented._

'_You have something against scientists?' Robert asked bluntly, picking up the faintly disgusted edge in the military man's voice._

'_Not specifically.' Jack replied, his dark eyes telegraphing his warning for Rothman not to push it._

_Robert bristled visibly._

'_SG1 to the control room. SG1 to the control room.' The announcement cut across the tension._

_Jack looked down at his barely touched food and sighed before pushing his chair back. 'Let's go.' Sam and Teal'c were already on their feet. _

_Daniel smiled apologetically at his friend. 'Sorry. I'll catch up with you later.'_

_It had been much later when he'd finally made his way back to Robert's office. He found the archaeologist already immersed in books and artefacts. 'Hey, sorry about that.'_

'_No problem. Doctor Armitage sorted me out.' Robert said._

'_Great.' Daniel waved at the desk. 'You OK with everything.'_

'_It's fascinating.' Robert admitted. 'These pots could have created in Iran or Iraq but…'_

'_But they came from a planet almost thirty thousand light years from Earth.' Daniel finished, stepping fully into the room. _

'_Incredible.' Robert smiled at him. 'Thanks, Daniel.'_

_Daniel shrugged. 'Listen, we're going out for pizza. You want to come?'_

'_We?' Robert probed gently._

'_SG1 – Jack, Sam, Teal'c and me.' Daniel expanded._

'_I, uh, I don't think that's a good idea.' Robert said seriously. He picked up another pot and began examining it. 'I don't think Colonel O'Neill likes me very much.'_

'_It's not you.' Daniel said immediately. 'Really.' He said at Robert's look of disbelief. 'He's like that with everyone. Well, scientists, usually but it's nothing personal.'_

_Robert motioned at him with the pot. 'I'm OK, Daniel.__ Believe me. I'm beat. I'm just going to head back to my new place and crash.'_

'_OK. Another time.' _

There hadn't been too many of those other times, Daniel reflected. He was always busy; there was always a mission or work. He could only remember a few times in the last year when he and Robert had gone out for a drink or debated the finer points of some abstract historical feature over dinner. Robert had stayed his friend though and importantly, had run the archaeology department wonderfully. He'd come to him though just after the mess with the Replicators…

'_I want to join one of the off-world teams.' _

_Daniel choked on his coffee and coughed violently as he tried to regain his breath. 'What?'_

'_I know but I think I'm ready.' Robert said eagerly. _

'_Honestly?' Daniel swiped at the wet mark he'd made on his t-shirt. _

'_I've been getting into shape,' Robert said, 'I think I could handle it.' His eyes held a stubborn look; his jaw was set._

'_You know there's a lot of danger out there, Robert.' Daniel pointed out._

_Robert nodded. 'I've read your mission reports, Daniel. I know the risks but…' he sighed. 'You know I love it here but I miss being an archaeologist, out on a dig somewhere, unearthing clues.'_

_Daniel looked at him. His friend was serious, he realised._

'_And it's not like the base team couldn't spare me.' Robert pointed out. 'Jean Kennedy is more than ready to take over as team leader and Nyan's picked up a lot of stuff since he joined.'_

'_If you're sure…' Daniel began hesitantly._

'_I'm sure.' Robert insisted._

'_I'll speak with General Hammond.' Daniel said. 'It's his decision.'_

'_Fair enough.' Robert patted his arm. 'Thanks, Daniel.'_

The General had insisted Robert go through some preliminary off-world training but the archaeologist had been quickly assigned to SG11. The P3X888 mission was their fourth together as a team. Daniel remembered how he had focused on the first report like a lifeline. He'd so badly needed to get away from being a member of SG1 for a while and P3X888 seemed to offer the chance to be himself again for a little while. Jack had acquiesced although reluctantly and Daniel could admit that he had briefly worried whether Robert would be upset at Daniel inviting himself along. He needn't have worried…

'_Daniel!' Robert's face was lit up with pleasure. 'It's great to see you.'_

'_Nice to have you along, Doctor Jackson.' Major Hawkins indicated for the young Airman next to him to assist Daniel with the additional bags of supplies that he was carrying._

'_Call me Daniel.' Daniel offered. _

'_If you want to go directly to the dig site, Loder and I will get your stuff back to camp.' Hawins offered warmly._

'_Well, I…' Daniel began._

'_Oh, definitely the site.' Robert said enthusiastically, interrupting him. 'You should see what we dug up this morning.'_

'_What?' Daniel asked shifting the weight of the rucksack he was still carrying as they set off. _

'_A full Goa'uld fossil. Male.' Robert informed him briskly. 'I've called him Julius.'_

'_You always did have a thing for Ancient Rome.'_

_Robert ignored his jest. 'Daniel, the fossil has no traces of naquadah.'_

'_No traces?' Daniel stumbled over his feet and Robert grabbed him to help him upright._

'_None.' Robert confirmed, grinning._

_They made their way to the site and settled into an easy rhythm, digging in the dirt. Eventually, Robert came over with a pre-packaged sandwich. _

'_Lunch.' Robert threw it at him and Daniel caught it one-handed. He placed the brush he had been using to gently shift the dirt away from the bones he had been examining__ aside._

'_This is amazing.' Daniel said as he bit into his lunch. 'This fossil would indicate that the symbiotes were predatory not parasitical originally.'_

'_I know.' Robert took a seat next to him on the ground. _

'_You could have found the original Goa'uld homeworld.' Daniel continued with his mouth full of food._

_Robert nodded with a smile. 'Quite a find, huh? I'm not surprised you wanted in.'_

'_Just helping.' Daniel said hurriedly. 'It's your dig, Robert.'_

_Robert punched him lightly on his upper arm. 'It's great to have you here.' He reassured him. _

_Daniel smiled gratefully._

'_And can I say it's great that Colonel O'Neill isn't with you.' Robert continued._

_Daniel sighed. The two men had never gotten along; probably never would. 'Well, SG1's helping with the Enkaran move; I wasn't really needed there and I…I just wanted to get back to basics for a while.' He was unaware that his blue eyes shone with remembered grief; the anniversary of his wife's death had taken place a couple of days before._

_Robert nodded slowly. He picked up his canteen. 'Daniel…' he began awkwardly. 'You know we've been friends a long time and I…I just want to say that you know if you need anything, want to talk or anything, I'm here.'_

_Daniel attempted a smile which fell away quickly. 'I'm OK. I just wanted to get away; forget about…everything.'_

'_Well, you came to the right place.' Robert said. He patted Daniel's shoulder. 'It'll be just like old times, huh?'_

And it had. Right up until the point where Chaka had attacked. He might have made a new friend but he'd lost his oldest. Robert was dead.

Daniel looked up at the alien sky and blinked back tears.

His fault.

o-O-o

His office was dark apart from the single lamp that lit the computer desk. Daniel focused on the monitor and continued writing his notes. He reached for the coffee mug and took a large gulp, wincing at the cold, bitter liquid. He put it down and continued tapping in his observations of the Unas on P3X888. They had gotten back from the planet the day before and after his infirmary check he had immediately fallen into a bed. He'd slept right through the rest of the day and into the night. He wanted to get his notes down before he forgot everything that had happened.

The sharp rap on his doorframe barely drew his attention. He wasn't interested in speaking to anyone. He'd avoided the commissary, heading straight for his office that morning. He figured it was probably Sam or Teal'c checking on him and he didn't move from the computer console.

'Doctor Jackson.'

Daniel's head snapped around at the sound of General Hammond's Texan drawl.

'General…' Daniel gave an apologetic grimace. 'Uh, sorry. I thought you were someone else.' He frowned. He couldn't remember the last time the General had visited his office. In fact, he wasn't entirely certain the General had ever visited his office before.

Hammond waved him back into his seat as Daniel started to rise. 'No need to get up, son.' He made his way into the office, his pale blue eyes taking in the various artefacts and books with interested curiosity. 'I just wanted to check in with you.'

'Right.' Daniel sighed. He had missed the debriefing.

'According to the reports I heard yesterday from your team, you had a heck of an experience.' Hammond noted, coming to a stop half-way long the central bench. He rested against it almost imperceptibly.

'I'm OK, General.' Daniel said, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

'Colonel O'Neill mentioned in his report that you kept your head in some pretty difficult circumstances.' Hammond said. 'You want to tell me what happened out there.'

Daniel couldn't look away from the General's compassion. 'There's nothing much to tell,' he began, 'we'd just discovered the fossils of a Goa'uld queen when Chaka…'

'The Unas?' Hammond checked.

'Yes, Chaka attacked us.' Daniel continued. 'I don't really remember very much about the attack. I woke up and I was tied up on the ground. Chaka dragged me along until I…I fell down so I could rest. I tried to use my radio but he seemed to realise that it was something he should worry about and knocked it out of my hand.'

'Major Carter noted your radio signal was picked up. It gave them hope that you were still alive.' Hammond confirmed.

'After that, we kept on walking until Chaka stopped do some kind of meditation or prayer to the moons. I started to make out his language a little.' Daniel recounted. He glanced back at the battered tape recorder. 'He was frightened by the UAV.'

'I see.' Hammond nodded. 'Go on, son.'

'We passed by the lake and I was allowed to stop for water.' Daniel recalled. 'I tried to escape and when I saw how nervous he was of the water I started to swim. He cut me off and as I was thinking about what I could do, I saw something in the water. I ran out and Chaka caught the symbiote that chased me. He killed it.'

'You think the Unas knew about the Goa'uld in the water?' Hammond asked gently.

'I think so.' Daniel nodded. 'Chaka was wearing a bone necklace I think as a protection. He indicated that I should only put my hands in the water.' He sighed. 'I should have left some kind of warning at the lake.'

'You were taken to some kind of cave?' Hammond prompted.

'Yes, a network of caves actually.' Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose. 'We stayed in the outer caves during the night. We, uh, bonded over our food. I saw the pictographs which is when I realised that Chaka was going through some kind of rite of passage and I was convinced that he was still intending to kill me so when he started to drag me through the caves the next morning, I, uh, marked the walls so people could follow.'

'That was good thinking, son.' Hammond praised him.

'We got to the inner caves and as I thought Chaka presented me to the alpha male Unas – which is around the time when Jack, Sam and Teal'c showed up, I think.' Daniel shifted on the tall stool. 'I realised that Chaka was trying to tell the alpha male that I was good for the tribe but he wasn't going for it. He attacked and we shot him. I think we weakened him enough for Chaka to kill him.'

'And then…this Unas Chaka let you go.' Hammond concluded.

'Yes.' Daniel gestured at him. 'General, I know the planet isn't safe but I'd like permission to set up a remote anthropological study with cameras. The Unas are a fascinating species…'

'Doctor Jackson…' Hammond attempted to interrupt him.

'Please hear me out.' Daniel pleaded. 'If we can learn more about them as a species it may help us in future encounters with the Unas who are Goa'ulded. I don't know, provide us with better information about their weaknesses, and if we can maybe even befriend them…they know a lot about the Goa'uld physiology, General, more than we do.'

Hammond looked at him evenly for a long while. 'We'll be sending in an extraction team to recover our assets. You can set up the study then.'

'Thank you.' Daniel breathed a sigh of relief.

'If you can write up your report; given the losses we incurred I will need it asap, I'm afraid.'

'Of course.'

'Doctor Jackson, I also wanted to offer my condolences.' Hammond said quietly. 'I know Doctor Rothman was a friend of yours.'

'Yes.' Daniel looked away from the General's kind face. 'Thank you.'

'I was hoping you would say a few words at the memorial service?' Hammond enquired gently. 'It's scheduled for the end of the week.'

Daniel stared at his feet. 'General…'

'This wasn't your fault, son.' Hammond cut across him and Daniel was startled into looking up into the older man's face. He wondered at how accurately the General had read him.

'It was.' Daniel blurted out. 'I convinced Robert to join the programme. If it wasn't for me, he would have stayed in academia; safe.'

Hammond gestured at him. 'It's always hard to lose the people you feel responsible for, Doctor Jackson, no matter what the circumstances.'

Daniel took in the older man's sincerity and nodded slowly. He knew the General felt each loss under his command.

'Even harder when it's your finger on the trigger.' Hammond continued solemnly.

The archaeologist flushed at the allusion to Jack. He'd hardly spoken to the military man since he'd informed him of Robert's death.

There was a moment of silence.

'Perhaps you can think about the memorial service, Doctor Jackson, and let me know.' Hammond said quietly.

'That won't be necessary, General.' Daniel said quickly. 'I mean, the thinking. I'd be honoured to say something.'

'Thank you.' Hammond raised his hand from the bench. 'I'll leave you to it.'

Daniel watched him leave and picked up his coffee again, turning back to the computer. He began typing again.

'_It's always hard to lose the p__eople you feel responsible for…no matter what the circumstances. Even harder when it's your finger on the trigger.'_

The words resounded in his head and his fingers slowed on the keyboard. He looked blindly at the words on the screen and down at the tape-recorder. His notes could wait. He pushed back and made his way out of the office. He barrelled straight into Sam in the corridor.

They grabbed onto each other to stop from falling.

'Woah, Daniel.' Sam extracted herself gently. 'I was just coming to look for you. You missed breakfast.'

'Yeah, I wanted to get my notes done. Listen, have you seen Jack?' Daniel asked hurriedly.

'He and Teal'c went to the gym. They should probably be hitting the showers right about now.' Sam informed him.

'Great.'

'Daniel…' Sam caught hold of his arm.

'I'm fine, Sam. I just…' Daniel smiled sheepishly. 'I need to talk to Jack.'

She nodded and let him go. He headed straight for the locker room.

'Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c greeted him as soon as Daniel entered. The Jaffa was in the middle of dressing.

'Hi, Teal'c.' Daniel adjusted his glasses and glanced around the room. It was empty. 'Where's Jack?'

'Colonel O'Neill elected to remain in the exercise room.' Teal'c informed him. 'You were missed at breakfast, Daniel Jackson.'

'Yeah, I, uh, I wanted to write up my notes before I forgot them.' Daniel hurried out. 'Which exercise room did you say Jack was in?'

'I did not.' Teal'c said simply. 'He wished to spend some time alone.'

Daniel looked at Teal'c's impassive face. 'I need to speak with him, Teal'c.'

'Indeed,' murmured the Jaffa.

Daniel realised Teal'c wasn't going to offer up the information. He could check out the exercise rooms without Teal'c helping him, he decided. He turned back to the door.

'Daniel Jackson.'

Teal'c's call stopped him. Daniel turned back inquisitively.

'I did not get the opportunity yesterday to offer my condolences at the loss of your friend, Doctor Rothman.' Teal'c said quietly. 'I also wish you to know that his death could not have been avoided.'

'I know it wasn't Jack's fault, Teal'c.' Daniel responded. 'That's kind of why I want to talk to him.'

Teal'c held his gaze for a long moment before he turned back to his locker. 'I have observed Colonel O'Neill usually prefers the punching bag when he works out alone.'

'Thanks, Teal'c.' Daniel said softly not waiting for Teal'c's nod of acknowledgement before he bounded out of the door. He made his way through the corridor and back to the exercise rooms. There were only a couple with a punching bag. Daniel found Jack in the second. He slipped into the room and watched.

Jack was dressed in grey sweat pants and a black vest top which was already soaked through with sweat. He was hitting the bag in a ceaseless rhythm of punches and jabs. He stopped suddenly and whirled around as though he had sensed the younger man.

Daniel straightened. 'Jack.'

Jack headed for the bench at the side of the room, pulling his gloves off as he went. 'Daniel.' He threw his gloves down and reached for a bottle of water, taking a large gulp.

'I've been looking for you.' Daniel started uncertainly as he made his way over to the bench. He hovered just behind Jack and wondered if the other man was in a bad enough mood to actually hit him.

'Yeah?' Jack glanced at him over his shoulder.

'I wanted to say thank you.' Daniel said solemnly. 'For coming to my rescue yesterday.'

Jack's head bowed a little and he sat down abruptly. 'I'm not sure you needed the help. You did a pretty good job of saving yourself, Daniel.'

'I don't know about that.' Daniel gave a small self-deprecating smile. 'I don't think Chaka would have killed the alpha male if you hadn't, you know.'

'Shot it?' Jack finished wryly. His guarded eyes met Daniel's briefly before he dropped his gaze back to the floor.

Daniel sat down slowly. 'I'm sorry for what I said yesterday.'

'You were upset.' Jack said succinctly. 'I understand.'

Daniel sighed heavily. 'I was feeling responsible. I mean, Robert was only there because of me.' His words were coloured with the guilt he still felt. 'I shouldn't have taken it out on you.'

'He was there because I didn't stop him when he volunteered for the search and rescue, Daniel.' Jack twisted the water bottle in his hands absently. 'I should have stopped him.'

'Why didn't you?' Daniel asked curious.

Jack hesitated and gestured with the water bottle. 'He wanted to help save his friend.' His eyes flickered back to Daniel. 'I understood that.'

Daniel smiled sadly. It was a shame that Robert's last act of friendship seemed to have been the one that finally gained Jack's respect for the archaeologist. 'It wasn't your fault, Jack.'

Jack shrugged and refused to look at the archaeologist. Daniel realised Jack would always feel responsible for Robert's death just as he would although for different reasons. Daniel sighed again. 'Hammond's asked me to say a few words.' He gestured. 'At the memorial service.'

Jack nodded in understanding.

'I have no idea what I'm going to say.' Daniel admitted, leaning back against the wall.

'You'll think of something.' Jack said confidently. He got to his feet. 'I'd better go shower.'

'I should go and do my report.' Daniel said, getting to his feet. 'Jack, we're OK, right?'

Jack motioned with the water bottle. 'Sure.'

'OK.'

Their gazes held for a long moment. They both turned for the door.

o-O-o

Daniel took his place behind the podium and looked out at the gathering of SGC personnel. There was a sombre tone befitting the memorial service. Daniel glanced around at the solemn, grave faces. The small archaeology department was gathered in one corner; the small group of scientists had been devastated by Robert's death. It was evident in the pale faces and tear-stained cheeks.

His eyes shifted to SG1 at the bottom of the ramp; to his team. Sam gave him a small smile of reassurance; Teal'c inclined his head almost imperceptibly. His gaze moved to Jack. The military man stood ramrod straight, his expression giving nothing away. Daniel wondered if he was the only one who saw the regret in the brown eyes, the ghost that played in the shadows that flickered in and out of the depths.

Daniel cleared his throat. 'Robert Rothman was my friend,' he began, 'and I will miss him.'


	30. Screwed Up

**Author's Note: **Focus on Jack/Daniel friendship with Daniel/Sam friendship, Jack/Teal'c friendship and Sam/Jack UST.

**Scorched Earth**** Recap:** _SG1 are being thanked by the Enkarans when a frightened Enkaran arrives from a neighbouring village. They run out to investigate and see a large space-ship tearing up the land. Some initial investigations reveal that the ship is terraforming the planet with an atmosphere to support sulphur based life. The ship will take out the Stargate very shortly and it will be impossible to evacuate all of the Enkarans – not to mention difficult to find them another home. _

_Back on the planet, the Enkarans refuse to leave. SG1 try to make contact and are beamed aboard the ship where they discover an artificial lifeform which has been created to look like an Enkaran, called Lotan, who tells them that the planet was selected to create the perfect environment for the Gadmeer, lizard like creatures who created the ship as a means of preserving their peaceful and advanced species. The artificial life-form tells them that there were no signs of life on the initial scan which was why the transformation began. He refuses to stop the terraforming as there is only enough material to transform once and tells SG1 that they must move the Enkarans._

_SG1__ return to the SGC where they discuss the options. They all feel like they let the Enkarans down; finding another home for them will be difficult and it will be impossible to evacuate all of the Enkarans before the terraforming takes out the Stargate. Hammond refuses to authorise military support and tells Jack to find another way._

_Back on the planet, the remaining Enkarans continue to refuse to leave their new home. Jack orders Sam to turn the naquadah reactor into a bomb which could destroy the ship. Daniel argues that they would be blowing up a whole species and Jack asks him if he has another option but Daniel admits that he doesn't. As Jack and Sam go off to deal with the bomb, Daniel transports to the ship to talk with Lotan._

_Jack learns from Teal'c Daniel's location and contacts him angrily demanding to know what Daniel is doing. Daniel tells him he's doing what he asked; trying to find another way. He brings Lotan to the village but meeting the Enkarans still doesn't convince Lotan who transports back to the ship with Daniel. Time is running out for Jack to use the bomb and he reluctantly presses the trigger even though he knows Daniel is still on the ship. Daniel meanwhile finally convinces Lotan that killing the Enkarans would not be the way the Gadmeer want to be recreated. Lotan stops the ship and on noticing the bomb, transports it into the sky where it blows up harmlessly._

_Daniel transports back down with Lotan; the Enkarans' original homeworld was one of the planets scanned by the ship but discarded. Lotan agrees that he will take the Enkarans there, remaining with them, before the ship returns to finish changing the planet for the Gadmeer. The Enkarans are very happy and SG1 oversee their transport to the ship – watching it fly away. _

**Screwed Up**

It was one of those debriefings that made him question whether he still had a good grasp on reality; long lost alien civilisations, robot messengers, naquadah bombs – and while he was still getting his head around that particular piece of information, a happy ending for the Enakarans and the Gadmeer. General Hammond had sat through more briefings like the one he was suffering through than he cared to admit over the past few years of the Stargate programme. He figured he'd sit through a few more before he finally took retirement and he would bet his bottom dollar that they would all involve the team sitting around the table: SG1.

The premier team were considered something of a living legend already within the walls of the SGC. Hammond was under no pretence that the four were hero-worshipped by all levels of his command; that there were whispers that they had that special something that allowed them to survive; something magical that created miracles that saved the world again and again. Their bond as a team was envied; everyone wanted to be one of them. He might not consider SG1 in such fantastical terms but he had always believed that they were Earth's best hope against the Goa'uld.

He'd risked their bond and the trust between them when he'd sent their leader Colonel Jack O'Neill on an undercover mission alone. It seemed to have worked out in the end; the rogue teams had been brought down and SG1 had found their rhythm again. Or so he had believed. Looking around the table he wondered if he had simply been fooling himself because something was definitely amiss.

He focused on Jack first; the military man was quiet and unusually still. He had provided a succinct report. He sat back in his chair with his hands folded over his stomach; his brown eyes remained firmly fixed to the gleaming table top as the man across the table from him continued the mission debriefing.

Hammond's eyes slid across from Jack to the still talking Daniel Jackson. The archaeologist was leaning over the table, expanding on his report as he provided the details of his discussions with the robot. Yet Hammond noted that there was a lack of animation to his gestures and just as Jack's eyes remained fixed on the table, Daniel's blue eyes darted everywhere but Jack or his other team-mates, Samantha Carter and Teal'c.

Both the Air Force Major and the Jaffa also seemed subdued; Sam had a downcast expression and he noticed she avoided looking at Daniel and at the Colonel. Teal'c stared resolutely ahead and he wore a familiar stoic impassivity.

Hammond's attention suddenly caught on Daniel's report and he frowned, wrenching his gaze back to the archaeologist. 'Excuse me, Doctor Jackson, but did I just hear you were on the ship when the naquadah bomb was triggered?'

For the first time since they'd entered the briefing room, Daniel's gaze shot to Jack. The Colonel didn't look at him although he grimaced.

'Uh, yes.' Daniel confirmed. He looked at Hammond almost apologetically. 'I, uh, was on the ship without Jack's permission, it was just that, well, I just felt it was worth trying to convince Lotan until the last possible moment. I figured I would be able to beam off the ship before the bomb, uh, actually, exploded.' His fingers mimed an explosion before falling restlessly to smooth over the folder in front of him.

'I see.' Hammond glanced over at Jack. If he was putting the facts together correctly the archaeologist had acted without the Colonel's permission to be on the ship and the Colonel had triggered the bomb knowing that his team-mate was on the ship. It wasn't exactly a sterling example of team-work. 'Colonel, do you have anything to add?'

Jack finally looked up. His face was almost as expressionless as Teal'c's. 'No, sir.'

Hammond held his gaze for a long moment. He turned away to look at the others. 'Do either of you have anything, Major Carter? Teal'c?'

'No, sir.' Sam's voice was barely a whisper.

Teal'c inclined his head in Hammond's direction, the light catching the gold brand on his forehead. 'I do not.'

He wasn't going to get anywhere with all of them in the room, Hammond determined. 'Then you're dismissed SG1.' He said curtly. 'I expect your reports by eleven-hundred tomorrow.' His gaze moved sharply back to Jack who had stood up with the rest of the team at the dismissal. 'My office, Colonel.' He caught the looks of concern that were exchanged but Hammond was already moving. He turned back at the doorway; the Colonel was still standing by the table, his eyes pinned on its surface. 'Colonel.' Hammond prompted.

Jack tapped the table as though he'd come to a decision and without looking at the rest of his team, complied with the order.

Hammond shut the door behind Jack and made his way to his chair. 'Take a seat, Jack.'

Jack sat down, resting his forearms along the arms of the chair. His gaze remained solidly fixed ahead.

Hammond leaned over the surface of his desk, clasping his hands on the smooth surface and pinned Jack with a relentless gaze of his own. 'What the hell happened out there?' He demanded.

A muscle worked in Jack's jaw and he stayed silent. The thought that the other man wasn't going to answer the question drifted across Hammond's mind just as the first crack in Jack's demeanour showed; the barest flicker in the depths of the brown eyes.

'I screwed up.' Jack replied finally.

There was a frank honesty both to the words and to the brief look the Colonel shot him before he lowered his gaze that gained Hammond's respect even though his heart sank at the admission.

'You want to explain yourself, Colonel?' Hammond asked with a sigh.

'I felt the ship was a threat, sir.' Jack stated, shifting position in the chair. 'Nothing that I'd heard indicated that the robot was changing his mind. I believed the bomb was our only way of saving the Enkarans. Daniel…Daniel knew that.'

Hammond sighed heavily. 'Colonel, I know I didn't leave you many options when I refused to authorise a full military strike and frankly, while I applaud the ingenuity that led you to think of turning the reactor into a bomb, it wasn't quite what I had in mind when I said you should find another way.'

Jack pressed his lips together briefly. 'I know that, sir.' He admitted. 'Daniel protested; so did Carter.' His eyes met the General's again determinedly. 'You should know, sir, that she altered the reactor only because I gave her a direct order and she still tried to talk me out of it.'

'You made that clear in your previous report, Colonel.' Hammond noted briefly, although during the briefing Jack had simply noted he'd ordered the Major to make the changes.

'Right.' Jack looked down again.

'So Doctor Jackson pursued a diplomatic solution on his own while you put in place this military plan with the bomb.' Hammond continued.

'I didn't seriously believe he would be able to get anywhere with the robot.' Jack looked back up at the General. 'And when he brought it to the village it didn't say anything to change my opinion, sir.' He tapped the chair restlessly before he clasped his hands together to prevent himself from fidgeting. 'I tried to stop Daniel going but he went anyway.'

The archaeologist had been on the ship without Jack's permission, Hammond remembered Daniel's words. 'But the fact that he was on the ship didn't cause you to abandon your strategy.' Hammond stated quietly.

'Carter had made it clear that the timing and the position of the ship had to be exact in order for the bomb to have any chance of success.' Jack explained. 'The ship was in position; we were out of time if we were to try and eliminate the threat to the Enkarans.' He shrugged; a guard slammed down over his eyes again.

There was a pregnant pause.

'It couldn't have been an easy decision for you, son.' Hammond said gently, breaking the silence.

Jack pressed his lips together tightly but he didn't speak.

Hammond sat back and regarded his officer intently. 'I don't know what to do here, Colonel.' He admitted seriously. 'While Doctor Jackson isn't completely faultless in that he acted without your permission, your action could have led to the death of a valued member not only of your own team but of this command. If this had turned out any other way, you could have been looking at a court martial.' He stabbed a finger at the younger man across his desk. 'And I know you know that.'

The Colonel stiffened.

'The fact is, Colonel, this may still have major repercussions for you and your team.' Hammond continued. 'What I've heard today is not the sterling example of teamwork that I've come to expect from SG1, nor the standard of leadership that I've come to expect from you.'

Jack flinched visibly, a dark flush suffusing his cheeks.

Hammond wet his lips. 'Further, I believe you allowed your personal relationship with the Enkarans to cloud your judgement.'

'Yes, sir.' Jack acknowledged, his eyes flickering back to the General's.

'So for the record I agree with your assessment.' Hammond stated. 'You screwed up.' He waited for the blunt assessment to sink in. 'Fix it.' He held the Colonel's surprised eyes for a beat. 'Dismissed.' He turned his attention to the report on his desk and didn't look up as Jack hesitated by the door.

'General.'

Hammond glanced across the room with more understanding in his pale blue eyes than he realised. 'It's not me you need to apologise to, son.'

Jack nodded in agreement. He gestured at the door. 'I should…'

The General nodded in agreement. Jack stepped out and closed the door behind him. Hammond looked at the closed door for a long while. Hammond had risked the trust between them once but he had also learned his lesson – he wouldn't do it again. He only hoped Jack could fix what he had screwed up; that SG1 could get past the event with minimal impact. He hoped that they did have that unshakeable bond everyone else admired so much or they were all in deep trouble – SG1 and Earth.

o-O-o

'Daniel!'

The archaeologist sighed and turned around to face the woman running to catch up with him.

Sam stopped beside him, breathless. 'You're leaving?'

'It's been a long day.' Daniel replied evenly, punching the call button for the elevator. 'I thought I'd go home.'

Surprise flickered through her eyes – he usually stayed on base and worked late regardless. He was dismayed to see a determined resolution settle in the blue depths. 'I'll walk with you to your car.' Sam offered. She thrust her hands in the pockets of her blue pants and rocked back on her heels.

'Actually, Sam, I'd prefer it if you didn't.' Daniel said bluntly. He really didn't want to talk with her or have to listen to her try and defend Jack and what had happened.

'Oh.'

He tried to ignore the hurt that flickered over her delicate features but he found himself guiltily responding to it almost immediately. 'Look, Sam,' he began.

'No, it's OK.' Sam hurried out, raising a hand in supplication. 'You don't need to explain. I understand.'

'No,' Daniel sighed, nudging his glasses up his nose, 'I don't think you do.'

They looked at each other in an unusual uncomfortable silence. The arrival of the elevator broke the tension.

Sam shuffled nervously and took a deep breath. 'I'm sorry.'

They both knew the apology wasn't for delaying him. The doors began to slide shut and Daniel jumped forward to put his hand in the space. Sam used the opportunity to take a step back; she turned to leave.

'Sam.' Daniel stopped her from leaving before he was conscious of making the decision. He jerked his head at the empty elevator compartment. 'Walk with me?'

Sam hesitated but she changed direction. He shifted to let her brush by him and get into the elevator with him. Daniel let the doors slide shut behind her. He pushed the button to go the surface. He glanced across at her. She stood just beside him but the half a foot of space separating them seemed like a chasm. Sam's back was ramrod straight; military parade ground perfect as befitted her status as a Major in the USAF. Her face was set but it still gave away her emotions as clearly as though she had spoken.

'It wasn't your fault.' Daniel said finally.

She sighed heavily and turned to him, her guilt written clearly across her face. 'I built the bomb, Daniel, and I confirmed the ship's position so the Colonel would trigger it at the right time.' She bit her lip and looked away from him.

'You were under orders.' Daniel allowed generously.

'You could have died.' Sam blurted out. Her blue eyes shone with remorse. 'It's just…when I built the bomb, there didn't seem to be any other way. I didn't even know you were trying again with Lotan until the Colonel radioed me to tell me you'd transported to the ship.'

But she had known he was on the ship when she had confirmed the position, Daniel realised. He hadn't been certain before and her quiet words had him rubbing his chest, trying hard not to feel betrayed. She'd had orders and a mission, he reminded himself. He'd been the one to put himself in danger by going back to the ship. He'd known when he did it that Jack would still trigger the bomb. Jack was…Jack. But Sam…he'd expected more of Sam. Hurt swamped him.

'I'm so sorry, Daniel.' Sam reached out and touched his arm briefly before her hand fell away.

Daniel shrugged awkwardly. 'It doesn't matter.' He muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets and desperately looking at the floor indicator, hoping they'd reach the surface so he could end the conversation.

'I should have done…something.' Sam admitted. She rolled her shoulders as though trying to lessen the tension in them.

'Why didn't you?' Daniel asked bluntly. 'I mean, it's not like you've always followed orders in the past and I know you agreed with me.'

'I didn't like the idea of destroying the Gadmeer anymore than you did, Daniel, but I didn't see what else we could do to help the Enkarans. If you hadn't gotten through to Lotan, the bomb…the bomb was their only hope.' She concluded miserably.

'So you would have done what Jack did and pressed the trigger?' Daniel asked sharply, his gaze snapping to her.

Sam sighed heavily. 'Honestly, I don't know.'

Daniel grimaced. 'Well, at least, you're honest.'

'Daniel…' Sam flinched at the caustic tone.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. Both of them looked into the corridor.

'Well, this is me.' His tone gave away his desire for her not to follow him further. He made to move out and Sam stopped him, grabbing his arm lightly. He looked pointedly at her hand and she dropped it with a sigh.

She met his gaze determinedly. 'I am sorry, Daniel.'

He shook his head. 'It's just…it's just it would have been nice if you guys had trusted me more.'

Sam flushed at the remark. 'This wasn't about trusting you, you have to know that.'

'Sure.'

'Daniel…'

Daniel shrugged away her protest and stepped into the corridor. 'I'll see you tomorrow, Sam.' He removed his hand and the doors slid shut on Sam's upset face.

He paused for a moment, staring at the closed elevator doors. A flash of guilt had him rubbing his forehead nervously. What happened hadn't been Sam's fault and he shouldn't have taken it out on her, he mused with resignation. He debated whether to go back into the mountain and talk with her but his feet were already turning toward the security desk. It would wait until tomorrow, he decided as he signed out.

Besides, he told himself wryly, it wasn't really Sam he needed to talk to. He and Jack should probably discuss what had happened although he couldn't see Jack wanting to talk. A few minutes later, he was in his car and driving away from the mountain but he wasn't going home. There was somewhere else he had to go first.

o-O-o

Jack tugged on the laces of his boots and tightened them, yanking them until the fastenings were almost cutting into his foot. He winced and loosened them a little before he tied off the knot. His feet hit the floor of the empty locker room with a thud and he leaned forwards, elbows on his knees, hands clasped together. He had changed out of his uniform and into civvies – khakis teamed with an old sweater – fully intending to head home. His CO's words rang in his ears though.

'_Fix it.'_

Like it was that easy. Jack snorted and sighed. He stared at his locker. Of course it would have been better not to have screwed up in the first place; better not to have ended up with Daniel on a ship he'd been about to blow up. He rubbed a hand over his face as though he could wipe away the tiredness and the guilt; hell, the entire events of the day apart from the eventual result.

Where had it gone so badly wrong?

'_I believe you allowed your personal relationship with the Enkarans to cloud your judgement.' _

Hammond had been right, Jack acknowledged inwardly. He'd gotten too involved with the Enkarans. He liked them as people; admired their tenacity, their sense of community. They were decent folk with similar values to his own; he had understood their desire not to leave a single Enkaran behind. Hedrezar, their leader, had reminded him of the grandmother who had pretty much raised him; strong, confident and devoted to her family. He had enjoyed the company of the Enkarans and had been honoured, if slightly embarrassed, that they would have chosen to name the first child born on the planet after him. He was going to miss them.

Helping them find a new home, settling them onto the planet had been one of the most satisfying missions of his time in the programme. It helped balance all the other times when he and his team were in trouble, fighting for their lives; fighting for Earth…the losses they had suffered. The idea of losing the Enkarans too…it had been too much.

The Enkarans had depended on the SGC to help them find a new home. When the Gadmeer ship had started destroying the planet, they had looked to him and SG1 to help them. How could Jack stand by and watch them be slaughtered just because some freeze dried aliens who weren't even alive figured they wanted the same planet?

He couldn't.

Jack had felt their eyes on him as the ship had gotten closer; as Carter confirmed the ship was in position. He couldn't risk the Enkarans because of one man even if that one man was Daniel. He dropped his head into his hands again.

Damn it.

He sighed and shoved his hands roughly through his hair, sending the grey strands awry. Despite Daniel's confession that it had been his own idea to be on the ship when Jack had triggered the bomb, Jack figured the younger man was probably pissed with him. He had every right to be. He'd be pissed if his CO had decided to go ahead and bomb his position.

His brown eyes narrowed. Jack knew something was going on with Daniel; something more than the recent loss of Daniel's friend Robert Rothman. The other man had requested a lone mission a month earlier, claiming SG1 didn't need him to assist with the Enkaran resettlement and that he needed to do something that was Daniel – whatever that meant. The mission had apparently gone very well until Daniel had been captured by an Unas. SG1 had taken the rescue mission and that had worked out OK; they had recovered Daniel but they had lost Rothman. Jack knew Daniel had taken the loss hard. He sighed. Really he could have chosen a more perfect time to screw up with Daniel and he knew he needed to follow his CO's advice and fix it.

The locker room door opened and Jack shifted out of his introspection, rising to grab his leather jacket. He hoped he could ignore whoever stepped through the door.

'O'Neill.'

Teal'c's deep rumble destroyed that hope but he wasn't too bothered and his muscles relaxed a little. He didn't expect Teal'c would want to spend time brooding over the events of the day. The Jaffa had a remarkable ability not to dwell. 'Teal'c.'

'You are heading home.' Teal'c came to stand beside him. He had evidently come from the gym because he was dressed in sweats and a vest which was soaked with sweat. The exposed muscles of his arms gleamed with it as though it had been a strenuous workout. He clasped his hands behind his back and regarded Jack thoughtfully.

Jack nodded at him even though Teal'c had been making an observation not asked a question. 'Good workout?'

'Indeed.' Teal'c said dismissively. 'O'Neill, I have been perplexed since our return from the planet.'

'What about?' Jack asked strapping on his watch and reaching back into his locker for his wallet.

'Did we not save the Enkarans?' Teal'c asked seriously.

Jack glanced at the Jaffa and had the sinking sensation that perhaps he had been wrong; maybe the Jaffa had been brooding after all. 'Yes.' He answered shortly, hoping his succinct answer would deter further questions. It didn't.

'Will the Gadmeer civilisation not be reborn?' Teal'c continued smoothly.

'It will.' Jack replied evenly. He slammed his locker shut and turned to face the dark-skinned Jaffa fully. 'What's this about, Teal'c?'

'I do not understand.' Teal'c replied. 'The mission was successful yet you act as though it failed.'

Jack shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and wondered how he explained it to his friend. 'Sometimes, Teal'c, how you get the result is as important as the actual result.' He shrugged. 'Sometimes the ends don't justify the means.'

Teal'c's eyebrow rose. 'You believe your strategy with the naquadah bomb was ill advised.'

'Not entirely.' Jack sat down heavily.

Teal'c sat beside him on the locker bench. He waited patiently for Jack to continue.

'I shouldn't have closed Daniel down when he protested that first time. I should have suggested he go back and continue trying to build a rapport with the robot. I know Daniel. I know he's good at that kind of stuff.' Jack rubbed his chin as he stared at his locker door with its familiar dents and scratches; it gave him something to focus on. 'I'm not saying I shouldn't have had Carter set the bomb up as a contingency but…' he winced, 'Daniel and I should have been working together not against each other.'

'I see.' Teal'c said quietly.

'It should never have come to the point where I had to trigger a bomb with Daniel still on the ship.' Jack admitted quietly, not looking at his friend.

'You no longer believe that Daniel Jackson made his choice when he transported to the alien vessel?' There was a hint of surprise in Teal'c's otherwise even-toned question.

'I'm not sure I ever believed it, Teal'c.' Jack took a moment to realise that the tight feeling in his gut had loosened with his confession.

'Daniel Jackson was aware of our plan.' Teal'c shifted on the bench beside him and Jack could see he was struggling to reconcile his own beliefs with Jack's.

'He wasn't aware of all of the constraints and you don't think there was even a small part of Daniel which believed that I wouldn't blow up the ship if he was on it?' Jack questioned lightly.

Teal'c was silent.

Jack examined his hands intently. 'I'm supposed to keep my team safe, Teal'c; not push the button that kills them.'

'If you had not triggered the bomb and Daniel Jackson had been unsuccessful, it is most likely that the Enkarans would have been killed.' Teal'c pointed out.

'I know that too.' Jack sighed again and got to his feet. He patted Teal'c's shoulder as he made for the door.

'You are going to speak to Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c surmised.

Jack stopped with his hand on the door handle. 'Yeah.'

'Perhaps you should also speak with Major Carter.' Teal'c rose from the bench. 'I observed her on her way to her lab. She seemed…distressed.' He met Jack's worried gaze. 'I believe she shares similar concerns regarding our mission.'

Jack tried to ignore the way his heart jumped with worry. He knew Sam hadn't liked what he'd ordered her to do. She had said as much to him; had told him she wished she could talk him out of it. He almost wished she had really tried because as much as he hated to admit it he wasn't certain he would have been able to say no to her – which was another worry altogether. And maybe she had known that too because she hadn't pushed it. But he had known she hated that he'd pressed the button on a bomb that she had built and almost killed Daniel. It had been evident in her body language once they'd got the situation resolved; it had been evident in the way she had avoided looking at him since their return from the planet.

He gave a sharp nod and left Teal'c. He paused for a moment in the corridor. He wanted to ignore what Teal'c said; wanted to ignore the order to fix his screw-up. He wanted to go home, watch The Simpsons and curl up with a beer – his perennial answer to a bad day. He had been the one who screwed up, Jack reminded himself. His team deserved better.

It only took him a few minutes to make his way to Sam's lab. He figured she was doing what she did when she had a bad day and burying herself in work. Jack paused in the doorway and watched Sam unnoticed for a long moment. He congratulated himself on knowing her; Sam was at her computer, seemingly immersed in the figures that filled the screen. He rapped lightly on the doorframe and walked in.

Sam glanced over her shoulder. 'Sir.' She made to get up and Jack waved her back into her seat.

'What're ya doing?' He asked. His eyes swept over her. She was the picture of professionalism; her uniform neat, her posture perfect. She seemed totally calm and collected if you ignored the redness around her eyes and the faint trail of tear tracks that she hadn't quite wiped away. She'd been crying even if she had tried to remove the evidence. His heart seized and he pushed his hands in his pockets to lessen the temptation to grab hold and hug the life out of her.

'Just reviewing some of the recent gate diagnostics.' Sam informed him crisply. She hovered, twisted in her seat; her body language screaming her desire to get back to what she had been doing. 'On your way home, sir?'

'I was thinking about it.' Jack said. He leaned back against the central workbench.

There was an awkward silence.

Jack searched for inspiration before he decided there really wasn't an easy way to bring up everything. He cleared his throat noisily. 'Look, Carter, about today…'

Sam stiffened and she jerked her blue eyes back to the glowing computer monitor.

He sighed at her resolute profile. 'I honestly thought we needed the bomb, Carter.'

'I know, sir.' Sam murmured quietly. Her fingers twisted together in her lap giving away her unease.

'You built it, Carter, but that's all you did.' Jack stressed. He shuffled as her gaze moved back to his. 'I was the one who decided to use it.'

Sam's lips twisted. 'Isn't that just semantics, sir?'

'No.' Jack said, holding her gaze firmly. 'It's not.'

She registered his sincerity but looked away again. 'I didn't just build the bomb; I had to tell you when the ship was in position.'

Her voice was so low he barely heard her. 'OK so,' he began slowly.

'Even though Daniel was on board.' Sam continued.

Her words were like a punch in the gut. It took a moment for him to regain his breath. He'd told her Daniel was on the ship, he realised, but he'd also given her a mission. She was too good an officer to fail at the latter; too good a friend not to feel horrendously guilty at the former. He'd put her right in the middle of his decision; right in the middle of his screw-up. He raised a hand to his forehead. 'Carter…'

'I know I shouldn't let it affect me like this.' Sam hurried out.

Her statement made him wince at the idea that she thought she had to defend her perfectly normal reaction to him. 'Carter…' he tried to interrupt.

'It's just…'

'Sam.'

She stopped at the unusual use of her first name and looked at him quizzically.

Jack sighed heavily. 'Carter. This is still all on me. You were following my order and I was the one who decided to go ahead and push the button, ah!' He raised a finger to prevent her interrupting. 'The decision was mine. All me.' He waved at her. 'All the way.'

Sam smiled sadly. 'I don't think Daniel sees it that way, sir.'

'I'm sure Daniel doesn't blame you.' Jack assured her.

'I talked with him, sir.' Sam said.

'Oh.' Jack sighed. He wondered exactly what Daniel had said that had put so much hurt in her eyes and he felt a stirring of anger, first at the archaeologist and then at himself. 'Well, he will.' He gestured back at the door. 'I'm on my way to see him. I'll make sure he knows.'

She nodded hesitantly.

Jack had a feeling she really needed to hear it from Daniel before she would believe it. He pushed off the workbench. 'You OK?'

She nodded again. 'Yes, sir.'

He knew it was a lie but he let her get away with it. He pointed at the screen. 'Don't work too hard.'

She smiled again at his evident concern and their eyes caught. Too many emotions swirled to the surface. Jack felt his breath catch in his throat. It would be so easy to ignore the rules and reach out, take her in his arms, comfort her. He took a step back. She lowered her gaze, her cheeks flushed as though she'd read his intentions.

'See you tomorrow.' He said softly.

'Yes, sir.' Her eyes flickered back to him; open and vulnerable.

Jack left before he was tempted into staying. He really needed to talk with Daniel.

o-O-o

Of all the places Jack had thought of looking for Daniel, the star gazing observation deck on his own roof was the last on the list. In fact, Jack considered as he clambered off his ladder, he wasn't even sure his roof was _on_ the list. But apparently, he needed to amend his list because the archaeologist was definitely there, sprawled over the old chair Jack had installed.

'Daniel.'

There was no response. Jack took another couple of steps towards the chair and gazed down at the sleeping man. He sighed. Daniel's head was slumped against the back cushion; his eyes tightly shut behind his glasses which were askew. His glance took in the beers by Daniel's left foot.

Jack reached over and snagged one. He stretched out by the side of the chair. He knocked the top off the bottle and took a long slug.

Daniel suddenly started, coming wide awake.

'Daniel.' Jack greeted him dryly.

'Jack.' Daniel adjusted his glasses and sat up cautiously.

Jack picked up the second full bottle and took the top off. He handed it to Daniel who took it with a grimace.

'Thanks.' Daniel took a hesitant sip and glanced over at Jack, taking in the tiredness that was evident in the tight white lines on the older man's face; the shadowed look in his brown eyes and wished he could ignore it. 'You're late.'

Jack took another gulp of his beer. 'I went by your apartment.'

'Oh.' Daniel blinked and rubbed the rim of the bottle with his thumb.

Jack motioned at Daniel with his bottle. 'Why are you here?'

'Probably for the same reason you went by my apartment.' Daniel admitted.

The two men stared at each other.

Daniel lowered himself to the roof and rested against the chair. 'I've been thinking…'

Jack fought against the urge to make light of the statement.

'…about taking some leave.' Daniel concluded quietly.

The beginnings of panic stirred in Jack's gut. 'Leave?' He queried calmly.

'Yeah.' Daniel nodded.

Jack's eyes narrowed on him. 'What are we talking about here? A week's vacation?'

'Actually, I was thinking of something a little longer.' Daniel met his eyes. 'Maybe a year.'

'A year.' Jack took a sip of his beer to wash away the sudden dryness. 'Daniel, about today…'

'This isn't about today.' Daniel jumped in hurriedly. 'I've been thinking about this for a while. Well, since, Sha're really.'

'We need you.' Jack replied simply.

'No.' Daniel shook his head with a sad smile. 'You don't.'

'Daniel, if the fiasco today proved anything, it was that we need you.' Jack looked at the bottle, examining it intently as though it would offer up answers. He gave a small grimace and took another sip of his beer as he gathered his thoughts. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to say to Daniel; hadn't tried to think about it at all. He took a deep breath. 'You did good today.'

Whatever Daniel had anticipated Jack would say, obviously praise had never crossed his mind. Daniel stared at him in shock. Jack was almost tempted to smile. He covered by taking another gulp of his beer.

'You shouldn't look so surprised,' Jack said, lowering the bottle, 'you saved the lives of the Enkarans and ensured the survival of the Gadmeer. You did good.'

Daniel looked down at his beer. 'Wow. That's,' he struggled for another appropriate description, 'wow.' He concluded. His gaze strayed back to Jack.

'Of course, you shouldn't have gone to talk to the robot without telling me.' Jack kept his eyes on his beer.

'Jack…' Daniel immediately reacted.

'But then I should have listened to you when we got back to the planet.' Jack continued, talking over Daniel's protest.

Daniel stopped and stared at him again.

'That should have been the plan all along; for you to go talk to the robot.' Jack allowed with a sigh. 'The bomb…the bomb should have been plan B.' That was where he had truly screwed up. He hadn't deployed his team to their best advantage. He hadn't really taken their input so much as decided on a plan and forced them to follow his lead. That had been the root cause for all that had followed. He finally looked over at his friend. Daniel looked shell-shocked. Jack couldn't blame him. He guessed he'd given Daniel enough cause during the mission to feel like that. 'You not talking?'

'I don't know what to say.' Daniel admitted.

'That's got to be a first.' Jack let the smirk drift across his lips before he lifted the bottle for another drink.

'I thought you'd be mad at me.' Daniel said finally. He'd figured Jack would be happy to have him off the team given his mutinous behaviour. 'For going back to the ship when you were planning to blow it up.'

Jack lowered his beer bottle. 'Oh I'm mad with you about that.'

'Oh.' Daniel hastily took a gulp of his own beer.

'You put me in the position of having to choose, Daniel.' Jack pointed out. He was supposed to keep Daniel safe and instead he'd had to choose to kill him. It had been one of the hardest decisions of his military career.

'I knew you wouldn't choose me.' Daniel said with a humourless smile.

'No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't choose you, Daniel. You know that.' Jack pulled a face. 'I had to consider the Enkarans. I just didn't trust that the robot would get it.'

'You've never liked robots.'

'No, I don't.' Jack admitted frankly. 'Daniel, you look at a robot and you see, I don't know, a person, I guess. I look at a robot and I see,' he waved his beer bottle at him, 'a robot.'

'You still could have given me more time.' Daniel retorted.

'There was no more time.' Jack shot back. 'The bomb had to be detonated as soon as the ship was in position or we would have lost the opportunity to take it out. If you'd told me what you were doing, I could have told you that before you went to talk to Lotan.'

They fell silent again. Both took refuge in their drinks.

Daniel sighed eventually and set his beer aside. 'I meant what I said, Jack. I knew you would trigger the bomb. I mean, I hoped that you wouldn't but I knew and I did, uh, think that I could get off the ship before it exploded.' He ducked his head. 'I guess I didn't think, really think, I mean, about how you would feel about having to make the decision.'

'Not just me.' Jack stabbed a finger at him. 'How do you think Carter would have felt if you'd died on that ship? You don't think she would have been upset about if you'd died at the hands of a bomb she made? She feels bad enough just about what might have happened.' He saw the archaeologist flush.

'I don't blame Sam.' Daniel muttered.

'Maybe you should tell her that.' Jack said pointedly. 'She seems to think you do.'

'I'll talk to her.' Daniel promised. His gaze moved back to Jack. 'So, about what I said before, about taking some leave?'

Jack tipped the bottle back and drank down the rest of the beer. 'You still want to do that?'

Daniel sighed and shrugged. He wasn't as certain as he had been when he'd first stepped onto the roof but there was a part of him nagging him to get away. 'Maybe.'

'Give it another month, Daniel.' Jack advised. 'If, after that, you still want to take some time…' his lips twisted, 'we'll talk about it.'

'Right.' Daniel's lips twisted. A month. He guessed he could do another month. He looked around the roof. 'I should probably go.'

Jack got to his feet as the younger man stood up. 'Daniel…'

'We're OK, Jack.' Daniel said. He held Jack's gaze or a beat before he turned and left.

Jack sat down in the chair. He could hear Daniel's car moving away and he felt some of his tension drain away. He massaged the back of his neck, trying to loosen the knots there. He gazed into the starry night. Somewhere in the universe the Enkarans were being delivered to their homeworld; the Gadmeer were being reborn. It was something to take comfort in as he acknowledged his mistakes. He and Daniel would be OK. They had weathered worse. Daniel and Sam would make up; neither could stay mad with the other for long. Maybe he hadn't quite fixed what he had screwed up but it would mend.


	31. Real Illusions

**Author's Note: **Sam/Jack UST. Daniel/Keegan. Janet/Team friendship.

**Beneath the Surface**** Recap:** _It is the beginning of a new day in an underground power plant. Jack and Sam line up at breakfast and the server Keegan refuses to give Sam her bread. As Jack protests, Daniel intervenes acting as though he doesn't know them. Jack and Daniel fight and Teal'c suddenly steps in breaking them up and telling them both that they shouldn't be fighting; that they are part of SG1 and are friends. A supervisor, Brenna intervenes and removes Teal'c. She claims he is night sick, and reassures Jack calling him 'Jonah' and Sam 'Thera'. The server calls Daniel 'Karlin.' Something is definitely amiss as they all appear to have no memory of their previous existence. Five days later, Teal'c reappears as 'Tor'. There is an explosion and Sam helps to contain it. Jack watches her concerned and is relieved when she is OK. Brenna agrees to listen to Sam's ideas much to Keegan's dismay. Daniel notes that Sam seems smart. _

_The SGC speaks with Administrator Calder on P3R118. Calder tells him that they haven't found SG1; that the team wandered into the ice beyond the dome and are lost. Hammond insists on sending a team to look. Daniel dreams of the Stargate and Jack, and he later approaches Teal'c who tells him to leave him alone. Keegan tells Daniel that if he continues people will think that he's night sick. _

_Brenna goes to see Calder__. SG1 are part of the slave population on the planet helping to produce power used on the surface that the slaves do not even know exists. Calder tells Brenna that she cannot implement Sam's suggestions. SG2 return and Major Griff confirms there's no sight of them and he doesn't believe that SG1 ever ventured out onto the ice. _

_As Keegan tells Daniel if he becomes friends with Jonah and Thera, he won't be friends with her, Teal'c collapses and there is almost an explosion but for the quick actions of Sam, Daniel and Jack. Brenna thanks them for their efforts and as they leave Teal'c in the power plant version of the infirmary, Daniel tells them of his dream; Sam admits to the same dream and they agree to meet later. After hours, they discuss their dreams and Daniel points out that their memories are very limited and that they need to start questioning everything. _

_At the SGC, Hammond tells Janet that he has asked Griff to put together a covert rescue plan although at that moment his hands are tied. Things are beginning to come back to Jack, Sam and Daniel. Jack and Sam are in a corner talking; Sam cuddled up to Jack, her head on his shoulder. Sam tells Jack that there are things about being where they are that she likes and he tells her that he remembers feeling feelings for her. _

_Brenna tells Calder that she thinks Teal'c is dying and the memory stamp isn't holding on the others. __When Calder notes that its time for them all to die, Brenna returns to the plant and attempts to help SG1 escape, filling them in on their real names and lives. Calder has anticipated her and arrives but SG1 manages to get the upper hand as Teal'c comes out of a deep state of kel no reem. SG1 break the news to the other slaves in the power plant. As Jack remembers Hammond, Sam calls him 'sir' much to Jack's pained dismay; they have to return to their military relationship. They go home. _

**Real Illusions**

_The mirror reflects an image _

_That I no longer see_

_I'm not that person_

_I don't recognise me_

Chaos.

The gate room was in chaos.

People in orange filled every space, clashing with the green fatigues of the gate room security officers and the blue of the Air Force officers trying to maintain order as the wormhole continued to disgorge more people. Janet Fraiser caught sight of Teal'c helping one of the refugees and felt a tremor of relief run through her; SG1 was back.

'Airman!' She ordered loudly, assessing the situation quickly. 'Start organising these people in groups of twenty. Take them to isolation rooms 1-Alpha through 10.'

'Yes, ma'am.'

The harried looking XO in the middle of the room shot her a grateful smile. 'Thank you, Doctor Fraiser.'

'Protocol Beta-Two, sir.' Janet reminded him. 'You'll need to assign security teams to watch the refugees until my staff can confirm they're not Goa'uld.'

He nodded and moved away, pushing through the crowds to follow the protocol, issue the orders and presumably to recall General Hammond to the base.

Janet's attention was already elsewhere. She shoved through the press of people to the ramp and the man walking down it, his arm solicitously around an injured woman. Janet recognised the method used to tie the sling from basic field training. She marched up the ramp already taking in details of her patient as she went; the pale skin, the slight sheen of sweat on the upper lip and the wide stare. The woman was in pain and suffering from shock, Janet diagnosed briskly.

'Doctor Jackson, what happened?' Janet asked the tall archaeologist standing next to the woman even as her hands reached to gently coax the woman into showing her the bloody upper arm being supported by the sling. Her brown eyes flickered back to him when she didn't receive a reply. She frowned at the blank look gazing back at her. 'Daniel?'

'Uh, sorry.' Daniel blinked at her rapidly, a line appearing between his brows as he tried to focus on her. 'Doctor Fraiser.'

She wondered why the way he formed her name was almost a question. She nodded anyway.

'Brenna was shot.' Daniel said quickly.

'I see that.' Janet waved one of her medics over. 'Take her straight to the infirmary.' She paused to squeeze Brenna's hand reassuringly. 'You're going to be fine. We'll get you patched up in no time.'

The sudden sound of the wormhole disengaging caught everybody's attention and Janet smiled as the remaining members of SG1, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter, made their way down the ramp. She wrenched her gaze away from Sam's new hairstyle and turned back to Daniel.

'And how are you?' Janet said, placing a hand on Daniel's arm. She absently noticed that the refugees were finally being herded out of the gate room.

'I don't know.' Daniel admitted hesitantly. He looked back at Sam and Jack with a curious expression.

'Doctor Fraiser.' Teal'c made a small bow as he came to a halt beside her. 'I believe all of SG1 requires your immediate attention.'

Janet wondered why; she could see tiredness and hardship in their tense faces and they all looked like they needed a good meal but none of them seemed physically injured. Still, she nodded her head. If Teal'c felt they needed attention, she wasn't going to argue with the Jaffa. 'Follow me.'

Jack cleared his throat. 'Where's the General?'

'I finally convinced him to go home three hours ago. He'd been here since you went missing.' Janet said wryly. She led the way to the elevator and commandeered it. 'I'm sure Sergeant Harriman will have called him.'

'Ah.' Jack shuffled in his place at the back of the elevator.

'You really had us worried this time, sir.' Janet commented, shoving her hands into the deep pockets of her white medical coat.

'Cassie.' Sam blurted out abruptly.

Janet glanced over at her in surprise at the mention of her adopted daughter.

Sam gestured awkwardly at her. 'I just…is Cassie…I mean, does she know we were…?'

'She knows you were MIA.' Janet confirmed, bemused. 'You know we agreed not to hide the truth from her.'

'Right.' Sam muttered, dropping her gaze to the floor of the elevator.

Janet stared at her for a moment. Something was wrong. Sam sounded uncertain as though she didn't remember. The elevator stopped and Janet stepped through the opening doors. She glanced back as she held the doors open and her eyes widened as she saw Jack shift almost imperceptibly and brush Sam's fingers with his own, and Sam's answering sad smile. It all happened so fleetingly, and their faces resumed their usual professional masks so fast that Janet found herself wondering if she had actually seen anything at all.

They filed past her and Janet forced herself to follow them into the usual treatment room. She watched as they took their places on the four beds that were set out. She nodded at the nurses to begin the usual tests.

Janet snapped on a clean pair of thin medical gloves and made her way to the SG1 team leader first. 'You want to fill me in on what happened, Colonel?' Her hands reached up to feel his neck, her eyes already tracking the skin for Goa'uld entry marks. No entry marks, she recorded absently, reaching for her penlight.

Jack's head jerked at the brightness directed at his eyes. 'You know the usual, Doc. We went to the planet, got our memories erased, escaped.' He shrugged. 'The usual.'

She took a step back and crossed her arms. Her sombre gaze took in all of the members of SG1. 'You want to go back to the part where you got your memories erased?' It certainly explained the odd things she'd noticed; Daniel's hesitation on the ramp, Sam's confusion about Cassie…

'More like blocked.' Sam spoke up. Her voice and face were calm but her fingers were pleating the sheet.

'They called it a memory stamp.' Daniel supplied. He stood leaning against his bed; his arms tightly wrapped around his torso. 'It temporarily made us forget; gave us false memories. We thought we were someone else.'

'They messed with our heads.' Jack said succinctly. Janet resisted the urge to take another step back at the blast of anger that flickered in and out of his eyes. She knew it wasn't aimed at her.

'I believe the supervisor called Brenna may be able to assist in providing more information about the procedure.' Teal'c added.

'Brenna?' Janet queried.

'The, uh, woman with the gunshot wound.' Daniel rubbed at his upper arms.

'I'll talk with her.' Janet agreed. 'How are your memories now?' She reached for a clipboard and began to take notes.

Jack shrugged. 'Oh, it's all coming back. All of it.' There was a hint of pain in Jack's rough voice and Janet figured he'd remembered his son's death.

'Me too.' Sam said quickly. She looked equally disturbed and Janet wondered whether she had recalled her experience with Jolinar.

'It's patchy though.' Daniel said honestly. 'I could remember you when you came up to me on the ramp but it took me a minute to recall your name.'

'I am fine, Doctor Fraiser.' Teal'c said firmly. 'My memory has fully returned.'

'OK.' Janet sighed. 'Well, we'll do a full CAT scan and MRI set and I'm going to need to restrict you to the infirmary for observation.' She ignored the Colonel's muttered protest and scribbled the orders onto the relevant forms before she handed them off to a nurse.

She noticed a doctor standing in the doorway motioning at her and sighed. 'I have to go organise the testing of the refugees. I'll be back to continue your physical exams.' Janet promised. 'Why don't you shower and change? Try to relax.'

o-O-o

Try to relax. Sam wondered how she did that. As if he had read her thoughts, Jack snorted in disbelief, drawing her attention. He shrugged apologetically.

'I'm going to shower.' Sam announced into the awkward silence. She hurried down the corridor and into the female shower. She stripped and her eyes caught on the image in the mirror. She shivered and she knew she should move to the warmth of the shower, but she was absorbed by her reflection, at the changes wrought in the few weeks she had been Thera and not Sam.

Her body was thinner; the muscles were toned to whipcord intensity; she could see her ribs and she traced them absently with her fingers. Thera had never gotten her share of food and she refused to take Jonah's more often than not – he had needed it just as much. Her face was thinner too, Sam mused. Her blue eyes stared back at her. She didn't try hiding the emotions that bubbled through her.

Regret.

Loss.

Confusion as her mind tried to assimilate her new memories of Thera with the old memories of Sam, and even of Jolinar.

Sam's hand moved over her hair trembling. She had just achieved a smooth blonde bob before the mission. She hadn't been certain it completely suited her but she had enjoyed the length. She could try to fool herself with all the reasons she had pretended about why she'd grown it; that she had wanted a change; that she no longer needed to be so bullish about being a girl in a man's world but she was tired of illusions. Truthfully, she had began growing it because she had secretly hoped Jack would be more attracted to her if she looked more feminine. Of course that had been after Edora and her realisation she loved him.

They'd hacked it, Sam thought with a sharp pang of horror. She looked like a scarecrow. How could anyone find her attractive now? She looked a mess. Jonah had, a voice whispered in her head. Jonah wasn't Jack though. Jack was her commanding officer and their friendship – their entire relationship – was constrained by that. Jonah had been her equal in the power plant and he had truly been her friend without any reservations or complications. He had stood up for her; supported her; comforted her. Jonah had been a hair's breadth away from becoming her lover…

Pain shot through her.

They had to go back to being Jack and Sam; Colonel and Major. Had to go back to watching how much they smiled at each other; how much they talked; how much they touched. No simple, uncomplicated friendship. No sweet kisses that promised more…she had lost that and suddenly the knowledge that she had, was more than Sam could bear. She stumbled into the shower, her hands fumbling for the controls as she hurriedly turned the water on full blast. She turned her face up to the cascade and let the first sob escape her lips.

Jonah didn't exist; Jack did.

Thera didn't exist; she did.

Everything had been an illusion; nothing more than a façade. But that wasn't true, she thought suddenly. She stilled under the flowing water. Their identities might have been faked but their feelings hadn't been.

Maybe Jonah was truly part of Jack.

Maybe Thera was truly part of her.

The parts of them that loved each other; the parts they had locked away in a room because they couldn't risk the mission, the team or their own careers by feeling feelings.

She wrapped her arms around her middle. Maybe what they'd had wasn't an illusion at all but the absolute honest truth. Maybe the real illusion was pretending they didn't love each other every day. And maybe, Sam contemplated with a heavy heart, that was the saddest thing of all…

o-O-o

God.

Sam hadn't even looked at him as she'd left. Jack tried not to feel hurt. He knew she had to distance herself from him just like he had to distance himself from her because they weren't Jonah and Thera. They were Sam and Jack. They had a military relationship. There were ranks and regulations between them not to mention duty and honour.

Bullshit.

It all felt like bullshit.

'We should probably do the same.' Daniel murmured, jumping down from his bed.

Jack fell into step beside him and vaguely noticed Teal'c following. The male showers in the infirmary were empty apart from the three of them and Jack was relieved at the relative privacy. There was silence while they stripped the uniform of the power plant and entered the cubicles.

The shower was hot; hotter than the water provided in the communal showers of the power plant. Jack grabbed the soap and began scrubbing his skin, trying to wash out the scent and grime of their captivity; trying if he was honest to wash away the memories of his time there because buried in them he now knew how it would feel to love Sam openly and completely.

Jack knew he had to forget it or at least lock it away deep in the recesses of his mind with his memories of the time loops when he had kissed her. What had happened between Jonah and Thera couldn't be allowed to change things even if some part of him desperately wanted it to change. SG1 were a team, a good team, one that was vital to defeating the Goa'uld; he truly believed that and he knew Sam did too. And she deserved to flourish in her career and he couldn't – wouldn't – stand in the way of that. No matter how much he didn't want to lose her back to the regulations, he loved her too much to stand in her way; he wanted her to be happy. Jonah and Thera had been happy together, a small voice in his head commented. Thera wasn't Sam, he shot back forcefully, and besides, Jonah and Thera didn't have a war to fight. It was just them, feeling feelings.

His lips twisted. He remembered the conversation when he had foolishly reassured her that no matter what was wrong with their memories he remembered feeling feelings; the underlying message that they would be together no matter what. He remembered the sweet kiss that had followed; the first they'd shared during their time there. He'd been too scared of frightening her off before that; of ruining his special friendship with the sparky blonde engineer who brightened his dark existence with her smile. But in the aftermath of the feeling feelings discussion, it had felt right. In fact, it had felt perfect but they had stopped unwilling to risk doing anything more in the semi-public place they had been curled up in. He thanked God for small mercies that they hadn't gone further given the reality but he could still remember the taste of her lips, the shape of her body as she pressed against him and the softness of her skin under his fingers, and God help him he didn't want to forget it.

He stopped and sagged against the cubicle wall, bracing himself with one arm as his head bowed and he stared at the water draining away in an endless stream. He heard the other showers switching off; quiet murmurs as Daniel and Teal'c dressed in the scrub pyjamas provided and the soft thud of the door closing as they left. He rubbed his eyes and pretended that they stung because of the soap; that the moisture was only from the water that continued cascading over him.

o-O-o

Teal'c quietly arranged the covers on his bed and settled back against the pillows. He felt well. He was certain the deep kel no reem he had performed on the planet had eliminated whatever had been done to him but he understood Doctor Fraiser's caution in making certain. Indeed, he mused, he agreed with it especially in regards to his team-mates. He glanced at the only other member of SG1 present in the infirmary room.

Daniel had climbed into the bed next to Teal'c's. He was lying flat on his back staring at the ceiling. 'Do you think we should check on Jack and Sam?' The archaeologist began tentatively.

'I do not.' Teal'c believed the Air Force officers wanted and needed the time alone to readjust to their reality and replace the professional barriers that their time on the planet had removed.

'This has got to be tough for them.' Daniel commented.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. There was generally an unspoken agreement not to discuss the couple's feelings for each other. Perhaps the young man could not remember it, Teal'c mused as he remained silent.

Daniel noticed Teal'c's surprise and gestured. 'I didn't mean _that_,' he explained, 'I meant getting their memories back. They've both been through a lot to remember.'

Teal'c regarded Daniel curiously. 'Then, is this not tough for you also, Daniel Jackson?'

'I guess.' Daniel rubbed his chest as though his heart was aching. 'I've remembered losing Sha're.' He admitted quietly.

Teal'c's dark eyes shone with sympathy.

'It's just weird.' Daniel remarked suddenly, shifting to look at Teal'c fully. 'I mean, I remember everything about my life now as Daniel Jackson but then I have these memories where I'm Karlin, and it's not me – he's not me – but he is.' He stumbled to a halt. 'It's confusing.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c had already experienced a disconcerting reconciliation of his time as Tor.

'Is it stupid to envy him?' Daniel murmured out loud. He flushed furiously and ducked his head. 'Ignore me, I'm just…' He waved a hand to complete the sentence and fell back against the pillows.

'You and the individual known as Karlin are one and the same, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c pointed out gently. 'Perhaps the physical environment of the power plant allowed the traits that defined Karlin to come to the fore.' He paused. 'Your move to disarm the guard in Brenna's office was well executed.'

'Thank you, I think.' Daniel said dryly. 'Maybe you're right. Maybe Karlin is just another side to me that I don't really embrace enough.' He looked over at the Jaffa. 'You know it's just as well that the memory stamp didn't work on you.'

'It was most fortunate.' Teal'c admitted, resting his head back on the pillows.

'If you hadn't told us to remember…' Daniel sighed and let his voice trail away.

Teal'c looked over at him. 'Something else is bothering you, Daniel Jackson?'

Daniel shrugged awkwardly and pushed a hand through his hair.

The Jaffa didn't pressure him; he knew the younger man would talk when he was ready.

'Doesn't it bother you?' He said eventually. 'That we forgot that we were friends? I mean only Sam and Jack…' he cut himself off abruptly. He fiddled with his uppermost sheet, smoothing the edge into a straight line.

'It bothers you.' Teal'c noted.

'Shouldn't it?' Daniel said.

'If you were to meet Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter among many others for the first time, Daniel Jackson, do you believe they are the people who you would approach first to be friends?'

'Well, no. I mean, they're military and…' Daniel stopped. 'And I'm not.' He finished slowly. 'I guess that's why you stayed away from us too, after you were stamped again.'

'A Jaffa is taught only to rely on himself.' Teal'c's face creased as he considered his friend's comment. 'As First Prime it was not wise to make friends with others.'

Teal'c could see the realisation of why they had not initially stayed close as a team dawning in the brightening of Daniel's expression. They were all very different people and it was doubtful if they had not become SG1 whether they would have formed the bonds of friendship and family they had. He wondered if there had been another reason the archaeologist had considered given their previous mission had seen his friend at odds with their team leader on how to proceed; their usual banter had been strained at the start of the mission.

'I believe our bonds as team-mates would have emerged eventually, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c stated firmly. 'Did you not set aside your concerns to work with them to prevent an explosion?'

'Yeah.' Daniel nodded.

They both turned at a sound by the door.

Jack walked into the infirmary room, rubbing his silver hair with a towel. He jumped up on the bed next to Daniel and looked at the empty bed on the other side. He threw the towel down and looked back at Daniel and Teal'c. He cleared his throat. 'Carter?'

'She must still be in the shower.' Daniel suggested. His eyes flickered to the clock. 'Maybe one of us should check on her.'

'She's probably just enjoying the hot water, Daniel.' Jack stretched out on the top of the bed. He crossed his legs at the ankle and placed an arm over his eyes blocking out the bright infirmary lights.

'That's probably it.' Daniel agreed gently. He exchanged a worried look with Teal'c. 'Jack.' He began hesitantly.

'Don't.' Jack shot back immediately. 'Just don't.'

Daniel's eyes flew anxiously to Teal'c again and the Jaffa felt the archaeologist's unhidden concern also start to worry at him. Perhaps it was not going to be as easy for their team-mates to reinstate the boundaries they had lost as Jonah and Thera as Teal'c had previously thought.

o-O-o

'Please. Keep still.' Janet begged the woman she was examining. The woman – Keegan – stilled. Janet gave a tiny sigh of relief under her breath and continued her exam.

'Well, apart from needing a few decent meals, I think you seem healthy enough.' Janet commented eventually. She made the notations on the file she held before pocketing the pen. 'You can rejoin the others.'

'What's going to happen to us now?' Keegan asked bluntly as she shrugged back into the ugly orange jacket. 'There's talk that we're going back?'

'I believe General Hammond has been discussing the situation with a new government on your planet. I'm sure he'll let you know as soon as there is anything definitive.' Janet replied politely. She stepped away but stopped as Keegan grabbed hold of her arm. She looked pointedly at the uncomfortable grip and the coffee-coloured woman flushed and dropped her hand.

'I was…I wondered if I could see Karlin.' Keegan explained awkwardly. There was a defensive glint in her dark eyes.

'Karlin?' Janet queried. She couldn't remember the name from the list of refugees she had briefly seen. 'Did he get separated into another group?'

'He's…he's one of your people.' Keegan said. 'The young one with brown hair.' Her eyes dropped to the floor. 'We were friends.'

Understanding flashed through Janet and she shifted uncomfortable with her realisation that the physical relationship Daniel had confessed to in the examination she had performed, had been with the young woman in front of her. 'I'll tell him you've asked for him.' She said briskly.

'Thank you.'

The sincere gratitude made Janet feel churlish for her shortness. She hurried away and almost ran into General Hammond in the corridor.

'Sir.'

'Doctor,' Hammond acknowledged her breathlessly. 'I was just on my way to find you for an update. What's the situation here?'

She gathered her thoughts. 'The refugees are mainly healthy if undernourished. There's no sign that any of them are Goa'ulds. We're finishing the last few tests now.'

Hammond gestured at her and they began walking. 'I'd like to start debriefing these people, understand what they want to happen next given their government's request for them to return and work the plant as paid citizens.'

'I don't see a problem with that, sir.' Janet agreed. 'I think it would reassure them. We've had quite a few questions asking what will happen to them.'

Hammond nodded understandingly as they stepped into the elevator. 'How are SG1 doing?'

It wasn't an easy question to answer, Janet mused ruefully. 'Their physical exams revealed the presence of some kind of chemical in the part of their brain that handles memory. It is breaking down and there was no evidence of it at all in Teal'c's. I think it's related to this memory stamp they mentioned.' She repressed the urge to sigh tiredly; she hadn't stopped for the past twelve hours and was beginning to feel it. 'My next stop was Brenna. They believe she may have more information on what was done to them.'

'Keep me informed.' Hammond stated firmly. 'And let me know when it will be possible to debrief SG1 fully.'

'Yes, sir.' She exited the elevator and he gave a small nod as he remained behind. She waited until the doors slid shut before she rolled her shoulders trying to dislodge the tension that had built up.

A nurse met her at the doorway of Brenna's room and Janet briefly looked over the file she was handed detailing the medical test results and medications. She replaced the clipboard at the bottom of the bed and transferred her attention to the patient.

Brenna looked tiny in the infirmary bed, dressed in a plain hospital gown and covered in a heap of blankets. There was an IV hooked up to her good arm while her injured arm had been dressed and immobilised.

'How are you feeling?' Janet asked, moving to stand beside the bed.

'Better.' Brenna's smile was pained. 'Thank you.'

Janet nodded. 'I've discovered an unusual chemical residue in the brains of SG1. I was hoping you'd be able to explain it.'

Brenna nodded. 'Of course.' She shifted position a little wincing. 'The chemical is called Durel.'

'Durel.' Janet frowned.

'It blocks any prior memories, making them inaccessible to the subject.' Brenna said quietly.

'Subject.' Janet commented with disgust at the impersonal description.

'Yes.' Brenna flushed and avoided Janet's eyes. 'With the previous memory dealt with, it's then possible to programme new memories.'

'How?' Janet asked.

'There is another drug called Kepotin. It makes the…them susceptible to suggestion. They are given new identities; new memories. They are shown images; played sounds and exposed to scents to reinforce it.'

Brainwashing; Janet fought to keep her face expressionless. She realised she had failed when Brenna flushed red again and looked away in embarrassment.

'So.' Janet said determinedly. 'Identities and memories. That's all you plant in their subconscious minds?'

'And a suggestion that it is an honour to serve; that the work is important.' Brenna completed. 'But that's all.'

It was enough, Janet thought.

'It didn't work initially with the one you called Teal'c.' Brenna murmured. 'We had to increase the dosage of Durel and Kepotin to make it work at all.'

The symbiote must have neutralised the drugs, Janet mused. 'Is there anything else you can tell me?'

Brenna shook her head. 'Only that,' she looked up at Janet, 'I am sorry for what happened to your people. I tried to help them as much as I could.' She sighed. 'I made sure they were well treated during the procedures and I insisted that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were kept bonded…'

'I'm sorry?' Janet interrupted sharply.

Brenna sighed again. 'Major Carter is a beautiful woman. She would have attracted the attention of some of the men in the workforce…'

'That's why you cut her hair.' Janet realised out loud.

Her patient nodded. 'It was necessary.'

'Go on.' Janet crossed her arms and gave her an encouraging look. 'You were saying Major Carter would have attracted attention?'

'Yes.' Brenna confirmed. She grimaced. 'I believed Colonel O'Neill would ensure her safety. When they were given their new identities, I made sure that they were implanted with the suggestion that they were already friends.'

'Friends?' Janet probed carefully. 'Just friends?' Her heart pounded as she waited for the answer. If it had been anything more…

Brenna nodded.

Janet let out a slow breath. 'OK…'

'Although, I think they loved each other anyway despite the memory stamp.' Brenna smiled sadly, oblivious to Janet's concern at her words.

Janet struggled to find her voice. She knew about Sam and Jack's feelings for each other; she had suspected long before she had been witness to their forced confessions during the za'tarc incident. But she also knew they had no intention of acting on their feelings. If she hadn't been certain, she would have raised the issue with the General. Had they finally stepped over the fine line they had drawn when they had been robbed of their memories and the reasons not to feel the way they did? There hadn't been any evidence of a physical relationship between them, she reminded herself. She took a deep breath.

'Brenna.' Janet regained the woman's attention. She hesitated. Could she really ask the woman not to say anything when she was being debriefed? If it came out that she had…she sighed. 'Thank you for the information.'

Brenna slumped back against the pillows. 'How are they?'

'I believe they'll be fine.' Janet said. 'You should get some rest.' She advised. She left before Brenna could say anything further.

She made her way along the corridors to SG1's room and entered quietly.

'The others are sleeping.' Teal'c said quietly as she approached him.

'Actually, Teal'c,' Janet said careful to keep her voice low, 'I was looking for you. I need to speak with you in private on a matter of some urgency.'

The Jaffa blinked at her in surprise before he inclined his head. He shoved the covers back on his bed and followed her silently out of the room.

Janet led the way to her office and closed the door. She rubbed at her nose. Teal'c waited patiently, standing beside her desk, his hands clasped behind his back.

'I spoke with Brenna.' Janet explained. She debated whether to continue but sighed and plunged in. 'She…she talked about how close Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were on the planet when their memories were blocked.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. 'I see.'

Janet grimaced and wondered how she asked the Jaffa to intervene where she couldn't.

'I understand, Doctor Fraiser.' Teal'c said suddenly. 'Think of it no further.'

She took one look at his calm, reassuring face and felt a wave of relief. 'Thank you, Teal'c.'

He inclined his head. 'If you will excuse me, Doctor Fraiser.'

Janet watched him leave, presumably to talk with Brenna, before she slumped into her chair. She leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Was she doing the right thing? Sam and Jack loved each other; shouldn't she report that? They may not have done anything against the regulations but surely their feelings contravened the spirit of them? Surely it would be better for them to be separated from a health point of view…emotionally, mentally.

But Sam's career would be ruined, Janet mused. She knew only too well what the rumours would be like if it got out. It was bad enough that there still were some male chauvinists around the SGC that figured the blonde Major had got her position on her back anyway. Not to mention SG1 worked incredibly well together as a team. Did she really want to be the one who broke them up?

Janet sighed. She straightened her shoulders and knew she would leave out the more personal observations about Jack and Sam from her report. There was no evidence of anything inappropriate just comments regarding feelings – feelings she knew they would never have expressed under normal circumstances; Sam and Jack had been subjected to alien brainwashing after all. But as she stood up pushed away from her desk, she wondered how many more times she would have to face the same decision and how many more times it would take for her to make a different decision altogether.

o-O-o

Daniel stood at the briefing room window and watched as the refugees filed through the waiting open wormhole. Although some had opted to stay on Earth, including Brenna, the majority of them had agreed to return to their home-planet after the new government had contacted the SGC and offered a settlement. The workers had agreed to continue running the power plant in exchange for their freedom. They would earn a salary, work shifts and live on the surface. Sam's improvements would be implemented to improve safety and efficiency. SG11 had been assigned to assist and monitor progress. Daniel was hopeful that it would work out. He nudged his glasses back up his nose and his eyes fell on one of the last refugees as she paused on the ramp.

Keegan turned and looked up at the window. Daniel's breath caught in his throat. His meeting with her that morning hadn't been easy given her hint that she would stay on Earth if he was interested in pursuing a relationship. He had explained about Sha're; that he wasn't ready to be involved with someone again. He had left unsaid that while Keegan might have appealed to Karlin who had been grateful to her kindness to him as a newcomer to the plant, she didn't appeal to Daniel who couldn't forget her mistreatment of Thera. He registered Jack's presence as the Colonel moved to stand beside him and felt Jack tense at the sight of the woman on the ramp as she raised a hand in farewell. Daniel raised his own briefly. He let out a sigh of relief as she disappeared into the blue horizon.

'I can't say I'm disappointed to see her go.' Jack commented not bothering to hide his dislike.

'Me either.' Daniel admitted as the wormhole winked out.

Jack looked at him curiously.

Daniel shrugged. 'At least she wasn't the Destroyer of Worlds.' He said dryly.

'Yeah, at least there's that.' Jack agreed, patting his shoulder. He moved away from the window and took a seat at the briefing table.

'You're early.' Daniel noted, walking over to the coffee pot. He gestured at it and Jack shook his head.

'So are you.' Jack pointed out.

The archaeologist was saved from having to reply by the entry of their team-mates. Sam took the seat opposite Jack and Daniel gave her a welcoming smile as he sat beside her. Teal'c took the seat by Jack. None of them commented that Sam usually sat next to Jack, just as none of them commented about the awkwardness between the couple. Daniel felt a pang of sympathy for them. He knew he and Teal'c would support them until things were back to normal.

The office door opened and Hammond walked out to take his place. The General looked around the team fondly. 'Before we start, I just want to say it's good to have you back, SG1.'

Jack gestured at the General. 'Thank you, sir.' His eyes slid to Sam and Daniel wondered if he was the only one who saw the glimmer of pained regret before Jack's gaze shifted back to Hammond. Daniel didn't think the Colonel agreed it was good to be back at all.

o-O-o

The forceful knock on the door jolted Hammond out of his reading. He rubbed his eyes and called for the person to enter. Major Griff walked crisply and saluted him. Hammond gave the order to be at ease.

Griff handed him a beige folder and a video tape in response. 'I thought you should see this, sir.'

Hammond took them tentatively, viewing both items suspiciously. 'What is it?'

'One of the young lady refugees made some…comments during her debriefing, sir.' Griff shifted as though uncomfortable. 'About Colonel O'Neill and, uh, Major Carter, sir.' He swallowed at the hard look Hammond shot at him. 'About their relationship during their time there.'

Hammond's eyes fell to the folder and video tape he held with distaste.

'Obviously it's bullshit, sir – if you'll excuse my language.' Griff said bluntly. 'But I thought you should see it.'

'You did the right thing, Major.' Hammond said slowly.

'Yes, sir. I think you should also know that only myself and Lieutenant Michaels know about this and he knows to keep his mouth shut, sir.' Griff said brusquely. It was open knowledge that Michaels hero-worshipped O'Neill.

'Thank you, Major.' Hammond dismissed him. He stared at the folder and tape for a long moment. He wasn't certain whether he wanted to watch the video, whether he wanted to read the report. He knew Griff had been explicit about who had seen the info in order to give Hammond the option of ignoring it; for the file to mysteriously and unofficially disappear. The military mantra of 'don't ask; don't tell' worked very well for a reason and it was doubtful if a single report from an alien refugee would be missed in the grand scheme of things. He didn't know whether to be amused or disturbed that Griff would assume he'd be open to the idea of a cover-up.

Hammond tapped the folder lightly before he squared his shoulders. He opened the folder unenthusiastically. He skimmed the report until he came to the relevant section. His lips pursed as he read.

_Keegan: __I always knew something was up with Jonah and Thera. They were always hanging around together. She had him wrapped around her little finger._

_Griff: So, getting back to my question, you never questioned where new workers came from?_

_Keegan: No, we assumed they'd come from the mines like we were told. I figured that was where Jonah and Thera had gotten together although I guess they must have already been a couple here. Right?_

_Griff: Actually, no…_

_Keegan: Really? Because they were pretty intimate for a couple that didn't have prior history, you know what I mean?_

_Michaels: Are you saying they were…?_

_Keegan: Oh yeah. They were always sneaking off into corners. _

_Griff: Maybe we should get back to your experience and what you would like to do now…_

Hammond put the folder down. On one level he was relieved; there was nothing but innuendo and gossip in the comments Keegan had made. Still, he knew the comments should provoke investigation.

It hadn't escaped his notice that SG1's two officers had grown closer especially since the week SG1 had been stuck off-world during the incident with the Replicators. Jack and Sam sat together in briefings and more often than not if he went searching, he'd find O'Neill in the Major's lab. There were smiles and banter; some definite flirting. It was nothing that anyone could hold up as definitive evidence of fraternisation but enough to prompt the question, especially after the debacle of the za'tarc testing when, even without knowing the detail, Hammond suspected that it had something to do with their feelings for each other. But he had chosen to ignore it and chosen to ignore it for a reason.

He knew SG1 was close, closer to each other than a normal military team but then they had served together for longer than most military teams and perhaps even the description of them a military team was a misnomer. It was to be expected that the only military relationship in the group would grow closer than perhaps the nebulous team-mate bond allowed by the regulations and he truly believed any unusual closeness was offset by the benefits in keeping the team together. However, he acknowledged that while a closer friendship between a CO and subordinate than usual was acceptable, something truly inappropriate was not. He leaned back in his leather chair, eyeing the folder as though it were a live snake.

The debriefing that morning with SG1 had been short and to the point, but Hammond had been struck by the thought that both military officers had been uncomfortable the entire time and that they hadn't sat next to each other as usual. Something had happened on the planet that had affected their relationship, Hammond was sure of it. He had decided to let them work it out themselves but given the report he could no longer ignore the possibility that they may have drifted over the line.

He sighed, feeling the temptation just to bin the report nibble at him. No. He slapped the folder closed and reached for the phone. The sooner they dealt with the accusations, maybe the sooner they got to the bottom of whatever had happened and he could be assured that the closer than usual military relationship between Sam and Jack continued to be just that; a military relationship.

o-O-o

Jack slammed the door shut on his locker. He lifted his foot onto the bench and started to tie the laces on his boot. It had been a miserable day. The debriefing had been thankfully short but he'd spent the rest of the day avoiding Sam's lab and Sam. It hadn't been easy; he'd wanted to spend the time with her and therein was the problem. Distance, he reminded himself. They both needed some distance to readjust. He wasn't stupid enough to suppose they could continue avoiding each other though. He glanced up as Daniel entered. Jack gave a brief nod of acknowledgement and changed feet.

'Going home?' Daniel asked, opening his own locker.

'Yeah.' Jack realised belatedly that his answer had been a little terse. 'You?' He added politely.

Daniel shook his head. 'I'm, er, going to the gym. I thought I'd do some weights.'

Jack froze in the act of tying a knot and stared at his team-mate. 'You're volunteering to spend time in the gym?'

'You don't need to sound so…' Daniel gestured vaguely at him.

Jack reached for his jacket. 'You need someone to spot you?' He offered by way of an apology, hoping the younger man would refuse.

'Teal'c's waiting for me.' Daniel said with a small smile.

'Well, have fun.' Jack said as he checked his pockets for his keys and wallet.

The locker room door swung open again and Walter Harriman entered.

'There you are, sir.' Walter said with relief. 'General Hammond has asked that you and Major Carter report to his office.'

Jack glared at the Sergeant. 'Now?'

'Yes, sir.' Walter suddenly seemed to take in his civilian clothing. 'I guess I just caught you, sir.'

'I guess you did.' Jack said sarcastically.

Walter seemed to realise he needed to leave. He gestured behind him. 'I'll go inform Major Carter, sir.'

Jack resisted the urge to volunteer to do it himself. He nodded sharply. 'You do that. I'll change.'

'Yes, sir.' Walter hurried out.

Jack sighed heavily and reopened his locker. He shrugged out of his jacket.

'That's a bit unusual, isn't it?' Daniel commented as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

'What?' Jack asked irritably, dragging his own sweater off and replacing it with a clean black t-shirt. He sat down to undo his boots.

'The General asking for just you and Sam.' Daniel said quietly. 'Why not all of us?'

'It's probably something to do with this 301 thing we're doing next week.' Jack muttered before Daniel could express his own unvoiced concern. 'Some military protocol or other given the big brass is going to be there.' He toed his boots off and stripped his jeans.

'Right.' Daniel agreed supportively. 'I'm sure that's all it is.'

Jack refused to contemplate anything else. He and Carter hadn't done anything wrong and he knew with absolute certainty that the reports showed that. Their only omission – completely mutual and not discussed – was the kiss. Fraiser had even unknowingly supplied them with an excuse for seemingly sticking with each other when they hadn't remembered Daniel and Teal'c when she'd reported that Brenna had ensured the couple remembered they were friends in order to provide Carter with some protection. Nope. The reports were clean. Hammond's summons couldn't have anything to do with their previous mission, Jack thought firmly. He shoved his legs into a pair of green BDU pants, zipped and fastened it up. He stuffed his feet into his boots and tied them quickly.

'Well, good luck.' Daniel commented as Jack got to his feet and shut the locker door again.

Jack nodded. 'Have fun in the gym.' He walked out before Daniel could answer and strode down the corridor confidently. He just made the elevator and he rested up against the back wall of it before it discharged him at the right floor. He caught up with Sam in the corridor. The green uniform she was wearing hung loose on her and he felt another frisson of anger and guilt that he hadn't been able to ensure that she got fed properly.

'Sir.' Sam greeted formally. Her blue eyes gave away her nervousness.

'Carter.' Jack jerked his head and they started walking.

Sam cleared her throat. 'Do you know what this is about, sir?'

Jack shrugged as they came to a halt in front of Hammond's door. 'I guess we'll soon find out.' He took the lead and rapped loudly with his knuckles.

'Come.' Hammond said authoratively.

Jack motioned for Sam to go in first and he followed after her, closing the door behind them. He was surprised to see Hammond standing by the internal window to the briefing room his back to them. He joined Sam in front of the desk and assumed a similar at attention pose.

'At ease.' Hammond said quietly as he turned around and walked back to his desk.

Jack adjusted his stance; legs apart, hands behind his back. He was vaguely aware of Sam doing the same. They were standing close enough that their arms almost touched.

Hammond sat down and fingered the report on this desk. 'The reason why you're both here is to discuss a report made by one of the refugees.'

Jack resisted the urge to look at Sam anxiously. 'Complaining about the service they received, sir?' He quipped.

'I wish it was a complaint, Colonel.' Hammond said. He pressed his lips together. 'There were certain comments that this young lady made about your conduct on the planet that I have to ask you some questions about.'

Jack's eyebrows shot up and he cut dead his instinctive and tell-tale reaction to look at Sam. 'Excuse me?'

'I'd like to keep this informal but you are certainly entitled to legal representation should you wish to avail yourselves of it.' Hammond continued smoothly.

Jack shrugged, pretending an indifference he didn't quite feel. 'I'm good, sir.'

'Me too.' Sam said quietly.

He risked a glance at her and he was pleased to see she was holding together fine; a little pale but her face was set, her eyes guarded.

'The young lady alleges that while you were under the impression that you were Jonah and Thera, you engaged in a physical relationship.' Hammond told them bluntly. 'I'm assuming you're going to deny this.'

'Damn right.'

'Yes, sir.'

They spoke together; completely in unison.

'Sir, with respect, if we had engaged in a, uh, physical relationship, Doctor Fraiser would have found evidence of it during our examinations.' Sam said tersely.

'Exactly.' Jack nodded his head in enthusiastic agreement. 'Good point, Carter.'

'I realise that, Major.' Hammond stated calmly. 'And believe me when I say it was one of the first things I checked upon receiving this report and that it weighs heavily into my decision to keep this as an informal discussion.' He shifted position. 'I'm also aware that both of you have seemed uncomfortable around each other since your return. So, I'm asking you if there is anything either of you wants to tell me about what happened on this mission?'

'Sir,' Sam turned to Jack swiftly, 'if I may?'

Jack nodded. 'Go ahead, Carter.' He said generously. He figured she would be able to handle the whole question a hell of a lot better than he would.

'General, I admit that I have been uncomfortable with Colonel O'Neill since our return from the mission but it's not because we engaged in anything inappropriate.' Sam began. She held the General's pale blue gaze firmly with her own. 'It's just that we had a completely different relationship.'

'I'm not sure I understand.' Hammond said, a frown creasing his brow.

Jack wasn't sure he did either.

'Sir, Jonah and Thera were friends.' Sam explained. 'That's all they were but that friendship was very important to them both in keeping their spirits up, and it was a much closer friendship that the usual relationship between the Colonel and myself.' She paused. 'As Thera, I could share my thoughts with Jonah in a way that I would never consider doing with the Colonel, sir.'

Jack tried hard not to let her words affect him. She was only telling the truth even if he hated that she couldn't confide in him like she had Jonah.

'I see.' Hammond nodded thoughtfully.

'When we realised our real identities, I felt a little exposed, sir.' Sam finished. 'That's why I've, uh, been uncomfortable with the Colonel.'

Hammond's eyes flickered to Jack. 'And you feel the same way?'

'Yes, sir.' Jack said swiftly. He held the older man's gaze. Exposed was a fair reflection of how he did feel, Jack thought wryly. 'But I'm certain the Major and I will be able to put this behind us and move forward, sir.'

Sam nodded in fervent agreement. She gestured at the folder, 'General, would it be possible to see the report that was made?'

Jack silently approved at her strategy. Maybe going on the offensive was called for. 'And may we ask which lovely refugee made the report?' His sarcasm was biting.

Hammond passed the folder across the desk to Jack. 'The relevant section is marked and it was an individual called Keegan.'

Jack and Sam looked at each other in startled recognition.

'You know her.' Hammond stated, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands over his slightly paunchy stomach.

'Keegan took a dislike to Thera from day one. I mean, Carter.' Jack frowned heavily as he flipped through the report. He winced as he read Keegan's comments and handed it to Sam.

'Actually, sir, it was Thera she had a problem with.' Sam corrected him. She read through the damaging comments and a hint of pink coloured her cheeks. Sam handed Hammond the report. 'With respect, sir, there's nothing in there but innuendo. The power plant was a very communal space. The Colonel and I did seek privacy but only to talk and in the latter few days, Daniel joined us.'

'Daniel can verify all this, sir.' Jack said confidently as he resumed the at ease position. 'Personally, I wouldn't view anything Keegan said as having any kind of credibility.'

Hammond nodded. 'Well, thank you. I think that clears this matter up sufficiently. I'll add an addendum to this report and highlight the comments regarding the individual's credibility.'

Jack felt some of the tension ease out of him. 'Thank you, sir.' He heard Sam's quiet sigh of relief before she did the same.

'I need to speak with you on some other matters, Colonel, so if you could stay behind.' Hammond motioned at Sam with his pen. 'You're dismissed, Major.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam came sharply to attention. She shot Jack a concerned look as she turned to leave and he hoped his own look of reassurance was enough of a reply as the door shut behind her.

'Jack.' Hammond gestured at the chair in front of the desk. 'Take a seat.'

Jack repressed the urge to sigh. It was never good news when Hammond asked him to sit. He took the seat gingerly. 'Sir.'

Hammond looked at him and Jack could see the indecision on how to proceed playing across his face. Jack stayed silent.

The General eventually cleared his throat. 'Jack, I'm satisfied that nothing inappropriate happened on this mission but I have to admit I'm a little concerned.' Hammond said quietly. 'From all the reports, you and Sam provided each other with much needed friendship in a difficult environment on this last mission, in a situation where you had no memory of any regulations.'

Jack stayed silent.

'You did get too close to each other even if it was through no fault of your own.' Hammond held up a hand to prevent Jack from interrupting. 'It isn't easy to replace boundaries once they're lost, Jack, to step back.'

Hammond looked back at Jack compassionately and Jack found he couldn't muster a quick retort or quip to make light of the situation.

He cleared his throat. 'No, sir.' Jack admitted honestly. 'Carter and I know this won't be easy but we're both aware that reinstating our military relationship is necessary given our respective ranks and positions on SG1, sir.' Painfully aware, he thought sadly.

The General finally nodded slowly in understanding and Jack got the uncomfortable impression that perhaps the General understood more than Jack hoped he did. 'OK, Colonel, I'm going to trust you and Major Carter to deal with this but I expect to be informed immediately if this does become a problem for either of you.'

'Yes, sir.' Jack said quickly.

'Dismissed.' Hammond said gently.

Jack escaped from the office and made his way to Sam's lab. He figured she would be wondering why the General held him back and he wanted to reassure her. More than that, he knew he wanted to check how she was doing. He guessed she would be mortified at being called in to answer Keegan's report. He slowed as he approached the lab and he tapped lightly on the door-frame.

'Hey.' Jack walked up to stand beside her.

'Sir.' Sam straightened from the blueprints she was examining. He could see the question in her eyes and knew she wouldn't ask it.

'Hammond just wanted to remind me about reinstating boundaries. That was it.' Jack said briskly careful to keep his voice from carrying to the open door. 'I assured him we were already doing that.'

Sam ducked her head, hiding her expression from him. 'Yes, sir.'

'You OK?' Jack asked gently.

She looked up at him and nodded. The smile she attempted didn't make it to her eyes. 'Yes, sir.'

Thera would have confided in him. Not him, Jack corrected in his head, Jonah. A sharp pain arrowed through Jack as he registered the loss of their previous intimacy again.

Jack gestured awkwardly and decided he needed to change the subject. 'So what're you working on?'

'The 301 test plans.' Sam answered. 'I wanted to go over everything.'

'Cool.' Jack said, his own interest perking up.

'You're really looking forward to it, aren't you, sir?' Sam commented as he leaned over to get a better look.

'Test piloting our very own glider?' Jack smirked suddenly and his brown eyes twinkled. 'Nah. I don't know what gave you that impression, Carter.'

Sam smiled back at him and for a second they both forgot about distance and boundaries.

Remembering was painful; their smiles faded.

Jack cleared his throat. 'Well, I'm, er, I'm going to head home.'

''Night, sir.' Sam said gently as though she understood just how agonizing standing there had become; she probably did, Jack realised.

He nodded and backed out of the lab. Jack waited until he was in the privacy of empty the locker room before he sat down and dropped his head into his hands. He eventually rubbed his hands over his face and stood up. He stripped and dressed in his civvies again quickly, more eager than ever to get home. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror as he took a step toward the door.

There was barely any difference in his appearance that he could see; silver hair in disarray; the same craggy, lived-in face. Yet another man looked back at him.

'You were one lucky son of a bitch, Jonah.' Jack muttered. He shook his head as he registered how crazy he sounded. 'I'm going nuts.' He commented out loud.

Jack turned away from the reflection. Hammond had been right; it wasn't going to be easy at all. In fact, it was going to be complete hell.


	32. Salvage Operations

**Author's Note: **Sam/Jack UST. Team friendship.

**Point of No Return Recap:**_SG1 are called to an emergency briefing where Hammond plays them the recording of a telephone call to the Air Force. The individual, who seems to buy into every conspiracy theory going, asks for Jack by name and talks about the Stargate. Hammond sends Jack to meet with him while the rest of SG1 perform surveillance. Martin Lloyd turns up; he believes he is an alien. Jack humours him and in order to give the others time to search Marty's house, he agrees to go search for Marty's ship. _

_Sam picks the lock to the __house and they search it discovering some medication; they take samples and leave unaware that they in turn have been under surveillance. As they wait for the results, they stay in the area taking rooms in a motel. Discovering that the medication is laced with an unknown chemical, Sam and Daniel go to talk with Marty's doctor, Dr Tanner, who tells them they are playing into Martin's delusion and he has no idea how chemicals got into the drugs. He provides them with Martin's work address but it turns out to be a trap and Sam and Daniel get taken captive._

_Meanwhile, __Martin turns up at the motel. Jack introduces Teal'c as 'Murray' and hands Jack a Stargate address. Jack gets worried when he can't reach Sam and it is past the time they were due to check-in. He heads to the doctor's office which has been emptied. When he returns to the motel, Teal'c has locked Martin in the bathroom but Marty has remembered where his ship is. They go to find it believing it is the only lead._

_Sam and Daniel are refusing to answer questions but ultimately end up drugged as the captors realise the ship has been found. Martin, who has realised that he with a few others deserted a war against the Goa'uld, agrees to act as bait and when Tanner and his friends turns up to get him, Jack and Teal'c along with back-up follow. They find Sam and Daniel but Tanner and the others have mysteriously disappeared. As Marty notes that there is a countdown on a hand held device they race out of the building but the countdown is for the ship which explodes._

_Jack and Teal'c take Marty through to his homeworld but it has been destroyed by the Goa'uld. They go back to Earth._

**Salvage Operations**

Jack O'Neill breathed a sigh of relief as he followed Teal'c down the ramp. He glanced to his side to check on the man – or should that be alien – beside him. He shook his head a little in disbelief. He had originally written the funny little man off as a stereotypical conspiracy geek with delusions of being an alien but Martin Lloyd had actually turned out to be the real deal. He felt a pang of sympathy at Marty's downcast expression; his home planet lay in ruins; a wasteland left behind after a war with the Goa'uld.

Jack's eyes briefly moved to the remaining members of SG1 at the bottom of the ramp. The doctor had banned Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter from the mission given they had been drugged earlier that day when Marty's unfriendly compatriots had taken them hostage. He pushed away the memory of his sharp anxiety when his two team-mates had gone missing; of the guilty feeling that his decidedly personal decision to team the two of them had been a mistake; of the momentary panic at finding them tied up and almost unconscious. They were safe that was the important thing. His eyes rested warmly if fleetingly on his female team-mate and he tried not to notice the way Sam's gaze remained fixed to somewhere over his left shoulder.

They were both trying to adjust back to their military relationship following a mission where their memories had been blocked and in their new identities they'd had no knowledge of all the reasons why they shouldn't be close; no reason to know the love they shared wasn't allowed. They'd luckily hadn't taken that relationship further than a loving friendship but it had been a heck of a lot closer than they usually allowed themselves given their military ranks. Replacing the invisible barriers between them hurt more than Jack would ever admit and it was proving more difficult that he had anticipated.

Jack shoved his thoughts of Sam aside and pulled his cap off as they drew to a halt. He raked his fingers through his hair, disturbing the short grey strands, and waved the cap at his waiting commanding officer. 'There's nothing much there, sir.'

'The Goa'uld destroyed the planet.' Teal'c informed General Hammond briskly. His dark eyes were sombre and Jack wondered if the Jaffa was remembering his past as Apophis's First Prime, of other planets that were laid to waste.

'They did a bang up job.' Jack added caustically.

'I really can't go back.' Martin blurted out despondently. 'It's all gone.'

'We're sorry, Martin.' Daniel said, his blue eyes gleaming sincerely behind his glasses.

'Really sorry.' Sam added.

Hammond's face creased with compassionate understanding. 'I don't imagine that was an easy experience for you, son.'

'What will happen to me now?' Martin asked despondently.

'Why don't you get yourselves changed and checked out in the infirmary?' Hammond said. 'We'll reconvene in the briefing room as soon as you're done.'

Jack patted Marty's shoulder. 'Come on.' He gave a sharp nod to the others and led the way to the infirmary, absently handing back his weapons on his way.

The post-mission checks were done swiftly and Jack hurried Marty into the locker rooms to change. Jack was impatient to be done with the day; he wanted to get home. He hurried a redressed Marty back to the briefing room as soon as he could.

The first thing he noticed was that Sam and Daniel weren't present. Hammond sat at the head of the briefing table, evidently tackling a stack of paperwork that was spread out over the shining top.

The General looked up as Jack directed a nervous Marty into a chair and sat one side of him as Teal'c took the other. He caught Jack's questioning glance at the empty seats. 'I don't believe either Doctor Jackson or Major Carter is needed for this debriefing.' He explained.

Jack nodded understandingly. Neither of them had visited the planet and he had been the one who had spent the most time with Marty.

Hammond waited until they had completely settled before he set aside his pen and clasped his hands atop the folder in front of him. His piercing blue eyes pinned Marty who huddled down into the chair as though he was trying to disappear.

'I'd like to begin by once again conveying my sympathies for the loss of your world.' Hammond said seriously. 'It couldn't have been easy to have seen that.'

Marty nodded jerkily almost dislodging his oversize glasses. His fingers fidgeted with the zipper on his beige jacket.

'There is the matter that you raised in the gate room, namely what happens to you now.' Hammond continued smoothly.

Jack repressed the urge to slap Marty's hand away from the metal tab as Marty pulled it up and down relentlessly. He reached for the jug of water in the centre of the table and poured a glass of water to distract himself, absently noticing that Teal'c had raised an eyebrow as Marty continued to fiddle with the zip. Jack wished Sam was present so they could share the amusement he felt at the Jaffa's evident disapproval. He took a gulp of water.

'I'm not averse to offering you a position with this command.' Hammond said calmly.

Jack choked, coughing water over the table messily. He hurriedly dragged a tissue out of his pocket and mopped it up. 'Really?' He asked Hammond in complete disbelief.

Hammond looked at him pointedly.

'Uh, no offence here, Marty.' Jack said before turning back to the General. 'But really?'

'Colonel O'Neill's right, General.' Marty said with a regretful sigh. 'I'm afraid I'm not very much of a soldier.'

'You must have had some role on the ship? A technician, perhaps?' Hammond said kindly. 'I understand the ship we found was very advanced. We would appreciate any knowledge you would be able to share with us.'

'I'm sorry but I don't think I can help you.' Marty said miserably. 'I don't really know how any of it actually works.'

'I see.' Disappointment flickered over Hammond's round face.

'I used to work in my mother's shop before the war.' Marty explained. 'I was going to be a writer only I…'

'Marty.' Jack cut him off determinedly.

'Well,' Hammond said trying to maintain a positive tone, 'I don't see any reason why you can't return to your life here on Earth.'

'Really?' Jack blurted out again, surprised.

Hammond glared at him.

'Sorry, sir.' Jack made an apologetic grimace.

Hammond sighed and turned his attention back to Marty. 'You have an established identity. I don't believe your, er, friends will bother you further. After all, if their concern was that you would give away their presence, well…that bird has flown.'

'I guess.' Marty said doubtfully.

'I think it would be for the best.' Jack said firmly. 'Maybe you'll settle here more now you know the truth.'

'What do you think, Murray?' Marty turned to the Jaffa on his other side.

'I too believe this is the best decision.' Teal'c stated clearly.

'Obviously, we would check on you occasionally and we would expect you to keep the presence of the Stargate and this programme confidential.' Hammond added.

'Of course.' Marty agreed quickly. 'I promise you, General, I'm very good at keeping secrets.'

Jack exchanged a look of disbelief with Teal'c.

Hammond stood up and waved an Airman forward. 'We'll make arrangements for you to be taken home.'

Marty stumbled to his feet as Jack and Teal'c stood up either side of him. 'I guess this is goodbye.'

'I guess.' Jack said, trying to keep his happiness at Marty's imminent departure at an acceptable level in front of him.

Marty sprang forward and wrapped Jack in a tight hug.

'Marty.' Jack yelped.

'I can call you, right?' Marty asked desperately.

'No.' Jack peeled the smaller man off him.

'I'm afraid the Colonel is correct, Mister Lloyd.' Hammond said formally. 'Any contact between you and Colonel O'Neill would risk the Stargate programme being discovered.'

'Oh.' Marty looked crestfallen. He turned toward Teal'c and the Jaffa stood stoically as he was hugged. 'I'm going to miss you, Murray.'

Teal'c glowered at Jack who was trying not to laugh. 'It has been…an experience, Martin Lloyd.'

Marty let go. He glanced at the General but refrained from hugging him. 'Thank you. For everything.'

Hammond nodded.

They watched as Marty reluctantly made his way to the waiting Airman. He turned in the doorway and gave a tentative wave.

Jack waved back and gave a deep sigh of relief as the other man disappeared.

'I suggest you both call it a day too. Your reports will wait until tomorrow. You're dismissed.' Hammond said generously.

Jack didn't wait to be told twice. 'Thank you, sir.' He and Teal'c made their way into the corridor and waited for the elevator.

'It has been a most unusual mission.' Teal'c commented.

'Yeah.' Jack stuck his hands in his pockets. He glanced across at the Jaffa. 'Who knew they'd be aliens living on Earth?' His brown eyes twinkled as the elevator arrived and they got inside the small compartment.

'I believe the magazine I was reading in the motel was most knowledgeable on the subject, O'Neill.' Teal'c commented, his own eyes gleaming.

'Don't believe everything you read, Teal'c.' Jack noted dryly.

'Yet was it not correct?' Teal'c pointed out as he clasped his hands behind his back. 'Are there not aliens amongst you?'

Jack gaped at him a little. 'That's not the point.'

Teal'c's lips curved almost imperceptibly.

'Funny, Teal'c.' Jack wagged his finger at him. They got out and started walking to the locker room. Jack's pace slowed. He'd forgotten to do something; something important.

He hadn't checked on Carter.

He stopped dead.

He hadn't checked on Sam even though she had been taken hostage and drugged. And Daniel, he mentally added quickly; he hadn't checked on Daniel either.

Teal'c looked back at him surprised. 'Are you alright, O'Neill?'

'Fine.' Jack muttered. He gestured behind him. 'I just forgot…something. I'll see you tomorrow.'

Teal'c nodded and Jack headed to the elevator. He was inside before he questioned whether he should actually check on Sam. It wasn't unusual for a CO to check on a team member after a hard mission but maybe he shouldn't. They were both struggling with putting some distance between them. He shoved his hands through his hair in frustration. The doors slid open and he stared at the corridor for a long moment.

Jack reached forward slowly and pressed the button to take him back up the mountain.

o-O-o

There was an eerie sense of déj vu as Jack took a seat next to Teal'c at the briefing room table early the next morning. Sam was already sitting across from him next to Daniel. He missed sitting next to her, Jack thought wistfully. He usually pulled his chair closer to hers, enough so that he could 'accidentally' touch her without it being too obvious or occasionally he'd catch the soft scent of her shampoo. Suddenly, she looked over at him as though she'd sensed his thoughts and their eyes caught. For a second, the same wistful longing shone back at him before she lowered her gaze to the table. He did the same with a gut-wrenching sense of loss that he was becoming accustomed to feeling. He wondered when it would stop.

Hammond's office door opened and Jack got to his feet. The General waved at them all to sit as he took his usual place. 'I'm sorry to call you in early but the Pentagon wanted this mission to happen asap.'

'May I ask what mission?' Jack said bluntly. 'Sir.' He added respectfully as Hammond looked at him.

'The Joint Chiefs feel that we should return and examine Martin Lloyd's home planet more thoroughly.' Hammond explained.

Jack recognised his tone as being the one Hammond used when he had been given an order he didn't agree with it.

'General, the place was a complete mess. There's nothing there. Nothing. Nadda.' Jack gestured with his hand.

'It is most unlikely that the Goa'uld left anything of value.' Teal'c added. His point made, he leaned back in his chair and folded his hands over his stomach.

'The Pentagon feels differently.' Hammond said evenly. 'The initial data gathered from the ship the Colonel found with Martin Lloyd here on Earth has convinced the Pentagon that it would be worth exploring the planet. They were evidently advanced, capable of interplanetary travel. There may be documents or some other kind of data storage left behind.'

'From what Teal'c described all the major buildings were in ruins.' Daniel spoke up quietly. 'Don't get me wrong, I mean, I'm an archaeologist and I'm all for studying lost civilisations but this just feels…' he paused as he searched for an appropriate description.

Jack felt compelled to supply it. 'Like a colossal waste of time?'

'Colonel…'

'With respect, sir, I think the Colonel could be right.' Sam flushed as Hammond's surprised gaze snapped to her. 'The MALP didn't pick up any unusual readings that would indicate an energy source and the pictures we received show there are no buildings remaining in the immediate area.'

'Believe me when I say I understand your point of view and your objections are noted.' Hammond said wearily.

'Um,' Daniel raised his hand, 'aren't Sam and I still technically off the active list?'

'Doctor Fraiser has cleared you.' Hammond got to his feet and SG1 followed. 'We have our orders, people. You leave as soon as you're geared up. You're scheduled to stay for twenty-four hours and return tomorrow. Usual check-ins.'

'Yes, sir.' Jack said morosely.

Hammond left.

Jack looked around at his unenthusiastic team. 'Let's gear up.'

o-O-o

Sam always took advantage of the moment when she assessed the immediate area to catch her breath. They might have gotten used to wormhole travel but it had really never gotten any easier. She kept a firm grip on her gun and ignored the weight of the pack on her shoulders as her attention fixed on her immediate surroundings.

Teal'c stood front and centre; staff weapon was at a diagonal angle indicating the Jaffa had not completed his own check but hadn't seen anything to immediately cause alarm. She could see the Colonel just to the side of Teal'c, gun poised. Daniel was behind her, wiping his glasses on a handkerchief but she knew he was reviewing the clearing for danger the same as the rest of them. Gone were the days when the archaeologist would lurch out of the wormhole oblivious.

The staff weapon moved to a vertical position and Sam relaxed as her own check turned up nothing. She started to look at the surrounding area from a completely different perspective. Her eyes were already matching what she saw to the pictures from the MALP; the devastation was worse up close. She shivered. This world had been more advanced than Earth and it had been razed to the ground. She suddenly felt incredibly fortunate that they had defeated Apophis's initial attack; had made friends with the Asgard which provided them with the bluff of their protection.

'OK, campers.' Jack said without turning around. 'Any suggestions?'

'We could follow the, uh, track.' Daniel pointed at the remains of some kind of overhead transport system. 'It would probably lead into the centre of the, uh, city.'

Sam refrained from the obvious question of what city…the rubble in front of them had to have been a city once.

Jack looked back at Daniel and nodded. 'OK. Teal'c, take point. Carter, you've got our six.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam replied crisply.

They fell into a single formation; Teal'c followed by Jack with Daniel in the middle. She recognised it as their usual order when the Colonel was being cautious or sensing trouble; the strongest warriors at the front (and even she conceded that point), third strongest at the back with the civilian neatly sandwiched. It had the advantage in a frontal attack that the two people most used to dialling home would be able to retreat with the two most experienced soldiers up front providing cover while having a contingency for an attack from the rear.

She looked at the silent rocks and ruins. It was spooky but there was no hint of something that would have triggered the Colonel's radar. Cautious, Sam decided. The planet had been destroyed by the Goa'uld after all. Of course the formation also provided a nice Daniel barrier between her and the Colonel.

Focus, Sam berated herself harshly. She was off-world and although there was no sign of trouble she knew how quickly that could change. She needed to keep her personal stuff back at base. Her blue eyes flickered to the Colonel. It would be easier, she acknowledged wryly, if the primary reason for her personal stuff had remained there too. She shook herself inwardly again.

This was exactly why the regulations existed; so soldiers wouldn't get distracted by personal relationships and the multitude of issues that went with them out in the field, so they wouldn't make decisions for reasons that had nothing to do with strategy or tactics to complete the mission. Sam sighed. When she'd first realised the strength of her feelings for the Colonel she had debated whether to request a transfer but then she had figured she was closer to all her team-mates than the regulations strictly allowed and she had somehow convinced herself she could handle it.

And she had.

Even when she had realised that the Colonel returned her feelings.

They had both agreed the mission and the team came first and she had been determined to meet her side of that agreement. Of course, there had been the incident with the armbands when he wouldn't leave her and their subsequent za'tarc confessions but even then they had agreed to keep everything in the room, to continue on. She truly believed they had been doing OK; balancing their feelings and their positions.

Until the mission to P3R118 when they had been subjected to a memory block. They had forgotten the regulations, forgotten all the reasons why they shouldn't get too close. They had primarily been friends but close friends who loved each other and knew one day they would be lovers. It had been a shock to regain their memories and realise the truth again. Their retreat from each other hurt. It felt like she had lost her best friend and in some ways, Sam acknowledged, she had. She liked to think that she and the Colonel were friends but actually being friends without the regulations had opened her eyes to how constrained their usual relationship actually was. It was difficult to go back to those constraints and remember not to touch each other too much; not to smile at each other or confide in each other…not to love each other openly again.

Sam's eyes flickered to the Colonel. She wasn't blind to the fact that Jack was hurting too. He kept up a good front – better than hers, she believed – but she hadn't missed the wistful longing in some of the looks or the way he would catch himself about to touch her and draw back occasionally. She hadn't been surprised that he kept teaming her with Daniel or Teal'c; had rarely visited her lab, or sat next to her in the few days they had been back. She knew he was giving her space or maybe keeping his distance; she knew they both needed it.

It still hurt.

Suck it up, Sam said to herself bluntly. She knew Hammond was looking to make sure they did make the shift back to their military relationship. If she wanted to stay on SG1, if they were going to do the right thing by their planet and for their mission, she had to get a grip. The problem was that holding to their duty and honour had been so much easier, she reflected, when they hadn't known just how good they would be together; when they hadn't known they as a couple would work. After all, they couldn't risk the safety of the planet on an unknown…but now?

Nothing had changed, she reminded herself. Earth was still in danger; still at risk. SG1 worked as a team and was part of the reason why Earth stayed safe. Maybe that seemed arrogant but she believed it, believed that her team fully lived up to the maxim that a team was more than the sum of its parts. She would usually be the first to demur at the idea that she was irreplaceable but she figured where SG1 was concerned, replace one of them and that equation would change, and they couldn't risk it changing for the worse. So, if her being on SG1 saved her planet from the kind of devastation that was all around them, how could she do anything but do what they were doing; trying to forget how good it had been between her and Jack and go back?

The path opened up suddenly into a large square. Sam's eyes widened at the wrecked buildings on every side, and the remains of some kind of statue in the centre. It looked like they had reached the city centre.

'Daniel?' Jack called the archaeologist forward.

'Jack.' Daniel said, moving to stand beside the Colonel. He took off his glasses and peered at the buildings around them.

''Any suggestions?' Jack prompted irritably.

Daniel shrugged. 'If this was the city centre, some of the buildings are likely to be municipal and they would have records of some kind. It's possible one of these,' he waved at the ruins, 'is a library.'

'Great.' Jack muttered despondently. He shifted his weapon and tugged his cap down harder. 'Carter, Teal'c; you guys take the left. Daniel and I will go right. Stay in radio contact.'

Sam repressed the urge to grimace. He'd teamed her with Teal'c again. Big surprise. Not that she minded Teal'c; they worked well together and she was very fond of the Jaffa. It was just…she wondered if the Colonel would ever team with her again. She pushed away the thought and refocused. She fell into step beside Teal'c as they made their way to the crumpled walls to the left.

Three large buildings, Sam noted. The first hadn't survived the Goa'uld attack at all; it was a heap of what appeared to be the planet's version of concrete and steel. The second and third had more potential. The second was missing its roof and the upper floors. It didn't look particularly safe. The third was mainly upright.

Without discussion, Sam and Teal'c made for the third building. Teal'c stepped up a lower window and peered inside. Sam examined the outside with a frown. The doorway had unusual lettering over the arch. Not English and she didn't recognise it as Goa'uld or any number of other languages they had come across.

'Teal'c.'

The Jaffa moved back to her side.

'Do you recognise the language?' Sam pointed at the lettering.

'I do not.' Teal'c said. He hefted his staff weapon and pointed at the window he had been looking in. 'The building seems intact inside.'

Sam nodded and reached for her radio. 'Colonel.'

The radio crackled. 'Yeah, Carter.'

'We've found an intact building. We're going inside to take a look.'

'Watch your step and check in every ten minutes.'

'Understood. Over and out.' Sam nodded at Teal'c. 'Let's go.'

o-O-o

Daniel watched as Jack lowered his hand from his radio. Given Jack's grimace, he figured that the military man wasn't all that keen on Sam disappearing into the ruins of a building even with Teal'c as back-up. He swallowed the urge to reassure Jack, knowing the other man wouldn't appreciate being reminded either of his worry or of his less than professional feelings for Sam. He sighed and dragged his mind back to the mission.

The buildings in front of them were mainly upright but they did look as though they had been gutted with fire.

'So, door number one, two or three?' Jack asked lightly, gesturing at the doors in question.

'Why don't we try that one?' Daniel pointed at the door to the building that looked safest.

'Door number two it is.' Jack pushed open the heavy wood and stepped into the gloom. He switched his flashlight on. Daniel scrambled in his pack for his and followed suit, hurriedly hoisting the rucksack back onto his shoulder.

The hallway was small; a narrow corridor led to the back of the building while a staircase disappeared upwards. There was smoke damage everywhere.

'I think we should stay on the ground.' Jack said. 'I'm not sure the upper floors will take our weight.'

'Maybe you should cut back on the cake in future.' Daniel murmured.

Jack's head whipped around and he stared at Daniel with reluctant amusement. 'Funny, Daniel.'

Daniel smiled and started down the corridor.

Jack caught hold of his vest and stopped him. 'Me first.'

The archaeologist made a sweeping motion with his arm in acquiescence. Jack moved forward. It got darker the further they travelled into the building. Creepy, Daniel thought and as much as he hated to admit it, he was glad of Jack's steady presence in front of him.

'You what's odd?' Jack said suddenly.

'Your hair?' Daniel retorted without thinking.

Jack's head swivelled back to him and Daniel caught the glower on the other man's face in the torchlight. 'You forget your coffee this morning?'

Daniel shrugged. 'Sorry. You were saying?'

'There's no bodies.' Jack observed. 'The whole walk here; nothing in the building. No bodies.'

'Isn't that a good thing?' Daniel pointed out. 'I mean, it's creepy enough without decaying corpses.'

'OK,' Jack agreed, 'but it's odd.'

'Not really.' Daniel said absently. 'The Goa'uld probably took any survivors as slaves and it looks like they decimated the planet. Fires probably took the care of any, uh, bodies.'

'Well, I feel better.' Jack said sarcastically.

'That's why I don't think we'll find anything.' Daniel continued, ignoring the comment.

'I thought you liked this kind of mission.' Jack said. 'You know poking around in ruins; learning about a lost civilisation; seems like your thing.'

Daniel shrugged again, forgetting Jack couldn't see him. 'We're not here to learn anything; we're just here to pick through the bones of this planet like vultures.'

'Like we do every destroyed planet we come across.' Jack pointed out.

'We wouldn't have considered coming here normally.' Daniel shot back. 'MALP readings showed nothing of interest; the pictures showed nothing but ruins. If we hadn't known about the level of technology because of Martin we would never have come.'

'Well, we're here now.' Jack responded brusquely.

Daniel opened his mouth to reply when the radio crackled.

'O'Neill, come in.' Teal'c's low voice rumbled from the tinny speaker.

'I hear you, Teal'c.' Jack answered. 'What's your status?'

'Major Carter and I are continuing to search the building.' Teal'c reported. 'We have been unsuccessful to date at finding anything which could be useful in our fight against the Goa'uld.'

'Understood. Keep me informed. O'Neill out.' Jack stopped suddenly. He frowned. 'Do you hear that?'

Daniel moved closer to Jack. 'Something's beeping.' He said with surprise.

Jack frowned. 'I think we should leave.'

'Shouldn't we find out what's beeping?' Daniel asked as Jack pushed him gently back down the corridor.

'Daniel, it's never been my experience that anything good comes of beeping in a deserted building.' Jack said tersely.

'Oh.' Daniel realised Jack thought it was a booby trap or a bomb. He picked up his pace. They burst out of the front door and back into the square in a rush. They got a cautious distance from the building before they turned back.

'It hasn't blown up.' Daniel said adjusting his glasses.

'Yet.' Jack added. He took a breath and his shoulders relaxed a little as the building remained upright.

'So.' Daniel said. 'If it's not a bomb, it could be a power source.' He glanced back at his friend. 'Sam should probably take a look.'

'Maybe.' Jack muttered. He grimaced and pulled his cap from his head. He rubbed his grey hair furiously before slapping the cap back on his head. He began to reach for his radio when it crackled again.

'O'Neill.' Jack answered.

'We have found documents, O'Neill. Neither Major Carter nor I recognise the language. We request Daniel Jackson's assistance.'

Jack pulled a face and sighed before he depressed the button to reply. 'We have something for Carter too.' He paused. 'Let's meet back in the middle of the square by that statue. We can have lunch and compare notes. O'Neill out.'

There was a painful silence.

Daniel looked over at his friend as they began walking. 'I guess I'll be going to look at documents with Teal'c this afternoon.'

'Yeah.' Jack murmured, tugging his cap lower.

'And you and Sam will investigate the beeping.' Daniel continued.

Jack didn't respond and Daniel took that as agreement. He hid a smile. It hadn't escaped his notice that both his friends had been avoiding each other since they had returned from P3R118. He and Teal'c hadn't mentioned anything but he and the Jaffa were both aware that there was a tension between the two military officers.

He guessed it was understandable; he knew the couple had crossed the line when they hadn't known they had a line to keep. He didn't know how far over they'd crossed and didn't want to know in truth. He'd guessed they'd been told to get back behind the line even in his opinion there was very little reason for them to do it. He knew the military reasons; even understood them on some level but SG1 wasn't a wholly military team and he didn't think the rules applied to them. They worked well as a team because they were close but Daniel conceded that the military had a completely different view especially when it came down to a relationship between a male commanding officer and a female subordinate.

It had to hurt, he thought with a pang of compassion, as he looked over at Jack's impassive face; at the deeply, carved lines that were held taut with tension. He tried to imagine how he would feel in Jack's place; if he'd had to repress his love for Sha're to adhere to rules and regulations, to complete the mission. He wasn't sure he would have been able to, he acknowledged inwardly.

Daniel gave a sigh of relief as they neared the statue. Maybe it was a good thing Jack and Sam were going to be teamed together that afternoon, he mused. Maybe they would be able to use the opportunity to talk and get back to normal. He looked up in time to see Jack duck his head as Sam approached; as Sam's eyes flitted over the Colonel before she jerked her gaze away.

God, Daniel thought fervently, he hoped they'd get back to normal because he wasn't sure how much longer he could go on without saying something.

o-O-o

Jack looked at the corridor and wondered at the trepidation in his gut. He frowned. He had a good idea that the trepidation had more to do with the woman behind him than the potential bomb in front.

'I'm picking up an energy reading.' Sam said briskly. Her voice was perfectly professional.

If she could do this so could he, Jack thought determinedly. He pointed down the dark narrow corridor. 'This way, Carter.'

They walked in silence until Jack drew them to a halt.

'There's definitely something there.' Sam frowned at the instrument in her hand. 'It has the same signature as the ship you found, sir.'

'So, not Goa'uld.' Jack checked, trying to keep his tone light.

'No, sir.'

Jack nodded. 'Well, at least we don't have to worry about some Goa'uld booby trap then.'

'No, sir.' Sam agreed dryly. 'Just a booby trap left behind by Martin's people.'

'Right.'

Sam started to examine the doorway with her flashlight. 'I don't see any wires.'

'Me either.' Jack noted. 'It looks clean.'

They looked at each other nervously.

'It could just be a power source, sir.' Sam suggested.

'Yeah, because our luck has definitely been going that way lately.' Jack pointed out dryly.

She smiled faintly at him. 'We could hook up some string to the door handle and open it remotely.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Jack agreed. He held the light while she rigged the door. They retreated to a safe distance and crouched down.

'Ready, sir.' Sam said.

'On my mark.' Jack replied. He nodded at her. 'Mark.'

She yanked on the string and they both heard the door open.

Nothing happened.

'Stay here.' Jack ordered. 'I'll go and check it out.'

'Sir…' Sam began to protest.

'That's an order, Major.' Jack said in a clipped voice, refusing to look at her. 'We don't need to put both of us at risk.' He moved away before she could reply. One hand held his gun firmly; the other the flashlight. The door had opened up a large room; a meeting room of some sorts. It was remarkably intact despite some minor smoke damage. There was a large round table in the middle; seats placed around it. There was some kind of metal object in the centre and he could see a flashing blue light at its base; it was definitely the source of the beeping. He moved forward cautiously. He looked under the table but couldn't spot any wires leading into the device; couldn't spot any obvious explosives attached to it but he knew that he couldn't guarantee that it wasn't a bomb.

Jack sighed and reached for the radio. 'Carter. It's clear. You should take a look.'

'Yes, sir.' Her reply was instantaneous.

She appeared in the doorway so fast he half-suspected she had followed him down the corridor. He frowned.

Sam made her way over to the device and checked out her instrument. 'This is definitely the source of the readings I've been registering, sir.' She considered its position. 'I'm going to need to climb on the table to get a better look.'

'OK but go slowly.' Jack cautioned.

She slipped off her pack and handed the Colonel her weapon. She slid onto the table, flashlight held awkwardly in one hand and crawled across.

Jack watched her progress, holding his breath. She finally reached the centre and bathed the device in light.

'Carter.' He prompted urgently.

'Sorry, sir.' Sam shook her head. 'The device doesn't have any markings on it and it seems fixed to the table.'

Suddenly, the building shook violently.

Jack was thrown to the floor abruptly and he watched in horror as Sam bounced over the surface of the table.

There was an ominous crack and Jack rolled away as a gap appeared in the floor.

'Carter, get off there! Now!' Jack tried to get to his feet and failed. He landed near to the increasing gap in the floor and scurried back. His gaze was fixed to Sam as the table cracked and collapsed inward.

She gave a cry as she slid helplessly across the polished surface and tumbled down the hole in the centre.

Down into the hole in the floor.

The table and the strange device followed after her.

'Carter!' Jack shouted her name helplessly as he crawled to the gaping hole.

The cessation of the earthquake sent the room into total silence.

'Carter!' Jack shouted again, trying to ignore the rising panic in his gut as he peered into the darkness and fumbled for his flashlight. He heard a groan. 'Carter!'

'Sir…'

He directed the beam to her thready voice. His heart seized at the sight of her; she was lying on her back; a section of table covered her legs; she looked barely conscious; her eyes were wide open and shocked. 'Don't move!' He ordered brusquely. He reached for his radio. 'Teal'c! Daniel!'

'We're here, Jack.' Daniel replied quickly. 'We're OK.'

'We're not.' Jack admitted roughly. 'I need you and Teal'c to get to the gate and bring back a med team and a rescue team asap. The floor opened up and Carter fell through it. She's conscious but it was a bad fall.' He hoped he didn't have to spell out the potential injuries for them.

'On our way, Jack.'

Jack could hear Daniel's worry in his short reply and somehow it eased his own. He looked over the ragged edge of the floor and ceiling boards that the earthquake had ripped asunder. 'Carter, I'm going to find a way down to you. Just hold on.'

He reached for Sam's pack and pulled out some climbing rope. He quickly secured it to a bolt that protruded from the floor and tested the weight. It would hold. He flung the rope into the gap, careful to avoid Sam. He placed the pack on his shoulders and gingerly lowered himself into the hole. He abseiled down to the next floor swiftly and made his way to Sam.

'You know if you'd wanted to see the basement so badly, we could have taken the stairs.' Jack said as he knelt by her side and yanked his cap off.

She gave a faint laugh which turned quickly into a groan as he heaved the table that had fallen on her legs aside.

'What hurts?' Jack asked briskly as he started to assess her condition.

'What doesn't?' She gasped as he felt her ankles and legs for sprains and breaks.

'Well, that's a good sign.' Jack assured her. He moved to examining her arms.

She gave an understanding grimace. Pain meant it was unlikely she'd broken her spine or neck.

No breaks. He was astounded. 'I don't think you broke any limbs.' He gestured at her vest. 'I should, uh, check your ribs.'

Sam pulled a face but she made no other comment as he unzipped her vest and jacket. He gently pulled her t-shirt up and checked the creamy skin for any signs of broken ribs or internal injury. There were none. He pulled her t-shirt down and reached back into the pack for the emergency blanket. The silver material was soon spread over Sam to provide her with heat before shock chilled her body.

'My head hurts.' Sam complained.

Jack frowned. 'You probably bumped it when you landed. Follow my finger.' He gave a nod as she faithfully tracked the path of his forefinger. He held up three fingers. 'How many?'

'Three.' Sam dutifully replied.

'OK.' Jack breathed out in relief. 'I'm going to give you something for the pain.' He dealt with the injection – enough pain relief he hoped to take the edge off but not enough to knock her out – and sat back. 'You're lying on some kind of squishy material, Carter. I think it broke your fall so the good news is that you don't seem to have any major injuries but I still don't want to risk moving you.'

Sam sighed. 'I understand.'

'Teal'c and Daniel'll be back soon with the cavalry.' Jack reassured her. 'You'll be home in no time.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam said quietly.

An awkward silence descended.

'What happened to the device?' Sam asked suddenly.

'It's here.' Jack pointed to a corner of the room they were in. The metal device lay in pieces; smashed beyond recognition. He gave a shudder. That could have easily been Sam. It took a moment for him to recover his voice. 'It's not working anymore.'

Another silence fell.

'We should probably continue talking,' Jack said finally, 'just to make sure you keep awake.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam said tiredly. 'What do you want to talk about?'

Her question dropped like a rock into a still pond. There were too many things they both wanted to talk about but couldn't; wouldn't.

'Carter…' Jack began with a sigh.

'Guess it's just as well I'm not scheduled to fly second chair on the 301 test after all.' Sam commented hurriedly. The test flight of the new 301 glider was scheduled to take place the following week.

'Yeah.' Jack said slowly, accepting the topic with a brief flicker of regret. 'I've been meaning to tell you that I was sorry about that. You should have gotten it. You helped get the thing built.'

'I don't mind.' Sam murmured.

Jack caught her eyes in the dim light and shot her a disbelieving look.

She grimaced. 'OK, sir. I might mind a little.'

'I knew it.' Jack said lightly.

'But I always knew it was unlikely they would allow me to take second chair.' Sam continued painfully. 'You have more flight time and you, er, ah, you're the senior officer.' She didn't the third factor that she believed had swayed the Pentagon in Jack's favour; the fact that he was male.

'Yeah, well…' Jack didn't really know what to say.

'It could have been worse.' Sam offered weakly. 'They were thinking about just bringing in one of the top pilots and not using anyone from SG1 at all.'

'Really?' Jack grimaced.

'I pointed out that Teal'c was the only person on Earth who had the ability to fly it.' Sam remembered.

'Of course you did.' Jack smiled gently at her.

'If it's not me, sir,' Sam continued tiredly, wincing, 'I'm glad it's you.'

'Thank you, Carter.' Jack said sincerely.

'I know how much you're looking forward to it, sir.'

Jack leaned forward. 'Sure but I'd give it up for you.' He said it unthinkingly.

Her blue eyes opened wide on his and he felt his breath catch.

'I meant,' he began slowly, trying to find the right words to explain that he would have stepped aside and given her second chair if it had been within his power to do so, although he wasn't quite certain right there and then he hadn't meant it the way it sounded either.

Sam tried to smile at him. 'I know.' She said before he could say anything else.

They looked at each other tentatively.

'You know these last few days have sucked.' Jack said abruptly, rocking back slightly.

For the second time in as many minutes Sam stared open-mouthed at him. He realised that she had probably believed he would never bring it up, would never talk about it. He had to admit he had surprised himself.

Her mouth snapped close but she didn't say anything and Jack had just concluded that she wasn't going to answer him when she spoke.

'Sucked.' She agreed softly. She glanced down at her prone body. 'Actually, it's still kind of sucking for me, sir.'

Jack gave a huff of laughter.

'I guess it's going to suck for a while.' Sam offered sadly.

He nodded.

Sam winced and gave a breathy cry.

Jack couldn't help himself. He reached forward and took hold of her hand. Her startled eyes flew back to his. He stared back at her unflinchingly. He needed to comfort her; needed the comfort of touching her, and he was tired of pretending. Her fingers tightened around his weakly.

'Thank you, sir.' Sam murmured. Her eyes shone with understanding.

A muscle tensed in his jaw. Jack nodded jerkily.

They sat in the darkness for a long while with Jack's hand holding hers securely as the minutes and hours ticked by. He helped her drink water; fed her some chocolate. He didn't let go of her hand.

Eventually, the radio broke the silence.

'Jack. Are you there? Come in.' Daniel sounded anxious.

Jack couldn't blame him. 'Here, Daniel. Carter's doing OK.'

'Colonel, this is Doctor Fraiser, sir. Can you describe the Major's injuries?'

'She fell quite a distance but nothing seems to be broken and she's lucid. She's lying still and I've placed the emergency blanket around her to keep her warm.' Jack felt Sam's fingers squeeze his. 'I've given her one shot of morphine but she's in a lot of pain, Doc.'

'OK. It sounds like you're doing all the right things. You should be OK to give her another shot of morphine.' Janet said calmly. 'We'll be with you shortly. Fraiser out.'

Jack took his hand away from the radio. His brown eyes moved over Sam's pale face as he reached for the syringe and administered the morphine. 'Looks like the cavalry's almost here. We'll soon have you out of here.'

Sam wet her lips. 'I don't know. There're some things here I like.'

He stilled as he recognised the teasing words. Thera had spoken the same words to Jonah. Jack didn't know how to respond; Jonah had known. But he wasn't Jonah no matter how much he wanted to be.

Her lips twisted as she read the indecision in his eyes. 'It's OK, sir. Blame the morphine.' She tried to move the hand he held and he kept hold of it. She looked at him inquisitively.

'It's not OK.' Jack replied quietly. 'It…' he struggled for a word.

'Sucks, sir?' Sam suggested.

He gave her a crooked smile. 'Sucks.' He agreed.

'Guys,' Daniel's voice crackled over the radio, 'we're in the square. We should be with you in five minutes.'

Jack held Sam's eyes for a long moment before he answered. 'Thanks, Daniel.' He ignored the warning and kept hold of Sam's hand. It wasn't until he heard footsteps that Jack gently let go.

o-O-o

Sam opened her eyes and blinked at the bright infirmary light. She moved her head slowly, carefully. Her gaze snagged on the Colonel. He was asleep in the chair next to her; slumped down, his chin on his chest. His hair was in complete disarray. He looked adorable. She was more grateful than she could have ever expressed to find him with her; she'd half expected that he would have retreated again, trying to give them both distance.

She heard a snore behind her and turned her head. Daniel was fast asleep on top of the bed next to her. He was dressed in his BDUs and wasn't injured so she figured he wasn't a patient and was just keeping her company. Her eyes moved to Teal'c sat between the beds, perfectly still in kel no reem.

She moved position infinitesimally and swallowed the groan that the smallest adjustment evoked. She was bruised everywhere; only bruised though with a minor concussion. Janet had told her that she considered it a minor miracle that Sam had gotten off so lightly. Sam put it down to the sheer surprise of the fall keeping her relaxed when she landed; that and the empty boxes that had broken her fall.

Her eyes moved back to the Colonel and found his brown eyes looking back at her.

'How are you feeling, Carter?' Jack asked gently, sitting forward.

'I'm fine, sir.' Sam said automatically.

'So you hurt like hell.' Jack translated with a smirk.

She smiled.

He gestured at her. 'Go back to sleep.'

She kept looking at him, unable to ask the question that hovered on her lips.

Jack held her gaze. 'I'll be right here.' He promised.

'Yes, sir.' Sam didn't really need the order; she could feel her tiredness pulling at her again. She closed her eyes. Maybe the day hadn't sucked quite so much. Maybe they had salvaged something on Martin's planet after all.


	33. Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:** Sam/Jack UST. Sam/Jacob relationship. Team friendship.

**Tangent**** Recap:** _SG1 are testing the new X301 Interceptor; a Goa'uld Death Glider that has been modified. They are joined by Lt. General Vidrine for the initial flight tests; Teal'c and Jack will fly the X301 while the rest of SG1 and Major Davis direct activities from the control room at the SGC. Everything seems to be going well with the flight; Teal'c and Jack are about to proceed with the weapons test in the glider named 'Digger 1'. Suddenly, Teal'c notes he no longer has control. The glider shoots upwards into the atmosphere and into space. In space, the drive shuts down and as Teal'c attempts a restart, they hear a recorded message from Apophis telling them that there is a failsafe to return the glider to him. Back at the SGC, Daniel hurries to contact their space-flight allies while Sam has an idea. They finally pick up a radio signal from Jack but there is a time lag between the control room and the glider. _

_Sam radios with an idea to slingshot around Jupiter but as she hears the radio message from Jack telling them that they have no thruster control she fears they won't be able to use her plan. However, when Jack gets the message he spots the missiles the Air Force had installed and asks if they could use them. Teal'c and Jack follow the instructions but the weapons release and one of them hits the glider.__ The preliminary satellite data shows the control room that the plan didn't work. Sam radios the glider and tells them they were unsuccessful but not to give up hope. In the glider, they note that the power systems and life support has been damaged. _

_In a briefing, Sam suggests trying to override the device Apophis installed would be a mistake – its likely Apophis anticipated that and installed something else. Daniel tells them Anise of the Tok'ra told him that there was an operative, important to both of them with a scout ship on a mission to a Goa'uld planet close to Earth but that they can't contact the operative. Sam theorises that they can pinpoint the location of the planet. Daniel radios the news to Jack and Teal'c who have powered down the ship while Sam finds the planet; P2C257. Sam and Daniel get permission to leave from Hammond who radios the glider and tells them they need to hang on. Sam and Daniel get to the planet and are beamed aboard the Tok'ra scout ship. Jacob/Selmak yells at them and asks what they're doing there; they quickly explain and they start back._

_Teal'c tells Jack he will go into a deep state of kel no reem to conserve oxygen; he tells him that he considers it to have been an honour to fight by his side and that they are brothers; Jack says 'back at you'. Teal'c meditates._

_The glider runs into trouble as Jacob/Selmak push the engines beyond maximum capacity in order to reach them. The engines die and have to be rebooted while they are in the presence of a Goa'uld mothership. Daniel buys some time by telling the ship he is the great and powerful Oz. Jack is beginning to suffer the effects of anoxia. The scout ship finally gets to them and although Jack is not exactly with it, Teal'c wakes and manages to get them focused so they can release themselves from the glider and get ringed aboard. Jack thanks Jacob/Selmak and they head home. _

**Leap of Faith**

Jacob Carter grasped the outstretched hand of Jack O'Neill and helped pull him up from the floor of the cargo bay. Jacob was peripherally aware that his daughter, Samantha, was moving to hover next to her CO just as Daniel Jackson took a step closer on the Colonel's other side.

Jack gave a small nod as he got upright. 'I'm good.' He claimed.

_He's going to fall over as soon as you let go of him_, Jacob's symbiote Selmak warned in his head.

_I know_, Jacob replied, _but we both know he won't listen to me even if I tell him_. He released Jack.

The Colonel immediately lurched side-ways off-balance. 'Woah.' Jack's arms flailed wildly as he tried to stand on legs that weren't altogether steady after being trapped in a cold glider for hours.

Sam grabbed him on one side as Daniel grabbed him on the other. Jacob noticed that their remaining team-mate, Teal'c, simply raised one eyebrow in amusement. The Jaffa seemed remarkably well given he had experienced the same long wait in the glider but he had spent much of the time in kel no reem and Jacob figured the Jaffa physiology was much more capable of handling the effects than the more fragile human body.

'Easy, sir.' Sam cautioned as they steadied Jack.

'Maybe you should sit down, Jack.' Daniel suggested breathlessly.

'Maybe I should sit down.' Jack agreed, his hands clutching desperately onto his two team-mates. 'Just for a second.'

Sam nodded at Daniel and they gently shifted him closer to the wall and lowered him to the floor again.

Jack rested up against the bulk head. 'This is good.' He said brightly, looking up at Sam and smiling. 'I'll just rest here a minute.'

Jacob hid his smirk. 'Right, Jack.' His smirk fell away as he realised that the Colonel hadn't taken his eyes off Sam and she was looking just as intently back at her CO with a soft smile on her face.

'_Dammit, Colonel! We haven't come all this way just to take you home in a box!' _

Her raw emotion when they'd first tried to wake Jack in the glider drifted through his mind. He shuffled uncomfortable with the direction of his thoughts. 'Uh, Sam?'

She didn't even look up. 'Yeah, Dad?'

'We should get going.' Jacob said pointedly. He ignored Selmak snickering in his head.

'Sure.' Sam waved at him to leave distractedly as she crouched down beside Jack. 'How are you feeling, sir?'

_Jacob_, Selmak prompted. Jacob reluctantly began to turn to the front of the ship. He heard Jack responding that he had a headache.

'This is real, right? You're real?' Jack asked, suddenly serious. 'I'm not hallucinating?'

Jacob glanced back and his eyebrows rose as the Colonel seemed to reach for Sam and stopped, his hand falling to the ground just short of her.

Sam placed a hand on Jack's arm to reassure him. 'I'm really here, sir. You're really OK.'

Jacob frowned heavily.

'Do you require assistance flying this ship, Jacob Carter?'

Teal'c's question arrested Jacob's attention, his head snapping to the Jaffa. He suddenly realised he had stopped half-way through the doorway transfixed by the interaction between his daughter and her CO.

'No.' Jacob responded belatedly. He turned away again and marched to the seat at the front of the ship. He slipped into the chair and settled into a comfortable position.

_Don't start_, he warned his symbiote.

_We have been through this before, Jacob_. Selmak pointed out gently. _I know you have concerns about your daughter's relationship with Colonel O'Neill but neither has ever given you any cause to…_

_I know. _Jacob snapped. He knew he was apt to worry about it; ever since he had met Jack and realised he bore a striking similarity to Sam's ex-fiancé, ever since he had worked out how close they were as team-mates, ever since he had discovered that Jack cared about his daughter when they had been returning from Netu. But he was assured that Jack would never hurt Sam.

_Jacob…_

_Can we stop talking about this?_ He reached for the activation control for the engines and frowned when they stuttered and died. 'Damn.'

'Dad?' Sam hurried into the cockpit. 'What's going on?'

'It's the engines.' Jacob said with a sigh. 'We overtaxed them on the way here.' He rose and headed for the back of the ship. Sam followed him. He glanced at the cargo bay wall and slowed at the empty space. 'Where are the boys?'

'Freshening up.' Sam said, heading to the control panels to the right. 'We packed the Colonel and Teal'c a change of clothes. Daniel's helping make sure the Colonel stays upright.' She was already opening the panel to examine the crystals, her mind seemingly fixed on their problem.

Jacob was wondering how a Jaffa and two full grown men fitted into the small bathroom on the scout ship when he spotted the problem with the engines. 'Here.' He took out the long green cylinder of crystal. 'This one's burnt out.'

'Do you have a spare?' Sam asked, her fingers tapping lightly on her thighs.

'It's in the next panel across.' Jacob looked at her closely, seeing the tiredness in the faint white lines and the dark shadows under her eyes. He wondered whether she had rested at all since her team-mates' mishap in the glider.

Sam opened it and he indicated the crystal he wanted. She frowned as she pulled it free. 'It's blue.'

'It'll work.' Jacob assured her. 'It's just a patch but it'll get us home.'

Sam nodded and handed him the crystal. He pushed it into place. She stepped back and rubbed her arms.

'You OK, kiddo?' Jacob asked concerned.

'I'm fine.' Sam replied automatically. She caught his look of disbelief. 'Just a little tired. That's all.'

'You sleep at all since this went down?' Jacob asked gently, parental concern seeping into his voice.

She rolled her blue eyes at him and for a brief second he was transported back to when she was sixteen. 'Dad.' The word was a protest and a complaint all rolled up into one; it had taken her years to perfect and years for him to translate it correctly:_ don't interfere; I'm fine._

He held up a hand. 'It's going to take an hour or so to get back. You might as well make yourself comfortable.'

'Maybe I will.' Sam murmured attempting a smile.

Jacob patted her arm encouragingly. He left her in the cargo bay and moved back to the pilot's chair. He sighed in relief as the engines started and absently registered the murmur of voices behind him; he surmised that the rest of SG1 had returned from their bathroom break. He began to manoeuvre away from the glider. He shook his head in reluctant admiration at the beaten up ship. He was amazed Jack and Teal'c were still alive.

_They were very lucky_, Selmak noted. _If Samantha and Daniel had not found us when they did, if we had not pushed the engines so hard; this may have had a different outcome._

_What were they thinking? _Jacob sighed inwardly. _They could have gotten themselves killed._

_They were thinking that they could reuse the technology and take a short cut__ as the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra before them. Daniel and Samantha were right about that. _Selmak said a hint of amusement stealing into her internal voice. _It might have worked too. It shows a certain ingenuity to have actually repaired the ship at all._

_You almost sound like you admire the effort_, Jacob noted with some surprise. Selmak had been cheering him on when he had taken Sam and Daniel to task earlier.

_I do_, Selmak admitted. _Your race is very young, Jacob, and perhaps it was a mistake but they have an enthusiasm and passion about seeking to better themselves that I admire._

He felt rather than heard the regret that the Tok'ra no longer had such enthusiasm or passion. _Well, it was still a mistake_, Jacob said forcefully.

Selmak chuckled. _Sometimes you have to let the young make their own mistakes; you have to let go and let them fall. And sometimes, they have friends to catch them. _

The image of Jack floundering when Jacob had let go only for Sam and Daniel to support him flashed through his mind. It brought a smile to his face but it faded again as his thoughts drifted to his daughter.

_You are worried about Samantha_, Selmak realised, turning over his thoughts in their shared conscience; his observations of her tiredness, the stress in her voice, the shadows in her eyes.

_I should have stuck around after the thing with Martouf_, Jacob berated himself harshly. _She shouldn't have had to go through that alone._

_I do not believe she did_, Selmak reassured him. _SG1 is a close team; I'm sure they supported her through her grief._

_Still, _Jacob said determinedly unwilling to let go of his guilt so easily, _I should have been here._

_We tried to return. _Selmak pointed out gently. _We could not have anticipated that the Earth would be caught in a time-loop. _

Three months of worrying why they couldn't make contact; Jacob remembered it with a shudder. Selmak was the only reason he had made it through those months sane.

_Perhaps we can take a vacation when we get to Earth_, Selmak mused. _You have not seen either Samantha or Mark for some time. _

_That would be good_, Jacob agreed, sending her a wordless pulse of gratitude. _I'd like to spend some time with my kids. Maybe try and see what's going on with Sam._

_You think it'__s more than her grief over Martouf?_ Selmak's internal voice was riddled with puzzlement.

Jacob sighed and shrugged. _Something was going on with her before Martouf. You remember when we visited just after the incident with the armbands?_

Selmak turned over the memory in their head. Sam had claimed she was simply dealing with the close call she and the Colonel had experienced; of being stuck helplessly behind a force-shield, trapped with Jaffa closing in on them. But she remembered how Samantha had trembled in her father's arms as they had said goodbye.

_Perhaps you are right_, Selmak mused.

Her host nodded. _I know I'm right._ He just had no idea how he was going to get Sam to open up to him. He had never been good at that. Kathy, his late wife, had been the one who the kids went to for advice and parental succour. He had been absent too much and even when he'd been around, well, all that touchy-feely stuff, it wasn't really him. But, he thought determinedly, he wanted to do better and he would. After all, he did have a two-thousand year old symbiote to help smooth his rougher edges.

Selmak chortled at his internal commentary.

'May I join you, Jacob Carter?'

Jacob looked up briefly at Teal'c's solemn face and belatedly realised that the cargo bay behind him was completely silent.

'The others are sleeping.' Teal'c confirmed.

Jacob gestured for him to take the passenger seat. He briefly noted the BDU which had replaced the rumpled flight suit the Jaffa had been wearing previously. 'You didn't want to get some rest?'

'My kel no reem was very deep.' Teal'c informed him as he took the chair and stared out into space. 'I will not require rest for many hours.'

'You saved Jack's life.' Jacob commented bluntly. 'If you hadn't performed your meditation, you would have run out of oxygen hours ago.'

Teal'c inclined his bald head in agreement; the lights glinted off his gold brand and Jacob could feel the faint stir of discomfort from Selmak at the reminder of Teal'c's previous existence as First Prime of Apophis. 'I have not yet had the chance to thank you for coming to our assistance.'

'Well,' Jacob shifted in his seat a little uncomfortable with the praise, 'I haven't really had a chance to thank you for saving us on Netu.' He glanced over and caught the Jaffa's dark eyes. 'I think we're even.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c murmured with rich satisfaction. He folded his hands over his black t-shirt.

Selmak regarded the Jaffa for a long moment. _He is disturbed by something._

Jacob took a second look at Teal'c's smooth expression and relaxed pose. _How can you tell?_

_He is tense_, Selmak pointed out; _his shoulder muscles and jaw are tight._ _Let me speak with him_, she suggested impulsively. Jacob acquiesced, curious to see where the conversation would go.

'Something bothers you, Teal'c.' Selmak stated bluntly.

_So much for the subtle approach_, Jacob teased. His symbiote mentally shushed him.

Teal'c turned to look at Selmak with a small frown. 'Selmak.'

'Apologies, Teal'c, but I cannot help but notice you seem unusually tense for just being rescued.' Selmak said smoothly. 'Something bothers you.'

'You are correct.' Teal'c admitted. He breathed in deeply. 'I was thinking of the recall device within the glider.'

Selmak's eyes widened. 'You blame yourself.' She realised.

'Before I betrayed Apophis no such device was necessary.' Teal'c pointed out ruthlessly.

'And so you blame yourself for what happened here?' Selmak said gently. Jacob felt her surprise at the Jaffa's admission; at his assumption of responsibility.

'If I had not betrayed Apophis…' Teal'c began.

'If you had not betrayed Apophis, it is unlikely the Tau'ri would ever have been in possession of a glider to test.' Selmak interrupted tartly. 'Further, your team-mates would undoubtedly be dead as would I and Jacob.'

Teal'c blinked at being scolded. 'I stand corrected.'

'You should be proud, Teal'c.' Selmak said. 'I perhaps of all people know how difficult it must have been to have acted against Apophis; how much your decision cost you. It would have been easy for you to have simply continued with Apophis and buried your doubts about his godhood. When you chose to save the Tau'ri, you gave up your life in that instant.'

'A life without freedom is no life.' Teal'c responded quietly. 'I want more for people; for my son.'

'And they now have a chance to grasp that.' Selmak murmured. 'Perhaps because you live among the Tau'ri, you do not realise the full impact of your actions on the Jaffa. Your example has moved others to follow; to question the Goa'uld in a way that I have not seen since the early days of the Tok'ra.'

Teal'c frowned. 'We are still only few.'

'More than you know, I think.' Selmak said softly. 'May I ask you a question, Teal'c?'

He bowed his head.

'Why do you remain among the Tau'ri?' Selmak asked, her voice bright with nothing more than curiosity.

Teal'c gave her question serious consideration. 'I can do more to fight the Goa'uld as part of SG1. The Jaffa rebellion cannot yet make a difference.'

'Perhaps because it is waiting for leadership.' Selmak suggested. 'Only so much can be influenced by reputation alone.'

'My mentor Bra'tac leads.' Teal'c's tone warned against any disrespect of Bra'tac's abilities.

'And I'm sure he is to be admired, Teal'c.' Selmak soothed the Jaffa's clearly ruffled feathers. 'But while he may have seeded your own doubts and taught you much, he was not the first Jaffa to raise his weapon against his God. That was you.'

Teal'c shifted in his seat as though discomforted by Selmak's words. 'I do not seek to lead.'

'No great leader ever does.' Selmak said with a short laugh. 'Egeria simply wished for a different future for her children; for us to live in harmony together without the bloodshed of power-mongering and battle. She birthed a rebellion with the Tok'ra; you have fathered one with the Jaffa. I truly believe your rebellion would grow tenfold if you were seen once in a while amongst the Jaffa who follow you.'

'Are you suggesting I leave the Tau'ri?' Teal'c asked roughly.

Jacob had been listening quietly – fascinated by the conversation – but at Teal'c's question, he mentally nudged Selmak. _May I?_

She returned control to him.

'I think what Selmak is suggesting, Teal'c, is that it doesn't have to be an either-or situation anymore.' Jacob said briskly.

'I am uncertain of your meaning.' Teal'c admitted warily.

Jacob smiled at him. 'Look, maybe when you first joined us it wasn't possible for you to do both. But you've been fighting with us for over three years; I think it's clear your place on SG1 is safe. General Hammond trusts you. If you want to spend sometime off-world helping to solidify support for the Jaffa rebellion that only helps us all.' He shrugged. 'And Selmak's right; the Jaffa rebellion is growing. You're the living example of what it is trying to achieve; a Free Jaffa. Seeing you would help underscore why they're doing it; bring others to the cause. I have to tell you; you have a helluva reputation out there.' He laughed again. 'Actually, you all do.' It was slightly terrifying to hear his own daughter spoken about with reverential awe at times.

Teal'c was silent for a while and Jacob figured he and Selmak had given the Jaffa something to think about. He left the Jaffa alone and felt Selmak's internal satisfaction.

_You're fairly pleased with yourself_, Jacob noted with indulgent amusement.

_He could have died here and I am certain the rebellion would have died with him._ Selmak sighed. _The Jaffa need him. They are growing but without clear direction they are more likely to become a problem than a solution._

_You don't trust them_, Jacob realised startled.

_I trust Teal'c__ who has proven himself worthy of trust_, Selmak corrected strongly, _but you are correct; I do not trust the Jaffa as a whole. They may only be a tool wielded by the Goa'uld but the last sight many Tok'ra see is the Jaffa that kills them._

Jacob frowned as he registered the depth of her fear and distrust. _Why haven't you shared this with me before?_

_We have never discussed the issue before_, Selmak reminded him. _I did not mean to hide it from you._

Jacob's mental reply was interrupted as Teal'c finally cleared his throat.

'Sho'nac spoke to me of the same thing.' The Jaffa confessed quietly. 'She believed my place was among the Jaffa. I would have returned to my people had she lived.'

'I was really sorry about what happened to her, Teal'c.' Jacob said softly. 'She didn't deserve that.' He glanced over at him. 'If it helps, Tanith has proven useful.' He knew the Jaffa had only agreed to leave his lover's murderer alone while the Tok'ra used the Goa'uld spy for disinformation.

'When he ceases to be…useful…I will have my revenge.' Teal'c noted coldly.

Jacob nodded seriously. 'You have our word.'

Teal'c looked at him in surprise.

Jacob shrugged. 'If it had been Kathy or Sam?' He sighed. 'I'm not sure I would have had your patience.' He made a course adjustment as Earth came into view in the distance and felt a tremor in the engines. He powered down. 'Can you take over here? I need to check the engines.'

Teal'c slid into the chair as Jacob slid out. He left the Jaffa in the cockpit and headed into the cargo bay. He came to a shocked halt in the doorway.

Jack was fast asleep, sitting upright against the wall with his legs stretched out in front of him. Sam sat next to him; her legs similarly stretched out, her hands neatly folded over her stomach, but her head was resting on the Colonel's shoulder; Jack's head rested atop hers. The only good news was that Daniel was on the other side of Jack in a similar position to Sam; his head rested on Jack's other shoulder; his glasses knocked askew.

_They look cute_, Selmak commented breezily ignoring his fatherly disquiet.

Jacob sighed heavily and crossed over to the engine panels. He checked the patch and frowned. It was already looking burnt around the edges. He pushed it further into the slot and hoped it held until they got to Earth. He closed the panel and glanced back at the sleeping members of SG1. He sighed again and walked back out.

Teal'c relinquished the pilot's chair to him.

'Thanks.' Jacob jerked his head back toward the cargo bay. 'Why don't you go wake the kids?'

Teal'c's eyebrows rose but he made his way to the back of the ship to rouse his team-mates.

Jacob heard the quiet murmur of voices and ruthlessly ignored them as he concentrated on flying them safely home.

'Are we there yet?' Jack asked as he entered the cockpit.

Jacob glanced back. Jack was in the middle of stretching, easing the kinks out of his shoulders. He was redressed in the same BDU that Sam and Daniel wore; black canvas trousers, black t-shirt and jacket.

'Almost.' Jacob replied. 'How are you feeling?'

'Like I've been sat in a glider for twenty-four hours.' Jack shot back grumpily. He slumped over the console, Teal'c and Daniel moving to flank him.

'How we doing, Dad?' Sam asked as she slipped past her male team-mates and took the passenger seat. Her blue eyes widened as Earth loomed up in front of them. 'Wow.'

'It's quite a sight, isn't it?' Jacob noted.

'It's beautiful.' Sam said appreciatively as her gaze remained on their home planet; the spherical blue wonder wrapped in white clouds and mist with the land masses peeking out here and there.

'That it is.' Jack agreed with unusual seriousness.

Daniel patted his shoulder gently. 'There's just no place like home, huh, Jack?'

It was Teal'c who replied; 'Indeed.'

o-O-o

Overnight observation, Jack grumbled to himself as he refolded the edge of the sheet covering him. So he had been stuck in a glider for hours and OK, maybe he had gotten a little cold and dehydrated, and maybe he still had a headache but he was fine. He could have gone home.

'Stop sulking, Colonel.' Janet Fraiser commented dryly as she finished up scribbling on the clipboard. 'It doesn't suit you.'

'It does too.' Jack shot back, not bothering to deny her charge. He felt a moment's satisfaction as he saw Sam duck her head, trying unsuccessfully to hide her amusement. She hadn't moved from his side since they had landed at Petersen and he was thankful she hadn't invoked the professional distance they had both been trying to re-establish after a mission where, thanks to some memory issues, they had lost their knowledge that a professional distance was necessary. They had simply been friends, but friends who had known their feelings ran deeper, and it was proving hard for them both to replace the boundaries. It had to be done if they were both to stay on SG1; to give their mission the best possible chance of success.

'Get some rest, Colonel.' Janet patted his arm before she moved to the end of the bed and replaced the clipboard. She looked sternly at the rest of SG1 crowded around the bed. 'If you're staying, make sure he stays in bed.' She left; her footsteps loud on the linoleum floor.

'How'd did you get out of this?' Jack demanded turning with a mock glare to Teal'c who was stood at the end of the bed. He had noticed Teal'c had been quiet on the drive in from Petersen; even quieter than was usual for the Jaffa.

The Jaffa's lips lifted almost imperceptibly; his dark eyes twinkled. 'I have no need to rest, O'Neill. My body has already recovered from our time in the glider.'

Daniel folded his arms around his torso, pulling the blue BDU shirt taut. 'You were both very lucky.'

Jack shrugged. 'I knew you'd get to us.'

'As did I.' Teal'c added.

The complete confidence in their voices had Sam and Daniel smiling at them with faint embarrassment.

'Actually, I think I may owe Anise an apology.' Daniel admitted pushing his glasses up his nose. 'She did give us the information to get to Jacob.'

'Where is Dad?' Jack asked Sam softly. He couldn't remember seeing Jacob once they'd gotten to the mountain. SG1 had been told to report directly to the infirmary and it had been complete chaos with people running up to congratulate them on another miraculous escape from death.

'He's with General Hammond.' Sam explained.

Jack nodded. Jacob and Hammond were old friends; they'd want to catch up.

'I guess he's staying for a while?' Daniel asked.

It was Sam's turn to nod. 'He's going to need some engine crystals before he can leave with the scout ship. He said he was going to take advantage and spend time on Earth. I think he wants to visit with Mark and the kids.'

'And you.' Jack pointed out.

Sam shrugged. 'I guess.' She smiled at him and Jack smiled back.

Daniel cleared his throat. 'I think I'm just going to grab some notes to read.' He caught Teal'c's eyes and jerked his head at the door. Teal'c raised an eyebrow but followed the archaeologist out of the room. Neither of their team-mates noticed the interplay; their attention was still on each other.

'How are you feeling?' Sam asked gently, her blue eyes running over Jack's tired face as though she couldn't quite believe he was OK.

'Better.' Jack replied. He looked down at where her hand hovered on top of the bed; close but not touching him. He shifted his own; gently nudging hers without taking hold of it.

Sam's fingers settled around his lightly, so lightly he could barely feel her touch. 'I just…' she stopped unable to continue and her eyes fell away from his to stare resolutely at the blanket.

Jack squeezed her hand in silent understanding. He knew what he would have gone through if it had been her in the glider and him stuck on the ground. He would have been out of his mind with worry; scared that he would lose her; scared that he wouldn't be able to save her.

'It should have been me.' Sam said eventually, raising her eyes to his.

'No.' Jack shook his head. 'It shouldn't.' There had been time in the glider for him to consider it. He had previously felt a little guilty at taking the second chair; Sam had helped restore the glider to flight status and she had deserved it for that alone. But as he had drifted in space, cold and alone with his thoughts, he had been pleased with every fibre in his body that it had been him and not her.

Their gazes held. Brown into blue. For a brief moment, he could see nothing but love in her eyes; knew there was nothing but love in his. Other thoughts he'd considered in the glider swam to the surface; hopes, regrets, things he wanted to say to her…

'There you are.'

Jacob's voice shattered the moment.

Sam whirled around to the door, hastily and surreptitiously withdrawing her hand from Jack's.

Jack let her go and swallowed down on the lump of disappointment in his throat.

Jacob walked over to stand next to his daughter. He looked at Jack and Sam with a frown. 'I'm not interrupting, am I?'

'No.' They both spoke in guilty unison.

Jack felt his cheeks heat at Jacob's piercing look. 'No,' he repeated trying to inject some levity into his voice, 'just trying to convince your daughter to break me out of here.'

Jacob gave a short laugh. He turned to Sam. 'Actually that was why I was looking for you.'

'You wanted to convince Carter to break me out of the infirmary?' Jack joked.

Jacob shot him a look of exasperated amusement and Jack was pleased to see Sam roll her eyes, recovering her composure completely.

'_I_ was looking to get out of here.' Jacob turned to Sam. 'Any chance of a lift to your place?'

Sam looked back at Jack hesitantly. 'Well, I…'

She'd been intending to stay in the infirmary with him; Jack knew it because it was what they all did when one of them was injured.

'Take your Dad home, Carter.' Jack ordered, hoping he sounded like it didn't matter to him. 'I'm fine.'

'Sir,' Sam began to protest.

'Daniel and Teal'c will be back soon.' Jack frowned; he couldn't quite remember when they'd left. 'Go on. Get.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam attempted a smile. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Get some rest, Jack.' Jacob said as he and Sam stepped away from the bed.

Jack nodded and lifted his hand in farewell when Sam glanced back as they reached the door. He sighed at the empty room; at the deafening silence. He burrowed under the covers, suddenly cold again. He was unwilling to admit it, but he was really glad of the bed. His body felt like he'd gone several rounds with a champion boxer. He closed his eyes.

It was good Jacob had interrupted, Jack tried to convince himself. It had stopped him doing something stupid. Something stupid like telling Sam he wanted to take it out of the damn room; that he didn't want to put back all the professional distance between them; that he loved her and wanted to be with her. He had decided as he sat in the glider contemplating his life, his impending death, that nothing mattered but telling her; that they could work out the rest; the mission; the team; all of their duty and regulations. In the depths of space, it had seemed so simple. Or maybe that had been the oxygen deprivation, Jack thought caustically.

Reality wasn't that simple. Jacob's presence had reminded Jack it wasn't just about him. Jack knew Sam loved him; he had seen it in her eyes; felt it in her touch. But deep down he figured she didn't _want_ to love him; he was her CO after all. She had her whole career – heck, her whole life – ahead of her and Jack knew he couldn't – wouldn't – get in the way of that. She deserved to be with someone where the relationship wouldn't cast a shadow over her achievements. She deserved to be with someone who could make her truly happy, and in all honesty he wasn't certain he was that man. He had so much darkness in his past whereas she had a purity of heart and spirit. He knew there would be a day when she would wake up and realise that she could do better.

And at the end of the day, it wasn't even just about them, Jack sighed, turning restlessly, trying to get a comfortable position. They had to consider the impact on their team-mates; on Daniel and Teal'c. The bonds were very strong amongst them all. Teal'c's words in the glider came back to him; the Jaffa had called them brothers. Jack felt honoured that Teal'c considered him as such; felt that honour to the depths of his being. And then there was Daniel.

He and the younger man had their differences but they were friends regardless and he wouldn't change that. He knew Daniel was struggling with some personal crisis; the archaeologist had lost so much in the past year – his wife, her child who Daniel had promised to keep safe, a close friend. Loss after loss piling up with no end of the war in sight. Jack hadn't been surprised when Daniel had asked for some extended leave; he'd convinced Daniel to give it a month and he knew the month was up. Daniel hadn't come back to him and he wasn't going to bring it up, Jack determined.

No, SG1 worked as a team. If the day had proven anything it had been that very fact. They were the best. Jack believed that. They were the best and they were the best chance at keeping Earth safe against an enemy he'd had a large part in inviting to their doorstep. They were the best chance at succeeding with their mission. He had made a vow once; to put service to his country before his life; to put his duty before his personal desires. And while there was a part of him which wished he could forget it, it wasn't a vow he took lightly or that he could easily dismiss. If he did and the Goa'uld won…it didn't bear thinking about.

He heard a faint noise and he opened his eyes. He saw Daniel taking a seat beside him.

'Sorry,' Daniel smiled apologetically, his blue eyes gleaming with the chagrined remorse, 'I didn't mean to wake you.'

Jack shrugged awkwardly and sat up again. 'I wasn't asleep. Where's Teal'c?'

'He went to send a message to Bra'tac.' Daniel said. 'We, uh, we saw Sam leaving with Jacob.'

'Yeah.' Jack caught the glint in Daniel's eyes. He pointed at the younger man. 'We're not having this conversation.'

Daniel sighed heavily. 'You almost died today, Jack.'

'Thanks for the reminder.' Jack said shortly. He stared up at the ceiling; at the cracks that ran across the concrete.

'Do you have any idea what I would give to have one more day, even one more hour with Sha're?' Daniel murmured. 'You shouldn't waste time, Jack.'

'It's not that simple.' Jack responded, all his deliberations whirling around in his brain.

'Maybe it's not as complicated as you think either.' Daniel suggested.

Jack turned his head and looked at Daniel, discomforted by the younger man's statement.

Daniel shrugged and opened the book in his lap. 'Just a thought.'

Jack fell silent. He reconsidered everything; reconsidered how simple it had seemed in the glider; remembered the love in Sam's eyes. His eyes drifted closed and he felt the irresistible tug of sleep as the day caught up with him and tiredness swamped him like a rip tide. Maybe he should invite Sam fishing again…maybe…it was his last thought before sleep claimed him.

o-O-o

Sam tossed in her sleep; her fingers clutching at the blanket that covered her; her lips twisting in remembered anguish.

_The smell of cookies warm and comforting…her father in the doorway…__grief in his eyes…a child's gut fear of losing a parent come true…the ache in her heart for her mother…_

_The fear of losing her father…cancer…Netu…the relief of finding him alive…of bringing him home…_

_A force-shield flickering betwe__en them and Jack pounding helplessly trying to take it down…_

'_Sir! There's no more time! Just go!' Her desperation and fear he would die because of her…_

'_No!' The same desperation in his voice; he didn't want to lose her…_

_The look they shared as they both realised it wasn't just attraction and caring; it was love… _

'_Samantha!' Martouf's plea for mercy._

_The feel of the trigger under her finger; the jolt from the zat as electric blue spat out and caught Martouf. The weight of him in her arms as he died…_

_Jolinar's grief; sharp and terrible in her head; in her heart; everywhere – all-consuming. This was what it was to loss the one you loved; to lose a soul-mate. _

_Inevitable._

_Loss._

_The tracking data that showed they had missed the slingshot around Jupiter…the dark silence as the occupants of the glider remained still even as she called to him…_

_The cold fear in her gut that they were too late…the breath that caught in her throat…the flood of relief when he had called her name…Carter…he was safe…_

_And suddenly, everything changed and it was Jack stood in the gate room; Jack pleading with her for mercy…_

'_Carter!' Jack's brown eyes begging her to kill him…and the feel of the trigger under her finger…_

_Grief arrowed through her…fire and pain and…she couldn't breathe with the loss of him…_

'No!' Sam screamed the word, bolting upright, struggling against the blankets that held her.

'Sam!' Jacob was suddenly there in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. 'Sam.' He murmured again softly as her eyes stared blankly at him.

'Daddy?' Sam crumpled and he wrapped his arms around her, moving to sit on the sofa next to her. He began to rock her gently as she sobbed.

It was though she couldn't keep anything contained anymore; her grief for Martouf, the day of worrying about her team-mates and the hidden fear that she would lose Jack…

She quieted eventually. Embarrassment crept in; she was a soldier; she wasn't supposed to make a fuss. She shifted away from her father and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

'Here.' Jacob passed her the tissue box.

'Thank you.' Sam said politely, avoiding his eyes. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.'

'You didn't.' Jacob allowed her to move away. He picked up the blanket and placed it back around her.

She didn't protest but rather tugged it closer around her as though she was cold.

'Would you like me to make you some warm milk?' Jacob asked, patting her knee.

Sam shook her head. 'No. I'm OK.'

Jacob pressed his lips together thoughtfully. She almost smiled as she read his hesitation in his eyes.

'It was just a nightmare.' Sam said dismissively, trying to reassure him. 'You know how it is.' She touched his arm gently. 'You should go back to bed.' She'd given him her room while she had taken the sofa; she had an early start planned for the next morning.

'You know sometimes it helps to talk about it.' Jacob said, his words tumbling out in a rush.

She stared at him, torn between amusement and something akin to horror. She gave a nervous laugh. 'Dad?'

'I know.' Jacob smiled ruefully. 'Not my usual style, huh?' He looked at her determinedly. 'I got a second chance, Sam. I want to do better this time.'

Sam looked away from him. 'I'm really OK, Dad.'

'It was a difficult day for you.' Jacob surmised.

'Not as difficult as it was for Teal'c and the Colonel.' Sam muttered, rubbing her nose. 'They almost died.'

'You saved their lives.' Jacob pointed out, puzzled at the bitter words.

'I worked on that glider, Dad. I helped rebuild it.' Sam said forcefully, unconsciously tearing the tissue she held into tiny pieces. 'I went over the schematics a million times. I should have spotted the recall device.'

Jacob blinked at her. 'Sam…'

'It was my fault. I missed it.' Sam swiped angrily at the tears that sprang back up in her eyes. 'You were right. We shouldn't have tried rebuilding the glider. They could have died.'

'You couldn't have known.' Jacob comforted her. 'This wasn't your fault.' He rubbed her shoulder. 'Don't even think that.'

Sam took a shaky breath as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. 'It's just…we've lost so many people lately. I know it's a war and we're going to lose people but I don't think I could handle losing…' she stopped abruptly. She couldn't admit she was scared of losing Jack; not to her father. She doubted his newfound sensitivity would handle her being in love with her CO. And it wasn't just Jack; she worried about losing Daniel…about losing Teal'c. SG1 was her rock; she didn't know what she would do without them, without the team.

There was a moment of silence.

'Wars are tough to go through, Sam.' Jacob commented sadly. 'Losing people…it's part of it.'

'I know that.' Sam said. She shrugged. 'Like you said, it was just a bad day.' She pulled the blanket tighter. 'I should get some sleep.' She hoped her father got the hint and left.

He stood up. 'Look, why don't I stick around here for a couple of days?'

'I've got a mission, Dad, remember?' Sam shook her head. 'Besides, Mark's expecting you tomorrow.'

Jacob nodded. 'OK, kiddo.' He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 'Get some sleep.'

Sam nodded and watched as he disappeared back into the bedroom before she rearranged her position on the sofa. She pulled the blanket up around her shoulders and stared into the dark shadows of her living room. Her mind drifted back to the events of the day.

On the way to the glider in the scout ship Sam had gone over everything in her head; the glider and the rebuild, whether she could have spotted the recall device; whether she could have prevented the incident from ever happening. Then, with nothing to do but think, she had started to fear whether they would make it in time, that Jack and Teal'c wouldn't make it. She had started to think about all the things she should have said – to both of them but mainly to Jack. All the things she had wanted to say to him but had put off thinking they had time, that they still had the nebulous one day in the future when he wouldn't be in her chain of command.

Things that had hovered on the tips of her tongue as Sam had held his hand in the infirmary. Thank God her father had come in before she'd made a complete fool of herself. She knew Jack loved her but she knew he considered the mission more important than anything between them. The Colonel had made it clear he was fine with leaving it in the room; fine with putting the professional distance back between them. So Jack hadn't invoked any distance on the trip home; had let her curl up on his shoulder, had let her take his hand in the infirmary. He'd still been fuzzy from the lack of oxygen; dehydrated.

Sam blinked back more tears. It was for the best that she hadn't said anything. It had hurt her to lose Martouf and she knew it would be ten times worse to lose Jack. The memory of the alternate universe Samantha Carter drifted across her mind; the grief and sadness in her eyes. The very idea of losing Jack hurt Sam and she wasn't actually with her Jack. How much worse would it be if she was?

She thought about dressing; thought about riding to the mountain; going to the infirmary and checking on Jack, joining the others. She turned over and closed her eyes tightly.

A professional distance.

That's what they needed more than ever and that's what they would get back to as soon as it was possible. She would continue saving him; he would save her – because that's what SG1 did. It had been a close call but they had made it; that was what was important. They had all made it home. She just had to take a leap of faith that they always would.


	34. Necessary Backup

**Author's Note: **Jack/Team. Daniel/Janet friendship. Mention of Daniel/Sarah relationship. Mild Sam/Jack UST.

**T****he Curse Recap:** _Daniel reads of the death of his old archaeology professor Doctor Jordon and travels back to Chicago for the funeral. He meets up with Jordon's research assistants, Doctor Steven Rayner and Doctor Sarah Gardner. Daniel and Sarah are old flames but she welcomes him warmly while Steven, an old academic rival, does not. Sarah takes Daniel to look over the artefacts that Jordon was working on from the Stewart Expedition; she notes that an amulet is missing. Daniel realises that there are Goa'uld markings on a ceramic jar and he takes it back to the SGC for translation._

_Meanwhile, with Daniel at the funeral, Hammond has authorised leave for all of SG1; Jack invites Sam fishing and when she firmly turns him down, he invites Teal'c instead. Jack tells Hammond that he is incommunicado but the General arranges with Teal'c to take along a cell phone. Daniel calls it for help with the translation. Teal'c is not enjoying his time fishing and offers to return but Daniel refuses. Jack dismantles the phone, taking out the battery._

_Hammond authorises tests on the jar; an MRI reveals the presence of a Goa'uld symbiote and when Janet extracts it, the symbiote is perfectly preserved but dead. Janet and Sam theorise that the jar was a sophisticated containment device filled with a sedative and a small naquadah power source to provide an electrical charge; that it was damaged when the seal was broken and that was why the Goa'uld – who they believe to be Isis – is dead. Daniel notes that there was another jar – the Osiris jar._

_Back in Chicago, Daniel learns from Steven that the Osiris jar was destroyed in the explosion that killed Jordon, before they discover the body of the curator. The next day, Sarah discovers Jordon's work has been erased from the computer, including an email noting that the missing amulet is over ten thousand years old. When Sarah presses Daniel to explain what he knows, he refuses. _

_Hammond has tracked Steven to Cairo; they think he's __Osiris. Sam, Daniel and Janet track him to the original temple but find Steven badly injured. They are suddenly surprised by the appearance of Sarah who has been taken as a host by Osiris. She immediately knocks out Sam and Janet before subjecting Daniel to the hand-device. Daniel manages to inject her with some of the sedative found in the jar. Osiris is weakened but manages to summon a ship hidden in the sands; Sam fires as the rings descend but it is too late – Osiris escapes promising retribution._

**Necessary Back-up**

Petersen Airfield

Jack O'Neill was furious. Furious in a way that he couldn't remember being for a very long time. So furious that his anger had zipped straight through red hot fury and had distilled into an icy rage that tensed every muscle in his body. His whole demeanour spoke of barely restrained violence. Anyone looking for reassurance in his face failed to find anything of comfort. His features were a granite mask, the lines carved deeper than usual; hardly any expression flickered across the stern visage and the chocolate brown eyes were hard and deadly.

It had been the eyes rather than his rank that had gotten Jack special permission for him and Teal'c to collect Samantha Carter directly from the landing pad where the helicopter bringing her in from Andrews was due to arrive. Jack stood tensely in a position that belied its name of 'at ease.' Teal'c stood beside him. Both wore SGC BDUs; all their usual patches and identifiers removed. The two men had hardly spoken since Teal'c had reconstructed the cell phone Jack had dismantled to find the voicemail packed with messages. Teal'c had listened to them before telling Jack he needed to listen to them too. Jack hadn't argued; the look in Teal'c's eyes had been enough to convince him refusing wasn't an option.

A muscle flexed in Jack's jaw as he remembered the litany;

'_Jack, Daniel. I guess you probably know that. I mean, you've probably recognised my voice. Anyway, just to let you know I'm heading back to Chicago to try and find, well, you're probably not interested but I think it could be important. Anyway I left the other jar with Sam. She's examining it. Talk to you later.'_

Jack remembered thinking three things: one, what the hell was Daniel doing calling him? Two, what jar? And, three, what the hell was Daniel doing calling him?

'_Sir, this is, uh, Carter. I'm really sorry to disturb the, er, fishing and I know you didn't want to be disturbed but we discovered a Goa'uld in this jar Daniel brought back from Chicago. Daniel's gone back to see if he can find the missing second jar. Obviously if anyone opened it, that would be bad. If you get this, you might, uh, want to call in. OK. Bye.'_

His gut had started hurting right around then. There was a Goa'uld in a jar and Daniel had gone back alone for a second jar which presumably might have another Goa'uld in it?

'_Uh, Jack? Daniel. Listen, I don't really want to bother you but if you could call the Chicago police department and vouch for me that would be great. Steven__ – uh, an old friend – well, not really a friend more of a colleague and, well, obviously an old colleague because we don't work together anymore. Anyway that's not what's important, he and I, we, uh, found a body and I think they think I might have had something to do with it. Of course, I can hardly tell them I think it was an alien parasite. I'm going to call Sam too so if you don't get this, don't worry. Say hi to Teal'c for me.' _

He'd been on his feet by then. Just the news that Daniel had discovered a body would have had him on his feet but the fact that the likely culprit was a Goa'uld running around on Earth had him packing away his fishing gear haphazardly and tersely telling Teal'c they were leaving, only to find Teal'c was already packing.

'_Jack, Daniel again. There's been a third death; we think Steven might have opened the jar and you know. Anyway, I'm on my way back to the SGC. Call if you get this.'_

Jack had given up on the packing at that point; he'd headed for the truck.

'_Sir, this is Carter. I guess the signal is __really bad out there. General Hammond wanted me to recall you for a mission. We think Steven Rayner has been taken by a Goa'uld. He's on his way to Egypt and we're going after him. If you get this in the next hour we should still be able to rendezvous. Hope you can make it, sir.'_

Jack's heart had stopped. Literally. He'd felt it seize and what seemed like a whole minute pass before it had started up again. He'd checked the time on the message – he was a day late picking it up. They'd gone after the Goa'uld alone. The anger at his own stupidity in dismantling the phone had started right around then.

'_Colonel, this is General Hammond. Major Carter informed me that you didn't pick up__ likely due to a poor signal so it was unlikely you received the recall order. As the Egyptian authorities were reluctant to allow any further personnel into the country beyond the initial extraction team of Major Carter, Doctor Jackson and Doctor Fraiser, I've decided I won't send someone to recall you; there's no point if you can't go as additional back-up so your leave stands. Hope the fish are biting, Jack. Hammond out.'_

They'd gone after the Goa'uld alone with no back-up? Was Hammond nuts? It was a Goa'uld. Daniel was a civilian and Carter was a good soldier but her speciality wasn't tactics and strategy, it was astrophysics, for crying out loud. And sure, the Doc was a trained Air Force officer and knew how to handle a weapon but she was a medical doctor unused to frontline warfare with a Goa'uld. The urge to call Hammond back and rant at him at been fairly strong and only tempered by the fact that Hammond deserved to rant at Jack for not picking up Sam's message in the first place.

'_Sir, Carter. __Just wanted to give you an update. We, uh, we ran into some trouble. Turns out it wasn't Steven Rayner who was taken as the host but another one of Daniel's friends. Anyway, she took us by surprise and, well, I hate to say this but the Goa'uld managed to escape. We're OK. I mean, Daniel got subjected to the hand device again and Doctor Fraiser and I got knocked out for a little while but we're OK. Daniel and Fraiser are staying in Egypt with Rayner. I'm on my way back. I guess I'll see you at the SGC, sir.' _

Jack had pretty much ordered Teal'c into the truck at that point. He'd called the SGC for an update as he'd started the drive. Hammond had crisply confirmed Sam's report and informed him when the Major was due to arrive. They'd had plenty of time to get back. Jack supposed he could have stopped, turned back and grabbed everything they'd left behind but he had continued driving, as though that would make up for his earlier petulance in dismantling the phone.

He was a Colonel in the Air Force; vacation got cancelled or interrupted, he knew that. He should have known that his commander and, more importantly in his eyes, his team would only call when it was important but instead he had chosen to cut himself off from them and by doing so had denied them the necessary back-up they needed. The knowledge at what he had done had coalesced into the rage he'd carried with him since. He'd snapped the phone off and tossed it at Teal'c.

'I'm an idiot.' Jack had slammed his hand into the steering wheel.

Teal'c hadn't disagreed.

Hammond hadn't either when Jack had presented himself to the General and admitted his actions. It hadn't been a pleasant conversation.

'You can't be anymore angry with me than I am with myself, sir.' Jack had said.

'Don't count on it, Colonel.' Hammond had snapped. 'The only reason why I waited so long to send SG3 with them was because we were expecting you to answer the message. By the time we realised you weren't going to, it was too late. The Egyptian authorities refused to let us send anyone else in and I was hardly in a position to explain why they should.'

'I take full responsibility.' Jack had said.

In the end, Hammond had let him off easy. He'd put Jack's dismantling of the phone down to pent-up frustration at being denied vacation for so long and Hammond had taken responsibility as Jack's CO for not seeing Jack's stress levels had evidently gotten so bad that he had been driven to feel that way. Hammond had also quietly taken responsibility for not sending a couple of Marines with Carter and Daniel in the first place instead of waiting on Jack's reply.

'There's enough blame to go round on this one, Colonel.' Hammond had finally concluded. 'Let's learn from it and move on.'

He'd have preferred it if Hammond had reamed him out some more; busted him a rank; taken away his privileges – hell, Jack thought angrily, he deserved the whole damn book thrown at him. He'd let down his team. They could have been killed while he had ignored his responsibility and fished.

Jack glared at the helicopter as it descended with a bump onto the landing pad. He straightened as he saw Sam jump out with a duffle bag. Her blonde hair was so short it was barely stirred by the blades even though her jacket puffed up around her as she ducked and jogged away from the helicopter. He saw the instance she noticed him. Her step slowed for a moment before she hurried over to him.

Sam saluted smartly. 'Sir.'

'Carter.' Jack saluted back. His brown eyes ran over her; Sam was tired, rumpled from her hours of travelling but she was alive and breathing. He felt a wave of relief and some of the lump in his gut dissolved. He ignored the urge to wrap her in a hug; it wasn't exactly protocol.

Teal'c inclined his head in greeting as Sam nodded sharply in acknowledgement at the Jaffa.

'We thought we'd come pick you up.' Jack explained needlessly gesturing at the jeep Jack had procured from the SGC vehicle pool.

'Thank you, sir.' Sam smiled at him tiredly.

Teal'c reached for her duffle bag and the three of them climbed into the car.

'How's Daniel and Fraiser?' Jack asked as he started the engine and pulled away from the airstrip.

'OK, sir. Doctor Fraiser's mainly bruised and she thinks Daniel must have developed some resistance to the hand device after his experience with, uh, Ammonet.' Sam adjusted her position, shifting to look fully at her CO. 'He has a headache but he's otherwise fine, sir.'

'You?' Jack shifted his gaze momentarily off the road to glance at her. 'You got knocked out?'

'Yeah, the old slam the human up against a wall thing.' Sam commented. 'I'm OK. I was only out for a few minutes. When I came to, Daniel was on the ground and Osiris was already in the rings.' She sighed. 'I felt the Goa'uld but I couldn't make out the direction. I assumed it stayed in the temple after attacking Rayner and I was looking the wrong way; I didn't even see her coming.'

Jack heard the guilt in her voice. 'Not your fault, Major. You should have had back-up.' He looked over at her grimly. 'We should have been there.'

Sam suddenly seemed to clue into his internal anger. 'Sir…' she stopped as they drew up at the gate. She waited while they cleared the security barrier. 'Sir, it's not your fault you didn't get the message in time…'

'Yes, it is.' Jack interrupted her. He sighed and looked over at her with complete honesty. 'I dismantled the phone.'

Her blue eyes widened. 'Oh.'

Jack squirmed in his seat, uncomfortable with his admission of guilt and fallibility. He sensed Sam regarding him thoughtfully and he shifted his gaze back to her challengingly. 'What?'

'I was just thinking I should have insisted we added two more to the team when the General gave us permission to go ahead without you.' Sam said.

'Carter…'

'No, sir. I knew we were light with a three-person team especially going up against a Goa'uld.' Sam admitted cutting across his attempt to interrupt her. 'I should have planned for the possible contingency of you and Teal'c being unavailable or prevented from joining us later.'

Jack knew she was trying to divert him from his own self-flagellation. His lips lifted in rueful acknowledgement. 'You're just trying to make me feel better.'

Sam didn't deny the charge. 'It doesn't make my statement any less true, sir.'

'No,' he agreed, 'it doesn't.' He fought back his own guilt to examine her statement. She'd made it with a certain amount of objectivity, he realised, and it had lacked the recrimination evident in her previous recounting. She had focused simply on learning from her experience. He lifted a hand from the steering wheel and gestured at her. 'So, what else did you learn?'

Sam thought about it. 'I shouldn't have tried to cover all directions myself. Janet should have handled Doctor Rayner and I should have had Daniel cover the entrance instead of him talking to his friend.' She sighed. 'It would be useful we could go over the scenario when we get back to base, sir. I'd like to get yours and Teal'c's view on what else I could have been done.' She bit her lip. 'It's not inconceivable that the same situation might arise off-world with only a four-person team involved; one down with three left to provide cover.'

'I would be honoured.' Teal'c said from the back-seat.

'Me too.' Jack agreed roughly. He looked across to her again as they stopped at an intersection.

'Actually, sir, I wouldn't mind adding some additional training into my schedule on tactics and strategy generally.' Sam said hopefully. 'If I do assume command of my own team sometime in the future, I'd like to be prepared.'

Jack's eyes widened at the proposal. They'd talked about her moving onto command her own team in the future in the abstract before but it was the first time Sam had suggested something that would be a concrete step towards it. His mood unexpectedly brightened. Not that he wanted to lose her skills on SG1 but he knew deep down there would be a day when he was unable to stay in the field; when she would be a natural successor to him; when he would finally get out of her chain of command. That nebulous some day when he could ask her to go fishing and she would accept.

He had been disappointed when she'd turned down his invitation after Hammond had confirmed their leave especially as she had turned him down in no uncertain terms. It had stung. He knew why; appearances, propriety, regulations. But even as he'd told himself all of that when she'd turned him down, he had wondered in that instant whether the fact that she had been so adamant hadn't been a sign that she was moving on from her feelings for him.

'Sir?' Sam prompted.

Jack belatedly realised she was waiting on him to respond. 'Sounds good to me, Carter.' He averted his gaze back to the road and pulled away.

'Did you not also learn something from this experience, O'Neill?' Teal'c prompted uncompromisingly.

Jack shot him a look in the mirror but the Jaffa was unrepentant and Jack figured he had cause.

Teal'c's eyebrow rose in expectation.

'That I shouldn't have dismantled the damn phone.' Jack admitted gruffly with a heavy sigh.

'Indeed.' Teal'c said firmly.

Jack caught Sam's eyes and they shared a look of rueful amusement.

'What about you, Teal'c?' Sam asked impulsively. 'Did you learn anything?'

'I learned that I do not enjoy fishing.' Teal'c replied.

The Jaffa sounded so disgusted that Jack couldn't help but smile especially as Sam chuckled beside him unapologetically.

Jack took a breath, letting some of the tension seep out of his muscles. He wasn't as coldly furious with himself as he had been before. One of his team-mates was back but Jack knew he needed Daniel home too. Maybe when the archaeologist returned and he was satisfied with his own eyes that all of SG1 was safe and accounted for, he'd forgive himself.

Maybe.

o-O-o

Egypt

Daniel Jackson sat down on the uncomfortable chair and sipped at the bottle of the water before setting it at his feet. His nose wrinkled at the underlying smell of disinfectant and bleach that seemed to pervade every hospital no matter what the location. He glanced up and down the empty corridor and wondered how much longer he would have to wait for news about Steven Rayner. Janet Fraiser had disappeared to find out what was going on with her patient hours before – just after Sam had left for the States. Daniel had spent the intervening time convincing the Egyptian authorities that Steven had been set upon by thieves. Luckily, they seem to have bought the act. He had no idea what he was going to tell Steven when he woke up.

He sighed and removed his glasses to rub tiredly at his eyes. His head ached; an echo of the pain engendered by the hand device. It wasn't bad; he could handle it, he thought stubbornly. A wave of tiredness descended and caught him by surprise. It left him feel unexpectedly weepy.

God. What was wrong with him? Daniel wondered as he blinked back the tears and swallowed the sob that crawled up his throat. The squeak of sneakers on the cheap plastic flooring had him hurriedly replacing his glasses.

Janet came to a halt and collapsed into the chair beside him. She wiped at the back of her neck with a handkerchief. She looked as bedraggled and exhausted as he felt. Her khaki pants and shirt were crumpled; the blue vest top drenched in sweat. Her make-up had mostly evaporated with the Egyptain heat which had also turned her hair to frizz. Daniel focused on her warm sherry brown eyes.

'How is he?' He asked as he offered her the water bottle.

Janet sighed and opened the bottle eagerly. She took a long gulp and handed it back to him. 'It was close but he's going to live.'

'Good. That's…good.' Daniel said. He took another sip of water before he accepted the lid from Janet and screwed it back on.

'He's in recovery but he's going to have to stay here for at least a couple of days. His condition needs to stabilise before we transport him to the nearest US military base.' Janet informed him. She looked at him sympathetically. 'General Hammond has asked me to stay and oversee that.'

Daniel nodded. 'He said.'

'He mentioned to me that he's authorised you to tell Steven as much as you feel is necessary.' Janet said. Her expressive eyes gave away her curiosity.

'I know. I just don't know what I'm going to tell him.' Daniel shook his head and sat back, resting his head against the white wall behind him. He gave a short, bitter laugh. 'You know I'm not sure even if I told him the entire truth he would believe me.'

'Why not?' Janet asked surprised.

He stared at her before he shook his head. 'Sorry. I just forget that people might not know.'

'Know what?' Janet prompted a slight snap in her voice.

Daniel looked down at the water bottle. 'That I'm the laughingstock of the archaeology world.' He attempted to smile and laugh it off but a quick glance at Janet revealed she wasn't buying it. 'Steven wouldn't believe me because he's never believed anything I've put forward.'

'Surely, he has to now.' Janet pointed out. 'Didn't he say something about getting proof of your theory?'

'It's one gold amulet which happens to be older than the world currently holds the Egyptian civilisation to be; an amulet which is now missing and the technician who performed the test is dead.' Daniel sighed. 'Hardly proof.'

'But _he_ knows it's the truth.' Janet pointed out gently.

Daniel shrugged. 'Steven will believe what fits his own theories and nothing else. He always has; always will. It's what makes him a really good archaeologist,' he gestured, 'and a really bad one.' He sighed again. 'Besides, I don't think the world is ready for all…' he waved wildly with his hand, 'this. Do you?'

'Maybe you're right.' Janet admitted.

'Sarah asked me before I left Chicago; she begged me to tell her what I was doing and I…I couldn't.' Daniel snorted abruptly. 'God! I'm stupid, I mean, she must have already been…'

'You don't know that.' Janet comforted him. 'We have no way of knowing when she took possession of the jar; when she opened it.'

'I should have warned her.' Daniel said guiltily. 'But then, if she was already…' he motioned at the back of his neck and pulled a face, 'like you say we don't know when.' He stared at the floor and clutched on tightly to the water bottle. 'I can't believe she…'

'I'm sorry, Daniel.' Janet reached out and placed a hand over his. Her thumb rubbed over the knuckles.

'Me too.' He said softly.

They fell silent.

Janet slowly withdrew her hand and gave a self-conscious smile. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

'Not really.' Daniel waved the bottle at her. 'I just can't believe it's happened again to someone I cared about.'

'Cared?' Janet probed gently. 'You and she?'

'Six years ago.' Daniel said hurriedly. He felt the heat rising in his cheeks. 'She was good company and we dated. I think she took it all a little bit more seriously than I did.'

'Oh.' Her voice was filled with amusement at the embarrassment in his.

'I, er, messed up and missed some things. Dinners, parties, that kind of thing.' Daniel confessed, his mind drifting back to the past; old arguments and passion. 'I was just so caught up in my work. I really wasn't fair to her.' He grimaced. 'Actually I was surprised she welcomed me so warmly. We weren't exactly on speaking terms when I left.'

Janet nudged him with her knee. 'It may have been her, Daniel.'

'Maybe.' Daniel shook his head. 'Maybe not.' His hand went to his forehead and rubbed at the ache behind his skull. He took a gulp of water and handed her the bottle again. 'By the way, how are you? You took quite a knock.'

'Bruised like Sam was.' Janet smiled to take away the bluntness of her reply. 'But I'm OK. You?'

'Sure.'

'You know this isn't your fault.' Janet said forcefully, seeing the guilty look in his eyes as she passed the bottle back to him. 'This would have happened to her whether you had been in Chicago or not.'

'I guess a part of me knows that.' Daniel admitted softly. 'I know Sarah may still have opened the jar and…with or without my being around. I mean, I wouldn't have even known about Doctor Jordon's death if it hadn't been for that article on the curse.'

'He was important to you?' Janet asked interested at the regret written openly across his face.

He nodded jerkily. 'He was my professor for years. He knew my father. I think if I'd let him he would have been like a father to me but I…' he'd shut him out, Daniel realised. He'd shut out a lot of people because he hadn't want to get too close after his parents' deaths. Maybe he had been right to do that. Look what happened when he let people in. He turned to look at Janet. 'I just can't help feeling like…like I'm a curse. I mean, Sha're and then Sam and now…'

'Hey.' Janet laid a hand on his arm. 'I've known you just as long as Sam and I'm fine, aren't I?'

Daniel smiled crookedly as he considered her words. 'Maybe you should be running in the opposite direction.'

'Oh, too tired for that.' Janet said, wincing as she arched her back. She glanced at her watch. 'We should go in and sit with Steven. I got permission from his doctor before.'

'You think he'll wake up soon?' Daniel brightened at the thought.

'No.' Janet shook her head. 'But the chairs are more comfortable.' She stood up and held out her hand. 'Come on.'

Daniel took her hand. 'Thank you.' He said as he rose to stand next to her.

'What for?' Janet asked bemused.

'Letting me babble on.' Daniel said smiling self-consciously.

Janet shrugged. 'What are friends for?'

o-O-o

The SGC

The whirring of the Stargate dialling out provided the background music as Jack and Teal'c walked into the gate room.

'Are you really sure about this, Teal'c?' Jack asked bluntly.

Teal'c gathered his robes around him and tightened his grip on his staff weapon. 'I am certain, O'Neill.'

'You really think going to meet these other Jaffa rebels is that important?' Jack pressed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants and rocking back on his heels.

'I do.' Teal'c said firmly. There was a set expression to his features that Jack recognised as stubbornness. 'I only regret I will miss Daniel Jackson's return.'

'He'll understand.' Jack figured that Daniel would probably understand Teal'c's sudden urge to rouse the rebel Jaffa better than he did. Sam was picking the archaeologist up from Petersen while he made sure Teal'c got away safely. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. 'I could grab my stuff. Come with.' He offered; his tone was light-hearted but his eyes were deadly serious.

'I will be fine, O'Neill.' Teal'c assured him. 'Bra'tac is waiting for me. He will provide me with any assistance I may require.'

Jack sighed; a sign that he knew he had lost the argument. The gate locked and the swoosh of blue over the ramp had both men turning toward the wormhole as it settled into a rippling circle. 'Just,' he sighed again, 'take care of yourself out there, huh?'

Teal'c clasped Jack's shoulder and bowed his head. He whirled away, marching swiftly up the ramp and through the ring.

Jack watched as the event horizon blinked out and rubbed a hand through his grey hair. Just when he had thought he would have all of his team back…he couldn't shake the feeling that Teal'c was heading into trouble. He spun around on his heel and headed out of the gate room. He checked his watch. If Daniel's transport had arrived on time, he and Sam should en route to the SGC. He skipped into the elevator and headed for the commissary. He figured he had time for a snack before Daniel arrived.

His team-mates found him at their usual table twenty minutes later. Daniel slid into the seat opposite, his tray filled with food while Sam sat next to Jack with only a bowl of jello.

Jack looked at the loaded tray and looked back up at Daniel. 'Didn't they feed you in Egypt?'

Daniel took a long, appreciative gulp of coffee before he set the mug down. 'Nice to see you too, Jack.'

Jack nodded at him. The archaeologist seemed OK. No burn mark from the hand device. His hair was rumpled; he needed a shave but he was alive and in one piece. Jack felt the last of his internal anger flicker out; the tension stayed. His team was still out one member until Teal'c returned. 'So, how's your friend Stuart?'

'Steven.' Daniel corrected automatically. 'He's better.'

'He go for the cover story?' Jack asked, picking up his mug.

'I think so.' Daniel sighed. 'I told him I was working with the government on the technology he had seen in the hidden recess in the temple; that was why I'd been interested in the amulet and tracked him to Egypt.' He forked up some food. 'He didn't remember much about the attack. He remembers finding the recess, hearing a sound behind him and then…a bright light and pain.'

'He doesn't know it was…' Jack forgot the name of the woman Daniel had been involved with.

'Sarah?' Daniel supplied. 'No. He thinks it was thieves.'

'Won't he start asking questions when he gets back and finds her gone?' Jack asked.

'He'll be told by the university that Doctor Gardner handed in her resignation and has returned to London. We think it's unlikely he'll try seeking her out. Major Davis is handling the paperwork.' Sam added. She forked up some jello and waved it at the Colonel. 'Did Teal'c get away OK, sir?'

'Yeah.' Jack frowned and reached for the chocolate cake he had abandoned before their arrival. 'He thinks this meeting is important so…' he shrugged.

Sam swallowed hastily. 'I thought Bra'tac was with him?'

'He is.' Jack assured her as he took a bite and pushed the plate away again. 'I'd have still preferred it if we went with him and gave him the necessary back-up though.'

He saw Sam and Daniel exchange an amused look at Jack's evident anxiety and shifted position a little uncomfortable he'd been so obvious.

'I'm sure he'll be fine, Jack.' Daniel waved his knife at the Colonel. 'Teal'c can handle himself.'

Jack sipped his drink and regarded the archaeologist over the rim. He belatedly realised Daniel was still talking…

'…so he'll probably accomplish more without us.'

'Huh?' Jack thought it was the eloquent response he could manage.

'Weren't you listening?' Daniel demanded before he rolled his eyes. 'What am I thinking? Of course you weren't listening.'

Jack glared at him. 'What d'you mean he'll accomplish more without us?'

Daniel shovelled some food into his mouth and Jack shifted impatiently while Daniel chewed and swallowed.

'Daniel…' Jack said warningly.

'Teal'c's meeting other Jaffa, right?' Daniel said patiently.

'Right, so…' Jack put his mug down and gestured at Daniel.

'So, there's probably some kind of warrior test of trust going on.' Daniel pointed out. 'If Teal'c showed up with all of us…'

'They would think he didn't trust them.' Jack concluded. He leaned back in his chair with a sudden frown. 'He is going to take Bra'tac though, right?'

Daniel looked to Sam for help; she hastily scraped the last of the jello from the bowl, rising to her feet at the same time.

'I, uh, have to go look at…' Sam pointed at the door, 'something. See you guys later.'

'Chicken.' Daniel mouthed at her.

'Daniel?' Jack prompted urgently. 'Still waiting on an answer here.'

'What do you want me to say, Jack?' Daniel asked exasperated. 'That no; I think Teal'c is going in alone without back-up?'

'Damn it.' Jack rubbed both hands over his face. 'I knew it was a mistake letting him go.'

'It could all work out fine, Jack.' Daniel pointed out.

'Yes, because your trip to Egypt worked out so well without back-up.' Jack shot back.

Daniel flushed and looked down at his food. He suddenly pushed away his plate and reached for his mug.

Jack winced. He sighed heavily. 'Sam said you handled yourself well; managed to get the Goa'uld with a dart.'

Daniel wrapped his hands around the mug. 'It wasn't enough.'

'Fraiser thinks the sedative was slowed because of, you know, being injected through the host.' Jack noted. 'You did good.'

'We still lost her,' Daniel held up a hand, 'and please don't say we'll get her back.' He stared at his half-eaten food. 'Not this time.'

Jack wondered what to say to the other man; how to comfort him – if that was even possible. 'I'm sorry, Daniel.'

'Not your fault.' Daniel said staring into his mug.

'Actually, you know, back there in Egypt, the lack of back-up,' Jack raised a hand from the table, 'kind of my fault.'

Daniel lowered his mug and frowned, a crease appearing between his brows. 'You really dismantled the phone?'

Jack looked down at the table. His finger sneaked over to nudge carefully at the fork on his plate. 'Carter?'

'Teal'c.' Daniel said giving away his informant.

Jack grimaced.

'You deserved to take some leave without it getting interrupted, Jack.' Daniel said seeing the guilt in the guarded expression of the other man. 'We shouldn't have called.'

Jack looked over at him. 'I should have been there.'

Daniel set his mug down. 'You know it's been over a month.'

The Colonel tensed. Daniel had asked for an extended leave of absence; a year away from the SGC. The archaeologist had been through a lot and Jack had told him to take a month to consider it and Daniel was right, the month was up. 'I know.' He responded simply.

'After the funeral, when Sarah took me into see the artefacts, I was thinking that maybe it was fate. Maybe I was meant to go back and reconnect. Maybe, despite my terrible reputation in the field of archaeology, I would be able to find a contact, get on a dig somewhere.' Daniel confessed, pushing his glasses up his nose. 'And then I found the jar and I knew it was too late.'

Jack looked at him uncomprehendingly at Daniel's logic.

'I can never go back, Jack.' Daniel said. 'I know too much and I can't tell anyone. No-one would believe me and even if they did…I don't think they're ready to hear it yet.'

'So?' Jack asked softly.

'So, I guess I stay here.' Daniel concluded.

Jack nodded slowly. 'If you'd like to take a few more days…'

'No.' Daniel smiled tightly. 'I just want to get back to everything. See if I can track down any information on Osiris.' His gaze dropped.

'We will get her back, Daniel.'

Jack's blunt statement had Daniel's head snapping up. 'Jack…'

'This isn't the same situation as Sha're.' Jack leaned forward, holding Daniel's gaze. 'We have friends now, Daniel. We know a lot more about what we're facing. We can find her.'

'I just…' Daniel sighed. 'I just don't want to get my hopes up this time, Jack.'

'We got Skaara back.' Jack pointed out.

'Yes.' Daniel brightened a little at the reminder. 'Yes, we did.' He drained his coffee and looked longingly at the bottom of his mug. He set it down. 'Well, I should…' he waved at the door.

'Daniel.' Jack stopped him as the archaeologist got to his feet.

'What?' Daniel asked bemused.

Jack hesitated, suddenly unable to tell the younger man what he had intended; that he was pleased he was staying, that it didn't matter if the world of archaeology didn't get him, SG1 believed in him.

Daniel smiled. 'You don't need to say anything.'

'I wasn't going to say anything.' Jack denied defensively.

Daniel smirked at him and picked up his tray.

Jack watched him leave. He took a mental inventory. One archaeologist safe and sound; check. One astrophysicist; check. One stubborn Jaffa…

'_No; Teal'c is going in alone without back-up.'_

Daniel's words worried at Jack. He had a really bad feeling about Teal'c's trip; a really bad feeling the Jaffa was headed into trouble without the necessary back-up and there wasn't a single thing Jack could do about it.


	35. Unexpected Reunions

**Author's Note:** Teal'c/Team friendship. Mild Sam/Jack UST.

**Serpent's Venom**** Recap:** _Teal'c is betrayed by a fellow Jaffa, Rak'nor, on Chulak and taken as a prisoner of Heru'ur. SG1 are unaware and leave on a mission with Jacob/Selmak to stop Heru'ur and Apophis from meeting and making an alliance that will only strengthen Apophis's status. As the meeting is taking place near to an old Tobin mine-field, the team plan to reprogram one of the mines (which randomly can change position and is set off by weapons fire) and set it to impact Apophis's ship; Apophis will think Heru'ur is attacking and respond; no alliance. They take the cargo ship, reach the minefield and beam a mine aboard. _

_Teal'c meets Terok who will torture Teal'c, recording the Jaffa's pain and anticipated recanting of his beliefs. Terok subjects Teal'c to the pain stick. In a brief moment of respite, Rak'nor tells Teal'c about his father Delmar who Teal'c spared as First Prime. Delmar had joined the Jaffa rebellion but died. Rak'nor is angry and bitter. Terok returns and taunts Teal'c; the torture continues but Teal'c refuses to submit. Terok gets angry and bats the recording device away as he leaves. Teal'c talks to Rak'nor about the Goa'ulds and seems to make progress with the young Jaffa._

_On the cargo ship, Jacob has to do some fancy flying and the combination to reset the mine doesn't seem to work just as Apophis and __Heru'ur arrive and meet. Jack takes over while Jacob tells Sam and Daniel to try again. As Apophis and Heru'ur talk, Jacob translates the discussion where Heru'ur offers Teal'c as a gift to Apophis. Sam and Daniel reprogram the mine as they all come to terms with the news. Jack tries to convince Jacob that they should rescue Teal'c but Jacob tells him that Teal'c is expendable given the mission; that he knows that losses in battle happen. They deploy the mine just as Apophis agrees to the alliance. Sam tells Jacob that they should rescue Teal'c and Daniel notes that Heru'ur will need to transport Teal'c to Apophis's ship. They come up with a plan to intercept the matter stream. _

_Teal'c tries to escape and Terok subjects him to the hand device; his continued torture of Teal'c drives Rak'nor to action. He knocks out Terok. The cargo ship attempts to intercept the matter stream between the ships but misses. Jacob says they have to get away despite Jack's protests. The mine heads for Apophis's ship as Apophis takes delivery of Terok. Apophis thinks Heru'ur is attacking and decloaks a fleet of motherships in position around Heru'ur. Heru'ur is destroyed and Apophis escapes. Jacob notes that there is a glider that escaped from Heru'ur. They contact the glider and discover it is Rak'nor and Teal'c, much to the delight of SG1 but the delight is tempered by the fact that Apophis will take control of Heru'ur's fleet and is now an even bigger threat. _

**Unexpected**** Reunions **

Teal'c opened his eyes and stared at the intricate gold décor that covered the inside of the ship's cargo bay. He stayed absolutely still. It took a moment for him to assimilate that he was safe; that the ship belonged to Jacob Carter and the Tok'ra, and that he was not a prisoner within its walls. He slowly took an inventory of his surroundings. He was lying on the floor of the cargo ship on a sleeping mat that softened the hard surface and made it bearable for his tortured body. His memory came back to him sharply.

The betrayal on Chulak; the imprisonment aboard Heru'ur's ship; the relentless torture by Terok and finally, convincing Rak'nor of the truth about the Goa'uld. Rak'nor had rescued him from Heru'ur. They had somewhat surprisingly met up with the rest of Teal'c's SG1 team-mates – he had yet to hear that story – Jack O'Neill had noted glibly that they had been in the neighbourhood. Teal'c and Rak'nor had transferred from the glider into the cargo ship. He remembered that O'Neill and Daniel Jackson had almost carried him between them while Samantha Carter had laid out the mat and seen to his injuries.

At least, she had done what she could for the cuts and bruises that had marked his body; the rest of the damage was not visible and was not only to him. His Goa'uld symbiote was motionless within his pouch. It had been tortured too and would need time to recover before it would be able to heal Teal'c. The kel no reem he had performed had helped it, Teal'c was certain of that, but he would need more rest, more meditation, before he would heal fully. His entire body ached; the muscles weakened from continual shocks from the pain stick and his head pounded with a migraine from the hand device.

The ship was no longer in flight. He could not feel or hear the hum of the engines; it was too silent. The cargo bay was also empty bar a few rucksacks and books that were littered along the far wall. His team-mates must be elsewhere, he surmised, but they intended returning.

A noise caught his attention and his dark eyes flickered to the front of the ship. Jacob was checking the controls. The Tok'ra turned and smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling with approval as he registered Teal'c was awake.

'Hey.' Jacob walked over to Teal'c and helped him shift into a sitting position. He offered him some water. 'How are you feeling?'

'I will be fine.' Teal'c replied honestly. He sipped gratefully from the canteen. The water soothed his throat and he had to fight not to gulp it down greedily.

Jacob nodded, understanding the hidden message that Teal'c was not fine at that precise moment. 'You took quite a beating according to your friend Rak'nor.'

Teal'c stayed silent. He couldn't dispute the statement but he really did not want to talk about what had occurred. He took another gulp of water and handed the canteen back to Jacob with a wordless look of thanks. He glanced around the ship. 'Where are the others?'

'Jack and Daniel went to contact the SGC via the Stargate on this planet. They're going to bring back a stretcher and med team for you.' Jacob informed him briskly.

Teal'c felt briefly compelled to argue he could walk but the echo of remembered pain through his muscles held his tongue.

'Rak'nor and Sam are outside keeping watch.' Jacob completed as he sat down beside Teal'c. 'The plan is for you guys to go home.'

'You will not be returning with us?' Teal'c asked. He knew his team-mate had enjoyed having her father around.

'No.' Jacob's expression sobered. 'I have to get back and report to the Tok'ra Council. Apophis taking out Heru'ur…' he sighed. 'It's not good news.'

'Indeed not.' Teal'c murmured. His eyes sharpened. 'You were on a mission.'

'We were hoping to stop the alliance and have the two of them fight each other for a while.' Jacob admitted. 'We didn't think either would risk an all-out fire fight near to the minefield.' He sighed heavily. 'Apophis obviously has a greater technological advantage than we thought. Have you ever heard of a Goa'uld capable of cloaking an entire mothership?'

'I have not.' Teal'c stated clearly.

'The size of his fleet is obviously greater than we thought too.' Jacob continued worriedly. 'He sacrificed those ships to take out Heru'ur without a second thought.'

'He would sacrifice many more if it won him what he wants.' Teal'c said roughly. His knowledge of Apophis came from too many years of serving as his First Prime. Apophis thought little of sacrificing ships; Jaffa; human lives.

Jacob nodded. 'Our mission has only ended up making things worse.'

'Apophis is only strengthened by the defeat of Heru'ur.' Teal'c confirmed. He shifted trying to ease the pain in his muscles.

'At least, we were around to pick you up.' Jacob gave an apologetic grimace. 'When we realised the situation, we tried to intercept the matter stream but the minefield made it all but impossible.'

'It is just as well you failed.' Teal'c said amused despite his pain. 'If you had succeeded you would have ringed aboard a Goa'uld.'

Jacob laughed. 'That would have been something.' His mirth faded as he looked over the Jaffa. 'I have to admit, Teal'c, that Selmak and I are feeling a little responsible here.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. 'You believe it was our conversation that prompted me to return to Chulak and meet with my fellow Jaffa; that led to my betrayal and torture.'

'Right.' Jacob grimaced.

'Do not blame yourself.' Teal'c said forcefully. 'Your observations were correct. I need to spend more time with my people telling them the truth about the Goa'uld. Helping them find freedom. I should have done more sooner.'

'But,' Jacob tried interrupt.

'You could not anticipate that my fellow Jaffa would betray me.' Teal'c winced as he changed position again.

'Maybe we both should have anticipated it.' Jacob said softly. 'After all, it is still early days in the Jaffa rebellion.'

'Perhaps.' Teal'c allowed. His weariness crept into his tone and Jacob smiled gently.

The Tok'ra rose to his feet. 'Get some rest. They should be back soon.'

Teal'c didn't argue. He was safe and he needed the rest. He eased himself back down onto the mat and closed his eyes.

He considered Jacob's words. He had known the meeting was risky; risky to go alone, risky to meet with those who claimed to want to be part of the rebellion without proof. He had taken precautions; risked only himself. He knew Bra'tac would have realised the meeting had been a trap when he failed to report back at the appointed hour. His mentor would have prevented others from falling into an ambush. It was as much as he could do because he could think of no other way to gain the trust of his fellow Jaffa than meeting and talking to them. He certainly had no intention of being tortured for hours to win over each new addition to the cause. The thought amused him and he felt his body relax. His breathing became deep and even, and he surrendered back to a state of kel no reem.

o-O-o

Jack didn't need to look behind him to know Daniel was keeping up the hard pace he was setting. He wondered not for the first time why Jacob had parked the ship so far from the Stargate as he marched forward. Oh, right. The trees. The tall pines reached up into the cloudless blue sky all around them. They'd spotted the Stargate flying over the forest and only then because of the ship's sensors. The nearest clearing was a good twenty minute's hike to the Stargate but it was the only safe Stargate in the region and Teal'c needed medical treatment as soon as possible.

He felt his gut tighten again as he recalled the state of Teal'c's body. It was rare that the Jaffa ever appeared weak; that Teal'c had allowed him and Daniel to almost carry him from the glider into the cargo ship was enough to speak of how badly the Jaffa had been tortured. The cuts and bruises they had seen during Carter's examination of their team-mate had told their own story.

Jack felt a wave of frustrated anger. He seemed to be constantly failing to be there for his team, he thought harshly. He'd been fishing when Carter and Daniel had gone after a Goa'uld on Earth the week before and, despite the fact that Teal'c had refused his offer to accompany him to Chulak, Jack couldn't help but feel guilty that he hadn't been at the SGC when Teal'c had needed back-up. Yet he couldn't see that he'd any other choice; he hadn't been about to let Carter and Daniel wander off without him on a Tok'ra mission even with Jacob. Tok'ra missions had a tendency to go pear-shaped and end up with one or more of them almost dying. He'd been right too; a memory flashed through his head – pulling Sam from under the mine as it descended perilously close to her; shielding her with his body when it moved in their direction. Only Jacob's skills at flying had saved them all from blowing up.

He sighed heavily.

'This wasn't your fault.' Daniel said.

The archaeologist was a touch out of breath and the words lost some of their impact but Jack felt them hit home anyway. He winced visibly. It was somewhat annoying that the younger man could read him so well. Jack ignored him.

'Jack.'

'Daniel.' Jack spared him a brief glance. 'Save your breath for walking.'

Daniel shot him a brief look of annoyance. 'Have you considered that maybe by taking the mission, I don't know, we ended up in the right place at the right time to help Teal'c?'

'Help me out on that one, Daniel, because I seem to recall we didn't actually help him.' Jack snapped angrily.

Daniel swiped away a branch and frowned at the military man. 'We tried.'

'And failed.' Jack pointed out. He clutched his gun tighter. They had come close to losing the Jaffa. Jacob had been right. He was used to losing people in battle; men who he served with; friends. He was too used it. Well, damn it, he wasn't losing his team. Not any of them. Not if he had any say in it.

'We're helping now aren't we?' Daniel rejoined. 'Making sure he gets back home. Making sure he gets the treatment he needs.'

'Sure.' Jack agreed, hoping it would shut the other man up.

Daniel sighed and Jack figured he'd gotten the message.

They suddenly stepped out of the trees and into a small clearing. The Stargate stood in the centre. The steps were overgrown with weeds and barely visible. The DHD was similarly massed in greenery.

Jack stalked over to it and reached for his knife. He cut away most of the foliage before he gestured Daniel forward.

The archaeologist examined the DHD and quickly pushed the right symbols to dial Earth.

Jack waited impatiently. He punched the IDC into the GDO as soon as the Stargate filled with the blue horizon of the wormhole. He reached for his radio. 'Sierra Golf One to Sierra Golf Charlie, come in.'

'This is General Hammond, Colonel.'

The sound of his CO's voice calmed Jack a little.

'Sir, we ran into a little trouble and requesting return through the gate. We are currently on…' Jack looked at Daniel expectantly.

'Oh, P8A654.' Daniel recited.

'P8A654,' Jack repeated. 'Teal'c's been badly injured. We need a med team with a stretcher to assist. We have a twenty minute journey between the 'gate and the ship.'

'Colonel, could you confirm again? Did you just say Teal'c?' Hammond sounded completely incredulous.

'That's affirmative, sir. I said Teal'c.' Jack radioed back.

'Colonel, Master Bra'tac arrived here some five hours ago with the news that Teal'c had been captured on Chulak.' Hammond informed him.

'Yes, sir. He was by Heru'ur.' Jack replied. 'He was going to be given as a gift to Apophis at their little shin-dig. He's been tortured but he got out thanks to a Jaffa named…' he looked to Daniel again and lifted his hand off the radio so his words wouldn't be heard in the SGC. 'I want to say Racoon.'

Daniel rolled his blue eyes behind his glasses. 'Rak'nor.'

'Right.' Jack pressed down on the radio again. 'Rak'nor. We spotted their glider making its escape and made contact.'

There was a long silence.

Jack looked at Daniel who shrugged.

'Sir,' Jack began to prompt.

He was interrupted.

'Colonel, the med team and Master Bra'tac will be with you in ten minutes. Hammond out.'

The wormhole winked out.

'I guess we wait.' Daniel commented with a frown.

Jack sighed and took off his cap. He rubbed his grey hair furiously before he replaced the olive headwear and tugged it back into place.

Daniel fidgeted by the DHD, eventually reaching into his vest for a ration bar. He held one out to Jack who shook his head. Daniel sat down using the DHD as a back-rest. He wasn't surprised when Jack sat beside him a moment later, the military man rearranging his gun so he had an easy grip to shoot someone or something if they approached.

'I knew it was a bad idea Teal'c going off alone.' Jack said suddenly. 'I just knew it.'

'I think it was something he felt he needed to do.' Daniel said around a mouthful of ration bar.

'Why?' Jack asked, his brown eyes narrowing on Daniel. 'Teal'c say something to you?'

Daniel shrugged. 'We talked about it before the whole thing with, uh, with…Sarah and Osiris.'

'And?' Jack pushed impatiently.

'And he just mentioned that he felt he had a duty to get more involved.' Daniel said. 'That if the rebel Jaffa were going to make a difference, they needed greater numbers.' He took another bite of his bar and waved the half-eaten snack at Jack. 'Didn't he talk to you about it on your fishing trip?'

Jack pulled a face. 'Not exactly.'

'And by not exactly I take it you mean…'

'Not exactly.' Jack repeated firmly. His eyes dared Daniel to disagree.

'Right.' Daniel finished the bar.

Jack sighed heavily. 'He might have asked if it would be OK if he spent some time with Bra'tac and the Jaffa; I said if he thought it was necessary and so long as it didn't interfere with SG1.'

Daniel nodded understandingly. 'Yep. That's what I thought.'

'Hey.' Jack stabbed a finger at him. 'I…'

The Stargate suddenly engaged behind them. Both their heads snapped around the DHD to peek out at the ring. The chevrons lit up and the wormhole mushroomed outward. Jack aimed his gun at the blue pool. Daniel fumbled for his zat and did the same.

Bra'tac emerged from the wormhole first. His staff weapon was aimed and his dark gaze zipped around the small clearing like a laser beam. Jack and Daniel scrambled to their feet.

'Bra'tac.' Jack was genuinely pleased to see the older Jaffa warrior. Jack respected him and his abilities. 'Good to see you.' His hand clasped Bra'tac's arm firmly as the med team poured out of the wormhole.

'O'Neill.' Bra'tac greeted him absently; he was still scanning the tree line.

Jack wondered whether to be insulted and turned away to acknowledge the med team gathered around him. Two fit Airmen carrying a stack of equipment and Janet Fraiser. He gave an inward sigh of relief at seeing the doctor. 'Doc.'

'Where's Teal'c, sir?' Janet asked. She was evidently eager to get to her patient.

'Back at the ship.' Jack said. 'Come on. It's this way.'

'A moment, O'Neill.' Bra'tac turned to him sharply, his silver cloak whirling. 'Where is Rak'nor?'

'Also back at the ship.' Jack felt a frisson of anxiety at Bra'tac's tone. His brown eyes narrowed. 'Why?'

'He was the one who betrayed Teal'c on Chulak.' Bra'tac told him briskly.

'Son of a…' Jack swore roundly. He'd left the traitorous Jaffa with Sam and Jacob. If anything had happened to them or to Teal'c…he pushed the thought away. 'OK, people.' He snapped. 'Bra'tac and I are going to double time it back to the ship and deal with this. Daniel, show the Doc and the others the way.'

'Shouldn't we warn Sam?' Daniel asked, grabbing Jack's arm as the Colonel turned for the trees.

'Negative, Daniel.' Jack said briskly. 'We don't want to alert the guy we're onto him.'

'But…'

'That's an order, Daniel.' Jack indicated the direction to Bra'tac and the two of them set off. Within moments the trees had swallowed them up. Jack's breath hitched as he increased his pace to meet the elder Jaffa's; he ignored the burning sensation in his lungs, ignored the hard jolt of the ground on his knees with every step. He focused solely on getting there and hoped like hell they wouldn't be too late.

o-O-o

Sam rolled her shoulders and tried to ignore the tiredness that hovered around her like a cloud. It had been a long mission. The whole reprogramming of the mine had been a risky, tense endeavour. She shoved the memory away and took another long look at her surroundings.

The clearing wasn't very much bigger than the size of the ship. She had taken position by the back of the vessel; her weapon trained on the trees in front. The Jaffa with her sat on a protruding boulder behind and to her right. He was meant to be watching the rear position although he didn't have a weapon and they had not given him one. He was currently delving into the small leather bag, she realised with annoyance.

'What's that?' Sam walked across the clearing and looked at the small round ball Rak'nor held with suspicion. It looked like a communications device and she was wondering what he was doing with it; why he'd brought it with him.

'It is a Goa'uld recording device.' Rak'nor explained. 'I believe it is broken.' He offered it to her for examination and Sam took it, adjusting her hold on her gun. She looked at the cracked lens and heard a faint rattle.

'I think you're right.' Sam raised her chin. 'Why'd you bring it?'

'The Goa'uld, Terok, who tortured Teal'c recorded everything he did to him,' Rak'nor said, 'but when he couldn't get Teal'c to admit that the Goa'uld were not Gods, he damaged the recording device. Teal'c said Terok knew he had only recorded his own humiliation not Teal'c's.'

Sam looked at the ball with distaste. 'And you thought you'd bring it with you because?'

Rak'nor flushed at her words of disgust. 'I watched Teal'c suffer.' He admitted. 'I watched as he refused to give into the Goa'uld's demands and declared only that he would die free. He never wavered in his belief that the Goa'ulds are False Gods. He revealed Terok was powerless and without honour. He revealed that he was right.' He paused. 'And that I was wrong.' His dark eyes shot up to meet Sam's challengingly. 'I believe if others watch as I did, they too will learn the truth.'

Sam gently handed the device back to him. 'Perhaps that should be Teal'c's decision.'

'You are right.' Rak'nor conceded. He replaced the ball in the small leather bag. 'I will ask him when he awakens.'

'That could be awhile.' Sam glanced over at the ship before she resumed her previous position of watching the tree line. 'This Terok guy did a real number on him.'

'But he will recover?' Rak'nor asked, darting a worried look in the direction of Sam.

There was a youthful vulnerability in his face that reminded Sam of Teal'c's son Rya'c. She wondered how old Rak'nor was; the Jaffa often appeared younger than their age and Rak'nor looked in his twenties. 'He'll recover.' She reassured him. She caught the flash of guilt in the dark eyes and softened. 'Hey. This wasn't your fault. You saved him.'

'I am responsible.' Rak'nor confessed, his voice cracking.

'You got him out.' Sam said matter-of-factly.

'No, you don't understand.' Rak'nor got up suddenly and paced away from the ship. He stopped and whirled around to face her fully. 'I am the one who betrayed Teal'c. I was the one who delivered him into the hands of the Goa'uld.'

Sam's eyes widened at the young Jaffa's confession. Her fingers tightened on her gun automatically. She moistened her lips. 'Does Teal'c know?'

Rak'nor nodded. 'I made sure of it.' He said with a harsh laugh. 'I wanted him to know it was me who was responsible for his downfall.' He paced away again and stared out sightlessly into the trees. 'He would be within his rights to kill me.'

'So you betrayed Teal'c but in witnessing his torture you became convinced that you were wrong and helped him escape. Is that right?' Sam summarised carefully. Her stomach churned uneasily. Rak'nor had seemed nice enough; a little stand offish and wary of SG1 and especially of her father but she couldn't pretend his confessions hadn't bothered her. She couldn't quite hide the repugnance she felt at hearing Rak'nor was responsible for Teal'c's torture nor her concern that his change of heart wasn't sincere despite his act of helping Teal'c.

The Jaffa nodded and took a deep breath as though gathering his courage. 'What will become of me?'

'That's up to Teal'c.' Sam said evenly. Her Jaffa team-mate had obviously trusted Rak'nor with the escape but then, he had been rather choiceless at the time. She motioned at the rock with her gun. 'Maybe you should sit down again.' She sighed with relief as he took a step back towards his seat, following her instructions. God knew what the Colonel would make of all of this when he got back, she mused. And she would have to tell him. Rak'nor was a security threat.

A faint sound in the forest had her head turning sharply and her body shifting immediately to aim the automatic weapon she held. She held her breath as she tried to peer through the mass of branches and darkness to make out the shadows.

Suddenly, Jack emerged.

Sam let out a huff of air and lowered her weapon. Her eyes narrowed. He was alone and although he was ostensibly sauntering across the clearing, she could feel the pent up energy in him as though she was standing next to him. Something had happened. She made to walk over to him and he waved her back. He bypassed her, heading directly for Rak'nor.

The Jaffa rose as the Colonel got closer – Jack's tension obviously communicating itelf loud and clear to Rak'nor too. Rak'nor read the anger on Jack's face and took a stumbling step backwards. He turned to flee and found himself face to face with Bra'tac who appeared like an apparition from behind the Goa'uld ship. Rak'nor immediately spun around again.

Jack hauled his arm back and punched him. Rak'nor hit the ground.

'Colonel!' Sam shouted in shock. She hurried over as Jack stood over the Jaffa and punched him again.

'What's going on?' Jacob hurried out of the ship and froze at the tableau.

'Do not interfere.' Bra'tac instructed as Sam went to stop him. 'Rak'nor is a traitor.'

Jacob's eyes widened at the news.

'I know.' Sam said forcefully. 'He told me.'

Jack froze at her words but his furious gaze remained on Rak'nor. He gripped Rak'nor's tunic and heaved him to his feet, slamming him into the side of the ship, one of his arms moved to lie against the other man's throat. 'You son of a…'

'Enough!' Teal'c's yell grabbed all their attention.

Their heads turned in unison to the door of the cargo ship. Teal'c stood there, his hands gripping the doorway tightly; his knuckles white with the effort of holding himself upright.

'Teal'c!' Bra'tac's dark eyes warmed at the sight of him.

'Master Bra'tac.' Teal'c acknowledged him before he looked back at Jack who still held a bloodied Rak'nor. 'Let him go, O'Neill.'

'He was the one who betrayed you.' Bra'tac informed him crisply.

'I know, old friend, and he is also the one who saved me.' Teal'c said tiredly. 'He blamed me for the death of his father and sought retribution as was his right. He knows now he was wrong; he believes as we do.'

Bra'tac looked at Teal'c fiercely and the younger Jaffa held his mentor's gaze without flinching. Bra'tac gathered his cloak and walked over to where Jack continued to immobilise Rak'nor.

'Release him.' Bra'tac ordered.

Jack looked over his shoulder at Bra'tac in surprise. 'Really?'

'I'm with Jack here.' Jacob said evenly. 'I don't think that's a good idea.'

'O'Neill, do not worry.' Teal'c said firmly. 'All will be well.'

Jack looked back at his Jaffa team-mate who nodded. Jack glowered unhappily at Rak'nor. 'For the record, I think this is a mistake.' He released the young Jaffa and stepped back. He retrieved his gun from the ground and took a position next to Sam.

Rak'nor held himself stiffly as Bra'tac moved in front of him. 'Is Teal'c right? Do you now believe the Goa'uld are False Gods?'

'I do.' Rak'nor declared.

The elder Jaffa grasped his shoulder and stared hard into his eyes.

Jack exchanged another sceptical look with Sam.

'Harrumph.' Bra'tac moved back in a swirl of silver. 'He speaks the truth.'

'Just like that?' Jack muttered cynically.

'I am certain of it.' Bra'tac said confidently.

Teal'c's grip on the doorway gave way and he slumped against the frame. Jack settled for another disgusted look at Rak'nor and moved to help his friend back into the ship; Jacob sighed heavily and went to help him.

Some of the tension eased and Rak'nor raised a trembling hand to his bloody lip.

Bra'tac nodded at him. 'You should be grateful he did not kill you.'

'It would have been no more than I would have deserved.' Rak'nor stated contritely.

'On that we agree.' Bra'tac huffed.

'You avoided the ambush we set for you.' Rak'nor said.

'We did.' Bra'tac's eyes gleamed with satisfaction. 'It was only Teal'c who was captured. The rest of us were able to escape into the hills.'

'I am pleased.' Rak'nor bowed his head. 'Forgive me.'

Sam heard sounds approaching and turned to meet the approaching med team and Daniel.

The archaeologist hurried over. 'Sam, is…'

'Everything's fine, Daniel.' Sam assured him swiftly as his curious blue gaze took in Rak'nor's battered face. 'Everything's fine.'

o-O-o

Teal'c opened his eyes slowly and frowned at the bright infirmary light. He breathed in deeply and was pleased when the action brought no wave of pain or remembered agony through his muscles; no migraine filling his head.

'Hey.'

His eyes flickered to the right. 'Daniel Jackson.'

Daniel marked his place in his journal, closed it with a snap and leaned forward. 'How are you feeling?'

'I am much better.' Teal'c said truthfully as he shifted into a sitting position. He folded his hands over his stomach and felt his symbiote move; the Goa'uld must have healed, he mused, and once healed, his symbiote would have restored his own health.

'Good.' Daniel smiled warmly. 'We were worried for a while there.' He gestured at the empty room. 'Jack and Sam are debriefing with General Hammond on the, uh, situation with Apophis and Heru'ur.'

Teal'c inclined his head and accepted the glass of water Daniel handed to him. He took a long swallow before he set it aside. 'I do not remember returning to the SGC.' He admitted.

Daniel nodded understandingly and pushed his glasses up his nose. 'You were pretty out of it.'

'What of Bra'tac and Rak'nor?' Teal'c asked, realising his fellow Jaffa were absent.

'Uh, Jack wasn't keen on letting Rak'nor return with us in the circumstances.' Daniel gestured with his journal. 'Bra'tac took him back to Chulak.'

Teal'c settled back against the pillows. He understood O'Neill's position but he had hoped to spend time with his mentor. He couldn't quite shake the memory of Terok taunting him with news of Bra'tac's death. He had known that Bra'tac would never die begging for mercy and recanting his belief in the Goa'ulds as False Gods but there had been a moment he had wondered whether Bra'tac had been captured alongside himself; was being tortured as he was.

'Are you OK?' Daniel asked quietly.

'I am fine.' Teal'c assured him. 'I have endured worse.'

Daniel winced sympathetically.

Teal'c cleared his throat. 'I have not yet had a chance to express my regret at what happened with your friend and the Goa'uld Osiris to you in person.' They had spoken on the phone while Daniel had been in Egypt but Teal'c had gone to Chulak before the younger man had returned to the States.

'I'm still getting my head around it.' Daniel admitted. 'It just doesn't seem real. I mean, it was bad enough with Sha're and now, someone else I care about?' He shook his head sadly. 'It just seems…unfair.'

They both turned as footsteps approached the room. Neither was surprised when Jack and Sam entered.

'Hey, look who finally woke up.' Jack said cheerfully.

Sam smiled widely and hurried over. She touched Teal'c's arm gently. 'It's good to see you awake.'

Teal'c's dark eyes warmed on hers. 'It is good to be seen, Major Carter. My symbiote has healed me.'

'Good for Junior.' Jack remarked. He looked at his team-mates. 'So what were you guys talking about?'

'Osiris.' Daniel said with a grimace.

Jack pulled a face as he dragged over a chair for Sam before retrieving another for himself. 'I'm thinking we need to worry more about Apophis right now.'

'He has become very powerful once again.' Teal'c demurred.

'Just when you think it's safe to go back in the water,' quipped Jack. He smiled at Teal'c's blank look. 'It's a movie reference, Teal'c.'

'Jaws.' Sam supplied.

'I see.' Teal'c murmured. He ignored the amused look the military officers shared at his continued lack of understanding. He frowned and determinedly returned to the subject. 'Apophis will be difficult to defeat.'

'We'll get him.' Jack said confidently. He looked at Daniel, then Sam before his gaze settled on Teal'c; the Jaffa understood Jack as though he had stated the thought out loud. They were together again; SG1. Together they could do anything; together they could defeat the Goa'uld.

Teal'c's spirit lightened with the thought. His dark eyes gleamed with confidence at his team-mates. 'Indeed.'


	36. The Wrong Timeline Trilogy: Part 1

**Author's Note:** Due to the length of this story, the trilogy has been split over three chapters rather than remaining in one as usual. This first part is the TAG to Chain Reaction while the remaining two parts form a prequel to 2010. This first part is mainly Hammond/Team friendship with a hint of Sam/Jack UST. The latter parts will have foreshadowing of situations that take place in later seasons.

**Chain Reaction Recap:** _When SG1 return under heavy fire, Hammond keeps the iris open longer than he should to allow them through. At the debriefing, he tells them that he has had enough and is retiring. Despite attempts to change his mind, Hammond departs and he is replaced by General Bauer._

_Without warning, he reassigns Sam to work on a new naquadah bomb while informing Daniel that an archaeologist has no place going off-world and is restricted to base duties. Jack confronts Bauer about breaking up his team but the General is unrepentant and tells the Colonel that he won't tolerate his insubordination. Jack is placed on temporary leave to consider his position._

_Jack goes to see Hammond and finally gets the General to admit that he didn't leave through choice; his family have been threatened and he saw no other way but to comply with the demand that he retire. Jack visits Maybourne in prison to get his help and Maybourne convinces Jack he can only help him if Jack springs him from prison._

_Bauer sends Teal'c and an SG team to a Goa'uld occupied world where they sustain fatalities and casualties but do bring back the required naquadah for the bomb. Sam protests against the choice of planet when it is revealed that there is naquadah in the soil. She realises that the General is hoping for a chain reaction which will destroy the planet. She tells him that they have no way of knowing if the explosion would take out the Stargate and the effects back through the wormhole. Bauer overrides her telling her they have already made a risk assessment and they believe the explosion will destroy the Stargate on the other end. _

_The bomb test has gone horribly wrong; the Stargate on the planet isn't destroyed by the explosion and the wormhole remains open with high levels of radiation in the building. Bauer is shocked and the SGC is evacuated. Sam suggests that it might close down at the 38 minute window. They watch from a security room on level 16 and when the window passes and the wormhole remains open, hope seems lost. However just as they go to leave, the wormhole miraculously shuts down. Bauer apologises to Sam._

_Meanwhile, after one failed attempt to access the rogue NID files, Maybourne and Jack pay a visit to Senator Kinsey. They get the information they need to force Kinsey to use his shady connections to reinstate Hammond, keeping a disk of incriminating evidence. They escape using the press to cover their exit._

_Hammond thanks Jack who receives a call from Maybourne. The other man has blackmailed Kinsey privately and escaped from prison; he's on the run as a fugitive. Jack ruefully acknowledges to Hammond that he might have just sold his soul to regain the General's command of the SGC._

**The Wrong Timeline Trilogy**

**Part One: On Track**

The large back yard was filled with people drinking, laughing and enjoying the excuse of a bright and sunny Sunday afternoon barbeque to forget that they were fighting a war against an ever increasingly powerful alien enemy. George Hammond gazed at the scene with approval from his position at the kitchen window.

It had seemed only fitting and right to celebrate his reinstatement as Stargate commander after the attempt by the NID to depose him in favour of a more hard-line toady. Colonel O'Neill had suggested a barbeque might restore troop morale after the rigid formality of General Bauer. Hammond suspected the very blatant celebration was also O'Neill's way of sending a message to the NID; a message that usually consisted of a one fingered gesture. Hammond agreed wholeheartedly with the Colonel's sentiment and given what he suspected Jack had risked, it seemed churlish to refuse a request for a barbeque.

The chill of the NID's threats against his family – the threats that had forced him into retirement came back to him unwillingly. They had scared the life out of him. He knew the NID was capable of murder; he knew the lives of his two little granddaughters didn't count to them. If the threat had been to him, he would have stayed but his family hadn't chosen his profession or the dangers that went with it. He hadn't needed a second warning; he had immediately retired. He had also truly believed the men and women he had left behind would be more than capable of holding the frontline.

Maybe he shouldn't have been surprised that Jack hadn't let it go. He didn't know the details of how Jack had got the damning information against Senator Kinsey, didn't want to know, but he suspected it had skirted close to the edge especially as the disgraced Colonel Harold Maybourne was involved. That evidence had helped secure the safety of Hammond's family and led to his reinstatement. They would hold onto it just in case it was needed again in the future. His eyes roamed over the gathered personnel, their sometimes familiar, sometimes unfamiliar family members and found the Colonel.

Jack was standing off to the side of the gathering. He seemed relaxed; one hand in the pocket of his baggy khaki cargo pants with a loose blue shirt that suggested comfort was more important than fashion to him. He dangled a beer bottle in his other hand, occasionally raising it to take small sips. He had been watching the impromptu game of volleyball that had broken out – the Marines were winning – but Hammond realised that the Colonel's attention had wandered. Hammond followed his gaze and his eyes landed on Major Samantha Carter.

The young blonde Air Force officer was standing with Janet Fraiser and the doctor's adopted daughter, Cassie. All three were laughing, their faces lit up with an unhidden merriment that brought a smile to the General's face. It was no wonder the Colonel's attention had been caught, Hammond mused. There was something so wondrously female in the interaction between the three that a man couldn't help appreciate it. He wasn't surprised to see O'Neill walk across the yard to join them. He wondered whether he should be worried as he saw Jack gravitate immediately to Sam's side; the light touch on her bare arm, the way she turned and smiled up at him so welcomingly. But in a blink of an eye, the glimpse of that something that worried him disappeared, replaced by the professional distance their ranks and relationship required. It was replaced so quickly that Hammond questioned whether he had actually seen anything else at all. He sighed and pushed the thought away, inwardly acknowledging he preferred the blind ignorance that allowed him to keep the two officers assigned to SG1.

As though his mind had conjured them up, the remaining members of the premier team joined the military personnel. Hammond had to smile again at the Jaffa's outfit. Teal'c was dressed in a bright Hawaiian shirt and baggy shorts. His red baseball cap that hid the gold symbol on his forehead was the exact colour of the dominant shade in the shirt and matched the trim on the shorts. It was quite a fashion statement. Daniel Jackson, by contrast, was dressed more conservatively in jeans and casual shirt.

Something settled in Hammond's heart. He had officially reassigned them all to SG1 as his first act in returning. Despite the circumstances that had led Hammond to temporarily retire, it had still been a shock to hear from Jack that his successor had disbanded the team. They worked together so well; complemented each other so well, he couldn't ever imagine the four of them not being together. Earth needed SG1; Hammond had no doubt about that.

A cheer went up.

Hammond's eyes snapped away from his flagship team to the other side of the yard. The Marines had won the volleyball. High fives and back-slapping was the order of the day for the winning team; groans and headshakes of disbelief from the losing. He turned away from the window, retrieved his beer bottle from the counter and headed out into the sunshine.

He found his feet taking him across the lawn and patio to where SG1 stood together. They all turned to greet him and Sam moved closer to the Colonel to allow Hammond to step into the informal circle.

Hammond smiled and motioned at them apologetically. 'Don't mind me. I didn't mean to interrupt.'

'Carter was just telling us that she's buying a house.' Jack explained. His brown eyes twinkled at Sam.

She rolled her blue eyes at her CO before turning to Hammond. 'I've been thinking about it for a while, sir.'

'It'll be cool.' Cassie piped up. 'I can come over and hang out.'

Janet and Sam exchanged a wry look.

'I have to find somewhere I want to buy first.' Sam pointed out gently.

'So what type of house do you want?' Daniel asked before Hammond could ask the same question. The archaeologist held a full bottle of beer in one hand; the other was pulling at the label absent-mindedly.

Sam shrugged. 'I hadn't really thought about it.' She admitted. 'I've just decided to do it.'

'So why the sudden decision?' Janet asked curiously.

A hint of embarrassment coloured Sam's cheeks. 'Well, like I said I have been considering it for a while as I don't really like my apartment but,' she sighed, 'my Dad staying on his vacation really decided me.' She gave a self-conscious smile. 'The apartment's too small for both of us when he visits.'

'You should have said.' Jack chided her, nudging her elbow with his beer. 'You could have stayed at my place.'

They all looked at him pointedly.

'I mean,' Jack corrected hurriedly as Hammond's blue eyes remained on him, 'that you and Dad could have stayed at my place. Together. Or,' he added brightly, a thought occurring to him, 'we could have swapped.'

Sam ducked her head to hide her smile.

'Jacob's more than welcome to stay with me in future.' Hammond added, deciding that ignoring Jack's comments was the best option. 'I have plenty of room.'

'Thank you, sir – sirs.' Sam said. She gestured with the glass she held. 'But it's not the only reason. I just think it's time I bought somewhere.'

'Well, there's a lot to consider.' Hammond advised. 'If I can help at all…'

'Thank you, sir.'

Daniel adjusted his glasses thoughtfully. 'And you really have no idea what kind of house you want?'

'Not really.' Sam said breezily.

'Make a list.' Janet advised. 'Or you'll end up with something you really don't want or can't afford.'

'And take someone with you when you view.' Hammond added.

'Is it not safe?' Teal'c asked seriously. His dark eyes landed on Hammond's.

'Well, that is one consideration,' Hammond said, 'but it's also useful to have a second pair of eyes.'

Teal'c squared his shoulders as though preparing to enter a battlefield. 'I will accompany you, Major Carter.'

'I'll come along too.' Daniel offered. 'I've got lots of experience after buying my apartment.'

'An apartment isn't like buying a house.' Jack argued. 'Carter needs someone with house-buying experience.' He turned to her. 'I'll come with you.'

'Buying an apartment is just like buying a house.' Daniel retorted.

'No, it isn't.' Jack said.

'Yes, it is.' Daniel shot back.

'No, it isn't.'

'Yes, it is.'

'No…'

'Gentlemen.' Janet stared at them pointedly and jerked her head at Cassie who was giggling at their antics. Both men looked suitably abashed.

'I'll be happy to have you all along.' Sam said soothingly to her team-mates.

'Photo?' Walter Harriman interrupted the group, lifting his camera.

Hammond smiled. 'Why not?'

They shuffled closer and smiled as Walter snapped the photo and moved on.

'Hey, O'Neill,' Major Griff jogged up to them and nodded an acknowledgement to the General, 'how about a friendly game of volleyball? SG1 against a team of the finest Marines?'

Jack glanced over to find the Marines standing by the volleyball net with expectant grins. He shrugged. 'We'll pass.' He made a sweeping gesture at SG1. 'We're just enjoying the party.'

'Well, if SG1 are afraid of a little competition…' Griff taunted.

Jack gave a long suffering sigh. 'In case you hadn't noticed, we're not exactly dressed for it.'

Griff shrugged. 'Are you really telling me that you're forfeiting because Carter's wearing a dress, Teal'c's in drag and you and Jackson are squares?' The Major needled. He suddenly seemed to realise how far he'd gone as he took in Jack's expression which was only surpassed by Teal'c's glower. 'Uh, Colonel?'

Hammond smothered a chuckle at the anxiety that chased across Griff's face.

The members of SG1 looked at each other; silent communication passed between them quickly but Hammond could almost hear the words.

'_Can we take them?' Jack asked._

'_Yes.' They all answered._

'SG1 is not poultry.' Teal'c declared forcefully, turning back to Griff. The outrageous outfit suddenly appeared completely appropriate warrior gear as he stalked towards the net.

Daniel smirked at Griff's taken aback expression. 'He means we're not chicken.' He patted the Major's arm and headed off after Teal'c.

Jack smiled at Hammond. 'If you'll excuse us, sir. SG1 have to teach the Marines a lesson.'

Sam rolled her eyes and drained her glass, handing it to Janet. She took a moment to slip off her sandals and fell into step beside Jack as they walked over to join their team-mates.

Hammond offered Cassie his arm. The young girl giggled but happily hooked her own around his. Janet smiled and walked beside them as they headed over to watch. The inclusion of SG1 was gathering a larger crowd to the make-shift court.

Siler raised his glass at the General. 'Great barbeque, sir.'

'Thank you, Sergeant.' Hammond's pale blue eyes twinkled and he gestured where SG1 was having a conference in the middle of their half. 'I have a feeling its about to get a heck of a lot more interesting.'

'I think this may be a fight SG1 can't win, sir.' Janet noted as the Marines took their positions.

'They'll win.' Cassie said confidently. SG1 were her heroes; the concept of them losing was unthinkable to her.

Hammond let his eyes rest on the Marines. Four relatively young guys; all were wearing shorts and sneakers, and two had stripped their t-shirts to reveal muscular chests and six-packs. They were garnering more than a few admiring glances from the ladies in the crowd. Fit; athletic and, as Marines, fiercely competitive. Hammond moved his focus back to SG1.

Four mismatched people; a Jaffa, a veteran Special Ops Colonel, a genius archaeologist and an Air Force Major with a specialism in astrophysics. It shouldn't have worked, that curious mix of warriors and scholars, yet it did. Hammond could see it in action on the volleyball field as they all silently nodded as Jack finished talking.

'You know, honey, they might not win.' Janet said as the Marines won the first four points.

'They _always_ win.' Cassie defended them heroically.

Hammond figured she had a point as he saw the barest signal between Jack and his team as they resumed their places. Shift of tactics. They had learned whatever they had needed in those first four skirmishes.

The volleyball sailed over the net between Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel moved back as Teal'c moved forward so much faster than his size suggested he could. Teal'c tapped the ball back to Daniel who simply pushed it immediately forward; Sam vaulted into the air and slammed it into the ground on the other side of the net directly in the middle of the four Marines. It was a shot that had a precision of angles and symmetry worthy of an astrophysicist.

Jack was smirking; they'd won the serve.

Four points later and the Marines clued into SG1's strategy; they won the serve. SG1 shrugged and regrouped. Hammond dimly heard betting in the crowd around him; money being placed on either side as more points were won and lost on both sides. The game was compelling. Despite their seeming disadvantages, SG1 was keeping pace with the Marines. Still, level on points and with only two points to the winning score, the Marines had the serve.

Jack held up a hand and pulled his shirt, still buttoned, over his head, tossing it to the side of the court; Daniel and Teal'c followed his example. Stripped, the perceived physical differences between the two groups disappeared. Each of the SG1 men revealed toned, lean muscle that spoke of tensile strength. Even Daniel radiated physicality in direct contradiction with his slightly geeky look. There were a few wolf whistles; Daniel blushed as Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

'Hey,' yelled one of the Marines, 'if you think this is going to distract us you're mistaken! Now if Carter wants to strip…'

SG1 turned as one to glare at the young Marine who laughed.

Jack rolled his shoulders and stabbed a finger at him. 'Now, for that, I'm going to let Carter kick your ass.'

Sam grinned at her CO; a wild spark flying into her blue eyes as the Marine served. She punched the volleyball across the net. Somehow the shot suddenly dipped and caught the young Marine in a part of his anatomy that had every man wincing, Hammond included.

'Now that's got to hurt.' Siler said in sympathy as the Marines claimed a foul.

'Aw, come on!' Jack complained, waving across the court. 'It was headed for the ground. He got in the way.'

Hammond wondered whether Sam could have calculated all the angles that precisely; the flight of the ball, the Marine's likely angle of attack. She looked innocent, standing there in her now grass-stained summer dress; all wide-eyed confusion and false remorse. Hammond smothered his grin; Sam was that brilliant.

Griff, refereeing, awarded the serve to SG1. The Marines were clearly sulking as they resumed their positions.

Hammond's lips twitched and he leaned down to whisper conspiratorially into Cassie's ear. 'I agree with you. They'll win.'

'Sir?' Janet said with a laugh.

He smiled as SG1 took a point and his hand rested lightly on Cassie's shoulder. One more needed to win the game. He saw the looks that passed between SG1. Total agreement; total cohesion. A bond he'd seen the first time he'd ever met them back in 1969; a bond on a level that only a few could ever understand. But more than their commitment to each other, Hammond saw in their faces the commitment to the game and the outcome; they'd looked just as equally serious when they had saved the planet.

Nope.

When SG1 worked together; once they set their minds and hearts on something, it was game over for their enemy. In his considered opinion, the Marines had no hope.

Hammond smiled as Jack sent the ball sailing perfectly over the net like it was a grenade into a Jaffa patrol, as the Marines scrambled to catch it before it detonated and failed. 'They're SG1. I'd never bet against them.'

**To be continued in Part 2**


	37. The Wrong Timeline Trilogy: Part 2

**Author's Note: **This is the second part of the trilogy. Team friendship with Sam/Jack UST. Sam/Joe UST. Some of the dialogue is pulled from 2001; no copyright infringement is intended.

**The Wrong Timeline Trilogy**

**Part Two: Changing Tracks**

Year 2000

Daniel couldn't help smiling at Jack's exuberance as the military man bounced down the ramp and grinned widely at General Hammond. He understood the feeling; his own excitement was tempered by a certain amount of disbelief that the past twenty-fours had actually happened.

Jack grabbed the baseball cap from his head. 'Break out the fishing gear, General. I believe we have just fulfilled our standing orders.'

Hammond stared at him in astonishment. 'Colonel?'

'We have just met some folks, sir.' Jack said briskly.

'They're called the Aschen, sir.' Sam added.

'These are the people on P4C970?' Hammond checked. They'd contacted the planet the day before and the MALP had indicated a thriving metropolis. They had been invited to send a first contact party. SG1 had already had P4C970 on their mission list; they had departed twenty-four hours earlier.

Daniel nodded. 'As we hoped, General, they are an advanced civilisation.' Very advanced, he added mentally. Their city had been a wonder; a little sterile for Daniel who preferred the past to the future but every aspect of the city had gleamed with a quality that Earth could only hope to aspire achieving.

'Oh, they're advanced, General.' Jack said agreeing wholeheartedly with Daniel's statement. 'Somewhat lacking a sense of humour but advanced.'

'Very advanced, sir.' Sam chipped in. 'Their technology is light years ahead of ours.'

'And they're happy to share it with us.' Jack smiled at Hammond's look of disbelief. 'I know.' He pointed his cap at the General. 'I thought the same but it's true.' He looked at his team who beamed back at him in satisfaction. 'I think we've actually found an ally who will help us, sir.'

'Debrief in one hour.' Hammond stuttered out, his pale blue eyes wide with amazement.

Daniel smiled as Jack grinned again. It was going to be an interesting debrief. He followed after his team, handing back his zat and handgun absently as they headed for the infirmary and the usual check-ups.

An hour later, a freshly showered SG1 took their seats at the familiar briefing table ready to impart their report.

Daniel finished filling his mug with coffee and took the seat next to Teal'c. Across the table, Jack sat next to Sam; their chairs were close together; his elbow bumping hers. Neither seemed to mind. Daniel watched as Jack smiled at Sam, as he leaned back and his arm came to rest close to hers. Perhaps meeting the Aschen would finally give the couple some options beyond their military relationship, Daniel mused thoughtfully. They all rose as Hammond joined them.

Hammond waved at them all to sit. 'So, perhaps you can start at the beginning, Colonel?'

'We gated to P4C970 as ordered, sir.' Jack informed him cheerfully, retaking his seat. He picked up a pencil and pointed it at the General. 'And met their representative…' he glanced over at Daniel.

'Boron.' Daniel supplied.

'Now there's a guy with no sense of humour.' Jack chipped in.

'Boron was authorised to give us a tour of the Aschen city where their Stargate is located.' Daniel added enthusiastically. 'They're definitely ahead of us.'

'They have these…' Jack struggled for a word, 'transporters.'

'Immediate location to location transport, sir.' Sam jumped in enthusiastically. 'But that's just the start. They're capable of interplanetary travel.'

'They were a bit cagey about their weapons expertise.' Jack acknowledged, pointing the pencil again. 'But first date so you know, no I'll show you mine if you show me yours.'

Daniel watched as Sam hid another smile and Jack hid his own delight at amusing her.

'Their society is very advanced. They have a worldwide democracy.' Daniel elaborated, drawing the General's attention away from his team-mates. 'Their justice system, from what I could make out, is very like ours. They talked about a confederation of planets in their immediate vicinity, all based on friendship and trade.'

'I see.' Hammond raised a hand. 'They're that advanced?'

SG1 nodded in unison.

'And they want to be friends with us?' Hammond checked. He was wearing a stunned look; Daniel could sympathise.

'More.' Jack smiled. 'They want to _trade_ with us.'

Hammond stared at him in bemusement. 'What would we have to offer?'

'They're very interested in our Stargate knowledge, sir.' Sam explained. 'They unburied their Stargate like us and were unable to recover a DHD. They were only able to connect to one other world, in the same way we had difficulty before we accounted for the stellar drift using the Abydos cartouche.'

'So they want our knowledge of the Stargate network.' Hammond surmised. His confusion began to dissipate.

Jack nodded. 'And apparently, they liked us.'

'They wanted to ensure we were trustworthy.' Sam explained. 'Their Stargate doesn't have an iris so they're understandably…'

'Paranoid.' Jack supplied.

'They'd like discussions to move to the next level.' Daniel said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Hammond turned to Teal'c. 'What are your thoughts, Teal'c?'

'O'Neill does not trust them.' Teal'c stated firmly.

Jack sighed exasperatedly. 'I didn't say that.'

'Indeed you did.' Teal'c contradicted him easily. 'On many occasions.'

Jack turned to Hammond apologetically. 'I may have said I don't trust people without a sense of humour, sir. I didn't mean I didn't – don't – trust the Aschen exactly.'

Daniel hid his smile in his mug as he took another long gulp of coffee.

Hammond's own lips twitched. 'Teal'c?' He prompted.

Teal'c folded his hands over his stomach and gave a smile of satisfaction. 'I believe we have finally found a race both willing and capable of defeating the Goa'uld.'

'And if that outburst doesn't convince you…' Jack began.

'Oh, I'm convinced.' Hammond raised his hands in surrender before he placed them flat on the table as he pushed himself to his feet. 'Well, I guess I have a call to the President to make. I want you to start putting together a detailed briefing.'

Jack smiled broadly at his team. 'Daniel's lab.' He ordered. His smile widened. 'I'll bring the cake.'

o-O-o

Jack looked over the packed room and his brown eyes settled on the Earth's appointed Ambassador, a dark-haired guy called Joseph Faxon. Faxon stood at the lectern they had placed in the briefing room to enable him to inform a whole host of dignitaries from the Pentagon about the initial negotiation session with the Aschen. Jack hadn't quite decided about him; something about Faxon set him on edge.

During the first briefing SG1 had taken the Ambassador through the day after their initial mission to the Aschen, Faxon had asked intelligent questions and had impressed Jack with the way he'd quickly caught onto the nuances – what hadn't been said as much as what had. He'd impressed in the initial negotiation session with the Aschen too. Faxon was a diplomat that used language well – Jack had enough experience with Daniel to appreciate that skill. There was definitely strength of character under the softer nice guy persona that Faxon presented to the world at large.

But as Faxon turned to smile warmly at Sam, who was standing to Jack's right along with Daniel and Teal'c, Jack also inwardly acknowledged that maybe what bothered him about Faxon was that the Ambassador was clearly taken with Carter and wasn't hiding it. After the first briefing, the Ambassador had spirited Sam away to answer questions on the Stargate programme and the Aschen. Jack had found them in Sam's lab together. Not that he could blame Faxon for his interest in Sam. If anyone could empathise, Jack could. He tugged a little at the collar on his own crisp shirt and pushed the sting of annoyance at Faxon aside.

'…so given everything I have outlined, the President is agreed in principle to their terms.' Joe concluded. 'We will continue forwards. The President will discuss next steps with key members of Congress over the next couple of days while we continue with negotiations on the Aschen homeworld.'

Jack couldn't prevent the small grimace.

'Colonel?' Joe picked up on Jack's look.

Jack straightened as the room turned to look at him. He shrugged uneasily. 'It all seems a little too easy.' The Aschen had made very few demands for very little yet they offered a lot in return. Something nagged at him; instinct, intuition. Jack didn't know what; maybe it was just that he figured if something looked too good to be true, it probably was too good to be true.

'What do you mean, Colonel?' Hammond asked, concern replacing satisfaction in his eyes.

'I mean, it was too easy.' Jack repeated. He gestured at the room. 'They agreed to everything we wanted and even offered us more than that.' He lifted a shoulder. 'They've only known us what less than a week? And we're just giving them Stargate addresses?'

Joe smiled. 'I know it seemed easy, Colonel. But I assure you, the negotiations will become more difficult as we start to talk specifics.'

'Maybe.' Jack allowed. It wasn't the forum to discuss his concerns; he'd wait until the dignitaries had left and have a word with Hammond in private.

Joe lifted his hands from the lectern. 'Any other questions?' He smiled as the room remained silent. 'Our next session with the Aschen will take place tomorrow. We will update you the day after.'

The meeting disbanded. Hammond gave a signal to the SG1 team to remain as people started filing out. The room brightened as the lights were switched on and the blast shield was raised from the window.

Jack wandered over to the look at the Stargate peripherally aware that Faxon had walked over to Sam.

'You know I know this great Italian place if you'd like to join me for dinner, Major? I promise it beats your mess hands down.'

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets to prevent himself from turning around and planting a fist in Faxon's face. He had no right to be jealous, he reminded himself. Sam didn't belong to him.

'I'm sorry, Ambassador, but I already have plans.'

Sam's polite reply eased the knot that had tied up Jack's gut. She had turned Faxon down. He smirked and bowed his head to hide it in case Sam caught sight of his reflection in the mirror.

'Another time?' Joe asked, clearly disappointed.

'Another time.' Sam agreed easily.

A moment later, Jack felt her presence beside him and he glanced up at the window. She smiled at him apologetically as their eyes caught. He could tell without talking to her that she was sorry he'd had to overhear Faxon's invitation. He tried to convey without words that he was OK; she'd turned him down, after all.

'Perhaps we should go into my office.' Hammond's order had them both turning and heading into the small room alongside Teal'c and Daniel. Jack closed the office door behind them giving them privacy.

Hammond took his usual leather chair and clasped his hands on the top of the desk, his pale blue eyes pinning Jack who had assumed a loose position of 'at ease'. 'I got the impression you had more to say than you did, Colonel.'

'The Ambassador might be right, sir.' Jack acknowledged.

'But?' prompted Hammond.

'I still think it was too easy.' Jack confirmed.

The General looked around the rest of SG1. 'You all attended the negotiation. I'd like to know all your points of view.'

Daniel moved, shifting position from where he leaned against the wall on the left. 'Well, I'd like to dismiss Jack's concern as his usual cynicism, General, but he's right.' He wrapped his arms around himself. 'It was remarkably easy even for a first, high level negotiation.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c agreed. 'The Aschen seemed most eager to secure an agreement with the Tau'ri yet it would appear at very little benefit to themselves.'

'Major?' Hammond gestured at Sam. 'You have permission to speak freely.'

Sam nodded gratefully. 'It was too easy, sir. I'm not sure they would have blinked if we'd requested a lot more than we did.'

'It's like Daniel said one time,' Jack expanded, 'if a race that technologically advanced is willing to give kids matches in the middle of a woodpile, what does it say about their motives?'

'I said that?' Daniel asked sceptically.

'Well, not exactly _that_.' Jack replied shooting him a look.

Daniel nodded in acceptance. 'It is a question, General.' He said turning back to face the SGC commander. 'All of the advanced races we've encountered to date have been very unwilling to share technology with us because they consider us too, uh, young. You have to wonder why the Aschen don't feel the same way.'

Hammond sighed as he contemplated their words. 'You do realise that we're in these negotiations because you recommended this?'

'I know, sir.' Jack pressed his lips together but his eyes remained on Hammond's. 'And believe me, I hope I'm wrong but I think before we get any further, it would be prudent to do some discreet digging.'

'I agree.' Hammond said reluctantly. 'Ambassador Faxon has requested SG1 accompany him tomorrow to the next negotiation. While you're there, you have permission to dig but, Colonel,' the General waited until he had Jack's full attention, 'be discreet.'

'Discretion is my middle name, sir.' Jack said lightly, ignoring Daniel's snort. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had just walked Earth into a giant trap – one he couldn't see or understand but was there nevertheless. At least he wasn't the only one feeling that way, he thought as Hammond dismissed them for the day. There was some comfort in knowing his team felt the same way.

o-O-o

The room being used for the negotiations was located in one of the Aschen's government buildings. It was large, spacious and bare besides the table and chairs. It lacked in character but the view through the floor to ceiling window almost compensated.

Jack gazed out at the Aschen city. The sleek silver lines of the buildings and pale white streets that linked them screamed of a technology that Earth could only dream about. His brown eyes flitted to the Stargate in the distance. They had taken one of the Aschen transporters to the building but he figured if anything went sour, he could get the team back there. Daniel had requested permission for them to explore the city during the lunch hour and Molum, their Aschen host, had seen no reason to stop them. Jack had unwillingly left Sam with Faxon; they needed the Ambassador out of the way and unsuspicious. He and the guys had taken a stroll around the city; they had found nothing.

No pipes coming out of the ground to indicate slave labour; no evidence that they were involved in a genocidal war with another race on their planet. The most suspicious thing was how normal everything looked but Jack didn't think Hammond would go for that as evidence of something being awry. He gave an irritated sigh.

A noise by the door had him turning. The Aschen delegation stepped back in. Jack's eyes ran over the non-descript men and women who took their places at the opposite side of the table. Jack slipped back into his seat in between Sam and Faxon. He had been gratified when she had sat next to him earlier; Daniel had sat on the other side of Faxon, Teal'c beside him. The morning had gone very much like the first session; lots of positive noises on both sides.

Four hours later and Jack realised the afternoon had been more of the same. The Aschen remained perfectly amenable to whatever demands Earth made while barely making any of their own. They had barely flinched during their requested briefing on the Goa'uld. Jack didn't know whether to admire their calm or wonder if they fully understood the threat Earth and the rest of the galaxy faced.

'Well, I think that's everything for today.' Joe said, smiling.

'Actually,' Daniel piped up, raising a hand, 'I have a couple of questions if that's OK.'

Jack repressed the urge to smile at Faxon's expression; he briefly mused if he looked the same when Daniel did it to him.

'Of course,' Joe waved at him, 'please go ahead, Doctor Jackson.' He suddenly looked at the Aschen. 'If that's OK with you?'

'It is.' Molum, the leader of the Aschen delegation, nodded.

Daniel cleared his throat and fiddled with his glasses a moment. 'I was wondering why you're so keen to trade with us. I mean, you're clearly very advanced. Now that you know that the Stargate is capable of going more places and why you've had problems in the past, it wouldn't take much for you to be able to calculate the stellar drift and start exploring the Stargate network on your own without us.' He paused. 'I guess my point is you don't need this agreement.'

Joe laughed nervously. 'I'm sure what Doctor Jackson means is…'

'Exactly what he just said.' Jack cut across the Ambassador brusquely. He gestured with his pen at the Aschen. 'You folks don't need us yet you're bending over backwards to give us everything we want.' He let that point linger in the room for a second. 'It does kinda make us wonder why.'

Molum smiled tightly. 'While we could do as you say we are not the natural explorers you seem to be. More, we value the friendships we make and we feel we are truly indebted to you. Perhaps you do not comprehend that you have helped open up a galaxy to us and what we offer in return is so much less in comparison.'

Daniel raised a finger. 'OK, I can accept that but doesn't it worry you to offer us technology that, well, we could use to, uh…'

'Blow ourselves up?' Jack offered.

'That.' Daniel agreed, pointing at the Colonel.

Molum's smile widened unexpectedly. 'It is gratifying to know that it is of a concern to you also.'

'Then it is a concern that you have?' Sam leaned forward.

'Of course.' Molum nodded. 'It concerns us that your planet remains divided as a people.'

'Which is why you will only come to an agreement once we have informed the rest of Earth?' Joe asked, referring to one of the few conditions the Aschen had made.

'That is correct.' Molum said calmly. 'Further it is not our intention to simply hand over this technology without taking the proper safeguards against its misuse and we will not allow complete access to all that we know.' He smiled again. 'We would have made this clearer in our later discussions when we reach the detail of our agreement.'

'Well, I think that answers your questions, Doctor?' Joe said pointedly.

'I, er, I have one more.' Daniel turned back to Molum. 'When we were out in the city earlier I was looking for a museum so I could learn more about the history of your culture and your people but I didn't find any.'

Molum looked at him sombrely. 'Our cultural ethos is to plan for the future not to look to the past, Doctor Jackson. We retain only the knowledge developed during previous years; our scientific and technological developments. We do not keep detailed records of events.' He inclined his head. 'Perhaps this is something else of value we could learn from you.'

Daniel seemed stumped.

'Thank you for answering our questions,' Joe began.

Jack raised his hand. 'I have one more.' He didn't wait for Faxon to agree. He leaned across the table. 'You don't seem all that bothered that by befriending us you'll be going up against the Goa'uld.'

For the first time since he had met them, Jack felt that he had in some way amused the Aschen if the looks they exchanged were anything to go by.

'If we were to explore the Stargate network ourselves we would undoubtedly come across these Goa'uld.' Molum pointed out. 'By facing them with you, we have your knowledge of their physiology and tactics.' He spread his hands wide. 'We also have confidence that we are more than capable of defeating them. That may seem like arrogance or over-confidence to you but to us it is simply a truth.'

'They are a formidable enemy.' Teal'c interjected.

'We can also be a formidable enemy.' Molum's eyes landed on Jack before they shifted back to Faxon. 'And we can be an equally formidable friend.'

Jack wondered if he was the only one who heard the threat in the Aschen's words.

o-O-o

Molum watched SG1 and the Earth Ambassador step through the Stargate back to their world. He turned and walked over to the transporter pad, keying his destination to the Aschen government headquarters. He had a report to make.

The Aschen were ruled by a Council of five; four representatives of each Aschen continent and an overall High Councillor elected by the four from nominations made by the Aschen Congress.

The Council Chamber was on the top floor of the tallest Aschen building. Molum knocked formally on the door and waited. The call to enter was prompt. Molum made his way inside.

The Councillors were dressed in the long grey coats of their office. The clothes were sparse without adornment – the Aschen found no reason for them.

Dala, the High Councilor, motioned Molum forward. 'Your report?'

Molum stood in front of the semi-circular table. His shoulders were straight and he stood tall. 'The talks are progressing as we expected. They are more advanced than the Volians when we first encountered them and they have learned much from the other advanced races they have encountered but I do not believe they will give us any opposition.'

'They suspect nothing?' Dala asked calmly.

Molum had anticipated the question. 'They are not fools. They have asked questions but I believe I have provided satisfactory answers. They are concerned with their current issues and do not look beyond as we do.' He paused. 'I believe Colonel O'Neill remains unconvinced.'

Dala looked unsurprised. 'Is he a problem?'

'He could become one.' Molum theorised. 'I anticipate that he and his team could take matters into their own hands if not properly satisfied of our intentions.'

'Should we remove him?' Dala asked coldly as though O'Neill's life meant nothing more to her than that of an insect she had come across in her path.

Molum shook his head. 'I believe to remove him now would only serve to make others suspicious. Further, he is a good warrior. He may be of use when we face this enemy the Goa'uld.'

Dala regarded him with cool green eyes. 'Your recommendation?'

'The Earth Ambassador was surprised by the questions. They came from O'Neill's team.' Molum said briskly. 'If O'Neill were to be isolated from their support, he would be a lone voice.' He inclined his head. 'I believe his government would no longer listen to him in regards to his concerns about us.'

The High Councillor looked either side of her for agreement. 'Very well. Continue as you see fit, Molum.'

Molum bowed slightly and left the chamber. He closed the door behind him. He did not believe isolating O'Neill from his team would be easy but it would be done. Time was not an issue.

o-O-o

Sam tapped in the final sentence on her report and hit the save button. She sent it to the printer. The Colonel preferred to read and sign off paper versions rather than email. She rubbed the back of her neck tiredly. The report had been fairly simple to write except for the last five minutes of the afternoon session and the resulting argument that had taken place when they had gated back to Earth.

Joe had been understandably furious, she mused. Her conscience twinged as she remembered the terse exchange of words between the Colonel and the Ambassador in the gate room. SG1 had blindsided him with the questions they'd asked the Aschen; the Ambassador had a right to be angry even though she agreed with her team-mates that the questions were valid. She pushed the memory aside and picked up the coffee she had poured just before she had sat down to write.

She took a sip and grimaced at the cold, bitter liquid. She contemplated getting herself a fresh mug and decided not to waste time. She turned back to her computer and brought up her email. She focused in on one in particular. The old X301 team leader was requesting she read through the initial proposal for a completely Earth designed glider he would submit for budget approval. After the disastrous test of the X301, Sam had started thinking about her father's comments. They had tried to cannibalise the Goa'uld glider and while they had done checks of the technology, everyone on the project had missed the recall device that had almost gotten the Colonel and Teal'c killed. Taking Goa'uld technology and adapting it wasn't the right thing to do; they didn't know enough about the design and it left too much room open for error. No; the answer was clearly to design their very own glider; completely Earth based technology. They would know every nut and bolt; every piece of software, every piece of hardware. She had discussed it with the old X301 leader and he had endorsed the idea.

She dived in enthusiastically to the proposal; reading, correcting, making suggestions. It all looked good. She had no idea how they would solve the hyperdrive complexities. They barely understood how the gliders worked – that was why they'd been happy to cannibalise them in the first place. Sam tapped her fingers restlessly on her desk. The problem was the power source, she considered. They were going to need more budget to really research and come up with a solution.

A sharp knock on the doorframe barely registered; her mind elsewhere.

'Carter!'

She looked up startled into the Colonel's eyes. 'Sorry, sir.'

Jack shrugged easily. He had changed into blue BDU pants and the ubiquitous black t-shirt, his dog-tags glinting against the dark background. He looked good; more than good – sexy, attractive. Insert drooling adjective here, Sam thought wryly.

She was dressed similarly although she also wore the blue shirt. She felt dowdy for a moment but his eyes stayed on her and gleamed with a very male appreciation. She flushed. Just because they'd met the Aschen and there was a possibility that the some day they had discussed once might have a chance of actually happening, shouldn't mean she should start hoping, Sam cautioned herself. There was a long way to go before they could celebrate an end to the war with the Goa'uld.

'No problem.' Jack waved a hand at her computer. 'I was just after your report.'

'Right.' Sam reached over to the printer and picked up the neatly typed sheets. She quickly shoved them into a spare folder and handed it to him.

'Thanks.' Jack flipped it open and spread the pages out on her central workbench. He read through them and frowned. He straightened but his eyes remained on her written words. 'You say the Aschen answered our questions satisfactorily.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam answered. She examined his impassive profile. 'Don't you?'

'They certainly gave us the answers we wanted to hear, Carter.' Jack said simply.

'You don't think they were sincere?' Sam frowned, wondering at what she might have missed that the Colonel had caught.

Jack sighed and pushed a hand through his grey hair. He glanced up at her. 'Something just doesn't feel right.'

'We didn't find any evidence to suggest that they're anything other than what they claim to be, sir.' Sam pointed out matter-of-factly.

'Daniel's already made the same point to me, Carter.' Jack said tersely. 'It doesn't shake my feeling that we're walking into something that's going to come back and bite us on the ass.' He signed off her report and slapped the folder closed. He motioned at the door. 'I'd better get this to Hammond before Faxon complains.'

'Sir, do you really think the Ambassador will complain?' Sam asked as Jack turned towards the door.

'He's pissed at us.' Jack noted bluntly. He suddenly gave a crooked smile and pointed at her with the folder. 'Well, more pissed at me and Daniel than you and Teal'c, I think.'

Sam smiled in response. 'We did surprise him, sir.' She said giving voice to her early thoughts. 'Maybe we should have briefed him. I think he would have understood.'

Jack stilled and his head tilted. She wished that she had turned on the overhead lights as his eyes were shadowed in the semi-dark room.

'You think he would have agreed to it, Carter?' Jack asked sceptically.

Sam nodded. 'I really think he's one of the good guys, sir.' She meant it too. Joe was a nice guy and from the conversations she'd had with him, he only wanted what was best for Earth and to get them the best deal with the Aschen. He was certainly intelligent and she figured they shouldn't treat him like a bureaucratic fool; he wasn't one. She was certain that if they'd explained why they needed to ask the questions, Joe would have agreed to it. Even his comments to the Colonel in their argument had been about being out of the loop, being caught off guard when they'd asked the Aschen the questions, rather than finding fault with the questions themselves.

'Maybe you're right, Carter. Jack replied evenly. 'You have spent more time with him than the rest of us.'

She felt her stomach tighten at the unspoken hint of accusation and innuendo the words carried. 'Sir?'

Jack shifted his weight from one foot to the other. His eyes remained on hers, unreadable. A strange tension drifted into the room. The silent knowledge of feelings the two of them had locked in a room; that they'd shared openly when they had forgotten the professional distance they had to have between them. Sam knew Jack had overheard Joe inviting her to dinner but he'd also heard her turn him down…he couldn't think she was interested in Joe…could he?

'Sir…' she began hesitantly.

'I have to get this to Hammond.' Jack said abruptly. He was out of the lab before Sam could protest. She sighed and slumped back onto the stool.

She pushed a hand through her short blonde strands. It was so complicated, she thought sadly. She knew Joe was interested in her and she found his admiration flattering but she loved Jack, a man who was completely unavailable to her, and who had made it clear that the mission came before any feelings he might have for her. He had proven that when he had worked so hard to get SG1 back together during General Bauer's less than auspicious time at the SGC. For a brief period, they'd been out of each others' chain of command yet she didn't think Jack had even noticed. He'd been so determined to reinstate the status quo, she'd wondered whether he still did feel feelings for her or whether things had changed on his part.

Sam shook her head as though to dismiss the thought. He wouldn't be reacting so jealously if he wasn't the tiniest bit interested, would he? She sighed heavily and turned back to her work. Equations and mathematics were a lot easier to work out than the inner feelings of Jack O'Neill, she thought with dry amusement.

She was pleased the next day when she sat next to Jack at the pre-mission briefing and they exchanged an easy smile, the tension of the previous evening seemingly forgotten. Daniel sat down on her other side, his hair damp from a hasty shower and carrying a stack of files. He nodded absently at Sam and Jack and immediately began reading through his files. Jack nudged Sam in amusement at Daniel being so Daniel. Teal'c raised an eyebrow from his place on the other side of the archaeologist. Sam was barely aware of Joe taking his seat on the opposite side of the table.

Hammond barrelled out of his office and waved at them all to remain sitting. 'I'm afraid we're waiting on the new Congressional Liaison to the Aschen to join us. He's just arrived top-side.'

Jack's eyebrows rose. 'Congressional Liaison?'

Joe cleared his throat. 'The President believes that the negotiations from this point forward should have political representation given some of the decisions that we'll need to take.'

'So who is this Congressional Liaison?' Jack asked bluntly. His brown gaze caught on Hammond's sour look. 'Oh, don't tell me.'

'Senator Kinsey will be leading the negotiations with the Aschen.' Hammond confirmed.

Jack threw his pen down and pushed both hands through his silver hair, locking them into position behind his head. 'This is so not a good idea.'

'May I ask why?' Joe asked curious at the dismayed faces around the table.

Jack looked at him evenly as though assessing whether to tell him. His gaze briefly flickered to Sam and she gave him an encouraging look.

Hammond saved him from having to say anything. 'Let's just say, Senator Kinsey has certain views on how to do business that we don't share.'

'Do you think he'll endanger the negotiations?' Joe asked concerned.

'I doubt it.' Daniel commented. 'If the negotiations are successful, the senator will be able to claim he was part of a significant achievement that would undoubtedly help secure his candidacy for Presidency.'

'Now that I believe.' Jack said dryly.

Walter appeared at the top of the stairs. 'Sir, security have confirmed that Senator Kinsey is on his way down.'

Hammond nodded and dismissed him.

They waited tensely and five minutes later, they all stood up to greet the self-satisfied face of the senator.

Kinsey's pale eyes landed on Jack's displeased face and his smile widened. 'Colonel O'Neill, it's such a pleasure seeing you again.'

'Oh it's a joy for us all.' Jack drawled insolently.

'Perhaps we should get this started.' Hammond said tersely. 'We're already running late.'

'Yes, we should get started.' Kinsey pointed at SG1. 'And as the first order of business, SG1 are excused.'

Hammond's round face went bright red. 'Excuse me?'

'SG1 will no longer be representing us in these negotiations.' Kinsey stated, a glint of glee in his pale eyes. 'They are excused. Those of us who have been elected will take this forward.'

'I cannot allow civilian personnel off-world without an escort.' Hammond snapped.

Sam figured the General had snatched at the first excuse that came to mind in order to keep SG1 involved.

'If I may?' Joe stepped in smoothly. He turned to Kinsey. 'Senator, I believe it may still be useful to have someone with in depth knowledge of the Stargate and the allies we have made to date involved with these negotiations as these are the key items which we are trading with the Aschen.' He motioned across the table at Sam. 'Major Carter could fulfil this requirement and provide the military escort we need.'

Sam's blue eyes widened. Her eyes shot to Jack only to find the Colonel looking back at the Ambassador with an inscrutable expression.

Joe looked at Kinsey. 'That is if you agree, Senator.'

Kinsey looked at Sam and shrugged dismissively. 'I have no problems with the inclusion of Major Carter.'

Hammond glanced at Jack who lifted an eyebrow briefly in reluctant agreement; they were choiceless. The General sighed and nodded unhappily. Jack gave her a brief look of encouragement and swept up the folder on the table as he headed out. Daniel and Teal'c followed leaving Sam alone on her side of the table. She sat down feeling awkward and exposed.

She barely listened to the pre-briefing and it was only ingrained training that kept her from running from the room when Kinsey brought a halt to his lecture on how he was going to deal with the Aschen and they disbanded to get ready.

Hammond motioned for her to follow him into the office. 'I won't keep you from gearing up for long, Major.'

Sam nodded and clasped her hands loosely behind her back.

'I don't think I need to tell you that you'll need to keep your wits about you with Kinsey around.' Hammond said solemnly.

'I know to watch my back, sir.' Sam confirmed.

'I'm just sorry you won't have the rest of SG1 there to help you do that.' Hammond said regretfully. She watched curious as his eyes drifted to his desk drawer. He glanced up at her. 'I intend speaking to the President but until then…'

'I understand, sir.' Sam said. 'I won't let you down.'

Hammond smiled warmly. 'Of that I have no doubt, Sam.' He nodded at her. 'Dismissed.'

Sam walked quickly down to the SG1 gear-up room. She walked into find the Colonel waiting for her.

'Sir?' Sam hesitated. She really needed to change but it was one thing to strip when all of them were present, another thing entirely when it was just her and the Colonel.

'I won't hold you up, Carter.' Jack stood up and shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants. 'I just…' he pressed his lips together, his dark eyes intent on hers. 'I just wanted to check in on you.' He finished with a lightness in his tone that belied the seriousness in his expression.

'I'll be fine, sir.' Sam assured him, seeing the worry that flitted through his gaze.

He nodded and took a step toward the door. He turned back as his hand hit the door handle. 'Do me a favour, Carter? I know you think the Aschen are on the level but keep your eyes and ears open.'

'I will, sir.' She said.

Jack nodded and slipped out of the room. She geared up quickly, collecting her weapons on her way into the gate room. She was unsurprised to see the Colonel there nor Daniel and Teal'c in the control room with Hammond. They were all there to see her off and she knew that they would all be there waiting for her when she got back. She repressed a smile as Kinsey spotted the Colonel and frowned in disapproval. The wormhole blossomed out and Sam exchanged one more wordless look with Jack before she marched up the ramp and through the Stargate.

o-O-o

Sam picked up the wine glass and wondered what the hell she was doing. She looked anxiously around the small intimate restaurant. It was in the nicest part of Colorado Springs, exclusive and the Italian food was delicious. It was the type of place she rarely frequented, preferring the more down-home style of SG1's usual Italian spot. She took a sip of the wine and placed the fragile glass back down. She was driving and had no intention of drinking the whole glass as lovely as the wine tasted.

Everything had changed so fast, she considered. She bit her lip. It had been a mere six weeks before when she had gone to the Aschen negotiations without the rest of SG1 at her side. Two weeks after that she had been permanently reassigned to lead a joint Earth-Aschen Science and Technology team at the Aschen's request. Sam frowned. She hadn't been the only one reassigned. The Aschen had been fascinated by Daniel's profession and asked him to lead a Cultural team so they could learn more about Earth and its history.

The Colonel had fought against the reassignments and both Sam and Daniel had protested; in honesty Sam hadn't wanted to leave SG1 and she believed Daniel felt the same. It seemed too early; there was still no official agreement with the Aschen and they still hadn't defeated the Goa'uld. But four weeks before the members of the disbanded SG1 had gone out for a meal to toast new beginnings and it had seemed far too much like a wake. It was clear the power had shifted away from the old structure at the SGC.

She didn't know the details but she knew Hammond had tried to get Kinsey removed and that he had failed. The Senator's party connections were critical in selling the Stargate programme and the agreement with the Aschen to the rest of Congress. The President had even tacitly agreed with Kinsey to place an overseer into the SGC in preparation for the public announcement. Richard Woolsey was already impacting the command decisions. Stargate travel was restricted only to essential missions, and what Woolsey deemed essential wasn't a great deal and usually involved travel to P4C970.

The waiter returned to relight the candle in the centre of the table. He gave her an admiring smile and she fought the urge to squirm in her seat. The deep cut black dress was so not her usual style but then the whole date wasn't her usual style. She sighed and stared out of the window. Sam had barely spent a single day on Earth since her reassignment. Her team was full of eager scientists and the discoveries they were making under Molum's watchful eyes were incredible. The work kept her busy. She had finally managed to grab a couple of days Earth-side and she had hoped to meet up with her old team-mates. She had spent a hurried lunch with Daniel and Teal'c catching up the day before but the Colonel had remained elusive.

Daniel had told her that Jack still had doubts despite the fact that none of them had been able to uncover anything suspicious about the Aschen; the involvement of Kinsey and being sidelined had just made things worse. Daniel was optimistic that Jack would come round. For her own part, Sam had wondered whether Jack had other motives in avoiding her. It hadn't escaped her notice that Jack hadn't taken advantage of her reassignment to ask her out on a date. She had tried to tell herself that he was just being careful, letting some time pass before making his move so no-one would assume they had always been involved while they had been restricted by regulations. But deep down she was afraid he had simply changed his mind; that the sudden reality of being able to be together had enabled him to see his feelings for her weren't as strong as he had thought or as she had hoped.

Then, she had run into Jack in the elevator on the way out of the mountain.

'_Hey.' Sam greeted Jack with a smile. _

'_Hey.' Jack didn't move from his position leaning against the back wall._

'_How are you, sir?' Sam said, choosing her floor and stepping back to stand beside him._

_Jack shoved his hands in his pockets. 'Oh you know. Running training exercises. Writing reports. All very exciting.'_

_She smiled at the sarcasm and tried not to notice the trace of bitterness._

'_And you?' Jack asked, his brown eyes running over her almost reluctantly._

'_Tired.' Sam said. 'There's a lot to learn and most of the Aschen technology is over our heads.'_

'_You'll get it.' Jack said confidently. _

_The look in his eyes – the same look of total belief and faith in her that she'd always seen shining back from him gave Sam hope and she took a deep breath. 'Actually, I was hoping,' she began._

'_How's Faxon?' Jack asked abruptly, suddenly shifting to stand upright. His eyes became guarded, unreadable._

'_Joe?' Sam asked confused._

'_Joe.' Jack repeated, his lips twisting. 'I guess you two spend a lot of time together these days.'_

_Sam's mouth dropped open at the blatant insinuation in his voice. There was no mistaking his suggestion that she and Joe were seeing each other. She was torn between anger at his assumption and joy at his evident jealousy. 'Joe and I spend a lot of time together as colleagues; yes, sir.' She retorted, her blue eyes flashing at her former CO._

_Jack dropped his gaze. 'Carter, it's none of my business.'_

'_Isn't it?' She blurted out. They loved each other; of course it was his business if he thought she was seeing someone else._

'_No.' Jack looked back at up at her sadly. 'No, it's not.'_

_She paled at the words; they sounded final, so final._

_The elevator slid to a halt._

_Sam searched his gaze unaware of her own stricken expression as she tried to find any hint that he hadn't meant it the way it had sounded. _

'_See you around, Carter.' Jack murmured. He left without looking back and the door slid shut behind him._

It had hurt.

Badly.

Sam rubbed her chest as though to soothe her battered heart. She hadn't cried. She had been on base so she had sucked it up. She had waited until she had been back at her apartment before she had indulged in a crying jag and then wondered at the absurdity of grieving for a lover, a relationship, she had never truly had. Sam rolled her eyes at her reflection in the restaurant window. She had spent most of that day, praying that she wouldn't run into the Colonel again and finding that her hurt was rapidly turning into anger. When Joe had stopped by to discuss some of the Aschen demands and had invited her out again, she had found herself defiantly accepting. She sighed and reached for her wine glass. It had been a mistake.

'Sorry about that.' Joe retook his seat. 'The senator had some questions.' He picked up his wine glass.

'No problem.' Sam attempted a smile but she couldn't maintain it. She sighed, her heart pounding as she prepared to excuse herself before she did any damage to her working relationship with the man opposite. 'Joe…'

Joe looked at her quizzically. 'Uh-oh.' He pointed his wine glass at her. 'I've seen that look before.'

'It isn't anything to do with you.' Sam hurried to explain. 'You're a really nice guy and if it wasn't…I think I could really like you but I just…' she trailed away awkwardly.

'You know most of my dates wait until at least the second date before the whole it's not you, it's me speech.' Joe quipped lightly. He gave a smile.

Sam couldn't help smile back at him. She bit her lip and traced the pattern on the table cloth. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be.' Joe said firmly. He reached across the table and took her hand. 'I think I knew. I just hoped when you said yes.' He shrugged. 'Look, we're here now.' He said. 'Why don't we just enjoy the meal and the company as friends?'

Sam nodded. She would prefer to leave but she didn't see how she could refuse his request.

Joe raised his glass. 'To friendship.'

'Friendship.' She echoed.

Their glasses clinked lightly together in the centre of the table. Sam settled back as the waiter delivered their main courses and for a moment there was silence while they tucked into the food.

'You know if you want to talk about it I'm a good listener.' Joe offered.

Sam's eyes flew to his in surprise. 'I, er, that's a nice offer but no. Thank you.' She twirled some more pasta onto her fork and wondered how much she would have to eat before she could claim to be full.

'May I ask one question then?' Joe waved his fork at her.

She nodded quickly. 'Sure.'

'Why do you think Colonel O'Neill continues to be suspicious about our new friends?' Joe asked. 'Every time we have a briefing with him, he seems to grow more suspicious not less.'

Sam smiled. 'Experience.' She said. 'The Colonel's cynical but he's learned to be that way. It's kept us alive in the past.'

'He doesn't trust easily.' Joe surmised as he cut into his veal.

'No. He doesn't.' Sam felt a lump in her throat and reached for her water glass.

'So you think he could be right about the…uh, our new friends?' Joe smiled apologetically at his almost slip.

Sam placed the water back on the table and gave a non-committal shrug. 'I don't know. Our new friends seem to be exactly what they say they are so far but I agree with the Colonel it doesn't hurt to keep our eyes and ears open in case they're not.'

'And have you seen or heard anything at all suspicious?' Joe asked pointedly.

'No.' Sam admitted. 'I haven't.' She gestured with her knife. 'You?'

'Me?' Joe seemed surprised at the question. 'No. Nothing.' He denied.

Sam nodded. 'Neither has Daniel or Teal'c.' She forced another mouthful of food.

'Maybe Colonel O'Neill is wrong this time.' Joe suggested gently.

Sam shrugged. She couldn't bring herself to be disloyal to Jack even if she agreed with Joe's statement. With every day that passed she couldn't see that the Colonel's concerns about the Aschen had any foundation. 'I don't think it hurts to be careful.' She replied smoothly.

'Of course not.' Joe agreed. 'And if we did find something that would obviously change everything.'

Sam smiled at him warmly. 'So you'd tell if you found something?'

'Absolutely.' Joe said firmly. 'We have to do what's necessary to protect ourselves first and foremost, right?'

'Right.' Sam said. She had been right about him, she mused, pleased. Joe was one of the good guys. She was pleased when Joe changed the subject and the conversation moved to another topic as they finished their main course.

'Can I tempt you into staying for a dessert?' Joe asked as the waiter cleared their plates.

Sam shook her head. 'Thank you but I think I'll…' Her cell phone rang. She gave an apologetic smile. 'Sorry.' She reached into the small black clutch purse and pulled out the phone. 'Carter.' She said briskly.

'Sam?' Daniel sounded strange. 'You need to come to the base. The Tok'ra are arriving en masse. Apophis is attacking their base.'

'I'm on my way.' Sam ended the connection and stood up. 'I'm sorry I have to get back to the base.'

'Can I help?' Joe asked, concerned at her evident anxiety.

'No. I'll pay you back for dinner.' Sam said hurriedly. 'I have to…' she gestured behind her at the door. She barely heard his assurance he would take care of the bill before she was hurrying out into the chilly Colorado evening. She drove on automatic. She screeched into a parking spot and ran for the entrance. She signed in at security, ignoring the looks at her civilian outfit and made her way into the mountain. She made a quick pit stop to change into a BDU before she ran down to the control room. She found the rest of the old SG1 team there, watching as Tok'ra after Tok'ra filed through the open wormhole. She could see Janet in the gate room checking for injuries, marshalling the evacuees into groups.

'What happened?' Sam asked aghast.

'We don't know.' Hammond admitted. 'We received Jacob's IDC thirty minutes ago. He told us Apophis was attacking and they needed sanctuary. We let them in.'

'There's no sign of Dad yet, Carter.' Jack said quietly. 'He must be organising the evacuation the other side.'

Sam was grateful he had answered the question at the forefront of her mind before she had needed to ask it. 'Thank you, sir.'

She watched and waited anxiously. Time was ticking away. Her heart leaped with every Tok'ra that stepped through the gate; every face that wasn't her father's. She felt Jack move to her side; Daniel on the other, Teal'c behind her. They might not be officially a team any longer but they were all ignoring that technicality to support her.

Suddenly, a blast of energy shot out of the wormhole and impacted the back wall of the gate room.

Everyone ducked.

The wormhole winked out.

'Close the iris.' Hammond ordered gruffly.

Sam wet her lips. Her father wasn't among the last group; he had to still be on the planet. 'Sir, permission to…'

'We can't, Major.' Hammond said gently. 'It's far too dangerous for anyone to go through.' He took hold of her hand. 'I'm deeply sorry, Sam.'

Sam nodded. She felt the scream building in her throat; the sobs that were already crowding in her chest. She slipped her hand from the General's and pulled away. She stumbled out of the control room and down the corridor, barely aware that her SG1 team-mates followed just behind. She made it to her lab before she simply dropped to her knees.

Jack's arms went around her as she gave a keening cry and the damn broke. Her sobs came fast and furiously. Her hands fisted in his shirt as she buried her head against him. He didn't say a word; just held her as her grief poured out. Sob after sob. Pinpricks of hurt all over her body as her heart clenched against wave after wave of agony.

Eventually, her sobs lessened; her breathing evened out. She didn't pull away from him and he didn't let go of her. He had resettled them at some point; his back against the wall with her body sprawled over his lap. Her hands clung to him. She had no idea of how long Jack held her but eventually there was a tap against the closed door.

Jack stroked her hair back gently. 'We should get that.'

Sam nodded. She let him help her to her feet and didn't protest when he guided her onto a stool. She stared up at the security camera and realised it was dead. They must have switched it off to give her privacy, she mused. Given the way she had been clinging to Jack she was relieved. He might not have been her CO anymore but she didn't need to add fuel to the gossip.

He opened the door. 'Teal'c.'

'Daniel Jackson has just contacted me,' Teal'c informed him crisply, 'we are all required in the briefing room.'

Jack nodded. 'Give us a minute?'

Teal'c inclined his head.

The Colonel closed the door and walked back to her and took hold of her hand. 'Sam.'

He hadn't called her that in so long, Sam thought, a new well of tears springing.

'We need to go to the briefing room.' Jack said softly.

Sam brushed the new moisture from her cheeks. 'He's coming here next, isn't he? Apophis, I mean.'

'I think so.' Jack said quietly. His thumb brushed across her face. 'I'm sorry about Dad.' His own voice was rough with emotion; he'd liked Jacob – even liked Selmak, the Tok'ra symbiote he'd carried.

She nodded. 'I don't…' she said brokenly, 'I should tell Mark.'

'General Hammond was taking care of it.' Jack informed her gently. He sighed in frustration. 'I hate this, Sam, but you're right; Apophis is coming and we're going to need you to pull it together. _I_ need you to pull it together.'

Sam looked into his warm brown eyes; so much love and caring in them she could have drowned. Whatever reason he'd had for pushing her away the day before, it hadn't been because he didn't love her anymore, she realised. She reached up and stroked a hand over his cheek. He caught hold of her hand.

'Carter…' Jack began regretfully even as his fingers tangled with hers. She could feel the rough calluses; the blisters and scratches on the pads.

'You're going to command the Goa'uld strike force. All military personnel will be reassigned to it.' Sam surmised, her quick mind putting it altogether – the training exercises he had been leading, his protests over SG1's reassignments. 'In another five minutes, you're going to be my CO again.'

Jack nodded slowly.

'Why didn't you tell me?' She whispered.

'You're supposed to be the smart one.' Jack said gruffly. His eyes didn't leave hers. He didn't draw away as though he knew she still needed the comfort.

She fought against a wave of pain; her father's death and Jack…Jack was going to be on the frontline. It was where he belonged and the odds were that she was going to lose him too. She didn't know if she could stand that. She gently disentangled their hands and rubbed hers over her face and through her hair.

'I should wash up.' Sam murmured. 'I must look awful.'

'Not possible, Carter.' Jack said. He placed his own hands back in his pockets as though to prevent himself from touching her.

Sam slipped off the stool. She was surprised at how fragile she felt; how her legs wobbled beneath her like she was a young deer finding her feet for the first time. Fresh tears welled up and she bit her lip. She blinked them back.

'You going to be OK?'

Sam nodded. She wasn't OK; she didn't think she'd ever be OK again. She'd lost her father and her planet was going to war where it was very likely she'd lose Jack. She caught his arm as they reached the door.

'Jack.'

His eyes widened on hers at the sound of his name.

'Thank you.' She whispered.

'For what?' Jack asked.

'For being here for me.' Sam replied.

Jack smoothed a thumb over her lips and a second later, his lips were on hers. Mouths opened; tongues met in a desperate passion. His hands held her face while hers fisted in his hair. They were breathing heavily when he pulled back. Regret was heavy in his eyes; for taking advantage when she was grieving; for the fact that he couldn't promise her always…Sam stopped him from apologising with a sad smile and shook her head. They'd leave it in the room; lock it away like they always did. He opened the door and they stepped back into the corridor. They had a war to fight.

o-O-o

Year 2002

Teal'c made his way through the Aschen ship to the commander's quarters. He knocked briskly on the door.

'Come in.' Jack's voice called out impatiently.

Teal'c waited as the doors slid open and he stepped through. As the commander of the Aschen vessel, Lujo, Jack's quarters were impressive; a stateroom consisting of private sitting room and study with a large bedroom and private bathroom out to the back.

Jack sat at his desk. The steel surface was covered in plans, reports and schematics.

Teal'c wondered at how tired Jack looked. The lines that marked Jack's face told their own story of the two years they had been fighting the Goa'uld. 'O'Neill.'

'Hey.' Jack waved him into a seat and Teal'c saw his eyes flicker up to the bare patch of skin where Teal'c's gold symbol had resided. It had been gone for four months after the Aschen had found a way to remove it but Jack always seemed surprised by the change. Teal'c had to admit it always surprised him when he caught sight of himself in a mirror.

'What's up?' Jack asked pulling Teal'c's attention back to him.

'We have received word from Major Carter.' Teal'c ignored the way Jack winced at her name. 'She confirms the Aschen have modified the biogenic weapon again in the hopes of matching the physiology of Anubis. The new poison is being sent to us by courier ship and should arrive in the next seven days.'

Jack pulled a face. They had learned from hard experience that putting Apophis out of action hadn't been enough. The symbiote poison developed by the Aschen had worked remarkably well. Jaffa planets had been declared off-limits as targets; as had the new Tok'ra home base where the few survivors of Apophis's attack remained. The Jaffa had begun to rebel in force as more System Lords fell to the poison but Anubis was unlike any other Goa'uld they'd faced before. He seemed to have technology more advanced than the Goa'uld before him and he had proven impervious to the poison.

'She also wished to inform you that the new gliders will be ready for operation in two weeks.'

'They finally got that naquadria stuff to work, huh?' Jack commented without taking his eyes off the plans.

'Indeed.' Teal'c said.

'Who did the test flight?' Jack asked idly.

Teal'c wondered if his friend was thinking of their own ill-fated test flight in the X301. 'I believe Major Carter insisted on taking the glider out herself.'

'She did what?' Jack's brown eyes snapped to Teal'c.

'Major Carter is a competent pilot, O'Neill.' Teal'c pointed out seeing the rising fury in Jack's glower.

'She's a damn fine pilot but she's the only one who can figure out the Aschen tech half the time.' Jack shot back. 'She shouldn't have taken the risk.'

Teal'c stared him down. He knew Major Carter had hated the Aschen's insistence on her being assigned to their home-world during the war just as he knew O'Neill's reasons for agreeing had been valid and layered; the Major had the best chance of understanding the weapons the Aschen provided; was capable of assessing their usage in Earth driven, and more specifically O'Neill driven strategy and tactics. Yet she was also safest on the Aschen home-world. In the past year, Earth had become a nightmare for the original members of the SGC following the Stargate going public; any time they were Earth-side, they were treated like celebrities but more than that Earth remained the primary target for the Goa'uld. Teal'c believed it was partly the latter reason that O'Neill had had in mind. The Aschen had also insisted Daniel Jackson remain with Major Carter and Jack had agreed; Daniel was their best linguist, after all.

'Dammit.' Jack muttered and pushed his chair back from the desk. He stalked over to a small cabinet on the other side of the sitting room and retrieved a bottle of whiskey. He offered it to Teal'c who shook his head. Jack poured himself a glass and threw it back. His eyes watered at the sharp sting of alcohol. He collapsed into the small sofa. Teal'c got to his feet and walked over to the sitting area. He sat down.

'You should contact Major Carter.' Teal'c advised.

'And say what, Teal'c?' Jack asked bluntly. 'You want me to reprimand her for the glider stunt?'

'She has provided you with three pretexts on which to communicate.' Teal'c pointed out.

Jack scowled at him. 'We're not having this conversation.' He rested his head back against the soft cushions of the sofa and closed his eyes.

'It was you who advised me not to believe everything I read, O'Neill.' Teal'c pointed out. The last time their ship had visited Earth, a month before, the newspapers had been filled with gossip about the Major and Ambassador Faxon; 'The Golden Couple' as they had been dubbed. Teal'c believed the newspapers were incorrect in their conclusions; that his former team-mate and the Aschen Ambassador remained nothing more than friends despite the photos of them attending a White House reception together. He also knew O'Neill had not drawn the same conclusions and believed Sam was seeing Faxon. O'Neill had avoided all contact with her since.

Teal'c didn't know everything that had transpired between his team-mates but he believed they still loved each other despite the physical distance between them and the philosophical. Jack remained suspicious of the Aschen even though he fought alongside them in the war.

'She deserves to be happy, Teal'c.' Jack said opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling. 'I just wish…I just wish she'd told me.'

'Perhaps there is nothing to tell.' Teal'c pointed out. He believed O'Neill was jumping to assumptions – assumptions that were leading him to pushing Major Carter away from him unfairly.

Jack sighed. 'Was there anything else?'

'You should rest.' Teal'c advised. He got to his feet.

'Teal'c?' Jack stopped his friend as he got to the door. 'Thanks.'

Teal'c bowed his bald head and left O'Neill's quarters. There would be another battle to fight the next day.

o-O-o

Year 2003

Hammond spotted the smoke curling around the side of Jack's house and smiled despite himself and the circumstances that found him at the house. He hoisted the beer out of his car and slammed the door shut. It was the only warning he was going to give Jack. He found Jack by his grill; the steaks were being burned to a cinder. Jack already had a beer and by the way he was splashing it liberally over the meat, it wasn't his first.

'Colonel.' Hammond greeted Jack fondly even as he inwardly winced at the toll the war had taken on the other man. Jack's grey hair was askew; his brown eyes sunken and shadowed. The lines that carved across the man's face were deep and heavy. Jack hadn't shaved and his lower face bristled with the beginnings of a beard. His t-shirt was stained and rumpled; his jeans looked like they had seen better days. Hammond didn't want to contemplate what the inside of the house looked like. His ears caught the faint strains of opera from the house and he smiled at the tiny hint of civilisation.

'General.' Jack managed a half-smile. 'What are you doing here?'

Hammond raised the beer he carried. 'You up for a little company?'

Jack waved at the bench on his deck. 'Pull up a chair, sir.'

The General sat down and offered Jack a fresh beer.

'What the heck, right?' Jack emptied the beer he held onto the coals of his grill and accepted the beer Hammond gave him as he took a seat next to him.

'How are you doing?' Hammond asked softly after they had both taken a gulp. Dutch courage they both needed, Hammond thought sadly.

Jack put the beer down. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, hands clasped loosely together. He didn't answer the question and stared sightlessly into his backyard.

'You went through hell, Jack.' Hammond said softly. 'We all know that.' Jack had spent the last two months of the war being tortured by one of Anubis's lackeys, a Goa'uld called Ba'al who had managed to miss the previous attacks of the symbiote poison. It had been Jack's former team who had tracked the Colonel down and brought him home.

Home to an Earth radically changed by the public nature of the Stargate programme, the Goa'uld war and the new Aschen alliance. Home where he was a bona fide American hero. Where the clamouring masses didn't want to know how broken Jack was; what he had sacrificed to save them. He'd pushed everyone away since his return; Sam, Daniel and finally, Teal'c.

'Forgive me, General, but I'm sure this isn't just a personal call about my mental health.' Jack stated bluntly. His gaze landed on Hammond's and the gleam of intelligence reminded Hammond painfully of another time when they'd both been much more innocent even with all of their chequered history.

'You're officially retired, Jack.' Hammond informed him sadly. 'After the stunt you pulled in the Oval Office I couldn't stop it.'

Jack gave a short bark of laughter. 'Don't worry about it, sir.' His lips twisted in a mockery of a smile. 'I knew that going in.'

'What the hell were you thinking?' Hammond asked, giving into the urge to ask him ever since he'd had the conversation with an irate President. Jack had ostensibly been there to collect a medal of honour. Instead, according to the President, he'd protested strongly against the Aschen being allowed full access to Earth with the end to the war with the Goa'uld. The President had ended up throwing him out.

'I was hoping to get through to him that handing our world over to another race wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I was out fighting the Goa'uld.' Jack said dryly.

'You have to admit the Aschen have proven themselves worthy allies.' Hammond argued. 'You can't deny that.'

'Can't I?' Jack picked up his beer. His brown eyes returned to his garden. 'You know how I was captured?' The question was asked idly.

'Why do I think I'm not going to like this answer?' Hammond sighed. He took another gulp of his own drink.

Both men ignored the stink of burning meat.

'The Aschen said they had a contact who knew Ba'al's location.' Jack raised the bottle to his lips and tilted it. 'The contact would only meet with me. It was a set-up.'

'Every war has its share of bad intelligence and bad calls, Jack.' Hammond pointed out. 'They gave Major Carter a ship to find you.'

'Covering themselves. I wasn't meant to come back from the war.' Jack stated emotionlessly. 'If it wasn't for…' his voice trailed away and his gaze dropped. He took a deep breath and recollected himself. 'The Aschen can't be trusted and we're just inviting them onto the planet without any restrictions at all? With everything we know they can do? And giving them control of the Stargate?' He shook his head.

'You feel that strongly?' Hammond checked. His pale blue eyes took in Jack's sincerity; he believed what he was saying – that he had been set up by the Aschen, that they had expected him to die in the war, that they weren't to be trusted with Earth. He sighed heavily. 'I don't know what to do here, Jack.'

'You're still on the inside.' Jack said. 'Just…promise me, you won't stop looking.'

'For what?' Hammond asked.

'For whatever it is that will finally get everyone to believe me.' Jack said wryly. He gestured with the bottle. 'Somewhere, sometime, they're going to trip up, General.'

Hammond gave a huff of laughter. 'You're that certain?'

'I'm that certain.' Jack said. His eyes were steady.

'Well, I guess I still owe you for that business with the NID back before all of this started.' Hammond mused. He nodded. 'I'll keep my eyes out, Jack, I promise.'

'Thank you, sir.' Jack raised his beer bottle and they toasted the agreement.

Hammond lowered his drink and his nose wrinkled at the increasingly acrid smell of the charcoal steaks. 'What about you, Jack? What will you do?'

'Oh, I have plans.' Jack smiled bitterly. 'I'm going to head to my cabin. Go fishing and ignore the rest of the world for a while.' He shrugged. 'Maybe I'll get a dog.'

'What about your team?' Hammond questioned gently. 'They're all worried about you.'

Jack shrugged. 'They're not my team anymore and besides, they're all going places. Carter's heading up that new Aschen Science team reporting out of the Pentagon; Daniel's got that Cultural Liaison gig and Teal'c's going to be elected leader of Chulak whether he wants it or not.'

Hammond laughed at the latter. Teal'c had led the Jaffa to victory but it had seemed to be a surprise to him in the wake of their success that they expected him to continue with the mantle of leader.

'They don't need me dragging them down into my mess.' Jack said firmly. He looked at his bottle. 'They got me out of…they got me out of there. That's enough.'

'Is it?' Hammond shook his head. 'If you told them what you've told me…'

'There's still no evidence even I know that.' Jack snapped. 'Just this gut feeling that we're walking into a trap.' He grimaced at his sharp tone and sent Hammond an apologetic look. 'It's been four years since we were SG1, sir. I can't expect them to follow me just on faith these days.'

'I think you're wrong about that, Jack.' Hammond said softly. He had seen them when Jack had gone missing. He knew what they had done to find him. 'Promise me one thing.'

The younger man looked at him quizzically.

'No matter what happens, when they need you, don't turn them away; be there for them.' Hammond said firmly. 'You owe them that much.'

Jack nodded slowly.

Hammond stood up and put his mostly full beer bottle onto the table. 'I'll see myself out.'

'General.' Jack stood up and drew himself into a semblance of a military position. 'It's been an honour, sir.'

'The honour was all mine, Colonel.' Hammond replied.

Hammond made his way back around the house. He shook his bald head sadly as he got back into his car. He looked at the house for a long moment, his fingers drumming restlessly against the steering wheel.

'_It's been four years since we were SG1…'_

It seemed like four minutes, Hammond mused wryly. It seemed like four minutes ago he had watched SG1 take apart a cocky young team of Marines with team-work, commitment to each other, commitment to winning. He figured if Jack told his former team-mates his suspicions they would line up with him in a heartbeat but he could appreciate Jack's desire to protect them from the fallout of his actions.

Hammond sighed and started the engine, pulling out of the drive. He could only hope that Jack's former team-mates wouldn't allow the Colonel to drift too far from them, and maybe, just maybe he could find that elusive proof the Colonel thought he needed to completely to get them back on his side. He knew he still owed Jack. The Colonel had joked that Hammond might have to buy back his soul once; Hammond figured giving him back SG1 would have the same value.

**To be continued in Part 3**


	38. The Wrong Timeline Trilogy: Part 3

**Author's Note:** This is the third part of the trilogy. Team friendship with Sam/Jack RST. Sam/Joe RST. Mention of Daniel/Janet, Teal'c/Drey'auc. Mention of adult situations.

**The Wrong Timeline Trilogy**

**Part Three: Derailed**

Year 2004

Rain was coming down in a steady persistent stream. It made everything grey; the sky, the clouds, the crosses that marked the graves. Perhaps it was fitting weather for a funeral. Janet didn't notice the rain although the grey fog suited her mood. She stood tautly at attention, her grief quietly hidden under a professional mask. It was a matter of respect for the man they buried; General Hammond.

Heart attack.

Sudden.

Unexpected.

Janet didn't know what to make of it. She had been his doctor for a long time. His heart had been in perfect health; _he_ had been in perfect health. Sure, he could have lost a few pounds, done a bit more exercise, eaten less red meat but he had been healthy. She would have staked her reputation on it.

Yet the Aschen doctors had been insistent; heart attack. Caro, the Ashen she worked with, had pointed out quite logically that heart attacks sometimes did happen to humans; that sometimes it was sudden, unexpected and unexplainable. Janet had been unable to deny the truth of that but it hadn't given her any comfort.

She remembered his call from the night before he had died asking her to meet with him. He had something urgent he needed her to review or see…she could hardly remember the words. She had hesitated. Her workload of assessing and reviewing the medical advances that the Aschen were introducing kept her busy at the Air Force Academy hospital. The SGC existed only in name since the Stargate itself had moved to Washington six months previously and she rarely worked in the confines of the mountain anymore. The medical officer on duty was usually more than capable of dealing with the occasional necessity for first aid since there were no SG teams bursting through the wormhole injured and dying. She would move herself in less than a month; he had authorised her transfer a few weeks before his death. In the end, despite her workload and her sneaking suspicion that he simply wanted an opportunity to wish her well, she had agreed to go into the base. She could still feel the shock of getting there; of Walter telling her the news of the General's death. It didn't seem real.

Tears welled but Janet refused to let them fall, blinking them back.

Her dark eyes drifted away from the flag covered coffin. The General's family – his daughter, her husband and their children – were sitting in the first row of the seating area, dignitaries in the row behind including the President's official representative, Richard Woolsey, and Ambassador Faxon. Behind them, the distant relatives and friends filled the rest of the chairs.

Janet stood with the other remaining staff of the SGC. It was a small group of military staff. They'd reduced down to a skeleton set-up after the war had ended and the Stargate's move. The civilian scientists were few; most worked from Washington or Area 51. Janet allowed her gaze to skip the familiar faces of her SGC colleagues and move to old friends.

Colonel O'Neill stood silently; he was wearing his uniform as a mark of respect for Hammond. She knew it had only been the General's intervention that had allowed him to retain the honourable status that allowed him to continue wearing it at official events. Not that she had seen the Colonel at any event since his retirement; not at the official signing of the new Earth-Ashen Alliance, not at the Stargate's official opening to the public. He had to all intents and purposes disappeared. If it hadn't been for the occasional letter he sent to Cassie, Janet would have been concerned about whether he was alive. Janet dropped her gaze.

She couldn't blame him for wanting to leave everything behind. She remembered all to well the state of the Colonel when SG1 had rescued him from Ba'al and brought him home. His body had barely been marked; apparently Ba'al didn't mind putting him in the sarcophagus to recover from torture and in many cases, death. The withdrawal had been a doozy but physically he had come back almost untouched – at least on the surface – his mind and his soul had been another matter entirely. She had seen the horrors he had endured in his eyes; read the merest details in his brief report. She had been astounded when he had somehow found the strength to recover. Her eyes landed on him again and took in the shadowed eyes and hollow face. Maybe recover was the wrong word.

The woman beside him looked vibrant and beautiful in comparison. Sam had always been beautiful, Janet thought wistfully, and time hadn't done anything to change that. The war hadn't taken the same toll on the Lieutenant Colonel; Sam had been safe on the Aschen home-world although Janet knew she had worked hard to ensure Earth's survival. Janet briefly considered that the Colonel had protected her in assigning her somewhere where she could make the most difference without seeing any of the action; without getting touched further by the inevitable loss and pain that came with fighting a war. It hadn't been until the Colonel himself had gone MIA that Sam had gone out into the frontlines. Maybe the Colonel had thought Sam had lost enough with the death of her father. Sam's blue eyes were filled with grief as she looked out at Hammond's coffin. Janet knew Sam was effectively grieving for the loss of another parental figure in her life. She felt a flood of sympathy for her friend.

Teal'c stood on the other side of Sam. He was dressed in heavy blue Jaffa robes; a heavy chain of office denoted his status as Jaffa Leader. He could have sat with the dignitaries but he had chosen to stand with his friends. She almost smiled at the behaviour; so very Teal'c like. She glanced over his bare head and wondered if she would ever get used to the lack of his Goa'uld symbol. His dark eyes were unreadable and his face impassive.

Janet's gaze moved almost unwillingly to the last man in the group; Daniel. He had aged well; he had also been safe and protected on the Aschen home-world for the most part and immersed in his previous occupation of archaeology, he had slimmed down the muscles he had acquired as part of a frontline team. He was fit but he looked more like the Daniel she had first met in a crowded infirmary room rather than the soldier he had become before meeting the Aschen. Janet wondered whether Daniel knew the Colonel had protected him too; she doubted it. She frowned and lowered her gaze. She didn't want him to catch her looking at him.

Her mind raced back to the previous year and Daniel's return from the Aschen home-world. Her cheeks flushed. They had dated; become lovers for a time before distance had caused them to drift apart. It just hadn't worked. The end had been friendly enough but they were still very much in the awkward stage. She figured there would be a time when they would be past it; when they would simply be friends again.

Her eyes shifted back to the coffin, bounced off it and moved back to the mourners. SG1 – she would always think of them that way – had drifted together without discussion or thought. Janet glanced past the funeral crowd to where a gaggle of journalists had gathered. Vultures, she thought angrily. She knew they were only there to get their photos of them grieving. Janet guessed the rare sighting of Jack had also probably roused their curiosity.

The bugle call wrenched her attention back to the funeral. She tried but she couldn't help the tear that crawled down her cheek as the flag was handed over and the guns fired.

The crowds began to disperse and a moment later she was being ushered into a car and driven to the reception at the General's home. She lost the next hour milling around with the crowd in the downstairs' rooms, sipping on a drink she didn't want, nibbling on canapés she didn't taste. She escaped into the garden.

Janet drew in a shaky breath. She wrapped her overcoat around her tightly and raised her face to the drizzling rain.

'You're going to catch your death, Doc.'

Jack's voice had her whirling around in shock. He stood by the house, out of sight of the windows, near to the door. She realised she had walked right past him and hadn't seen him. She walked back over to him.

'It's good to see you, sir.'

'Jack.' The Colonel corrected with a frown. 'I'm retired.' He huddled closer to the wall.

'Are you OK?' Janet couldn't help the question.

'You're not my doctor anymore.' Jack pointed out; his tone was easy, his eyes were deadly serious. 'You don't get to ask me that.'

'How about as a friend?' Janet shot back. Her dark eyes assessed him. He looked tired; gaunt. She wondered if he was sleeping; eating. He had refused the psychological assistance the Air Force had offered on his retirement.

Jack's face softened almost imperceptibly. 'I'm OK.' He jerked his head toward the door. 'It's just a little crowded in there.'

'Yeah.' Janet took another deep breath, relishing the rush of air into her lungs.

'How's Cassie?' Jack asked gently. Janet knew he would have noticed the absence of Janet's adopted daughter immediately.

'She was too upset to come.' Janet grimaced. 'And I didn't want to put her through the press and,' she waved a hand at the door, 'this.' She looked at him. 'She said you wrote to her.'

Jack shrugged. 'I heard from Daniel she had decided to do archaeology as her major. I wrote to tell her not to let him corrupt her.'

Janet smiled. 'She loves it.' She shoved her hands in her pockets. 'Daniel said he'd take her on as an assistant when she's not in school.' A faint blush lit her cheeks.

'I heard you two had split up.' Jack commented bluntly, destroying her tenuous hope that he hadn't heard. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be.' Janet said softly. 'It just wasn't to be, I guess.'

Jack's lips twisted and his eyes dropped from hers. She figured he was thinking about his own feelings for a certain blonde Air Force officer and considering whether that had been ill-fated too. She shuffled feeling awkward. 'I didn't realise you and Daniel were in touch again.'

Jack shrugged. 'He sends me letters.'

'You should reply to them.' Janet chided him.

'They're better off without me, Doc.' Jack pushed away from the wall. His gaze drifted into the open backyard. 'I'm not exactly welcome in the circles they occupy these days.'

Janet shook her head. 'It doesn't matter to them.'

'It should.' Jack said brusquely.

Time to change the subject, Janet thought. Her eyes swept over the open space of grass, plants and trees. She gave a short laugh.

'What?' Jack asked bemused.

She turned to look at him and smiled. 'You remember that barbeque the General had just after he was reinstated?'

Jack nodded. 'Sure.'

'I was just remembering the volleyball game; SG1 against a team of Marines.' Janet reminisced.

Jack grinned. 'We whipped their butts.'

'General Hammond knew you would.' Janet smiled softly as Jack's eyebrow quirked upwards and she was reminded of Teal'c. 'Cassie was insistent you would win. She hero-worshipped you so much she couldn't contemplate even the possibility that you would lose.' She explained. 'The General,' her breath caught in the back of her throat and she had to clear it to continue, 'the General agreed with her. He told her that he would never bet against SG1.'

Jack's eyes filled with sadness. 'Good times.' He said lightly.

Janet nodded. 'Good times.' Her breath caught again and she could feel her control wobble. She shook her head in denial as it broke. The Colonel ignored her protests and gently pulled her into a hug as she cried and grieved for the great commander they had both lost.

o-O-o

Daniel nodded politely to Woolsey and wondered how he excused himself without being rude. As though Daniel had summoned him telepathically, Teal'c appeared by his side.

'If you will excuse us, Mister Woolsey, Daniel Jackson and I need to discuss an urgent matter.'

Woolsey's eyes darkened with suspicion but he nodded. 'Of course.' He said dryly, clearly unconvinced that it was anything but an excuse.

Daniel gave a small apologetic smile and followed Teal'c out into a quiet corner of the hallway. 'Thank you for the rescue.'

Teal'c inclined his head. 'I do need to discuss an urgent matter with you, Daniel Jackson.'

'You do?' Daniel blinked and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

'Indeed.' Teal'c's eyes settled on his seriously. 'Have you spoken with Colonel O'Neill?'

'Not since the cemetery.' Daniel shook his head in bemusement. They hadn't spoken in the car on the way to the house. Each of the former members of SG1 had seemingly been lost in their own thoughts.

Teal'c nodded as though Daniel had confirmed his understanding. 'He is in the garden.'

'He is?' Daniel glanced out of the small side window. The rain had decreased to a drizzle, but it was still raining. Jack had to be getting soaked.

'Doctor Fraiser was with him until a moment ago.' Teal'c continued, clasping his hands behind his back.

Daniel shifted his weight, uncomfortable under the Jaffa's steady gaze. He wondered if Teal'c somehow knew about his brief relationship with Janet. He had never told him and the Jaffa had been on Chulak the entire time Daniel had been involved with Janet.

'She has departed.' Teal'c informed him crisply.

'Teal'c…'

Teal'c's look stopped Daniel from continuing. 'I believe we should go and talk with Colonel O'Neill.'

Daniel breathed a small sigh of relief. 'I'm not so sure he wants to talk to us.' He murmured thinking over all the unanswered letters he had sent.

'He is still our friend and brother.' Teal'c said firmly.

'You're right.' Daniel adjusted his glasses again. 'You find Sam; I'll go and, uh, talk to him.'

Teal'c bowed his head and headed back into the den. Daniel grabbed an umbrella from the hall stand and made his way through the house and out into the backyard. It took him a moment to locate the older man. Jack stood leaning against the wall of the house, hands in the pockets of his uniform overcoat. His back was to Daniel and he showed no signs of having heard the archaeologist come out yet Daniel knew it was an act. Jack was aware of his presence and ignoring him.

Not for the first time in the year Jack had shunned them, Daniel felt a trickle of hurt and not for the first time, he reminded himself that Jack had been through a terrible ordeal…

_The cell was being controlled by some kind of gravity field. _

_Sam looked at the controls and frowned. 'This is going to take a while.' Her eyes glanced into the cell and Daniel followed her gaze to the man lying at the bottom. Jack wasn't moving. _

_Daniel looked at the drop and swallowed. 'Let me in.' He said, heedless of the sounds of weapons fire nearby. Teal'c was taking care of Ba'al's guards._

_Sam nodded and opened the door. He climbed gingerly down until he was hanging by his fingertips to the edge of the doorway. He let go and slid the rest of the way. He landed with a bump but he was in one piece. He crawled over to Jack. _

_The military man didn't move, remaining in a foetal position. His clothes stank; the black t-shirt was pitted with tears, stiff from old congealed blood and the BDU pants Jack wore weren't in any better condition. His feet were bare; dirty but no signs of injury. His silver hair was matted with sweat and grease. His brown eyes were open; shocked and there was an absence of presence in them that worried Daniel. It was though Jack had willed himself somewhere else._

'_Jack?' Daniel approached him cautiously. 'Jack.' He said more insistently._

_Jack blinked at him. His eyes looked at him curiously. Daniel felt a frisson of concern. _

'_Daniel.' Jack said gruffly. His voice was hoarse probably from lack of use, Daniel mused._

'_That's right.' Daniel said gently. 'It's me.'_

'_Daniel.' Jack said again. He closed his eyes. 'You're not really here.'_

'_I'm here.' Daniel assured him._

'_No, you're not.' Jack murmured tiredly. 'I've seen you before but you're never really here.' He sighed deeply. 'You're safe.'_

'_Jack,' Daniel said urgently, 'I'm here.'_

'_No, you're not.' Jack insisted._

'_Yes, I am.' Daniel said._

'_No, you're not.' Jack retorted._

'_Yes, I am.'_

'_No.'_

'_Yes.' Daniel reached out and touched Jack's arm. 'I'm here.'_

_Jack's eyes snapped open. They suddenly focused in on the archaeologist and Daniel felt a wave of relief as reason returned to the brown depths. 'Daniel.'_

'_It's me.' Daniel confirmed again._

_Jack's hand suddenly grabbed his. 'You're here?' His pale face blanched to pure white. 'Oh God, Ba'al got you?'_

'_No, no.' Daniel assured him. 'We're here to get you out.' He gestured at the doorway._

_Jack's gaze shifted and his eyes widened at the sight of Sam working on the gravity controls. _

_Sam looked up as though she could sense his eyes on her._

_The look they shared had Daniel averting his gaze. It was too intimate; too revealing of the suppressed love the couple shared. Jack's hand tightened on Daniel's as though he needed something to hold onto._

'_Don't worry, sir.' Sam called out. 'I'll have you out in a minute.'_

Daniel could remember Sam had been true to her word. They had helped Jack out of Ba'al's complex and into the small Aschen ship they had procured for the rescue. Jack had barely spoken throughout the journey. He had acquiesced to a shower and clean clothes but then he had curled up in a bunk and ignored them. Daniel had wondered if Jack had irrationally blamed them for not being with him on the mission he had been captured by Ba'al.

When they had got to Earth and transported to the SGC, Jack had thanked them roughly and fallen silent again. They had tried to stay with him during his recovery but all of them had other responsibilities and they had been pulled away within a few days. Daniel wondered whether Jack blamed them for that too. Leaving him alone to face the sarcophagus withdrawal; Daniel wet his lips guiltily, remembering how Jack had stayed with him. Then there had been the whole business of Jack's protest about the Aschen at the White House and his retirement. They hadn't heard from him since. Daniel had almost been surprised to see him at the church for the service. He knew it was a sign of how much respect and admiration Jack had for Hammond that he had showed at all.

'Jack.' Daniel walked round to face the military man.

Jack looked at him evenly as though daring Daniel to call Jack on ignoring him. 'Daniel.'

'You're getting wet.' Daniel noted, desperately trying to search for a neutral topic.

Jack's eyebrows rose slightly but he remained silent.

Daniel breathed out in an exasperated huff. 'Teal'c said Janet was out here before.'

'She was.' Jack agreed easily. He nodded at the archaeologist. 'What went wrong with you two anyway?'

'I don't know.' Daniel regretted mentioning the petite doctor and, more, regretted the confessions he had poured out in his letters. Jack probably hadn't read them, he thought hopefully.

'I thought you realised you weren't ready to be with someone seriously yet.'

Jack's blunt statement wiped Daniel's hope out in one massive blow but hard on the heels of that was the knowledge that Jack had read his letters. 'You read my letters.'

Jack moved position as he reacted to the accusatory tone in Daniel's voice.

'You couldn't write back?' Daniel demanded.

'It's not really my thing.' Jack shot back.

Daniel sighed. It was only the truth. 'Why didn't you call? We've been worried.'

'We?' Jack arched his eyebrow delicately.

'You know…SG1.' Daniel replied, rubbing his nose.

'There is no SG1 anymore.' Jack pointed out tiredly. The kitchen door opened again and Teal'c and Sam stepped out.

Daniel smiled smugly and Jack shot him a look as he pushed away from the wall.

Sam nodded at him from under her umbrella. 'Sir.'

'Jack.' He corrected stiffly, his brown eyes raking over her. 'I'm retired these days, Carter.'

She held out her hand and he looked down at the bottles of beer she carried. Jack took one with a nod of thanks. Teal'c handed Daniel a bottle as the Jaffa stepped under Daniel's umbrella. Sam gestured at Jack to do the same with her.

Jack grimaced. 'I'm already wet, Carter.'

Sam took the decision out of his hands and moved closer, covering his head with the nylon fabric.

'To General Hammond.' Teal'c offered, raising the bottle of ginger ale he held.

'To General Hammond.' They all echoed.

'I can't believe he's gone.' Sam sighed. Her blue eyes gleamed with moisture and she ducked her head. Jack took a step toward her without thought.

'Neither can I.' Daniel said sadly. He gave a small smile. 'You know I don't think I ever told him how much I…' he shook his head. 'He was a good man.'

'The best.' Jack agreed gruffly.

'He was a great warrior.' Teal'c added solemnly.

'I'm going to miss him.' Sam said thickly.

'We're all going to miss him, Carter.' Jack admitted.

They stood in the rain sipping at their drinks; the pitter-patter against the umbrellas a reassuring drumbeat in the comfortable silence.

Jack's eyes drifted out to the back yard and his lips curved upward a little as he remembered his conversation with Janet.

'Sir?'

Jack shot Sam a look of mock annoyance and she raised her beer in apology.

'I was just wondering what made you smile.' Sam said softly, gesturing at the wide open space.

'The Doc and I were talking earlier.' Jack said honestly. 'She was reminding me of that time we played volleyball against the Marines.'

They all smiled even Teal'c's face softened.

'I believe you would say we reigned.' Teal'c said with satisfaction.

'Ruled, Teal'c.' Jack corrected, pointing at the Jaffa with his bottle. 'We ruled.' He took a sip. 'Doc said Hammond told Cassie he'd never bet against SG1.'

'We couldn't have done half of what we achieved without him.' Sam said. 'The number of times he supported us against the odds or was just there for us.'

'Well, when you think about it, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here.' Daniel commented absently.

The others looked at him.

'Oh, I mean, you know because of nineteen-sixty-nine.' Daniel explained. He gestured wildly with his bottle sending an arc of beer into the nearby lawn. 'If General Hammond hadn't helped us get home or actually, if he hadn't allowed us to leave…or…' he frowned in consternation.

Sam and Jack exchanged an amused look.

'Time travel.' Daniel muttered with an embarrassed smile.

'I knew what you meant.' Sam assured him.

'You did?' Jack teased.

'I too believe that we owe our existence to General Hammond.' Teal'c stated. 'It was he who allowed us first to serve together as SG1.'

Jack drained the rest of his beer. 'So…I don't know about you guys,' he said, rocking back on his heels, 'but I could go for a steak. I've got a new barbeque back at my old place if you guys want to check it out.' He delivered the invitation casually as though it hadn't been a whole year since he had talked with them.

'I could go for a steak.' Daniel asked brightly.

Teal'c inclined his head in agreement. 'I would enjoy a meal before returning to Chulak.'

Jack looked at Sam guardedly. She had remained quiet. 'You in, Carter or do you have to be some place else?'

'I'm in.' Sam said firmly, meeting his brown gaze with almost defiant blue eyes. 'There's nowhere else I have to be.'

Daniel nodded in satisfaction; a warm glow spreading through him despite the cold and wet. SG1 were back together.

o-O-o

Jack closed the door and tried to ignore the way his heart was pounding and the way his stomach was churning. Indigestion, he thought derisively, refusing to acknowledge that his nerves were down to the blonde Air Force officer in his kitchen. He looked back at the closed front door. Daniel and Teal'c had just left; they'd both had to return to Washington. It had been easier than Jack had thought to slip back into the old team dynamic and he figured they had all needed the last few hours. Hammond's death had hit them all hard. The simple meal of steak and salad had given them the opportunity to reminisce about the early days of the Stargate programme. They had all avoided talk of the last few years; of the war or the Aschen.

The clatter of plates reminded Jack he wasn't alone. Sam had remained behind to help with the clean-up. He wet his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. It had been four years since their confessions of caring more for each other than they should; since they had realised their feelings for each other ran deeper than attraction and friendship. He shook his head. It had been four years and they had spent most of that time apart. He doubted her feelings were the same although his own hadn't changed an iota; he loved her.

Sam had her Ambassador, Jack reminded himself sternly. The papers were filled with photos of the couple; picture after picture of her on Joe Faxon's arm at one Washington event after another. Picture after picture of her looking beautiful; happy. Jack didn't want to admit even to himself how he devoured every morsel; how he wondered if things had been different if it would have been him on her arm…

He thrust a hand through his silver hair. He had to stop thinking about her that way. He stuck his hands in his pants' pockets and walked back into the kitchen. He stood awkwardly by the breakfast bar as Sam washed up at the sink, the sleeves of her uniform shirt rolled up.

'You don't have to do this.' Jack said quietly.

Sam looked over her shoulder. 'I don't mind. We helped to create the mess after all.'

'You have work in the morning.' Jack pointed out. 'I'm retired.'

'Actually,' Sam murmured, 'I don't have work.'

Jack's eyebrows shot up. 'You don't?' He blurted out.

'No.' Sam turned round to face him. There was a hint of pink in her cheeks. 'I took a couple of days.'

Jack placed a hand on his chest dramatically. 'Samantha Carter voluntarily taking vacation; am I hearing this right?'

'I know,' Sam smiled at his antics and turned back to the washing, 'it's just…' she shrugged, 'when I heard about Uncle George…' her voice broke.

Jack had always been helpless against an upset Carter. He closed the space between them and hugged her. She buried her face in his chest and he felt his shirt dampen as her hot tears soaked the thin fabric. He could feel her sobs; her hands clutching at the back of his shirt. One hand buried itself in her hair as the other pulled her closer. He closed his own eyes against the sting of answering grief. He dipped his head into the crook of her neck and held on.

Sam eased away slowly and Jack let her go. She swiped at her face with the back of her hand and he offered her a tissue. She took it was a murmured thanks.

'Sorry.' Sam scrubbed at her eyes and blew her nose. 'It's just brought back everything with my Dad.'

Jack reached out and stroked away another tear as it travelled down her cheek. He realised what he was doing and dropped his hand. He stuck it back in his pocket. 'It's good you're taking a couple of days.'

Sam nodded. 'Well, I should probably leave you in peace and go find a hotel.' She gave a tremulous smile.

'Hotel?' Jack questioned.

'I, uh, didn't really plan this very well.' Sam admitted, blushing. 'I'd thought I'd crash with Janet but I didn't get a chance to mention it to her and it's late. I don't want to disturb her.'

'Stay.' Jack almost smiled at the surprise on her face. He knew he'd shocked her; he'd shocked himself.

Sam's hand traced the edge of the sink absently. 'Are you sure?'

Jack shrugged as though it didn't matter to him and knew he desperately wanted her to stay despite the voice in his head telling him to let her go. 'If you think Joe would mind, I understand if you want to go somewhere else, Carter.'

She looked at him oddly. 'Joe?'

'Faxon.' Jack said shortly.

Sam frowned. 'Don't believe everything you read in the newspapers.' She replied tersely. She motioned at him. 'I, uh, I just don't want to put you out.'

'I have a spare room, Carter. It's no big deal.' His eyes met hers. 'There's nothing wrong with one old friend putting up another when they're in town, is there?'

'No.' Sam agreed softly. She smiled and nodded. 'Thank you.' She waved at the door. 'I'll just get my things from the car.' She had driven a rental to his house from Hammond's, following Daniel's car and Jack's own truck.

'I'll get it.' Jack offered quickly. 'Bag in the trunk?'

She nodded. He walked out before she could say anything else. He plucked the keys from the hall table and skipped out of the house. He opened the trunk and pulled out the small suitcase. He locked the car back up and walked back to the house. He took the suitcase down to the spare bedroom and placed it on the floor before he took out spare linen from the closet and made up the bed. He had just finished when Sam appeared in the doorway.

'The dishes are done.' Sam said shyly. She gestured back at the bathroom. 'Are you OK if I take a shower?'

Jack nodded dumbly. He cleared his throat. 'Sure. I'll get you some towels.' He reached back into the closet and pulled out two fluffy white bath towels. 'Here you go. I'll get out of your way.' He made his way to his bedroom and sat down heavily on the bed, his head in his hands.

Get a grip, Jack admonished himself. He was acting like he had never been around a woman before. He dropped his hands and stared at the floor. He hadn't dated in the past year and before that…it had been before Ba'al, the night after he had seen the first newspaper with Sam on Faxon's arm. He had picked up a random blonde in a bar on a wave of hurt. The woman had been fun and accommodating. It had been meaningless and he had spent the entire time fantasising that she was someone else…someone who was naked in his bathroom that very minute and who had just indicated she wasn't with Faxon after all.

Jack got to his feet and stripped his own uniform off quickly, changing into jeans and a sweatshirt. It didn't matter, he told himself. She was still out of bounds. She was grieving for Hammond; for her father. He should focus on giving her a soft place to land; a friend. He made his way back into the living room and lit the fire. He flipped the overhead lights off and snapped on the lamps around the room. He worried briefly whether it was too intimate and decided to switch the TV on to break the cosy atmosphere.

When Sam finally made her way into the den, she found him sitting on the sofa, legs up on the coffee table with a big bowl of popcorn watching The Wizard of Oz.

Jack patted the cushion next to him. 'You're just in time.' He said, glancing at her. She had dressed similarly in old jeans that molded to her body and a sweater that had clearly seen better days.

Sam sat down next to him and reached into the bowl on his lap. 'What have I missed?'

'Dorothy just killed the Wicked Witch.' Jack informed her with a smile. She snuggled into the cushions.

It seemed like no time before the movie was over. Jack pressed the remote to kill the TV and looked down at Sam. She had shifted closer; her head was resting on his shoulder. A part of him wanted to pretend that they could stay the same way forever. He nudged her gently. 'Sam.'

She didn't stir.

'Carter.' Jack said more insistently.

Her eyes opened and she shifted away from him. 'Sir?'

He grimaced and wondered if she would always call him by the honorific. 'Jack.'

'Jack.' Sam corrected yawning. 'Sorry. I guess I fell asleep.'

'We should both get some sleep.' Jack said. They got up and said goodnight in the hallway. He let her use the bathroom first before using it himself. He took a quick shower; dressed in a clean pair of boxers and climbed into his bed. He stared up at the ceiling.

Sam was just down the hall.

In his spare room.

In his spare bed.

He turned over restlessly. She was grieving and just because she wasn't with Faxon, it didn't mean she would feel the same way about Jack after so much time. Jack repressed a snort. He was even more damaged than he had been four years before. She deserved better. It was his final thought as he drifted into sleep.

The nightmare crept up on him slowly…the sound of Jaffa…a blue barrier between him and Sam…no way through; no way around it…he couldn't reach her…couldn't save her…Ba'al torturing Sam the way he had tortured Jack…putting blades against her skin slicing it open…acid dripping across her creamy flesh…she was screaming at him to help her; to save her…and he was trapped in the sarcophagus, battering on the sides, desperately trying to get out…she was calling for him…

'Jack!'

Jack's eyes flew open. He panted, his heart beating wildly in his chest; his pulse racing. He tried to get his bearings as he drank in the sight of Sam sitting beside him on the bed, her hand on his bare chest covering the dog tags he still wore. He brought his own hand, trembling, to cover hers.

'Carter?'

Their fingers tangled together.

'I'm here.' Sam assured him. She cupped his rough cheek with her other hand. 'I'm here, Jack.'

His free hand reached up and did the same to her; his thumb tracing over her cheekbone, over her firm lips. 'You're here.'

She leaned into his touch.

Jack sat up in a swift move that took Sam by surprise but she didn't get up. 'Leave.' He said roughly even as his hand slid into her hair to hold her in place.

Sam shook her head.

Jack leaned forward and captured her lips with his. It was slow and gentle; reverent. He pulled back; a final chance for her to run. He looked at her in the semi-darkness of his room. He shouldn't; he knew that. But her eyes remained on his. They moved together, kissing each other fiercely. They broke the kiss as Jack stripped the t-shirt Sam wore from her body. He tugged her under the covers and the rest of the night was lost as they lost themselves in each other.

o-O-o

Sam woke slowly. She stretched languidly and frowned when she realised the bed was empty apart from her. She sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest. She blushed at the sight of her t-shirt on the chair. Jack must have picked it up, Sam mused. Her eyes went to the clock on his bedside table and widened at the time. She had slept right through the morning; it was no wonder Jack had gotten up although she couldn't help but be disappointed he hadn't been with her when she woke. She listened for him but couldn't hear anything. She dived into the bathroom, showering and dressing in record time. She lingered in the spare room suddenly unsure. She took a deep breath and made her through the house.

Sam found Jack in the kitchen. 'Hey.' She smiled uncertainly.

'Hey.' Jack said gruffly. He gestured at the coffee pot. 'You want one?'

She tried not to feel disheartened and nodded. 'Sure. Coffee's good.' She pulled a face as he turned away to pour the drink. She tried to ignore the sick feeling in her gut that he considered their night together a mistake. He couldn't, she tried to reassure herself; they had been amazing together. It had been everything she had ever dreamt; passionate and loving, magical. She had never felt so connected to another living soul and she could have sworn he felt the same.

She took the mug he handed her and took a fortifying sip hardly tasting the bitter brew. Her eyes remained on his closed expression. Her lips twisted. 'You're regretting it, aren't you?'

Jack leaned back against the kitchen counter and faced her. His brown eyes caught hers. 'I don't regret it.' He said honestly. 'Last night was…'

'Incredible?' Sam supplied.

He smiled at her. 'I could go with that.'

Her head tilted to the side as Sam examined him intently. 'You think I regret it?'

'Carter.' Jack frowned and folded his arms over his chest, pulling his blue sweater taut. 'I…you're grieving.'

'So are you.' Sam pointed out. She put the mug down and without thinking twice kissed him. He didn't respond at first but as her lips moved over his insistently, he growled low in his throat and the next moment, Sam found herself pulled firmly against him as he deepened the kiss. When the kiss ended, she stepped back and picked up her mug. 'So what do you want to do today?'

His stunned look had her smiling. He sighed and rubbed a hand through his silver hair. 'I was going to head up to the cabin.'

'Fishing?' Sam smiled; she'd always had to turn down his invitations before but now…

'Fishing.' Jack confirmed.

He looked like he expected her to say no, she realised. Sam nodded. 'OK.'

'Sam…'

'I'm going to need lunch first though.' Sam said, trying to tease him. 'Someone made me hungry.'

'Sam.' Jack said more firmly. 'We need to talk about this.'

'Why?' Sam looked at him unaware her desperation for him not to question what had happened between them was written clearly on her face.

Jack reached behind him on the counter and handed her the newspaper. She looked blankly at the headline; 'World Disarms'.

'Did you know about this?' Jack asked evenly.

She looked up at him and threw the paper down on the counter beside her. 'It was part of the new Alliance agreement.'

'You mean the same agreement that gave an alien race complete and total access to Earth?' Jack shot back.

Sam stared at him. 'You can't still be worried about the Aschen.'

Jack's face smoothed into an impassivity she hated. 'They're asking us to disarm, Carter.'

'To replace our weapons with new Aschen technology that will help us if we get invaded again.' Sam argued.

'And will it work on them?' Jack asked pointedly. 'If they became a threat to us, would we be able to use these new weapons on the Aschen?'

'The Aschen aren't a threat to us.' Sam said, crossing her arms tightly. She frowned. 'We investigated, remember, Jack? We didn't find anything.' She bit her lip as Jack remained stoically silent. 'We couldn't have defeated the Goa'uld without them. They've done nothing to help us for the last four years.' She took a step toward him. 'I know you don't trust them and don't think we should trust them with Earth so freely but there's no evidence that they've ever done or ever will do anything that will harm us.'

A muscle worked in Jack's jaw. 'Just because there's no evidence, doesn't mean they're being straight with us, Carter. Disarming us makes us vulnerable to any attack they might launch.'

'Jack.' She sighed exasperated and pushed her hands through her hair as she whirled away and took a steadying breath.

He stayed where he was. 'Carter, ever since the war we've acquiesced to every demand they've made. Doesn't that ring any warning bells with you?' He gestured at her fiercely.

'They helped us,' Sam began.

'And they got exactly what they asked for in exchange; knowledge of the Stargate and introductions to our allies.' Jack stated firmly. 'What are they getting now?'

'I've worked with them, Jack. They're good people.' Sam retorted. 'You just don't know them like I do.'

'Maybe they are OK individually.' Jack allowed, stabbing a finger at her. 'That doesn't mean you give them everything they want.'

'Joe says they simply want to help.' Sam replied desperately.

'Nobody simply wants to help.' Jack stated. He straightened. 'Your dearly beloved Ambassador has to know that; he's not an idiot.'

Sam flushed. 'I told you; he's not _my A_mbassador and Joe would tell me if he'd seen something or heard something suspicious or if the Aschen had been unreasonable.'

'You're that sure of him?' Jack asked; his brown eyes were intent on hers.

Sam nodded.

'And you're really not with him?' Jack asked derisively.

Sam's blue eyes flashed angrily at the insinuation. 'You can't honestly think I would be with you if I was with him.'

'Maybe you should be with him.' Jack shot back.

'What?' Sam gaped at him in shock.

Jack held her furious gaze. 'You evidently trust him more than me.'

'That's ridiculous. Of course I trust you…' Sam replied immediately.

'You just don't believe me.'

Sam opened her mouth to deny it but realised she couldn't. Sam knew she would trust Jack with her life without hesitation in the field yet she couldn't believe his concerns about the Aschen had any substantial foundation. She had understood his initial doubts back when they had first met; she even understood his concerns that giving them so much access to Earth would leave humanity defenceless if the Aschen ever attacked but she couldn't ever see that possibility…she had worked with them closely for four years. Some of her new friends were Aschen. Jack just hadn't had the same experience.

Jack sighed. 'Yeah. That's what I thought.'

'You don't believe me either.' Sam pointed out. That's why he had wanted to talk, Sam realised with sadness. He had known how they felt. They looked at each sadly; the ramifications of their discussion resonating through the tense atmosphere that filled the space between them.

Sam gathered her dignity like a cloak, suppressing the urge to beg him to change his mind about the Aschen; about her belief in him – hell, she wished she could believe him but there was just no proof. 'I should…I should leave.'

Jack made no attempt to stop her as Sam walked out the kitchen, refusing to give into her urge to run. She threw her belongings into her suitcase and zipped it hurriedly. She took a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. She wouldn't let him see how much it hurt. She would walk out with her head high.

Jack was waiting in the hallway. He took her suitcase without saying a word. He led the way out of the house and she grabbed her coat and handbag. She opened the trunk and he placed her suitcase inside. He pulled the lid down and closed it as she placed her coat and bag on the passenger seat.

Sam straightened.

Jack looked at her and she looked back at him. Sam couldn't believe what was between them was going to end before it begun. She could see the same disbelief in his eyes. They loved each other; she knew it. She had felt it in every touch, every look, every kiss the night before.

Jack reached out and tucked an errant lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. 'Look after yourself, Carter.'

Sam nodded, barely recognising the regret in his voice. She was unable to speak, and moved back from his touch. She got into the car and drove away. Her vision blurred and she blinked back the tears. She glanced in the rear view mirror; Jack stood in his driveway watching her leave him. She swiped at her face and continued driving.

o-O-o

Year 2006

Jack tugged on the collar of his dress shirt. He couldn't believe Daniel had talked him into this, he thought furiously. Actually, he couldn't believe Daniel had got Kinsey to agree to Jack attending the ceremony; the President held a grudge against Jack for pointing a gun at him years before. Jack couldn't deny that his own anti-Aschen stance gave Kinsey a good reason for blackballing him usually even without the grudge.

He hovered in the wings by the stage out of sight and told himself he was an idiot. Daniel was twice the idiot for thinking this was a good idea. Of course, Daniel didn't know why it wasn't a good idea; that Jack and Sam hadn't actually spoken to each other for two years. Not since their one incredible night together; not since they had come to the same realisation the morning after that whatever they had, they wouldn't be able to make it work when she couldn't believe him about the Aschen, and he couldn't believe her.

It had hurt seeing her drive away but it had hurt more that she didn't believe him. It hadn't stopped him from loving her and cherishing the t-shirt she had left in his bedroom like some comfort blanket. It hadn't stopped him drinking in news of her from letters and messages sent by Daniel, Cassie, and Teal'c like he was a thirsty man in the middle of a desert. He knew she had started dating Joe for real about six months before. Daniel had shown up in Minnesota to deliver that news personally; had stayed while Jack got steadily drunk through the day and put him to bed that night. The next morning, Jack had claimed he was fine.

'_What happened between the two of you?' Daniel had asked._

_Jack had hesitated over saying anything. He figured Sam had never confided in their friends about their one night together given they were all still talking to him and he hadn't either. He didn't want to break that strange, mutual agreement even if they had never spoken about it or actually agreed it. But he had taken a sip of the water Daniel had forced on him and answered anyway. 'We realised we weren't meant to be, that's all.'_

Jack had a horrible suspicion that the whole surprise Daniel had talked him into was the archaeologist's clumsy attempt to bring the two of them together in the same place to…what? Make up? Get together? Sam was with Joe and despite Jack's lingering hurt over her refusal to believe him, he truly wanted her to be happy. He wouldn't interfere with that; she deserved to be happy.

The smatter of applause in the auditorium jerked Jack back to the present. He tugged on his collar again. God he hoped this was the right thing. He did want to see Sam again - he hated the way they had left things - and he really wanted to be at _this_ ceremony.

'And now, I have a small matter of business to attend to,' Kinsey's voice resounded through the speakers, 'if I can ask Lieutenant Colonel Carter to come up here on stage.'

More applause. Jack felt his mouth dry up. It was almost his cue.

'I'm pleased to announce the immediate promotion of Lieutenant Colonel Carter to Colonel with all the rights and privileges of that rank.' Kinsey's voice was almost drowned out by the crowd reaction. 'Please if I can ask for quiet for a moment.'

Jack took a deep breath.

'I've asked a very special guest to assist me. I'd like to invite retired Colonel Jack O'Neill to the stage.'

Jack stepped out into the spotlights. He ignored the crowd; barely noticed them getting to their feet, applauding, whistling, yelling their approval at a rare sighting of their hero of the Goa'uld war; at the sight of SG1 all in the same place. He barely noticed Daniel and Teal'c on their feet in the VIP chairs behind the President; his mind blocked out Faxon. His attention was on Sam as he closed the distance between them.

She was beautiful; it was his first thought. She was wearing her service blues and her posture was parade ground perfect. She had grown her hair out a little and it curled beguilingly around her face. Her shocked blue eyes met his as he came to a stop in front of her.

'Sir.' Sam saluted; he returned it briskly.

'Carter.' Breaking protocol Jack winked at her, smiling widely, hoping she would get his silent message. _'I hope this is OK.'_

She smiled back at him genuinely. _'More than OK.'_

Kinsey cleared his throat and began the formalities. Jack stood opposite Sam and watched her eyes widen on him as the Airman assisting undid the eagles on Jack's shoulders as another undid the silver maple leafs on hers. Daniel might have arranged for his attendance but this part of the surprise was all Jack's. The Airman handed the eagles to Jack and he stepped forward to pin them on her. He felt his heart swell with pride. He stepped back as the oath finished. Sam saluted Kinsey and turned to salute him. Jack returned the salute.

'If I may ask Colonel Carter to say a few words.' Kinsey directed her at the microphone. Jack followed the whispered instructions of the Airman and took the seat next to Daniel who was looking smugly happy with himself.

Sam stepped up to the lectern. She looked at ease but she glanced back over her shoulder; glanced back at Jack. He gave her an encouraging nod.

'You'll all have to forgive me if I seem unprepared but this has been a surprise.' Sam smiled into the bright lights. 'I feel very honoured and I promise to do my best to fulfil my new duties and responsibilities.' She paused. 'There are three men who more than other have shaped my professional life: my father, Jacob Carter, who encouraged me to pursue my dreams; the late General Hammond who took a chance on placing an astrophysicist in a frontline team and finally, Colonel O'Neill.' She glanced at him again and smiled no doubt at the surprise on his face.

'I'm honoured to wear the Colonel's eagles and only hope that I wear them with the same distinction.'

Jack nodded at her in acknowledgement of her words.

Sam turned back to the front. 'Thank you.' She stepped back but was ushered forward by Kinsey for photos as were the rest of SG1. It was a while before the press circus completed and Jack found himself pulled along by Daniel to the reception.

Jack escaped to a balcony as soon as he could. He held an untouched scotch in his hands. He placed it on the edge of the balcony wall and rubbed his hands over his face. He figured he had to stay another twenty minutes before Daniel would accept his excuses and allow him to leave. Minnesota was calling him. He barely used the house on Colorado anymore; barely had need of it. He visited once a year around the time of Charlie's death but he knew he could easily stay at a motel just the same. It was probably time to think about selling the house.

The balcony doors opened and Sam walked through them. They stared at each other.

'Sorry, sir.' Sam said formally. 'I didn't realise you were out here, I'll…'

'Close the door, Carter and pull up a chair.' Jack waved a hand. 'There's plenty of room for both of us.'

'Thank you, sir.' Sam closed the door.

'And for crying out loud, lose the sir.' Jack added irritated, especially given their previous intimacy.

'Jack.' Sam stated out loud in response. She wandered over to the sitting area nervously. 'You always seem to be outside at these things.'

Jack almost smiled. 'Maybe because that's where I belong.' He offered her the heavy crystal glass he held to stop her from replying. 'You want some scotch.'

'No.' Sam shook her head. 'Thank you.' She turned her face up to the sky. 'Actually, I'm glad you're out here, I wanted to say thank you in person.' She looked over at him. 'For coming and for these.' Her fingers brushed his eagles.

Jack shrugged awkwardly. 'I wouldn't have missed it.'

'Even after…' Sam let the sentence trail away.

'Especially after.' Jack admitted gruffly, staring into the amber depths of his glass. He took a deep sip and let the liquid burn his throat on the way down.

'Joe's asked me to marry him.' Sam blurted out.

Jack's eyes flew to her. He was certain his heart stopped beating for a minute. 'Oh?'

'I haven't said yes yet.' Sam assured him.

'And yet you haven't said no.' Jack pointed out trying to keep his own feelings out of his voice; the hurt, the desire to get on his knees and beg her not to do it.

'I'm not sure I can stay in the military and be a…be a Mom.' Sam admitted. Her fingers twisted together anxiously. She wasn't looking at him.

Jack looked away. He had wondered after their night together whether she would end up pregnant. He hadn't used any protection but he knew she had probably been on some kind of birth control.

Sam sighed. 'I wish…' the words escaped her lips before she could prevent it.

'No you don't.' Jack refuted immediately, thinking he understood what she had been about to say. 'You don't wish you could believe what I do because then we would back to where we started; fighting a technologically advanced enemy we can barely hope to win against. Who wants to continue fighting forever? Risk losing people in a war?' He raised his glass. 'Believe me, I get it.'

'But it still doesn't stop you from believing what you do.' Sam murmured. 'And you're never going to believe otherwise, are you?'

'Nope.' Jack agreed softly.

Sam looked at him. 'Do you think we ever had a chance? If things had been different…'

'What do you want me to say?' He asked bluntly.

Sam shook her head. 'I don't know.'

They stared at each other in silence.

'I'm going to marry Joe.' She said eventually.

Jack grimaced. 'Well, congratulations, Carter.' He tossed back his drink. 'You'll excuse me if I decline the wedding invitation.'

'Jack.' Sam stopped him – a hand on his arm – as he made to walk past her and off the balcony. 'I'm sorry. You don't deserve…this.' She dropped her hand and covered her face. 'God, this is such a mess. I mean, I'm telling you before I've even told him.'

He stuffed his hands in his pockets to resist the temptation to reach out and comfort her; to tell her forcefully that if she was telling him first maybe that told her everything she needed to know.

'I just…' Sam dropped her hands and seemed to regain her composure. 'Joe's a good man. I want a family, Jack.' She pressed her lips together; tears shining in her eyes. _I wanted that with you._

Her words remained unspoken.

Jack sighed heavily. 'I hope you get what you want, Carter.' He left before she could say anything else.

He made his way through the crowd of people; he just wanted to get out, get to the nearest transporter, get to the cabin where he could drown his sorrows in private.

'Colonel.'

Jack halted at Faxon's voice, annoyed beyond reason. 'What?'

'I think we should talk.' Joe said quietly.

His dark eyes told Jack that he hadn't missed Sam and Jack being together alone; that he wasn't pleased about Jack being there at all. 'I don't think we have anything to talk about.' Jack retorted.

'Sam's a pretty important subject, wouldn't you agree?' Joe shot back.

Jack looked around; he could see they were starting to gather some curious looks. He forced a smile to his face. 'Perhaps we should step into somewhere more private?'

Faxon led the way to a small ante-chamber and closed the door.

Jack remained standing; he undid the suit jacket and placed his hands on his hips. 'What do you want to say, Faxon?'

The Ambassador drew himself up to his full height. He was a tall man but Jack was taller. 'I want you to leave Sam alone.'

Jack's eyebrows shot up. 'Isn't that Sam's decision?' He pointed out.

'I don't know what happened between the two of you and I don't want to know, but she's with me now.' Joe said fiercely. 'I'd like you to respect that.'

'I respect Carter.' Jack shot back. 'And I respect that she's made her decision.'

'You think it was the wrong one.' Joe deduced. 'You think she should have chosen you.'

'Actually, no.' Jack said with a short laugh at how his answer disconcerted Faxon. 'We don't believe in the same things anymore. I wouldn't make her happy. She knows that and I know that.' His eyes bore into the other man's. 'Sam deserves to be happy.'

'You don't think I'll make her happy.' Joe surmised.

'She thinks you're a good guy.' Jack said tersely.

'But you know better?' Joe laughed humourlessly. 'What have I ever done besides being interested in Sam that makes you think I'm not one of the good guys?'

'You handed Earth over to an entire alien civilisation leaving us completely defenceless against them.' Jack snapped. 'That a good enough reason for you?'

'They're an ally!' Joe defended ferociously. 'They're on our side!'

'So, they've never made one demand in all the time you've been negotiating with them that seemed unreasonable, that seemed unethical? That set your alarm bells ringing? Not even when they had us over a barrel with the war with the Goa'uld?' Jack asked cynically.

'No.' Joe shot back.

Jack could see the flicker of doubt in his eyes though. He shook his head in disbelief. What did Sam see in the guy? 'You'd better hope none of the things that just went through your head come back to bite you in the ass.'

'Or what?' Joe said defensively. 'You'll kick my butt?'

'I won't have to,' Jack retorted, 'Carter will do that all on her own.' He stared at the other man in disgust. 'This conversation is over.'

'If you love her as much as I think you do,' Joe said as Jack took a step toward the door, 'you'll stay away from us.'

Jack shot him a look and reached for the door handle.

'She may wear your eagles, O'Neill, but she's going to wear my ring – maybe not today, but soon.' Joe warned him.

'She may wear my eagles,' Jack said calmly, his eyes glittering with a warning many a Goa'uld would have recognised, 'and she may decide to wear your ring but Carter doesn't belong to anyone but Carter.' He smirked at him. 'You still don't get that, do you, Joe?'

Joe flushed.

Jack shook his head and walked out. He steamed across the lobby, more desperate than ever to get out.

Daniel was waiting by the exit. 'Well, you're not bleeding.'

'Neither is he.' Jack snapped. He tugged at his tie, loosening it.

'You want to get a drink?' Daniel asked mildly.

Jack shook his head. 'I just want to get home.' He looked back into the hotel. 'She's going to marry him.'

Daniel sighed and patted Jack's shoulder consolingly. 'I'm sorry.'

'So am I.' Jack said sadly; regret crowding in. His heart clenched at the thought of Sam with someone else. He wanted her to be happy; wanted her to have that family she craved. _He wanted her to have that with him. _But it was never going to happen. _Never._ 'So am I.' He repeated tiredly.

o-O-o

Year 2010

Jack placed the package on the seat beside him; he recognised Cassie's handwriting. He took a moment to cast a line and take a sip of his beer before he balanced the rod and reached for it wondering what Cassie had sent him. He ripped through the brown wrapping and tossed away the lid of the plain white box.

He picked up the photo frame and opened up the note.

'_Jack,_

_I found the photo in my old stuff and thought it would be a good present to commemorate the anniversary. Sorry I won't be there in person to help you celebrate but you know me and crowds._

_Love, Cassie, x.'_

Jack's warm brown gaze swept over the picture; SG1, Hammond, Janet and Cassie altogether. He remembered the day fondly. It had been before they had met the Aschen, when they had still been a team in every sense of the word instead of a bond that was fading with every year; when Hammond had believed they could win every battle; when Jack had still had hope of someday with Sam. It would have been good to have seen her despite their history – seen them all at the ten year anniversary celebration but he doubted whether he would have gone even if he had been invited. He snorted. His invitation presumably had gotten lost in the post.

Jack picked up his beer. He would stay at the cabin. It had become sanctuary. It had given him a place to forget about the outside world where the Aschen touched everything. He glanced behind him as though half-expecting to see Sam walk around the corner of his cabin. He shook his head. Lately, it had seemed like he was waiting for something; that he was expecting something to happen. He shook away his musings with a grimace.

He picked up the fishing line…maybe he should think about getting a dog.

o-O-o

Teal'c examined the brown package with a frown. Rak'nor had brought it with him from Abydos and Teal'c recognised Cassandra's writing.

'Are you not going to open it, Husband?' Drey'auc teased as he continued to hold it with suspicion.

Teal'c shot her a disgruntled look and she smiled at him sweetly.

'Don't forget we have to leave for Rya'c's in a few minutes. I want to see the new baby.' Drey'auc said firmly, leaning down and kissing his forehead before she went outside. He carefully undid the wrapping and set it aside. The box opened to reveal a picture. He picked up the handwritten note and read it. He nodded understandingly. Cassie wouldn't be at the ten year anniversary celebrations so she had sent a gift.

He picked up the photo. His features softened with pleasure. The day the photo had been taken remained a fond memory in Teal'c's mind; the General reinstated, SG1 winning against the Marines.

A good day.

So much time had passed, Teal'c thought. His dark eyes drifted around his home on Chulak. It was more than he had ever hoped for back then. It would be good to see the others, he mused. His duties on Chulak rarely allowed him the convenience of travelling to Earth when he wanted. He wondered if O'Neill would be there and decided the ex-military leader would not attend. O'Neill had made his feelings about the Aschen clear and Teal'c could not help wondering if O'Neill would one day be proven correct in his fears.

His eyes ran over his other team-mates. It would be good to see Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson again. Perhaps Doctor Fraiser would also attend.

'Teal'c!'

Drey'auc's call reminded him he had to leave. Teal'c set the photo aside and got up. He would have plenty of time to reminisce with his friends later.

o-O-o

'Here.' Cassie thrust the package into Daniel's hands. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

Daniel frowned at her. 'What is it?'

'Nothing bad.' Cassie assured him, grinning. 'Got to go.' She gestured at the open wormhole behind her.

Daniel waved her through. 'Enjoy your day with Sam and say hi to your Mom for me.'

Cassie kissed him on the cheek and with a final flurry of motion bounded into the blue horizon.

'She has spirit, no?' Skaara said grinning.

'Spirit.' Daniel nodded. 'Yes, I suppose you could call it that.'

'Are you not going to open her present to you, Daniel?' Skaara tapped the gaily wrapped package.

Daniel undid it, dropping the paper onto the ground where Skaara picked it up with an exasperated sigh.

'What is it?' Skaara asked curious.

His brother-in-law held out the picture. 'It was taken ten years ago.'

'Ah.' Skaara nodded. 'She gives it to you to celebrate an anniversary, no?'

'That's right.' Daniel shook his head. 'It feels like yesterday. We all look so young.' He laughed lightly. 'Just after this picture was taken, we, I mean SG1, took on a team of Marines at a ball game. We won. Janet told me once that Cassie wouldn't believe that SG1 would ever lose.'

Skaara patted his shoulder and handed him the photo back. 'Cassie knows you are heroes and I agree with her.'

Daniel frowned. 'I thought you two had stopped hero-worshipping us years ago. I mean, we're not perfect. We do make mistakes.' His worst had cost his wife, Skaara's sister, her life.

'We know that, Daniel,' Skaara said waving the paper Daniel had dropped at him. 'But if you make a mistake you work hard to correct it.'

Daniel nodded and with a knowing smile held out his hand for the paper he had littered on the floor of the pyramid.

Skaara grinned at him and handed it over. 'See.'

The archaeologist couldn't help smiling back. He slung an arm around the young man's shoulders and they walked out into the blinding Abydos sunshine. Daniel only hoped all mistakes were so easily cleaned up.

o-O-o

Sam opened her front door and caught the young woman waiting in a tight hug. 'Cassie!'

'Hey, need to breathe here.' Cassie smiled at Sam's chiding look as the older woman stepped back. 'It's great to see you. You look wonderful.' Her eyes admired the new designer suit that brought out the blue in Sam's eyes as they walked through to a stylish sitting room and sat down.

'Thank you.' Sam grinned back at her. She waved a hand at the jeans and practical work shirt that Cassie wore; the curly brown hair caught in a ponytail. 'You look like you just got back from a dig.'

'I've been with Daniel on Abydos.' Cassie explained. 'He's found this Ancient tablet which he thinks could lead to the lost city of Atlantis.'

'Sounds exciting.' Sam said. 'You'll have to tell me all about it.'

The girly afternoon tea they had planned passed quickly with Cassie filling Sam in on the wonders of her dig; her continuing studies and her rather fraught love life. Tom apparently had been dumped for Kyle but Cassie wasn't certain it was going to last.

Sam laughed as they finished the last of the cake. She suddenly reached across and squeezed Cassie's hand. 'I'm so glad you came today.'

Cassie nodded, her eyes dimming. 'I'm sorry about next week.'

'It's no big deal.' Sam dismissed her apology with a quick smile.

'It is a big deal.' Cassie corrected. 'SG1 being honoured for meeting the Aschen ten years ago? That's a big deal.'

'OK,' Sam allowed, 'it is a big deal.' She smiled understandingly. 'But I know you hate these types of things.'

'I guess Jack's not going to attend either.' Cassie surmised.

Sam sat back at the mention of the Colonel. 'I don't know.' She replied honestly.

'He said he wasn't going to be in town when I asked.' Cassie said gently.

'You spoke to him?' Sam tried not to seem eager for news but some of her zeal must have shown in her eyes because Cassie rolled hers.

'You could talk to him yourself.' Cassie pointed out.

Sam shrugged. Jack had made it clear that he didn't want to talk to her. He hadn't since the day he had given her the eagles. He'd sent a beautiful gift of a crystal Stargate as a wedding present – Sam had it in her personal study – and a message wishing her well. She had taken it for what it was; a goodbye. 'How is he?'

Cassie's eyes narrowed as though she was going to argue about it but she sighed instead. 'He's Jack.' She rubbed her nose. 'He's getting more like a grumpy old hermit every time I see him.'

'He's not that old.' Sam chided her without thinking.

'You still love him.' Cassie observed.

Sam flushed; her pale skin telegraphing her unease more graphically than anything else. 'Cassie.' Her blue eyes flashed a warning for Cassie to drop the subject.

'I'm not saying you don't love Joe too.' Cassie defended picking up the ginger ale she had opted for and taking a sip. She fiddled with the straw. 'I'm just saying you still love Jack.'

'I'll always love Jack, and Daniel, and Teal'c.' Sam tried a smile. 'And you and your Mom. We were all part of something very special.'

'I don't mean that kind of love.' Cassie said seriously. She held up a hand as Sam went to deny everything again. 'Please. I'm not a little girl anymore and I…I hope we're friends. Why not confide in me?'

Sam sighed heavily. 'Jack and I haven't talked about us with anyone, Cassie, because we don't want to put our friends in the middle.'

Cassie raised an eyebrow and Sam was reminded of Teal'c. 'We're already in the middle.' She pointed out. 'You ask about him; he asks about you. You think Daniel, Teal'c and I don't know why you two are estranged?'

It was the truth and Sam squirmed a little. Maybe she and Jack owed the others an apology. 'Cassie, that's not the only reason I don't talk about.' She admitted finally. Her eyes dropped to hide the pain in them.

'Tell me.' Cassie encouraged.

Sam sighed as she realised Cassie wasn't going to drop the subject or be satisfied with half-truths or evasions. 'A part of me will always love Jack, Cassie.' She confessed honestly. She was surprised at the relief of saying it out loud; she had never spoken about her feelings for Jack with anyone before. Not really even Jack, Sam realised with some chagrin.

'What went wrong?' Cassie asked gently, stirring the melting ice-cubes in her glass with the straw.

'Time.' Sam responded with a sad smile. 'We drifted apart without knowing it.' She bit her lip. 'We ended up believing different things.'

'About the Aschen?' Cassie queried, her eyes alive with interest.

'Yes.' Sam traced the edge of the plate on her lap.

'Why don't you believe him?' Cassie asked surprising Sam into looking at with astonishment.

'You believe him?' Sam asked incredulously.

Cassie waved her straw at Sam. 'It's not about what I believe,' she said firmly, 'I'm asking why you don't believe Jack. I mean, you guys always believed in each other.'

'Not always.' Sam contradicted. 'All of us often had very different opinions about everything.' She smiled sadly as she put her plate on the coffee table and rubbed her arms. 'It was one of the reasons why we worked as a team.'

'You still haven't answered the question.' Cassie pointed out.

Sam shot her a look. 'You've been spending too much time with Daniel.'

'Sam.'

'OK, OK.' Sam sighed. 'I don't know where to begin to explain this.'

Cassie gestured at her. 'How about at the beginning?'

'The beginning?' Sam smiled. 'Well, in the beginning, we all agreed. When the Colonel raised concerns about the Aschen after the first negotiation, all of us supported him. From our perspective, they'd asked for far too little in exchange for what they were offering us.'

'So what changed your mind?' Cassie frowned confused.

'They answered our questions and we couldn't find any evidence to prove they were lying or being distrustful.' Sam shrugged. 'And then the Colonel was excluded from the negotiations and Kinsey got involved. I just thought he was continuing to worry because of that. The Aschen were being true to their word; they were delivering everything they said they would.'

'And then the war started.' Cassie murmured.

Sam's eyes dimmed. 'Yes. And then the war started.' She got to her feet and paced the rug in front of the fireplace. 'The Colonel assigned Daniel and I to the Aschen homeworld; he and Teal'c went out to the frontlines.' She stopped and fiddled with an ornament on the mantel-piece. 'He was protecting us, I think.'

'But you worked side by side with the Aschen while he battled the Goa'uld.' Cassie said softly.

'Yes.' Sam said. 'The Colonel never really got the chance to know the Aschen like we did. When he got home the war was over and the world had changed; we had agreed to the Alliance.'

'Jack says we should never have allowed them so much access to Earth.' Cassie stated.

'Because he still didn't trust them; he hadn't worked with them and seen the hours and the effort they put in to winning the war.' Sam pointed out. 'He thinks they've asked for this access so at some unknown point in the future, when they attack us and we'll be defenceless.'

'But you don't think they'll ever attack?' Cassie realised out loud.

'They've had plenty of time to attack, Cassie.' Sam pointed out. 'They've been here six years. I can't help feeling that if they were going to do it they would have done it already.'

'It doesn't worry you that all the technology now is Aschen? That they hold a lot of the high ranking offices?' Cassie asked. 'That every workplace has an Aschen overseer?' She tapped her fingers. 'Maybe they don't need to attack; we've already given them complete control without them firing a shot.'

'Cassie, that's not true.' Sam argued. 'We share that control with them as friends.'

'Isn't it?' Cassie gestured with the straw. 'I spend most of my time off-world, Sam, and every time I come back, it's like the Earth you first brought me to is a little bit more Aschen.'

'I've never seen any evidence that they've lied to us, Cassie, or that their motivations weren't good.' Sam rejoined.

Cassie looked at her and sighed. 'I'm beginning to understand why you and Jack aren't together.'

Sam laughed and she walked back to the sofa. She sat down. 'I hope one day the Colonel and I will get past it and be friends again.'

'I'm not sure Joe will like that.' Cassie said unthinkingly. She saw Sam's startled look. 'Sorry.' She waved her straw. 'It's just…you have to know they don't like each other.'

Sam nodded unhappily. 'I know.' She figured it was one of the reasons why Jack had stopped talking to her; bad enough that she didn't believe him but to marry Joe, who in many ways was his antithesis?

'So how are things with you and Joe?' Cassie asked. 'You enjoying your retirement from the military?' Sam had left the Air Force when she had married the Ambassador.

Sam smiled at her gratefully. 'Things are good.' She leaned towards the young woman conspiratorially. 'You have to promise not to tell?'

Cassie made a sweeping cross across her heart.

'I think I might finally be pregnant.' Sam confided. Her hand drifted to her abdomen and hovered protectively.

'Oh, Sam!' Cassie's eyes lit up. 'That's great!'

'I haven't had an official test yet.' Sam warned her. 'But I really think this time it might happen for us.'

'I'll keep my fingers crossed and don't worry I won't say a word to anyone, not even Mom.' Cassie promised. She glanced at the clock. 'Speaking of whom, I'd better get going. She's expecting me.'

They got to their feet and walked back out to the front door. Sam hugged Cassie goodbye.

'We should do this more often. I miss you.' Sam said.

'Me too.' Cassie agreed. She stepped forward to open the door and suddenly stopped, slapping herself on the forehead. 'I almost forgot.'

'What?' Sam laughed.

'Your present.' Cassie hunted in the oversize bag she carried and pulled out a brightly wrapped package. 'I found it the other day and thought, you know, with the anniversary and everything, it was just fantastically appropriate.'

'What is it?' Sam asked curious.

'Open it later and see.' Cassie said. She kissed Sam on the cheek and disappeared through the door.

Sam wandered through the house and into her study. The videophone rang as she entered the room and she hurried to answer it, leaving the present on the edge of the desk. She smiled as Joe's face appeared.

'Hi.' Joe waved at her through the video. 'I just wanted to let you know I'm running late. I might stay over here; the negotiations on the anti-cancer vaccine are taking longer than we thought with the British.'

'OK.' Sam nodded.

'How was your tea with Cassie?' Joe asked. 'That was today wasn't it?'

'Yeah,' she smiled again, appreciative that he always seemed interested in her day, 'it was good. She's well; enjoying life on Abydos.'

'And is there any other news?' Joe hinted.

Sam pressed her lips together. 'So far, so good.' She said guardedly.

Joe nodded. 'I think it's time for the test, Sam.'

'Not yet.' Sam shook her head. 'I want to wait a while longer just in case.'

'Sam…'

'Joe, please.' Sam touched the screen gently. 'Give me a week?'

'OK.' Joe smiled at her. 'You're the boss, honey. Love you.'

'Love you.'

The screen blinked out.

Sam stretched and sat down in the leather chair. Her hands drifted down to lie over her tummy. Was there a child growing inside of her? She hoped so. She was over a month late but she knew that didn't mean anything; her cycle was so irregular. They had already had quite a few false alarms. She wasn't certain she could take another disappointment; wondered if Joe could. He wanted children as much as she did.

She sighed and reached for the phone to make an appointment with an Aschen doctor for the following week. The phone clattered into the cradle when she finished the call. She pushed the chair back and stood up. She wandered over to the crystal Stargate in the window. It was a stunning piece of artwork. She loved it. Her fingers traced over the circle and the seven engraved symbols; Earth's home address. Jack's message to her had been simple. _'For all the times you brought us home.' _She hadn't been completely truthful with Cassie earlier, she realised. They hadn't always agreed but he had always believed in her; they had always believed in each other. She wondered when they had stopped. Maybe when SG1 had stopped existing.

For the first time in a long time, Sam found herself considering whether Jack was right. Were the Aschen just waiting for the right time to attack? They looked at everything so much more long term than humans. She frowned and pushed the thought away. Cassie had gotten to her, Sam mused ruefully. All the talk of the Aschen taking over without a single shot fired. She shook herself a little. There was no evidence, she reminded herself. She picked up the crystal and turned it over in her hands, her mind drifting back to the moment Daniel had handed over the package to her…

_It had been the night before her wedding. She and Joe had decided to be traditional and spend the night apart; Daniel had stayed over at her house. She'd had second and third thoughts if she was honest. She had babbled most of the evening at Daniel; about the wedding preparations, about anything and everything but what was on her mind._

'_Sam.' Daniel had finally stopped her. He had taken her cold hands in his. 'What's wrong?'_

'_Nothing.' Sam shook her head. 'Everything.'_

'_You know,' Daniel said hesitantly, 'it's not too late if you want to call it off.'_

'_I love Joe.' She said shocked. She stared at him. 'Do you think I should call it off?'_

'_Only you know the answer to that.' Daniel said gently, his blue eyes gleaming with nothing but kindness._

_Sam gave a shaky laugh. 'I'm fine. Ignore me. It's just…nerves, I guess. I mean this is a big step.'_

_Daniel got up and walked over to his bag. 'Jack asked me to give you this.'_

_Sam carefully unwrapped it. 'Wow. It's beautiful.' She read the card and smiled sadly. She put the gift down and walked over to the fireplace. 'Do you think he could be right about the Aschen?'_

_Daniel looked at her in surprise. 'There's always a chance, I guess.'_

'_But you don't think so?' Sam asked persistently._

'_Do I think the Aschen are planning some violent attack against us when we're least suspecting?' Daniel shook his head. 'No. It's not their style. Do I think Jack is wrong to distrust them? Well, that's who he is. I mean, it's not in his nature to trust anyone easily.'_

'_He said once that I didn't want to believe him because then we would be back to where we started; back to fighting a war and losing people.' Sam murmured._

'_Was he right?' Daniel asked curious._

'_Maybe.' Sam admitted honestly. 'We lost so many people, Daniel.'_

'_And we almost lost Jack.' Daniel said softly._

_Sam looked over at him sharply. He and Teal'c had been witness to how frantic she had been when Jack had been captured by Ba'al, how upset. 'We brought him home.' She murmured, walking back over to her gift…_

Sam frowned. She shook herself a little. She didn't know why she was thinking about this again. She didn't believe the Aschen were plotting against them and if she found evidence they were – well, she would be the first to apologise to Jack. She placed the crystal back in its place. Her eyes caught on the package on the desk and she smiled.

She had forgotten about the present from Cassie. She undid the bow and slid a finger under the sticky tape. All their technological advances, she thought with amusement and packaging hadn't gotten any better. She pulled the present free of the wrapping. Her eyes alighted with pleasure at the silver frame and the picture within.

Her hand went to her hair as she registered the style in the photo. She was due for a cut; maybe it was time for a change. It kind of appealed to have the same haircut she had sported ten years before for the anniversary. Her gaze swept over the image of her and Jack standing so closely together, arms around each other, and landed on General Hammond. She still missed the older man so much. She sighed and set the photo in pride of place on her desk.

Her hand smoothed back over her abdomen. She wanted a child badly. Sam had been worried that she was unable to conceive but the Aschen doctors had been clear that she was fine. It was just a matter of trying and waiting.

Just a matter of time.

**End of Trilogy**


	39. Back On Track

**Author's Note:** Sam/Jack UST, Team friendship. This could be considered to be an epilogue to The Wrong Timeline Trilogy but can be read as a stand alone.

**2010 Recap:** _In 2010, Sam meets with her husband, Ambassador Joe Faxon, for lunch and breaks the news that she is not pregnant with a much longed for baby. She drops him off at the public Stargate and he assures her that he will return for her ceremony, celebrating Earth's first meeting with an advanced race called the Aschen. The day of the ceremony arrives and a video message of President Kinsey is played. He reads from Jack's report on how SG1 met the Aschen. He notes Jack couldn't be there but Sam, Daniel and Teal'c are all given medals for their part. After the close of the ceremony, the former team-mates and Janet toast General Hammond who died six years previously. As Daniel complains about Jack's absence, Teal'c notes that Jack has made his feelings about the Aschen alliance well known. They all arrange to meet for dinner._

_Janet offers to give Sam a second opinion on her ability to conceive and the results show Sam is unable to have children. Sam is upset and furious; she wants to know why the Aschen doctors lied to her. She and Janet get into the Aschen core computer and find out the human birth rate has been cut by 90 - everywhere the Aschen anti-aging vaccine has been distributed. _

_At dinner, a stunned Daniel and Teal'c listen to the evidence. Janet confides that Hammond had asked her to see him the night before he died – she now believes the General had discovered something and was murdered. When Daniel notes he wishes they could take it all back, Sam comes up with the idea of sending a message back in time to themselves – effectively altering the time-line. Janet questions whether they have the right to do that and Sam points out if they don't, they will live to see the end of the human race. _

_Sam goes to see Jack at his cabin; it is a tense meeting. She tells him about the Aschen and asks for his help. He points out that he sent up the warning flags and everyone shot him down including Sam. He says he likes his life and he's sorry if Sam doesn't like hers but he has no regrets; his conscience is clean. He tells Sam that he won't help and maybe she should ask her dearly beloved Ambassador instead._

_Sam and Daniel go to the old SGC which has been turned into a museum. They are stunned to meet Jack given his previous refusal to help them. Jack notes he's got a couple of zats but the GDO is going to be a problem. Walter arrives and complains at their presence but Jack manages to convince him to trust them. Walter tells them the only operational GDO is at the White House in the Oval Office. Sam says she can get Joe to get it._

_When Joe arrives home, she informs him of what she has learned. She is horrified when Joe reveals that they had agreed to a 30 per cent limitation of growth as part of their deal with the Aschen. She tells him angrily that he sold them out and when he argues back that the Goa'uld would have wiped them out, she points out that the Aschen are doing the same only slower. Joe agrees to get the GDO._

_At the lab, the next day, Sam gets the flare information they need and Joe arrives. He and Jack clearly dislike each other. Joe insists to Jack that Sam is kept out of the actual mission. Jack agrees. Joe hands Jack the GDO at the Stargate terminal, and the mission begins: Janet goes to Chulak to confirm timing with Teal'c. Teal'c arrives from Chulak with a friend, they take out the guards. Daniel takes out some of the automated weapons as Teal'c dials the coordinates before he is killed by the weapons; Jack sends the GDO signal and tries to make a run for the Stargate to send the message; he is brought down just shy of the wormhole. Outside, Sam ignores Joe and runs back into the Stargate terminal. Daniel also dies just short of the wormhole. Sam arrives, runs down, grabs the note from Jack's hand and as she is hit by the weapons fire, manages to throw the note through the wormhole. _

_Back in the year 2000, the SGC open the iris on receiving SG1's code – much to a stunned SG1. They all head into the gate room. Jack picks up the note telling them not to go to P4C970. Jack notes it's his handwriting and signature. Janet realises there is blood on the note and Hammond orders it analysed and orders P4C970 to be locked out of the computer. As he leaves, Sam wonders when and why the note was sent…_

**Back On Track**

Year 2010

Janet Fraiser stepped through the Abydos gate and hugged her adopted daughter, Cassie, fiercely.

'Mom.' Cassie pulled back. Her eyes searched her mother's intently. 'Did they…are they going through with it?'

Janet nodded unable to speak around the lump in her throat.

'Then time will cease as Daniel told us yesterday?' Skaara drew Janet's attention and she gave an apologetic smile.

'Teal'c was going to dial Earth as soon as my trip was done.' Janet said thickly. She looked back at the Stargate as though she could see through to Earth; to what was happening there. 'If they're successful…'

Skaara reached into his robes and withdrew a framed photo. He handed it to Cassie. 'Daniel told me to give this to you.' He bowed slightly as Cassie took it.

She gazed at the photo of SG1, General Hammond, her mother and herself taken at a barbeque ten years before. She gripped the silver frame tightly. 'I gave all of them copies as a gift to celebrate the ten year anniversary.' She murmured.

'If you will excuse me, I must inform my Father.' Skaara said gently.

Janet smiled sadly. He would want to be with his family. 'Thank you, Skaara.'

The Abydonian bowed and left.

Janet sank down onto the steps and Cassie followed her. Janet's arm was around her shoulders, holding her.

'I'm scared, Mom.' Cassie whispered as she looked at her mother.

'I know, baby.' Janet smoothed a wisp of curly brown hair to one side.

'What if in the new timeline we can't fix me?' Cassie looked down at the picture. She'd been so ill as a teenager due to Niirti's manipulations; they had almost found out too late and it had been the Aschen who had healed her.

'I will find a way. I promise you.' Janet kissed the top of her head and held on. She gave a nervous laugh. 'They might not be successful.'

'They will be.' Cassie said, clutching the photo to her tightly.

'You still believe they can do anything.' Janet sighed.

Cassie smiled at her. 'They're SG1.' She curled up in her mother's arms and closed her eyes…waited…

o-O-o

Drey'auc knew she had scared Rya'c's wife turning up and demanding to see her grandchild. She held the young boy tightly; his dark face scrunched up in an innocent sleep. Her breath caught in her throat. He was perfect…so perfect…

Would he even exist in this new timeline Teal'c talked about? Would she reconcile again with Teal'c? Would the Jaffa be free?

Teal'c had been resolute: the Aschen had lied. They were the same as the Goa'uld. All they wanted was the galaxy.

Drey'auc had argued with her husband. Let them destroy the Tau'ri! She had yelled. The Jaffa were fine…they were fine…

'_We are dying.'_

Teal'c's words echoed in her head. Most of the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra were dead; symbiotes were few. The Aschen had promised to look into their predicament but if they did not find a solution to the dependence on the symbiotes the Jaffa would die out as surely as the Tau'ri. They had already had six years. Teal'c had wondered whether the lack of answer from the Aschen, with all their advanced medical expertise, was because they did not want to give one.

If the Tau'ri were eliminated; if the Jaffa were eliminated; the galaxy belonged to the Aschen.

Drey'auc had still begged him; why did he have to go? He owed them nothing…

'_They are my family.' _

'_We__ are your family.'_

Teal'c had looked at her with sadness. 'If I do not return and time moves on without me, I will most likely be dead. You will need to look after our son; our grandchild.'

'As I have always.' Drey'auc had cried.

He had kissed her. And then he had left.

Tears ran down her face unheeded.

'Teal'c.' She murmured. Her eyes closed. She felt so cold…

o-O-o

Joseph Faxon was screaming as his wife's body hit the ground; he was barely aware that the automated weapons suddenly stopped and the sirens fell silent.

The blue horizon rippled as the note passed through it.

Joe ignored the ripples as they travelled in a circle from the middle of the wormhole out to the Stargate as he half-ran, half-stumbled up the steps. He pulled Samantha Carter's body into his arms and rocked it, tears streaming down his face.

'No, no, no.' He begged the universe.

His gaze fell on the man lying a foot away; Jack O'Neill. He had done this; killed Sam and the rest of the old SG1 team in a crazy scheme to save Earth from the Aschen…it was his fault…but it wasn't; it was Joe's.

He had sold them out to the Aschen just like she had accused him the night before. She had been so furious with him. How could he have agreed to the secret sterilization of the world's population? It didn't matter what the percentage, Joe realised, too many years too late. It had been wrong. Full stop. Sam's eyes had been filled with her anger and sense of betrayal. She had believed in the Aschen; in him.

And he knew deep down that his decision had also cost her on a personal level, deeper and sharper than he had even been able to imagine. He had wanted her so badly; loved her so badly. He had lied when he had told her he didn't know of anything to support O'Neill's suspicions. Oh, he had been under confidentiality but that hadn't been the reason. She knew it; he knew it. She had slept in the spare room the night before, unable to look at him and had left before he had woken. He suspected she had gone to O'Neill. Joe had hoped getting the GDO, helping her, would show her she had been right about him after all; that he was one of the good guys. He figured he could get her away, make a new start. But she had never had any intention of leaving SG1 without back-up, he realised thinking back of her unusual acquiescence at the lab, the look she and O'Neill had exchanged. She had waited until Joe had handed over the GDO – played along with him. O'Neill had known.

'_Carter doesn't belong to anyone but Carter.'_ The Colonel had told him once. Sam made her own decisions.

The wormhole winked out behind him as he remained on the steps holding Sam tightly. His eyes looked around the terminal; at Teal'c's sprawled body; Daniel Jackson's; back to Jack's. He'd never truly been able to compete against her bond with SG1; Joe had known that on some level. Sam had loved him but she had loved Jack and SG1 more…in the end she had chosen him; them. Run back to them…

Joe buried his face in Sam's hair. He loved her so much. She had said they would cease to exist. Perhaps it had failed; perhaps the note had disintegrated against the iris; perhaps they hadn't believed it, he considered wildly. He wanted what she had promised; he wanted to die with her but he was still alive…still breathing and he didn't want to be…

A thin, eerie voice echoed through the Stargate; Hammond ordering the coordinates of the Aschen homeworld locked from the dialling computer. Joe shivered. He had to have imagined it; he couldn't have really heard that, could he? Had he really heard…

_Time reversed itself. _

o-O-o

Year 2000

The commissary was packed with people. Jack frowned heavily at the queue and rocked back and forth impatiently as he waited for it to move forward. His companions were unusually quiet. Sam stood in front of him. Her face was contemplative as though she was calculating something of importance. Behind him, Daniel wore a variation of the same look. Even Teal'c bringing up the rear had a look that telegraphed his mind was occupied.

Jack couldn't blame them. The last ten minutes had been odd even for them. A note from the future? He shook his head. He absently chose the least offensive looking meal option. He sneaked a look at Carter's tray and picked up a bowl of red jello to complement the blue that she had chosen. They headed for the only empty table – Teal'c shooting a look to a civilian scientist who might have chosen to sit there and who hurriedly chose another. They slid into the chairs; Jack opposite Sam; Daniel next to him; Teal'c next to Sam. They began to eat.

'OK,' Jack said breaking the silence, 'I know this is weird but can we all stop obsessing about it?'

The others looked at him startled.

He waved his knife at them. 'You're all thinking about that note.' It was part accusation; part statement.

'You have to admit, Jack, it's not your every day event receiving a note from your future self.' Daniel said apologetically.

Jack sighed and gave in to the inevitable discussion. 'I guess not.' It had been more than a little disconcerting if he had been honest especially given the blood that had been smeared over the note.

'I mean, something catastrophic must have happened in us going to P4C970 for you to have sent it.' Daniel continued.

'How'd you figure that?' Jack asked, forking up some of the stew and staring it at with suspicion.

Daniel nudged his glasses up his nose and took a sip of his water before replying. 'Well, you remember after that time loop thing when Sam told us we would never be able to use the time machine even if it did work? Because if you changed one thing then where would you stop?'

'I remember.' Jack nodded and shoved the fork in his mouth. He grimaced at the taste.

'So it had to be bad for you to even think about changing time.' Daniel surmised. 'Which is a little scary, I mean, what could possibly be so bad that you would?'

'Apart from this food?' Jack commented dryly.

'Earth being totally destroyed.' Sam answered automatically.

They all stared at her.

'What?' She asked defensively. 'We've all thought it.'

'Yeah.' Jack agreed. It was the only scenario that he could think would drive him to such desperation.

Daniel shook his head. 'I still can't believe you did it though. I mean what gives you the right to change time for everyone?'

'Carter just told you, Daniel.' Jack said caustically. 'Earth being totally destroyed sounds like a good enough reason to me.'

Sam hid a smile by taking a sip of her drink.

'I just don't understand why I couldn't have included more information.' Jack grumbled. He raised his glass of juice. 'Like who wins the Superbowl or the World Series.'

'You were probably trying to limit the causality violation, sir.' Sam commented.

'I wonder whose idea that was.' Jack said, his brown eyes landing warmly on her.

She blushed.

'You think we were all involved?' Daniel asked interested.

Jack shrugged. 'I can't see me coming up with such an insane idea myself or making it work on my own.' He shifted. 'If that blood is anything to go by it wasn't an easy mission to complete. I would have needed back-up.'

'I do not understand.' Teal'c stated, a faint frown creasing his smooth dark features. 'If O'Neill sent a note from the future warning us not to go to this planet, and we do not, then has not the future in which the note was sent ceased to exist?'

Sam nodded. 'That's right.'

'Then how is it possible to receive a note from a future which no longer exists?' Teal'c asked perplexed.

Sam brightened. 'There is a theory that in temporal physics effect can precede cause.'

'Oh here we go,' muttered Jack, reaching for his juice.

Sam shot him a look.

'Like our visit to nineteen-sixty-nine?' Daniel chipped in.

'Exactly.' Sam agreed, pushing her food around her plate. 'In that case, an event in the future caused an effect in the past that allowed that very future to exist.'

'OK,' Daniel said, 'but how does that apply in this case?' He gestured with his fork and the large piece of broccoli he had speared. 'Sending the note destroys that future presumably.' He blinked as another thought occurred to him. 'Hopefully.'

Jack took another bite of his meal; maybe if he just ignored them…

'The principle is the same; an event in the future causes an effect in the past leading to the right timeline.' Sam said firmly.

'But that future no longer exists now.' Daniel leaned over his plate; his shirt was dangerously close to the gravy. 'So how could it continue to effect the past?'

'I am in agreement with Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c said. 'If the future no longer exists, Colonel O'Neill has not sent the note, therefore we should not have received it and the future should exist as it did.'

Jack stared at the Jaffa. 'But we did receive the note.'

'It's what's called a temporal paradox, Teal'c.' Sam explained enthusiastically.

'Like the Grandfather paradox.' Daniel realised out loud. He saw Teal'c's confusion. 'If I travel back in time and kill my grandfather…'

'For what reason would you wish to kill Nicholas Ballard?' Teal'c asked.

Daniel smiled. 'I was just using myself as an example. You see, if I kill my grandfather back in the past, my mother would not have been born, so I wouldn't have been born. If I'm never born, I never travel back in time to kill my grandfather, so my mother is born…'

'Ah, ah, ah!' Jack waved his cutlery at the archaeologist, sending smatters of stew across the table. 'We get it.'

Daniel wiped the front of his shirt pointedly.

'There are different theories regarding time-travel.' Sam said hurriedly. 'One quantum theory avoids the paradoxes by suggesting that an individual can only time-travel to similar focal points within alternative universes. As the individual only ever effects time in the alternate universe, they don't create a paradox.'

'Isn't that just universe travelling though?' Daniel queried with a frown. His meal lay forgotten in front of him. Jack pushed the plate toward the archaeologist to remind him to eat.

'It is.' Sam said with a nod. 'A refinement of that theory suggests that the time traveller does travel to a point within their own universe initially but that they create an alternate universe when they actually interact with the timeline.'

'OK, but doesn't this whole quantum thing suggest an event in the future cannot effect the past?' Daniel asked around a mouthful of food.

'What do you mean, Daniel Jackson?' Teal'c asked. He had already finished with his main course and had moved onto a sandwich.

Jack sighed and abandoned the stew. He dived into the red jello with relish.

'Well,' Daniel said, 'only that if say we travelled to nineteen-sixty-nine and created a different universe, that would explain why things evolved in our new universe to enable the future which sent us back to the past but it wouldn't explain how in the original universe that future evolved as we never travelled back in time in that universe so General Hammond never saw the note…' his voice trailed away at Jack's glare.

Sam smiled at Daniel. 'The quantum theory presupposes that there are parallel universes which are exactly the same and effectively time travel is only possible between these similar universes.'

'So an SG1 from a different universe travelled to our universe and we travelled to their universe? Creating the exact same events in each universe?' Daniel rubbed his head as though it ached. 'But aren't the odds of two universes turning out exactly the same at every inch in history, I don't know…'

'Astronomical?' Jack suggested sarcastically.

Sam bit her lip to suppress the smile that threatened at his disgusted expression. 'I prefer the linear time travel theory myself.' She reached for her blue jello and gestured with the glass at Teal'c's inquiring expression. 'It suggests time unlike universes is linear.'

'But then you end up with the paradoxes.' Daniel pointed out.

'Not necessarily.' Sam shrugged. 'You just have to accept that time itself doesn't allow the paradox and that there's some kind of temporal record which allows an effect from an event that did happen in one timeline to travel into another.'

Three blank faces stared back at her.

She sighed. 'Think of time as being a tape recording. So, you make one recording first but then something happens…'

'You send a note to yourself.' Jack supplied eliciting a quick smile from her.

'And you start to rerecord over the original recording but it still exists on the tape; you still made that recording even though once you record over it, you can't hear it anymore.' Sam scraped more jello from the sides of the glass.

'I believe I now understand.' Teal'c declared as he reached for his bowl of fruit.

'I'm glad somebody does.' Jack said with exasperation. He finished his jello and reached for the rest of his juice.

Sam took pity on him. 'Are you guys still good to come house-hunting with me this weekend?'

'Indeed.' Teal'c inclined his head. 'I am looking forward to helping you secure a new home, Major Carter.'

'Have you decided on what type of house you want?' Daniel asked.

Sam nodded. 'I have some details from the real estate agent. There are a few I really like.'

'How many is a few?' Jack asked suspiciously.

'Three, sir.' Sam answered. She set aside her jello bowl. 'If you've changed your mind about coming along, sir, I understand.'

'Not at all, Carter.' Jack said smoothly. 'I was just calculating how many snacks to bring.'

'Snacks?' Daniel questioned delicately. He looked at Jack with raised eyebrows.

'What? You can't house hunt without snacks.' Jack said defensively. He sighed in exaggerated sufferance as they all looked at him with varying levels of indulgence. At least they weren't talking about the note any longer.

o-O-o

The third house was set on a quiet residential street. It was chocolate box perfection with neatly painted frontages and well-kept lawns. It was a little conventional but there was a nice park across the street; it was close to all-night grocery and her gym was only a short drive away. Sam ticked off the good points in her head as she exited the Colonel's truck.

'Nice.' Jack commented.

She glanced at him and almost smiled. He was assessing the neighbourhood as though it was a battlefield.

'I approve of this neighbourhood, Major Carter.' Teal'c added as he climbed out and stood beside her.

'It does look better than the others.' Daniel commented adjusting his sun-glasses.

'Game faces, people.' Jack cautioned as Shannon Henty, the real estate agent, hurried over from her convertible.

Sam hid a smile and suppressed the urge to hit the woman in the same breath. Henty was gorgeous – a stylish forty-something year old with perfect red hair and a winsome smile. She was bright, sparky and nice. Sam had liked her when she had stepped into the real estate office the previous week but she had grown more and more irritated with the older woman as the day had gone on. It had nothing, _nothing_, to do with how Henty had zeroed in on Jack since the first house and made it plain that she wouldn't be averse to doing more than just business with him, Sam assured herself grimly.

Henty's smile faltered as she took in Sam's face. 'Well,' she said brightly, 'shall we take a look inside?' She hurried up the path.

'Excellent game face, Carter.' Jack whispered as they started up after her.

Sure, Sam mused wryly, all she had to do was feel a little jealousy and she could pretend she hated anything.

Henty waved them through into the hallway. Sam stepped inside and fell in love. The hallway had a series of interconnecting rooms to the left ending in a large kitchen-den. The fireplace was huge. She could already see a fire burning in a cold evening and a glass of wine. She would need a new sofa, she decided abruptly. Something big and cushiony; perfect for curling up in or snuggling…

Jack cleared his throat next to her. 'Game face, Carter. Remember your game face.'

'I can see that you like it.' Henty said, stepping closer to them.

Sam's eyes dropped to Henty's hand on Jack's arm. She looked back up at the real estate agent coolly. 'It's OK.'

'Why don't you take a look around, Major Carter?' Henty kept her smile in place. 'Colonel, perhaps you'd like to take a look at the back yard?'

'Sure.' Jack gestured for Henty to lead the way. He winked at Sam.

Sam turned on her heel and stormed out, taking a left turn into the rest of the house. The first room was a spare bedroom; the second a bathroom. The master was a beautiful room overlooking the back yard with a small en-suite. Sam looked out of the window and scowled at the sight of Jack laughing with Henty in the middle of the lawn. She took a step back from the window.

Jack was definitely flirting. Maybe he was really interested. Her stomach cramped painfully. Sam rubbed her nose. She had to get a hold of herself. She had no right to feel jealous about Jack seeing another woman. He was his own man. They weren't involved romantically, he wasn't betraying her. Sure they had admitted to feeling feelings but when it all boiled down to it, all they had was the promise of some vague day in the future _if_ she was single, and he was single, and there wasn't a chain of command.

Of course that day had already come and gone.

Sam sighed and sat down on the bed. For a brief time when General Bauer had been in charge of the SGC the conditions had been met.

She had been single.

He had been single.

They had been out of each others' chain of command.

He hadn't asked her out on a date.

Sam frowned. She hadn't thought it bothered her. Hammond's retirement and Bauer's appointment hadn't felt right to any of them especially when SG1 had been disbanded without a single thought. She knew Jack had been focused on finding out the truth; on getting Hammond reinstated. She doubted he had even realised the personal opportunity that had arisen. In truth, she had barely been aware of it herself with everything that had been going on with the bomb test.

It definitely underscored her belief that the mission came first for Jack – as it should for her, she admonished herself. Sam sighed. Maybe his feelings had changed too, Sam mused sadly. They'd both withdrawn after the whole Jonah-Thera thing. If Jack wanted to date other people, she had no right to stop him or be jealous. She could handle him dating someone else like an adult.

Right.

She sighed at the thought and as though to underscore her decision, she got to her feet to check out the en-suite.

'Sam!' Daniel's shout had her hurrying into the hall.

The archaeologist pulled her down a short flight of stairs and into a basement. 'Isn't this great?

Sam looked around and shrugged. A basement was a basement. Daniel led her down a corridor and into a small room.

'This would make an excellent recreation area.' Teal'c commented. 'Or perhaps a personal gymnasium.'

'It's a little small.' Sam said.

Daniel rolled his eyes. 'It's big enough. You're not exactly going to be building a Stargate down here.'

Her lips lifted briefly. 'True.'

'Major Carter!'

Sam gave a huffy sigh and walked back up to the hallway. 'Ms Henty.' She managed a polite smile and tried to ignore the way the older woman was standing so close to Jack.

'So what do you think?' Henty said. 'It's a beautiful home.'

'It has potential.' Sam allowed.

'Perhaps you could excuse us, Shannon, while we talk in private.' Jack said smoothly. Sam found herself hustled back to the basement before she could say a word.

'Sir…'

'Carter, Henty's told me that there are three other people looking at this place today.' Jack informed her briskly. 'None of them has the ready cash to put down a deposit and bond. If you want it, you're in but you should move fast.'

Sam blinked at him. He'd been flirting to get her intel? Was that possible? It was like him, she considered. He could be really sweet sometimes. Sweet and devious.

'Carter?' Jack said impatiently.

'Sorry, sir.' Sam said slowly. 'I was just considering my options.'

'I think this place is great.' Daniel offered. 'There's that room just off to the left by the front door that will be perfect for a study.'

'As I have said, this room will suffice as a gymnasium.' Teal'c said firmly.

'And the outside is great.' Jack added, gesturing at her with his beanie hat. 'Trust me. Easy to maintain. Nice size if you want to have a party. Shed out the back for the bike.' His brown eyes smiled warmly at her. 'And besides all that, you love this house.'

She mock glared at him. 'OK, OK.' She admitted when he simply looked back at her knowingly. 'I love this house.'

'Then let's go get it for you, Carter.' Jack declared.

Sam nodded. She looked around at the basement as the guys filed out. It could work as workroom for some personal projects, she considered happily. With some tinkering. Her heart filled with a flood of warmth. She really did love the house. If only she didn't love Jack too…

o-O-o

Jack knocked sharply on Sam's lab door and walked in without waiting for an invitation. 'You get everything sorted with the house?'

Sam turned from her central workbench and the alien artefact in front of her. 'Yes, sir. Paperwork is all going through.' She smiled at him. 'Thank you for helping.'

'No problem.' Jack shrugged off her gratitude. It hadn't been a big deal to help her view houses. In fact, from his perspective it had been very worthwhile just to see her reaction to his meaningless flirting with Shannon Henty. He had begun to worry Sam had started to feel differently about him she had been so professional since his almost death in the X301 glider but her small show of jealousy was a good sign she still felt something.

He wrestled with his conscience. If he was bigger man, he should want her to move on from him, find someone else less complicated and without his baggage. She deserved better than him. He had at least resisted the temptation to date her during the whole fiasco with Bauer, he congratulated himself. Of course if Hammond hadn't been blackmailed out of his position, if it had all been for real and they had truly been out of each others' COC, they could have been looking for a house together. It was a sobering thought.

'Sir?' Sam looked at him curiously.

He cleared his throat self-consciously as he realised he had been standing there silently. He waved a hand at the door. 'Fraiser's called a briefing. Something to do with the note thing?'

'Oh.' Sam walked out with him and they headed for the elevator.

Jack took in her preoccupation with a smile. 'Earth to Carter.' He waved a hand in front of her face.

She coloured prettily. 'Sorry, sir, I guess I'm a little distracted.'

'The changing the timeline stuff ?' Jack hazarded a guess as he leaned against the wall of the elevator and crossed his arms.

She nodded. 'I just can't help…'

'Wondering.' They said it unison. They smiled at each other.

'Yes, sir.' Sam agreed. She looked down at the floor. 'Actually, I was thinking it is kind of great knowing that whatever else happened we were all still there for each other in the future.'

'I can't imagine a future when we wouldn't be.' Jack said lightly as he tapped the wall. His warm brown eyes caught hers.

The doors opened but neither of them moved. They stood smiling at each other until the doors started to close. Jack caught the door and exchanged a rueful look with Sam as they realised belatedly they should exit.

o-O-o

Janet straightened the folder in front of her and rapped it gently on the polished wooden surface of the briefing room table as Jack and Sam took their seats opposite.

'So what am I looking at here?' Jack asked impatiently, flipping open the file in front of him and staring blankly at the report within.

Sam began leafing through her copy. Daniel, sitting next to Janet was reading through his; Teal'c hadn't bothered to open the folder.

'The forensic results of the note that came through the wormhole.' Janet said briskly. She cleared her throat and turned to Hammond. 'Handwriting analysis confirms that it is Colonel O'Neill's and his signature is a match to that on record.'

'I told you that.' Jack pointed out.

'And now we know for certain.' Hammond retorted. His pale blue eyes shot a gentle warning to the Colonel.

'Sorry, sir.' Jack waved at Janet to continue.

'It's really the rest of the report where it gets interesting.' Janet paused and looked at Jack expecting some quip. She wasn't the only one.

Jack looked back at her. 'What?' He asked bemused.

Janet sighed. 'I'll begin with the blood on the note. It was also a DNA match to the Colonel. The analysis also indicated it was fresh blood.'

'So, the Colonel was injured when he sent the note through the wormhole.' Sam surmised.

'He was definitely injured in some way but we have no way of knowing if it was a bad cut or a fatal blow.' Janet theorised. 'The volume on the paper suggests the former but it could just as easily be the latter. It's inconclusive.'

'Sweet.' Jack muttered clearly unhappy that he might have died.

'It wouldn't matter if you did die, sir.' Sam murmured absently.

They all stared at her.

'I only meant that as that timeline would cease to exist as soon as the note was sent then it…'

'Wouldn't have mattered if it was my dying act.' Jack finished for her.

Sam nodded. 'Yes, sir.'

'We also found fingerprints on the note. Obviously, several of us touched it in the gate room but I also found Major Carter's fingerprints present.'

'Didn't she touch it with the rest of us?' Daniel asked frowning, trying to remember back to the previous week.

'No.' Janet shook her head. 'I checked with the video footage of the gate room. Major Carter didn't touch the note.'

'So I touched the note at some point before it was sent.' Sam's eyes caught Jack's

He smirked. 'I told ya. There's no way I would be able to pull that kind of thing off on my own.'

'The really interesting analysis is with the note and ink though.' Daniel said, reading from his report. 'This is fascinating. The paper has elements we can't identify?'

Janet nodded excitedly. 'Most of it is paper as we know it but the fibres have been welded to something else; some element that we presumably haven't invented yet. However, testing of the paper suggests it is six years old.'

'So the note is from six years in the future?' Jack asked.

'Uh, no.' Daniel gestured at Jack. 'The paper was six years old when it was sent. It didn't magically age six years passing back through the wormhole.' His brow creased and his blue eyes shot to Sam. 'I mean, it can't do that, right?'

Sam pulled a face. 'Not according to what we know of wormhole physics, no.'

'OK, so the paper is six years old.' Jack waved his report notes. 'I'm not seeing the significance.'

'I also do not see the significance.' Teal'c agreed.

'Most paper is about two years old when we use it, sir.' Sam jumped in. 'If the note was sent on paper six years old then someone made an effort to find an old piece of paper to use.'

Jack shot a look at Daniel and pointed at the archaeologist with his pen. 'I wonder who that would be.'

Daniel's cheeks reddened at the implication but he couldn't deny it; it was exactly the type of thing he would have thought about. 'So, all we know is that this notepaper hasn't been invented yet and when it is, it is at least six years later when we send the note, probably more given there was an effort made to find an older paper.'

'We can't identify the ink composition either.' Janet shrugged. 'It's an unknown.'

'OK, so the paper and the ink came from the future, didn't we already know that?' Jack prompted.

'Why now?' Daniel asked abruptly before anyone could speak. He adjusted his glasses and leaned forward eagerly. 'If this note came from so far into the future and the defining event in our past was us going to P4C970, why did we wait so long before sending a note back to ourselves?'

'Possibly it took us that long to figure out a way to predict a solar flare.' Sam pointed out. 'We're nowhere near advanced enough to do that right now without some serious help from allies.'

'Perhaps we did not realise there was a danger until many years had passed.' Teal'c added.

'I think whatever the reason, it is clear that something serious happened which required you all to risk your lives in sending this message back.' Hammond concluded. He nodded at Fraiser. 'Good work, Doctor. I want this file sealed.'

'Yes, sir.'

Hammond stood up and dismissed them before he retired to his office.

Daniel picked up his report. 'I wonder what's on P4C970.'

'Daniel.' Jack sighed and shook his head.

'Come on, Jack, aren't you the least bit curious?' Daniel said lightly, grabbing his mug as they gathered their things.

'Does curiosity not lead to the demise of the feline, Daniel Jackson?' Teal'c asked brightly.

'Teal'c's right.' Jack declared. 'We should let sleeping dogs lie.'

Teal'c frowned. 'I mentioned no canines, O'Neill.'

Jack sighed as he ushered a grinning Sam from the table. 'For crying out loud, I was being metaphorical.'

Janet started to follow, unable to suppress her own smiles at their banter.

'Doctor!' Walter Harriman hurried towards her from the stairwell with a folder. 'The photo you wanted from General Hammond's barbeque.'

'Oh great.' Janet took the folder with a pleased smile. 'Thank you, Sergeant.'

'Anytime, ma'am.' Walter turned back to the stairwell and Janet hurried after the departing SG1 team. She caught up with them at the elevator.

'…and I say it doesn't really matter when we sent the note.' Jack was arguing.

Janet gave Sam a distracted smile as they got into the small compartment.

Sam looked over Janet's shoulder. 'Wow. That's a great picture of us all.' It showed SG1, Hammond, Janet and Cassie. All of them with their arms around each other in civilian clothes, relaxed and smiling.

SG1 crowded around her and Janet tried hard not to feel hemmed in – they were so much taller than her. 'I asked Sergeant Harriman to make me a copy. I thought Cassie would like it; it's one of the few she could have in her room which won't provoke questions if she has her friends round.'

'It was a day to remember.' Jack said with a satisfied smile at the rest of his team-mates. They were all extremely smug about their volleyball win over the Marines.

'We reigned.' Teal'c said happily, clasping his hands behind his back.

'Ruled, Teal'c.' Jack corrected. 'We ruled.'

Janet smiled. 'You know Cassie believed you'd win right from the start; wouldn't hear anything else.'

'I knew there was a reason why we liked the munchkin.' Jack quipped, grinning.

'General Hammond agreed with her.' Janet commented. 'Said he'd never bet against SG1.'

'It was just a volleyball game.' Daniel pointed out even though his blue eyes telegraphed his delight in the unexpected praise.

'Volleyball; changing time, saving the world.' Jack shrugged. 'Same difference.'

They all exchanged happy smiles.

'You know what is weird?' Daniel mused out loud.

'That you can't drop this?' Jack offered.

Daniel shot him a look. 'We sent that note years from now together.'

'Yeah, so?' Jack prompted impatiently.

'So, were we still SG1?' Daniel asked with a frown. 'I mean, don't get me wrong, it's kind of nice to think we would still know each other years from now, but do you really think we'd still be SG1?' He wrinkled his nose.

'That is weird.' Sam frowned and darted a look at the Colonel.

Jack's eyes widened. 'Well, I doubt we were actually, you know, officially, serving as SG1 after so many years.'

'It does not matter.' Teal'c intoned solemnly. His dark eyes met each of his team-mates in turn. 'No matter how much time may pass we will always be SG1.'

Janet raised her eyebrows as SG1 exchanged a look; complete agreement. She took one last glance at the photo before she slipped it away into the folder. Volleyball matches and changing time. She guessed she wouldn't bet against SG1 either.


	40. The Dark Side

Author's Note: Daniel/Team friendship. Daniel/Sha're. Mild Sam/Jack UST.

**Absolute Power Recap:** _SG1 arrive at Abydos and are taken by Kasuf into the desert where a wind spoke the name of his daughter. A tornado suddenly springs up in front of them. It whispers Daniel's name and when Daniel responds, the wind dies down and a young boy appears. He claims he is 'Shifu' and he is the Harcesis child. SG1 take him back to Earth where Janet confirms that the boy had nanites which helped him age prematurely but which have been rendered inactive. Daniel believes the alien from Kheb 'Oma Desala' has helped Shifu with the nanites and also to forget the Goa'uld genetic memory within his subconscious. Hammond says that the Tok'ra have requested they use the memory device to retrieve the information. They debate the ethics of asking the boy to go through with it but in believing that perhaps Shifu's adopted mother 'Oma' would be able to help him forget again, Daniel approaches Shifu, explaining the situation and why it is important. Shifu touches him and Daniel falls unconscious._

_Daniel appears to wake in the infirmary. He realises that he has the Goa'uld knowledge. He and Sam quickly put together a plan for planetary satellites. As time passes, Daniel becomes more arrogant in his behaviour; making personal demands, sending Teal'c on a mission from which he does not return, demoting his team-mates involvement. Eventually a year after gaining the knowledge, Sam who has been kicked off the project visits him and claims she knows why; Daniel is planning to take over the world. He has her imprisoned and watches as Jack visits. Sam manages to convince Jack to visit Daniel. Daniel welcomes Jack and invites him to watch the launch of the satellites. In the control room, the launch is successful but when Moscow threatens to retaliate, having known nothing of the satellites construction, and the US government seems about to cave. Daniel takes control of the system. Jack tries to stop him but his weapon is useless as Daniel is protected by a Goa'uld forceshield. Daniel wipes out Moscow…_

_Daniel though is dreaming. Back in the infirmary, Janet watches over him as Jack wonders why he's in a coma. The Tok'ra Aldwin suggests they use the za'tarc machine at least to verify whether the child is Harcesis and to discover what he did to Daniel. In the test, Shifu confirms he is Harcesis and tells them he is teaching Daniel. As he explains why, Daniel himself appears having woken. He tells Shifu that he understands and the two see goodbye. Aldwin protests as it is evident Shifu is about to leave, and Sam notes she doesn't think they have a choice. Shifu turns into a glowing energy being like Oma and Jack tells Hammond to have everyone stand down as Shifu makes his way to the Stargate. SG1 watch as Shifu leaves and the wormhole blinks out. _

**The Dark Side **

The control room was silent. The wormhole had blinked out of existence. Daniel Jackson stared at the empty circle of the Stargate. His chest felt about to burst, filled with so many emotions he didn't know what he felt, how he felt. The sharp pain of renewed grief for the loss of his wife competed with the new regretful grief he felt for the loss of Shifu and for the family he and Sha're might have built together. So many emotions from the dream he had been given were mixed in with that; shame, regret, guilt swirled around his head along with confusion and bemusement. He didn't know where he belonged anymore; whether the life he had chosen was right anymore. He blinked back tears and spun on his heel; his only thought was to escape from the compassionate stares and pitying looks of everyone around him.

'Daniel.' He heard Samantha Carter's quiet call and ignored it. He couldn't speak. He charged down the stairs and out into the corridor. His only aim was to get to his office. He took the stairs rather than waiting for the elevator, stumbling up them, almost falling in his haste. His breathing became ragged as he kept up his fast pace and he was out of breath by the time he staggered over the threshold of his office door. He slammed it shut and kept the overhead lights off, the room illuminated with only the small desk lamp he'd left on earlier. He walked over to the picture of his wife, Sha're, and picked it up. He could barely see it; the tears he had been holding at bay blurred his vision and fell unheeded down his cheeks. He reached up and clumsily removed his glasses, uncaring as he plonked them down on the side bench. His fingers tightened around the frame he held.

He was unaware of the door opening, of Jack O'Neill slipping inside, not until the older man cleared his throat.

'Daniel.'

Daniel turned away from him and swiped at his face. He took a deep, trembling breath. 'Go away, Jack.' He figured it was the answer the Colonel wanted to hear and he wasn't sure he could handle talking to Jack given his dream.

'_You never were too bright.'_

Had it really been his voice mocking Jack's intelligence with cold superiority? Daniel shivered. It wasn't him. He knew Jack wasn't the dumb soldier he sometimes played at being. He realised suddenly that the military man hadn't left. He looked back over his shoulder quizzically.

Jack's warm eyes caught his and the open understanding in the Colonel's gaze had Daniel turning away again, a sob catching in his throat as his head bowed. 'Go away.' He pleaded, closing his eyes. He sank blindly to the floor.

A second later, he felt Jack sit beside him and Jack's hand come to rest at the back of his neck in silent support; his friend was there for him, he wasn't leaving. Daniel clutched the photo to him, brought his knees up to his chest; his head lowering to them as he cried in earnest.

The two men didn't move for a long time; Daniel huddled over crying with Jack sat by his side, hand on the younger man's neck to provide him with the comfort of another human touch, another human presence. Daniel's tears subsided and they still sat together. He felt Jack's hand slip away. He missed it. The warmth had kept him anchored.

'You want to talk about it?' Jack asked finally. His eyes darted to Daniel's, and away again.

Daniel shook his head and shifted. He stretched out his legs. 'Not really.'

'Yeah.' Jack murmured understandingly.

They were quiet for a long moment.

'I know it's stupid,' Daniel began, 'but I'm going to miss him.'

'It's not stupid.' Jack gestured at the picture Daniel held. 'He's a part of her.'

The archaeologist let go of the picture enough to view Sha're's face; her beautiful smile, her dark expressive eyes, her thick wavy hair. He could almost feel it beneath his fingertips, the scent of it…

'I miss her.' Daniel said softly. 'Every day.'

'I know.'

And because Jack really did know, because he lived with his own personal grief and guilt every day, Daniel felt strangely comforted. He let his head fall back against the wall. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift back over the events of the day; finding Shifu, returning with him, telling him of Sha're and of their need of the knowledge the boy carried…he felt a frisson of fresh guilt.

He had promised Sha're to keep her child safe and he had almost broken that promise when he had asked Shifu to remember. If Shifu hadn't sent him the dream…he sighed. He frowned. He had found Shifu with the others undergoing a za'tarc test. His eyes snapped open and he looked at Jack questioningly.

'What?' Jack asked.

'You were testing Shifu with the za'tarc machine.' Daniel couldn't keep the hint of accusation out of his voice – the suspicion that they had been about to interrogate a child.

Jack's eyes flashed angrily as he read Daniel's mind correctly but his voice was even when he spoke. 'The Tok'ra suggested we verify that he was a Harcesis and what he had done to you using the machine.' He held Daniel's eyes firmly. 'That was it.'

Daniel nodded. He grimaced. 'That must have been weird for you. Seeing the za'tarc machine again.' He commented. Jack and Sam had been falsely identified as za'tarcs – innocent individuals brainwashed by the Goa'uld into being assassins – Daniel knew it had led them to some uncomfortable revelations about their feelings for each other although he didn't know the full story about their confessions and doubted he ever would. The couple were unsurprisingly tight-lipped given their military relationship, and the other witnesses to their confessions, Janet Fraiser and Teal'c were both very discreet.

'Weird.' Jack agreed gruffly.

The internal phone rang.

Jack patted Daniel's shoulder and hoisted himself to his feet. 'I've got it.' He plucked the grey phone from the wall. 'O'Neill.' He listened for a moment and his gaze dropped to the floor as he nodded. 'Understood. Thank you, Sergeant.' He placed the phone back into its cradle. He stuck his hands in his pockets and turned back to Daniel. 'Debriefing in thirty minutes.'

Daniel nodded.

'You want me to stay?' Jack asked gently.

He shook his head and moved to get up. Jack took a step forward and held out his hand. Daniel took it gratefully. He allowed the older man to pull him up. Jack let go of him.

'Well, I'll…' Jack pointed at the door and spun on his heel to leave.

'Jack.' Daniel looked over at him as Jack was part-way out of the office, backlit by the bright corridor lights. 'Thanks.'

Jack nodded and closed the door behind him.

Daniel's eyes fell back onto the picture he held. He sat down and his fingers drifted over her face again.

'What do I do now, Sha're?' He murmured. 'What do I do now?'

o-O-o

Sam couldn't believe that she had volunteered to help Aldwin pack up the za'tarc machine; she disliked the equipment, the room, the memories that flashed through her head. The one of Jack describing how much he cared for her, that he would rather die than lose her was treasured – it was the closest she had ever gotten to hearing him say he loved her despite the feeling feelings discussion they'd had once as Jonah and Thera. But the memories that followed, of realising the za'tarc was Martouf, of killing him in the gate room were heart-wrenching. Her grief and Jolinar's all mixed up in one uncomfortable bubble.

Why had she volunteered again? She mused. Because she had wanted something to take her mind off Daniel, she remembered. The Colonel had gone after the archaeologist when he'd left the control room with the words 'I've got this.' It had been clear that she and Teal'c hadn't been meant to follow.

'I take it you have seen that…that kind of the energy being before?' Aldwin asked breaking into her thoughts.

'Yes.' Sam replied. She handed him a part of the machine. 'Oma, the alien, who protected Shifu on Kheb, had the same ability to turn into pure energy.'

'It was remarkable.' Aldwin's voice held a note of awe.

Sam allowed herself a small smile. 'We saw her take out a whole party of Jaffa.' She noted. 'It was pretty impressive.'

'I take it that was your reason for allowing the child to leave?' Aldwin asked.

'Partly.' Sam agreed. 'I don't think we would ever have been able to get to the information in Shifu's subconscious.'

Aldwin shot her a curious look and gestured with the wrench he held. 'You almost sound pleased.' He commented.

'I guess I am.' Sam admitted. 'It didn't feel right putting a child through all…' she waved at the chair and the remaining parts of the machine, 'all this.' She sighed. They had tried to justify to themselves. It had been so tempting to believe that they could extract the information they needed that could lead to the downfall of the Goa'uld but wishful thinking to believe any harm they caused the boy could be miraculously wiped away by Oma again. She was pleased they had been prevented from being able to do it; saved from themselves.

'Do you not believe it would have been worth it?' Aldwin asked.

'I think if we had gone ahead and if we had damaged the child then we would be no better than the Goa'uld.' Sam said slowly. She handed him the last part.

'Thank you for assisting.' Aldwin said as he packed it into the silver case.

'No problem.' Sam said dismissively.

'I understand after what happened with Martouf that this can't have been easy for you.' Aldwin said awkwardly.

Sam gave him a tight smile. 'No.' She agreed. 'Not easy.' She stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest. 'By the way, Anise promised that we would have the results of the, er, autopsy, and any other information about the za'tarcs that was learned from analysing an intact brain.' _Martouf's brain._ She pushed the thought away. 'Do you know when we'll get that?'

Aldwin blinked at her as though startled by her question. His eyes fell from hers quickly. 'I'm not certain.'

She frowned. She was certain that he was lying. 'Aldwin…'

'I should be getting back to the Council.' Aldwin said hurriedly, picking up the heavy case. 'I will relay your request.'

'It's not a request.' Sam pointed out tersely. 'It's simply the information we were promised.'

'Of course.' Aldwin said, evidently trying to placate her.

'After all,' Sam said smoothly as he took a step toward the door, 'we have a treaty which states we must share all relevant information like we shared the discovery of the Harcesis child with you.'

Aldwin stopped and turned back to her. He seemed about to say something to her but he obviously changed his mind when he suddenly dropped his gaze. 'I'm sorry. I will try and get the information for you.'

'Thank you, Aldwin.' Sam said. 'Please tell my father I'm asking after him.'

'I will.' Aldwin bowed his head a little. 'Goodbye.'

'Goodbye.' Sam nodded at the SF by the door. He could escort Aldwin back to the gate room. She slumped against the table and stared at the chair.

'_This doesn't have to leave this room, sir.'_

_Jack's warm brown eyes regarded her with concern – concern for her. 'And we're OK with that?'_

They had been naïve – she had been naïve to suggest it, Sam realised in hindsight. How did you pretend you didn't love someone? She sighed. She wished she could figure it out. It had been hard, twice as hard after the whole memory stamp thing. She felt they had just got back on even keel.

'Major Carter.' Teal'c walked into the room, hands behind his back. 'Colonel O'Neill asked that I collect you for our debriefing.'

Sam nodded. She could understand why the Colonel had sent Teal'c. It would have been too much, the two of them standing back in the room together among the ghosts of their confessions. It was easier that it was Teal'c. They walked out and headed to the elevator.

'How's Daniel doing?' Sam asked as she pressed the button to call it.

'O'Neill said that he would be fine.' Teal'c responded. The lights glanced off his dark bald head and the glittering gold symbol.

Sam sighed. 'He's been through so much.'

The elevator arrived and they both stepped into the small box.

'I wonder what dream Shifu gave him that convinced him that it was wrong to try and extract the information.' Sam mused out loud as she stared at the floor counter.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. 'The Harcesis child proved to be a very powerful being.'

'Indeed.' Sam quipped.

Teal'c shot her a mock look of outrage at her stealing his line and she grinned back at him.

'It's strange.' Sam said frowning suddenly. 'I mean, if the boy was so powerful, why give Daniel the dream? We were never going to be able to extract the information from him.'

Teal'c inclined his head. He shifted position a little. 'It is unfortunate. The information within the Harcesis child would have enabled us to fight the Goa'uld.'

'Actually, I'm glad we couldn't, Teal'c.' Sam said. 'It was wrong of us to think about putting a child through that.'

'Do you consider the life of one child more important than the future of your whole world, Major Carter?' Teal'c asked. 'Are sacrifices not sometimes required from us?'

'I know that, Teal'c.' Sam's mind flitted to Martouf again, back to the room with its locked-in confessions. 'I just think if we use a child, doesn't that make us just as bad as the Goa'uld?'

Teal'c's eyebrow rose again as he considered her words. The elevator doors slid open and Sam walked out before he could reply. She headed for the seat next to the Colonel.

Jack looked up and smiled at her as she sat down and he nodded at Teal'c.

General Hammond and Janet Fraiser exited the General's office and took their seats.

'Where's Doctor Jackson?' Hammond asked as he sat down.

'I'm here.' Daniel's voice preceded his entrance at the stairwell. He hurriedly took a seat next to Janet. 'Sorry.'

'That's OK, son.' Hammond said compassionately. His pale blue eyes scanned the younger man with concern. 'Can you explain exactly what happened here today?'

'I'm not sure I can.' Daniel admitted. He leaned forward on the table. 'I talked to Shifu as you asked. I explained about the Goa'uld and how the knowledge he carried could help us.' He paused. 'And then he touched me.'

'Touched you?' Janet asked. 'How?'

'Just a touch.' Daniel shrugged. He pointed at his forehead. 'Here.'

'I found you passed out.' Jack said. 'Shifu claimed he was teaching you.'

'He was.' Daniel confirmed. 'I, er, I thought I woke up in the infirmary and I, er, suddenly had all this knowledge in my head. In my dream.'

'Knowledge?' Sam asked curious.

'All this Goa'uld knowledge, I guess.' Daniel's blue eyes met hers. 'I thought, well, I thought he'd given me what we asked for; the knowledge of the Harcesis child.'

'Do you remember any of it?' Hammond just beat Jack to the question.

Daniel shook his head. 'No, ah, that part of it is kind of fuzzy.' He fidgeted with his glasses. 'I remember something about satellites and that's about it.'

'What do you remember?' Janet interceded.

'That in giving me – us – the knowledge, it led to the world being destroyed by evil.' Daniel replied.

'Well, that sucks.' Jack proclaimed, lightening the tension in the room.

Daniel smiled gratefully.

'I get the impression that's there's more to it than what you're telling us, Doctor Jackson.' Hammond stated.

'The rest is kind of personal, General.' Daniel said quietly.

'Doctor Fraiser?' Hammond asked. 'Was there any sign that the boy was…was a…was…'

'A glowing energy being, sir?' Janet supplied dryly. 'No. His blood tests and other physical examinations came back normal. I can't explain it.'

'They must be able to make themselves…solid.' Daniel thought out loud.

'OK.' Hammond sighed. 'I guess we're done here then.'

'Actually,' Daniel raised his hand, 'I'd like to request that I go back to Abydos, General.' He wet his lips. 'I, uh, I need to tell Kasuf about his grandson.'

'Doctor?' Hammond turned to Janet. 'Are there any affects from this dream Doctor Jackson had that would prevent him from travelling off-world?'

Janet glanced at Daniel who gave her a pleading look. 'Physically, there's no sign of any adverse effects, sir.' She confirmed cautiously. 'But I would prefer that someone go with him in case there is a delayed reaction.'

'SG1 can back him up, sir.' Jack offered immediately.

Sam nodded in agreement. She wanted to be there for Daniel.

Hammond nodded. 'Agreed.' He looked at Daniel. 'You have twenty-four hours. I'll let the control room know.' His gaze swept around the table. 'You can leave as soon as you're geared up.'

'Yes, sir.' Jack answered.

Hammond left.

'Thank you.' Daniel said quietly to Janet before he slipped out of the room.

Janet sighed and glanced at Jack and Sam. 'Look after him.' She ordered.

'We will.' Sam promised. She looked back at Jack and Teal'c, and saw the same determination and commitment to keeping her promise in their eyes. They would all look after Daniel.

o-O-o

Skaara knew where to find Daniel when he woke and realised the other man was missing from the tent they shared. He pulled on his cloak and drew back the flap to the tent's entrance. It was dark outside; the early hours of the morning before most Abydonians rose to start the work for the day. He glanced at the small Tau'ri tents set up to the side. There was no movement. He determined that O'Neill and Major Carter – Sam as she insisted on being called – were sleeping. There was no sign of the Jaffa. Skaara smiled. He figured he knew exactly where Teal'c was too.

He made his way through the maze of tents to the outer part of the encampment, towards the towers of the stockade. He walked confidently. This was his home. He knew every walkway, every path. The wind blew and he caught the sting of sand against his skin. The scents of the camp filled his nose; the animals, the spices, the faint hint of perfumes and the more earthy sweat of the humans. It was all familiar, comforting.

He met Teal'c exactly where he had predicted; at the base of Sha're's favourite tower. Skaara's teeth flashed white in the darkness as he smiled at the Jaffa. Teal'c guarded his brother-in-law well, Skaara thought as he gripped the ladder and headed up. Daniel was already sitting cross-legged looking out at the desert.

Skaara sank into a similar position. 'I thought I would find you here, Daniel.' He pronounced Daniel with the Abydonial lilt that turned it into Dan-yel.

Daniel gave a half-smile. 'I always feel so close to Sha're here.'

'Me too.' Skaara admitted. 'I miss her less when I watch the sun rise. It reminds me that she loved life.'

'I wish you could have spent time with Shifu.' Daniel said softly. 'He reminded me of her.'

'Perhaps I will one day.' Skaara said philosophically. He glanced at Daniel. 'He did not remind you of Apophis?'

His brother-in-law flinched. 'No, not Apophis.' He pulled his robes closer around his body; the air was chilly. 'I had the chance to speak with the host once. Shifu kind of reminded me of him. He's a special boy.'

Skaara noted the wistfulness in his voice. 'You wished he stayed with you?'

'Yes.' Daniel said immediately. He stared out into the lilac sky. 'No.' He gave a laugh. 'I don't know.'

Skaara laughed with him and slapped a hand on his shoulder. 'You are not making sense, my brother.'

'No, I guess I'm not.' Daniel admitted. He looked over at the younger man fondly. 'I wanted Shifu to stay because…because he's a part of your sister, my wife.'

'He's the son you should have had together, no?' Skaara said softly, understanding. 'Family.'

Daniel nodded. 'But I know it wouldn't be safe if he stayed and I…I couldn't protect him.' He gave another quick smile. 'Although he might be able to protect himself given what he's become.'

Skaara nodded. His dark eyes took in Daniel's pale face and the shadows under his eyes. 'Something else troubles you, Daniel.'

'Yes.' Daniel didn't deny it. He looked at Skaara. 'Shifu gave me a dream to prove how bad it would be if I had the knowledge of the Goa'uld. I don't remember a lot of the specifics but I remember what I did; how I felt.'

Skaara's face sobered. 'It is a terrible feeling to be consumed by their evil.'

'Yes.' Daniel agreed softly. 'Terrible.'

'Yet it is also tempting, no?' Skaara surprised his brother-in-law into looking at him with startled blue eyes. He almost smiled at the shocked expression. 'The Goa'uld wield much power, Daniel. They hold life and death in their hands. I cannot deny that it is thrilling. I have seen it.' He sometimes wished he couldn't remember any of it but he could. 'I have felt it.'

'How do you,' Daniel stopped and sighed. 'I'm sorry. You probably don't want to talk about this.'

'If it helps you, brother, I will talk.' Skaara assured him.

'How do you deal with it?' Daniel asked. 'With knowing what you know of the evil that they did? What Klorel did?'

Skaara considered the question seriously. 'It is not easy.' He sighed and looked out into the Abydonian sands. 'When I first returned I would tell myself, it was not me who did those things; who felt that way. It was the demon inside.'

'You were right.' Daniel said.

'It was the demon but as days passed, I missed the power, Daniel.' Skaara shook his heads, the braids flying around him. 'I craved it again.'

'What did you do?' Daniel asked quietly.

'I refused to give into such craving.' Skaara replied simply. It had been hard; every day telling himself that he would not trade his freedom for the Goa'uld's power but he had done it.

'Shifu told me that the true nature of a man is determined in the battle between his conscious mind and his subconscious.' Daniel said. He patted his shoulder. 'You're a good man, Skaara.'

'Tell me of this dream you say he gave you.' Skaara encouraged. As the sun rose, he listened as Daniel told him all of the dream he had; of slowly demanding more for his knowledge, of sending Teal'c to his death, imprisoning Sam, destroying the world. It sent a shiver through Skaara but he understood Daniel's struggle to reconcile the man he was with what he had done in his dream when under the influence of the Goa'uld's evil.

'Have you spoken with O'Neill and the others about this?' Skaara asked softly.

'No.' Daniel flushed. 'It doesn't matter. None of it was real.'

'It was real to you.' Skaara pointed out. He gazed out into the yellowing sky. 'You should talk with them.'

'Maybe.'

Skaara smiled. The day had started and in the distance he could hear the camp stirring. 'I must go.' He got to his feet. It was not him his brother needed. 'We will speak again later?'

'Sure.' Daniel nodded. His gaze had returned to the outside and the warmth of the suns rays stretching out across the dunes.

Skaara climbed back down the ladder and halted by Teal'c. 'He needs to speak with you.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and inclined his head in silent agreement. Skaara walked on; his brother-in-law would be fine.

o-O-o

Daniel allowed himself a small sigh of exasperation when Teal'c entered the tower. The Jaffa crossed the room and sank into a cross-legged position with an ease that Daniel envied.

Teal'c rested his staff weapon on the floor in front of him and let his gaze travel outwards across Abydos.

'Skaara sent you, didn't he?' Daniel muttered, pulling his Abydonian robes closer.

Teal'c inclined his head. 'He believed you needed to speak with me.'

'He thinks I need to talk about the dream.' Daniel admitted huffily. He didn't need to talk about the dream – and to Teal'c? How could he tell him about the dream? About what he had done in the dream? He shook his head.

'Do you need to talk about the dream?' Teal'c asked bluntly. His dark eyes hadn't moved from the sunrise in front of them.

'No.' Daniel immediately denied. He didn't want to talk about it; he wasn't talking about it.

'Then we shall not talk about it.' Teal'c said firmly.

Daniel wondered at the lack of relief at the Jaffa's simple acceptance of his answer. 'And if I did want to talk about it?' He asked hesitantly.

'Then we shall talk.' Teal'c's dark gaze slid to Daniel's.

The archaeologist registered that the Jaffa would listen if he wanted to talk or would be silent if he didn't; it was completely Daniel's decision.

'In the dream,' Daniel began without consciously making any decision, 'Shifu gave me all the knowledge of a Harcesis.'

'The knowledge of the Goa'uld.' Teal'c murmured.

'Right.' Daniel wet lips nervously. 'At first, I could only access the technical knowledge and I remember being excited because we were finally going to be able to protect ourselves. We finally had an advantage.' He shivered. 'But then, I started to think that I was entitled to things, to respect. I began to make demands.'

'Like a Goa'uld.' Teal'c surmised.

'Exactly. Just like a Goa'uld.' Daniel sighed deeply. 'I began to think I knew better than everyone; my desires, my wishes were more important. And I had power; I had the knowledge.'

'So you began to use it.'

Teal'c's quiet statement had Daniel nodding. 'It was small things at first; disturbing people just because I could when I wanted something, or demanding that I be served lunch first or suggesting we didn't include our allies.' He looked away from his friend. 'But then I began to demand more.' He paused. 'And they gave it to me.'

'Because you had the knowledge to save them.' Teal'c said.

'Yes.' Daniel rubbed his head. 'I, uh, I sent you on a mission where I knew you would be captured, tortured and killed. Jack suspected but he couldn't prove anything.' He risked a look at his friend. Teal'c showed no sign of shock or surprise. 'And that was just the beginning. I had Sam imprisoned because she worked out my plan; I would have killed Jack after I made him witness the destruction of the world.'

'And these things trouble you?' Teal'c said.

'Of course, Teal'c.' Daniel said fiercely. 'It might have been a dream but it was me.'

'But it was not you.' Teal'c contradicted. 'In the dream you had been burdened with carrying the evil of the Goa'uld.' He shifted to look at the archaeologist fully. 'The Harcesis child gave you the dream for a reason.'

'Yes, to show that the evil he carried would always win out but I don't see…'

'I believe you have missed the essential point, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c interrupted forcefully.

Daniel stared at him. 'What?' He asked frustrated.

'Why did the Harcesis child show _you_ with the knowledge in the dream?' Teal'c expanded. 'Why did he not simply show you a future where we had gained the knowledge from him directly and the world destroyed itself?'

'I don't know.' Daniel admitted slowly. 'I haven't really thought about it.'

'You said something when you spoke with him.' Teal'c continued. 'You said that the true nature of a man is determined in the battle between his conscious and subconscious mind…'

'And that the evil within Shifu's subconscious was too strong to resist.' Daniel continued. 'That the only way to win is to deny it battle.' He finished impatiently. 'I don't know how that…'

'If you, Daniel Jackson, who are pure in spirit could not resist the evil, who among us could?' Teal'c responded. 'Was that not the lesson Shifu was teaching you?'

Daniel opened his mouth and closed it again. He blinked as he considered Teal'c's words. 'I hadn't thought of it like that.' He blushed at the pure in spirit; he wasn't sure he deserved that. He said as much.

'I get that it was a dream, that I wasn't exactly myself but that I could even consider doing those things?' Daniel sighed.

'It is only human, is it not, to feel anger when you have been wronged?' Teal'c said. 'I understand that some part of you may still feel anger towards me for the death of Sha're.'

'You mean subconsciously?' Daniel mused. He guessed it was possible. He had forgiven Teal'c but the Jaffa had fired the shot that had killed his wife no matter that it had saved Daniel's own life.

'Yet I also know you would never act on this anger; that your forgiveness toward me is real.' Teal'c continued determinedly. 'You have never hesitated to save me nor offer me comfort in my own time of need. You are truly a brother to me. Vengeance is not your way.'

'Wow.' Daniel said eventually. 'I don't know what to say.'

Teal'c smiled evidently satisfied.

Daniel contemplated the Jaffa's words. Teal'c was right, Daniel realised. He would never think of doing any of the things in his dreams normally. Shifu had been trying to teach him that the Goa'uld evil was too powerful to resist and he had succeeded.

'It was so seductive.' Daniel commented. 'All that power.'

'Have you ever watched Star Wars, Daniel Jackson?'

'Star Wars?' Daniel was a bit disconcerted by the change in subject but he acquiesced. 'Sure. Why?'

'I have found it to be a fascinating examination of good versus evil.' Teal'c said matter-of-factly.

'OK.' Daniel was amused. He couldn't quite imagine Teal'c sitting down with a bowl of popcorn and a Star Wars movie.

'The trilogy shows that power can come easily from anger, from negative emotions; from the dark side of the force.' Teal'c continued enthusiastically. 'Because the power can come easily, it is most seductive as the young hero discovers when he is tempted. It is when he chooses to take the more difficult path to power that he is triumphant because good may be a more difficult path but it is ultimately more powerful than evil.'

'That is so deep.' Daniel said, wondering whether he should be worried or glad his friend had found such meaning in the movies' stories of space battles.

'They are deep films, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c said solemnly.

'Thanks, Teal'c.' Daniel got to his feet and the Jaffa followed. 'I guess we should get back to the camp before Jack starts worrying.'

'I believe that would be wise.' Teal'c noted.

Daniel took one last look from the tower. The sun shone brightly; the sands were gold with sunlight. He considered Teal'c's words again.

'_It is when he chooses to take the more difficult path to power that he is triumphant because good may be a more difficult path but it is ultimately more powerful than evil.'_

Daniel smiled. Shifu had told him he needed to choose a different path. Maybe it would be more difficult but it wouldn't lead him to a place where he would consider using a child to gain knowledge or to use knowledge that was itself inherently evil. He could no longer want to destroy the Goa'uld simply to avenge Sha're or to appease his own guilt at what had happened to her. There was another path where he could make a difference and atone for his mistake. He didn't know where his decision would lead him and he could feel his own fear at letting go of that anger toward the Goa'uld…of the unknown path ahead, but as a slight breeze ruffled his hair, he felt a sense of peace settle in his soul.

'Hey, Teal'c.' Daniel called out as he headed toward the ladder.

Teal'c turned to him questioningly.

'How about I come and watch Star Wars with you tonight? I'll bring the popcorn.' Daniel suggested. 'That's if you don't mind watching it again.'

'I would be honoured.'

'Good.' Daniel gripped the ladder and suddenly looked at Teal'c suspiciously. 'How many times have you seen it anyway?'

'Tonight will be the sixth occasion.' Teal'c informed him happily.

'Sixth?' Daniel's eyebrows rose. He hid the smile as he made his way down the ladder.

o-O-o

Shifu sighed as Daniel left the tower. A look of childish disappointment briefly disturbed his calm expression.

'You want to stay with him.' Oma appeared by his side; a tall willowy brunette with intelligent eyes and a warm, enigmatic smile. The white robes she wore matched the Abydonian style of dress as did Shifu's.

'He is a good man.' Shifu responded to her question. 'He loved my mother very much.'

'He loves you very much and you love him.' Oma's arm slid around his young shoulders. 'Your paths may cross again.' She said comfortingly.

'I am hopeful.' Shifu said brightly.

'Yes,' Oma said dryly, 'we should talk about the dream you gave him.'

'I was teaching him.' Shifu said stubbornly.

'You were interfering.' Oma tapped his nose.

'You did not prevent it.' Shifu pointed out.

Oma sighed but her eyes twinkled.

'He has chosen a new path.' Shifu said confidently. 'He knows he strayed too far along the other.'

'He has yet to let go of his burden though.' Oma chided Shifu.

Shifu frowned. 'He has let go of his anger.'

'But not his guilt nor his grief.' Oma said. 'Both tether him still to the past.' She smiled thoughtfully as she considered the blue-eyed archaeologist. Shifu was right; he was a good man. 'His journey is not yet over.' She murmured; Daniel Jackson interested her, he interested her a great deal.


	41. Addictive Mysteries

**Author's Note:** Team friendship. Mild Sam/Jack UST.

**The Light Recap:** _Jack is seeing Sam off on a mission to join Daniel and SG5 investigating a Goa'uld palace. He gives Lt. Barber of SG5 some money to give to Daniel. When Sam quizzes him about what the bet involved he deflects her but she works out that it was over whether she would join Daniel as they head into the gate room. Suddenly, as the wormhole blossoms out, Barber runs into the kawoosh, committing suicide. Daniel and SG5 are recalled from the planet._

_Daniel has no explanation for what happened to Barber and Hammond sadly notes that sometimes there are no explanations. Daniel gets more and more frustrated at not being able to make progress with his translation on a device he found on the planet. He yells at Hammond and Jack has to step in. When Daniel fails to report in the morning, Jack goes to his apartment and finds him on the balcony, depressed and suicidal. Jack manages to get through to him and they return to the SGC. _

_Janet diagnoses that Daniel and SG5 are suffering from a chemical imbalance in their brains. The rest of SG1 return to the planet to try and find the cause. They find a young boy called Loren and are themselves transfixed by the light display Daniel had spoken about. Hammond contacts them to tell them SG5 are all dead and Jack returns to the SGC with samples. He soon shows the same behaviour as Daniel, snapping at Janet. When Daniel begins to crash, Jack races back to the planet with the other man. _

_Back in the palace and alive, Daniel switches the light off and Jack takes Sam and Teal'c out of the palace to investigate the whereabouts of Loren's parents. As he and Sam get into a heated debate by the beach, Teal'c finds graves. Back in the palace, Jack confronts Loren who reveals the inner workings of the light machine. As the others work it out, Loren confides his belief that his parents' death was his fault to Jack; Jack comforts him. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c confirm that the device can be dialled down incrementally allowing SG1 to return to normal and able to leave the planet in a few weeks – Loren included._

**Addictive Mysteries**

Day One

'Sir…'

Jack O'Neill couldn't prevent the smirk that ghosted over his face before he smoothed his expression and glanced back at the blonde Air Force officer behind him. He had been wondering how long it would take for Samantha Carter to bring up the incident on the beach and try to apologise ever since they had started their perimeter check of the Goa'uld palace that would be their home for the next couple of weeks. She had lasted longer than he had anticipated – they were heading back having ensured there was nothing in the immediate area for concern. The area around the palace was deserted, desolate. Still, Jack turned his gaze back to the front and kept his brown eyes scanning his surroundings as he waited for Carter to continue.

'…about before on the beach, I'd like to explain, if I could…'

'You were in withdrawal, Carter.' Jack cut in briskly. 'So was I.'

It seemed all the human members of SG1 had become addicted to some kind of radiation generated by a machine in the main room back at the palace. The radiation caused a chemical imbalance in their brains and when they had tried to leave – even just to explore the beach – they had suffered withdrawal symptoms. Jack could remember the itch along his skin, the restless urge, the churn of unusual nerves in his stomach, and the feeling of overwhelming negativity encroaching on every thought. It was a strange emotional mix of anger and depression. He had recognised the first signs of it on the beach having experienced a sharper version of it when he had been back on Earth and had initially tried to focus on the positive, but Carter's outburst had triggered his own heated reaction.

They had yelled at each other. They never really yelled at each other. Sure, they disagreed with each other occasionally, and sometimes quite strongly, but he couldn't remember another time when they had shouted in anger. And it had been such a stupid argument. They had thought at that point they might be stuck on the planet for the rest of their lives and he would never have seriously kept their ranks forever – hell, he would have been lucky if he'd lasted the week. Of course, it hadn't just been the shouting – there had been the grabbing.

He pulled a face. Jack couldn't quite remember who had grabbed who in the end. All he knew was that his hands had been fisted in the material of her jacket; hers in his. His eyes had held hers fiercely. Passionately. He didn't kid himself; two more seconds and his lips would have been on hers. If Teal'c hadn't interrupted them…but Teal'c had.

Jack grimaced. He figured he and Sam were still going through another kind of withdrawal. They had confessed feeling feelings for each other, and they had needed to take a step back from each other to keep their military relationship front and centre. They had made progress keeping everything locked down but the yearning to be closer than the regulations allowed lingered. If they had truly been stuck on the planet for the rest of their lives…Jack repressed the urge to sigh as his wishful thinking.

'I'm still sorry, sir.' Sam's voice pulled him out of his musings. 'I was out of line.'

'Will you just forget it, Carter, I have.' Jack said tersely.

'OK.' Sam muttered, clearly taken aback by his tone.

He stopped abruptly and whirled around to glare at her. His mouth opened to remonstrate about her insubordinate tone before he snapped it shut. He sighed and his expression turned rueful as did hers. 'It's happening again, isn't it?'

Sam nodded slowly, the ire in her blue eyes dying away. 'I think so, sir.' She checked her watch. 'We've been out of the palace for almost twenty minutes.'

'We should get back inside.'

It wasn't an order but she nodded again. They both picked up the pace.

'At least, we know how long we stay away from the palace before the withdrawal effects start.' Sam said.

'There's that.' Jack agreed. He glanced over at her. 'We should probably keep track of that kind of thing.'

'I agree, sir.' Sam gestured. 'Actually I was hoping to run some more tests on the radiation; it may help us accelerate our detox and we could leave earlier.'

'Good idea.' Jack nodded encouragingly.

Sam smiled at him. 'I thought you were looking forward to some vacation time.'

Jack shrugged as he returned her smile. 'You know the last vacation we took off-world wasn't so bad.'

Sam's smile widened and she ducked her head.

Jack hid his own smile. They'd been stuck off world for just over a week after dealing with the Replicators on Thor's ship. Although Teal'c had been visiting every day with supplies, it had been just the two of them on a planet alone. After an initially tense couple of days, they'd had fun with their time on the planet; cloud-watching, playing chess, picnics…he was thinking they could do the same. Sure, they weren't alone this time – their team-mate Daniel Jackson was similarly stuck along with Loren, a young boy they had found in the palace, but Jack figured that was a good thing all things considered.

'Maybe when we can spend longer out of the palace we could all have a picnic on the beach.' He suggested brightly. His eyes flickered to her hopefully.

'That would be good, sir.' Sam responded. She smiled again.

Jack felt his spirits lift. It was just because they were back at the palace and feeling the radiation again, he assured himself. Nothing to do with his feelings for a certain Major. Nothing at all. Nadda.

Right.

o-O-o

Day Two

Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose and stared at the writing on the wall. He frowned and jotted down another note. He'd discovered the room earlier. When Loren had admitted he had rarely strayed from the large room his parents had chosen, Jack had insisted they did a full sweep of the palace in daylight, checking out each room and ensuring the palace was as deserted as they had assumed. The main rooms near to the centre of the palace and the Stargate they had designated living quarters for their stay.

The rest of the palace had been a voyage of discovery from an archaeological perspective; room after room of treasures and finds. It had been the room they were standing in though that captured Daniel's attention. It was in what he had determined had been the servants' quarters and was covered by Goa'uld writing. It was the same dialect as the writing on the columns in the main palace but Daniel knew it would take time to translate the whole room.

'What do you think it means?' Loren asked excitedly. He was hovering next to Daniel having taken photos of the wall earlier.

'I don't know.' Daniel admitted, turning to look at him. Loren looked back at him with inquisitive brown eyes and dirty blond mop of hair. 'But we're going to find out.'

'OK.' Loren nodded enthusiastically.

Daniel pointed at the far section. 'Why don't you start copying the text from that wall? I'll focus on this one.'

Loren set about his task with a quick shy grin at the archaeologist. There was a childish eagerness to please that was at odds with the young man exterior. Not for the first time Daniel wondered how long Loren had been alone in the palace. Certainly he had been alone long enough for his parents' bodies to have decomposed.

Daniel felt a wave of compassionate empathy. He knew what it was like to be an orphan and to wonder if there had been anything he could have done to save his parents. Jack had told them of Loren's confession; of how his parents had become addicted to the radiation and the light show in the main room; how Loren as a young boy had stopped feeding his parents to drive them from the room and how he had turned the machine off. His parents had gone mad with the withdrawal symptoms and ran into the sea. They had drowned. Loren blamed himself for their deaths. Daniel wished that Loren had shown himself when SG5 had first arrived and had been able to tell them the truth; SG5 might not have died if Loren had done so but Daniel couldn't find it within him to blame the young boy. Loren had been scared and he hadn't truly known the value of the information.

The archaeologist focused back on the writing. He began to meticulously copy down the text into his journal. The radio crackled. Daniel reached for it absently.

'Daniel.' The Colonel's voice sounded tinny.

'Jack.'

'You might want to get back here.' Jack informed him crisply. 'Carter's found something that might interest you.'

'Sure. I'm on my way.' Daniel signed off. He gestured at Loren. 'Why don't you continue here? I'll check out what Jack and Sam want.'

Loren nodded and Daniel was certain he saw a certain flicker of relief on Loren's face. The corridor back to the main part of the palace was broken into patches of sun and patches of shadow. Daniel shivered and shrugged away the creepy feeling. The palace was empty. Nothing was hiding in the shadows. He was relieved though to get to the opulence of the central rooms. The bright warm colours chased away his uneasiness as he made his way into the room with the radiation machine.

'Hey.' He headed straight for where Sam was crouched over the central console of the machine. 'Jack said you found something?' He frowned as he realised the Colonel was missing. 'Where is Jack anyway?'

'He went to do a perimeter check.' Sam explained.

'Is that wise?' Daniel asked concerned. 'I mean, going out on his own? What if he starts suffering from withdrawal?'

'He's only going to be ten minutes so he should be fine.' Sam gestured dismissively. 'Come and take a look at this.'

Daniel knelt beside her and shook his head. 'What am I meant to be looking at?'

Sam gave a quick smile. 'You see this here?' She tapped the crystal compartment with her screwdriver and moved around the console. 'Here.'

He shifted to see what she was pointing at; an open panel that revealed a different metallic structure beneath. 'OK. That's odd.'

'That's not all.' Sam tapped it. 'I'm picking up energy readings. I think this is the source of the radiation.'

'You think this device was built first and the Goa'uld came along, took advantage of the effects and built the light show on top?' Daniel summarised.

'Exactly.' Sam nodded, her face alive with bright intelligence. 'We know the Goa'uld are effectively scavengers.'

'It makes sense.' Daniel wet his lips. 'Although it does raise other questions.'

'I know.' Sam beamed at him. 'We don't even know what the original purpose of the device was. I mean,' she waved the screwdriver, 'I doubt the device emitted the radiation for the purposes of getting the occupants of the room, uh, high. The calibration controls we've been using to dial down the radiation were built by the Goa'uld.'

'You think the radiation was a side-effect of some kind?' Daniel asked, folding his arms around his body.

'I do.' Sam frowned. 'Of course, finding out why the machine was created might be difficult.'

'We haven't seen any evidence of a culture living here before the Goa'uld.' Daniel commented, thinking out loud. 'But I did notice the décor is different in the servants' quarters compared to here.'

'So…'

'So, I think you're right. I think the Goa'uld found this place and moved in.' Daniel expanded. 'They only bothered redecorating the main rooms that they used.' He wet his lips. 'You see what I'm saying?'

'I do.' Sam replied.

'Do what?' Jack asked, walking in. He unclipped his gun and placed it on the floor before he sat down.

'Understand what he means, sir.' Sam explained.

'Well, I'm glad one of us does.' Jack remarked, his brown eyes twinkling at her. He gestured at Daniel. 'She fill you in?'

Daniel nodded. 'I think she's right. This place existed before the Goa'uld. You know I found a room filled with writing on the wall. It might tell us something. Loren's back there now beginning to transcribe it.'

'How is he?' Jack asked casually.

'OK.' Daniel confirmed. He softened as he realised Jack was feeling bad about yelling at Loren the day before. 'He's just nervous around you after, well, everything. He'll get over it.'

'He always seems to run away whenever I'm around too.' Sam tried comforting Jack too.

Jack exchanged an amused look with Daniel.

'That's different.' Jack commented.

'Why?' Sam demanded.

'Well, you know.' Jack gestured with his cap. 'Because he's a,' he made another gesture with his cap, 'and you're a, you know.'

'Scientist?' Sam suggested tartly.

'Sam, I think what Jack is trying to say is that you're the first woman Loren's seen since he became, uh, a teenager.' Daniel pointed out gently.

'Gee, thanks, Daniel.' Sam said dryly.

'Maybe you should get back to translating.' Jack suggested, waving Daniel out as Sam threw her CO a knowing look.

'Yes.' Daniel agreed trying not to smile. 'Translating.' He backed out of the room. His mind turned swiftly to the mystery Sam had revealed with the strange device. He hoped the writing on the walls would reveal more.

o-O-o

Day Four

Sam accepted the dish of macaroni cheese that Jack handed her with a quiet murmur of thanks and took a moment to look around the small room they had designated as a kitchen-dining area. It was just down the corridor from the Stargate and the perfect spot to store their supplies. A large table had been requisitioned from another room for dining and a number of eclectic chairs placed around it. It wasn't home but it provided them with a sense of normality, Sam mused. She didn't think Loren saw it the same way though; the young man took his dish from Jack with a frown. Sam hid a smile; she couldn't blame him. The pasta and cheese sauce looked a mess. Not that she could complain too much; whenever she made the dish it usually looked the same. She followed Daniel's example – the archaeologist was inhaling the food – and dug in hungrily. After a moment, Loren followed.

Jack finally sat down with his own dish, choosing to sit next to her at the table with a small smile. He took a forkful and pulled a face. 'There's ice-cream for dessert.' He promised.

'I take it we got more supplies?' Daniel asked as he scraped his dish clean.

'Hammond sent them through earlier.' Jack informed him briskly. 'Teal'c said hi.' He scowled at his macaroni. 'He's going on some mission with SG3.'

Sam hurriedly shovelled in another mouthful to prevent herself from smiling openly at the Colonel's frustrated pique and envy at Teal'c's assignment.

'So how's the translation coming?' Jack asked waving his fork at Daniel.

'Fascinating.' Daniel said putting his dish down. 'We've only just started piecing it together because it took us a while to realise that whoever wrote it, wasn't writing sequentially.'

'What do you mean?' Sam asked genuinely interested. She hadn't had a chance to see what Daniel was doing as she was so caught up in dismantling the Goa'uld light device to get to the real machine underneath.

'The writer wrote a couple of sentences on one wall, then he'd move to another, then another,' Daniel gestured, 'and so on. It's like putting together a giant jigsaw puzzle of words.'

'Sounds like…you.' Jack said, stirring his meal.

'Have you actually translated anything about what it says?' Sam asked.

Daniel nodded. He gestured at Loren. 'Loren worked out which was the starting point.'

'Good job.' Jack praised the young man who blushed furiously and ducked his head.

'You said there was ice-cream?' Daniel asked, his blue eyes shining hopefully at Jack.

Sam got up and reached into a small cold box at the back of the room. She tossed Daniel a carton. He eagerly pried the top off and started spooning up ice-cream. Loren looked over at Daniel curiously. Sam threw him some ice-cream and he quickly put the rest of his macaroni cheese aside to eat ice-cream.

'Carter.' Jack complained. 'This is supposed to be a balanced meal.'

Sam handed him a tub of ice-cream.

Jack's lips twitched and he accepted the ice-cream, setting aside his own main meal without hesitation.

'We have managed to translate some of it.' Daniel admitted, licking his spoon. 'Sam was right. The Goa'uld did find this place and move in. I'm figuring that the writer was one of the human slaves that served with the very first Goa'uld who discovered the palace.'

'Wow.' Sam murmured around a mouthful of ice-cream. 'So, he's telling the story of the Goa'uld finding this planet?'

'I think so.' Daniel shrugged. 'I've only managed to match a few sentences, but it would seem like it.' He pointed with his spoon towards the room with the light show and radiation device. 'So, what about you?'

'We've managed to dismantle the light show in the room without disturbing the Goa'uld power source.' Sam confirmed.

'That's a relief.' Daniel commented dryly.

She smiled. 'I have most of the original device uncovered now.'

'Any writing?' Daniel asked hopefully.

'No.' Sam confirmed. 'The metal is unlike anything I've seen. I think it's an alloy of some kind. We've sent a scraping back to the SGC for analysis. The design is unusual.'

Jack nodded as though in agreement. 'It's weird.'

Daniel stared at Jack before turning questioning eyes to Sam.

She nodded. 'The Colonel's been helping me.' He had too – actual help rather than just standing protectively watching her back while she worked. He had an engineering degree but he usually liked to keep that quiet. It had turned out to be a bonus in carefully taking apart the light show.

'Oh.' Daniel returned his gaze to the older man.

Jack glared back. 'What?'

'Well, you have to admit,' Daniel pointed out, 'you usually don't _help_, help.'

'It may have escaped your notice, Daniel, but there's not a great deal to do around here.' Jack pointed out tersely. 'Besides, Carter needed the extra pair of hands.'

'I'm sorry.' Daniel's apology was sincere. His blue eyes met the Colonel's. 'I know you're smarter than you let on.'

Jack stared at him in surprise. 'OK.' He replied slowly, clearly wondering if Daniel had lost his mind.

Sam looked at Daniel curiously, wondering what had prompted the apology.

'So what do you think it does?' Daniel asked hurriedly.

'We don't really know.' Sam admitted as she finished her ice-cream. 'There doesn't seem to be a purpose. All the device seems to do is emit radiation.' A yawn caught her unawares and she apologised even as she gulped in the oxygen.

'Looks like it's time for bed.' Jack said firmly. 'Let's all clean up and hit the sack.'

'Sounds like a good idea, sir.' Sam agreed. She smiled at Loren and he almost dropped the empty tub of ice-cream he held. 'You all done, Loren?'

'Yes.' He smiled at her shyly and handed her the empty carton as she held her hand out. 'Thank you.'

'Why don't you go wash-up, Loren?' Jack suggested.

The young man took off before anything else could be said.

Sam saw the look of disappointment on the Colonel's face. He loved kids but Loren was keeping his distance. She figured it was partly a reaction to the Colonel's behaviour in pushing Loren to tell them the truth but also because the young man considered Jack to be a father figure. Loren continued to be shy around her too. She wasn't sure if it was because she was a woman; maybe she had been designated as 'mother figure', she thought ruefully. Loren did at least treat Daniel like a big brother and the two were spending most of their time together. It left her and the Colonel – Jack – alone a lot of the time.

It had been good for them, Sam considered as she helped her team-mates clear up and they headed for their temporary quarters. She and Jack had fallen back into the same relaxed bantering they'd had when they had been stuck off-world waiting for the SGC to put the second gate in place after the whole thing with Thor and the Replicators. It felt like they were friends again. Maybe friends constrained by their military ranks but friends. For the first time since she'd had to sit in a chair and confess her feelings for him, Sam was actually feeling completely at ease around him.

She got ready for bed quickly. Her room was sandwiched between Jack and Daniel's. The archaeologist had taken the room next to Loren; Jack the one at the end. Sam climbed wearily into bed and shut off the light, plunging the room into darkness. Strange shadows played across the ceiling and she turned over resolutely in her sleeping bag, pillowed her head on her arm and closed her eyes. Tiredness stole over her and sent her into sleep…

The sound of something crashing outside had Sam bolting awake. She breathed heavily as she got her bearings. She pushed back the sleeping bag and quickly reached for the gun she had placed by her side. She switched the light on the gun and padded out of the bedroom.

The corridor seemed empty and she made her way carefully to the main room, sweeping the dark corners with light. She eased into the hall holding the Stargate; down the corridor to the room where they had stored the supplies. Her heart pounded as she picked up movement. The beam of light fell across the Colonel.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as Jack held up a hand in acknowledgement and waved her over. He was standing over the food supplies.

'Woah.' Sam murmured as she saw the torn cartons and packets. They were in shreds.

Jack nodded in agreement. 'It looks like it was wild animals. I heard footsteps running away when I got here.'

'How did they get in?' Sam asked, her eyes sweeping over the room.

'Good question.' Jack pointed with his own gun down the corridor. 'That way.'

Sam followed him, backing him up as always. The breeze stopped them both and Jack glanced back at her and pointed at the open door. She nodded silently. They moved into positions silently, following through into the room with swift efficiency, guns poised. The room was empty but the window was wide open.

Jack inched over and looked out of it. His eyes narrowed as he tried to make out shapes in the darkness. He shook his head. 'They're gone.' He secured the window.

'I guess we're going to have to do a perimeter check every night.' Sam sighed. 'Make sure they don't get back in.'

'Yeah.' Jack glanced back over at her and she was suddenly aware that she was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and he was wearing nothing but his BDU pants. From the way his eyes swept over her legs, the same thought had just occurred to the Colonel. They looked at each other in silence for a long moment.

'We should get back; get some sleep.' Jack said gruffly.

'Yes, sir.' Sam agreed. They turned back to the living quarters and said goodnight in the corridor. She climbed back into her sleeping bag and got comfortable. She pushed the incident with the animals out of her mind and settled back to sleep.

o-O-o

Day Five

The floor of the room was covered in pieces of paper. Daniel had moved to translating sentences on one piece of paper and swapping them around trying to find where they fitted in the overall picture. Loren was currently trying to work out the pattern while Daniel concentrated on translating.

'Hey!' Jack called out as he entered and lifted two plates. 'Breakfast.'

Both Daniel and Loren abandoned their places to grab at the food. It had been a long two hours since they'd gotten up only to be informed about the animal attack. Barely any of their food had been edible and Jack had resorted to dialling home to request additional supplies.

'Thanks.' Daniel said taking the plate from Jack. He smiled at the sandwich and started eating.

Loren thanked Jack and started in on the second plate.

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels taking in the room and its contents. 'How's it coming?'

'Slowly.' Daniel admitted between bites. 'How about you?'

'Carter has the device uncovered.' Jack confirmed absently. His eyes were on the young man next to him. 'Hey, Loren. Have you ever had any animals get in here before?'

Loren shook his head rapidly. 'No.'

'You sure about that?' Jack asked.

Loren flushed. 'The only animals are the ones I used to snare in the old gardens.'

'What did they look like?' Jack asked.

'Small. Brown.' Loren described briefly. He demonstrated the size of the animal with his hands.

'Like mice.' Jack determined.

'Mice?' Loren looked at him inquisitively.

'The description you gave,' Daniel explained, 'it sounds like a small animal we have back on Earth called a mouse.'

'Oh.' Loren said. 'Are they tasty back on Earth?'

'Tasty?' Daniel's eyebrows rose and he refused to glance at Jack in case the two of them set themselves off laughing. 'Uh, no. Well, I've never really tried one.'

'I have.' Jack said.

'Really?' Daniel's head snapped around. 'When?'

'Iraq.' Jack replied bluntly. He shrugged. 'I don't remember them being tasty.'

'The ones here are.' Loren sprang to his feet. 'I could show you.'

'Maybe another time.' Jack said hastily. He leaned a shoulder on the doorframe. 'Whatever got in here last night wasn't a mouse.'

Loren stirred uneasily.

Daniel decided to take pity on him. 'Loren, I left my journal in my room. Could you run back and get it for me?'

'Sure.' His smile was quick and easy. He left the room swiftly; not so fast to be running but with more speed than a normal walk.

Jack watched him go and shook his head.

'For what it's worth,' Daniel said, 'I think he's telling the truth.'

The military man sighed. 'Maybe.'

Daniel gestured with the remains of his sandwich. 'You know Loren had the machine turned on full all the time he was here on his own. It's possible the radiation was keeping any larger animals away from the palace. Now that we've reduced to it under half of the radiation strength, it's maybe no longer enough to deter them.'

'Carter said the same thing.' Jack admitted. 'I was just checking.'

'You don't trust him.' Daniel realised. 'Loren, I mean.'

'He's not exactly been up front with us, Daniel.' Jack pointed out, walking further into the room and pacing over to the window, avoiding the papers on the floor.

'He explained all that.' Daniel sighed and stuffed the remainder of the sandwich in his mouth.

'If he'd told the truth from day one, SG5 could still be alive.' Jack said. 'You might not have…' he stopped abruptly.

Daniel swallowed his food hurriedly as he realised why Jack was angry with Loren on some level; because of what had almost happened to him. 'I never did thank you for pulling me in from the balcony,' he murmured, 'or carrying me back through the gate.'

Jack shrugged away Daniel's gratitude. 'You'd do the same for me.' He cleared his throat. 'What were you thinking about on the balcony anyway? You weren't making a lot of sense.'

'I guess not.' Daniel sighed. He crossed his arms over his chest. 'Mainly about Sha're and what happened with Shifu.' The week before he'd met Sha're's son, the Harcesis child fathered by Apophis. Shifu had been a revelation, a glowing energy being who had made Daniel question some of the choices he was making. All the choices he was making, if he was honest.

'You, er, need to talk?'

Jack looked almost as comfortable about making the offer as Daniel felt about receiving it.

'Not really.' Daniel confirmed.

Jack nodded and Daniel could see the relief in his eyes.

'You know, Jack, Loren's just a kid. None of this was his fault.' Daniel said quietly.

'I know.' Jack sighed and shoved a hand through his grey hair, disturbing the strands. He gestured around the room. 'Carter and I are going to secure the building. We'll leave you to it.'

o-O-o

Day Six

'So, that's kind of disturbing.' Jack pointed at the broken window with his weapon. He and Carter had both woken again during the previous night to a loud banging noise. They had headed back to the same room where they had found the open window the night before; the window had been shut but they could clearly see that something had tried to get in. Jack had ordered a search first thing in the morning.

'Yes, sir.' Sam frowned. Her blue eyes narrowed on the deserted land around them. Her gaze caught on something.

'What?' Jack asked.

Sam crouched down and he followed her hand as she pointed at the muddy soil.

'Tracks.' Jack realised.

There were a mess of them; large paw prints, faint marks that looked like scratches from claws.

'Pack animals.' Jack concluded, motioning at the number. 'Whatever they are.'

'They're big, sir.' Sam added. 'With the size of those paws, I would say they're somewhere between a bear and a large dog.'

'Sweet.' Jack stood up. 'There's no sign of them now.'

'Probably they're nocturnal.' Sam traced the path of the animals back to the beach. 'They may be some kind of sea creatures.'

'Actually, I don't think they are.'

They both turned at Daniel's voice. He was standing just behind them. He waved a piece of paper at them. 'I, uh, found something in the translation.'

Jack gestured at him. 'Well?'

'The first part of the translation was all about how Aku, who was a young scribe, became a slave to a Goa'uld called Kilta.'

'Kilta?' Sam questioned.

'I've never heard of him before.' Daniel said, pushing his glasses up his nose. 'I don't think he appears in our mythology.'

'OK.' Jack motioned for him to continue.

'Anyway, Kilta came here because there was talk that there was a race of aliens who had engineered some kind of warrior creature – a killing machine.'

Jack felt his heart sink. 'Of course there was.'

'When Kilta arrived on the planet, the palace was deserted and had been for years. No race of aliens and no warrior creatures.' Daniel continued. 'Kilta searched the palace but all he found was,' he read from the paper he held, 'some journals in a strange language none could read and a device in the centre room.'

'The one emitting radiation.' Sam murmured.

'Kilta realised the radiation caused certain pleasurable qualities, he had the slaves redecorate and build the light show. He began to invite other Goa'uld to the palace.' Daniel said.

Jack gestured impatiently. 'Didn't we know about this already?'

'Yes,' Daniel admitted, 'but Kilta found out after his first visitor that the human slaves died when returning to their own world. Aku says that Kilta believed it was the radiation machine and after that he told the visiting Goa'uld not to bring slaves; that his would serve.'

'But the machine was calibrated to dial the radiation down.' Sam argued.

'When the palace stopped being a, a desirable resort,' Daniel continued, 'Kilta realised he needed to find a way for his own slaves to leave. But then it went wrong.'

'Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?' Jack took his cap off and rubbed at his hair.

'Because you're not going to like this.' Daniel parroted back to him. He nudged his glasses again. 'On the fourth night, creatures began to approach the palace.'

'Let me guess,' Jack said caustically, 'the warrior creatures.'

'Kilta thought so.' Daniel agreed. 'He tried to capture one the next night but lost five Jaffa in the attempt.' He cleared his throat. 'Kilta decided to leave the creatures alone after that and it seemed to work; they came close to the palace but didn't attack anyone, but the last night when the device was completely switched off, Aku says the palace was woken by the screams of a Jaffa on guard duty.' He paused, his blue eyes meeting Jack's. 'The palace was attacked en masse.'

'Nice.' Jack commented.

'Aku describes them as, and I quote 'night creatures unlike any I have seen; teeth and claw equally as sharp, large as a, a – well something I can't translate – and intelligent. The pack works together; even the shots of the Jaffa did not stop them.'' Daniel concluded. He waved the paper at them. 'Kilta realised that the radiation device kept the animals away from the palace.'

'It's the deterrent.' Sam realised.

'Exactly.' Daniel sighed. 'When the device was dialled all the way down, the animals attacked.'

'He dialled the radiation device back up.' Sam realised.

'And he left the next day taking the slaves with him.' Daniel nodded. 'Aku's last sentence says that he was happy to go home and leave the palace with its strange monsters behind.' He pulled a face. 'There's nothing more. We don't know if he died from the withdrawal symptoms back on his home planet after being re-exposed to the radiation.'

'This is great.' Jack said. 'So we have the same choice? Leave and die, or stay here with the radiation on full to prevent being a night-time snack?'

'There's, uh, one other thing.' Daniel said, shifting his weight. 'The journals that Aku talked about were hidden in his room. They seem to be written in an early form of cuneiform.' He looked at them. 'I can read it but it'll…'

'Take time to translate.' Jack sighed.

'And I don't know if it'll actually give us anything of value.' Daniel pointed out. 'It could be a, er, recipe book for all I know.'

They all looked at each other disheartened.

Maybe they were stuck forever after all.

o-O-o

Day Seven

Sam stared at the device, tapping the screwdriver gently against her thigh. After the revelations of Daniel's translations the previous day, they had consulted with the SGC and Janet Fraiser over the radiation: could they risk going home after only a week of reduced exposure – the device was already dialled down to twenty per cent? Janet had said no. They didn't know enough to be able to guess at the effects. According to the petite doctor the right way of weaning themselves was to stay where they were and keep reducing the radiation, staying twenty-fours when it was reduced to zero just in case.

The Colonel had then covered the other option: staying forever with the radiation on full. They'd decided against that one too. The planet wasn't safe. It wasn't just the creatures but as Janet pointed out, they had no idea what the effects of the radiation on their bodies and minds would be long term.

The final plan was to speed up the detox; the radiation had been reduced by half again in the hopes that they could leave sooner. Until then, they secured the palace and fallen back to the main room with the device and the corridor with the Stargate. They hoped they could defend the rooms they were in when the radiation hit zero. The animals had tried to enter again the previous night but had been foiled by the locked windows and doors. They were instigating a watch and Jack had asked for Teal'c to return as soon as his mission with SG3 completed.

Sam couldn't help but feel they were missing something, something important. She propped her chin up on the blunt handle of the screwdriver and frowned at the device.

'Hey.' Daniel nudged her. He sat in a cross-legged position beside her surrounded by the journals. He vaguely gestured at Jack and Loren playing chess behind them. 'Looks like they're finally getting along. How are you doing?'

'You ever get the feeling you're missing something?' Sam asked with a rueful smile. She rubbed the back of her neck.

'All the time.' Daniel said, patting the journal he held. 'At least, we know this is about the creatures even if I can't understand most of it.'

Sam sighed heavily. 'Maybe this technology is just beyond me.'

Daniel smiled at her confidently. 'If anyone can work it out, it's you.'

'Thanks for the vote of confidence, Daniel.' Sam patted his arm. 'But I don't think it's warranted in this case.

'You can work anything out.' Daniel insisted. 'Anything. This, me taking over the world, anything.'

Sam looked at him curiously, a faint line appearing between her brows. 'Are you OK, Daniel?'

'I'm fine.' Daniel smiled at her reassuringly. 'So, what do you think you're missing?'

'We think this device was built to emit the radiation and keep the creatures away from the palace, right?' Sam expanded.

'Right.' Daniel agreed happily.

'What if it wasn't?' Sam postulated. 'What if that wasn't the purpose of the device at all?'

'You're going back to the original theory that the radiation was a side-effect?' Daniel responded thoughtfully.

'Think about it.' Sam said. 'Say there was a race of people here who created the creatures. But then the creatures turned on them. This device had to take time to build so what did they do while it was being built?'

'Maybe they built it beforehand and created the sensitivity to the radiation as a failsafe within the creatures.' Daniel said.

'But why keep them away completely?' Sam shot back. 'If you created the monsters as weapons wouldn't you want someway of controlling them beyond simply keeping them away from you? I don't know.' She sighed heavily. 'Wouldn't you want to be able to send them on missions, train them to do what you wanted?'

'You have a point.' Daniel mused.

'What if this device was meant to control them?' Sam asked.

Daniel nodded. 'I could go for that theory.'

'But what if it was broken?' Sam continued thinking out loud. 'And rather than emitting some kind of radiation that controlled the creatures, it started to emit radiation that drove them away.'

'You might be right.' Daniel said, his brow furrowing.

'So if it's broken…' Sam continued.

'It could be fixed.'

'But then,' Sam said despondently, 'if it was broken why didn't the original race of aliens just fix it?'

'Maybe they weren't around anymore.' Daniel mused. 'Maybe they died out, and over time the device broke, driving the animals away from the palace.'

'So, when the Goa'uld arrived…'

'The palace was empty and they assumed the radiation device was meant to be the way it was like we did.' Daniel said excitedly. 'So, all we have to do is fix the machine.'

'Maybe.' Sam sighed. 'I don't know how it will affect us though.'

'You mean the withdrawal?' Daniel tilted his head as he considered it. 'According to Aku's writing they only seemed to attack the humans and Jaffa when the device was switched off completely.'

'So, our last night.' Sam bit her lip.

'What are you guys talking about?' Jack dropped to sit beside them.

Sam and Daniel both turned to meet Jack's curious gaze.

'Sam thinks she's found a way to control the creatures.' Daniel explained.

'Well, not quite control, sir.' Sam explained her theory.

Jack considered it carefully and frowned. 'There are a lot of what ifs and maybes involved here, Carter.'

'I know, sir, but…'

'But if she's right, we don't have to worry about our last night here.' Daniel said. 'If she can fix the machine during the day then hopefully we won't suffer any after effects but we'll be able to stop the creatures from attacking.'

Jack looked at her. 'You think you can fix it?'

Sam met his eyes. 'I don't know, sir.' She said honestly. 'But I can try.'

'OK.' Jack nodded slowly, quirking an eyebrow upwards. 'Let's do this.'

o-O-o

Day Eight

'Teal'c! Buddy! It's good to see you.' Jack greeted the missing fourth member of SG1 as he stepped out of the wormhole and onto the planet.

Teal'c inclined his head. 'It is good to be back, O'Neill.'

'Hammond fill you in?' Jack asked as they stepped away from the wormhole and back into the room with the radiation.

'He did.' Teal'c confirmed confidently. His pleasure in being reunited with the rest of SG1 was evident in the way his dark eyes warmed as he greeted Daniel and Sam who looked up from their work to wave at him absently. The archaeologist sat in the middle of a sea of paper with Loren helping him organise the translation; Sam was glued to the machine.

'Sun just came up so we're just about to dial the device down to zero.' Jack confirmed. He was dressed for battle; his vest over his black t-shirt, gun in his hand. He was ready. The animals had tried a different entry point the night before. Another window was smashed. He figured without the radiation, and a frenzied set of animals, the glass and the doors weren't going to stand up. The palace was old and falling to pieces.

'We've set up an outer perimeter of mines and traps.' Jack explained. 'Hopefully that will take out most of them.' He pointed at the barrier of furniture by the rear entrance to the room. 'We've set those up in the Stargate corridor too but…'

'It will not hold them for long if Daniel Jackson's translations are correct about the creatures' abilities.' Teal'c finished.

Jack patted his shoulder. 'Have I told you it's good to see you?' He motioned at Daniel and Sam. 'Daniel thinks the journals might be able to tell us more about the creatures and Carter's trying to work out how to fix the machine.' He looked back at Teal'c. 'As soon as the dial hits zero, we'll have until dark to get the device to work properly or…'

'Or the creatures will attack.' Teal'c nodded. 'I understand, O'Neill.'

'If they can't get the device to work before dark then we will need to keep the animals away for as long as it takes for them to get the doohickey working.' Jack completed.

Teal'c gave a nod of acknowledgement. He knew what was needed and he was prepared to stand shoulder to shoulder with his team-mates and defend them.

Jack turned back to the others. 'You kids about ready?'

Sam nodded. 'Yes, sir.'

Daniel shrugged while Loren nodded nervously.

Jack pointed Teal'c to the right side of the corridor; he'd take the left. They all believed that they would be fine in daylight but Jack wasn't taking any chances. 'OK,' he said authoratively, 'Carter, switch it off.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam reached into the machine and turned the device off.

There was a moment's silence.

Jack let out a slow breath and waved at Sam. 'OK, do your thing.'

Sam grimaced and moved back to the machine. Jack made his way to his guard point. It was going to be a long day.

Eight hours later, Jack sighed heavily. He figured his frustration was only exceeded by Sam's. She looked more and more frustrated with each hour that passed.

'Carter.' Jack crouched down beside her. She had a streak of dirt and grease across her face.

'I've fixed the radiation leak, sir.' Sam confirmed. She pointed into the depths of the device and he glanced at the patched tubing.

'And how are you getting on with the rest?' Jack asked it lightly but his chocolate eyes were deadly serious.

She looked despondent. 'Not good, sir.' She waved a hand at the machine. 'The problem is we have no idea of the real function of the device; what it was supposed to do, how it was supposed to work. I think I've figured out the function of some of the individual components but I don't understand how they should work together.'

Jack checked his watch. 'We have an hour of daylight to figure it out.'

'Wait!' Daniel stood up suddenly, clutching the journal he held in his hands. 'I think I've got it.'

'Let's hope it isn't catching.' Jack muttered.

Sam bit back a smile.

Daniel shot Jack a look and waved the journal at him. 'I think these are instructions.'

'Instructions?' A gleam of hope entered Sam's blue eyes.

Daniel nodded enthusiastically. 'Instructions.' He pushed his glasses up his nose and walked over to them quickly. 'I think it's describing how they intended to control the animals.' He looked up at them, his eyes sparkling with excitement behind his glasses. 'I think it's talking about the machine.'

'Well, what are you waiting for?' Jack asked, waving at the device. 'Have at it!' He moved back to his previous position and watched as Daniel began to talk Sam quietly through the machine's workings. Loren hovered near to them anxiously.

The hour passed quickly. Jack checked his watch. 'Time's up. How's it coming?'

'Almost there, sir!' Sam called out. The reply was muffled because she had her head stuck in the centre of the machine. Jack was inclined to worry for a moment that it wasn't safe.

'How much…'

'That one!' Daniel confirmed to their female team-mate, cutting across Jack's question.

'Right.' Sam muttered and reached back into the machine with her wrench.

The loud explosions outside of the palace had their heads snapping around in startled realisation.

'Show time, kids.' Jack snapped briskly. 'Carter, Daniel, get that machine working now!'

Daniel and Sam exchanged a look and returned to the device.

'Loren!' Jack waved at him to get behind a stack of furniture where he could hide out of the way. The young man picked up the zat Jack had given him; it would be his only means of defence if the animals made it to him.

Jack removed the safety on his gun, as he crouched behind the furniture and took aim. He looked down the corridor, back towards Teal'c.

The Jaffa gave him a reassuring nod. He hoisted his own weapon into position. He had eschewed his staff weapon given Daniel's translations suggested the staff weapons had no effect on the animals.

The Colonel dragged his attention back to the corridor as the sound of breaking glass reached him. 'Heads up! Incoming!' He yelled over his shoulder. He kept his eyes on the corridor. They widened at the first sight of the animals.

They were big.

Really big.

A mix of hyena and bear.

They were too far away for Jack to see anything else but the hairs rose at the back of his neck in automatic visceral reaction. Fight or flight? He took a deep breath and aimed.

Shot after shot rang out.

Between the gaps of furniture, he could see the dark forms lurch and fall but they just kept coming. How many of them were they? Jack could hear behind him that Teal'c had started firing. They were getting surrounded.

He ran out of ammo; he changed the clip with a swift efficiency that spoke of his years of experience.

'Carter!' he yelled over his shoulder.

'Just a few more minutes, sir!' She promised, shouting back.

Jack couldn't spare them a glance. He ran out of ammo again. 'Now, would be a really good time!' The wall of furniture wobbled as creature after creature threw themselves against it. Jack scrambled back, slamming the ammo into his gun as the barrier gave way at the top.

A creature jumped on top of the stack of furniture; black eyes glowered down on Jack. The lips pulled back in an angry snarl to reveal razor sharp teeth; claws digging into the wooden dresser it was perched on.

Jack felt his heart pounding as he met the creature's stare; alpha male to alpha male. He brought his gun up and fired as it jumped. The shots hit it in the shoulder and chest and altered the jump, landing awkwardly by Jack's feet. Injured, it lunged forward and managed to grab hold of Jack's leg in a horrific grip.

Jack screamed in pain, firing madly at it. More gun-shots from the door of the room. The Colonel glanced back to find Daniel with his handgun. The archaeologist scampered across the space and grabbed Jack's arm. He dragged him into the room as Teal'c retreated too.

A group of creatures advanced on them.

'Got it!' Sam slammed the last component into place. There was a humming sound.

The animals stopped.

They looked confused.

Sam landed by Daniel's side, her own gun poised confidently in her hands. 'Daniel?'

'I don't know.' Daniel admitted.

One after one, the animals began to lie down.

'They're waiting.' Daniel realised.

'For what?' Jack asked, ignoring the pain searing his leg, the blood soaking into the BDU pants.

'Perhaps they are waiting for orders.' Teal'c suggested calmly.

'Great.' Jack grimaced. 'How do we call them off?'

Daniel moved carefully back to the journal he had discarded and flipped through it. He pushed his glasses up his nose. 'Aca veo! Veo!'

The animals ears pricked up and they looked at Daniel for a long moment.

The archaeologist swallowed nervously but held his ground. 'Veo!'

One of the animals got to its feet and moved away, heading back the way it had arrived, jumping up and over the furniture to leave. Another followed it. Then, another.

Five minutes later, the room was empty.

Jack looked at Daniel questioningly.

'Oh.' Daniel held up the journal. 'I told them to go.'

Jack could feel the sweat running down his body as he lowered his gun. 'Teal'c, Daniel, dial us home!'

'Shouldn't we wait longer to see if there are any after effects of the radiation?' Daniel asked.

'Daniel.' Jack glowered at him. 'We're going home.' Sam was already bent over Jack's leg, assessing the damage. The Colonel let himself fall backwards, his arm over his eyes as he gave into the pain. He nodded as she informed him of her intentions to bandage it. He dimly heard Daniel and Teal'c dialling the Stargate. It was over. It was his final thought before darkness descended.

o-O-o

'Oy.' Jack slapped a hand over his face to block out the bright infirmary lights and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

'Nice of you to rejoin us, Colonel.' Janet assured him as she adjusted his IV.

Jack lowered his hand and took in her twinkling brown eyes. He glanced around and saw the two other beds occupied by Daniel and Sam. They were clearly asleep.

'Just a precaution.' Janet said as his eyes darted to hers. 'I wanted to make sure that there was no effect from coming home less than twenty-four hours after the radiation was reduced to zero.'

'Is there?' Jack asked worried. It had been his decision to pull the team out.

'So far, so good.' Janet picked up his chart. 'You're doing OK too even if you are sporting twenty stitches in your left shin. We've given you some antibiotics to make sure the bite doesn't get infected.'

'Thanks, Doc.' Jack frowned. 'Where's Teal'c?'

'He's with the young man you brought back; Loren, is it?' Janet tucked her pen back into her pocket and replaced his chart. 'I contacted Colonel Ferretti at the Pentagon. He's offered to take him in. He's on his way.'

'Good choice.' Jack nodded. Lou Ferretti had transferred to the Pentagon the year before but he remained attached to the Stargate programme. He had the right security level and his laid back style would make it easy for Loren.

Janet smiled at him. 'Get some rest, Colonel.' She smiled at him. 'That's an order.'

Jack watched her leave and pulled the covers more tightly around him. His leg twinged and he ignored it as his eyes drifted over to Carter and onto Daniel. He trusted his team and he knew they would have taken care of everything; making sure the planet was locked out of the dialling computer, leaving the appropriate warnings for any other visitors to the palace. They were all safely home. He closed his eyes.

He really needed a vacation.


	42. Right About One Thing

**Author's Note:** Team/friendship.

**Prodigy Recap:** _Jack goes to Hammond to protest an assignment only to run into General Ryan, the Chief of Staff of the Air Force. He is told his assignment is important, and when questioning why Sam and Daniel aren't joining him, he's told that Daniel is away with SG11 and Sam is doing a lecture at the Air Force Academy. At the lecture, a young girl approaches and questions one of Sam's equations, Professor Munroe sends her away but Sam realises that the young girl was correct. Jack and Teal'c relieve Major Griff and SG2 taking over sentry duty on an off-world moon with a difficult scientific expedition head; Dr Hamilton. _

_Sam goes to talk with General Kerrigan about the young girl, Cadet Jennifer Hailey, and Kerrigan admits that he hoped she would talk to Hailey who has discipline issues due to boredom. Sam talks with Hailey but the encounter doesn't go well; they clash as Sam tells Hailey she has made assumptions in a theory and Hailey tells Sam that she is making assumption that Sam is right and Hailey wrong. On the moon, Jack and Hamilton continue to clash. Jack and Teal'c discover a buzzing yellow fire-fly-like creature which can pass through matter. The scientists are excited but are stopped by Jack from going after it – Jack wants to determine that the creature isn't a threat._

_At the Academy, Hailey's future is uncertain after she hits a fellow student in defence of another. Sam argues for her continued status and Hailey is punished but remains in the Air Force. However, Hailey finds it hard to believe there is a future for her in the Academy. On the moon, the creature enters the base lab and the scientists follow after it into the forest where they find a swarm. The creatures appear harmless._

_At the SGC, Sam convinces Hammond into letting her take Hailey with her to the moon – she believes if Hailey gets a glimpse of what the future could hold then she would come right. Hailey and Sam gate to the planet where they find Hamilton has captured one of the creatures; Sam points out that if its intelligent it won't appreciate being captured. They let it go. In the forest, one of the scientists, Dr Thompson, is attacked by the swarm. Dr Lee runs back to the base to get Jack. Jack and Teal'c find Thompson dead. _

_Back at the base, Jack collects the others – he has ordered a withdrawal but as they go to leave, the swarm arrives. They retreat to the metallic lab structure and Sam suggests zats might keep the creatures away as they seem to respond to electrical charges. They wire up the building to create an electrical field to keep the creatures out. It works but Dr Lee questions how long the generator will keep working; it could run out. Sam theorises that activating the Stargate would drive the creatures away and that someone hit with a zat blast could be temporarily immune to the creatures attack but that she couldn't guarantee how long for. When Jack asks why they attacked, Sam suggests they were maybe responding to the capture of one of their own but Hailey theorises that the creatures only attacked because of the moon's orbit – if they wait the creatures will go back to being harmless. Sam admits the theories are mutually exclusive. Hailey begs Jack not to take Sam's side. Jack tells Hailey it doesn't matter who's right – he'll do Sam's plan. Sam points out to Hailey her plan means Jack only risks himself, if he waits he risks everyone and he can't do that. Teal'c zats Jack; Jack makes a run for the gate. As he gets there he starts to get attacked, Teal'c joins him zatting the aliens away and allowing them to activate the Stargate. They all go home; Dr Lee thanks Jack and Hamilton apologises to Jack._

**Right About One Thing**

'Teal'c.' Daniel Jackson greeted his Jaffa team-mate with a self-conscious smile as the wormhole winked out behind him and the members of SG11. 'I wasn't expecting to see you. General Hammond said you were all on, er…'

'M4C862, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c supplied, placing his hands behind his back. The gate room lights glanced off his dark, bald head and made the gold symbol shimmer. 'We returned two hours ago after encountering a hostile life-form.'

'Really?' Daniel frowned, his brow crinkling. 'Is everyone OK?'

'Doctor Thompson was killed.' Teal'c reported as they fell into step as they left the gate room. 'Doctor Lee and Doctor Hamilton received minor injuries as did Colonel O'Neill.'

Daniel's blue eyes snapped to Teal'c's. 'Minor injuries?'

'They were stung by the life-forms.' Teal'c said.

'Stung? What, er, were these life-forms exactly?' Daniel asked. His mind was conjuring up alien bumble bees.

'They were extremely small yet had the capability to pass through matter.' Teal'c explained. 'They attacked as a swarm. Major Carter believed they might be intelligent.'

'Wow.' Daniel sighed.

'Colonel O'Neill and those injured have been restricted to the infirmary in case there are additional side-effects.' Teal'c informed him.

Daniel felt his lips twitch. 'I'm sure Jack's happy about that.'

'Indeed he is not.' Teal'c took a moment to exchange a look of sympathetic amusement with Daniel at their team-leader's expense. Jack had just gotten out of the infirmary after he'd been injured on their previous mission. Daniel figured the military man would be incredibly frustrated at being confined again.

They got into the elevator.

'What of your own mission?' Teal'c asked. 'You have returned on schedule.'

'The Ankari speak a mixture of Hungarian and Chinese Mandarin.' Daniel shrugged. 'I'm the only one who has both and they have a trinium mine that we want to trade for. They need medical supplies. It's going quite well.' His cheeks flushed pink as he remembered his time on the planet.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

'It's, er, well,' Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose, 'the daughter of the tribal leader was very attentive.'

The Jaffa's dark eyes shone with more amusement. 'I see.'

'It's nothing, really.' Daniel insisted. Jemi was sweet but she was incredibly young. He liked her; he was flattered; but he had made it clear to her father that his taking Jemi as a wife was so not going to be part of their deal. At least he had seen the signs unlike his first visit to Abydos when he had been completely oblivious to Kasuf giving him Sha're as a bride. The thought of his late wife kept him silent and introspective as Teal'c walked with him into the infirmary.

'I will visit with Colonel O'Neill while you are examined.' Teal'c said crisply. He walked away before Daniel could reply.

Daniel wondered briefly if he would be able to sneak a visit to Jack before he got examined but as he caught the eye of Janet Fraiser across the room, he made his way into the examination room and sat on a bed with resigned patience. He let the murmurs of SG11 wash over him.

He had been surprised when General Hammond had called him to the office to ask him to join SG11. Surprised but pleased at the older man's confidence in his skills and abilities. He had accepted; SG1 had been on stand down while Jack's leg healed from being bitten on their last mission and their female team-mate Samantha Carter had accepted an invitation to lecture at the Academy. There had been no pressing requirement to complete the translations and work in his office – he had delegated most of it to Nyan. A couple of days negotiating a treaty had seemed like a good idea and it had been for the most part. He had been surprised to hear SG1 had subsequently been asked to relieve SG2 on M4C862 but missions were rescheduled all the time and his slight discomfort at not being with his team-mates had been outweighed by the knowledge that he was needed where he was.

The Ankari were simple but good people. Their sociological structure was very patriarchal and Daniel was certain Sam would hate it but it had reminded him strongly of Abydos. He missed the planet that he had adopted as his home; the desert and the sun. He loved Earth but a part of him was tied to Abydos in a way he didn't think anyone really understood except maybe Jack, and even for Jack the tie wasn't as strong.

No, negotiating the treaty; spending the time with the Ankari; it had been good. It had reminded Daniel why he was part of the programme; to make a difference and to help people. His anger against the Goa'uld; the want to wipe them out of existence to cosmically balance Sha're's unjust and unfair death was fading. He still believed in fighting them but he had found his own moral compass again and he was grateful for that. He hoped Sha're's son, Shifu, knew just how much of a difference he had made to Daniel's life since his visit.

The dream that Shifu had given him where Daniel had turned evil under the influence of the Goa'uld's memories and knowledge in his subconscious had provoked Daniel into rethinking his life and his choices. He had realised how much Sha're's death had changed him; how much his involvement in the war with the Goa'uld had changed him. He had finally understood what path his anger would lead him down and he had stepped back. He had decided against leaving the programme and returning to Abydos. While he knew Kasuf and Skaara would have welcomed him, being there without Sha're was too hard and he truly wanted to continue his work; to continue making a difference. More, SG1 was his constant. His team-mates had become his family and he loved them. Sam had become the sister he had never had; Teal'c and Jack like brothers. He should check on Jack when he was finished being examined, Daniel mused.

'Doctor Jackson.' Janet's cheerful voice broke into his thoughts and he smiled at the petite doctor as she approached him.

'Doctor Fraiser.' Daniel responded just as formally.

Their eyes twinkled at each other.

'Any problems?' Janet asked as she started her examination.

Daniel obediently opened his mouth for the visual check on his throat and shook his head. 'Everything went well.' He said as she moved away and made a note on his chart.

'I understand the Ankari are trading for medical supplies.' Janet said as she began to take his blood pressure.

'Yes.' Daniel nodded. 'They haven't made many medical advances.' He looked at her. 'Actually, we're due to go back in a couple of weeks; you should come.'

'Really?' Janet looked up from the blood pressure machine.

'Sure. I mean, who better to determine what they actually need?' Daniel said.

'That's a good point.' Janet said. 'We wouldn't be helping them if we were to trade something they didn't actually need.'

'Exactly.' Daniel agreed. 'If you're OK with the idea, I'll talk to General Hammond?'

Janet nodded happily. 'Sure. I'd love to go. It's always nice to make home visits.'

'So.' Daniel asked as she ordered the nurse to prepare his shot and he slipped off the bed to loosen his pants. 'How's Cassie?'

'Cassie's good.' Janet took the syringe and moved to Daniel's side.

He felt the cold swab of alcohol on his buttock before the pinch of the needle.

'I can't believe how much of a teenager she's become in the last couple of months.' Janet commented. 'We're done.' She stepped back from him.

Daniel fastened his pants. 'I take it Cassie's giving you a hard time?'

'No more than teenager gives their parents, I'm sure.' Janet smiled to take the sting out of her words.

'I could stop by.' Daniel offered. 'Spend some time with her.'

'That would be great. Sam usually comes over on Saturdays for their chess game.' Janet agreed. 'Why don't you come over too, I mean if you don't have plans? You can fill me in on the Ankari.'

'OK.' Daniel nodded shyly.

Janet reached for his chart. 'Well, all that's left is your MRI. You can join Doctors Hamilton and Lee. They got delayed earlier. You know the way.'

'I know the way.' Daniel watched as she moved onto the SG11 team-leader and he walked out. He made his way to the MRI room and slowed as he spotted the queue in the corridor. He recognised Doctors Hamilton and Lee immediately.

'Doctors.'

'Doctor.'

They all nodded at each other.

'I hear you guys had some excitement on M4C862.' Daniel said as he sat in the third chair. 'Teal'c said you discovered a new life-form?'

'It was amazing.' Bill Lee turned to him, excitement filling his slightly rotund face. 'Of course, until they started attacking and then it was pretty, well, terrifying is the word that I'd use.'

'I don't know how you do it.' Hamilton said leaning forward to look at Daniel almost pityingly.

'Do what?' Daniel asked bemused.

'Work with _him_.'

Daniel's eyebrows rose above the rim of his glasses and he absently noticed Bill sitting back with a slightly disgusted expression at his colleague's statement. 'Uh, him?'

'Colonel O'Neill.'

'Oh.' Daniel blinked. 'Him.'

'He's so…' Hamilton gestured. 'Military.'

'Yes.' Daniel agreed dryly.

'He saved our lives, Stephen.' Bill protested.

'That's his job, Bill.' Hamilton shot back. 'And I'm not saying I don't appreciate what he did in getting us out of there because I do and I did apologise to him because of that.'

There was clearly a 'but' hanging in the air; Daniel refused to voice it.

'But?' Bill prompted.

'But I think this whole thing could have been avoided if he'd only listened to us in the first place.' Hamilton argued. 'If we'd been able to study the creatures like we wanted, we might have learned more about them; realised what was going to happen before it happened.'

'And we might have provoked them into attacking us earlier.' Bill shot back. He shook his head.

Daniel saw the shiver that ran through the scientist's frame.

'You didn't see what they did to…' Bill swallowed convulsively. 'We knew they were intelligent…'

'We theorised.' Hamilton corrected. 'Based on the fact that they led us to others but it's possible that they were no more organised or intelligent than a swarm of bees.'

'Stephen…' Bill began to protest.

'If he had allowed us to communicate with the life-forms…' Hamilton cut in.

'I'm sorry.' Daniel put his hand up as he interrupted. Hamilton turned to him startled as though he had forgotten the archaeologist was there. 'You've just put forward two contradictory theories.' He pointed out to the scientist. 'Either the life-forms were unintelligent and no more than animals or they were intelligent and worthy of communication.'

'He's right.' Bill realised. 'We assumed they were intelligent but then we treated them like animals.' He sighed. 'Major Carter was probably right.' He glanced at Daniel and saw his quizzical expression. 'She theorised the life-forms had attacked us after we captured one of them.'

'Colonel O'Neill should still have allowed us to investigate the life-forms when we wanted to.' Hamilton continued to argue.

'I'm sure if Jack stopped you, he had a good reason.' Daniel said slowly in defence of his team-mate. 'He was probably just wanting to make sure you were safe.'

'Exactly.' Bill nodded. 'He was incredible, Doctor Jackson. He saved our lives.'

Hamilton looked about to reply but a nurse appeared and dragged him into the MRI room.

Bill and Daniel exchanged a relieved look.

'You'll have to forgive, Stephen.' Bill said. 'He's not used to working for the military.' He paused. 'I don't think any of us are.'

'It does take some getting used to.' Daniel agreed gently.

Another nurse appeared and Bill stood up. 'If you see Colonel O'Neill, can you thank him again for me?'

'Sure.' Daniel sighed in relief as he was left alone.

An hour later, cleared by Janet and showered, he headed into the small private room Jack had been assigned. He slipped into the room and nodded at Teal'c. Jack was curled up in the bed but his grey head rose from the pillow and looked over a shoulder to acknowledge Daniel.

'Hey.' Jack shifted into a sitting position and waved Daniel in. 'Teal'c said you were back.'

'Yeah.' Daniel shoved his hands in his pockets. 'So I hear you had some fun?'

Jack grimaced. 'Depends on your definition of fun.'

'Life-forms that could zip through matter?' Daniel took another couple of steps into the room. 'I thought you would have thought that was cool.'

'Indeed he did.' Teal'c confirmed with a slight lift to his lips.

Jack shot him a look. 'Until they started zipping through me!' He gestured at Daniel. 'How'd you get out of this gig anyway?'

'The Ankari.' Daniel shrugged. 'I'm the only one who can talk to them.'

'Of course you are.' Jack said without heat.

'You didn't want to talk with the life-form?' Daniel baited him mercilessly.

'It was a small, buzzing…thing.' Jack began heatedly before he caught the hint of mischief in Daniel's eyes. 'Funny.' He remarked.

'I told Hamilton you just wanted to make sure everyone was safe.' Daniel explained as he took a seat.

'Thank you!' Jack waved a hand at him. 'Why'd do you get that and they don't?'

'I'm used to you.' Daniel pointed out. He could see the question of whether Daniel considered that a good thing or not flicker through Jack's brown eyes. 'Doctor Lee wanted me to thank you again.' The archaeologist added hastily.

Jack leaned back on the pillows and fussed with his covers. 'It was Carter's plan.'

Daniel looked around as though noticing Sam's absence for the first time. 'Where is Sam anyway?'

'She's taking her Mini-Carter back to the Academy.' Jack replied.

'Mini-Carter?' Daniel questioned, trying and failing to keep the smile from his lips.

'She had a cadet from the Academy with her.' Jack said. 'Thinks the kid could be some kind of genius.'

'Is she?' Daniel asked genuinely interested.

'How should I know?' Jack shrugged. 'Carter seems to think so.'

'Guess she's probably right then.' Daniel concluded.

'She usually is.' Jack said, his voice ringing with the confidence he had in the team's resident astrophysicist. 'She usually is.'

o-O-o

'I still think I was right about the creatures.' Jennifer Hailey said as Major Carter walked her to the door of the Academy dormitory.

'You could have been.' Sam agreed easily. The young woman beside her was brilliant and the theory she had put forward had merit. Now they were safely back on Earth and a course of action wasn't dependent on it, Sam figured she could give her some praise for it. 'They obviously responded to electro-magnetic energy. It would have been fascinating to have learned more about them.'

They came to a stop outside the entrance.

'I guess we'll never know.' Sam continued. 'General Hammond has locked the address out of the system. Even if you're right, it's is too risky for us to return.'

'It's not about being right.' Jennifer said quietly. She looked across at Sam. 'I understand that now.' She drew herself up. 'It's about protecting your team like Colonel O'Neill did for us.'

Sam heard the hint of hero-worship and kept the smile off her face with difficulty. It looked like the Colonel had made another fan and in all honesty she couldn't fault the cadet for her taste. 'I'm glad to hear you say that, Cadet.'

'I wish I didn't have to come back here.' Jennifer admitted, letting her guard down a little more. 'Being there, seeing that place…' she shook her head, the carefully constructed chignon staying in place. 'It was incredible, ma'am.'

'If you apply yourself, do your assignments and work hard, you'll be back.' Sam said firmly.

Jennifer nodded. 'Yes, ma'am.' She smiled, the genuine pleasure lighting up her face. 'Thank you for giving me the experience.'

Sam felt a wave of delight. 'Don't waste it.'

'I won't.' Jennifer promised.

She began to turn away and Sam almost moved away but suddenly the cadet whirled back around to her.

'Ma'am?' Jennifer asked hesitantly. 'May I ask you a question?'

Sam nodded sharply. 'Of course, Cadet.'

'How do you handle knowing you're smarter than your COs?' Jennifer asked. 'Not Colonel O'Neill, ma'am.' She added hurriedly. 'I was meaning generally.'

Sam motioned at a nearby bench and they walked over to sit on. Neither of them relaxed; their body language still professional, posture parade ground perfect.

'I won't lie to you, Cadet,' Sam began as she considered how to answer the question, 'there have been times in my career when I have reported to someone who knew less about my area of expertise than I did.' She wet her lips, recalling her experience with General Bauer. 'And they've made decisions dismissing my opinion when I've known, when I've been sure without a question of a doubt that they are wrong and I'm right.'

'What did you do?' Jennifer asked curious.

'I protested.' Sam admitted.

'And then?' Jennifer prompted.

Sam met the cadet's gaze directly. 'And then I followed my orders.'

'Even when you knew they were making a mistake?' Jennifer looked a little disbelieving.

Sam adjusted her position and gestured at her. 'If you decide not to follow a direct order, you have to have a really good reason, Cadet. Unless the order is clearly unlawful, you can't decide which orders you follow and which you don't.' Most of the time, she added mentally. She had disobeyed orders in the past to save Earth; bent them to save a team-mate. She probably shouldn't mention those to an impressionable cadet though.

Jennifer considered her words. 'I understand, ma'am.'

'You also have to consider that normally it's a team effort, Cadet.' Sam continued. 'Take SG1. I may know more about astrophysics and science than the Colonel, Teal'c and Daniel, but they all have knowledge and experience that I don't. Daniel knows more languages than I do and he brings his knowledge of the mythologies and cultures to the team. Teal'c brings years of experience and he was trained in different fighting techniques and strategy employed by our enemies. The Colonel is also brilliant at strategy and tactics. We work together to get the best result.' She gestured at Jennifer. 'I may be right about my part but ultimately, the Colonel will decide a plan based on what is best tactically.'

'Like he did today.' Jennifer nodded in understanding.

Sam gave her a pleased smile. 'Exactly. You should report in. I don't want to get you in trouble.'

Jennifer rose from the bench. 'Thank you again, ma'am.'

Sam watched her enter the building and turned away. She made her way back to her car and checked her watch. She should probably go straight home, Sam considered, but she decided to return to the SGC. The Colonel was in the infirmary and Daniel had been due back from being off-world. It didn't take her long before she was back in the confines of the mountain and back in her comfortable BDUs. She ran into General Hammond in the corridor as she made her way to the infirmary.

'Sir.'

Hammond smiled at her, his pale blue eyes warming. 'Your cadet get back to the Academy safely?'

'Yes, sir.' Sam smiled back at him. 'Thank you for allowing me to show her the Stargate, sir. I think it has made a difference.'

'Walk with me, Major.' Hammond requested. She acquiesced and they turned down the corridor. 'I've been thinking we need to strengthen our training programme.'

'Sir?'

'Add in a real life simulation of some kind that the trainees would not necessarily know is a simulation.'

'Like the war games that the Jaffa and the Goa'uld use.' Sam realised.

'I've been thinking about it since you discovered the war game a while back.' Hammond admitted. 'We would do the same although without the bloodshed. I tend to agree with Teal'c that we can't really determine if someone is ready unless we've seen them stand up in a real life situation.' He gestured at her. 'General Kerrigan will be assigned to the run the new programme.'

Sam nodded, pleased. 'He's a good choice, sir.'

'He is.' Hammond's smile widened. 'I'd like you and the rest of SG1 to work with General Kerrigan to establish a viable scenario for next week's training exercise.'

'Next week, sir?' Sam almost stopped walking. 'I, er, thought SG8 were scheduled to manage the trainees next week.'

'Unfortunately, two of SG8 are down with the flu, Major. SG1 is being assigned in their place.' Hammond informed her.

'Does the Colonel know, sir?' Sam asked tentatively. Dealing with the trainees wasn't exactly on the Colonel's list of favourite activities.

'I'll leave you to inform him and the rest of SG1, Major.' Hammond said, a glint of mischief in his eyes. 'Dismissed.'

Sam was barely aware of acknowledging the dismissal and turning in the opposite direction to take her back towards the infirmary room. Maybe she should ignore the order to tell the Colonel, Sam considered. Her words to Hailey came back to her; it was the military, she followed orders. She sighed and entered the room.

'Carter.' Jack greeted her with a smile; Teal'c with a nod. Daniel got up and gave her a hug before he waved her into the seat he had just occupied and pulled another one over.

'How are you feeling, sir?' Sam asked delaying her news.

'Better.' Jack replied. 'I don't know why I'm stuck in here.'

'Uh, sir?' Sam cleared her throat. 'General Hammond asked me to inform everyone that we will be managing the training exercises next week.' She quickly elaborated filling the others in on her conversation with the General.

'You're kidding me.' Jack muttered.

'I'm afraid not, sir.' Sam sympathised. She smiled at him brightly. 'But when you think about it, coming up with a scenario could be fun.'

'Fun.' Jack repeated with a glare.

'It is not fun.' Teal'c said firmly.

'See.' Jack pointed at Teal'c.

'It is a serious endeavour to determine which of your warriors will excel in battle.' Teal'c continued.

They all looked at him.

Jack returned his glare to Sam.

'With respect, sir, I agree with Teal'c.' Sam said. 'It is a good way of assessing the skills of the trainees and,' she smiled, 'it could be fun.'

'I think Sam's right.' Daniel said with a smirk as Jack continued to scowl at their female team-mate.

'Can Daniel get shot in this training scenario?' Jack asked without moving his gaze from Sam.

Sam's lips twitched. 'Sure, sir.'

'Sam!' Daniel protested with a laugh.

'Sweet.' Jack grinned at Sam. 'You're absolutely right.' He pointed at her, his warm chocolate eyes sparkling with humour. 'This is going to be fun.'

Daniel complained and Sam sat back to enjoy the banter as Teal'c joined in the teasing. It was definitely a team effort, Sam thought with satisfaction. She might not have been right about the creatures on M4C862 and time would tell about Cadet Hailey, but she knew she was right about one thing; SG1 worked as a team.


	43. Protective Measures

**Author's Note: **Sam/Jack UST/Angst. Team friendship.

**Entity Recap:** _The SGC is dialling one of the planets from the Ancient repository of knowledge. The wormhole opens and they send a MALP through. Suddenly the MALP begins to fly. They realise there is a transmission coming back through the wormhole and a dangerous EM spike causes the computers to short out, electrocuting Walter and Sam. They shut off the wormhole. The computers are fried and Sam works with Siler to get them back on line; Hammond keeps the mountain on lockdown._

_When the computers come back up, Sam is briefing them when a camera moves and video automatically is screened on the wall of the room. They realise the transmission is actually an alien entity and it's still in their computer. Hammond orders the computer purged. When Siler and Sam check to see whether the computer is clean, they discover a small anomaly – the MALP room is showing power usage. They get inside and SG1 discover the alien has built what Sam calls a 'memory mainframe' – it had no where else to go._

_Jack wants to blow it up – Sam and Daniel want to talk with the entity. Hammond gives permission for Sam to try and she types a question into the computer at the heart of the mainframe. However, when Sam suddenly becomes uncommunicative, they realise something has happened, the power is cut and Sam rushed to the infirmary. She initially seems to have no life signs but her heartbeat comes back on its own; Janet realises Sam has two brainwaves – the entity is in Sam._

_When Sam regains consciousness, it is clear the entity has control. As a clearly distressed Jack tells Janet to focus on getting it out of her, Janet tells him she doesn't know how. While the entity learns to use a voice synthesiser, the male members of SG1 talk. It is clear they have differing views; Daniel realises that Jack, on some level, is blaming their decision to communicate with the entity for what happened to Sam; Teal'c also seems to agree with Jack telling Daniel that had they blown it up, Sam would not have been harmed. Daniel tells them that no matter what happens, Sam wasn't wrong to want to communicate._

_Jack returns to Sam; the entity has learned how to use the voice synthesiser and tells Jack and Janet that it chose Sam because she was important to them; it can't go back to the MALP room device and it cannot leave Sam without 'terminating' Sam and itself – and they won't 'terminate' Sam. Janet realises it went into Sam out of self-preservation. At a briefing, Janet notes that she can't detect any signs that Sam is still alive – Sam's brainwave resembles someone who has suffered major brain damage. She doesn't know how to get it out and with the mountain on lockdown they can't contact their allies. Daniel points out the entity says Sam is still within and offers to talk with it, saying maybe he can convince it to leave willingly._

_Jack accompanies him with a zat as protection. As Daniel talks with the entity, it is revealed their MALP caused damage to the alien world and the entity was trying to destroy Earth to preserve its world. It claims it would have succeeded but for the power interruption. Daniel tells it that it has succeeded in preserving its world because they won't go back – Jack interrupts and tells it they will – they'll go back with an army of probes if the entity doesn't leave Sam. Daniel protests but Jack overrides him and Hammond backs up Jack. The entity moves suddenly running into the corridor. Trapped, it sends energy into the base's computer system. Teal'c suggests its trying to return to the mainframe, Jack zats it. It stops momentarily but continues. With the base safety at risk, in a heart-breaking moment, Jack zats it again – effectively killing Sam._

_Jack sits by Sam's side in the infirmary. She is hooked up to life support. Janet goes to talk to him. She is clearly upset herself; she tells him Sam made a living will and its time to let her go – only her body is living, there is no brain activity of any kind. A broken Jack tells her to give it a minute. Daniel and Teal'c join them. _

_As the SGC brings the computer back on line, a single line appears saying 'I am here' over and over on the monitor in the MALP room. SG1 are called to the MALP room. Jack is about to order the consoles to be blown up when Daniel realises it's Sam. The entity couldn't go back to the MALP but it couldn't leave Sam without killing them both – it transferred Sam into the computer before Jack killed it in order to ensure Jack wouldn't destroy its homeworld. A hopeful Jack calls Hammond. Janet hooks Sam up to the computer and energy is transferred back into her body. Sam regains consciousness much to the relief of SG1 and especially Jack. _

**Protective Measures**

'OK,' Janet Fraiser broke the silence in the MALP room, her eyes skipping over the relieved faces of SG1 and General Hammond, 'we need to get Major Carter back to the infirmary now.' Her hands were already busy unhooking everything to prepare Sam for transport. Her eyes landed on the man in her way. 'Sir.'

Jack O'Neill's eyes were pinned to Sam's and Janet wasn't unaware that Sam's eyes were equally pinned to Jack's. The Colonel started as though he'd only just heard Janet's prompt. 'Hmmm?'

'We need to move the Major back to the infirmary, sir.' Janet repeated kindly. She understood his need to be close, understood his need not to lose sight of Sam alive and breathing. Less than an hour before, he'd sat by her bedside believing he'd killed her. Janet could only imagine how that had felt especially given what the two military officers of SG1 felt for each other.

'Right.' Jack took a step back, removing the hand that had rested on top of the covers and shoving it into his pants' pocket.

Two medics moved forward to help Janet shift the gurney.

Sam suddenly coughed weakly. Her blue eyes widened in alarm as her hand moved to her chest. 'Janet…'

Janet halted the gurney and stepped forward immediately to listen to Sam's heartbeat and breathing.

'Doc?' Jack prompted worriedly.

'She's stopped breathing! She's going into cardiac arrest!' She stated urgently. Her brown eyes flew to her medics even as she attached a breathing pump and another medic began compressions. 'Let's move! Go!'

She was barely aware of the journey back, of a worried SG1 and Hammond following; her whole being was intent on keeping Sam alive. She and her team raced into the treatment room. A nurse moved to hook Sam up to the monitoring equipment, another brought over the paddles. Janet ordered the drugs she needed without thought, her hands taking the paddles. She waited until the drug was administered and the nurse stepped back.

'Clear.' She said loudly. She could feel the jolt through the equipment she held. Her eyes flew to the monitor. 'No rhythm. Charge to two-fifty. Clear.' Another jolt. Sam's heartbeat started. The Major stirred, coughing weakly before lapsing into unconsciousness.

Janet listened to the heartbeat and nodded with satisfaction. She gave orders for oxygen and an IV. Her nursing team moved in to get Sam situated properly.

'Doc?'

Jack's anxiety pulled Janet's attention from her patient finally. She turned to look at him, unsurprised to find him just behind her. The Colonel looked exhausted; dark circles had formed under his openly worried brown eyes and the lines that carved through his face were deeper than normal. She wondered briefly if she should be concerned about him collapsing.

'She's OK, sir.' Janet assured him calmly. 'I think her body was just reacting to the shock of Sam's consciousness being in control again. She's been through a great deal in the last twenty-four hours.' She was aware her words were an understatement; an entity had occupied Sam's body, suppressed Sam's brain, her body had been zatted twice, her consciousness transferred into a computer and back into her body…it was a miracle Sam had survived. 'We're going to need to keep her under observation here in the infirmary.'

Jack nodded.

'You should get some rest, Colonel.' Janet said quietly.

'I'm fine.' His hard stare challenged her to argue the point.

Janet sighed and shoved her hands in the deep pockets of her white medical coat. She could order him to leave but maybe it would begin _his_ healing if he stayed with her. She nodded at him sharply and she caught a glimpse of his relief before he dropped his gaze. She took one final glance at Sam before she walked out. She stayed in the corridor to gather her composure before she entered the observation room where General Hammond and the other members of SG1 waited.

They all showed signs of the stressful events. Daniel Jackson was too pale; his eyes red-rimmed as though he had been crying. Teal'c's dark eyes glimmered with churning emotions that usually the impassive Jaffa was able to suppress. Even the General looked exhausted, his face reddened as though he had run a marathon. All three of them looked at her for answers despite the fact that she knew they would have overheard her conversation with the Colonel.

Janet felt the weight of their expectation. 'If we can keep her stable for the next twenty-four hours, I believe she'll make a full recovery.'

'Very good.' Hammond turned to Daniel. 'That was a good call in the MALP room, Doctor Jackson.'

Daniel flushed. He'd been the one to correctly realise the entity that had remained in the computer was Sam.

Hammond gestured at Janet. 'Keep me informed, Doctor.' He gave a small smile. 'I have a base to get up and running.' He left them without another word.

Janet motioned through the window at Jack and Sam. 'Why don't you join them?' She could see the indecision written plain on Daniel's face and Teal'c also hesitated. 'Go on.' She encouraged. 'I think they could both do with your support.'

Teal'c inclined his head solemnly. Daniel nodded. She watched as they left the observation room and entered the treatment room. Jack had taken the same stool he had been perched on earlier. Daniel drew up a chair on the opposite side of the bed while Teal'c took a second stool close to the Colonel.

Janet nodded to herself. It had been a difficult day for them all. They'd come so close to losing Sam. When they had believed she was dead, it had been devastating for SG1. It had been devastating for her. She and Sam were friends, good friends. Seeing her lying there possessed by the entity…Janet couldn't recall ever feeling so helpless. That might have been horrifying enough on its own but the moment the Colonel zatted Sam for the second time…seeing her friend's body on the corridor floor, so still, so lifeless. Janet wiped hurriedly at the moisture that seeped from her eyes with trembling hands and stepped back from the observation window.

There was a tentative knock at the door. 'Doctor Fraiser?'

She kept her head forward to hide the tell-tale sign of her tears. 'Yes, Nurse?'

'Lieutenant Collins has just come in. He's fallen down the stairs.'

'I'll be right there.' Janet was proud that she kept her voice crisp and even. She heard the nurse's departing footsteps and took in a shaky breath as she swiftly swiped at the rest of her tears. She took one final look at SG1 through the window before she turned away. They would heal; they had each other and they didn't need her – Lieutenant Collins did.

o-O-o

Teal'c let the sight of Samantha Carter settle his soul and let go of the angst that had filled every hour since the entity had taken control of her. An oxygen mask covered her too pale face and her hair lay in disarray on the pillow; she looked tremendously weak yet he knew it was an illusion. She was strong. She had survived the entity's possession; the trauma.

She was safe.

It was all that mattered to Teal'c. He let his own feelings of guilt at failing to protect her, the pain of believing she was lost and the hope that she lived, slip away. She did not need the burden of his emotions; she would require his strength and that of their team-mates.

His dark eyes roamed first to Daniel Jackson sat beside her on the other side of the bed. The archaeologist's hand rested on their team-mate's arm as though he needed the reassurance of touch that she was alive. Perhaps he did, Teal'c considered.

His eyes turned to the military man beside him and saw how O'Neill's eyes glanced off the way Daniel touched Sam. He believed the Colonel wished he had the same freedom to show his affection and love for her. O'Neill had struggled all day to contain his feelings for his fellow officer; to show nothing more to the world than a concerned CO and not a man desperately in love with a woman. The struggle had climaxed with O'Neill shooting Major Carter to save the base – an act they had all believed at the time had killed her. His mind slipped back to that awful memory…

_Everything and everyone seemed frozen. Jack stood over the crumpled form of Sam, the zat held loosely in his hand, a horrified audience looking on. _

_Janet moved suddenly, stooping to the other woman with a grim determination. 'I need a crash cart here stat!' She yelled. _

_Teal'c moved, running past a shocked Daniel. The Jaffa grabbed the medical equipment, and followed the nurses back to the corridor. He handed everything over as the doctor and her team worked to save Sam. He drew his team leader away and took away the zat that hung from Jack's lifeless grip._

'_God. What have I done?' The words were barely audible as Jack shoved a hand through his hair. _

_Teal'c felt Daniel move to stand beside them. All of their attention was pinned to the still form of their team-mate._

'_I have a pulse!' _

_Janet's shout had Daniel slapping Teal'c's shoulder and patting Jack's back consolingly. _

'_You hear that, Jack?' Daniel said softly. 'She's going to be OK.'_

_Jack swallowed hard and didn't reply. _

'_Let's get ready to move her!' Janet's call had them moving out of the way as the gurney trundled past them. They had followed it all the way back to the room, watched as Janet continued to work. _

_Eventually she walked over to talk them, her arms tightly crossed over her chest as though she was in pain. Teal'c felt his stomach sink at the look in her distressed eyes and he saw Jack shake his head out of the corner of his eyes._

'_Sam is…' Janet stopped as her voice broke. She took a breath. 'We managed to get her heart beating again and we've put her on a respirator.'_

'_So she'll be OK?' Daniel asked hopefully; it was the question they all wanted answered. His arms were wound tightly around his torso._

'_There's no sign of any brain activity.' Janet said quietly._

_Daniel flinched and turned away; Jack's face closed up. Teal'c drew himself up as he realised what the doctor was telling them._

'_The machine is keeping her alive.' Janet said brokenly. 'There's nothing more I can do.'_

'_But she's alive, right?' Jack said, his eyes daring her to disagree._

'_Her body is being sustained.' Janet agreed. 'But…it's unlikely that she will…she will…' her eyes filled with tears, 'I'm sorry, sir.'_

'_Thank you, Doctor. We understand.' Hammond's voice drew their attention. Teal'c could see the tears shining in the General's eyes as he looked at SG1. 'You'll want some time with her.' The General's gaze landed on Jack. 'You did the right thing, son.' Hammond walked over and took hold of Sam's hand. He gently squeezed it before he left, Janet following him from the room._

_Jack walked over to the bed. Daniel and Teal'c followed him. _

'_I can't believe she's…' Daniel cut himself off. His head bowed as he blinked back tears. _

_Teal'c placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder._

_Jack remained silent. His hand crept towards the bed before he drew back. _

'_I can't do this.' Daniel whirled away. _

_Teal'c watched in empathy. They had already lost so many they cared about. To lose Samantha Carter – their treasured sister…it was too cruel. He gently leaned forward and placed a hand on her arm. He bowed his own head in silent grief. He looked over at Jack._

_The Colonel was staring at Sam, his face a mask of devastation._

'_You should not blame yourself, O'Neill.' Teal'c said quietly. 'You did what had to be done.'_

_A muscle flexed in Jack's jaw. 'I insisted on doing it my way. You'd think I would have learned by now.'_

_Teal'c knew there was nothing he could say. 'I will leave you.' He said softly. The Jaffa knew the other man would be more comfortable making his goodbyes in private. He walked out into the corridor and made his way at a sedate pace to Daniel's office._

_It took him a moment to locate the archaeologist. Daniel sat on the floor in the far shadows looking at the picture of Sha're, his late wife. His face was wet with tears. Teal'c joined him hesitantly, lowering himself to the floor and sitting cross-legged beside him._

'_Jack was right.' Daniel said eventually. 'The entity wanted to destroy us.' He gave a bitter laugh. 'I wanted to talk to it.'_

'_Your conversation with the entity revealed useful information.' Teal'c said. He held his head high. 'You were not wrong to try.' He admitted._

_Daniel looked over at him. 'Is Jack…?'_

'_Still with Major Carter.' Teal'c confirmed. _

'_I can't believe he shot her.' Daniel confessed._

'_He had no choice.'_

'_I know.' Daniel sighed. 'I don't think I could have done it.' He placed the picture aside and swiped at his face. 'How's he going to get past this? How do we get past this?'_

'_I do not know.' Teal'c said quietly. 'I only know Major Carter would want us to try.'_

_Daniel nodded. He took his glasses off and rubbed his face dry. He replaced them. 'We should, uh…' he pointed at the door._

'_Indeed.' Teal'c said. They would return to the infirmary room and say goodbye one last time and they would be there for Jack and for each other…_

Teal'c brought his mind back to the present. The events after their return had turned everything around; their team-mate was alive. Still, it was going to be a difficult time.

They had no idea if Major Carter knew what had occurred; O'Neill would still have to deal with the guilt of knowing he had shot to kill her even if it had not succeeded, and Teal'c knew Daniel sharply felt the sting of disapproval from wanting to communicate with the entity even though it may have cost Sam her life. Teal'c inwardly renewed his commitment and loyalty to his team-mates; they would get past the events as a team, as a family. He was certain of it.

o-O-o

Daniel could feel the steady pulse of Sam's heartbeat under the fingers he had wrapped around her wrist. He hadn't lost someone else he cared about; she was alive. He felt his surging emotions swell in his body; his chest tightening on a wave of relief and guilt. It was the guilt that surged to the surface and worried at him.

Both he and Sam had suggested communicating with the entity but she had been the one who had done it. He should have stepped forward – off-world it would have been him who approached and made contact, who tried to understand. He wondered whether he should be worried that he didn't mind the idea of dying – not that he wanted to die or was suicidal, it was just that he realised the notion didn't scare him. Maybe because he had already died too many times.

Losing Sam had scared him.

His parents might not have gifted him with a sister but the universe had in Sam. She shared his love of study; understood the academic and intellectual curiosity that drove him in his love of archaeology and linguistics. They complemented each other; science and art. He often found himself talking with her when he was stuck on a translation and he knew she often bounced ideas off him. They got each other. More she had been his friend from the moment they had met. Without question. Without hesitation. She had simply accepted him in a way no-one else except maybe Sha're had ever done.

Daniel rubbed his thumb over her skin. After Abydos, Jack might have seen to his physical needs – somewhere to stay, clothes, money – and he was grateful, truly grateful – but it had been Sam who had made the first few days back on Earth bearable emotionally. Sam had been his comfort; someone to confide in – a friend. His friendship with Jack had been based on their shared experience of the first trip to Abydos at the time; his friendship with Teal'c had been non-existent. Sam had been a godsend. She had provided a buffer between his civilian academia and the militaristic nature of the SGC and their team-mates. They had quickly become each others' allies.

His blue eyes never shifted from Sam's face. Their alliance had come into play in the MALP room when they had discovered the nest and interface the entity had created. He had wanted to talk with it. Sam had known that. He had complained to her after the General's order to wipe it from the main computer earlier. She had supported him. Had she really believed communicating with it was the right approach or had he influenced her unfairly? He would never know the truth because he was fairly certain if he asked her, Sam would tell him that he hadn't influenced her at all. His guilt surged forward again.

'… _no matter what happens, how this turns out, Sam wasn't wrong to try to communicate with it.'_

His earlier words to Jack and Teal'c mocked him. All of them had been in the MALP room trying to make sense of the entity going into Sam. Jack had believed the whole nest had been a trap. At the time, Daniel had defended the approach he and Sam had taken. He had missed Sam standing shoulder to shoulder with him supporting their idea; had felt as though he stood on one side of a gaping chasm with Jack and Teal'c on the other. He had never felt the differences between himself and his friends so keenly; never felt their disapproval for his preferred way of doing things so sharply.

Yet it would seem that they had been right and he had been wrong. The entity had admitted that it had gone into Sam to preserve its own life. If Sam had died it would have been his fault, Daniel mused. He had wanted to communicate with it. His eyes flickered to Jack. If Sam had died he wasn't certain the older man would have ever recovered from it. It had been Jack who had fired the zat and ostensibly killed her. Daniel figured Jack would never have forgiven him for getting Sam infected by the entity in the first place.

He sighed softly at his muddled thinking. At least he had redeemed himself by recognising that it was Sam in the MALP mainframe and not the entity. Of course, Daniel thought with sudden clarity, he had only realised it was Sam because he had talked with the entity; it had told them that it couldn't go back – had told them that it could not leave Sam without killing her. Teal'c had even allowed that Daniel's discussion with the entity had elicited useful information. So, maybe he hadn't been so wrong after all.

Daniel shifted his gaze back to Sam. And maybe all that mattered was that Sam had made it; she was alive. His fingers pressed against her wrist again to the steady beat of her pulse.

o-O-o

Jack stared at the ground. He was torn. Part of him wanted to be closer to Carter, to hold her hand like Daniel and have the reassurance of her warm skin under his fingers. But he couldn't. He was her CO; touching wasn't allowed. Besides, he couldn't help thinking it was his fault she was there and that led to the other part of him…the part of him that didn't want to be in the room at all.

A part of him that wanted to leave; to go home, climb into his bed and pretend the day hadn't happened. That he hadn't failed to protect Carter again; that he hadn't aimed a zat at the woman he loved; that he hadn't shot her not once, but twice. That he hadn't ended up in the damn corridor with a zat in his hand and aiming it her only because he had taunted the entity, threatened it, let his anger spill over.

If she had died…

But she hadn't.

Still, his mind couldn't stop returning to the moment in the corridor. He had watched uncertain as the entity had raised Carter's arms, had sent energy crackling into the computer. Jack hadn't known it was sending Carter to safety; had only believed like Teal'c that it was trying to escape again.

He had raised the zat.

Fired the weapon.

The entity had paused and stared back at him angrily; Carter's blue eyes filled with hatred and defiance. It had continued.

Jack knew he had hesitated. He had known he should shoot again and stop it but he had known a second shot would also kill Carter. It had only been the knowledge that she would never have wanted him to put her, to put whatever he felt for her, before the safety of others that had prompted him to raise his arm a second time. Fire the second shot.

He had killed her.

Only Janet's swift action in ensuring Carter's body was resuscitated had given them a chance and one that had seemed to quickly slip away again. When he was left alone with Carter he hadn't held her hand or kissed her the way that he'd wanted. He'd felt as though he'd lost that right – not that he'd ever had it except in wishes and time loops. He'd known he'd had no right to sit beside her bed; to pretend that she was simply sleeping so he could pretend she was alive that he hadn't killed her.

'_I think its time to let her go, sir.'_

Janet's quiet, heartbroken words had run through Jack like a dagger. How could he let go? He had confessed once he would rather die than lose her and he had meant it. Sitting by Carter's bedside knowing she was dead, that he had killed her; that he had lost her…

Daniel had saved her. The archaeologist had talked to the entity but more importantly he had listened. He had heard what Jack hadn't wanted to hear and it had saved Carter. In the MALP room, Jack had wanted to blow the apparatus up again but Daniel had stopped them; Daniel had worked it out that it wasn't the entity but Sam, and Jack had wanted so desperately to believe him, to believe that it was Carter.

'_I was shouting for you to hear.' Carter had said when they'd gotten her back._

'_We heard.' Jack had replied._

But he hadn't. He hadn't heard a thing…it had been Daniel. Gratitude and jealousy pulled at him fiercely.

He had killed her.

Daniel had saved her.

Daniel had saved him.

Jack's eyes flitted up to look at her. His gaze roamed over her face. Her eyes opened briefly and looked right at him. Jack was caught by surprise and he found himself looking back at her completely unguarded. So many emotions swirled between them and suddenly he was back behind a thin blue flickering barrier on a ship…back in a chair revealing just how much he'd slipped over the line with her, with an officer under his command…

'_I didn't leave because I'd rather die myself than lose Carter.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because I care about her. A lot more than I'm supposed to.'_

Her eyes drifted shut again.

He was too close, Jack realised. He stood suddenly.

'I have to…' Jack gestured vaguely at the door and ignored the startled look on Daniel's face, the raised eyebrow on Teal'c's. He spun on his heel and walked out. He walked without thinking, without any destination in mind…all he knew was that he needed to be anywhere but in the infirmary room with the woman he loved; the woman he had shot.

His feet slowed as he realised he had ended up at her lab and he whirled around and headed for the elevator. He could do with a shower, he thought resolutely. Clean clothes. Food. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. He ignored the way his stomach roiled in protest.

The locker room was blessedly empty. He stripped efficiently and got into the shower. Hot water rushed over him. Jack turned his face up to the spray.

'_Just concentrate on getting it out of her.'_

'_I don't know how.'_

Don't think about it, he told himself.

'_Jack, we may have to make some difficult choices. I know that Major Carter means a great deal to you.' _

'_She's a very valuable member of my team, sir.' _

Don't think about it, he begged himself.

_His arm raised; blue lightening shooting out. _

_Carter's crumpled body on the floor._

Don't.

Think.

About it.

'_I think its time to let her go, sir.'_

The cry broke free before Jack could stop it. The struggle to contain his emotions – the struggle he'd been fighting since the entity had taken her – was lost in an instant. He bowed his head, almost collapsing against the tile as sob after sob shook him.

It felt like forever before he raised his head, rubbed his face under the spray to eliminate the evidence of his crying jag. He finished showering methodically and wrapped a towel around his lower body as he headed into the locker area. He dried himself; changed into a clean set of BDUs. He sat on the bench listlessly.

'_I have observed. You value the life of one. This one is important.' The entity's voice sounded harshly from the synthesiser. _

_Jack had tensed. 'She is.'_

'_For this reason this one was chosen. You will not terminate this one in order to destroy me.'_

Jack wanted to believe that the entity had meant that he had observed how integral Carter was to the whole running of the base and the Stargate, but he couldn't help but wonder if it had observed something more personal between him and Carter, if it had picked up on his feelings for her. Had that been the reason why she had been chosen?

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs, his hands loosely clasped together. The frat regs existed for many reasons but the main one, the big one was to protect military personnel. Protect junior staff from unwanted advances; protect them in the field from making personal decisions rather than tactical ones; protect them from giving their enemy an advantage, a way to get to them.

The first of those might not apply to him and Carter – he knew she felt the same way about him as he did about her – but the rest…he had hesitated in shooting in her a second time. Given how Hammond had cautioned him, Jack had evidently shown enough about how he felt for the General to be concerned that he wouldn't make an unbiased decision. But what was worse was the thought that maybe his feelings had led the entity to choose Carter in the first place.

Jack winced and rubbed his hands over his face. Oh, he'd done a really bang-up job of protecting Carter. He was the senior officer. How had he let an attraction and liking Carter slip into love? How had it happened? How had he let it happen? He had fooled himself, Jack realised. He had initially fooled himself because he'd thought she would never return his feelings so it didn't matter what he felt. And later, when he'd discovered his feelings were returned, that shockingly she felt the same way, he'd fooled them both into thinking they could handle everything so he could have the hope of one day being with her. He should have told her – should have told himself – that it wasn't going to happen, that they had to move on. It would have been hell and it would have hurt them both for a while but he should have done it. Protecting Carter should have come first; keeping her safe.

His jaw clenched. He'd fooled himself into thinking that because SG1 wasn't the usual military unit that it was OK to care about her more than he should, that it was OK to care about them all more than he should as their team-leader, their CO. He was way over the line with them all not just Carter. His mind slipped back to the previous weekend; they had helped Carter move house. The day had been filled with laughter and banter; jokes about the training scenario they had just done with the latest batch of possible recruits. Somewhere, somehow in the last four years they had shifted from colleagues to team-mates to friends to family so fast it left him breathless. But they couldn't be family.

A perfect sunny day and the feeling of being happy with his arms around his wife as she showed off their son's school work flashed through his head. The sound of a fatal gunshot ripping through the air. The cold that had seeped into his bones at the sound had him shivering anew. He hadn't protected the last family he'd had, Jack thought harshly. He'd lost his son, his wife. He'd failed to protect them just like he'd failed to protect Carter. Well, it was never too late to start doing the right thing.

The locker room door opened and Jack looked up to check who it was.

Teal'c closed the door behind him and approached Jack cautiously. The Jaffa sat beside him. 'This is most difficult, O'Neill.'

Jack wet his lips and rubbed his fingers together.

'You did what had to be done.' Teal'c continued. 'I believe Major Carter will understand.'

Jack lurched to his feet. His hand was on the door handle when Teal'c stopped him.

'O'Neill.'

Jack didn't turn back. 'Look after them, Teal'c.' He opened the door and stepped out. He made his way to the General's office quickly. He hovered in the open doorway, his hand paused mid-way to the door-frame to knock as he realised the General was on the red phone.

Hammond waved him inside. 'Yes, Mister President. Understood, sir. Thank you, sir.' He put the phone down and looked across the desk at Jack who stood nervously in front of him. 'What can I do for you, Colonel?' There was a surprised tone to the General's voice as though he hadn't expected to see Jack. He probably hadn't, Jack mused. The General had probably expected him to still be with Carter.

Jack felt his jaw tighten. 'I'd like to request some leave, sir.'

Hammond looked at him intently, his pale blue eyes boring into Jack's. He finally gestured. 'Shut the door and take a seat, Jack.'

Jack followed the orders with a sinking heart.

'You can't blame yourself for what happened.' Hammond began, his clasped hands rested on a folder on his desk. 'Perhaps if I had allowed Doctor Jackson to talk with it when we first discovered it, things may have transpired differently. I know this hasn't been easy for you. It hasn't been easy for any of us. It's probably best for you and your team to use this time to…'

'With respect, General,' Jack cut into the older man's comforting pep talk, 'I think it's best for my team if I get some distance from them.'

Hammond looked at Jack again.

Jack waited. He hoped Hammond got the meaning in his statement beyond the obvious.

The General sat back and sighed. 'If you really think you need to do this…'

'I do.' Jack said quickly.

'Very well.' Hammond nodded, his bald head gleaming under the lights. 'You have permission to leave the base. Take a week. I'll put through the paperwork.'

Jack felt relief flood him. 'Thank you, sir.' He got to his feet.

'Jack.' Hammond gazed at him kindly. 'If you ever need to talk, my door is always open.'

Jack couldn't speak. He nodded sharply. He didn't hesitate; he headed straight back to the locker room; he changed and grabbed his stuff. He refused to think about it, refused to think how Carter would react when he wasn't there for her…he was too close, they were too close. He needed distance.

Thirty minutes later, he was on the road to Minnesota, putting miles and miles between him and the SGC; between him and SG1 and trying hard not to feel like he was leaving them behind…

o-O-o

Sam fumbled sleepily with the oxygen mask over her face. A hand gently enclosed hers and helped remove it. She turned her head and smiled at Teal'c as he placed the mask to the side.

'Hey.'

Daniel's quiet word drew her attention and she turned to greet him. 'Daniel.' She frowned at how tired he looked. 'You look terrible.' She struggled to sit up and Teal'c moved to help her. She glanced around the infirmary room. 'Where's the Colonel?'

Teal'c and Daniel looked at each other.

'I will retrieve Doctor Fraiser.' Teal'c said solemnly. He left swiftly.

Sam looked after him in bemusement. 'Daniel,' she began, 'what's going on?'

Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose and sat on the bed beside her. 'Sam, what's the last thing you remember?'

She looked at him confused. 'I was trying to communicate with the entity in the computer. I…I, uh, I think I got electrocuted again?'

'You don't remember what happened?' Daniel checked.

'Did something else happen?' Sam asked a bit disturbed by the question. She searched for a drink.

Daniel anticipated her. He handed her a glass. 'Are you sure you don't remember anything else?'

Sam took a grateful sip of the liquid before she replied. 'Daniel,' she said, putting the glass down, 'what's happened?'

Her friend pressed his lips together. 'You don't remember waking up in the MALP room? Telling Jack you were shouting for us to hear?'

She glared at him.

'OK, OK.' Daniel took her hand. 'When you began communicating with the entity, it used the opportunity to transfer itself into you.'

Her eyes went wide. She swallowed hard. 'Tell me everything, Daniel. Everything.'

'We didn't know whether you were still in, well, you.' Daniel admitted quietly.

Sam paled.

Daniel squeezed her hand. 'Jack, he, er, he kind of threatened it if it didn't give you back to us and it transferred you into the thing in the MALP room. I mean, your consciousness. But Jack had to shoot you with a zat…it, well, your body.'

'He shot me?' Sam double-checked what she had heard.

'He zatted you twice. He…he thought he'd killed you, Sam.' Daniel said gently. 'Janet resuscitated your body but there was no brain activity. We spent about an hour thinking,' tears sprang into his eyes and it was Sam's turn to squeeze his hand comfortingly, 'thinking you were…you know, dead.'

'Holy Hannah.' Sam muttered. She shook her head. What Daniel had told her seemed unreal. She had been possessed by the entity? Jack had shot her? Thought he'd killed her? Her chest tightened and she tried to breathe. She knew how Jack must have felt. She had fired on Martouf and that had been bad enough. If it had been Jack…she had nightmares where sometimes it wasn't Martouf and it was Jack. Each time she had the nightmare it scared her to death. Her eyes sought Daniel's.

'You managed to let us know you were in there, in the MALP thing, and Janet managed to get you back into your body.' Daniel told her. 'You were back with us for a minute but you crashed and we've been waiting for you to wake up since.'

Sam realised she could vaguely remember waking up. She had woken briefly and looked straight at Jack. She was certain of it. He had looked so exhausted; his face had looked so grave. But his eyes; like hot chocolate, so warm and filled with love and comfort. She had felt so loved; safe.

'The Colonel was here.' Sam murmured.

Daniel looked at her startled. 'You remember?'

'I think I woke up earlier or came to anyway.' Sam said. 'He was here.'

'He was.' Daniel confirmed.

'Where is he?' Sam asked. It was unusual for him to leave any of them when they were injured.

'He's…he took off, Sam.' Daniel gave an apologetic grimace. 'General Hammond told us Jack's on leave for a week.'

'Oh.' Sam blinked. Disappointment filled her. He'd left?

Daniel's fingers tightened on hers. 'You have to understand, Sam. When he thought you were dead…' He trailed away awkwardly.

'It's OK, Daniel.' She dropped her gaze to their joined hands.

'I'm really sorry, Sam.' The words seemed to tumble out of Daniel. 'This is all my fault. If I hadn't wanted to talk to it…'

'Hey, I agreed with you.' Sam said firmly. 'And I'm OK. Really.'

Footsteps had them both turning to meet the returning Teal'c and the diminutive doctor at his side.

'Major.' Janet smiled warmly at her, reaching for the chart. 'You gave us quite a scare.'

'She doesn't remember anything.' Daniel said as he slipped off the bed and let go of Sam's hand.

'Well, that wouldn't be unusual.' Janet said briskly turning to Sam. 'Your mind suffered quite a trauma. Some amnesia is probably to be expected.' She looked at the two men. 'If you'll excuse us, gentlemen.'

Teal'c bowed his head and Daniel sent Sam a sympathetic look as they stepped out.

'So, you don't remember anything?' Janet asked as she took out her penlight. She shone it into Sam's eyes.

'Nothing since I tried to communicate with the thing in the MALP room.' Sam admitted. 'Daniel filled me in.'

Janet made a note of her observations. She examined the monitors and the IVs. 'Well, everything seems to be back to normal but I'd like to keep you here for observation for the next twenty-four hours and run an MRI scan.' She put the chart down and smiled at Sam. 'Just to be certain.'

Sam nodded. 'I hear I owe you a thank you.'

Janet shrugged self-consciously. 'Just doing my job.' Her hand fell to Sam's. 'It is really good to have you back.' She patted Sam's hand. 'Get some rest. I'll get the nurse to come back and get you for the scan later.'

Sam settled back on the pillows. The whole thing was bewildering, she mused. The last thing she could remember clearly was the Colonel's panicked voice calling her name in the MALP room and thinking he should really cut the power but being somehow unable to speak.

She wished Jack was with her and hadn't gone away. She understood it but she desperately wanted to tell him it was OK. That she understood he'd had to shoot; had to kill the entity occupying her body. She would have done the same in his position. But she could imagine how it had affected him, how it would have affected her.

Almost losing him.

Being the one to kill him.

He had lived her worst nightmare – the nightmare the frat regs was supposed to ensure never happened; being in the position of killing a loved one. It was good he'd put some distance between them, she told herself briskly. It would give them both a chance to deal with it before they had to work together again.

It was good.

Sam closed her eyes and tried to ignore how much she wanted the Colonel beside her.

o-O-o

Teal'c made his way to Daniel's office determinedly. It was late. The archaeologist had been translating some Ankari document for the past few days ahead of his planned return to the Ankari homeworld to finish trade negotiations. O'Neill had asked Teal'c to take care of their team-mates and Teal'c was a Jaffa who took his responsibilities seriously. He believed that O'Neill would have also ordered Daniel Jackson to bed as the return mission to the Ankari was scheduled for an early departure.

The Jaffa understood O'Neill's wish to leave. He wasn't oblivious to the feelings between the two military officers in SG1 and he knew the act of killing Major Carter would have been difficult for O'Neill to assimilate. He also believed the Major understood why O'Neill had left and accepted it. Perhaps she of all of them knew what O'Neill was feeling given her own experience with Martouf.

Daniel Jackson, on the other hand, had not taken the older man's absence well. He claimed to understand but it was clear that O'Neill's decision to leave Major Carter especially during the period of her recovery had unsettled the younger man. Teal'c reached the open doorway and stood silently, legs slightly apart, arms behind his back, his bulk filling the space. He waited for the archaeologist to realise he was there.

Daniel made another notation on his writing pad before his eyes returned to the document he was translating. He pursed his lips thoughtfully and made another scribble on the notepad.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. It was not unusual for the archaeologist to become consumed by his work and become oblivious to everything. 'Daniel Jackson.'

'Hmmm?'

'Is it not time for you to retire?' Teal'c suggested firmly.

Daniel's lips twitched and he looked at the clock. His blue eyes widened behind his glasses. 'I guess so.' He muttered before he looked down at the papers. He sighed.

'Have you completed your translation of the Ankari's trade rituals?' Teal'c asked as Daniel gathered the papers together on his desk into a tidy pile.

'I think so.' Daniel frowned. 'There's this passage about some kind of union that I think I need to talk with their leader about. I'm not sure I've understood it correctly.'

'You are looking forward to your mission.' Teal'c noted as Daniel switched his reading lamp off and moved towards him. They began walking down the corridor.

'I am.' Daniel admitted. 'I mean, I know we're trading with them because we want something from them but the medicines they'll receive will make a big difference and save many of their people, Teal'c.' He gave a rueful grimace. 'After everything that happened with the computer entity, it's good to think something good is going to come of our contact with another world.'

Teal'c inclined his head.

'How's Sam?' Daniel asked as they got into the elevator.

'She retired to her quarters earlier.' Teal'c recalled that she had taken some convincing. After her stay in the infirmary she had been involved in repairing much of the damage caused by the entity, checking and double-checking the computer systems to enable the base to resume normal operations. It had caused much of her usual work to stack up and she was determinedly working her way through the backlog.

'Have you heard from Jack?' Daniel asked, crossing his arms.

'I have not.' Teal'c confirmed.

Daniel sighed. 'Doctor Fraiser told me he called her to check on Sam the other day.'

The news didn't surprise Teal'c.

'I guess I'll be off-world when he gets back.' Daniel mused out loud.

Teal'c nodded. The Colonel was scheduled to return in two days while the Ankari mission would take at least another week.

The elevator came to a halt and they both walked out and headed for their quarters. Teal'c waited until the archaeologist closed the door on his quarters before he headed into his own. His duty was done – at least for another day.

o-O-o

Jack glanced at the sunrise in the East before he touched the headstone that marked his son's grave. He had returned the previous evening to Colorado, unable to stay away for the entire week of leave he had been given. The more time had passed, the more it had felt that all he had done was run away. Yet, he couldn't ignore that the distance he had put between him and his team had been exactly what he had needed.

He'd spent the time at his cabin thinking as he fished. He'd thought a lot about Charlie and Sara when he'd been away. He had lost one family because he hadn't protected them. He knew deep down that he hadn't been careful enough with his weapon and his son had shot himself; that he hadn't been able to handle the aftermath and he'd hurt Sara. Jack hadn't been there for her; had only been consumed with his want to crawl away and die somewhere.

He recognised that he had felt the same way when he'd sat by Carter's bedside thinking she was dead; that he had killed her. Like all he wanted was to crawl away and die. If she had died, Jack wasn't certain he would have survived it. He had pulled himself back from the brink once; twice didn't seem possible. Losing Charlie had been the hardest thing he'd ever had to go through.

Jack sighed. The first mission through the Stargate to Abydos had stopped him wishing he was dead. SG1 had given him a reason to live again. He cherished the friendships he had built with the team and they were his family – the only one he had left. He had to do better at protecting them, especially Carter.

It was his fault they had ended up where they were, Jack concluded. In hindsight, as the senior officer, he should have ensured they had maintained an appropriate military distance given the reality of their situation. The likelihood of their getting together in some future where they may not be in each others' chain of command was remote. He had briefly considered retirement during his time at his cabin but he felt a responsibility for getting Earth involved with the Goa'uld in the first place and he couldn't walk away from that. The mission was too important and while he knew he had to do better at protecting his team, he figured staying on the sidelines was not the way to do that.

The hard truth was he believed both he and Carter were needed on SG1 and needed in the fight against the Goa'uld. So, what was likely was that there would be another day when one of them would be faced with taking out someone they loved to save others or losing one of their SG1 family. War was hard and it was brutal. People died. Jack knew that. It was hard enough to lose a team-mate and a friend, he and Carter shouldn't complicate matters further with feeling feelings on the small hope of someday getting the chance to be together.

It would be better for Carter in the long run. If they had gotten together even when it was legit, there would have been aspersions cast on her promotions and her record. She deserved better. She definitely deserved better than a beaten-up soldier with baggage anyway. She was young and beautiful. She would find someone else who could give her everything he couldn't; she would fall in love again. The thought burned his gut but he ignored it. No. It was time for them to accept that it was never going to happen and move on.

He just had no idea how he was going to tell Carter.

Or how he – they – were going to do it.

The wind sent his short grey hair awry as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

It wasn't just Carter he needed to get some perspective on either, Jack mused. He was too close to all of SG1. Daniel and Teal'c were like brothers to him. Their lives deeply entangled outside of the SGC as much as within it. He sighed again. He didn't want to lose or risk the team dynamic by withdrawing completely into formality but he knew he needed to find a balance. It was for the best, Jack told himself firmly. He would be able to protect his team better with greater objectivity.

He crouched and touched his son's name gently. He couldn't lose someone else he loved because he hadn't taken the right measures to protect them. Not again.

Jack rose and headed for his truck. The journey to the SGC was swift and he signed in at the security point almost absent-mindedly. He made his way to the locker room. He was half-surprised it was empty but looking at his watch he realised it was very early. He was half-way through tying his boots up when the door opened and a kitted up Daniel walked in.

They stared at each other in surprise for a long moment.

'Jack.' Daniel said eventually, folding his arms across his chest.

'Daniel.' Jack replied.

Daniel frowned. 'I didn't think you were back for another couple of days.'

'Well, you know how I just can't stay away.' Jack said sarcastically.

'That's kind of my point.' Daniel shot back.

Jack stared at him confused. 'What?'

'What?' Daniel replied.

Jack got to his feet and reached into the locker for the BDU shirt. 'You're a little dressed up aren't you?' He commented before Daniel could say anything more.

'I've got a mission.' Daniel said quietly as he moved to his own locker. 'Just came into get my allergy meds.'

'Right.' Jack remembered. 'The Anchors…'

'Ankari.' Daniel corrected.

'Them.' Jack looked over at him. 'So what time are you leaving?'

'Fifteen minutes.'

Jack kept his attention on his locker. 'Carter in her lab yet?'

'Yeah.'

'I'll go grab her and we'll meet you in the gate room. See you off properly.' Jack shut the door on his locker.

'Sure…' Daniel sounded like Jack had wrong-footed him. 'Jack, about what happened…'

'It's in the past, Daniel.' Jack said sharply. 'Let's leave it there.' He made for the door before Daniel could argue the point. He made his way quickly to Carter's lab. He paused in the doorway.

Sam was bent over some strange device, her fingers nimbly pulling it apart. Jack buried the urge to walk in and yank her away from it in case it hurt her. He knocked lightly on the doorframe.

Her head snapped round and she straightened and her face brightened with a happy smile. 'Sir. I didn't realise you were back.'

'Just got in.' Jack said, keeping his tone light. 'You got a minute?'

She nodded and he saw the flicker of nerves in her eyes that her voice didn't betray. 'Of course, sir.'

He closed the door behind him and moved to stand a few feet away from her. He stuffed his hands in his pants' pockets and rocked back on his heels. 'Fraiser tells me that you don't remember much about what happened.' He'd called just to check Carter was OK and to assuage his guilt at not being there.

'Not a thing.' Sam confirmed. 'I guess I'm the lucky one.'

'Lucky.' Jack agreed gruffly, the events flashing through his mind again like a locomotive.

She looked for a second like she was going to take a step toward him but she didn't and he was grateful. If she had, he wasn't sure he could have continued with what he needed to do.

'It got a little too close there for a while.' Jack said softly. His eyes held hers and begged her to understand. 'I hope we can put this behind us, Carter.' He continued quietly. 'Move on?'

He saw when Sam truly registered his meaning; that he wasn't talking about his shooting her, he was talking about them. She dropped her gaze momentarily before she looked up at him again, holding his gaze determinedly. 'Yes, sir.'

Jack nodded sharply and registered that it was cold disappointment that gripped him instead of a warm rush of relief at her agreement. It was done; he couldn't undo it and it was for the best – for her protection. 'OK.' He tilted his head back toward the door. 'Want to go see Daniel off?'

She smiled; it was dimmer than normal and didn't reach her eyes. 'Yes, sir.'

They walked out of the lab and into the elevator.

'So, anything exciting happen around here that I should know about?' Jack asked unable to live with the awkward tension. Balance, he reminded himself. He didn't want it to be awkward.

'No, sir.' Sam shook her head. 'It's been very dull.'

'Good.' Jack sad brightly. 'Dull is good.'

She shot him an amused look and he smiled crookedly at her. He saw her shoulders relax a little and breathed an inward sigh of relief. They walked into the gate room in an affable silence and were met with a cacophony of sound as the Stargate spun and the team prepared to leave.

Teal'c bowed his head in greeting. 'O'Neill.'

'Teal'c.' Jack greeted him briskly. 'Come to say goodbye to Daniel?'

'Indeed.' Teal'c agreed.

Jack looked in surprise at Fraiser standing close by, all geared up. 'You going with, Doc?'

'I am.' Janet nodded. 'We're trading medical supplies.'

'Ah.' Jack murmured.

Daniel rushed in, still adjusting his hat and he halted abruptly at the sight of his team-mates. 'Hey.'

'You got everything.' Jack asked dryly, seeing the huge back-pack the younger man was carrying and the way Daniel was staggering underneath it.

'It's just a few books.' Daniel defended.

'How many is a few?' Jack asked. 'You can hardly walk with that.'

'Twelve.' Teal'c replied.

Daniel glared at the Jaffa.

'I counted them when Daniel Jackson packed them.' Teal'c said to Jack.

Jack looked at Daniel with raised eyebrows. 'And you really need twelve books?'

'I need them.'

'He needs them.'

Daniel and Sam spoke together; they shared a conspiratorial smile; Teal'c and Jack exchanged a knowing one in reply.

'Six books, Daniel.' Jack ordered. 'Or you're not going.'

'Jack.' Daniel protested.

Jack looked at him.

'Ten.' Daniel insisted.

'Six.' Jack shot back.

'Eight.' Daniel retorted.

'Eight.' Jack agreed.

Daniel took the rucksack off his shoulders and quickly discarded four books, grumbling under his breath. The Stargate bloomed out.

'Are you ready, Doctor Jackson?' SG11's CO called out from the bottom of the ramp.

'Look after him, Patterson.' Jack ordered. He glared at the Major to make sure his meaning was understood; anything happened to Daniel and Patterson would feel the wrath of one Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Patterson nodded. 'Yes, sir.'

SG11 started up the ramp; Fraiser with them.

Sam moved forward and hugged Daniel. 'Take care.'

Daniel nodded and started to shrug the rucksack back onto his shoulders. Teal'c moved to help him.

Jack raised the abandoned books with a smile. 'I'll take good care of them.' He heard Sam snicker beside him and Teal'c's stern features warmed with amusement.

Daniel shot Jack a look over his shoulder and walked away into the wormhole. It blinked out.

Jack smiled and looked down at the books as Sam and Teal'c headed out of the gate room. Protecting his team. That's what was important. From alien entities and too many books; from themselves and from him. Protecting them was his priority and he wouldn't lose sight of that.

He wouldn't lose his family again.

Not a second time.


	44. Moving On

**Author's Note:** Team friendship. Sam/Jack UST. Jacob/George friendship.

**Double Jeopardy Recap:** _SG1 arrive on Juna and are quickly captured. They seem bemused when the lead warrior, Darian, identifies them correctly as SG1. They are informed that Cronus will be pleased at their capture but suddenly, Darian realises that Jack is no longer present. The overseer instructs Darian to find Jack and he returns home to his wife to find Jack already there. Darian is confused but fearing for the safety of his wife, he tells Jack that SG1 was there before. They convinced the people of Juna to rebel against the Jaffa of Heru'ur; they were successful and buried their Stargate but Cronus arrived in a ship and punished them. Darian says he will not be fooled again. Jack leaves him. The next day, Jack disguised as a Juna warrior, sneaks into the pyramid and watches as the rest of SG1 is brought before Cronus. He orders Darian to kill Daniel. The shot impacts decapitates Daniel revealing him to be a robot. Darian and Cronus are equally disturbed._

_Back on Earth, Harlan contacts the SGC and is granted passage. He arrives and asks for the help of SG1 to help their robot duplicates. He tells Hammond and a bemused Sam, Jack and Teal'c (Daniel being away on a mission) that their duplicates go on missions – Robot Sam having developed a portable power pack – and they are late returning from their last one. Hammond is reluctant to authorise a mission and both Jack and Sam agree that going on one isn't necessary. Harlan requests that they dial the planet the duplicates went to so he can help. Sam recognises the address and when they dial and send a MALP through, Robot Jack talks to them along with Darian, who has realised Cronus is not a God given his surprise at Robot Daniel._

_SG1 head to the planet and meet with Robot Jack and Darian. Robot Jack and Jack are very hostile to each other but a plan is formed to take the mothership in orbit. Robot Jack requests the help of his team-mates through an internal radio in his head. Robot Sam and Robot Teal'c are both being held by Cronus and being interrogated for information. The plan works; Teal'c suffers injury when Cronus tries to kill him before his robot counterpart kills Cronus and all the robots are fatally injured. As Robot Jack dies, Jack accepts that perhaps they weren't as different as he had insisted._

**Moving On**

The sirens blared through the SGC and George Hammond took the stairs swiftly down to the control room.

'Receiving IDC, sir.' The technician reported crisply. 'It's SG1, sir.'

'Open the iris.' Hammond ordered.

'Incoming transmission, sir.'

The General automatically straightened as the video monitor flickered into life. Jack O'Neill looked back at him. At least, he hoped it was his Jack O'Neill and not the robot duplicate he had spoken to earlier. 'Colonel?'

'Yes, sir.' Jack grinned at him. 'I have good news.'

Hammond's thin eyebrows rose. 'Oh?'

'We have eliminated Cronus, sir, and taken possession of his mothership.' Jack reported briskly. He looked pleased with himself.

Hammond frowned. 'Colonel, did I…'

'Yes, General. You did hear me correctly.' It occurred to Hammond that Jack looked impossibly smug. 'A mothership.'

Hammond found himself smiling, and wasn't surprised to see the rest of the control room smiling alongside him.

Jack sobered. 'General, I'm going to need a medic team out here asap. Teal'c's a little beaten up. He says Junior is taking care of it but…'

'Understood, Colonel.'

'And we're going to need every available man we have to keep her secure.' Jack continued. 'We've got a ton of Jaffa locked up in the bowels of the ship. Teal'c would like to get a message to Bra'tac; he wants to offer Cronus's Jaffa freedom or something.'

Hammond turned to an Airman in the corner. 'Get all available SG teams geared up and ready to move out in the next ten minutes.' His gaze returned to the Colonel. 'Back-up is on its way, Jack, and I'll see to it that Bra'tac is informed.'

Jack shuffled awkwardly. 'Is, uh, Harlan with you?'

'We've assigned quarters and he's there presently.' Hammond informed him. 'I take it you have news of the robots?'

'They're all dead, sir.' Jack said briskly. He pulled a face and he looked distinctly uncomfortable as he cleared his throat. 'They might have helped us out a little.'

Hammond nodded slowly. He couldn't deny his own feelings in regards to the news edged more toward relief than sorrow. The robot duplicates had been a security headache. 'I understand. I'll let Harlan know.'

'Thank you, sir.'

'We'll dial back in ten with your back-up.' Hammond said.

'Understood, sir.' Jack nodded. A second later, the wormhole blinked out.

The next couple of hours passed in a haze for Hammond. The first wave of back-up went to Juna to assist SG1. Updates to the President and the Pentagon resulted in all the current mission priorities being rewritten. Every available SG team was recalled in anticipation of being sent to Juna. Messages were relayed to their allies; Bra'tac sent a message back confirming that he would travel directly to Juna to assist Teal'c.

It was only then that Hammond ordered an Airman to retrieve Harlan from the guest quarters. He was in his office when the rotund robot was shown into his room.

'Komtrya.' Harlan said cheerfully.

Hammond waved him into a seat and noted the worried look in the robot's eyes beyond a surface veneer of affability. 'I'm afraid the news isn't good.'

'Oh dear, oh dear.' Harlan's face turned downcast.

'I'm sorry but the robot duplicates of SG1 are dead.' Hammond broke the news without fanfare.

Harlan crumpled like a tissue paper, folding in on himself and covering his face with his hands. 'I told them they must not go but they would not listen.'

'I know this is probably not a consolation to you but they helped our SG1 free the people of Juna from the rule of Cronus.' Hammond said kindly. 'They died with honour.'

The robot lowered his hands slowly. 'I have grown accustomed to them.' He suddenly looked at Hammond wishfully. 'I could make more duplicates…'

'I very much doubt that SG1 would volunteer for such a procedure again,' Hammond said, 'and nor would I allow it.'

'But what will I do?' Harlan said clearly distressed. 'What will I do without them?'

'Harlan…' Hammond sighed, taking in the robot's evident distress. 'SG1 reported that you created the duplicates because you required assistance maintaining the equipment on the planet. Is that correct?'

'It is.' Harlan gave a wobbly smile. 'I cannot continue to do so without them.'

'I could offer an engineering team to assist you.' Hammond said kindly.

Harlan brightened. 'I could duplicate…'

'No!' Hammond said forcefully, cutting off the robot mid-sentence. He stabbed his desk. 'No duplicates. We'll send an engineering team to your planet to help you and in exchange you can teach us about your power and duplication technology. But you are not to duplicate anyone. Is that understood?'

Harlan nodded chastised.

'I'll make the arrangements and send a team through within the next couple of days.' Hammond said gentling his voice. 'You have my condolences. We'll make arrangements for you to return to your planet now.'

Harlan gave a sharp nod. 'Thank you, General.' He got to his feet and bowed.

Hammond waved at an Airman to escort the robot to the gate room and gave a sigh of relief as Harlan left his office. He reached for the stack of paperwork that had built up in the wake of ensuring that the Goa'uld ship could be held. Time passed; Hammond wasn't certain how long before the sirens started up again. He was out of his seat and headed down the stairs without thinking about it.

'Report.' He ordered as he took up position behind the technician.

'Incoming wormhole, sir.' There was a pause. 'Receiving IDC. It's the Tok'ra, sir.'

'Open the iris.' Hammond said briskly. He didn't wait for the acknowledgement to his order but made his way straight to the gate room. He was at the bottom of the metal ramp when a single figure stepped through the shimmering blue event horizon.

Hammond's round face broke into a welcome smile. 'Jake.'

Jacob Carter returned Hammond's handshake warmly. 'George. Selmak says hello too.'

Hammond nodded at the mention of Jacob's Tok'ra symbiote. 'Of course; welcome back, Selmak.'

Jacob's head inclined slightly. His dark eyes twinkled. 'We got your message.'

The General's chest puffed out with pride even as they began the walk to Hammond's office. 'It's quite something.'

'How?' Jacob asked. The disbelief was evident in the single word. 'How did they do it?'

Hammond waited a moment before replying as they took seats in his office and he ordered his aide to get some refreshments. 'I admit I don't know the exact details. I haven't had the chance to debrief SG1 yet. We've been focused on getting enough troops to the planet to have a fighting chance to hold the ship.'

'Understandable.' Jacob said. He paused as the aide returned with a china coffee pot and cups.

Hammond poured out a cup of hot coffee and handed it to Jacob.

_Do you have to?_ Selmak complained silently in Jacob's head.

_Yes. I like coffee._ Jacob took the cup from Hammond with a grateful smile.

_I don't_, Selmak reminded him.

Jacob ignored Selmak's moue of distaste and took a large sip. He gave an appreciative sigh. His attention moved back to Hammond who had retaken his seat with a cup of coffee of his own. 'We have a proposition for you.'

'Oh?' Hammond looked over the rim of his cup at Jacob.

'We've been debating moving the Tok'ra base for some time now.' Jacob said, his fingers wrapping around the delicate china. 'We knew when we took the decision to keep Tanith around, our location would be compromised.'

Hammond's lips pursed at the mention of the Goa'uld spy that the Tok'ra had elected to keep within their ranks in order to use him for misinformation. 'And you want to use the ship we have just acquired to make the move.' He surmised.

'You always did catch on fast, George.' Jacob said with a quick grin. He took another sip of coffee. 'A mothership would give us the ability to move all our people and take our Stargate to somewhere off the Goa'uld grid.'

'They wouldn't be able to track you.' Hammond realised. He sat back in the leather chair and regarded Jacob with understanding.

Jacob set aside his cup and tugged on his tunic. 'And the timing is good. We've had a couple of close calls in recent weeks. We think Tanith is managing to get some real information out to Apophis despite our best efforts to control him.'

'He's lost his usefulness.' Hammond folded his hands over his stomach.

'You got that right.' Jacob's dark eyes were deadly serious. 'He's becoming a liability.' He gestured at his old friend. 'We intend arresting him shortly. We'll extract him from the host and leave him on Vorash while we move the rest of the Tok'ra.'

'Teal'c may want some say in that.' Hammond warned Jacob. Tanith had murdered Teal'c's lover, Sho'nac.

'I'll talk to him.' Jacob promised. 'The extraction process is excruciatingly painful for the symbiote; I don't think he'll be displeased at the punishment.'

Hammond refrained from comment.

'In exchange for helping us to move we're prepared to work with you to show you how to fly and maintain the mothership.' Jacob concluded. He smiled suddenly. 'In truth, George, we'd like to keep it – we could put it to good use – but I told the Tok'ra Council that you probably wouldn't go for that.'

'No.' Hammond agreed, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

'So, do this for us and let us help you.' Jacob's hand rose slightly from the arm of his chair. 'If nothing else, we should be able to ensure there isn't a repeat of what happened to Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c when you tested the glider.'

Hammond flushed a little. 'Point taken, Jacob.' He sighed as he considered the Tok'ra's request and offer. It was a fair exchange and he really did want to avoid a repeat of the mistakes that had been made in testing a glider they had cannibalised some months earlier. They had almost lost the Jaffa and SG1's team leader in the test flight. 'I'm going to need to discuss this with my superiors.'

'Understood.' Jacob said easily. He had expected as much. 'Perhaps I could join the next set of troops headed for Juna while we wait for an answer?'

'I don't see a problem with that.' Hammond said. He smiled. 'I know a certain Air Force Major who will be pleased to see you.'

Jacob's dark eyes warmed as he got to his feet. He hadn't seen his daughter, Samantha, for a long while. 'How is Sam?'

'Good.' Hammond said quickly. He gestured at the other man. 'We had a…a situation a couple of weeks ago but she made a full recovery.'

Jacob stiffened and he pinned Hammond with a hard stare. 'A full recovery?'

'She was taken over by some kind of computer entity.' Hammond explained. 'She's OK. She doesn't remember anything about it.'

'That's sounds like a blessing.' Jacob took in the strained look in Hammond's eyes.

'You could say that.' Hammond said quietly. He waved a hand at Jacob's inquisitiveness. 'We contacted a world from the Ancient repository of knowledge. A transmission came back through – some kind of entity. When we realised it was in the computer, I ordered it purged. It managed to build a…a nest in the MALP room. Colonel O'Neill wanted to blow it up. Major Carter and Doctor Jackson wanted to talk with it. I agreed with them. She was taken over by the entity.'

'And?' Jacob prompted. 'I take it from your expression there's more to it than that?'

'The entity refused to leave her but Colonel O'Neill managed to threaten it.' Hammond said. 'It transferred her consciousness into our computer before the Colonel killed it.'

Jacob looked at him in shock.

'Unfortunately, we didn't realise Sam had been transferred. We spent some time thinking she was dead, Jacob.' Hammond admitted.

'Holy Hannah.' Jacob sank back into his chair. Even Selmak remained speechless in his head.

Hammond sighed heavily. 'Luckily, Doctor Jackson realised that Sam was in the computer and we were able to get her back into her body.'

'But she's OK?' Jacob checked.

'She's fine.' Hammond confirmed swiftly. 'Like I said, she has no memory of it.'

Jacob shook his head. The urge to check his daughter was in one piece was almost overwhelming.

Hammond stood up again reading Jacob's thoughts easily enough. 'Let's get you to Juna.'

o-O-o

Sam watched as the medics placed a bandage over Teal'c's shoulder wound. He lay slumped against the steps leading to the throne-like chair and his dark skin had taken on a grey cast.

Teal'c caught her concerned look. 'I am fine, Major Carter.'

She knew it was pointless to argue with him. She patted his good shoulder and moved away a little. They'd cleared the room of the bodies; Cronus's body had been taken to the pyramid where he would be displayed to help the remaining Jaffa and the people of Juna accept that the God they had honoured was nothing more than flesh and bone.

Bra'tac had arrived with a contingent of Free Jaffa and taken charge of what happened with Cronus's Jaffa. There was already a steady stream of Jaffa being escorted back through the Stargate under guard. Sam had asked the colonel where the Jaffa were being taken and the Colonel had replied brusquely that he didn't care so long as they were off his ship and off the planet. It had been Teal'c who had informed her that Bra'tac was sending any who refused to join them to a neutral planet. They would be left with basic supplies and it would be up to the Jaffa where they went from there.

Sam sighed and rubbed her forehead. Her team leader was busy deploying the troops General Hammond had sent to key areas of the ship. He had ordered her to hold the bridge. She was itching to examine the controls properly but she knew it would have to wait.

The medics packed up and she acknowledged their departure with a brief nod of her head. Teal'c was struggling to stand. 'You need to rest.' Sam said trying to inject as much authority as she could into the words.

'I am fine.' Teal'c insisted. 'I must go and assist Bra'tac.'

'Teal'c.' Sam pushed him back onto the steps firmly as he tried to get to his feet. 'You're staying here and recovering. That's an order.'

Teal'c's eyebrow rose but he inclined his head. 'Perhaps a rest would be wise.'

Sam turned away so he wouldn't see the small smile that flickered to her lips. She looked around the bridge with a sense of disbelief. 'I can't believe we did this.'

'It is an unexpected success.' Teal'c murmured.

'We couldn't have done it without the robots.' Sam admitted. 'If the other me hadn't been able to get the crystals out of the control panel…'

'Indeed.' Teal'c said. 'My robot double was also of great assistance in the battle with Cronus.' He winced – a clear sign of the pain he was in. 'I believe I should endeavour to kel no reem. It may enable my symbiote to heal faster.'

Sam nodded. 'Well, you just rest and I'll, er, I'll…' she pointed at the console, 'I'll be over there.'

Teal'c lay down gingerly and Sam watched as his features smoothed into a relaxed state.

She sighed and walked to the console. She looked it over. The controls had luckily not been hit in the fight. There was a tactical display showing movement all through the ship. She sighed, feeling useless. It was an important task holding the bridge, Sam tried to tell herself. It would be the main target if anyone tried retaking the ship. She should be pleased the Colonel trusted her with the task. She wondered why she couldn't help feeling that he was avoiding her. She yanked her thoughts back to the task at hand.

The silence was oppressive.

Sam fingered her gun and sat down. It had been a crazy day. In truth, she had never really given much thought to their robot doubles after they had left them. Soon after the incident, they had been saving the world from Apophis and then there had been Jolinar…she had pretty much forgotten about them. She couldn't help but feel guilty at that. They had just abandoned the robots to their fate.

Was it bizarre to be proud that her double had found some way of creating a portable power pack? Of finding a way off the planet to continue the fight against the Goa'uld? Or was it narcissism to feel that way? What had happened to the robots in the last three years? How many missions had they done? How many people had they helped? Had they grown stronger as friends? Had her double and the Colonel…

Don't go there, she thought abruptly. Just because she had been foolish enough to fall for her CO didn't mean her robot double had been as stupid.

Stupid.

She finally gave into the temptation to think about it. It had been slightly less than two weeks before that she had been possessed by a computer entity; less than two weeks since the Colonel had apparently killed her to save the base; less than two weeks since her miraculous recovery. Less than a week since the Colonel had returned from leave and made it clear that whatever feelings he had developed for her, he was moving on.

It hurt.

It had hurt in the moment he had told her in his own oblique way; the only way he could, given their working relationship, their military ranks.

'_It got a little too close there for a while.' His eyes held hers and begged her to understand. 'I hope we can put this behind us, Carter.' He continued quietly. 'Move on?'_

She had sucked it up. They had been on base after all. But when she'd gone home to her new house...They had known for a while they had both crossed the line allowed where their feelings were concerned. They had both buried the truth in order to remain working together; the mission was too important and they were both needed on SG1. Yet they had kept the truth of their feelings alive with the hope that one day when they no longer serving together…the ache in her chest reminded Sam she needed to breathe.

It was stupid to mourn something she had never really had in the first place and she understood his reasons; she understood them all too clearly. Military personnel weren't meant to fall in love with each other. They _had_ gotten too close and the Colonel had been the one to pay the price. She could only imagine what had he had gone through shooting her to save the base. She remembered how she had felt when she had shot Martouf – the echo of Jolinar's grief and her own. If she'd had to shoot Jack…

Yep; Sam understood his decision. They needed to stay objective in the field. He had told her once that he tried to make the right decisions despite how close SG1 had become; tried to make decisions he could live with and she knew deciding to kill her had not been easy for him – it would have been devastating for her in his place. With no end in sight to the war against the Goa'uld, it was only likely that either one of them would be put in the same position again some day. Maybe it would be easier if they weren't in love with each other. Maybe they really should try to put their feelings behind them and move on.

She wondered how she did that. How did she fall out of love with him? She didn't think it was possible but she had noticed a definite difference in the way the Colonel interacted with her since he had made his decision. Oh, he was still friendly; still joked with her, still sat next to her at briefings. But he'd stopped flirting, stopped teasing her or making any personal inquiries or comments. In fact, he was treating her with nothing but an appropriate level of friendliness, respect and professionalism that any team leader might display for a member of their team who they had worked with for a number of years.

It hurt.

Sam sighed. She couldn't dwell on it; couldn't let it distract her. The only other option was to leave SG1. The thought shot through her like lightening. Was it an option? She could leave SG1 and…what? She loved her job and she loved being part of the Air Force. The Colonel would never ask her to give up either, and more, she suspected that he would be disappointed in her if she did. He had told her their mission was important and she was needed on SG1. No. It was a mutually exclusive deal; the Colonel or her job and mission? He had made it clear which he had chosen. The Colonel had made his decision to move on from his feelings for her and she had to accept that. She could only hope that when she truly did accept it, that whenever she believed whatever feelings they had for each other were behind them, that she could move on with some grace.

Her radio crackled. 'Carter.'

'Here, sir.' She responded crisply.

'Dad's here. He'll be with you in ten. Out.' The Colonel relayed.

Her Dad was on Juna? It made sense; the SGC would have had to have informed the Tok'ra. She felt a wave of childish desire at the thought of seeing him; the want of a hurt child for a parent despite her adult years. Not that she could confide in him; not about her feelings about the Colonel. She waited eagerly and greeted him with a hug as he walked onto the bridge.

'Dad!'

'Hi kiddo.' Jacob grinned. 'So,' he stepped back and waved at the bridge, 'you've been busy.'

'It wasn't really planned.' Sam admitted.

'Exactly how did it happen?' Jacob asked.

Sam told him of the day's events.

Jacob shook his head in disbelief. 'Unbelievable.' He looked at her carefully. 'So I understand you were possessed by some computer thing?'

Sam glanced away from him. 'Yeah.' She moved to the console. 'I don't remember it.'

'Sounds like you got lucky.' Jacob said, walking up to her. Her father reached out and took hold of her hand. 'Are you OK?'

'I'm fine, Dad.' Sam insisted.

'You don't look fine.'

'It's nothing.' Sam shrugged.

'Hmmm.' Jacob let it go. Something was bothering her but he took Selmak's advice not to push it; Sam would tell him when and if she wanted. 'Actually, you getting this ship is great timing.' He filled her in on the Tok'ra's plans for the ship.

Sam stared at him. 'Does, uh, does the Colonel know about this yet?'

'Not yet.' Jacob said. 'You know the drill; the President will need to make a decision on this one.'

'Well, in the meantime, can you tell me how any of this stuff actually works?' She asked hopefully, looking at the array of controls.

'That's what I'm here for.' Jacob smiled.

'I'm glad you're here, Dad.' Sam said.

Jacob patted her hand. 'So am I.' He let go. 'Let's get started.'

o-O-o

Jack was grinning as the fourth member of SG1 walked through the wormhole onto Juna. 'Daniel.'

'Jack.' Daniel took his glasses off and wiped them with a handkerchief. 'So.'

'So.' Jack jerked his thumb over his shoulder. 'You wanna see?'

Daniel sighed. He fell into step beside the Colonel. 'So how did you manage to get hold of a mothership?' General Hammond had been a bit vague on the details when Daniel had landed back in the SGC having been recalled along with SG11. Luckily, the details of the trade treaty had been agreed with the Ankari a day before.

'Oh, you know, the usual.' Jack said breezily. 'A good strategy, perfect execution…'

'Luck?' Daniel suggested archly.

'And luck.' Jack allowed.

'The General said something about our robot duplicates?' Daniel prompted.

'Apparently, they were going through the Stargate on missions.' Jack informed him. The shake of the head gave away Jack's unhappiness with what their duplicates had done.

'Well, you can't blame them.' Daniel said without thinking.

'Oh can't I?' Jack shot back.

'They were essentially us, Jack.' Daniel pointed out.

Jack shot him a look. 'They promised to bury the gate.'

'Would you have buried the gate?'

'That's not the point.'

Daniel sighed. 'That _is _the point.'

'No, it's not.'

'Yes, it is.'

'No, it's not.'

'Yes, it is…woah.' Daniel blinked up at the mothership.

Jack slapped his shoulder. 'Told ya. Come on.'

They made their way into the pyramid. There was a stream of inhabitants from Juna making their way in and out.

Daniel looked at them questioningly. 'What's going on?'

'They're viewing Cronus's body.'

'You killed Cronus?' Daniel's eyebrows shot up above his glasses.

'I guess Hammond forgot to mention that.' Jack said as they made their way through to the main room.

'Daniel Jackson.' Darian, the lead warrior hurried toward them. 'You are alive.'

'Yes.' Daniel replied cautiously.

'It is good to see you alive.' Darian grasped his arm tightly. 'I killed you.'

Daniel blinked at him. 'You did?'

'Your robot you.' Jack explained.

'I am sorry.' Darian said earnestly.

'It's OK.' Daniel reassured him.

'Come on,' Jack tapped his arm gently, 'this way.' They took positions in the centre of the temple.

The Colonel clicked his radio and the rings streamed down from above. They were transported in a heartbeat.

'Cool, huh?' Jack said. He led Daniel through the corridors, nodding at the SGC personnel who were on guard duty at various locations.

Daniel followed Jack mindlessly. He had no idea where he was going and he only hoped Jack did. It had been a shock to get the message that SG1 – or rather the rest of SG1 – had gone on a mission without him and got hold of a mothership. And killed Cronus, Daniel reminded himself. He mustn't forget that.

He couldn't ignore the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach that it was more evidence that he wasn't really needed on the team. A year before, they had all gone off to fight the Replicators on Thor's ship without him and succeeded, and now…now they had gone off together, defeated a high ranking Goa'uld System Lord and somehow won possession of a mothership. Yep. Unneeded was definitely how he felt.

Daniel sighed inwardly. He was being overly sensitive. He knew that. He realised that in a fighting scenario, his skills were limited at best; a hindrance at worst despite his improvement in shooting and fighting over the years. He was utilised best in the mission he had just left; building bridges with other cultures, establishing treaties, exploring new cultures. And it wasn't as though SG1 existed only as a team performing missions. They were friends – family. Even if his skills weren't needed occasionally, he knew he was wanted on the team regardless.

He hoped.

They stepped onto the bridge.

'Daniel.' Sam gave him a bright smile. He smiled back at her and waved to Jacob, standing next to her.

Teal'c gave him a nod of welcome and Daniel walked over to the Jaffa. His team-mates' welcome had helped ease the knot in his gut.

'You OK, Teal'c?' Daniel asked.

'I am fine.' Teal'c said. 'It is only a shoulder wound. My symbiote will heal it.' He smiled at Daniel. 'I have my revenge on Cronus.'

Daniel looked over at Jack who shrugged in response. 'That's good, I guess.' The archaeologist murmured.

The radio went before anything further could be said. 'Colonel O'Neill, this is General Hammond.'

Jack pressed it quickly. 'O'Neill here, sir.'

'Colonel, you have new orders.' Hammond's voice crackled a little with static. 'The Joint Chiefs and the President have agreed to the Tok'ra's request for us to lend them the ship to move base.'

Jack shot Jacob a look. Jacob smiled back at him.

'Oh they have, have they?' Jack replied to his CO.

'They have, Colonel.' Hammond said firmly. 'As soon as Cronus's Jaffa have been dealt with, all personnel are to return to the SGC. SG1 will accompany General Carter and Selmak to Vorash and assist with the move. In exchange the Tok'ra will provide us with information on how to fly and use the mothership.'

'Sir, I have to protest.' Jack responded, not bothering to hide his reply from Jacob.

'Yes, I'm sure you do.'

Hammond's wry response had Jacob smiling and Sam ducking her head.

'For the record, I think this is a bad idea, sir.' Jack continued.

'Colonel, we're only loaning them the mothership for one mission.' Hammond said, obviously trying to placate the SG1 team-leader.

'With respect, sir, I don't even loan my truck to anyone.'

It was Daniel's turn to cover his laugh with a cough.

'This is a direct order, Colonel.' Hammond replied evidently at the end of his patience. 'Once your mission with the Tok'ra is completed, you can bring the mothership back to Earth for study. Understood.'

'Yes, sir.' Jack replied with a sigh. 'Understood.'

'I'll leave you to make the necessary arrangements your end. Hammond out.'

Jack lowered his hand and pointed a finger accusingly at Jacob. 'You knew about this?'

'Of course.' Jacob responded smoothly.

'Indeed, Jacob Carter has informed both myself and Major Carter of the plans to move the Tok'ra base.' Teal'c confirmed, placing his hands behind his back.

'And you didn't tell me?' Jack pressed.

'I was waiting for the right moment.' Jacob smiled at him irrepressively.

Jack sighed and whirled away to Teal'c. 'You want to check on how far Bra'tac is with the Jaffa?'

Teal'c bowed his head.

Daniel decided a strategic retreat was in order. 'I'll, er, I'll just go with Teal'c.' He waited until he was off the bridge before he let himself smile broadly at Jack's disgusted expression.

o-O-o

Teal'c left Daniel with Darian, and made his way to the Stargate. He kept the pain from his face. His shoulder ached. His symbiote was recovering from its own injuries after Cronus had tried to crush the life from it. It would be sometime before it would be able to heal Teal'c's wound.

Despite the pain, he felt a deep satisfaction at the death of Cronus. His one regret was that he had not crushed the life from the Goa'uld with his bare hands. It surprised him that he did not truly mind the assist from his robot double. Teal'c did not have the same abhorrence of being duplicated that O'Neill experienced nor the fascination for it that Major Carter and Daniel Jackson exhibited. The Jaffa firmly believed that his own existence was not diminished nor enhanced by being duplicated. It had happened. Teal'c was comfortable with the idea that it was his duplicate and not himself who had fired the shot that had killed Cronus. Were they not one and the same ultimately? His father was avenged by Teal'c's own hand and Teal'c had kept the promise he had made to his mother as a child.

He stepped into the clearing and watched as Jaffa after Jaffa disappeared into the blue wormhole under the watchful gaze of the Free Jaffa and the SGC's security forces.

Bra'tac spotted him and walked hurriedly over to meet him. 'Teal'c.'

'Master Bra'tac.' Teal'c bowed his head as he clasped Bra'tac's forearm warmly. He looked past his mentor to the Jaffa again. 'I see we have made much progress.'

Bra'tac snorted. 'A third have joined us. They have pledged to fight with us against the Goa'uld. The others would not be swayed despite the evidence of their God's demise.'

'A third is a substantial number, old friend.' Teal'c said.

'Harrumph.' Bra'tac looked at him with keen eyes. 'Your symbiote has yet to heal you?'

Teal'c didn't bother denying it. Bra'tac knew him too well. 'It requires time to heal.'

A young Jaffa caught sight of Teal'c and stumbled as he made his way to the Stargate.

Bra'tac shook his head. 'Your defeat of Cronus has only added to your legend amongst our kind.'

'I have my vengeance.' Teal'c said simply.

'And an army.' Bra'tac pointed out. 'One that could benefit from the leadership of a younger man.'

'You are not old.' Teal'c said firmly.

'And yet I am no longer young.' Bra'tac rejoined. He swept his cloak up over one arm. 'Walk with me, Teal'c.'

They headed away from the gate towards the forest before Bra'tac stopped them.

'I cannot come with you.' Teal'c forestalled the request he was certain Bra'tac was about to make.

'You are needed, Teal'c.' Bra'tac looked at him determinedly. 'This rebellion cries out for someone to lead,' he held up a hand, 'and I do not command the respect of all those who would seek freedom as you do.'

Teal'c stiffened. 'My place is with SG1.'

Bra'tac looked at him and nodded slowly. 'Can you return with us for a while to settle the men?'

'I cannot.' Regret coated his words. He inclined his head. 'Jacob Carter and Selmak of the Tok'ra have requested the use of the mothership to move the Tok'ra base.' He looked at Bra'tac. 'They will not take Tanith with them. He will be punished for his duplicity and for the murder of Sho'nac. I must be there.'

Bra'tac's eyes widened. 'I understand.'

Teal'c knew Bra'tac did. Vengeance was the way of the Jaffa; an ancient rite of justice for wrongs. It came before all other loyalties; all other duties. The Tau'ri understood vengeance but it rarely took on the level of importance that it meant for the Jaffa. Had O'Neill or Hammond stood in front of him instead of Bra'tac, they may have insisted that staying and helping Bra'tac was the right thing to do; that the mission to the Tok'ra could go on without him. Teal'c knew Bra'tac would never make such a request now he understood why Teal'c was keen to leave.

'I will spend time with you when I return.' Teal'c compromised.

'Very well.' Bra'tac motioned toward the Stargate with his staff weapon. 'We should return.'

Teal'c followed his old mentor. It was becoming more and more difficult to deny his competing priorities, Teal'c mused. In the early days of his rebellion, he had been alone and working with the Tau'ri, being part of SG1 had been his salvation and his hope. Yet the Free Jaffa were growing in numbers; more joined their cause with every day that passed. Bra'tac was right; they had an army and it needed leadership. Perhaps the Free Jaffa could now make a difference in a way they had not been able to before; perhaps his place was no longer with SG1.

The thought disturbed him more than he wished to admit. Sho'nac had questioned his continuing presence among the Tau'ri; even Selmak had encouraged him to spend more time with the Free Jaffa. And he did miss being with other Jaffa; being with his own kind. As much as he loved his team-mates, their ways were not his own.

It did not help, Teal'c considered seriously, that he could see his team-mates had been affected by recent events. Distance was seeping into the cracks that had formed between them. He still believed SG1 was stronger together; still believed in his friends' ability to get past the current difficulties and continue on but…but, Teal'c realised with some chagrin as he made his way back to the pyramid, he wondered how much longer he could claim that his place was with them.

o-O-o

The bridge window was filled with the distorted light that came with hyperspace travel. Jack looked at it with a scowl. He would have preferred to have been headed home to Earth instead of to the Tok'ra base of Vorash. He really didn't think it was a good idea to loan out their brand new mothership to the Tok'ra – not just the Tok'ra – anyone. They had waited for years to get their hands on the kind of technology a mothership represented. It could defend Earth; it had weapons and gliders. It was the single best technology find in their four years of searching.

OK, so he could understand that the offer of flying and engineering lessons was attractive especially after what had happened with the X301 glider test. The memory of being stranded in space wasn't one he really wanted to repeat but still…loaning their shiny new asset out so quickly? Especially after they had risked life and limb to get it; especially when their robot duplicates had given their lives to get it. Jack sighed and stretched out across the top step.

The whole idea of the robot duplicates had never sat easily with him. He had been quite happy at the idea that they were somewhere stuck on a planet and he didn't have to think about them. Ever. He wasn't truly surprised the Carter robot had devised a way of the planet for them or that his own counterpart hadn't followed his promise to bury the gate. They were too alike as much as he hated to admit it. He wouldn't have spent the rest of his life on that rock Harlan called home either.

In some ways, Jack knew his double would have been satisfied with his eventual demise; going out in battle along with his team-mates in the midst of saving a planet from the Goa'uld. Jack hoped he would be lucky enough to get the same when his time came. Of course, given the option, he'd always prefer not dying at all. Not him; not his team-mates. He definitely did not want to outlive them.

The memory of sitting by Carter's bed believing she was dead, that he had killed her flashed through him. He shivered. It hadn't happened, Jack assured himself. She was fine. She, Teal'c and Daniel were off exploring the ship. He resisted the urge to radio her and check where she was, if she was OK. He rubbed a hand over his face. He had to get over it, Jack told himself furiously, and he had to get over _them_ as an idea.

They had gotten too close; that was his fault. He had allowed himself to fall in love with a subordinate and, worse, allowed her to fall in love with him. He should have ensured that Sam never knew how he felt; never realised her feelings were returned. He knew her. She was level-headed. She would have gotten over him quickly, moved on. All he could do now was tell her he was moving on and hoped she believed him so she could do what she should have done in the first place. And in truth, he was trying to move on himself. She had to mean no more to him than Teal'c or Daniel or anyone else under his command.

Right.

Because it was so easy not flirting with her; not dropping by her lab when he was simply bored; not inveigling her away from her work to have jello with him. Not calling by her new house to see if she still needed help with the painting or the boxes. So easy not seeing the hurt in her eyes when he treated her with professionalism and not the easy, if sometimes constrained, friendship they had built. But he had to try. Protecting her came first and that meant he needed to be able to make objective decisions and ensure the enemy never targeted her because of him; because of the way he felt.

It was for the best.

Jack wondered how much longer he would have to keep having the same conversation with himself. A noise at the console caught his attention.

Jacob had wisely kept mostly out of his way since they had taken off but the Tok'ra was flying the ship. Jack got to his feet and made his way over to the older man.

'Are we there yet?' Jack asked, standing just behind Jacob.

'It's going to be a while.' Jacob said, looking over his shoulder.

'Right.' Jack didn't move.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the plan.' Jacob said.

Jack looked at him sceptically.

'I know I should have told you,' Jacob said, 'but I wanted to see Sam first. Hammond told me about the computer entity.'

'Oh.' Jack's gaze dropped to the floor. 'About that…'

'You did what you had to do, Jack.' Jacob sighed. 'I know that.'

'Yes. Well.' Jack was at a loss for words. He'd killed Jacob's daughter. 'I'm still sorry.'

Jacob looked at him. 'It can't have been easy for you.'

Jack rocked back on his heels. 'No.' The single blunt word gave away more than he intended. 'We got her back though. She's OK.' He hurried out, covering quickly. 'We're putting it behind us. Moving on.' He stopped abruptly, realising from Jacob's raised eyebrow that he was babbling.

'So. A while?' Jack questioned, gesturing at the hyperspace streaks outside.

'A while.' Jacob confirmed.

'Hey.' Daniel's quiet call announced the rest of SG1 as they reentered the bridge.

'You find anything interesting?' Jack asked as he walked over to them as they gathered on the steps.

'Not really.' Daniel wrinkled his nose as he sat down on the steps

'We've found some zats and weapons, sir.' Sam reported crisply as she joined him. 'And we've finished storing our supplies.'

'Good.' Jack looked round. 'Well, Jacob says it's going to take a while to get to Vorash so we might as well make ourselves comfortable.' He swept an arm around the empty space. 'Everybody pick a spot.'

They all settled around the steps.

'By the way,' Daniel asked, 'what happened to the, uh, robot us?'

'We had them transported back to the SGC.' Sam informed him, opening her eyes. She had settled in a sitting position against the wall, legs stretched out in front of her. Daniel sat beside her. Across the steps, Jack and Teal'c had taken similar positions.

'We didn't give them back to Harlan?' Daniel asked curious.

'No.' Jack glared at him. 'Why would we do that?'

'They did live with Harlan for the last three years. Maybe he would have liked to have, I don't know, buried them?' Daniel said.

'Perhaps he would have been able to have repaired them.' Teal'c suggested.

'You see,' Jack stated firmly, 'that reason right there is why it would have been a bad idea.'

'I don't think they could be repaired.' Sam said. 'Harlan seemed quite certain if their energy ran out then that was it.'

'It must have been weird seeing them again.' Daniel commented, folding his arms over his chest.

'Weird's one way of putting it.' Jack said caustically.

'I take it you and your double got along as well as you did the last time.' Daniel's voice was filled with amusement.

'Hey,' Jack said, 'I so owned him!'

'Right, sir.' Sam said.

He turned to glare at her but when she smiled knowingly at him, Jack sighed and let his gaze slip away.

'It was weird seeing them again.' Sam admitted, replying to Daniel's question. 'It was like looking back at ourselves three years ago.' There was a wistfulness in her voice that had Jack wincing.

'You think they ever imagined we would still be together as a team?' Daniel asked idly.

'Perhaps.' Teal'c answered.

'I was wondering before what they must have gone through in the last three years.' Daniel continued. 'I mean, when you think of everything we've been through…' his voice trailed away.

Jack cleared his throat. 'They had each other.'

They all looked exchanged a warm look of acknowledgement at his unspoken words; they'd had each other too.

'Indeed.' Teal'c's soft word had them all smiling and it was as though all the tension between them drained away with the single word. All their doubts and insecurities washed away by the strength of their bond as SG1.

Jack felt his own worries over whether he was too close, whether he could protect them fade – at least for that moment. 'Get some rest.' He told them gently. 'We've got a long journey ahead of us yet.'

o-O-o

**Author's Note:** And so we're at the end of volume II. Volume III is available and can be found under my profile.


End file.
